Birth
by cutebaby
Summary: Sesshomaru's ownership of his multi billion dollar company is threatened. With only a year to produce an heir and no mate, or desire for one, his advisers come up with the perfect plan, cloning. But what happens when the experimental baby goes missing?
1. Producing a Heir

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I do however own all original characters which way appear in this fiction. This disclaimer will serve for the entire story.

-

-

_Birth_

Chapter 1

-

-

Sesshomaru tried hard to suppress the growl that was threatening to slip from his throat as he observed his two advisers in hardly repressed annoyance.

"And how prey tell did you manage to miss this little bit of information?" He asked his claws itching to rip into something, preferably two someone. He dragged his gaze slowly over one advisor then the next.

"It appears to have been in small print," Gatsu stated clearing his throat nervously. Sesshomaru regarded the black haired demon with even more distain, at his utterance. It was their jobs to read the small print. The water demon seemed to cringe at the stare his black hair settling dejectedly down to look like a normal mane, this was probably the first time Sesshomaru had ever witnessed the black lock still, and yet it did little to amuse him, not that much did amuse the ice prince.

"Perhaps," Miroku stated, trying to alleviate some of the pressure on his partner in crime, "We should focus more on a solution." Miroku instantly regretted his input when the stony gaze was turned on to him.

"And where do you suggest this Sesshomaru get an heir from within the next year?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

Silence once again reigned supreme in the tense board room. Sesshomaru was getting more annoyed by the second. If it wasn't for the fact that it was no longer acceptable, the two males before him would have been dead, long time partners or not. He had worked to build this company, and now could loose it because they hadn't seen a line in his father's will about him having an heir within a certain time. All his hard work would be gone down the drain, given to his half brother, who hadn't the slightest interest in the bloody company. Now it wasn't necessarily that he held a grudge against his brother, sure he and the half-breed weren't the best of friends but Inuyasha had no interest in the company, hence the motorcycle division, run solely by the hanyou in question.

"Perhaps we could adopt," Gatsu commented tapping his claws against the wooden table in thought. His hair had started to perk up again, the strands floating slowly around his head as he thought, "there are plenty of male youkai's that need adopting."

"But it has to be a genuine heir," Miroku pointed out using his pen to gesture in Gatsu's direction, "Inutashio made it clear that the heir must have the Taisho blood line flowing through them."

There was silence once again and each person could tell by the look on Sesshomaru's face, or the lack there of that their jobs were on the line.

"Perhaps you could find a demoness…" Gatsu commented softly, his brows knitted in contemplation as he continued to rack his brain as he had been doing ever since making the discovery of the hidden clause, "lady Rashka or perhaps Lady Kagura both are quite taken with you-."

"This Sesshomaru will not get involved with a money grabbing demoness," He said with a snare. The last thing he needed was a back stabbing sniveling bitch demanding his attention, nor one having his heir simply to get to his money and the boasting right of snagging one of the most eligible and illusive creatures in Japan.

"Perhaps a surrogate?" Gatsu questioned again.

"And if she deems it fit to try and keep this Sesshomaru's heir in order to get money, or for black mail. Do you realize the type of publicity there would be if a woman came out of the blue claiming to have my child, and I did not wish to support her?"

Gatsu nodded. That could go very wrong indeed. He could just see the court hearing now, and the head lines 'MULTI- BILLONARE REFUSES TO SUPPORT CHILD'. Not only that but should there be knowledge at all that Sesshomaru had gotten a surrogate the rumors about his sexual preferences would be too much to control as well as the frenzy it would through the media in. As hard they were to control now, it would be nearly impossible to keep his lord's appearance immaculate.

"Artificial insemination," Miroku stated thoughtfully.

Both sets of eyes turned to look at the thoughtful man, and Gatsu said what was on everyone's mind, "What?" had they not just mentioned a surrogate and thrown the idea out the window?

"Well it's not exactly artificial insemination," Miroku stated sitting up, "Its more like cloning…"

"What?" Gatsu asked again, but this time in utter disbelief. His eyes widened as he regarded the human sitting beside him at the conference table. He had to have lost a few marbles getting to the office this morning.

"Think about it, there would be no need for a woman at all, and it would be a genuine Tashio. A mini-Sesshomaru if you will!" Miroku stated, sitting up more in his seat, the more he thought about it the better the idea sounded, "All you'd have to do is leave a sperm sample and perhaps a strand of hair or something, then within nine months time, a brand-."

"That is ludicrous!" Gatsu yelled his hair swarming angrily around him, "It is against all human rights not to mention illegal."

Miroku shrugged, "not quite against all human rights. I mean I'm all for the old fashion way," he stated a lecherous grin spreading across his face. Sesshomaru cleared his throat and he swiftly changed his expression, "I mean it won't be the exact Sesshomaru we know now, just a genetic replica, the child will still be free to make its own decisions."

"Decisions that will more than likely be the same as Sesshomaru's!" Gatsu stressed sitting up straighter in his chair as he attempted to point out reason, "How do you think this will affect the child when they find out? And did you fail to realize that such a thing is illegal?"

"The child wont have to know," Miroku stated in a matter of fact way his brown eyes thoughtful as he swung lightly in his chair running his hand along his tie as he contemplated the idea, "and I know someone who can successfully perform the procedure, " he glanced at Sesshomaru then added, "for the right amount of money of course."

Sesshomaru nodded and Gatsu looked at him with unhidden shock, "Surely you aren't contemplating this!" He asked horrified. At the lack of response he decided to try another route, schooling his features into one of neutrality he proceeded to speak, "what about a mother? Someone to take care of the child? Every child needs a mother figure… or at the very least a care giver."

"That can be dealt with easily-."

"Not as easily as you think," Gatsu stated cutting off Miroku, "It would have to be someone who you trust explicitly, someone that is reliable, that wont brainwash the child into doing gods knows what and then use him against you, someone who is good with children. Do you know a female like that Sesshomaru-sama?"

There was a soft knock at the door, and then it was pushed open. Sesshomaru watched as his personal assistant came in, struggling to carry a tray of muffins. She smiled at them, and it seemed out of place in the tense room.

"Thought you guys might need a snack," Kagome muttered as she placed the tray down, along with the small pile of plastic plates and forks.

Sesshomaru watched her contemplatively as she arranged the snack in the middle of the table, then made her way towards him, leaning down she whispered, "Remember you said I could leave at four today. So when you get out don't be looking for me. The faxes have been sent, and there's a folder on your desk, with some documents that you need to go over, your missed calls, and remember you need to call back Mr. Okami. Oh! And I ordered lunch for you, please eat it, I don't want to come back and see it in the fridge," the last part was said somewhat sternly, but Sesshomaru was too busy thinking to reprimand her about her tone. He merely nodded.

Kagome looked at him skeptically. She had the feeling he had ignored everything she just said, With a irritated 'humph' she turned and left the room, she wasn't going to let his behavior get to her. She closed the door softly behind her.

Gatsu was sure he had won his argument. Sesshomaru trusted very few. Smiling triumphantly he reached for one of the muffins. His smile disappeared however when Sesshomaru seemed to stop thinking and opened his mouth to speak.

"Kagome will have to do," He stated finally.

"Eh?" Miroku asked feeling suddenly bad that he had managed to pile more work on his sweet cousin. She really didn't have much of a life as it was and this wouldn't make it any easier, "But with a new born to take care of she wouldn't be able to do her job here," Miroku stated quickly. Honestly he knew that Kagome was probably the best person for the job, but he also knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't want to give up his personal assistant, the only one that had actually managed to make it two years with him, without any nervous brake downs or suicide attempts.

"She could work from home," Sesshomaru stated, "This Sesshomaru has made his decision. Miroku, make the earliest appointment with this friend of yours, today if possible. The offer is two point two million, with a million for bargaining, don't exceed it. The remainder of this meeting, I expect to be spent discussing how to tweak Kagome's contract to encompass her new functions."

Both advisors sighed knowing that that was the final say. With a nod Miroku got up and exited the room to make his phone call. He knew he would also need to go over every small detail of the plan with a fine tooth comb.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Sesshomaru walked into the lobby of the immaculate building, Miroku and Gatsu beside him. There were plush chairs arranged to give the impression of an intimate seating area and a receptionist desk, behind which sat a pretty brown haired girl who seemed to be in her twenties.

"Appointment for Mr. Sesshomaru Taisho," Miroku stated to the receptionist who was looking at the three men in open curiosity.

"Oh!" She stated giddily, "Which one of you is Mr. Taisho?" she asked looking up as she retrieved a file.

Miroku gestured to Sesshomaru, "And what might the name of such a beautiful young lady be?"

"Luna…" She replied with a blush.

"Luna," Miroku repeated dreamily as he took her hand and placed a soft kiss on it, "a lovely name, and yet it still falls short of your beauty."

Luna's blush intensified and she giggled slightly, "You're too kind," she stated not being able to help the other giggle from escaping as she attempted to look at him coyly from beneath her lashes.

Before Miroku could respond Sesshomaru cleared his throat, "Are you two quite done?' he asked icely.

"Oh! Sorry!" Luna replied with an embarrassed laugh as she yanked her hand from Miroku's and jumped up knocking over the pencil holder on her desk, she 'epped' and mumbled out another sorry, before bending down to quickly sweep the pencils back into the holder. She bustled around the desk, using way more energy than required, "You'll need to fill this out!" she stated more loudly than she needed then blushed when she realized she had left the form at her desk. She made to get it but Sesshomaru stopped her,

"Give it to one of them to fill out," he stated in a bored tone as he watched the girl scuttle about not accomplishing anything.

"Oh ok, right," Luna rushed out. She took a breath to try and calm herself then nodded, "Follow me please, sorry about that its my first week…" She stated meekly as she began leading him off.

"Is that supposed to excuse you're incompetence?" Sesshomaru asked coldly as he followed after the girl.

By the time they returned Luna was carrying a small jar of sperms, her eyes brimming with tears as she made her way to her desk, Sesshomaru walked past her unconcerned about her hurt feelings as he made his way out the door.

"Hey," Miroku stated soothingly, "Never mind him, he can be a jerk sometimes…"

Luna nodded, sniffling slightly, "I left the label," she stated gesturing to the bottle of sperms that she rested on her desk.

Miroku scoffed and shrugged, "the label?" he asked in disbelief, "I doubt I'd even know what to do! You must be really smart to land a job like this so young," he stated as he pushed the completed form towards her.

Luna sniffled again, "you think so?" she asked softly.

Miroku nodded, "Yea, smart and cute to boot," Luna giggled at his comment and he smiled, "Did anyone ever tell you that you laugh like an angel?"

Luna's blushed intensified and Gatsu faired she was about to explode, "come on lover boy," he stated yanking on Miroku's ear and dragging him backwards towards the door.

"Good bye my sweet Luna!" Miroku called.

"Bye!" Luna stated dreamily after him. She sank down in her chair with a dreamy sigh as she watched the sweetest man she had ever met get dragged from the room. Another sigh escaped her as her mind began to wonder on what could have happened if only they had more time.

She was so caught up with her fantasying that she didn't realize one of the head doctors was speaking to her, until he had gasped the bottle of sperm on her table the movement snapping her from her daze.

"Ah, Luna, you managed to get the sperm out. See you can be efficient once you put your mind to it, and here I thought I would have to get rid of you," he commented lightly, "See you left off the label though…but never mind that just right up another one, and we'll label the jar once were done. Ok?"

Luna nodded absently her mind still far away. The doctor smiled at her before walking off.

It was about five minutes after he had gone that Luna was snapped from her daze. With one last blissful sigh she decided that she might as well start the labeling. She quickly wrote up the name Sesshomaru Taisho, and glancing at his form filled out the other information. Once the task was completed she blew on the paper to make sure the ink dried and turned around to pick up the jar only to find it missing. She looked around the desk in confusion, then her eyes widened as realization dawned on her. Getting up she rushed off towards Doctor Ginto's office.

She was about to burst into the room when she was stopped by his secretary, "Where do you think you're going _Luna_?" the taller woman asked with a sneer, stressing her name in a disgusted manner.

"I have to get to Doctor Ginto," Luna commented gasping for breath. Her brown eyes frantic as she tried to move past the taller woman and was once again blocked.

"Oh no you don't, Doctor Ginto is with a patient, so whatever screw up you've done this time will have to wait until he's done. I swear I don't know why they haven't fired you yet."

Luna's eyes welled with tears, "Is that his four o clock appointment?" She asked worriedly.

The other secretary nodded, "now duh. And they've already stated the insemination process, so just get back to your desk, "

"No please, you don't understand…I have to speak to him, its important-."

"He is with a patient!" the woman cried exasperatedly, "Now if you don't return to your desk I'll have the security escort you there," Luna opened her mouth to comment but the lady held up her hand, "Save it Luna, I don't want to hear about another one of your screw ups now move it."

Dejectedly Luna turned away, as she returned to her desk the tears spilled over and she let out a muffled sob. Sinking into her chair she let her head fall into her hands and sobbed.

She was going to be fired for sure. How could this happen to her? Why did the Kami's hate her so much, after all she'd done to get this job? She had literally had to sleep with gods knows how many men to land an entry level position…after all her school record wasn't that great, and now any hopes of becoming a nurse was going to be washed down the drain.

"No!" she cried slamming her hands against her desk, "This is not going to happen," looking around the room, she hurriedly brought up the patient files, then initiated the search for the Tashio file, it popped up on the screen and she looked at it doubtfully. Then gritting her teeth she hit the delete button, satisfied that the information was gone, she grabbed the document and the label which she had just filled out and ran it through the shredder.

She was not going to let all her hard work go down the drain. She would become a nurse and show everyone that she wasn't a good for nothing. Going back to the computer she ran a search for Taisho. Once she had all files and reports with his name she set about the deleting them each. Finished she ran a search again and smiled when the computer told her that no such file containing the name 'Taisho' existed.

"He was a jerk anyways…" she mumbled as she clicked out of the message.

-

-

Author's Note

-

-

Ok guys! This is my newest story! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter please let me know what you think about…. And no flames! Criticism is however very welcomed, If I've made any errors please point them out…

Review!


	2. Breaking News

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…this stands for all the chapters of this story…I only own my original characters…those are mine…not yours.

-

-

_Birth_

Chapter 2

-

-

Kagome pulled her small white car into her parking space in front of the sixty story sky scrapper. She glanced around before killing the engine and hurriedly pulling her things from the car. The things would be: an average sized black work bag and smaller brown paper bag. Juggling the bags in one arm she quickly hopped out of the car and hissed as the cool air assaulted her bare legs. She shut the doors, pausing to hear the alarm go off then rushed as fast as she could across the dark parking lot and into the massive building.

She quickly pulled her keys from her pocket and opened the glass door, going over to the alarm; she deactivated it then walked across the reception room, her heels echoing in the empty hall.

She moved to the elevator and pushed the button, the elevator opened with an unusually loud 'Ding!', and she went in side. She quickly punched the button for the last floor then leaned against the back wall.

Now, one would wonder what Kagome Higurashi was doing at work at 3:00 am in the morning? But that was only one. In fact Kagome and three others knew what she was doing at work these odd hours.

She sighed as she looked over her attire. She hadn't been completely sure what she had put on when she got the call. In fact she was hardly coherent.

She was pleased that the she had managed to get herself dressed, while the clothes weren't arranged neatly or fully tucked in; they were work clothes, ironed and most importantly, clean.

Kagome blushed as she remembered the first time she had been summoned in the early morning, she had shown up in a thin night gown and her boss had to order a suit for her. Can you imagine the roomers flying around when a small female business suite was delivered to his office, or when she had to pass them in it??

Kagome groaned just thinking about it. However she had learned her lesson after the third miss hap with clothes and kept a spare suit, as well as toothbrush, tooth paste and a change of underwear in an overnight bag at the bottom of her desk.

But again why was she here?

Kagome Higurashi had landed her dream job, and straight out of university too! Yup! She was the personal assistant for _the_ _biggest_ pain in the ass in all of Japan, Sesshomaru Taisho!

Miroku had warned her but she didn't listen to her cousin…nope she just had to send in her immaculate application. She had of course gotten the job on two counts, Miroku was Sesshomaru's adviser and she had made him vow for her and secondly she was at the top of her year, quite a feet at Tokyo U.

Now Kagome wished she had listened to Miroku. Sesshomaru was indeed cold, and unmoving. In her naivety Kagome had thought he couldn't be that bad, and that her charm which seemed to work on even the toughest characters would eventually win him out…after all kindness over came all right? But oh boy was she wrong.

She must say though that he could be sweet at times…no wait no, he was never sweet. He was harsh, the harshest. His record proved it, his two other assistants had skipped the country to get as far from him as possible, and the first one actually killed herself….yea he was that sweet.

The elevator jerked to a stop and Kagome grumpily trudged into the office. The lights were on and the AC was already in full gear. She rolled her eyes. Did he ever sleep?

She made her way to her desk which was positioned in front of his doors. The room was tastefully decorated and also served as a seating room for guests. Of course it now held some personal touches that she had to fight tooth and nail to keep.

Dropping her work bag by her desk she booted up her CPU, slipped her feet out of her heels and knocked softly on his office door before pushing it open and stepping inside.

"This is an office Ms. Higurashi or have you forgotten?" he stated his voice filling the room.

Kagome looked at him in confusion still clutching the smaller bag to her, "huh?" she asked smartly.

Even though he didn't look up from his laptop she could see the frown on his face, "Your shoes Ms. Higgurashi," he stated in annoyance.

"My- my shoes?!" Kagome yelled, "Its three o clock in the morning!"

He glanced up at her his eyebrows raised, "three fifteen, which reminds me you are late…" he stated looking back at his computer.

Kagome glared at him, but tried her best to reign in her temper. She shouldn't be yelling at him, that alone could get her fired, "Did you eat?" she asked grumpily already knowing the answer.

He of course didn't answer, merely continued clicking away at the keyboard. Kagome's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and she took in a deep breath. Clearing the space between her and his desk, she placed the paper bag down and took out a lunch container, along with a disposable fork.

"Oden, its hot so be careful," she grumbled out grouchily almost sounding regretful that she had warned him.

He looked at the container and nodded a slight smirk coming across his lips at her disgruntled warning. Then pushed a huge folder towards her, "double check it then send it off," he commanded

"You mean you don't wan to recheck it after I've checked it?" Kagome asked shocked. Usually he'd ask her to check something then, check it himself anyways before asking her to send it off.

"Have you developed a hearing problem Kagome?" he asked snidely as he continued typing, still not facing her.

Kagome hated that. The way he spoke to her without looking at her. Taking in a deep breath she picked up the file, "eat before it gets cold," she grumbled as she proceeded to go to her desk.

Sesshomaru looked up, and then pulled the offered food container to him. He watched her leave the office then opened it and sniffed it attentively. After all it wouldn't be the first someone had tried to poison him.

Deciphering that it was safe he pulled the plastic fork from the wrapper and proceeded to dig in. Silently wondering how long it would take for the young girl to crack under the pressure of the job. He would so hate to replace her, after all she was efficient, if not sometimes clumsy but he supposed he could deal with that, after all she was a half decent cook. Not to mention that she was best suited to the new job which he had in mind for her.

He shook his head, made no sense thinking about replacing her until she actually needed to be replaced.

Kagome placed the document on her desk and crossed the span of the room, to where it narrowed into a hall. She went to the door closest to where she was and opened it to reveal a small kitchen. She put on a kettle and tapped her chin lightly as she went over the various teas she had bought for the small kitchen area.

Grabbing two cups she placed then down and sat at the round four seat dinning table. She tapped her fingers on the wood willing her mind to kick into gear.

Her cell phone vibrated against her hip and she quickly pulled it from the case and answered with a slightly groggy 'moshi, moshi'

"Kagome? This is Sango?"

"Hey Sango…" Kagome drawled, "what are you doing up at this time of the morning?"

"Well I couldn't sleep, rang your house phone, and so figured you were at work."

Kagome nodded her head, "Right you are. So what's up?"

"Remember that guy that I had told you about?" Sango asked lightly.

"You mean the one with the killer bum?" Kagome questioned letting out a yawn.

"No the one I was going to set you up with."

"Yea…"

"I don't suggest you keep that date with him," Sango stated before rushing into an explanation. Kagome got up to begin making her tea while she listened, "It turned out that he's married with three kids. Go figure huh?"

Kagome huffed slightly, "Not really, besides it always happens to me. One way or another all the guys that I try to go out with are total asses. I wonder if I have a magnet or something…."

Sango giggled and Kagome frowned, "it is not funny! Do you know what it's going to be like to always date jerks? You could write a book on this!"

"Of course, the girl who couldn't find Mr. Right!" Sango stated dramatically causing Kagome to giggle.

"never mind though, I wouldn't have time for a relationship, especially with what we spoke about…" A beep cut into their conversation, "hold on a sec," at Sango's acknowledgement she switched to the other call and was greeted by Sesshomaru's voice.

'Why aren't you at your desk?' he asked in his condescending voice. Kagome rolled her eyes and counted to three before answering.

'I needed to do something," she stated agitation leaking into her voice.

"What kind of tea did you make?" he asked.

"Mint," Kagome answered stirring the liquid.

'I don't want mint,"

Kagome gritted her teeth in annoyance then muttered out a small, "oh?"

"hmm… I want coffee," he stated before hanging up. Kagome glared at the phone before switching back to Sango.

"Sango I'll call you back."

"Ok," Sango chirped as she hung up the phone.

Kagome glared at the cup before her, thinking of how lovely it would be to smash it. Yes that would be nice. Calmly she poured its contents down the drain having lost her appetite for the brewed substance then started on his coffee.

Once done she took up the cup and brought it to his office, placing it lightly on the desk she turned and walked out. Once at her desk she began reading over the file that he had given her.

Really it wasn't that she utterly hated her boss, he did let her get away with a lot of things that would have people fired but honestly it was three in the morning! No one was allowed to be so picky at three in the morning! He knew that she was going to make tea, couldn't he have asked for coffee _before_.

Kagome huffed then went back to reading over the proposal in front of her. A soft clash got her attention and she looked up, quickly scanning the area. Being here this late always gave her the heebie-jeebies it was like being the only one at school when it was nine in the night….not very lovely.

She glanced down the hall of the deserted kitchen and board room area; she could swear the lights flickered. They just did it again! Kagome looked down the space swallowing thickly when she heard another faint sound from one of the rooms.

Ok Kagome…we're the only ones here. No one else is in here. The alarm would have been triggered if anyone came in after you… But what if they were there before she came in? Kagome's heart beat picked up again. She glanced down the corridor. The lights flickered and then a shadow moved. Kagome's eyes widened and she quickly gathered the document she had been working on and bolted into Sesshomaru's office.

"What seems to be the problem Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked uninterestedly. He could have heard accelerated heart rate from his seat, and smell the fear rolling off her, but a quick scent of the air told him there was nothing out there to threaten her. He glanced at the time on his lab top, she'd lasted a full five minutes, big improvement over the two years work period.

"I… I just thought you might need some company…." Kagome mumbled out nervously as she sat down on the sofa which he kept in his office.

"This Sesshomaru is fine," he stated, "you may leave if that is all."

Kagome glared at him, he never made this easy for her, the big jerk. Finally taking a big breath she told him slowly, "I was scarred are you happy?"

"Hn."

"You know it's very wrong that you derive pleasure from hearing things like that," Kagome muttered as she curled her legs up under her.

There was a comfortable silence for the next half hour, only interrupted by Sesshomaru's clicking at his computer which set kind of comforting background music and had on more than one occasion caused her to fall asleep over her work not that that ever prevented him from waking her.

The clicking stopped however and Kagome got that uncomfortable feeling that she was being watched. You know like someone is just staring at you. Not speaking. Just staring at you,

"Yes Sesshomaru?" she asked trying to keep her voice neutral and keep her annoyance at bay.

Satisfied with the amount of ere he had caused he decided to speak, "Your contract is to be renewed latter today," Kagome's head snapped up at that remark, and she nodded slowly, "You won't be signing it."

"What?" Kagome asked panicked, she knew her temper would get her in trouble. "Are you firing me? If this was about me calling you a harsh egotistical jerk, I'm sorry! It's just that sometimes you can be so over bearing! And that I spilled black ink on your shirt…I was going to replace it! I swear! It's just that I didn't get around to it and I know it was one of your favorites but-."

"You spilt ink on my shirt?" Sesshomaru asked glaring at the girl before him. He knew exactly which shirt she spoke of, it was the only one that didn't come back when she went to pick up his dry cleaning.

Kagome cringed a little and tried to become as small as possible, "it was an accident," she squeaked.

Sesshomaru continued to glare at her, watching her squirm for a moment before continuing, "This Sesshomaru is not going to fire you, although now I'm tempted to…" he held up his hand not wanting her to interrupt him, "I want you to sign a new contract."

"New contract?" Kagome asked curiously. Instantly she began to hope it was one that would cancel all early morning work, then her brain caught up with her and she decided to hear what he was talking about before she went off into unlikely day dreams which would build her hopes to shatter them.

"This Sesshomaru is going to have a son-."

"With who?" Kagome yelled in utter shock before slapping a hand over her mouth, blue eyes wide; she didn't mean it to come out that way. Sesshomaru glared at her once again and she laughed nervously, "sorry…." She mumbled.

"Have you ever heard of Genetic Incorporation?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yea, but I thought they only donated sperms, not eggs too…." Kagome stated.

"It is not an egg donation," Sesshomaru answered, "are you familiar with cloning, Kagome?"

Kagome looked at him blankly not really getting where he was going then after a few moments she finally got it, "Oh! But isn't that-."

"This is why you shall remain quite about this. The baby shall be born in December," He stated glancing at her to make sure she was understanding.

Kagome nodded her head, "Ok...not to sound rude or anything but why are you telling me this? And will you honestly have the time or the patients to deal with a child?" Just knowing what she knew about him and she felt sorry for the kid, he was just too brutal, it didn't add up that he'd even want a child much less to get one custom made just for himself.

"To answer your latter question, no," Sesshomaru stated simply and watched as she frowned slightly, "however that is where you come in."

"Me?" Kagome asked her brows knitted in confusion. She honestly didn't see what any of this had to do with her. Not to mention that she really didn't want that much knowledge into an illegal matter to add to her list of stresses and worries, she was having a hard enough problem coping as it was.

"You are aware that the child will need some sort of female supervision, as well as my household will need to be prepared to handle such an addition," Sesshomaru paused waiting, and finally could continue when she gave him a confused nod, "Therefore your new contract will be tweaked so that you have full responsibility for the child until his eighteenth birthday or I see it fit to dismiss you."

"What?" Kagome yelled in shock, "you can't be serious!" the look on his face caused her to twitch in annoyance, how could he possibly think it fit to drop this on her. After all the hours she already dedicated to him, she was already neglecting most if not all other aspects of her personal life for this job and this well… this was just outrageous, "Sesshomaru that would require me dedicating all my time to you! What you need is a surrogate mate!"

"Which is exactly what you will become," Sesshomaru stated passively not at all moved by her display and the changes in her scent which indicated her disapproval.

"No!" Kagome yelled jumping up from her seat her fist balled angrily, "I can't, I have a life too you know! And I just cant! I -."

Sesshomaru growled in annoyance, her yelling grating on his nerves, "This Sesshomaru will compensate you for your time."

"That's monetary compensation Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled pulling at the end of her pony tail in frustration, the blank look he was giving her didn't help any either. Taking a deep breath she counted to ten, then answered, "Let's say my complete lack of social life would have enabled me to do this, but I can't…I'm going to need my time."

"And why is that?" Sesshomaru asked a little of his annoyance seeping into his voice.

Kagome blushed, and sat down twiddling her thumbs in her hands, "I'm pregnant…" she whispered.

Sesshomaru growled dangerously his eyes flashing red. Kagome gasped and backed up a little knowing the danger signs of a youkai about to attack. Sesshomaru took a deep breath, the scent of fear rolling off his assistant and the need to be in control helped to calm him down, "Do not lie to me girl, I can smell your innocence," he stated his voice slightly ruff. There had never been the lingering scent of sexual activities or another male on the woman and he saw her often enough where such a thing would have been clear to him.

Kagome huffed, her fear forgotten as she folded her arms and stuck her nose in the air, he chin jutting out defiantly, "I'm not lying," she stated indignantly looking away a blush covering her cheeks. He had no right to be prying into these matters at all. She huffed slightly in annoyance at his pushy attitude.

Sesshomaru glared at her for a moment before sniffing in her direction, her innocence was still there, and the strongest male scent on her was as usual his own. He sniffed at her again willing himself to calm down completely before he spotted it, the slight shift in her scent. The pregnancy was young, or else he would have been better able to detect it. He looked at her questioningly and she blushed before taking a deep breath.

"Genetic Incorporation," she mumbled and blushed when he nodded, "its not like I'm desperate or anything!" Kagome defended quickly, "It's just that with the amount of time I spend here I don't have that much to invest in a relationship and not to mention that all the good guys seems to be taken. I mean it's like everyone now a days is in a gang or some kind of control freak psycho! Really what does a girl have to do to find a real-," Kagome paused in her rant and laughed nervously, "anyways so you see I won't have time…"

Sesshomaru paused to consider her words relieved to know that he wouldn't have to tolerate the scent of some other male all over what belonged to him, "Did you expect me to give you time off to attend to your babe?"

Kagome paused, "I'm allowed a year's maternity leaf…" she mumbled looking at him unsurely her words coming out more of a question than a statement.

Sesshomaru nodded, "and after that? How will you manage to raise a child when you have to be here at all odd hours of the day," Sesshomaru paused satisfied when he saw her bite her lip in contemplation, "I wont hesitate to fire you if you fail to carry out what is required of you," he stated while half interestedly toying with his pen that he was flipping between his fingers, "and you know what will happen if I fire you?" He asked looking away from his pen to glance at her only to return to the twirling object, "You'll never get a decent job anywhere. How then, Ms. Higurashi will you support a child if you're forced to become a waitress in some run down cook shop?"

He paused again to look at her, satisfied with the rigid posture he decided to continue, "however if you sign this knew contract this Sesshomaru might consider having you work at home-."

"My apartment isn't big enough for two-."

"Which is why you'll be moving in with me," he sated, "after all you don't expect me to send my only heir to live with you… not to mention that you can't manage the house if you don't live there."

Kagome locked her jaw in annoyance as she glared at the man before her, "this is blackmail," she hissed out.

"This is business," Sesshomaru countered pushing the new contract towards her and holding out the pen.

Kagome grabbed the pen from him, and hurriedly scratched her signature across the contract not bothering to even read it. Tears stung at her eyes, and one actually fell on the printed pages as she shoved the stack of paper back at him, along with any hope of accomplishing her dream of a family.

Sesshomaru glanced down at the stack of papers satisfied with her cooperation. He placed it in his desk draw, and turned to look at the silently crying girl before him, "This Sesshomaru will not ill treat you while you stay with me…" he stated softly trying to appease her.

Kagome shook her head, "you're an asshole!" She yelled at him, wiping furiously at her eyes, "Don't you even think about anyone except yourself? What if I actually wanted to have a family? Hmm? A real family! How am I supposed to do that when you've just taken the next eighteen years of my life from me?" she yelled he hands balled into fists.

Sesshomaru looked at her passively, "you may date if you wish-."

"Ha! Between work and raising two children when am I going to do that Sesshomaru? Huh? When?" Kagome sighed and fell back in the sofa. She pulled her legs up to her chest and buried her head between them.

She vaguely heard Sesshomaru say something and hissed out a vicious, 'leave me alone.'

Sesshomaru sighed and got up from his desk to sit beside his assistant. He had gotten what he wanted and so was happy with the out come. Kagome scooted away from him, not wanting to be close to the evil that was her boss. However he stopped her process by effortlessly pulling her back to him.

She struggled a moment before relaxing into his death grip and leaning stiffly against him.

"What is the sex of your child?" he asked turning her slightly to face him.

"boy," Kagome muttered out, before turning back away.

"Have you thought of a name for him?"

Kagome shook her head, and refused to say anything else.

"Whatever it is, do not name him radio-science or something as equally disturbing," he stated.

Kagome sniffled before hitting him lightly on the shoulder, "Eaves dropper! You listen to my conversations!" She stated wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

Sesshomaru scoffed, "hardly, this Sesshomaru can not help the fact that you are loud…and clumsy."

"Yea? Well your mean!" Kagome yelled yanking away from him.

"Consider it pay back for my shirt Ms. Higurashi," Sesshomaru commented going back to his desk.

Kagome huffed, "your shirt!" She yelled in disbelief.

"Don't you have work to do?" Sesshomaru asked her as he turned off the alarm system to allow his workers access to the building.

Kagome huffed and got up taking the document which she had yet to finish with her; while mumbling under her breath about getting her hands on his next set of dry cleaning, after all he wasn't forgiven in her books.

Sesshomaru watched her leave in a huff and made a mental note to send someone else for his laundry, he knew the girl was annoyed with him and had no desire to see what she would do to his clothes.

-

-

Authors Corner

-

-

Ok! Hey guys! Hoped you liked chapter two! Please review and tell me what you think! And thanks so much those who did review….I really enjoyed reading them!


	3. Deception and Unhappy lives

-

-

Chapter 3

-

-

A soft ding rang out across the office and Kagome clicked on the conversation that was now highlighted in orange.

'are you going to let him get away with that?"

Kagome sighed then typed a quick, 'there's nothing I can do besides it might not be that bad Sango.'

'Right…how so?"

"Well my baby will have a father figure now….' Kagome muttered. She had been trying to think of the positives ever since she heard about that new kink in her job requirements.

'from the ice prince? Your really grasping at straws here aren't you?"

"is it obvious?" Kagome asked, her shoulders slumping at her desk. She typed a quick brb, as the elevator's ding announced that the 12' o clock had arrived.

An elderly man walked into her office, flanked by two young males. Kagome knew them to be his sons and stood to greet the group of cat demons with a bright smile,

"Hi, Mr. Ottomo, how are you guys?" She asked moving from behind her desk to shake each of their hands.

They returned her smile full force, "Nice to see you again Kagome how have you been?" the eldest gentleman asked. Kagome shifted uncomfortably as one of the younger ones eyes settled on her cleavage and wouldn't budge.

"I'm good, thanks," Kagome stated, "Would you follow me to the board room?" Kagome turned quickly so that she could be out of the way of prying eyes. She paused at her desk to pick up four file jackets, holding them protectively over her boobs. She gestured for them to follow and lead them past the kitchen and into a small cozy alcove. One of the only meeting rooms she had been allowed to touch. She had purchased paintings of the countryside, minus the war images, or the giant inu's transformed and snarling, she had changed the colour to a soft yellow that was almost a badge, just a little warmer, and replaced the sit but expensive chairs with more comfortable ones. To say the least it was the only un-imposing meeting room in the office, one which Sesshomaru didn't like to use the room which was precisely why she had placed him in there. That and the fact that she liked the old man, thought he should at least have a little comfort during the gruelling meeting.

Once everyone was seated she placed a file beside each and one at the head of the table where Sesshomaru would sit.

"Mr. Taisho will be with you shortly, so you can go over the brief. Is there anything that I can get you?"

All the occupants shook their head. Kagome's admirer gulped audibly as his attention was glued to the document. She felt sorry for them, with a smile she left the room closing the door softly behind her.

Kagome just reached her desk when her phone rang, she knew it was Sesshomaru and rolled her eyes, "hello," she stated softly picking up the receiver.

"get in here," was the reply then the line went dead. Kagome glared at the offending gadget. Really, not even a goodbye? She took a deep breath before rapping on his door softly and going in.

A fairly young dark hair girl sat behind the desk, sniffing lightly and trying to hold back tears. Kagome felt her heart reach out for the girl, and bit her lip not going any further into the office or wanting to add to her discomfort.

"Kagome, what are our policies on mistakes?" Sesshomaru asked his gaze not shifting from the young lady in front of him.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably, she didn't want to answer that. She just knew this wasn't going to end well. Sesshomaru's gaze lifted briefly from the girl to fix her with quick piercing glare. She wasn't sure the girl noticed, more than likely she didn't, but oh boy did Kagome notice.

"they aren't tolerated," she stated in a small voice trying to avoid giving two much of an answer, "but-."

"and what do we do with weak inefficient humans?" he asked smoothly the answer having not satisfied him.

The girl turned slightly so that she could turn big, pleading brown eyes to Kagome. Kagome could see her begging sliently her pink lips shivering. Kagome turned her gaze to the floor, there was nothing she could do,

"we fire them," she stated miserably her own eyes watering, why did he do these things to her. The girl let out a loud sob, and covered her face her shoulders shaking.

"Hn," Sesshomaru commented, Kagome knew what he was thinking, she'd taken too long to answer, but god damn it was probably just some silly mistake/!

"Please, Mr. Taisho, I it wont happen again- I - I need this job-."

"Ms. Tusti, I believe my point had been made," Sesshomaru stated his voice cold and emotionless. He slid from his chair, "If you'll excuse me I have a meeting attend ," with that he began clearing the space that kept him from the door, "Ms. Higurashi see to it that we get a resignation for Ms. Tusti or write her a letter to say she is being fired. Ms. Tusti you're employment here will continue for two weeks, then I expect you to be gone and all office equipment to be as you got them."

With that he was out the door. Kagome felt her heart clench, he didn't even pause to see if heard him. Kagome bit her lip as she looked at the crying woman. She hadn't moved from her position. Moving across the room Kagome rested her hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

The woman didn't react just continued to cry, "Shh… its ok," Kagome murmured to her, she wrapped her arms around her in a gentle hug and the girl pushed her away forcible.

"How could you!" she yelled, "I hope this happens to you! How could you!" She cried loudly before she deflated into hopeless tears.

"I'm sorry," Kagome muttered regretfully, she went to her desk for a tissue and handed it to her. The girl accepted and Kagome saw her trying to get herself together, "Don't worry you'll find a job in no time, you probably don't even have to put it on your resume," Kagome blabbered trying to find a good point.

The girl looked at her from sorrowful brown eyes, "This was my first job," she said with dry chuckle "I'm an intern," she gave a dry sob and Kagome shook her head, she really had nothing to say.

"I'm sorry," Kagome mumbled. The ringing of her cell phone cut through anything else she had to say. She mumbled a quick coming into the phone and then turned to the girl, "I'm sorry," Kagome mumbled as she gestured to the door.

The girl nodded and headed for the door, sniffling and dabbing at her eyes.

"I'll need the letter by this afternoon," Kagome stated feeling like a bitch for asking.

The girl nodded, "I'm sorry," she muttered as she went towards the elevator.

"I'll get better," she murmured as the girl walked off, she got a nod for a reply and then the elevator doors closed locking her away.

Kagome took a deep breath. She felt lousy. Taking a deep breath she tried to compose herself, poor girl. She made her way slowly to the board room. The last thing she felt like doing was going into a gruelling meeting. Kagome opened the door and fought down the tears, Mr. Otto was at the table his aged face forlorn and one of his sons was trying and failing miserably at pitching an agreeable argument.

Kagome swallowed thickly and entered the room, sliding into the little desk off to the side to take notes.

By the time three hours had passed Kagome was fighting to hold back the tears. Didn't he have a conscience? He was absolutely ripping into them with no remorse. There hadn't even been a coffee brake to give them a brake. Their company was going under and he was going to sink them, there was no doubt about.

"Are we in agreement then?" Sesshomaru asked, his shadow casting an ominous clock across the men's face. Great even his shadow was evil. Kagome could just envision the dark shape sucking the life out of something.

Mr. Otto nodded dejectedly. There was nothing left for him to do, there was no more stops no more bluffs, "my worker," he stated softly his eyes were tired and he didn't meet Sesshomaru's gaze, "most of them have families, and they need their jobs, you'll keep them on-."

"Incompetence is not appreciated in any of my companies, Mr. Ottto, they're jobs are in their hands," He stood from his desk, "You'll have all the contract by tomorrow, Kagome."

Kagome looked up as he summoned her to leave. She didn't get up immediately but turned to the forlorn family, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it girl, if he hadn't a done it someone else would," Mr. Otto muttered as he got up.

Kagome knew in her heart that wasn't true and she knew they all knew it too, Kagome gave them a watery smile but she didn't say anything else and allowed them to leave with some of their dignity.

Her phone rang; looking at the caller id she saw that it was her direct link with Sesshomaru. Turning from her desk she went into the kitchen and closed the door. She didn't want to have to deal with him now, just a little breather, that's what she needed. She had hardly gotten into the room when her cell phone rang. She glanced at the phone then pressed the end button. After three more attempts to contact her, the phone seized to ring. Kagome gave a sigh of relief and slumped into one of the chairs she let her head lull against the wall.

It took all of three seconds before the door to the kitchen was thrown open and she found herself staring into steely golden eyes. They resonated anger and she cringed slightly, her tongue came out to moisten her lips and she swallowed slightly. Why couldn't he just leave her alone, just for a moment? Hadn't he done enough? Was it too much to ask to not have to speak to a self imposing jerk? To get some time to calm her nerves, to try and reassure herself that it wasn't really her fault that an innocent probably got ruined! Was that so much to ask?

"Ms. Higurashi, do you think this Sesshomaru will tolerate your inefficiency. Has your human nature caught up with?"

How dare he? Kagome's face burned indignantly at the insult and she bit her lip to keep from saying what was really on her mind. She hadn't had one solitary mistake since she'd been here…well maybe a few, but still she had gone beyond and above the call of duty for him! What was his problem? She never complained! She was a damn good worker! She wished he'd just shut up! Maybe even get some horrid disease where he couldn't speak…or glare! Yes!

"I will not accept you ignoring my calls Higurashi. You are walking a thin line; let this be your last -."

"Oh shove it!" Kagome yelled out and instantly clamped a hand over her mouth in surprise. Sesshomaru didn't say anything and she could see he was shocked. She looked at him in shock herself, had she just told him to shove it? Great now she was gonna be fired. She could see it too, the ignorant ass firing her. How dare he even think of it! After all the things she'd done for him. She pushed her chair back in anger.

"Did it ever occur to you that I might not want to be in your presence?" She yelled angrily, "I am not inefficient! You are a selfish inefficient pig!" he didn't even blink, and Kagome found herself all the angrier for it. She stepped towards him, all the anger from everything building up, she pushed him forcefully, "You are a monster! An inconsiderate monster! She was an intern! Her first job Sesshomaru! And what did Mr. Otto ever do to you? I remember him pulling quite a few strings to help us out!-."

"It is business," Sesshomaru stated factually, catching her hand in his before she could strike him.

"You're such a cold hearted buffoon!" Kagome yelled yanking on her arm, and digging the nails of her other hand into his own trying to pry his fingers, "let go of me! You think you on own everything but you don't! I quit! I quit! I quit!" Kagome yelled over and over again in a furious frenzy, as she yanked furiously on her arm, tears streaming down her face at her lack of affecting him. She couldn't even cause him physical harm.

"You can not quit, or this Sesshomaru will sue you," he stated coldly, fixing her with a glare, "pull yourself together Ms. Higurashi you have work to do."

Kagome felt herself go reeling as he suddenly let go of her and she gave a shocked cry, she couldn't fall! Her baby! She couldn't fall, "Sesshomaru!" she cried panicked her arms flying in a mad frenzy to try and keep her balance. She shut her eyes sure that she was going to fall.

She was going to lose her baby. Her mind whirled around and around in circles and she continued to cry not registering the fact that she wasn't falling anymore. Sesshomaru looked down at the sobbing woman in front of him; maybe she had hit her head. That would have explained her outburst, and she did have a tendency to walk into close doors. He supposed he couldn't hold it against her then. His irritation rose, she'd need to get it checked out before anything permanent happened, god knows how fragile humans were.

"Kagome," he called attentively, he didn't have the time to deal with this.

Kagome stopped her sobbing at the sound of her name finally realizing that she wasn't falling anymore. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes, "You caught me…" she mumbled in awe.

"Obviously," Sesshomaru stated as he released her, "Send an e-mail to the Dr. Yamaha, about the progress of my new project, make sure he gets it, then go to the doctor and get your head checked. I expect you in office tomorrow."

"It's a baby Sesshomaru," Kagome commented tiredly a hand going to her head to massage her temples. There really was no helping him, was there?

He didn't say anything merely left. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. At least she got the rest of the day off. Hey! Did he just suggest she had brain damage!

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Luna bit her lip and glanced at the clock for the hundredth time. It was a Wednesday and that meant everyone left half day, everyone that it except Dr. Yamaha who was busy on the top floor and didn't seem to have a home to go to.

She cursed her luck. The other secretaries had been mean to her. They knew that he never left early and that at least one secretary had to stay as long as a doctor was still there. Doctor Yamaha worked on the top floor, one that hardly anyone every went up to except his special team and of course his personal secretary, Tara, a girl from somewhere in the Americas.

They had tricked her into saying she would lock up, in fact Luna only realized her error when Tara was so kind to point out that doctor Yamaha would be leaving at about eight, then the all left in a fit of giggles.

It wasn't fair! All she had wanted was to be friends, to prove that she wasn't stupid and then they tricked her!

The shrill ringing of the telephone cut through her thoughts and she jumped in surprise. It rang again, taking a deep breath she plastered a smile on her face.

"Hello, thank you for calling Genetic Incorporation, this is Ms. Luna Satura speaking how may I help?" She rapped off in a cool professional sounding voice. Luna beamed to herself, she had gotten it! It took her so much practise time to get that right and now she had it! A genuine smile lit up her face, she was so proud of herself.

'Hello,' a slightly high pitch voice came over the receiver, it was obviously a young lady she sounded pretty tired. Maybe she didn't fit in at her job either. Luna shook her head and focused when the voice continued.

"This is Ms. Higurashi I'm calling on behalf of Mr. Sesshomaru Taisho is Doctor Yamaha in?"

Luna tapped her noise not answering for a while…. Taisho, who was that? Her face paled considerably, that guy! He was the deleated file! Shit! Hadn't he been just a sperm donner?

'hello?' the voice asked questioningly.

"He..He's not in!" Luna practically yelled into the device. There was a pause on the other end.

'okay…' the other lady muttered slowly. Luna glared at the phone, she could just know what she was thinking, she was thinking she was an idiot. Just like her stuck up boss, 'do you know when he will be in?'

"I'm afraid he won't be in for the rest of the evening," Luna stated icily, to think she had been feeling sorry for the snobbish woman at the other end of the line.

'oh' the woman stated disappointed and Luna was happy for it, 'well can give him a message?' Luna glared at the phone then answered hesitantly.

"Yea, sure," It was her job anyways, getting out her post it she held her pen ready to write.

'please inform him that I've sent him an e-mail re…." there was a pause then she continued hesitantly, 'the status of the project he is working on for us," the pen fell from Luna's hand and her eyes widened. He wasn't just a sperm donor? Beads of sweat dotted her forehead as her heart sped up, the woman on the other line didn't take not of it, just like the bitch she was, 'please ask him to respond as soon as possible…ok?"

"yes," Luna rasped out, "goodbye." Not waiting for a response she hung up the phone. This was not good!

Why did everyone hate her? Why? She wasn't that bad? She had worked hard to get here! Just as hard as everyone! She lost so much innocence to get here! And now, now it was all being wasted by some stupid idiot and a senseless e-mail. Tears welled in her eyes, and she leaned back dejectedly in her seat.

This was it, her last moments in the building. What would everyone think ? She could hear them mocking her. What would her parents do when they found out? Oh it just wasn't fair!

"Luna, Luna are you ok?"

Luna looked up into the concerned face of a man that looked to be in his thirties her bottom lip trembling slightly, "doctor Yamaha," Luna muttered the words cracking.

The doctor shook his head at the girl, she always seemed so sad, "Stuck you with waiting duty huh? Why don't you forward, your calls to my office, and git on out of here. That way you can think of a way to fix what you need to fix," he stated kindly.

Luna shook her head hopelessly, "there isn't away!" she cried.

"There's always a way. Just go home and think, you'll figure it out," He stated patting her on the shoulder, "You're a smart kid." With that he picked up a file from her desk pausing momentarily to see that it was the right one before moving on.

Luna bit her lip as she leaned into her chair. Yea she'd have to think of a way. She just had to! Then it came to her! Jumping up from her seats she quickly forwarded her phone, grabbed her purse and ran from the building.

She made her way to the metallic blue custom made car, a birthday present from her parents. Her index finger sank into the soft pad located under the handle on the drivers door, and the latch on the door released instantly. Yanking it open, she jumped into the car flinging her bag in the passengers seat, she placed her index finger onto a pad just below the steering wheel and the engine purred to life. Flinging it into gear, she sped out of the complex and down the road like a bat out of hell.

It didn't matter if she got tons of tickets in the mail, her parents would pay for them, that is as long as their daughter was still on her way to being a doctor.

It took her ten minutes on a normal hour's drive. She was in a dingy part of town, the buildings were in desperate nee of paint, the homes where skyscrapers packed together like sardines in a can. There was no air here, and nothing grew, colourful works of arts decorated some walls, and if anyone ever stopped to look, they'd realize that some were quite good.

Luna slowed her pace a bit, to navigate through the narrow roads, it wouldn't do to hit any one of the few parked vehicles. She was getting strange looks from the people she saw and they made her stomach flutter. She just hoped her was at home. Oh gods, was this a mistake? She wasn't supposed to be here. She wasn't supposed to speak to him, what if her parents found out?

Killing the engine, she took a deep breath. No, it would be fine. They would never know. Opening the door she got out of the car, and looked up at the massive grey building that toward over her, observing through crack and dirtied windows.

Stealing her nerves she went to the door. The call box had long since been scrapped and all that was left were a few wires. Great, she thought, now how was he going to know she was here?

Going to the door, she pushed hesitantly and it creaked open to show a dingy hall. Stepping in she looked around her. The hall was lined with doors, some had numbers on them some only had the slight outline of the shape where the number had been.

She needed number 44. She walked slowly down the hall, looking at the doors as she went and up the flight of stairs at the bottom. It turned out that number 44 was on the third floor.

Luna knocked, nervously shifting her weight from one foot to the other and clutching her bag to her. There was no answer. She knocked again. There was a slight buzzing sound, similar to that of a camera zooming in. Luna looked around but didn't see anything, then the door opened.

A man only three years older than herself stood in the door way, "Luna? What are you doing here?" he asked in shock, his frame filling the narrow door jam.

"I need you to do something for me," Luna stated relieved that he was home, "I know you haven't seen me in forever and I have no right to ask, but please, I need you, please I'll…I'll pay-."

"I'm not that broke!" He yelled and Luna bit her lips her eyes watering, she had offended him. He took a breath then stood back from the door, "Come on in," he said in a softer tone.

Luna nodded and stepped into the apartment. She looked around, there were books everywhere and wires, there wasn't much furniture, scrap that there was no furniture, save the massive computer desk, that held a huge system, the flat screen monitors mounted on the wall, depicting various things, one she recognized as outside the door. The wires crisscrossed on the ground linking to various boxes and controls all over the place, and amidst it were articles of clothing thrown all about, and a lone chair.

"Now what's this all about?" he asked swirling out the chair, and pushing her lightly so that she sat in it. As for himself, he kicked a few things aside and sat on the ground, looking up at her expectantly.

Luna told him everything. She meant everything, starting at her time at collage, to how she got her job, all the things she had to do, was doing, how the other ladies treated her, the incident with Mr. Taisho, and the finally the call she got. By the time she was finished she was crying and had moved from the chair to be cradled in his lap.

He rubbed her back gently and gave her a moment, when she was finished he muttered, "that sounds like some shit, but I don't see how I can help…" he muttered.

"I…I want you to hack into his e-mail address," she stated hesitantly, "He cant read that letter, he just cant!"

Brown eyes looked down at her and she could sense his hesitation, "Luna this seems like a whole lot for a job you don't even like…" he stated softly.

"I know! But he cant see it. I'll get fired! And mom and dad -."

"To hell with them Luna! You need to live for you! Be glad that this happened. Now you have a legitimate excuse to stop living their stupid idealistic dreams! This will give you a chance to do what you want to do-."

"You know that wont happen!" Luna yelled pulling on her short brown curls in frustration, "if this falls through, they'll just pull some strings and move me some place else. They wont understand that I'm just too stupid-."

He grasped her chin and made her look him in the eyes, "You are not stupid. This…" he stated gesturing with one hand, "just isn't your thing."

"But its supposed to be!" Luna cried desperately, "If I hadn't been born premature if the oxygen had gotten to my brain like it should have…I could do this! I know I could! This supposed to be my thing! Mom and Dad-."

"Screw them Luna! This doesn't have to be your thing! And your as smart as any one else. Could a dumb person do this? Huh?" He got up and dragged her across the apartment and into the bed room, where there was a framed painting of a playground a boy frozen with a smile on his face, a smaller versions of the one who held her hand, he was beckoning to someone else, "Or any of the other one you did? Luna maybe this is your thing. And I know you feel it,"

Luna shook her head and turned her face from the painting as if to shut it out, "I cant…mom and dad-."

"Forget them Luna-."

"I cant!" she yelled angrily, "You forgot them and just look where it got you! They took away everything, and then they black balled you! You cant even get a job at a half decent coffee shop!" she yelled angrily.

His face twisted in hurt and he released her working from the bed room. Luna swore to herself and hurried after him. She grabbed a hold of him, but couldn't get him to face her, "I'm sorry," She murmured, "I'm sorry…"

He sighed and turned to face her, "there's nothing to be sorry about. Hacking doesn't pay as little as you think…I could pay for you to go to art school-."

"And then what Hotomo?" Luna asked sadly, "then I become stuck. And I cant do it Hotomo, I'm not as strong as you…I cant live like…" she made a wide sweep of her arms, "I cant live like this."

Hotomo nodded and looked at her regretfully, "I just cant stand to see them killing you…cause that's what they're doing Luna, each time, you cant do something, each time they push-."

"Please," Luna pleaded, "don't…will you do this for me?"

He nodded his head, "Since when have I ever not helped my little sister?" He asked, then continued softly, disappointed but trying not to let it show, "in fact I'll forward all mail from Mr. Taisho's address to yours, they'll never hit Yamaha's mail box."

Luna nodded gratefully, and through her hands around him in a tight hug, "I'm sorry," she murmured, "I'm sorry I'm not as strong as you… God know's I wish I was, I'm sorry I cant help, I'm so so-."

"There's nothing to be sorry for Luna, and you don't need to be like anyone else. I wouldn't change a think about you…"

Luna nodded her head. He always understood, she missed him so much, things would be so much better if he was there, "you could come back you know…you could apologise and come back-."

He gave a dry laugh and steered her towards the door, "I couldn't do that Luna, I know who I am. Don't ask me to do that."

Luna nodded her head, "sorry."

"yea, whatever, now get out of here before they find out you've been to see me."

Luna nodded her head and stood on her tip toes so that she could kiss him lightly, "thank you, thank you so much…and thanks for keeping it." He had kept the painting and she was grateful, it was the only one her parents hadn't gotten to destroy, and she remembered the beating he took to keep it hidden.

Hotomo nodded his head, as he held the door open for her, "love." He told her simply as she went through the door.

"Love you too," she whispered softy, but the door had already closed. She looked at the door, with the crooked number 44 on it then ran her hand over it lovingly, "love you too, big brother," satisfied that what ever gadgets he had outside had picked up on it, she turned and ran down the hall as fast as she could. It wouldn't do for anyone to find out she had been there.

-

-

Author's Corner

-

-

Alright folks, here it is! For those of you who read 'Love as My Sister' I will be updating that, but this story was next in line.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I got, I haven't got to answer them yet but I will. And if you read but don't review, it isn't very encouraging you should review, even if your correcting me.

Thanks again for the reviews, tell me what you think about the whole Luna thing!

Nellie.


	4. Wounded

-

-

Chapter 4

Wounded

-

-

Kagome closed her car door, a blissful smile on her face. Her hair was down, in curly waves and she had taken the time to choose her outfit today. It was the beginnings of a lovely day.

She had gotten home early, called Sango, and treated the both of them to a spa treatment, after which the two friends caught an early movie. She had returned home and called her mother.

She spent the rest of the afternoon on a three way call between her mother and brother, with her grand father on the extra line back at the shrine. Needless to say it had been delightful. Then to top it all off, she had gotten into bed and actually gotten a full nights rest. Yes, no calls at ungodly hours getting her up.

She opened the door to the main building and the air went quite. Kagome shifted uncomfortably, at the none too subtle stares she was getting from her colleges. Now she remembered what she didn't like about arriving with everyone else. There were so many rumors floating around about her that it was an impossible mess.

It was amazing how people gossiped without the subject of said gossip even really knowing they existed. It wasn't that she was pompous she just didn't have the time to meet them except the ones she had to work directly with of course.

Kagome dashed into the elevator and made a relieved sigh when the doors closed shutting her away from the prying eyes.

"Ms. Higurashi,"

"Ah!!" Kagome shrieked spinning around and grabbing her heart. She hadn't noticed that she wasn't the only one in the elevator. Her nerves settled however when she realized it was just Hojo. She gave him a sheepish smile, "hey Hojo."

"Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you," Hojo stated smiling sweetly at her and scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "Its just that I haven't seen you around lately…it's like you dropped off the planet."

Kagome smiled at her former school mate, "I know, but I just don't get much time any more. How're the girls?" she asked making reference to the girls she used to hang out with in high school and even later in university.

Hojo nodded his head, "they're good. We were planning on going out to a club about Wednesday and well…I was hoping that if you weren't too busy, you'd be my date?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow but shook her head, "sorry Hojo but I'm going to be working late."

Hojo nodded his head and smiled, "That's ok Higurashi," he stated sweetly, "this is my stop. See ya around?"

Kagome nodded her head, and waved as he got out of the elevator. She smiled after the boy, a little flattered that he still fancied her, but in all honesty he was more the brother type. And who would date their brother?

Kagome made a face at the thought and shuddered. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. She got out and made her way to her desk. Dropping her bag on the wooden furniture she started up her P.C. Slipping out of her heels she grabbed her customary brown paper bag and knocked on the office door before pushing it open and entering.

"Morning Sesshomaru," Kagome called cheerfully, allowing the door to swing close behind her.

"Is there a reason for your disturbance?" Sesshomaru snapped not taking his eyes from his computer.

"Well isn't someone in a bad mood," Kagome teased as she walked over to the table while dipping into her brown paper bag and taking out the lunch container, which she placed on the desk along with chop sticks.

"Do you notice anything different?" Kagome asked tapping her hand on his desk to get his attention.

Sesshomaru growled as the tapping fingers cut into his concentration, "Ms. Higurashi, am I to believe you don't have enough work to do?" he asked raising his eyes slightly to glance at her.

Kagome glared at him, her hands formed fists at her side and she huffed before spinning and headed out the door. He was so impossible! He could have at least complemented her hair!

Kagome sat in her seat with a huff. The jerk! She opened her mail, and began the tedious task of filtering the mail before sending them through to Sesshomaru, at least she was glad he no longer asked her to sort them into, junk and readable.

She had gone about an hour into her daily duties before she hissed in frustration, honestly! The guy noticed when she shifted a book on his desk but didn't notice her hair? It wasn't like she was begging for his attention. Of course not! That would be ridiculous!

It was just that, well she had done so much personal stuff that it was nice to at least know that someone thought she looked the prettier for it. I mean honestly how hard would it be to say, you look nice today? Hmm? Not very.

She wasn't asking for much! Not that he even looked at her anyways! Always at that damn computer! She was going to burn that thing one day! I mean honestly she walked in their everyday, feeding him, keeping track of the better part of his damn life and he couldn't even look at her? It wouldn't surprise her if he didn't even know the colour of her eyes!

The ding of the elevator caused Kagome's head to snap up from the reply which she was typing to some e-mail or other; she really didn't even remember what it was. That was his fault too! If he had just said something nice like any normal man would then she wouldn't be in this bloody mess of not knowing what the hell she was answering!

"Good morning…" a soft voice murmured.

Kagome looked up from the computer a death glare on her face, when she saw the other girl cringe she quickly adjusted her features, since when did she glare at people, the bastard just another thing that he did wrong!

"Sorry, Maya," Kagome stated to the somewhat shy girl. Maya was Miroku's sectary, a shy little thing that rarely had conversations, she was cute though, "Can I help you?"

Maya nodded shifting uncomfortably, "I have a file for Sesshomaru-sama," she stated holding up brown sealed envelope, she gestured towards the door questioningly.

"Oh don't bother, I'll give it to him," Kagome stated holding her hand out for the letter, it wasn't that she wanted to go in there to see if he would notice her hair or her outfit. Nope! She was just trying to be helpful.

Maya hesitated, "But Miroku-sama stated that I should give it only to Mr. Taisho," she answered unsurely.

-

-

Scene change

-

-

Sesshomaru raised his eyes from his desk to glare at the door. His morning had steadily gotten worse; starting with the arrival of his assistant. Normally her presence wasn't a nuisance but today something about it grated on his nerves.

He hadn't even been able to eat his meal in peace as the bothersome feeling that something was out of place nagged at his subconscious refusing to leave him be. It had spread, it would seem from his bowl and was slowly taking over his office, whatever it was, was definitely on the move. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

To make matters worse the hum of whispered conversation filtering through his door was like a bee buzzing incessantly, the whispers seemed to amplify the endings of their words each rubbing on his nerves like nails against a board.

Maybe he should fire Miroku's secretary. He hit the delete button on his laptop and watched as the line he had been trying to write for the last ten minutes once again disappeared.

He needed to reword that. Tuning out the speaking women he tried to push the nagging feeling to the back of his head.

His eyes flashed red and he was almost ready to kill someone, when a soft knock, broke his would have been train of thoughts and the soft creaking of the door, indicated that it was now open.

"Maya brought this," Kagome stated as she walked over to his desk and placed the sealed envelope on the marble which topped the wooden table. She waited a moment and when he didn't acknowledge her she decided to give him more time, "It's the contract for Mr. Ottomo," she stated, having read the label.

"Obviously," Sesshomaru scoffed, he had been expecting the document and Miroku always put a label on the sealed envelope so her in put was not needed.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the man and her hands balled into fist. He was doing it again! He hadn't even looked up at her! It was no wonder he couldn't comment about anything! He didn't even know what she looked like!

"Why are you still here Ms. Higurashi?" Sesshomaru stated, obviously indicating she needed to leave.

Kagome glared at him ten folds her anger only rising, "What colour are my eyes?" She demanded through gritted teeth.

"Ms. Higur-."

"It's a simply question!" Kagome stated a little louder than she had expected, but didn't really give a hoot right now.

"Blue," Sesshomaru stated in agitation before lifting his eyes to look at her angrily, "Is there a point to your question?"

How dare he! How dare he get it right! And then sit there all smug! It was enough to make her want to pull her hair out, "Yes there is a point to it!" She snapped.

"Enlighten me," Sesshomaru stated in a barely repressed snarl. Whatever it was that was grating on his nerves had only amplified since she had been in the room.

"Gladly!" Kagome snapped not liking his condescending tone, "How do you expect me to work with you if you won't even look at me? It's rude to say the least! Every day I come in here and I speak to you and you stare at that damn computer as if I don't even exist!" Kagome stormed closer to his desk and planted her hands on the marble top leaning over to glare at him, "and I'm sick of it! I hate it! I don't like it! And I'm sick and tired of it! Not to mention that you don't even notice that I've-."

"What did you do?" Sesshomaru growled out.

"Eh?" Kagome asked pausing in mid sentence and almost chocking on her words.

She noticed his noise twitch slightly and he even leaned closer to her before jerking back and levelling her with a glare, "This Sesshomaru does not need to repeat himself," he stated coldly.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably, "I…I didn't do anything," she muttered unsurely suddenly anxious, "I was just writ-."

"Your scent Ms. Higurashi," he grounded out as if she were stupid.

"My scent?" Kagome repeated in shock, then she thought about it, "Oh! I went to the spa yesterday, and got this new body wash set, lavender, do you like it?" Kagome asked smiling, so he had noticed!

"It is repulsive," Sesshomaru stated. The scent was soft enough to creep up on him, but the artificial lavender was clouding out the dominant scent of his office. It was no wonder he hadn't enjoyed his meal, the container was covered with the scent. He shifted his gaze to the container to glare at the traitorous thing.

Kagome recoiled as if she had been punched in the gut, "what?" she asked in disbelief. Her bottom lip trembled slightly, and she blinked to try and hold back her tears, she had to have heard him wrong, "what?" she asked again her voice hopeful; she had to have heard him wrong.

Sesshomaru snapped his gaze to her face, to level her with a glare, she was the reason he hadn't been able to accomplish anything, and if it was anything he hated in this world it was incompetence, and she was the cause for his, "Have you lost your comprehension skills Ms. Higurashi?" He snapped.

"You're such a big jerk Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed then turned and ran from the room slamming the door behind her.

Sesshomaru glared after the retreating footsteps and listened as another door slammed, she had locked herself in the bathroom. Vary well then it would give the place time to air out and return to normal.

Dialling an extension, he waited, it rang twice before the person picked up, "Gatsu, send either your secretary or Miroku's to get me a bottle of women's unscented, I expect it in the next five minutes," with that said he cut the call off, not interested in the other person's response.

He growled lightly to himself, now his office no longer smelt like how it should and to add to the list of wrong scents were the scent of tears. He growled low in his throat and glanced at the clock, that woman had better not be late. The sooner he restored his assistant's scent the sooner he could get his work done.

It took four minutes for a knock to come at his door.

"Enter," he stated, annoyed for two reasons, the secretary was on time, so he had no excuse to rip into her, and Kagome hadn't been at her station to intercept the woman, preventing an interruption to his day.

"I have the thing-."

"Leave," he told her as he got up and snatched the small hand bag which held the various bottles from her hand. The woman nodded and scuttled from the room in a great rush.

Exiting the room also, he walked past the tiny kitchen to the bathroom which they both shared. He could hear the sobs from inside, and those grated on his nerves too. He knocked on the door and there was a pause in the sobbing but no answer. Aggravated he knocked again.

"Go away Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried from inside the locked bathroom. The nerve of him! To come and look for her.

"Open the door Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome glared at the closed door hoping he'd feel the heat of her stare, "No!" she answered firmly, "Go away! I'm allowed to use the bathroom!"

"Ms. Higurashi you will open this door before you scent infects any more of my domain- ."

"Infect!" Kagome cried not sure whether she was outraged or torn, so she settled on another tearful sob, "Go away you bastard! Leave me alone, I'll come out when I'm ready!"

He growled from behind the door and Kagome choose to ignore him. How dare he! She stunk! Infect? How could he? Her tears started anew, causing her not to hear his words. Not that he would have anything nice to say, the monster!

She thought about all the efforts she had made into being pretty this morning and glanced at the mirror. Her mascara had smudged forming black cocoons around her eyes. Black tears were decorating her cheeks, her eyes were puffy her nose was red and she looked like the self portrait of the grim reaper! Her crying intensified as she buried her head in her hands and cried all the more. She got up from the toilet and climbed into the bath tub. Leaning her back against the cold tub she shrieked as the coldness resonated through her body and cried about that too.

"Ms. Higurashi if you do not open this door, you will use a door-less bathroom," Sesshomaru called from outside. There was another growl and Kagome only wailed louder, much to the annoyance of the demon outside who was steadily developing a migraine.

Sesshomaru glared at the door, his annoyance growing at the insubordinate bitch currently hiding behind the block of wood.

"Miko," he threatened, "this Sesshomaru will give you one more chance to open the door on your own."

-

-

Author's corner

-

-

I finished another chapter…hope you like it. I am so tired…its one in the morning…and I have to get up at 5:30 later on…this morning….my gods that's depressing…please review

I need my bed.

Nellie.


	5. Office Mishaps

-

-

Chapter 5

Office Mishaps

-

-

Miroku glanced across at his companion who was leaned casually against the wall, his black locks swinging in a lazy motion, just barely lifting and falling almost as if it was following the pattern of his heart beat.

"How do you get that to happen?" Miroku asked shaking his head at the demon. Gatsu opened one eye to peek lazily at him before closing it and giving off a shrug. He knew what his companion was referring to, since Miroku had been asking about the dazed girl all morning.

"My rustic charm," He stated nonchalantly. Miroku gave out a mock cough, but didn't say anything else. Gatsu glanced at the monk before closing his eyes and changing the topic to something more serious, "How do you think he'll take the news that there's trouble in the London branch?"

"I think I'd rather leave a letter about it with Kagome," Miroku stated with a shudder as he thought of possible bad reactions. Whoever started the roomer that the man was emotionless was an ass, he had four very strong ones, disinterested, cold, frigid and pissed. He wasn't looking forward to their little meeting. But on the upside he'd get to see his little cousin again and she was always a nice addition to any day.

The elevator dinged, signaling that they had arrived. Gatsu eased himself off the wall, as the doors pulled slowly apart and the men stepped into the carpeted little alcove. They both paused, the air was thick with tension, and while Miroku couldn't smell it, he sure as hell could feel it.

"What's going on?" He asked Gatsu.

"Tears, and a lot of them…" Gatsu murmured. Neither men moved, not sure what the hell was happening, not wanting to be caught in any kind of cross fire, and definitely not wanting to piss off the angry demon by interrupting something. It wasn't that they were cowards, it just that they liked how their bodies were currently arranged, and neither fancied the idea of breathing from a tube.

Miroku was about to ask if Gatsu new who was crying, when a vicious sounding growl shook the very room. Both males exchanged worried glances, but at the loud feminine exclamation that followed, Miroku took off like a bullet towards the sound. He darted down the small halls, skidding to a stop, when he found himself staring into golden eyes, tinted with red. He was at a loss for words.

Sesshomaru was currently holding on to a door as if about to brake it down, and he knew his little cousin lay beyond that door, and that thought was enough to let him piss his pants. To make matters worse Sesshomaru hadn't stopped growling either, except they were now directed at him. Before either could speak however Gatsu interrupted.

"Sesshomaru-sama, forgive us for the interruption, but where is lady Kagome?" he asked, although he knew very well she was behind the door.

"The bitch is in there," he snapped.

Miroku tensed at the insult and was about to retort, when Gatsu placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps we can speak to her, and get her to come out," Gatsu suggested, glancing at the door, where everyone could clearly hear the crying woman.

"No. Leave," was the short answer, before he snapped his head forward and yanked at the door. The walls seemed to groan as it tried to hold on to the door, bits of grinded cement fell to the floor and Kagome cried out terrified.

"You're scaring her!" Miroku yelled moving to the forefront to push Sesshomaru away from the door. The demon released the door and stepped back, causing Miroku to fly past him.

He growled threateningly at the human who dare to challenge him, his eyes no longer looked like they were flashing red, but flashing gold. However Miroku refused to back down, he didn't know what was going on, but Kagome was obviously scared and Sesshomaru was the cause of it. Sesshomaru reached for the door again, and Miroku charged at him once again. This time he didn't move out of the way, he snatched him by the neck and held him elevated from the ground applying pressure to his throat and cutting off his air supply.

Miroku sputtered, and brought his hand up to loosen the hold that was on his throat, but the hand wouldn't budge. He coughed and tried desperately to get some air in his lungs but to no avail.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Gatsu called pleadingly, but he didn't dear move, Sesshomaru was the stronger, he knew this, and to challenge his authority while his demon was out, was suicide, "He's human!"

"He challenged, now silence." Sesshomaru growled, turning his attention to the human dangling from his claws he stated in a dangerous hiss,"Your death shall not be quick mortal…"

-

-

Kagome sat in the tub staring blankly at the door, tears still streaming down her face. She was sure he was about to brake it down. She could feel her heart going a mild a minute in her chest and wondered what had caused him to stop. Not that she was complaining mind you. She slowly and carefully got out of the tub. Then snuck over to the door to place her ear against the heavy wooden object.

She heard movement, and gurgling noises, then Gatsu's voice and Sesshomaru's answer. His voice sounded distorted and it was hard for her to hear what he was saying but then she got it. Her eyes widened as she finally got it, if he wasn't going to kill Gatsu and the only other male would be….

Her fingers struggled desperately with the lock, while pushing her body weight against the door in an attempt to open it quicker. The lock however wouldn't move and Kagome felt her eyes grow teary again. He was going to kill her cousin. She could hear him struggling and in her mind she could see him dieing too, covered in blood and gashes. She cried out in distress and finally the lock turned. She flew from the confines of the room, into the hall and at her boss, tugging and pulling at whatever part of him she could reach only to be pushed aside and then return to her task of tugging and pulling.

-

-

Gatsu had been at a loss of what to do. Sesshomaru was refusing to be reasoned with, then the door to the bathroom flew open, and a blur that he could only assume was Kagome rushed at the demon lord. She grabbed on to his shirt and yanked desperately at him, only to have her gently steered away with his free hand. She had no sooner been moved than she was back at him again, yanking his hair, pulling at his arms, all while crying and screaming.

Gatsu watched the interacting for a moment before an idea struck him. Stepping into Kagome's path, he grabbed her before she could make her way to the demon lord.

"When he pushes you away, fall," Gatsu whispered into the ear of the struggling woman, before releasing her to aid her cousin. He wasn't too sure if she had heard with the way she had been tossing in his arm, but he hoped so and more than that he hoped Sesshomaru hadn't heard his plot.

-

-

Kagome broke free from Gatsu and rushed at Sesshomaru again, embedding her nails in his arm, that held her cousin who was now turning blue. His words were hardly registering; she just needed to save her cousin. Then she found herself being pushed away again and walking with the hand to remain balanced. She could see Miroku's face through her tears, and he was very much turning blue. She felt like she was going mad, then Gatsu's words, echoed through her head, she grasped at them, because they were the only thing that seemed solid at the moment. Shaking her head, tears streaming down her face she stopped moving her feet.

When the hand that had been pushing her away moved, Kagome got the sickening sensation of loosing balance and cried out, shutting her eyes against the pain that was to come, but mostly shutting her eyes against the death that was to come. There was a thump. And Kagome was aware of being held by someone,

"Miroku?" she asked desperately, her eyes snapping open. Her tears blurred the form in front of her, molding all the features until it was just a mass of silver with red streaks, "Miroku?" Kagome called again rubbing her eyes in a desperate attempt to clear them.

"All this stress is not good for her pup," Gatsu stated calmly, as he came over to the couple, "perhaps its best she speaks to her cousin…" When Sesshomaru looked at him, he was relieved to see golden eyes, instead of red. Wordlessly the demon lord handed the sobbing woman to him, then turned and made his way to his office.

Gatsu looked after him for but a moment before turning his attention to the crying lady, "Calm down Kagome-san, Miroku is just fine…" he cooed as he patted her back soothingly. Miroku was taking greedy breaths; he could hear him from where he was holding the sobbing woman.

It took a good fifteen minutes and three glasses of water for Kagome to calm down, coupled with ten minutes of reassurance from Miroku that he was fine. Then another fifteen to tell them what had happened. At the end of which Kagome now sat slumped in a chair around the kitchen, looking thoroughly tired.

"Kagome-san," Gatsu muttered thoughtfully after hearing her story and handing her another glass of water to stop the hiccups, "are you aware of how sensitive dog demon noses are?"

Kagome accepted the water but looked at him blankly. Miroku picking up on Gatsu train of thoughts decided to explain, "Have you ever smelt perfume that was too strong, so at first it smells repulsive, until it wears off?" Kagome nodded her head and took a sip of her water, "well, I think that's what happened to Sesshomaru. It's not necessarily that you smell bad, but more that your scent is too strong."

Kagome looked unbelievingly at him before she shook her head, "and what about his trying to kill you, Miroku? How do you explain that one?"

"He challenged his authority," Gatsu stated taking the glass from Kagome and placing it in the tiny sink.

"It's a demon thing," Miroku put in rubbing his sore throat, "So all that fuss was about your scent?"

"If you are all quite finish, I believe there is work to be done," A deep baritone cut in from the doorway causing all gazes to be fixed on him.

"I'm not quite finish!" Kagome yelled, balling her hands into fist outraged at his audacity to interrupt them, "I'm not going back to work-."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru agreed, "You must wash first."

"What?" Kagome shrieked, jumping from her chair, "If you think that I'm going to go bathe, because some hypersensitive, over stuffed, pompous, dick head told me to do so you have another thing coming!" She stalked over to him so that she could glare directly in his face, which meant that she had to incline her head, planting her hand firmly on her waist she continued, "You have no appreciation for anything or anyone, and I refuse to work with you anymore, so put that in your pipe and smoke it!"

Before Sesshomaru could answer Miroku decided to remove his cousin from directly in front of the dangerous demon, just in case. Lifting her he deposited her on the other side of the room, although that didn't stop her from peeking behind him to death glare Sesshomaru.

"You are well aware of your contract Ms. Higurashi. You have ten minutes during which to wash," He stated as if she hadn't just gone on her tirade.

Kagome glared at him angrily and sucked in a deep breath to reply, only to have the angry words muffled by a firm hand clasped over her mouth, "Look Kago, just take a bath, its possible that Sesshomaru just prefers your natural scent to the one you have on. And just misses that one," Miroku stated soothingly, "So how about you take that bath, huh?"

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru from behind Miroku's shoulder to gage how true his statement was, but the block just stood there, passive and unreadable. She frowned before sniffing and straightening, "fine," Kagome muttered, storming pass Miroku and Gatsu, she shoved her way pass Sesshomaru and when he didn't budge she frowned muttering 'asshole' under her breath and headed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you should try not to stress her out that much. Her condition is not the same anymore. You must try not to work her up so much," Gatsu stated, "it can't be good for her pup."

"Her pup is none of my concern," Sesshomaru stated turning and walking from the kitchen, expecting his two advisors to follow.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Once Kagome was inside the bathroom she made sure to bolt the door and sat on the toilet seat taking deep breaths to calm herself. Getting up from her self appointed throne she stared into the mirror that covered the wall behind the sink and grimaced.

"I look like crap…" she murmured to herself poking her now red noise experimentally. Deciding that the puffy eyed, red nose, blotchy cheek girl staring from the mirror was indeed her, she turned away, "So much for my spa treatment," Kagome muttered to herself as she spied the body wash set.

Picking it up she sniffed at it, there was nothing at all to smell. Rolling her eyes, she frowned as she ran the water in the tub. She was however pleasantly surprised to find it to have hot water, then again what was she expecting? Surely Sesshomaru didn't take cold water baths. Hmm. She wondered how often he showered at work. This would certainly prove her theory that he never went home. Gosh, she felt sorry for his son….well son to be.

Poor innocent boy would be trapped with him for a father. Running her hand into the water Kagome decided that it was too much to pass up, and flipped the tiny switch under the low pipe, she watched as the water pooled in the tub with a smile.

"Well it's his fault for sending me to bathe," she murmured to herself. Nodding her head, Kagome decided that she was going to bathe, and what a lovely long bath it would be.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Sesshomaru looked up from his desk his eyes twitching with irritation as the shrill ring of the phone pierced through the stillness. Where was that girl? He glared at the phone that had been interrupting his work for the past three hours, and the machine fell silent.

Getting up from his desk he made his way to the outside of his office. Of course he had fully expected to see his assistant waiting on him, but alas she wasn't. He frowned at the edmpty area, cursing the troublesome girl before he listened, ears perked.

The gentle swish of water came to him, and his glare turned to an astonished look, which he covered immediately. Surely she wasn't still in the bath? Perhaps she had drowned. He made it to the bathroom and tapped on the door.

"Ms. Higurashi?"

A lazy, "Hmm?" was his answer and a slight disturbance in the water indicating that she had obviously moved.

"Leave the bath," he commanded his jaw twitching in agitation.

"Well you don't have to get so upset about it," Kagome replied nonchalantly as she gazed at the door, a small smile on her face because of his obviously upset mood, "You told me to go bathe….was the phone disturbing you?" She teased, not able to hold back the slight snicker; she of course had been hearing the shrill high pitch sound but had happily tuned it out.

"I will not repeat myself," Sesshomaru stated in a low growl, his glare not easing from the door. The audacity of the woman, how dare she tease this Sesshomaru?

Kagome rolled her eyes at his comment. Of course he'd say something like that, "fine, the water is getting cold anyways, Can you bring me a towel?" She asked getting up from her now room temperature bath and releasing the bong.

There was a pause and Kagome frowned, she moved the curtain and it created a slight breeze that caused her to shiver, "Sesshomaru?" she called wrapping her hands around herself to try and keep in some body heat.

"Is there none in there?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Of course there isn't any in here!" Kagome retorted her teeth chattering, "Now quit playing around and hand me a towel." Tip toeing to the door she released the latch so he would be able to enter then ran back to the tub and climbed in, still hugging herself.

Kagome pulled the curtain back into place and waited for the door to open. She whimpered slightly as the cold air from the air conditioning, raced over her exposed skin.

"Sesshomaru, quit playing around, I'm freezing…" Kagome stated she covered her noise as she felt a sneeze come up.

Sesshomaru frowned when he heard her sneeze and rubbed his temples, "Get back under the hot water," he instructed.

"Huh? Sesshomaru? Why? Isn't there a towel out there?" Came Kagome's panicked voice.

Sesshomaru stepped away from the door refusing to repeat himself or answer. He tuned out the bothersome girl as he heard her shriek his name and went to her desk. Picking up the phone he dialed Miroku.

"Do we have towels here?" He asked as soon as the line was picked up.

"Um… Mr. Taisho?" came Maya's hesitant voice over the line, obviously worried that she would displease him by the simple fact that she wasn't Miroku, usually he only spoke to Miroku.

"Answer the question girl," Sesshomaru snapped into the phone. He could hear Kagome shivering from here, and could only guess that the water had started to go cold.

"N..No Mr. Taisho, not to my knowledge, is there a problem I cou-."

"I expect to have a towel here, in the next five minutes," Sesshomaru instructed.

Maya stared horrified into the phone, but before she could respond the line went blank. Now what kind of towel did he need? Was it a face towel? A beach towel? Did he have any colour preferences? Where the hell was she going to get a towel in five minutes?

"Miroku!" Maya called loudly while grabbing her bag, "I have to get a towel for Sesshomaru I'll be right back!"

With that she raced out of the room. Miroku peeked out his door, to ask what the girl had said, only to see her back as she ran past the elevator and down the stairs.

"Damn, and I didn't even grope her that much…" Miroku muttered thinking yet another of his secretaries had run away. Maybe she had seen some of his porn pictures she didn't like. With a shrug he decided that he'd look for another secretary after he was finished his report.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Kagome's hand shook as she reached out to turn off the pipe that was now spewing icy cold water. She huddled over to the end of the tub, where the last of the warm water had yet to recede and crouched in an attempt to gain body heat.

She shivered uncontrollably and tried to get smaller but to no avail. She thought momentarily of donning her own garments, but shook the thought aside when she realized that she'd have nothing to wear after she got them wet.

Deciding that she'd rather be wet than freezing she reached for the outfit. With stiff fingers she seized the skirt and dragged it over her waist gritting her teeth at the resistance her skin was causing. She picked up the jacket and stuck her hands into it. It wasn't one of those heavy jackets, it was purely a jacket for style and so the material, quickly absorbed the water from her skin becoming wet and clingy.

Kagome picked up her undergarments and held them as best as she could so that nothing would show. She didn't have any pockets on the infernal outfit either. She went to open the door and a sneeze escaped her.

She swore her lips were purple. Hugging herself, she stumbled out into the main room, and sneezed and shivers went up and down her spine as the cold air stabbed at her. It was even colder out here!

She turned to go back into the bathroom but cursed her luck; the hot air had already escaped. With a frown she walked to her desk a hand over her face to stifle the sneezes and another wrapped around her body to keep in the heat. The constant sneezing prevented her from seeing so she was more or less walking blindly.

She sighed in bliss when she felt something, heavy and warm fall across her shoulders. She grabbed at it desperately and looked up to see a jacketless Sesshomaru.

"I'm cold…." She stammered out through chattering teeth, as she clutched his jacket to her, trying desperately to recede into the fabric.

Without a word, he grabbed her hand and stirred her into his room. Placing her to sit in the coach, he went over to the control, and turned the air condition up, causing a blast of hot air to leave the room.

Kagome sneezed, momentarily blocking him from her sight and when she looked up, he was beside her, the difference being that he was now shirtless. A bright red blush stained her cheeks as she stared at his mighty fine torso. The view was hidden from her however, when his shirt draped over her head. Kagome was partially upset at the view being hidden, but another sneeze cut that thought from her. She clutched his jacket closer to her when she felt the slight rubbing motion of the cloth on her wet hair.

"Thanks, I didn't know you cared," Kagome stated sweetly, and also in an effort to break the silence and remove her blush.

"Hn, you are worthless sick," he stated simply continuing the rubbing motion.

Kagome frowned, "Gee and here I was feeling special, so much for thinking your interest was in my well being and not in your work. I almost thought you had a heart…" she drawled sarcastically.

"Hn, overlooked."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him, and let out a yawn which she stifled with the back of her hand and another sneeze.

"Get out of the wet clothing," he stated as he pulled his shirt from her head.

Kagome looked at him incredulously as he went back to his computer as if nothing had happened, "what?" she squeaked, "What will I wear?"

"My jacket is more than adequate to cover you," he stated simply as his eyes roamed over the screen in front of him, in that annoying way, when he dismissed her.

Kagome looked down at her attire, biting her lips, before deciding that she'd rather be skimpily clad than sick. Going into the bathroom, she weaseled out of her now restricting clothes, and replaced the thick jacket. She spread her damp clothing over the bathroom railing, to make sure they would dry. Checking in the mirror to make sure that the jacket was covering everything she headed back out to the main office and into his.

"Aren't you going to put something on?" Kagome asked with a blush upon noticing her boss was still, half naked.

"Are you not wearing my clothes, Ms. Higurashi?"

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms, "you don't have to make me sound so stupid. Don't you have a spare outfit here?"

"This is an office Ms. Higurashi, not my home."

"Well what do you put on after you bathe?"

Sesshomaru looked up at her with raised eyebrows, "surely you don't believe that rumor that I never go home, do you Ms. Higurashi?"

Kagome blushed and looked away. Well she wouldn't enlighten him to that fact.

"My bag!" Kagome cheered happily, as she suddenly remembered the small black overnight bag at the bottom of her draw. Upon seeing Sesshomaru's raised eye brow she giggled and explained, "I keep a spare suit in my desk. I knew it would come in handy!" With that she bounded from the room.

Kagome had no sooner exited the room than she bumped into someone, "Oh I'm so sorry!" She stated upon seeing a disheveled looking Maya sprawled on the floor amidst a pile of towels. Kagome scrambled to her feet from her own sprawled position and bent to help the girl pick up the towels, while mumbling her apologies, "I didn't see you there, it's just that I needed to get a-."

"I'm sorry Higurashi-san, I should have knocked," Maya stammered out, "it's just that its fairly early I didn't think you two would be-I'm sorry!"

Kagome paused leaning back on her hunches wondering what Maya was talking about, but the girl had placed all the towels on her desk and while continuing her nervous speech, "I'm so sorry. I'll leave you two alone. Sorry, please don't tell on me. Sorry."

"What -." Kagome stopped upon hearing the closing of the elevator doors. What was she talking about? Getting up, she placed the towels she had collected with the others on the desk, and straightened…Sesshomaru's jacket. Kagome groaned in dismay, finally understanding what Maya was thinking. She had come prancing out of her bosses office…looking like…Oh goodness!

Taking a deep breath she grabbed her bag that was stashed into the bottom draw of her desk and her cell phone before heading to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, she closed the door and sank to the floor, dialing Sango's number.

"Hey Kags, what's up?" Came Sango's voice after the second ring.

"Do you think you could dig a nice big hole that I could disappear in?" Kagome asked with a groan as she unzipped her bag and pulled out the outfit she would be wearing.

"Depends….what happened?"

-

-

Author's Corner

-

-

Hey guys! Hope you all like the update…I know I haven't been answering your reviews, but its because I've been too busy….hence the lack of update for a while. Hopefully I can answer them all today.

please review and tell me what you think!

-Nellie


	6. Gossip

-

-

Chapter 6

-

-

Kagome gave a little frown at the vague e-mail from Genetic Incorporation, it was a blandly vague mail, telling her that the baby was making fine progress and should be delivered as expected. Now Kagome really didn't like these mails, it made the baby sound like some damn…business arrangement, which he was...but they didn't have to make him sound that way! Not to mention that they were always disappointingly vague, there was no real meat to it, just that the baby was fine. Granted she wasn't too sure what else could have been put in there, but he wasn't a slab of meat!

Closing her inbox, she picked up the phone and dialed, Satura, Sesshomaru's secretary. After three rings the sultry voice picked up with an obviously distracted and rehearsed answer.

'Hello good afternoon Satura speaking…"

"Hey Satura, this is Kagome, did you get the documents that Sesshomaru-sama requested?" Kagome asked twisting her fingers nervously. Satura was one of those women that, well how could she describe it. Have you ever seen a vicious animal, lying beneath a tree….watching? You know its hungry, but you don't know who it'll attack, you or the other girl across the way. Yea, real charming sort, if you know what I mean, and of course the hub for all things scandalous, ruinous, or otherwise damaging information to her fellow work mates.

"Of course, you can come down and get them if you wish," she stated flippantly.

Kagome frowned at the receiver, it wasn't her job to go down and get it, and Satura new that! Shaking her head she decided not to let it bother her, Satura was probably very busy downstairs.

"Did you get the meeting room prepared?" Kagome asked changing the topic.

"Yes, of course, I have been working here longer than you," Was Satura's sweet sounding sarcastic remark, before she hung up the phone.

Kagome bit back the retort that threatened to spew forth, on a count of two things, she was hearing dial tone _and_ it wouldn't make any sense to get into a verbal spar with Satura. Pushing her chair back she stood from her desk and was about to move when the phone rang,

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" she asked with a little agitated sigh. He hadn't done anything….today….or since their little incident three weeks ago, but he was annoying the bejebers out of her.

"Have the document arrived?" He asked her ignoring her strained tone.

"Yes," Kagome answered shortly.

"And when do you intend to bring them to me."

Kagome glared at the phone and mentally told him, 'whenever the hell I feel like,' plastering a fake smile on her face she stated, "In a few minutes… I'm going downstairs to get it."

Then the line went dead. Kagome slammed the instrument into its holder. What was with him and hanging up on her? What was with everyone and hanging up on her? And who the hell placed their secretary on the floor beneath theirs? Huh?

With an indignant 'hmph' she got into the elevator. Kagome smiled slightly as the doors closed and she saw her reflection in the mirror. And couldn't resist the urge to open her jacket and check on her little one, she affectionately observed the growing mound that was her tummy. In all reality her tummy was a little on the big side, and she thought with glee that she'd have a lovely, chubby bundle of joy in a couple more months. Seeing the number changing signaling that they would be at the next floor soon, she quickly adjusted her clothing.

The elevator dinged, signaling that it had arrived and the doors slid opening to reveal the floor, with various cubicles forming aisle, where busy persons sat doing their thing. She took a breath and stepped into the office area with dread.

It wasn't that bad people worked here, but after what Maya had seen who knows what they were saying about her now? She smiled at some random person who had looked up from their desk, and they returned the gesture before going back to what they were doing.

In reality she hadn't heard anything of it but then again she was cooped up with Sesshomaru all the time. As she moved closer to the office that Satura was placed she recognized the voice of the secretary chattering away with what seemed to be a mixed crowd, subconsciously she zoomed in on the familiar voice.

'She seemed very nice and professional when I met her," a voice offered in a contemplative manner. Kagome recognized her as one of the new accountants.

"Don't they all Darling!" Satura stated with a fastidious laugh, "I mean, I was the very one lined up for that Job. Mr. Taisho said so himself, then she waltzes in, in her tiny skirt and the next thing I know I'm being moved down here!"

Kagome knitted her brow, dreading to go any further. People had stopped what they were doing, and a silence had slowly spread around the office, making the chatter of the oblivious group all the louder, so that everyone could hear what they were saying. Gulping Kagome chanced a glance to her right, then her left, yup everyone was staring.

"I think she'd be a good ride. Those innocent looking ones are always the freaks," a male voice commented, and Kagome couldn't place him.

"Did you hear about what happened with Maya?" Another person piped up egger to participate.

"No," Satura stated, slightly annoyed that she hadn't heard anything.

"Oh it's all over Miroku's division!" the female continued with an obvious pride in what she had to contribute, "Well, Maya got this call from Mr. Taisho demanding that she bring him towels, now she runs off to get the towels and when she goes into his office, she bumps into a butt naked Kagome, coming out of Mr. Taisho' office!"

There was a collective gasp from the group and a round of giggles, "She could hear them too, before she got close to the door that is."

"Come on that could have been a lie…" the new girl interrupted.

"Yea, except that victor, the security guy got the pictures of it." Kagome cringed as she heard the gasp from the people, "yea, of course, Maya is kinda hiding her based on the angle, but she was so obviously naked, I saw it myself!"

"I bet she's a screamer…hehe"

"Doesn't matter, I told you all long ago how she got her job," Satura stated in a haughty voice as she tried once again to bring the attention back to herself.

Kagome was fuming mad and she was close enough now to see who the group consisted of, two men, and four or so girls giggling, while Satura sat in the midst of them, crossed legged on her desk.

"I told you once when I went in, I could have sworn she was under the table, giving him head…he wanted to get me out so bad that I-."

One of the girls pinched Satura, and the secretary glared at her, but upon seeing the ashen faces of her companions she turned to see what the problem was. Instantly her eyes landed on Kagome.

Kagome watched as Satura turned around, she was so angry she wasn't even sure whether she should try and speak to the woman. However Satura slid down form her desk, a big fake smile on her lips.

"Higurashi-san, how nice of you to come down, I wasn't expecting you so soon," She stated sweetly as she picked up a brown envelope from her desk, "Tell me, how is Sesshomaru-sama?"

Kagome was sure that she would draw blood with how tightly her fist were doubled, how dare she pretend as if nothing had happened? She was spreading all these lies about her, and well…how dare she! Kagome had worked hard to get where she was!

Satura cocked her head to the side to look at Kagome with innocent puzzlement, "What's the matter Higurashi- san?" She asked as she came close and gave Kagome a slight hug, "Is something wrong?"

Kagome brushed her hands away from her and opened her mouth to retort when the ringing of her cell phone cut her off. She flicked it open and instantly a voice started.

'Kagome, I expect you in my office in the next two minutes,"

Satura gave a smirk as she and everyone else recognized the voice on the line, and Kagome could see the looks of understanding that filtered in the eyes of her co-workers of what they thought he was saying. She shut her eyes, to keep back her tears of all the inopportune times to call!

"Here you go, don't want to keep Sesshomaru-sama waiting…." Satura stated handing her the envelope.

Kagome snatched it from her and darted away to the elevator, as she moved she could hear the snickering of the other persons and the sudden eruption of chatter all surrounding her. If she could do without ever seeing any of them she would.

She rushed from the elevator as it opened and into her office only to collide with something, warm and strong. She buried her face in the familiar aura, clinging to the figure that she had just bumped into.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked down at the woman clinging to him, "Is it the child?" He pried her from him so that he could glance down at her growing stomach.

However she shook her head and he growled in annoyance at her sobbing and lack of answers, her tears were getting to him, "Who has caused this?" He demanded, wondering what pitiful soul was responsible for disturbing his peace. He had been quite content with her attempts to ignore him, but he refused to sit in an office smelling of tears.

"they all think…Satura…That I …they think…I got the job because I'm sleeping with you!" Kagome wailed loudly finally just spitting it out and diving back into his arms…or that what it would have been if he was actually hugging her back.

Sesshomaru made a grunt in the back of his throat, "And what is the problem?"

Kagome pulled back to look at him in open disbelief the wails stopping in her shock at his statement, "What?" she finally stammered out.

"It is quite obvious that, that notion is preposterous," Sesshomaru stated dismissively as he stepped away from her and back into his office.

Kagome trailed after him, still in a daze of confusion, "What?" she asked again as she closed the office door.

"Your vocabulary amazes me."

Kagome huffed and brushed his comment aside with a wave of her hand as she finally got her thoughts in running order, "That's not what I mean! She has everyone believing I'm some kind of slut!" Kagome yelled her anger returning.

"Hn. Are you?" Sesshomaru asked as he moved gracefully around his office, gathering various things that he'd need for the meeting.

"That's not the point!" Kagome stated loudly stomping her foot in emphasis as she began picking up the files off his desk that it was obvious he was forgetting, "the point is that she has everyone believing that…that I slept with you to get my job!"

"Hn."

Kagome glared at him, pausing with the files in her hands, "Hn!" She exclaimed in question to his monosyllable comment, "Is that all you can say? Hn? Everyone thinks that I'm sleeping with you and that's all you have to say about it? A measly Hn? My reputation is on the line here!"

"Would you have me fire her?" Sesshomaru asked in a bored tone as he headed for the door.

"No…" Kagome whined dejectedly, "that would just seem like you fired her cause I heard her talking and then I told you to."

"That is exactly what it would be," Sesshomaru pointed out as he entered the elevator.

Kagome once again found herself looking at him through narrowed eyes, "that's not what I meant." She stated, through clenched teeth.

"Hn."

"You aren't any help at all! I don't know why I come to you about anything!" Kagome exploded angrily at the lack of sympathy she was receiving. She closed the distance between them, so that she could poke him harshly in the shoulder, "I'm sick and tired of your attitude! You've been nagging me all week! What is it with you! Why the hell is she even on the floor beneath us! That lying bitch is spreading roamers about me and you don't care-."

"You will refrain from poking this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru growled lowly at her, while he snatched her hand preventing her from continuing her previous action.

Kagome opened her mouth to retort angrily, when the elevator lurched throwing her against him, she righted herself quickly and was about to begin her insufferable yelling. Causing Sesshomaru to wonder what gods he had wronged, but instead of her screeching commentary she gave a startled cry of,

"Oh my god!"

He rose and eyebrow at her and was intent on ignoring her except for the fact that she clenched his hand in a fierce but excited grip.

"It moved!" she screamed.

"What moved?" Sesshomaru asked and if he had been anyone else he would have sighed in agitation.

"The baby!" She stated excitedly bouncing slightly and looking up at him with wide eyes. She immediately moved her hand to her stomach.

Sesshomaru was quite positive she had gone insane when he felt the slight fluttering against his hand, followed by more persistent movements. He glanced down past her face to where her stomach was slightly protruding. He could feel it, but there was no obvious movement of the cloth. Shaking her hand from his, he lifted her shirt, to expose the firm tummy and replaced his hand, watching as the firm skin of her stomach rippled with movement.

That's when the elevator doors decided to open, and Kagome heard the grasps from the persons working on the floor. She shut her eyes against them. Yes, this was her day, her lovely day.

She felt Sesshomaru move, and opened her eyes to see that he had righted her clothes and was already walking to the conference room located on the floor. Kagome stepped out after him, praying by some gods that the floor could just open up and swallow her. Really, could her luck get any worse?

Kagome kept her head down and trotted quickly after him, the whispers and snickers filtering to her ears, she sniffled to herself and tried to hold back tears when she heard someone refer to her as his little lap dog.

She bumped into something, and stopped walking, from the well polished shoes, she knew it was Sesshomaru. Before she could mumble out an apology, she felt his finger under her chin, and he raised her face so that she was looking at him. Once her head was once again held up, he released her and continued walking.

Kagome paused, staring after him, before a smile crept on to her face and she rushed to catch up, but this time with her head held high.

-

-

Author's Corner

-

-

Hey! What is up with you guys? Aint you all talking to me?

Can I tell you I'm failing Bio??? Don't that suck?

Anyways, this one is shorter than normal….ten pages. Please review and tell me what you think. I promise it gets more interesting as we move along. Review and tell me what u think.


	7. Spiteful Words

-

-

Chapter 7

-

-

"Oh Sango he was so nice!" Kagome gushed as she held the phone to her ear, by trapping the device between her shoulder and face.

"uh-huh," Sango muttered, and Kagome paused to look at the phone a slight frown on her face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked skeptically not trusting her friend's tone, "Are you hinting at something here?"

"Nope, nothing at all," Sango muttered hurriedly across the line, "What was it your mom sent?"

"Oh! I haven't been able to open it yet. He's such an ass! I swear he has to be the biggest pain in the butt since forever! I mean, I can't even check the e-mail, I've just been doing these things!" Kagome yelled quietly into the phone, her ere rising and her eyes narrowing at the screen as she typed a reply, to an invitation that he received, then moved on to another of his mundane personal task, "You'd think he could at least read his own mail!" Kagome cried, "I swear he would drive the devil mad!"

"Uh-Huh…" Sango mumbled into the phone.

Kagome paused what she was doing to hold the phone away from her ear so that she could properly death glare it, once she was sure Sango could feel the heat from the other end, she returned it to her ear, "What's that supposed to me?" Kagome demanded hotly.

"Calm down, its just an uh-huh…as in uh-huh..." Sango stated quickly obviously trying to quell the building flames in her recently temperamental friend.

"I know you Sango, that wasn't just an 'Uh-Huh', that was like a something is going on, 'uh-huh', and let me make this clear there is nothing! And I mean nothing going on! I worked damn-."

"Woah! Calm down Kags. I'm not saying anything like that," Sango stated with a little laugh, "I'm just saying you should check your mother's mail."

Kagome gave a disgruntled snort that sounded very much like one Sesshomaru would give before minimizing the window to check her own mail. She clicked on the mail her mother had sent her, and squealed in delight when she saw the contents.

"Come on girl don't leave me hanging!" Sango called from the phone listening to her friend's delightful cries.

"Oh it's a list of names! And some cribs! Can you believe I can't even decide on a name? I was speaking to Souta about it and he must have told her," Kagome said, looking fondly at the screen as if it were her mother there instead of an inanimate object. She felt the fluttering of her tummy indicating that her baby had moved and her face fell as she thought about something, "Oh Sango he moved, and…" Kagome sniffed, "She doesn't even know what I look like pregnant…I mean sure I sent her a picture, that I took in the office….but he's never meet her," she muttered softly her voice cracking, the 'he' of which she referred to being her baby.

Sango could hear that her friend was about to start with the water works and thought hard, "hey wait! It's Souta's birth day next week. Surely you can clear up enough to come. I'm heading down in the morning and you can hitch a ride with me, that way you won't have to drive alone. And all the family would be there!"

Kagome perked up at the idea, and sniffled once, "Yea, that would be great. I could surprise everyone!" then her face fell, "Oh Sango it would never work! He won't let me go out of town-."

"He doesn't own you Kagome!" Sango cried out in frustration, obviously tired of what was in her opinion, the slave and master relationship between her friend and her boss, sure they were cute at times but enough was enough. "He can't keep you from your family. Its one day, he wont die, plus his secretary can fill in. Either way, the Kagome I know wouldn't just give up like that. You'll get the day off. Don't worry about."

Kagome smiled into the phone allowing herself to believe what Sango had told her. It made sense! She deserved the day off. She grinned happily at her friend, "Of course. I think that would be perfect. In fact I'm taking the weekend off, just to be with you guys!"

"That's the spirit!" Sango cheered, "Oh crap. Kags, I have to go, I need to go stop Kiki before the printer eats her- KIKI! No wait!"

"Bye Sango," Kagome called into the phone with a grin, even though Sango had already hung up. She smiled and shook her head. It made her wonder what in the world went on at that advertisement firm.

Kagome scrolled down the list of boy names, which her mother had chosen, and frowned. There were so many of them! Scratching her head she hit the print button. Moments later the two pages came out of the machine. Picking them up, Kagome headed into Sesshomaru's office.

"Don't you knock?" Sesshomaru asked stoically from his desk, not glancing away from the mound of paper work in front of him.

Kagome rolled her eyes, ignoring his rude behavior, "Have you decided what to name him yet?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru sighed in agitation, but that was the only response she got from him, as he continued scribbling down information on the papers in front of him. Kagome took a seat in the comfy chair that served her well during the early morning scares. She kicked her shoes off and tucked her feet beneath her.

"My mom sent over some names, they're all really good and I really don't know what to pick, so I thought maybe you'd like to help me since-."

"I am not paying you to look at names Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome glared at him, "Well surely you didn't expect to call him Sesshomaru number two?" Kagome asked sarcastically. She looked to Sesshomaru who continued what he was doing, his hand moving swiftly across the paper, and it would have seemed that he hadn't made any reaction, but Kagome knew better. She groaned and ran her hand over her face, "Oh my god! You did, didn't you?"

"That is what he'd be," Sesshomaru stated simply, not seeing her point, his grip on his pen tightened in annoyance at her constant disturbance. Hadn't he just dismissed her?

"That is just cruel!" Kagome stated firmly, "You're not naming him that!"

Sesshomaru paused to glance at her, but continued on with his work.

"Don't give me that look! You will absolutely not name him Sesshomaru two! He will have a proper name and that's that!" Kagome stated huffing at the nerve of him. She got her list ready and began to read names only to be interrupted by an impatient growl.

"If you wish to name it-."

"Him!" Kagome interjected angrily.

"Then do so. But do so on your own time, this Sesshomaru is busy, and you have work to do. Now is there anything of importance to tell me?"

Kagome's eye twitched in agitation as she glared at the demon who was glaring at her, "In fact there is. I accepted Inuyasha's invitation to the annual Tashio corps charity ball-."

"Cancel it."

"I won't cancel it! You haven't gone in ten years!" Kagome yelled, "It's unfair to leave it to Inuyasha! He hates it as much as you do! Besides I can't cancel it, I already spoke to the press about it."

Kagome shifted nervously when she saw the twitch in his jaw, and she quickly explained, "Ok so I went ahead without your permission but you should really go Sesshomaru, I mean, it is your father's event and it just seems like a disregard for him. Imagine how disappointed he'd be if he knew-."

A growl cut off her rambling and caused her to jump. Her heart beat speed up and she gulped nervously, when she was faced with an angry Sesshomaru, who had abandoned his work to stand in his anger.

"Do not make assumptions about this Sesshomaru's father! I will not go and that is final!"

Kagome gulped, and tried to steady her voice, "Yes you will!" She stated and was surprised by how firm she sounded; taking courage from her strong sounding voice she forged ahead, "You need to. People will stop coming if only one son keeps going, and it's too late anyways… All the arrangements have been made already."

Sesshomaru growled at her, his growl intensifying, his eyes flashing red at her audacity. Kagome bit her lip and decided to hell with it, might as well go in for the long haul,

"And I'm taking the weekend off next week."

"No." was the harsh firm reply.

Kagome doubled her fist in anger and jumped from the crouch, the papers fluttered down to the carpet, at her feet, as she glared full force at him, "No?" She mimicked angrily, "you don't own me! I can get a flipping day off!"

Sesshomaru growled, stepping from behind the desk to loom intimidating in font of her, "You will not go anywhere, in fact you will stay and accompany this Sesshomaru to the ball-."

"But the ball is this weekend! I want to leave next week!" Kagome yelled out causing her cheeks to go red, before it slowly spread to the rest of her face.

"It does not matter you will be busy," Sesshomaru hissed. He knew it was vindictive, but she had no right to bring up his father at all, or disturb him and she would pay for her constant meddling in his affairs.

"I'll clear my desk!" Kagome yelled determined, stomping her foot in protest.

"And I will fill it up again," Sesshomaru hissed, "you will not go."

Kagome felt the tears sting her eyes but she refused to cry no matter how unfair he was being and instead stomped her foot stubbornly and shook her head, "I will go! You don't own me, Sesshomaru!" She yelled her voice rising so that it rang out shrilly, hurting his ears and caused a flush to settle all over her body, "I will go!" She spun swiftly intent on leaving, but found herself off balance when he wheeled her back around to face him, his grip tight on her hand. Kagome yanked back on her hand in an attempt to free herself, and cried out when his grip tightened.

"If you are not in office on that weekend, I can assure you that you will not have a job when-."

"Fine!" Kagome yelled yanking at her hand, she was sick and tired of him looming his bloody job over her head, "You can take your job and shove it up your fucking ass! That's if there's even any room!"

Sesshomaru growled warningly at her, his aura flashing to press against hers, his eyes tinting red. However instead of her submission, her own aura flared hot and challenging against his own.

"You fail to understand Kagome, if you do not show up, you will never work in a decent job every again-."

"Fuck you! Let go of me you bastard!" Kagome yelled yanking as hard as she could against his hold. This time the tears did spill, because she knew that deep down she would be here next weekend, missing yet another family occasion and another birthday. She shook her head and glared at him, determined that she would not be the only one hurt by this encounter, then with as much venom as she could muster she yelled the most hurtful thing she could think of, while yanking with all her might on her hand, "Its no wonder your father had to black mail you into having a heir! He knew your frigid ass would never reproduce! I can't imagine the years of pain you put him through! It's no wonder he left your mom! It was probably because you were so fucking frigid he-." Kagome cried out in dismay when she felt herself go reeling backwards. She looked up in a panic, and was met with cold gold eyes, "Sesshomaru!" she cried desperately, her arms flyingin a futile attempt to balance as her body made it the final few inches to the flow, her head colliding heavily with the hard floor, the lush carpet not lightening the blow.

Sesshomaru looked down at the fallen woman, blinking his eyes in shock, her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. In an instant she was in his arms, he looked towards the elevator, but deciding that would be too slow, looking at the office window he decided it to be his best option and leapt holding her closely to him.

In his rush he didn't notice, the yelling from the crowd behind him or the flashing of digital cameras. It took moments before he was inside the office of one of the most prestigious doctors around, the same doctor that took care of his mother, Inuyasha's mother and the hanyou.

The old demon-ness, who served as the receptionist looked up shocked at his entry.

"Sesshomaru? What's wrong?" She asked in a worried voice getting up quickly, from her desk. But he had already left, following the scent of the doctor, leaving her to hobble after him.

Sesshomaru burst into the doctor's office, and the demon jumped slightly in shock at having his door slammed open with such force. Sure he had sensed the aura, but then the force was in the room before he could even think twice about it.

"Sesshomaru ,what-," He paused seeing for the first time the cargo which the demon carried, "Place her in the room. What happened?"

Sesshomaru moved to do as told, while the doctor went about gathering the necessary things, his jaw twitched and he replied in a closed voice, "she fell."

The doctor looked at him skeptically before getting to work. Sesshomaru stood by tensely as he watched the doctor run various checks on her, hooking her up to a machine of sorts, then there was a machine that he rubbed on her exposed stomach, sending a skipping rope sound through the air.

"Well the baby is fine….its heart beat is strong," the doctor informed Sesshomaru, casting a slight glance at the demon that stood rigidly in the corner. Knowing that he wouldn't get any further reaction than the slight relaxation of the shoulders he continued, "I'm going to do an ultra sound to see if anything is abnormal."

Sesshomaru nodded, and watched as the doctor proceeded, pointing out various bubbles that he claimed to be the face of the infant living inside his assistant. Finally the doctor, put the instrument away.

"Now how exactly did she fall?" he asked, lightly as he re-buttoned the clothes of the still sleeping girl.

"Why hasn't she woken?" Sesshomaru asked instead of answering.

"Stress," the doctor stated simply, "trust me it would do her more good to sleep than to get up. From all the readings I'm getting, she was under severe stress at the time of the fall," he looked critically at Sesshomaru, "You were fighting-."

"It was not this Sesshomaru's intent to make her fall," Sesshomaru answered through gritted teeth, "she has become difficult."

The doctor chuckled slightly, "that's an interesting way of putting it. Now knowing you, you aren't one for emotions. But you must be mindful of her, try and keep her calm, give a little, reassure her that you love her, if she goes through so much stress, you might damage the child."

Sesshomaru's attention snapped full force to the doctor, he knew that damage to the mass of bubbles inside his assistant would be something she would never forgive him for, at least that was the only logical reason for his concern and the spike in his beast's unease, "Is the child-."

"As far as I can tell, they'll both be fine, and he's progressing nicely. You'll need to bring her back tomorrow to make sure. Let her sleep, and keep an eye on her, if anything starts going wrong, you know my number."

Sesshomaru nodded his head. Then took out his phone, he dialed Gatsu, once he heard the greeting he cut him off, "send a car to Dr. Fuji's office."

"Dr. Fuji? What are you doing ther-." Gatsu asked stunned but Sesshomaru hung up the phone not caring to answer any questions.

"What's her name?" Dr. Fuji asked.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru commented, distractedly. Even though the doctor had said she'd be fine he was still worried.

"She is very pretty."

Sesshomaru continued to stare in the distance, ignoring the doctor as he rambled on. The doctor sensing that he was being tuned out summoned for his assistant. The old woman hobbled in, casting a curious glance at the girl in the bed; obviously she had been listening outside.

"Prepare a file for Mrs. Taisho Kagome," the doctor told her softly. The lady nodded and scuttled off.

Sesshomaru opened his phone once it started to vibrate, "Yes?"

"Outside," came Gatsu's reply.

Snapping the phone shut, Sesshomaru stood up, "You can send a bill."

The doctor nodded, opening a draw he took out a book, "Here take this with you."

Sesshomaru took the book from the doctor while simultaneously moving off. He was stopped however because the old owl demon refused to release the thing. He cast an irritated look in the direction of the doctor, who seemed un-phased by it.

"I mean it Sesshomaru, do not aggravate that woman," the doctor stated sternly, "bring her back tomorrow, and do not leave her un-attended, it would be best if you stay with her, so she doesn't wake panicked."

"This Sesshomaru has not developed a hearing problem," Sesshomaru stated flatly.

"Well you haven't been in for a check up since you were ten, so how am I to know that?" Fuji asked releasing his hold on the book, "You might as well do a check up when you bring Kagome tomorrow."

"Hn," was all Sesshomaru said before, going into the little room where Kagome was sleeping and picking her up. He didn't have time to think about check ups. Once she was secured in his arms he headed out the door and into the awaiting car.

-

-

Author's Corner

-

-

Ok….that's it for this chapter. I didn't actually plan to make her fall, but that's how it turned out…. Hope you guys enjoyed it. And we passed the hundred review mark! YAY! (does the happy dance) thank you guys so much! Now review plz!

Nellie


	8. Mornings

-

-

Chapter 8

-

-

Sesshomaru growled in annoyance, he would have liked to rub his head, to alleviate the splitting migraine he had, however his arms were occupied with his slumbering assistant the cause of his head ache in the first place. He had to endure Gatsu's questioning for half an hour and the demon would just not shut up, about the woman's health, not until threatened with decapitation. So he had spent another half an hour, enduring the nervous scent wafting off his advisor in waves, and constantly asking him to check if she was breathing. Nor did it help that at one point he could have sworn she did actually stop breathing, needless to say he was happy to exit the car.

"Sesshomaru-sama you're home!"

Sesshomaru glanced down at the blabbering retainer that he kept around, who was kneeling and spitting out some irritating greeting. He moved past him, in the process knocking the small toad youkai over but not caring. His main concern was to get to his room, where he could relieve himself of his burden.

It was with great relief that he dumped her onto the huge bed. She basically sank into the furs, and he snorted when she decided to cuddle his pillow, just another one of the audacities she had carried out on his person. She muttered something that he didn't quite catch, before giving a blissful sigh, and nuzzling deeper into the pillow. Sesshomaru turned away from her and rang for the maid. Within moments a slender youkai stood in his room, head bowed.

"See to her," he stated simply, "she is not to be left un-attended," With that he got up, and headed towards the enclosed hot springs, that stood a little way from his rooms.

Scene Change

Kagome sighed and turned over. She felt like she was drifting on a cloud. She was warm and surrounded by softness. Her lips parted in a silent moan, as she felt something velvety between her fingers, she would have gladly remained asleep, until her tummy grumbled loudly. Kagome groaned, once again made aware of the condition that brought her to a semi-conscious state. She groaned not wanting to leave the haven that she seemed to be wrapped in. Her stomach however protested loudly again at the notion. She squeezed her eye shut, desperately trying to remain where she was.

"Your stomach is disturbing."

Kagome screeched, instantly flying awake, her eyes wide as she sat up in the bed, and looked around for the source of the masculine baritone. The first thing however that greeted her was a very unfamiliar room. A bout of panic instantly rose inside her, as she had no recollection of any room such as this one that was sprawled before her.

Sesshomaru sighed in irritation at the nervousness coming from the girl. Could she not stand to have her scent constant?

"Kagome," he called trying to get her to focus her obviously distressed mind. Her brown eyes turned towards him instantly, wide and afraid.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her boss, sitting at an expensive looking table, lap top up and a few documents resting on the desk, "Oh gods Sesshomaru! I was so scared!" she called out needing to voice her relief. He merely looked at her, but Kagome was too happy that she wasn't with some psychopath to mind his lack of comment. She wiggled her toes, watching as the comfy sheets coiled around them, "Where am I?" she asked.

"My room."

"Oh," Kagome stated nodding her head in understanding, that made sense, after all it wasn't her bed, and he was looking quite relaxed, in his pyjama bottoms, so it would have to be- wait a second! "Why am I in your room?" Kagome screeched as she clutched the sheets protectively to her chest, a new set of panic rising to the surface.

"The doctor stated that I needed to watch y-."

"Doctor? What doctor?" Kagome asked, her nervousness replaced with concern. He began his explanation but kagome's mind had decided to now replay the last series of events that happened. They were arguing. She had gotten pretty upset at him and-. "You made me fall!" Kagome yelled pointing an accusatory finger at him, as she glared in his direction.

"I did not intend-."

"Yes you did!" Kagome yelled shaking her head, refusing to hear his apology, "You did! I saw it on your face! You had that spiteful look on your face! You wanted me to fall!" Kagome yelled her voice getting higher and higher as she moved higher into hysterics, "I fell! I remember falling! Oh gods! That's what the doctor was for! My baby! Oh my god! My baby! Is he ok?- How could… How could you do that? You know what happens to pregnant women when they fall! And you- how could you?" she turned away burring her face in her hands, but her voice still rung clearly in the room.

Sesshomaru attempted once again to tell her that it wasn't his intent to make her fall, but she wouldn't stop. She was working herself into frenzy. He could smell the horrid scent of her tears, barring down on him. The doctor's words swam to the forefront of his mind, and he growled in irritation, at her lack of rationality and her refusal to listen to reason.

"I did not intend for you to fall!" He called rising his voice above her hysterical one, demanding that she listen to him.

Kagome spun around to face him, her face stained from a few tears that spilled over, from the myriads waiting to be shed. Sesshomaru stopped whatever explanation he was about to give her, with the look that she now faced him with. He swallowed uneasily and made an attempt to say something but there was nothing to say, and he wished she would go back to her hysterical crying.

"What did you think was going to happen Sesshomaru?" she hissed her voice low and deadly, "What did you think was going to happen if you suddenly just released me, like that? Let's face it, we both know I have the grace of a duck! So what did you think would happen, hmm? If you didn't 'intend' for me to fall, what did you intend? And why didn't you try to catch me?"

Sesshomaru broke her gaze to look out the window. He realized two things at that moment, one he had intended for her to fall. He had wanted to punish her, but the other was he had not wanted to hurt her child, or hurt her in any way that would prove damaging. He stared out the window, tuning her out, trying to come to terms with the ambivalent emotions raging inside him. He looked back to the bed however, when her sobbing threatened to overturn his senses and the scent of her tears threatened to drown him. Getting up from the desk he went over to where she was curled on the bed crying. He reached for her, but his hand hovered over her form not exactly sure how to approach the matter. She shuffled away from him, and seemingly on their own accord his hands reached forward pulling her easily towards him.

Kagome struggled against his grip with all her might. It was because of him that her child was probably dead by now. However she just didn't have the energy needed to resist, and found herself leaning against him, his hand running through her hair in a soothing manner. The circular patterns being rubbed on to her back helped to sooth her and she presently paused crying to take a deep shuddering breath.

Sesshomaru seized the opportunity to speak to her. Grasping her chin he tilted her face upwards so that she was looking him directly in the eyes,

"This Sesshomaru wanted to punish you, it's true. But not, physically hurt you, I merely wanted to return the emotional hurt you yourself had bestowed upon me, and to show you that such blatant disrespect for your alpha would not be tolerated. It was never my intention to cause harm to the babe, or to physically hurt you."

"Why didn't you move then? Why didn't you try to catch me?" She asked too tired to cry anymore.

"I was still angry when I released you, I was caught between my transformation, my beast wanting you to submit, and me wanting to- it doesn't matter," Sesshomaru stated realizing that it would just take them down a negative path, "The point is, I did not wish for it to happen. However your baby is fine. The doctor has stated that you both shall be fine, however I will be taking you in for another check up tomorrow."

"He's fine?" She asked hopefully.

"Hn."

She smiled tiredly and yawned widely, "Good. I thought I would have to kill you."

Sesshomaru snorted at the idea of it, "Your miko powers are not that well developed," He informed her.

Kagome rolled her eyes at his cocky attitude, "Sesshomaru….you wanted to hurt me-."

"This Sesshomaru swears to you, that he will never allow such a thing to occur again-."

"Even if you're angry at me?" Kagome asked.

He nodded his head, and she smiled, "I'm sorry too I guess. I shouldn't have said those things about your father. Its just that I- I haven't seen any of my family in so long and I- its Souta's birthday-."

"You may go. But only for the weekend."

Kagome squealed in delight. She jumped up and threw her arms around him, grin lighting up her face. Her stomach however decided once again to make itself known to them. Kagome gave a sheepish smile as she released him.

"Um…where is the kitchen?" she asked a blush lighting up her features.

"lay down. I was told to keep you at rest," Sesshomaru told her as he went back to his desk. Kagome watched him go, and another blush covered her face as the knowledge that he was only in his pyjama bottoms suddenly registered in her mind.

Then another fact slowly made itself clear. Her breast felt delightfully free. Which meant that they weren't being held, and her legs, felt naked under the covers. Her blush spread to her neck. Kagome looked down at herself, and surely enough the clothes she had on, was not her own.

She was draped in a black shirt, which on examination, matched the bottom which Sesshomaru was sporting. The shirt was bigger than her, sloping off one shoulder, however she thanked her lucky stars that nothing had been showing. Peeking under the covers she realized that the shirt reached her mid thighs, and after that she was quite naked.

A knock at the door caused her to look up. Sesshomaru yelled a quick command for the person to enter and a slim youkai scuttled into the room carrying a tray. She placed the tray securely across Kagome's lap then stood back.

Kagome looked from the girl to the tray, not sure what was expected of her. On the tray was a small bowl of fruits and nuts, an equally small serving of stew with potatoes, a cookie, and a glass of milk. On their own, Kagome decided that neither would fill anyone, but together they would probably do the trick. She frowned however when she noticed brown specks floating in the milk, in fact they covered the top of it.

"What's in the milk?"

"Brewer's yeast mi lady," the youkai answered fidgeting slightly. Kagome gave her a blank look and she continued, "its good for the baby," she looked to Sesshomaru then, obviously wondering if she had done something wrong, and hastily explained, "it has vitamins that are-."

"It is fine," Sesshomaru stated, "You may go."

The youkai nodded, bowed her head towards Kagome and then Sesshomaru before scuttling out of the room closing the door behind her. Kagome looked at the milk hesitantly swishing it in the glass to watch the brown particles move on the tiny waves which were created.

"Don't play with your food."

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and stuck her tongue out at him, "I wasn't playing with it!" She defended, before placing the milk back on the tray, and picking up her fruit bowl, "Want any?"

"This Sesshomaru is not pregnant."

"Really? you don't say?" Kagome mocked, in a sarcastic voice.

"The doctor said you should not become so irritable, it is unhealthy for the baby."

"I am not irritable!" Kagome yelled defensively, "All I did was, offer you some food! You're the one who's irritable!"

Sesshomaru sighed but did not answer. Her irritation subsided soon after and he wondered if she became irritated just by the sound of his voice. Well he could not speak to her it served him just as well.

Presently Kagome was done eating, and rested the tray on the night table that stood by the bed. She looked around the room, deciphering that it was possibly the same size as her apartment, but tastefully furnished, it was however lacking any personal details, which made it seem more elegant and regal, cold rather than warm and friendly, like her own cozy bedroom. She yawned and leaned back in the bed, her eyes becoming heavy with sleep.

Kagome had just dozed off, when she felt someone probing her. She opened he eyes to see Sesshomaru leaning over her. Did he just poke me? She wondered even though the gesture seemed so unlike him.

"Hmm?" She muttered sleepily.

"You can not lie down so soon after you've eaten."

"Oh it wasn't that much," Kagome stated, turning over. However her rest was disturbed when she found herself being lifted in a sitting position. She glared at Sesshomaru's back as he went back to his desk, "I want to sleep!" she yelled in a spoilt voice.

"You may sleep after fifteen minutes," Sesshomaru stated. He did not need to have the scent of vomit in his room. He turned back to his computer.

Kagome pouted, however when she saw that he had turned his back to her, she slumped back down in the bed preparing to sleep. Sesshomaru turned when he heard the rustling of cloth, to see Kagome lying down.

He growled in warning, "Woman, get up."

"But I want to sleep!" Kagome whined striking the bed with her fist in the beginning of a tantrum, "and I shall sleep, and you can't stop me!"

"You will sleep sitting up then, or this Sesshomaru shall hold you in such a position."

"You wouldn't dare. Now go away," Kagome stated turning her back to him, and pulling the sheets up to her chest. Kagome gave a small scream when she felt herself being lifted.

She was repositioned this time with her back pressed firmly into Sesshomaru's chest.

"What are you doing?" Kagome yelled. When she didn't receive an answer she sat there a pout planted firmly on to her face. After a few minutes of pouting her displeasure, she yawned again, she pulled at his hands before giving up. She was stuck. Deciding to make the best of it she leaned her head back on his shoulder; shuffled her butt forward until she was in a partially laying position and closed her eyes giving off a blissful sigh.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sesshomaru asked, however he was only met by the soft snoring that indicated she was asleep. He glared at the slumbering woman, cursing his luck.

-

-

Scene change

-

-

Kagome stirred moaning lightly against the feeling of utter comfort. When was the last time she had slept like this? She gave a tiny yawn. She was even pulled up against a hard yet very comfy version of a pillow. She felt securely grounded in place by a weight placed on her back. It provided a lovely sort of relief that she wasn't sure how to describe.

She sprawled her fingers across her pillow and ran her hands along it. It was during this process that Kagome noted several things; her pillow had very well formed abs and pecks, breathed, had its own heart beat and was warm.

She smiled a little thinking that that was an odd pillow. She wondered hazily where Sesshomaru got it from. Then it clicked and her eyes flew open. She found herself gazing at an expanse of creamy sink, cut off from her view by the black of his silk pyjama bottoms. Which she had one leg thrown over, so that the shirt she was wearing was hiked dangerously and her butt stuck out, leaving a little room between her bulging tummy and his side. His arm was draped around her, his fingers resting on her stomach, and the other arm, was tossed to the side.

Kagome felt her face tighten and heat up, with the intensity of twenty fire sides. She held her breath not sure what to do, her body held rigid.

The shrill ringing of the phone broke through the silence and Kagome shut her eyes as she felt him steer. He reached his free hand absently out to the phone and barked out a harsh.

"What?"

There was a pause as he heard the reply and Kagome felt him try to move, before realizing his dilemma and settling down.

"Who is this?"

There was another pause, and Kagome could feel the tension building inside him. Then he growled threateningly before snapping into the phone.

"If you call this number again, I will see to it that your life is a living hell," Kagome cringed from the slamming of the phone into the receiver.

He had no sooner placed it down than it started to ring again. He reached for it and the conversation went much the same way, except this one was more abrupt and punctuated by more growls. Once again the receiver was slammed into its holder. And once again it rang.

This time during the conversation, Kagome felt his claws pricking her side, and the heat of his anger rising from off him. He hung up and once again it rang.

This time Kagome reached for it, out of concern for the person on the other end and concern for him. He felt like he'd pop a blood vessel if this kept up.

"Hello?" she called into the phone.

A smart voice answered back, "Hello, I'm Debra Thanis, from Japanese Weekly. With whom am I speaking? Is this Ms. Higurashi?"

"Um…ye-." Kagome frowned when she got dial tone. She looked down to the base of the phone to see a clawed hand, holding down the hang up knob. She traced said hand to an angry face. Before she could ask him anything the phone rang again.

He glared at it, and Kagome tapped his hand. He stubbornly refused to move it. Rolling her eyes, she shoved his hand away.

"hello?"

"Kagome?"

"Oh hey Roku!" Kagome called scrambling over Sesshomaru to get closer to the phone.

"Are you alright?" came the anxious voice of her cousin.

"Of course I'm alright!" Kagome stated laughing a little at his concern, "why wouldn't I be, what's wrong Roku?"

"You need to turn on the news or any chat program its all over the place. Plus neither I nor Gatsu nor Sango has been able to reach you! Your mother and brother are worried sick, not to mention grandpa! And why the hell are you answering Sesshomaru's private line in his bedroom-."

Kagome didn't hear the rest of it as the phone was snatched from her, and an angry demon grounded out into the phone,

"If you are quite done yelling at my assistant would you mind telling me how so many persons obtained my number?" He snapped harshly.

-

-

Author's Corner

-

-

Hey guys! Yes my Author's Corner is like really long, because some of you guys is having a few problems with the story….So I think its best to clear them up here in case anyone else has the same problems. So here goes:

Problems

1) Sesshomaru does NOT think that Kagome's baby is his. The explanation is simple. Kagome couldn't make up her mind about a name for her own baby, so she thought that Sesshomaru might want to look at the names with her….considering that he is having a baby boy too. After Sesshomaru tells her he's not paying her to look at names, she makes reference to the fact that he'll need to choose a name too because he can't name his son Sesshomaru 2…and he gives her permission to name the babe, but on her own time.

2) There HAVE been status reports on the baby. A point to note is that Sesshomaru shows no real interest in the clone, it is just a way to keep what he has worked to build therefore he takes no real interest in the clone. So he has left all of his care to Kagome. In previous chapters you might recall Kagome saying that she didn't like the status report because they made the clone sound impersonal. So yes, Luna has been sending status reports saying that the baby is developing normally. Please note that Luna can use her knowledge of surrogate pregnancy (which is what she thinks the sperm is donated for) to send convincing status reports. So yea they are there, Kagome reads them, because honestly why would he bother himself what he feels is more of a hindrance than anything else unless something is going wrong.

3) As far as the matter of scent goes, you'll have to read more to find out whether the baby is Sesshomaru's or why he doesn't pick up a scent. So yea! I can't answer that one.

4)The visit to the doctor. Well its very simple, after he heard the necessary information Sesshomaru began tuning out the doctor…which u'll note is one of the reason the doctor stop speaking to him and request that Kagome's file/ docket be made. This is why Sesshomaru misses that the doctor thought they were married. So he's just too distracted to think off all that, and anyone would be feeling a little guilty after that, so it's not surprising that he was distracted.

5)Updates…one word for ya….school. It's sad I know, but they keep forcing me to go! Anyways yea, I have a lot of assignments and crap like that, not to mention studying…plus I'm failing Bio…and get this shit. Literatures in English –yea go figure. Anyways I really need to pull over a 65 average for these subjects and its hard work…..I believe it would be called AP Bio & Lit in the U.S….when the course is akin to the one in university?? Yea so that's what I'm doing and I get a lot of assignments so…I only do like five minute updates…it takes forever to finish a chapter! Plus I do two stories and I don't think its right to abandon one for the other….so yea….but if u get tired of waiting for this one to update go read Love As My Sister and tell me what u think about that J

I think that's all the concerns….hope these clear up your problems. I really don't want to have anyone out in the dark, and I must apologise for these points not being communicated properly. If there are any other concerns please tell me! Thanks!


	9. Reactions to Actions

-

-

Chapter 9

Reactions to Actions

-

-

Sesshomaru got up from the bed, his expression obviously angry as he grabbed the phone and went to the balcony, closing the French doors with a loud slam. Kagome followed him with her eyes that were full of concern, both for him and her cousin who was on the line. Whatever Miroku was saying didn't seem to be good for his health.

She edged closer to the balcony doors, while remaining on the bed, however his facial expression didn't shift and none of his words seemed to brake the barrier into the room, never the less she could tell he was irate.

Kagome was contemplating going closer to hear, when a soft knock echoed across the empty space. She turned to look at the door not sure what to say, she glanced back at the balcony, well he wasn't coming back for now.

"Come," Kagome called while arranging the sheets once again over her lower half.

A lady dressed in a maid outfit, came in with the stiff posture of someone who was used to their position and had been very successful, a no none sense type of person. She gave Kagome a curt bow, before straightening.

"Do you and my lord wish to dine now?" she asked.

Kagome glanced to the door then nodded her head enthusiastically, oh, did she ever! She was hungry, "Yes! Most definitely!" she answered a little too loudly. She slapped a hand over her mouth and turned a brilliant shade of red, at the stony look the other woman was giving her, "I mean…yes," she answered in a more suited tone, her face still red.

"Hn. Would you like to wash, before you eat?" She asked.

Kagome thought about it, and then nodded her head. It would be nice to eat while being clean. The concept sounded divine.

"Will you wash in the springs, or the personal bathroom?"

"The spring?" Kagome asked momentarily confused as to what spring she spoke of. The maid however seemed to take it as a yes and indicated for her to follow before sweeping from the room, in long firm strides.

Kagome jumped up from the bed, looking for something to put on under the shirt. However she couldn't spot anything and hurried after the lady that had already exited the room.

She spotted her a good way down the hall, and hurried after her. She caught up to the stiffly held servant in next to no time. She walked behind her in strained silence, before her attention was moved to the décor of the halls.

They were very tastefully done, with many expensive looking pieces hanging on the wall or sitting on elegant stands. Kagome paused in front of a very stylish luxurious looking Vase. She leaned closer her eyes scanning the intricate details painted on its lovely surface.

"That was inherited by my current lord from his father who inherited it from his grand sire. It was gifted to him from the dragons of the north, the race is now extinct, and it was made using a technique that no longer exists."

Kagome nodded her head looking at the vase in awe; it was truly a wonderful piece, enough to grab attention, "Is this crystal?" Kagome asked looking at a clear band that wrapped around parts of the design, representing fire from a dragon. It wrapped around the images, in thin strips, almost like it had melted away the pattern.

"The entire thing is crystal," she stated, obviously proud of her knowledge of her masters things, and proud it would seem of his things.

"Eh?" Kagome asked in surprise, "But how did they get the pattern on it? And Colour?"

"It is a lost technique," she answered smartly, her eyes beaming with the pleasure of telling her factual story, "It was only known by the dragons, however all the colours you see are their manipulation of the precious stones of our earth."

"You mean to say that those colourings are like sapphires and ruby and other gems?" Kagome asked her eyes wide with disbelief and shock. The lady nodded and Kagome looked with new awe at the vase that stood regally on its mahogany stand, prominent amidst the plants it was displayed with, "wow…" Kagome drawled. Then she scrunched her nose up, "Doesn't seem very smart…" she muttered.

Kagome could basically feel the anger and irritation rolling off the woman, she did not say anything, merely turned smartly and said sharply, "Come along, you don't want your meal to get cold."

Kagome looked at the woman who was marching off in a huff, and hurried after her, "I didn't mean anything by it, its just that its not very wise to have something like that hanging around with toddlers hanging around, I mean kids will be kids, and you know….. I mean…. he's going to need to move it…." Kagome trailed off, when she saw the hard look on the woman's face as she held the doors open for her.

"My lord is quite the intellect. Someone will be by in a half and hour to get you," As soon as Kagome stepped inside she allowed the door to slam close.

"Well that went well…" Kagome muttered to herself, still staring at the door, which shut her off from the offended servant. However her concern was quickly lost as she saw the lovely bathing area set out before her. It was a hot springs enclosed in the room, seating dug into the rock, but other from that it remained natural, the vapour rose hovering in the room, making a lovely romantic mist, a stand with soaps and oils were off to the side. The room had plants in it, mimicked an outdoor setting perfectly. The roofing was transparent, allowing her to look straight up at the sky.

Kagome had been lounging in the bath for god's knows how long when there was a knock on the door and the female from the night before slipped into the room. She had a robe and a pile of clothes in her hand.

"I was sent to fetch you," she stated softly.

Kagome nodded her head and sadly swam to the edge of the spring. She wondered how he got one inside. I mean really, who built their house around a spring? Then again there seemed to be openings to let the fumes out, it was a splendid room.

Once she was out, the lady rested the robe around her shoulders then moved from the room, leaving the now clean clothes behind. Kagome looked at her clothes, and blushed when she saw boxers folded neatly on top, obviously meant to replace her own dirty underwear.

Not like she had a choice anyways. She dressed quickly as if by so doing it would conceal the fact that she was in his boxers. Once done she headed out the door, where the girl was waiting.

Kagome followed behind said girl, she was a nervous little thing, dressed in the same maid uniform as the stiff middle aged woman Kagome had had the 'pleasure' of meeting.

Kagome attempted conversation, and they floated in and out of a nervous silence, until they got to the room. She had just gotten there when another servant was at the door with trolley carrying covered dishes.

"Where do you wish to have it mi lady?" the male asked.

"The balcony please," Kagome answered eagerly, she could hardly contain her joy at the lovely scents drifting towards her. Sesshomaru wasn't in the room, and the servant set both places on the small elegant table, before bowing and leaving.

Kagome walked them to the door, closing it behind them, and spun around rubbing her hands together in delight. She squeaked however and spun around again when she was greeted by Sesshomaru wrapped in nothing but a towel.

"Sorry!" Kagome called her voice coming out more of a squeak than anything else. She played with her hands nervously as she heard him moving around behind her. He didn't say anything but a soft.

"Hn."

"I didn't remember that you were here! Well I know you live here and all! But I never thought I'd actually see you like naked- not that I've thought of seeing you naked! I mean I didn't see anything. Oh my gosh I'm babbling!! This is so bad. I didn't mean to. I mean I didn't know and it wasn't my fault but-."

"You may turn," Sesshomaru told her simply as he adjusted his tie. Kagome turned slowly hesitantly looking at him.

"Sorry," she muttered again, "Breakfast is on the balcony."

"This Sesshomaru does not need to eat."

Kagome rolled her eyes and strolled across the room, her embarrassment forgotten, "Yes, you need to," she stated as a matter of fact, "So are we still going to the office? I thought I had an appointment for the doctor," Kagome stated tilting her head to the side in mild confusion.

"You shall stay here. Mizuki will see to you while I am gone. You can look at the room the boys will share-."

"Why am I staying here?" Kagome asked puzzled as he headed towards the door. She didn't however move from the path forcing him to stop.

He looked at her and Kagome sighed in irritation, "Ok fine, don't tell me!" she cried in exasperation throwing her arms in the air, "You haven't eaten yet."

"This Sesshomaru-."

"Needs to eat, like everything else," Kagome stated cutting him off, "we can eat at that table on the balcony. Then maybe you wont be so tense!" she gushed cheerily giving him a big smile and pulling him off to the area of which she spoke.

Sesshomaru scowled at her, but allowed her to pull him off. Really why was she so pushy. He sat in the seat that was obviously his, due to the scents lifting from the two covered plates.

He lifted the lids from both plates not finding it difficult in the least to reach Kagome's from his seat, and set the silver coverings to the side, before picking up his chop sticks and gesturing for her to join him.

"What did you get?" Kagome asked noting that their meals were distinctly different. She had porridge and a bowl of fruits. While he had some rather interesting looking thing, which she wasn't sure what it was, but it smelled like heaven on a bun.

He didn't answer her, but after hearing the same question five times finally answered, "food."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "No duh!" she cried. She poked at her own food uninterestedly as she looked at him eat his. She frowned down at her meal, then sighed and looked at his.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked, and if he had been anyone else he would have probably yelled it in irritation.

"Yours looks nicer."

"Yours is more suited to your taste," Sesshomaru commented as he continued to eat his meal.

Kagome sat there for a moment her mouth twisted to the side, "I cook for you all the time."

"Hn, but you do not eat like a demon."

"Is it raw?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer, and Kagome was left to wonder exactly what it was. Her stomach complained loudly and Kagome bit her lips

"Sesshomaru?"

He paused with a barely audible sigh, he didn't say anything however, just gripped his chop sticks slightly tighter as he waited for her to ask him, what she would ask whether or not he gave her the go ahead.

"Can I taste yours?"

"Hn," he pushed the plate towards her, it would make no difference after all. She would not like it and then he would be able to eat in peace and get back to the office.

Kagome took the offered plate, and put a small morsel into her mouth. She was shocked by how lovely it did taste, shoving her own meal aside, she brought his plate closer to her digging in with renewed vigor.

Sesshomaru reached for his plate and was met by a small cute attempt at a growl. He raised an eyebrow at her,

"I do believe that belongs to this Sesshomaru."

"Finders keepers," Kagome stated her mouth full as she stuck her tongue out at him, "have mine."

"This Sesshomaru will not eat _porridge_." He informed her adamantly, spitting out the word 'porridge' as if it were completely undignified and ludicrous to even think of. He took the plate from her, causing her to pout in disappointment. He attempted to eat but then she was staring at him across the table with a puppy dog look on her face. With a sigh he pushed the plate towards her and Kagome beamed happily at him.

Sesshomaru got up from the table and Kagome gave him a distracted wave goodbye. He shook his head as he walked off. Kagome made a mental note to call in a lunch order for him, as he would never do it himself before going back full force to her meal…well his meal that was now hers.

After finishing her meal, Kagome laid back on the bed, propped up by pillows. She had eaten her porridge also, and was now in a hazy state of content fullness. The plates were stacked neatly on the balcony table and she couldn't be bothered to find the kitchen. She was much too comfy.

The phone rang startling her from her light doze. Kagome stared at it, and after the third ring, picked up with a hesitant,

"Hello?" She recognized the voice on the other end as Mizuki, the nervous maid, and gave her the go ahead to come get the dishes.

Mizuki was in the room within the moment, full of apologizes for not getting there sooner, she then explained that Kagome could dial one, to reach her phone, in case she needed anything and proceeded to apologize for not telling her sooner, in her fretful manner. After reassuring her that all was well, Mizuki finally left.

By the time she did however Kagome was fully awake. She scratched her head looking at the phone. Hadn't Miroku said something about everyone being worried?

She bit her lip wondering who to call first. Miroku obviously knew she was fine, which means he would more than likely tell her mother and Souta, who undoubtedly had tones of questions.

She dialed Sango's Number, and after the second ring she picked up with a well practiced,

"Hello good morning, Sango speaking how may I help?"

"Hey, Sango!" Kagome greeted cheerfully, grinning at the exclamation of shock her friend released. She wasn't however expecting the screech her friend let out into the receiver, that sounded somewhere between a 'hello' and an 'Oh My Gosh!'

Kagome held the receiver away from her ear, flinching at the high pitch sounds her friend was releasing. Even from the distance she could still hear the words,

"Kagome, Oh my god! Where have you been? No one has been able to find you! You had everyone so worried, not to mention that no one can ever find Sesshomaru Taisho! Are you hurt? What happened? How could you have every one worried like this and not call to say you hadn't been kidnapped or something!-."

"Sango! Sango!" Kagome yelled into the receiver to get her friend settled, Sango finally seemed to take note and stop screaming. Taking a deep breath Kagome attempted to place the conversation on a rational track, "What are you talking about?" Kagome asked her voice depicting how hopelessly confused she was, "When was I missing?"

Kagome could literally see her friend sweat drop on the other end of the line before Sango answered, "What do you mean when? You've been missing! And you wouldn't answer your home or cell phone!"

"Sango I left my phone at the office, in fact Sesshomaru left my bag at the office and I'm not at home. I've just been gone a few hours…not even a day really," Kagome muttered thoughtfully.

"Really?" Sango asked scratching her head, "I guess you're right, it has only been about half a day. Boy does the news blow things out of proportion."

"The news?" Kagome shrieked causing Sango to flinch, "What the hell? When was I on the news? And why?"

"Well you didn't expect that your leap from a seventy five story building in the arms of one of the most sought after bachelors in Japan….no make that the world, would go unnoticed, did you?" Sango asked in a very flat, 'you have to be seriously stupid to think that,' voice.

"Eh?" Was Kagome's startled reply that she practically yelled into the phone When had she and Sesshomaru leapt off of anything much less out of a building!

"Oh! It's on channel three right, now. Turn on your TV," Sango instructed with helpful excitement.

Kagome frowned but did as told, quickly going to channel three on the large screen plasma. The figure of a very attractive young woman, about twenty five or so appeared on a talk show set. Kagome listened as she rattled off a history of Sesshomaru Taisho before going to 'clip' that had, as she put it, 'all of Japan in a buzz!.'

The clip of which she referred to looked as if it was shot by a home camera, the image was a little grainy but clear enough to make out all the details. It looked like just the average outside of Taisho Corps, someone talking to the person videoing asking in an annoyed voice if he could video the actual people on the vacation instead of the clouds, the conversation was cut off when there was a great crash, glass came raining down from the very top floor of the building, amidst the falling spray was the form of Sesshomaru, looking very impeccable in his business suit clutching a very limp Kagome. Kagome screamed, expecting to see herself plummet to her death along with her boss, not that this was at all realistic considering that she was right there….but you would have too, probably. She breathed a sigh of relief when some sort of fluffy cloud looking thing gathered beneath his feet and he zoomed off her limp form clutched tightly to his chest.

Kagome put a hand over her racing heart as she pulled her attention back to what the black haired host was saying.

'The woman clutched in his arms was identified as his personal assistant Kagome Higurashi. Now I don't care what the circumstances are I would kill to be in his arms!' she stated with a girlish giggle that caused the crowd to erupt in woots, 'ok, ok guys here's something you might not know, I have it from credible sources that Ms. Higurashi, has been having an affair with Sesshomaru Taisho!"

There were a series of boos on air and she went into a history of Kagome that made her sound like she had been screwing Sesshomaru from the beginning.

"I mean, the black haired bombshell landed the best job in Japan straight out of university. The very same university Sesshomaru had been frequenting during Ms. Higarashi's last year-."

Kagome pressed the power button immediately cutting off the woman that she had taken an instant dislike to.

"Can you believe her? I mean what the hell!" Kagome yelled into the phone with a huff, "I got my job fair and square! I mean me and Sesshomaru?" She asked angrily.

"um….Kags. She isn't the only one. That's how the story has been from every station, with the addition of you being missing. And that Sesshomaru Taisho showed up this morning at work without you, so you are in effect still missing."

Kagome let out a groan and threw herself down on the bed. She screamed into the pillow out of shear frustration. I mean honestly what the hell?

"Oh snap, kags? I have to go I'll call you when I get off though. You should call your mom, she's beside herself."

"Oh ok, bye Sango." Kagome stated in a whinny voice before hanging up the phone. Kagome sighed and dialed her mom's number.

The phone was picked up after the third ring, and her mother's voice came through the receiver, "Hello Higurashi Shrine-."

"Hi mom, it's Kagome-."

"Kagome?" her mother asked with a sigh of relief, "I'm glad you called, Miroku just called, he told me you where fine. But it's nice to hear from you. How is the baby dear?"

"He's fine, mom. The doctor said he'd be fine. I'm at Sesshomaru's. Can you believe what they are saying on the television? I mean I didn't even know Sesshomaru then!" Kagome ranted.

Her mother gave a very demure snort of agreement, "You can't imagine how much they've worried me. I'm just happy that it was all one big misunderstanding though. What exactly did happen, dear? Your cousin didn't quite say, and I got the feeling he was sketchy on the details himself," Her mother told her and Kagome heard the tiny clank of a metal meeting metal.

She could just smell the lovely meal that her mother would be cooking, "Oh mom, you _can't_ imagine how much I miss your cooking," Kagome stated licking her lips hungrily.

Her mother chuckled, the merry sound causing Kagome to blush but smile none the less, "Don't worry you'll be tasting it soon, enough. Souta's birthday isn't that far off."

Kagome smiled and nodded into the phone, "Yes. I can't wait. Can you believe I haven't had time to get him anything yet?"

"Would you like me to pick something out for you dear?"

"Oh, no!" Kagome protested, "I couldn't possibly have you do that. I don't care how much work I have Souta is my brother, and I'm going to get him a present if it kills me!" Kagome stated with fierce determination.

"Don't go plunging over any bridges now," her mother said seriously, which caused both ladies to laugh, "But on a serious note you never did answer my question. What caused Sesshomaru to dive out the window like that, and for that matter why were you so limp?"

Kagome bit her lips not sure what to say, 'he caused me to fall and hit my head knocking me out,' didn't exactly seem like the thing to say, I mean he hadn't meant it, and having her mother castrate her devilishly sexy boss was not at the top of her list of things to get done. Actually it was at number twenty-seven, and got bumped up to number fifteen once or twice depending on how much of an ass he was being.

"Um…you know how clumsy I can get, so anyways I fell," Kagome started deciding on a modified version of the truth, her mother's startled gasp got her to continue, "I was knocked out, so Sesshomaru was trying to rush me to the doctor, I guess I got a reaction out of him huh?" she asked with a weak chuckle.

"Oh my! Well are you ok?" her mother asked ignoring her attempt at a joke, "How is the baby? What did the doctor say?"

"According to Sesshomaru, the doctor said I was quite fine. I was supposed to go back today but, he didn't want me to leave the house. Cant complain though I can use the rest."

"That's quite smart of him. I can't imagine how worried he must be over all this-."

"Mom," Kagome stated hesitantly, "You do know what those news reporters said about me and Sesshomaru is a lie….don't you?" she asked dreading the answer, but her mother's tone was a little too suspicious for her liking, and it wouldn't be the first her mom had hinted at something going on between them. Where the woman got the idea of it was beyond her, and even though Kagome had strongly protested anything more than thinking her boss was sexy somehow her mother still had the idea stuck in her head.

"uh-huh of course dear," was her mother's flippant unconvincing reply, "So how is he?"

"He's fine. He hasn't called though. I would have expected him to by now," Kagome said thoughtfully wondering what exactly her boss was doing at the moment.

"Oh I'm sure he will dear,"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the suspicious sounding comfort. She held the receiver away from her ear as if by so doing she could scrutinize the woman on the other end, putting it back to her ear she said, "I mean a call _strictly_ about work," she stated emphasizing the strictly.

"Uh-huh," came her mother's unconvinced reply that made Kagome want to scream.

"Mama!!" Kagome protested loudly into the phone.

Her mother laughed, "I understand dear, you two aren't dating," Kagome sighed in relief and her mother continued, "What time will you two be arriving at the shrine?"

Kagome almost fell over at her mother's refusal to believe her, "Mama! We aren't dating! He won't be coming!"

"Well did you invite him to come along dear?"

"No, Sesshomaru doesn't take breaks from work. I swear, I think he's allergic or something," Kagome stated wishing her boss was normal and actually liked vacation time…..she liked vacation time….

"That is why it's good to invite him. He needs to relax or he's going to burst something."

"He won't come," Kagome stated adamantly.

"Kagome," her mother reprimanded lightly.

"But I'll invite him anyways, so that he can make the decision himself."

"That's a girl. Oh dear. I have to go, I think your grandfather is trying to cast out one of his demons again…out of the local milk boy."

"Alright mom," Kagome said with a chuckle, "Love you."

Her mother gave a hurried love you too, and she could hear her calling to her dad, before the line went dead with a loud click. Kagome laughed and shook her head, oh gosh she missed her grand father, there was never a dull moment with him around.

"Come," Kagome called when a soft knock filled the room.

Mizuki entered the room, with a small smile directed at Kagome while nervously pulling on her braid, "um…the doctor is here mi lady, should I send him in?"

Kagome gave a surprised look, but nodded her head. Mizuki exited the room and returned moments later with the doctor. Since Kagome had been unconscious he introduced himself. He seemed like a kind old demon, one of those grandfatherly types, although he didn't look a day over fifty Kagome could tell he was much older.

"I'm just doing a routine check up. There's nothing to worry about," Dr. Fushi informed her kindly as he listened to her heart beat.

Kagome nodded her head, and listened intently as he explained everything he was checking as he went. By the time he was finished she had taken a great liking to the kind demon.

"Um, I have some concerns though," Kagome stated after he told her he was finished.

Dr. Fushi paused in his packing of his equipment to look at her, giving her his full attention.

"I mean, I know this might seem silly but…aren't I a little big?" Kagome asked looking down at her tummy. From what she heard she wasn't supposed to be showing yet, or the baby moving.

The doctor chuckled lightly, "Oh no, your progressing quite normally, and so is your young man. Now if only we could get the older young man to come to his check ups." He stated with a smile and returned to packing his bags.

"But you've been submitting his medical reports," Kagome stated her brows knitted in confusion.

"So I have," the doctor stated with a mischievous smile and a wink, "I'd appreciate if you'd get him to come see me, before the next one."

Kagome nodded, "I'll see what I can do for you. Let me walk you out." She stated getting up from the bed and moving downstairs.

The doctor nodded his head following her along, "So how long have you known Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked to break the silence that had ensued.

"Well, I've known him from before he was a thought in his father's head. His father, now there was a demon that didn't mind giving this old man some loose change, always ensured his mate both of them, and later his sons, were at their check ups."

"What about himself?" Kagome asked.

"Ha! There's a laugh. You see I knew the one thing that the old demon was afraid of. Doctors," He turned to smirk at Kagome, "I bet none of his associates would have thought of that ne? Sending him to the doctor to see him squirm, and I assure you, quite a few of them wanted to see him squirm!" he laughed merrily causing Kagome to smile.

"He sounds like a trip."

"Oh he was!" The doctor agreed nodding his head, "Just imagine the seriousness of Sesshomaru, the ruggedness of Inuyasha coupled with his carefree attitude, a warped but hilarious sense of humor, and you'll have the old man pat. You can't imagine how much those boys remind me of him. He'd have loved to be here, to see this, eh Taisho?" the old demon asked looking fondly of a painting of an Inu demon in his true form.

"Is that him?" Kagome asked staring in awe at the massive figure that was depicted.

"Eh? Oh yes, that is him. Haven't you seen any of the family pictures?" He asked turning to face her.

Kagome shook her head and the doctor chuckled.

"well aint that just like Sesshomaru? Ask Mizuki to show you were he keeps them. She should be able to pry the information from Jaken. Now keep well, I'll be seeing you." The doctor stated with a bow.

Kagome bowed back and waved to him as he went down the front steps. Kagome closed the doors after he had gotten into his car.

"Mizuki!!" She called excitedly. She blinked when she found the demon running towards her.

"Is there something wrong mi lady?" Mizuki asked skidding to a stop.

"Eh? No, not at all," Kagome assured the worried demon, "Do you know where Sesshomaru keeps all his family pictures?"

"Oh of course, he keeps most of them in attic, along with a few of his boyhood things,"

"Oh good! What say you and I take a looks-y?"

"Um… I don't think he'd like that…..-."

"That the point," Kagome said with an evil laugh, "lead the way!" Mizuki looked at her unsurely but began walking none the less, a gleeful Kagome following her. Kagome just couldn't wait to see what kind of dirt she could dig up on the stoic youkai.

-

-

Time Change

-

-

Kagome sighed as she looked at the clock. Seven o' clock, and Sesshomaru wasn't home yet. It wasn't that she missed him it was just that she had run out of things to do. She had looked through his boyhood collection, selecting an embarrassing picture of him on the potty to lean on the bedside lamp, so that he'd be sure to see it, which was no fun if he didn't come home to see it! She had also found a cute picture of him and his little brother asleep and cuddling, one with him in his demon form, and another with him sitting down cuddling his teddy a ball between his legs and thumb in his mouth, and the actual teddy from the picture all of which she thought would go great in the nursery. It would add a homey feel to it.

With a sigh Kagome called enter at the knock.

"Are you sure you won't have dinner?" Mizuki asked peeking her head into the room.

"I'm waiting on Sesshomaru," Kagome answered, defiantly. Mizuki nodded her head, bowed and then closed the door. Kagome sighed and threw herself down on his pillows, before grabbing the phone off the hook.

She quickly dialed the work number, and waited, after four rings he picked up with a snappish,

"What?"

Kagome chuckled lightly, "Is that how you've been greeting persons all day?" She asked with a giggle, just imagining his glare.

Sesshomaru glanced down at the receiver before sending it a glare and returning to his typing.

Kagome shook her head at his lack of response, "I just hope, you haven't crossed anyone too badly," she stated thinking about the amount of damage control she'd have to do. Once again he remained silent, "So…what ya doing?" Kagome asked.

"Work."

"Oh, gee, you don't say?" Kagome muttered sarcastically, "I had a fun day. I saw doctor Fushi, He's really nice. I rather liked him. He said everything was fine with me and the baby. Oh and I had the most amazing lunch! Can you believe that they never allow me to skip a meal here? It's like the world's greatest hotel. And can I tell you that the hot spring is to die for! It is so amaz-."

"What is the purpose of this call?" Sesshomaru snapped into the phone, he hadn't had a moment's rest with all the reporters trying to get a hold of him. Not to mention the annoying business calls, and secretary who was forced to fill in for Kagome and not only did she butcher the job, but she made his office reek of her stench, almost completely removing what was left of Kagome's.

"Geesh, you don't have to bite my head off," Kagome muttered, "I was just wondering when you planned on coming home…." She trailed off realizing how much like a wife she sounded and blushed, "I mean not that I need you to come home or anything….I mean not that I don't want you here, its your house after all I cant very well tell you when not to be here, Its just that I was thinking- not that I was thinking about you! I mean-."

"Stop your ramblings this Sesshomaru is aware of what you mean," Sesshomaru stated with a sigh, as he rubbed his temples, "I do not intend to return there for the night."

"What?" Kagome asked looking at the receiver as if he was mad, "why not?"

"This Sesshomaru has a bathroom and a suit of clothing here," he told her resuming his clacking at the computer.

"It doesn't matter. You need to come home!" Kagome said in disbelief, "it's not healthy to stay at work so much,"

"This Sesshomaru stays at work, and is quite healthy."

"Yea right," Kagome muttered.

"What are you insinuating?" Sesshomaru asked narrowing his eyes at her or rather his computer screen.

"Nothing, nothing at all. But come on Sesshomaru, don't you want to come home to a nice warm bed?" She asked in an attempt to tempt him.

"Hn. This Sesshomaru can do without it."

"Oh come on! You have the loveliest bed under the sun! I'm sure of it; I'd kill to have a bed this comfy, where did you get it by the way?"

"It was custom made hence its size."

"Oh….." Kagome muttered looking at the huge bed, "Why is it this big anyways?"

"This Sesshomaru sleeps on it when he is transformed."

"You mean the dog like form that you take?" Kagome asked glancing at the pictures placed neatly in the corner.

"Hn."

"Ok, well, you still need to come home. I mean there is a yummy meal here waiting for you, and it's got your name on it-."

"This Sesshomaru is not hungry," Sesshomaru answered, smirking at her annoyed, 'hmph.'

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the phone. He was just deliberately being difficult and she knew it! She could basically hear that smirk! Damn he pushed her buttons!

"Come on, it's really good….just the way you like it. It smells like heaven, I bet it is better than what you smell now…."

"Most things are better than what I smell now," Sesshomaru growled in annoyance. He narrowed his eyes at the computer screen, great now he was thinking aloud like his assistant, this would just not do.

"Eh?" Kagome asked surprised by getting an actual answer, "What exactly do you smell?"

"Satura has been filling in for you," Sesshomaru stated, not bothering to hide the dislike in his voice. It didn't matter anyways; he was after all only speaking to Kagome.

His statement was met with a giggle that caused him to frown, "What do you find so amusing?"

"Why did you higher her?"

There was silence for a moment then he responded, "That, eludes this Sesshomaru, I was under the influence."

Kagome erupted in a fit of laughter at that. She could just imagine Sesshomaru under the influence, "Right, of course you were probably under the influence of her long legs!"

"Hn, they are hardly anything to note hence her relief that you partially cover your legs… at least to the knees."

"Hey! Are you trying to say I dress scantily?" Kagome asked indignantly. Kagome was met with silence and she huffed, "I do not dress like Ms. Office Slut," she whined.

Sesshomaru smirked, he could almost see her pout, "This Sesshomaru thinks he has seen her come in an outfit similar to one of yours," he stated in a serious tone, his smirk widened at her surprised and outraged cry.

"What?" Kagome shrieked, "Oh my gosh! Have I been unintentionally flashing people?" Kagome asked turning a bright shade of red.

"Only on Tuesdays," Sesshomaru answered with a smirk.

"What? Oh my, gosh- wait what?" Kagome asked just now hearing what he had said, "Sesshomaru! That wasn't nice!" Kagome yelled in a playful scold, "You had me worried there," she muttered in relief, "But anyways, aren't you going to come back? Or do you really wish to smell Satura all night?"

"Hn."

"See you in twenty minutes?" Kagome asked hopefully,

"Ten," was the answer before the line went dead.

Kagome gave a loud whoop bouncing happily on the bed fully enjoying one of her rear victories over Sesshomaru Taisho. Her joyful expression caused a very worried Mizuki to burst into the room.

"Mi Lady are you alright?" She asked obviously on edge.

"Oh I'm fine. Sorry," Kagome muttered sheepishly.

"Will you eat now?"

"Ten minutes time."

Mizuki nodded and left the room. True to his word Sesshomaru arrived in ten minutes, just as Mizuki came to announce that dinner was on the table. Kagome nodded her thanks and Mizuki left bowing her goodbye to Sesshomaru.

"Hello!" Kagome greeted Sesshomaru happily as he put down his brief case. She was partially bouncing on the bed as she spoke, her knees tucked neatly behind her, her pig tails, yes she had chosen to braid her hair in two, using an elastic to secure the ends, bounced around giddily with her movements.

Sesshomaru glanced at his over excited assistant, not sure as to the reason for her exuberance before dropping the bag he had retrieved from her desk which contained her spare clothing and going to his desk and setting the lap top down. He was about to sit, when the chair was suddenly removed from its place under the table, and standing in front of him was his assistant.

"Come on, its dinner time, didn't you hear Mizuki?" Kagome asked standing in front of the chair so that he couldn't get to it.

"This Sesshomaru agreed to no such thing."

"Well this Kagome already told them you were eating." Kagome said with a smile, folding her arms in finality.

"Miko-."

"Oh come on!" Kagome cried grabbing his hand and attempting to drag him away. Kagome however found that she might have well been trying to push Japan closer to the Caribbean for all the progress she made. She turned to him with a pleading puppy dog look, "Please Sesshomaru?" She asked while continuing to pull his hand.

Sesshomaru glared at her, "Do not think that look is the ticket to the world," he stated impassively but allowed her to move him. He was rewarded by a great grin.

"Of course not. It only works with you, Miroku, Gatsu, and Souta, it would probably work on your brother too," Kagome stated as she lead him out of the room. She stopped pulling him however considering that she didn't know where they were going merely held his hand as he lead them.

Sesshomaru frowned at her grouping of him and Kagome laughed nudging him in the side, "oh come on, it's not like your turning into Miroku. You haven't groped my ass yet!" Kagome stated beaming at him.

Sesshomaru looked at her and was tempted to do just that. However it would undoubtedly make her label him in the same category as his perverse adviser, which would not do at all.

"So how was your day?" Kagome asked as he held the door open to the dinning room.

Sesshomaru didn't answer, but Kagome noticed the slight narrowing of his eyes as he sat at his place.

"That bad, huh?" She asked slipping into the seat beside him. She was surprised by how small the dinning room was; really she was expecting something more formal.

"This was the family dinning area," Sesshomaru commented, almost as if reading her mind.

"Was?" Kagome asked putting a piece of food in her mouth.

"There is no longer a family here." Sesshomaru stated beginning on his own meal.

Kagome looked around the room with a small frown. For some reason that made her really sad. It was a nice room, seemed one that would hold lots of good memories for anyone to eat there. She shook her head, "Well there will be again soon!" She stated brightly flashing him a dazzling smile.

"Hn." Sesshomaru stated, choosing not to point out that he wouldn't be home any more than he already was. But he supposed the miko and the two boys who were to inhabit the place could be considered a family.

"Can you imagine when the two of them get in here? I mean, I don't think your tray will be as immaculate as that," Kagome stated gesturing to his plate that was still neatly arranged, as if he had eaten in a specific order.

"This Sesshomaru does not see how children will affect his eating pattern."

"Oh don't you know how children like to eat from their parents plates?" Kagome asked as she absently reached over and using her fork to take a strip of his meat.

Sesshomaru followed her fork with his eyes watching its journey to her mouth, "I have no idea what you mean," he stated dryly, before commencing his eating, ignoring her as she took bits and pieces off his plate.

He was fairly used to her odd eating patterns. She had been stealing from him, ever since he agreed that she could order him lunch, no matter if he even decided to eat human food. She would steal from his plate even if they had the same thing; he had actually tested this theory before. It was now just an accepted fact, besides he didn't much like the things she took. However never before had she stolen raw meat, he decided against saying anything as she took another piece.

"So how was your day?" Kagome asked taking a sip of her juice. After not receiving an answer she decided she'd have to milk it out of him, "ok, well I'll just speak until you're ready to tell me. You know Mizuki and I were speaking today and she was telling me about this great new pad. Do you know like when you-."

"The woman is a disaster," Sesshomaru stated cutting her off. He had no interest in hearing of pads or other feminine by-products, "She got her nails stuck in the photo copier," Sesshomaru stated his annoyance mounting at the memory.

"She made horrid coffee and tea. Then she spilled tea on the carpet. She wore shoes that made a sound, on carpet. This Sesshomaru thinks there are now several holes in the floor-."

"Oh come on Sesshomaru, she couldn't be that bad. What was wrong with the tea?"

"It smelt of her," Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome looked at him and blinked was he serious? She had to use her hand to stop the laughter from spilling out at seeing his completely serious face, she managed a strain, "oh," Kagome cleared her throat to hide the giggles seeing his narrowed eyes she made greater effort, "didn't you at least taste it?"

"This Sesshomaru would not put something so putrid to his lips. I have suffered three mixed files because of her inability to monitor what companies are owned by whom. The deals with the Oranagai family almost fell through because of her negligence. The news reporters were constantly bombarding the buildings and the telephone lines, the woman actually connected me to three of them, because they stated they were from clients. Did this Sesshomaru mention that her stench gave me a migraine? Why would anyone wish to put such fowl smelling substance on themselves? And it never wore off!"

"It's not bad, it's just strong smelling," Kagome muttered, she had after all used that brand of perfume. In reality one shouldn't use as much as Satura insisted on putting on, so she could only imagine how it smelt to Sesshomaru. Kagome shifted under his glare, "I know just what you need!" Kagome declared pushing her chair back to stand.

Sesshomaru looked at her doubtfully.

"Oh come on," Kagome stated with a laugh, taking his fork and placing it on his tray, "let's go."

With a sigh Sesshomaru got up to follow Kagome. Fifteen minutes later he was parked outside of an ice cream shop, with the bubbly woman a cone clutched reluctantly in his claws, while she happily licked her own.

"Come on Sesshomaru! Just taste it already!" Kagome cried out in exasperation as she watched him, "it's starting to get soggy."

Sesshomaru growled at the substance that was making its way closer to his hand. He would not _lick_ the sweet thing. While it may have been acceptable to do so as a boy, it was now beneath him.

Kagome rolled her eyes at his growl, "Oh you're really going to get it to stop melting that way," she teased going closer to him, "here let me help you."

Leaning over she licked the ice cream, removing the droplets that threatened to spill. Kagome closed her eyes enjoying the blissful flavour; Sesshomaru looked down at her, when she made a tiny purring noise, watching as she licked the cold treat again, and so it was that neither noticed the tiny flash that went off from a man with a camera on the other side of the street.

"This Sesshomaru was not aware that humans purred."

Kagome grinned at him, and he wiped the ice cream that landed on her chin away.

"Ice Cream does wonders!" Kagome answered with a grin.

Sesshomaru looked at the cone doubtfully before hesitantly taking a lick. Causing Kagome to give a loud cheer. Several people stopped to look at them, but Kagome didn't seem to notice as she did a victory dance and celebrated the fact that Sesshomaru Taisho ate ice cream….no licked ice cream. Sesshomaru shook his head, smirking at her antics, and proceeded to eat his ice-cream. He could become addicted to this, if only no one had to see him lick it.

"I'll add it to your shopping list," Kagome told him with a smile, as she leaned her head against him.

"Hn."

"You really need to expand your vocabulary." She stated with a grin.

Sesshomaru made two other stops with his assistant going to a gaming lounge and then a hot dog stand. So it was at twelve in the night he found himself driving home, with Kagome's head in his lap, as she slept soundly. He absently patted her head, not knowing when the Satura induced migraine had cleared. Pulling up to the front steps of his home he lifted the sleeping woman from the car. Jaken was there to greet him at the door, and he tossed the keys to the blundering blimp before heading to his room.

Sesshomaru kicked the door closed behind him, and attempted to put his assistant down, but she groaned holding steadfast to his neck. Sesshomaru spent quite a few moments tugging at her arms before finally relenting and getting into the bed.

He would leave as soon as her grip loosened, he did after all have better things to do. As soon as his body was besides hers, Kagome wrapped herself around him giving off a contented sigh. Sesshomaru gave a tiny yawn before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

-

-

Author's Corner

-

-

Ok! Please don't hate me. I'm in exam mode. I've done three of them already, So I now have like ten more to do. In essence, I've used my study time…well some of it.

I know I haven't updated in like…years. But usually I type in like five minute breaks, but I really haven't had the time to do even that. So I decided to like just sit and write a chapter, so this one was extra long to make up for it. So tell me what you think ok? I hope the length of it makes up for the time spent away, hopefully all goes well and regular updates should start by June.

Review! Love ya guys!

Bye!


	10. A New Enemy

-

-

Chapter 10

A new enemy

-

-

Kagome frowned as she listened to the radio program that had been her favorite morning time wake up, but now she was seriously thinking of canning it. She had often listened to it, on the drive to work- that is when she was blessed with the rare occasion of getting there at normal hours or when she was in the office but now the woman was just plain annoying.

"If it angers you, why do you listen?"

"Eh?" Kagome asked spinning around to face the person who had spoken. She blushed upon seeing her boss, adjusting his tie. She had been blushing ever since she woke up wrapped around him because of two very embarrassing factor, one she had been having a very personal dream about said youkai and two she had awoken to him sniffing her. Realizing what he had said she waved the brush she had been using at him dismissively, "it's not that, but come on! Can you believe these people? I am most definitely not sleeping with you! Nor am I missing! So, like what the hell?"

"Hn. You are making this Sesshomaru late."

"What?" Kagome yelled incredulously, "I am not making you late, you haven't even finishe- oh….you're ready," she trailed off, seeing that he was dressed, brief case in hand looking at her with one of his eyebrows raised, "well that's not fair! You're faster than me-."

"You have been dressing for an hour now," Sesshomaru stated matter of fact as he waited for her to finish adjusting the clip in her hair.

"You still have an unfair advantage," Kagome stated nonchalantly, as she gave herself a once over in the mirror.

"Enlighten me."

"Huh?" Kagome asked turning her head so that she could look at him. She twisted her mouth to the side in thought, "Well….um…." She muttered scratching the back of her head, trying to search for anything. Sesshomaru in the mean time was giving her an infuriatingly smug look, "You're not pregnant!" She said with finality, "When you become pregnant then we can speak. Hmph!" With that said she placed the brush down and twirled towards the bedroom door.

"This Sesshomaru fails to see how that affects anything," Sesshomaru informed her as they walked along the hallways.

"That's because you're not pregnant," Kagome told him sticking out her tongue at him.

"You're argument is weak."

"But I still win!" Kagome stated triumphantly with a big smile as she got into the passenger's side of the car. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her, and Kagome just kept up her million watt grin.

Starting the engine he pulled out, or rather raced out of the drive way. Kagome rolled her eyes at the ridiculous speed, and he said he was nothing like his brother. They were both speed addicts, and workaholics well Inuyasha was more of an attention deficit disorder, she swore he couldn't sit still for two seconds.

"How's your brother?" Kagome asked on impulse.

Sesshomaru spared her a glance and Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't give me that look. He's your brother, you ought to know!" She told him. She sighed at his non responsive state; well at least he didn't say half brother this time, "Isn't his birthday coming up too?"

"You should know, that is why you are hired," Sesshomaru stated pausing at a stop sign then racing away again without so much of a glance in her direction.

"Well I mean I have it written down. But I just thought of it considering that my brother's birthday is like in the next two weeks. Remember I'm leaving for that by the way, for the week," Kagome caught his frown, and it was like a chain reaction, as a frown appeared on her face too, "Sesshomaru, you said I could go," She warned in a low voice.

"This Sesshomaru is quite aware of what he says."

"Well what was with the look?" Kagome asked, facing him with a raised eyebrow, "and don't give me that look! I know you gave me a look! It was the, you're not going look. But I am going to spend the week with my family or so help me I will quite this job-."

"You can not."

"Oh I can! Even if I'm going to work in a burger joint for the rest of my life!"

"Hn."

Kagome took a moment to glare at him, before finally relenting with a 'huff,' "You're invited by the way."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her and actually spared her a glance. Kagome blushed bright red, "Well I mean, its not like you have to come for the entire week, you can just come for the day," She muttered turning away, uncomfortably.

"You may go."

"You're not coming?"

"No."

Kagome rolled her eyes, didn't she tell her mother he'd say no? Didn't she? "Well anyways, have you thought about what you're getting him?" He glanced at her again and Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha! You know that guy who looks like you, the one whose birthday is coming up; you have the same father….ringing a bell?"

"This Sesshomaru will get him nothing."

"Oh no you won't! And I am not writing you're name on my present this time!" At his un-movable expression Kagome frowned, "He knew you didn't get him anything Sesshomaru-."

"You were the one who wanted to put up the pretence-."

"He's your brother!"

"Half brother!" He growled back in a low irritated voice. He gave the steering wheel an angry jerk, resulting in them going a little too sharply around a corner. However the car was back on its normative course in next to no time sailing past the other mansions that now lined the road at least a good three miles from the Taisho grounds….and yes all the space in-between did belong to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried throwing her hand up in exasperation. Sometimes she swore he acted worse than a five year old! She turned to fix him with a glare that clearly stated she was going to scream his name again. Her turning had caused her to be braced against the door, just barely resting on the edge of her seat.

"What do you recommend?"

Kagome leaned back in the chair with a shrug, "I don't know. Come on you ought to know what he'll like."

"Hn. Contact Toutosai, for me-."

"You're getting him a sword?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"Hn. It is appropriate; he is after all entering adulthood."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't bother to question it, as far as she knew Inuyasha was at least twenty five so the entering adulthood thing was a little strange to her, probably a youkai thing. Well anyways. She made a mental note to call the swords man.

"Did you see any of the designs, for the party? Inuyasha's assistant was supposed to forward them yesterday, so you two could agree on the layout and décor."

"Did you see them?" Sesshomaru asked not really interested in the topic. He found decorating an insanely feminine task that held as much interest as watching grass grow. Of course he appreciated the beauty after it was done, but he had no interest in the getting there process.

"Yes. I prefer the theme with the earth tones. I know Inuyasha likes red, but the other one just looks too much like a horror movie. I mean it is a formal ball after and no where near Halloween."

"Hn."

"Send that back today then?" Kagome asked as he slowed the car and the tower that was Taisho Inc. loomed up in front of them, the light creating a lovely pattern on the tinted glass of the building that seemed to be constructed of nothing but glass, "Who are all those people?" Kagome asked, her speech coming out slow with the distraction of looking out the window at the myriads of people gathered outside the building.

She realized who they were the moment the car was spotted. Millions of blinding flashes went off causing her to raise a hand to shield her eyes from the bright lights that threatened to blind her.

"Put up your window, and do not leave the car until this Sesshomaru takes you out."

Kagome nodded her head in shock, while trying to hide her face from the absurdly bright flashes. She managed to get the window up, shutting out the roar of the crowd who had all started speaking or yelling at once. The car pulled to a halt in the parking space that was labeled for Sesshomaru and as soon as it came to a stop they were surrounded by the people, all taking pictures or speaking into devices.

Sesshomaru got out of the car and was instantly bombarded with questions from all persons present, although none dared to trespass into his personal space. He made his way to the passenger's side and opened the door. Kagome got out of the car and Sesshomaru grabbed hold of her elbow walking with purposeful strides towards the door. His expression was his same unreadable mask, even she couldn't tell anything other than the fact that he was annoyed, and he moved as if the other people weren't actually there; With an indifference that Kagome would have killed for… at the moment at least.

Kagome felt like her head was spinning with all the voices and the lights. There were just too many of them, everyone trying to speak at once creating a jumble of voices over which some questions rang louder than others. Then someone snagged her hair. She cried out as her head snapped back from the force of the grab, her hand immediately going to her abused scalp, severing Sesshomaru's hold on her. Then someone grabbed her by the elbow and spun her around to face them, the camera going off in her face and the sudden momentum made her feel woefully dizzy. They were all screaming questions at her and pressing in at all angles. She turned her head this way and that to see if she could spot the tai youkai she had been walking with.

"Sesshomaru!" She cried out in a panic. They kept pressing in on her screaming questions, and a few took to shaking her.

A loud growl caused all to be quite, and Kagome found herself spun around again, but this time she landed in a secure embrace. Looking up she saw Sesshomaru, a look of promised pain on his face. The reporters had the good sense to back up a step. He glanced down at her, and Kagome wiped at her tear stained face,

"I'm fine," she mumbled out.

He started moving again this time with his hand placed securely around her waist. When they were almost at the doors they were met by a team of security guards, Gatsu and Miroku among them. They set to work pushing the nosey crowd away from the two. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when she was finally in the building.

"What the hell was that?" Kagome asked shakily as he led her into the elevator. She leaned against him as they ascended.

When the doors opened Kagome had finally gotten her bearings about her. Her clip was lost and her hair fell messily about her head. She rubbed her head still slightly dazed by the occurrence, "um….I'm going to go fix my hair in the bathroom…" she muttered, "Then I'm going to meet with Satura about what happened yesterday. Were any of your appointments cancelled?" She asked looking at him questioning.

"No."

"Then you should have a meeting with Mr. Ottomo," She stated remembering his schedule, from the top of her head, "It should be in another ten, fifteen minutes."

"Hn," and with that he was gone. In his office the door closed. Kagome made her way to the bathroom, and splashed some water on her face.

Ok that wasn't so bad….Just almost mauled by crazy people trying to get information out of you. You're fine you did good. Kagome gave herself a comforting smile, ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to smooth it then exited the bathroom. Once at her desk she dialed Satura as she started up her computer.

"Hello, Satura speaking," Came the sultry voice.

"Satura, this is Kagome," Kagome answered as she opened her inbox, looking for the message Inuyasha had sent; before she could get another word out Satura began speaking.

"Oh Kagome dear, we just saw what happened outside on the T.V. You poor thing! Are you ok?" She asked in an exaggeratedly concerned voice.

"It was live?" Kagome asked in shock, and then caught herself, "I'm fine, thanks. Can you come up here? I want discuss what happened yesterday."

"Oh of course I'll be right up."

Kagome frowned as the line went dead. Well that would be a first. She had never gotten such a nice reaction out of Satura before; usually it was like pulling teeth. Maybe she was feeling sympathetic. Kagome typed her response to Inuyasha and sent it, indicating what design she thought was best. By the time she had done that, Satura was in the building.

"Please sit," Kagome told her politely gesturing to the chair beside her desk. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, in a nervous fashion. Satura always did put her on edge, never knew what type of gossip she would spread about you, "So anything happened yesterday?"

"Oh no, it was quite un-eventful," she stated with a dramatic sigh, and flick of her wrist, "Except for reporters that kept calling. But with the both of us here I think Taisho-san wont be getting any more of those pesky calls," she stated conspiringly giving Kagome a tiny wink.

"Hmm," Kagome muttered nodding her head in agreement and look of determination on her face. She wasn't sure what Satura was playing with but she wouldn't refuse help. All calls went through Satura before getting to Kagome, and then Sesshomaru, so there should be no problem, not one of those little clip stealers would get access on her watch, "Were there any appointments?"

"Oh one or two," Satura said flippantly, "I have them written down right here," She stated holding out a piece of paper to Kagome. Kagome took the sheet of paper from between her well polished nails. She glanced at the two appointments that were written down before sticking them between her day planners, she'd have to check them with the dates that were there.

"Anything else? Calls?"

"Oh, nothing important. Mostly the press, but I jotted down the important ones," She stated handing Kagome another sheet of paper. Her tone held a slightly impatient ring to it as if there was something else of more importance to be discussed. She ran her hand through her black hair causing the locks to catch the light and glimmer. If Kagome had been male she would have thought the act flirtatious.

"Is there anything else that happened? Any notes? Anything at all?" Kagome asked, not wanting to give Satura an opportunity to say whatever was on her mind. The woman who insisted on doing whatever she did as if she was attempting to get laid, was not the most comfortable to be around especially when looking a mess.

"Nope. That is it," Satura stated crossing her legs and leaning back in the chair, she took time to adjust her skirt so that it was slightly revealing on the side facing Sesshomaru's door. Then proceeded to fuss with her hair, somewhat.

Kagome eyed her questioningly wondering why she was bothering to get so comfortable. She didn't say anything however, not wanting to offend the bitch beside her. Kagome opened her day planner and proceeded to flip to the dates Satura had made appointments for. One of the time slots were already booked, and she glance down the day before singling out more appropriate times that the meeting could be held. Kagome smiled, three possible times, hopefully that wouldn't be so much of an inconvenience. She opened her planner on her computer and proceeded to type in the confirmed appointments.

"Higurashi-san," Satura called stopping her from picking up the phone.

"Yes, Losu-san?" Kagome asked Satura, almost dreading what the woman had to say. Maybe she just wanted to know the way to the bathroom. Kagome mentally rolled her eyes, and Sesshomaru was a fairy princess.

"I have been terribly worried about you, I mean with all going on the news and everything. The entire floor in fact. We were all so worried. Especially when we tried your house phone and got no answer…." Satura cooed in an overly concerned voice, a look of what could be mistaken for genuineness on her prettily made up face.

"Oh, well I'm fine I didn't mean to worry you all," Kagome muttered with a nervous laugh scratching the back of her head. What was up with her? Maybe she had hit her head or something? But either way, her concern wasn't making Kagome feel the least bit cared for. She felt like a woman who was walking the plank, and trying to convince the evil pirate captain not to toss her over.

"Hn. Yes, I was especially worried, I just felt so horrid. But I can understand. With jumping through a window like that, I'd want to go to a hotel too, get rid of some of the trauma, skip a couple of days of work-."

"Oh no, I wasn't at a hotel!" Kagome stated quickly. The last thing she wanted were rumors going around that she had been skipping work, "I was at home-."

"Why didn't you answer your phone then Kagome-san?"

"Eh? Oh I wasn't at my house!" Kagome stated hurriedly in an attempt to fix the mild disapproving look that had crossed Satura's face.

"Well then whose house were you at Kagome-san? You know -."

"One moment!" Kagome cried thankful to hear the phone ring, "Hello good morning, Higurashi Kagome speaking. Can I help?" Kagome whispered a silent thank you to the gods, at the distraction. She smiled when she heard her cousin's voice over the phone, "hold up a sec, Roku," Kagome turned to Satura, "I'm sorry, I have to take this call."

Satura frowned, slightly casting daggers at the phone, "Oh, ok then, well maybe we can continue this later. I'll just pop in and tell Taisho-sama hello," she stated getting up and heading to the door which separated them from the irritated youkai who was no doubt having strong conversations with security personals.

"Uh... he's very busy right now!" Kagome cried out, remembering Sesshomaru's obvious distaste for the woman, "I'll tell him you came though."

Satura fixed her with a heated glare, before forcing a smile out on her face, "Of course Higurashi-san. I'll see you then," with that she turned and made her way to the elevator.

Kagome sighed in relief when the woman left then went back to her phone call, "Yea what was that Roku? Nah, I'm fine, Sesshomaru got to me in time. Nope, the baby is fine too. Hn, yea I should have a copy of those, but doesn't Maya have one too? You deleted it? Ok I'll send it to you. Yup, bye."

Kagome hung up the phone and proceeded to dial the number for Genetic Incorporations. After the third ring, a female voice came over the line.

'Hello good morning, Genetic Incorporations, this is Luna Kazoto speaking how may I help?"

"Hello, this is Ms. Higurashi, from Taisho Inc. Is Doctor Yamaha in?"

There was a pause on the other line that caused Kagome to frown. She tapped her fingers impatiently on the desk, before glancing at the phone through the corner of her eyes, as if that would let her see what the lady on the other end was doing, "hello?" Kagome prompted as she once again proceeded to type up the document she was working on.

'Oh…uh…sorry about that….he's uh…he's not in,' came the hurried reply, 'would you like to leave a message?'

Kagome frowned into the phone, "Can you tell me when he will be in?"

'I'm sorry I can't say Ms. Higurashi. The best thing would be to leave a message,' the nervous sounding female advised.

Kagome paused her typing her frown deeper now as she heard the woman's advice, "Forgive my bluntness Ms. Kazoto, but every time I call Dr. Yamaha I am informed, religiously by you that he is out. I am beginning to think he is ignoring Taisho-san."

"Not at all, Ms. Higurashi. Dr. Yamaha is a very busy man, he is constantly on calls,' Luna rattled off anxiously. She hated when the woman actually decide to call, what more did she need besides the e-mails! It was a plot just to get her fired, Luna was absolutely sure of it! 'Perhaps you should send him an e-mail.' Luna bit her lips hoping to gods the other woman would heed her words and just keep sending her e-mails. She was speaking to one of her nurse friends and her friend was setting her up with a pregnant dog demon, who didn't want the child. If only this girl would keep sending e-mails, then she could buy the child and everything would be well.

"Hn," Kagome muttered thoughtfully, as once again processed to type, "I have been sending him e-mails. However they are no longer sufficient, I wish to either speak to him over the phone or set up a meeting, and since he is unavailable-."

"Oh but I don't know his schedule so I can't set up a meeting!" Luna interjected quickly, that ought to hold off the nosey little worker bee.

"Aren't you his secretary?" Kagome asked in surprise. She could have sworn on earlier occasion that this very same Luna girl had told her that.

"Yes, I mean No….I mean I'm filling in for her," Luna stuttered out, just realizing her mistake. She had in fact told the woman that she was Dr. Yamaha's secretary and that this was his direct line. She bit her lip, holding her breath and sending silent prayers that the other woman would buy her story.

"Is there someone else I can speak to?" Kagome asked her ere increasing. What was with this chick? Didn't she have any business sense? She had been there for a good while now….awfully long for a fill in. In either case though she should know his schedule by now, the incompetent- woa, too much like Sesshomaru there….but still.

"Um…no, no one else is available," Luna told her the statement coming out rushed in her desperate attempt to persuade Kagome not to speak to anyone else. She sucked in her bottom lip, her voice sounding suspicious to even her own ears and waited; maybe Kagome hadn't picked it up yet.

"Very well, connect me to another doctor."

"They're all busy!" Luna stated just as quickly as the first time. What was wrong with this woman! Didn't she ever stop?

"Listen here Ms. Kazoto, You will put me on to someone else, or I will come down there this instant and make inquires as to what is going on at that place."

"Oh fine hold on. Just a moment…" Luna muttered. Luna looked around the desk, as if a solution would come to her. Her hand was shaking and she was positively pale. This was not good, not good at all! Luna bit her lip drawing a small trail of blood she was slightly hyperventilating now as she tried to desperately think of a solution.

Kagome smirked in triumph. Well that certainly worked. She smiled to herself and continued working, waiting to be connected she frowned when she got dial tone. Kagome looked at the receiver outraged. Huffing she went for her directory, and searched for Genetic Inc. She looked along the listing of sub-offices until she found the direct line to Dr. Yamaha. Dialing the number it rang twice before a crisp professional voice picked up.

"Hello, good morning is Dr. Yamaha in?" Kagome asked trying her best not to take out her frustrations on this new lady.

"No, he is not. Would you like to leave a message?"

"No. I would like to set up an appointment with him, over something he's working on for Taisho Sesshomaru."

"And you would be?"

"Ms. Higurashi Kagome, his personal assistant."

"Ok Ms. Higurashi, Dr. Yamaha is not on the island currently but he will be back in the next two weeks. Would that be an ok time?"

Kagome cursed under her breath that would clash with Souta's party, or well her family week, "No, that won't be good. How about the Monday after those two weeks?"

"Would you like a morning or afternoon appointment?"

"Twelve o' clock should be fine," Kagome muttered.

"Ok Ms. Higurashi. I've got you booked for twelve."

"Thank you, bye."

"Bye."

Kagome hung up the phone with a smile well that was relatively easy. She had been expecting to get some more resistance. She proceeded to call the person whose appointment time needed to be adjusted. Then she would have to call about Sesshomaru's suite for the party.

By the time midday came about Kagome felt like she would be going absolutely crazy. If she didn't know any better she would have said Satura had deliberately let the press through. She had gotten so many calls from newspapers, magazines, radio programs, the works; it was like nightmare on elm's street. Pushing her chair back, she forwarded her phone to Sesshomaru.

Then tapped lightly on his office door before pushing it open, "Sesshomaru? I'm going to pick up the laundry." She stated not moving very far from the door that she intend to leave through in a matter of moments.

"Did you get the morning papers?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, I can bring them up when I get back," Kagome informed him, "and your suit is ready, so I'm going to pick that up too. Is there anything specific you want for lunch? Cause I might as well just get that while I'm out…." Kagome muttered thoughtfully thinking about how long she'd be gone.

"Have you decided on a dress?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Really Sesshomaru, do you think it's a good idea for me to go with you? I mean in light of all that's going around in the media, I don't really think that it would be appropriate to take-."

"This Sesshomaru has already made his decision on the matter."

"Urgh, fine, I'll see what I can do about a dress-."

"The demon you shall pick up my suit from. Inform him that you are also in need of a dress for the occasion."

"I can't afford a dress from him! Sesshomaru he charges an arm and a leg!"

"Do you not see the value in his work?"

"Well yea," Kagome muttered shifting nervously, "but I mean, come on, its just one dress that I am more than likely never going to wear again and well….its kinda steep…."

"I expect you to have the dress along with my suite."

"What? Now, just wait one minute mister….what makes you think that I-."

"Leave the file for the meeting in the conference room."

"Don't interrupt me! I-."

"The discussion is over Ms. Higurashi. You will not arrive with me looking any less than as I wish you to look. And 'seeing what you can do' is not sufficient. You are to return with a dress, are we clear Ms. Higurashi?" He asked actually pausing in his working to fix her with a stern look.

Kagome rolled her eyes and huffed spinning on her heels she let the door swing shut and marched over to her desk. He was such a chauvinistic pig sometimes she could just ring his neck! She grabbed her bag from her draw along with her car keys and marched towards the elevator. Once she was inside she proceeded to check the contents of the bag. Ok, there was her purse, her house keys, her lip gloss….everything seemed to be in order. She swung the bag up on her arm and waited for the elevator to stop.

The elevator stopped at the fifth floor, and Hojo stepped onto the machine. He looked up from the papers he was reading to give Kagome a brilliant smile,

"Kagome-san! How have you been? I saw the news…it was on in the lunch room. Are you ok?" he asked kindly a genuine look of concern on his face.

Kagome gave him a smile, moved by his concern, "I'm just fine. Hojo-kun. Nothing more than a slightly abused scalp," she stated giving him a reassuring grin.

Hojo nodded his head gravely and Kagome was almost worried that he was over emphasizing the problem. Her suspicions were confirmed by his next comment.

"That's not good it could lead to several scalp conditions. I'll see what I can bring for you tomorrow to help with that. I wouldn't want you living with any type of hair or scalp disorder over this especially if I could help you," he told her with a firm nod and a look of resolve on his boyish features.

"No, no," Kagome assured him quickly with a nervous laugh, "that wont be necessary at all Hojo-kun. My scalp is really fine, please don't worry so much."

"Are you sure?" Hojo asked looking un-convinced, "maybe I'll bring you something just in case."

"I'm sure, its nothing."

Hojo nodded his head, although he still seemed unconvinced by her assurances. Then his expression changed to one of hopeful nervousness, and he shifted, moving his weight from foot to foot, "Kagome-san," he started slowly a blush brightening his cheeks, "I was wondering, if you weren't busy, if you'd considering going out with me this Friday after work."

"Oh I cant Hojo-kun, Taisho-san and I will be very busy, with the party coming up," Kagome stated making sure she sounded disappointed even though she was glad for the excuse. Like she said she liked Hojo, and didn't want to hurt his feelings, but he was a little too…. Ordinary? She didn't know what it was, but there was no zang.

"The Saturday?" he asked hopefully.

"The party is the Saturday," Kagome told him with a regretful smile on her face.

"Oh," Hojo stated his expression falling. Then he brightened, flashing her a grin, "Maybe next time then, huh Kagome-san?"

The elevator doors opened on the ground floor and Hojo allowed her to exit first. Once she was out, he began walking away, before turning around, "Keep me in mind when you have free time, alright?" he asked his open genuine expression making him look especially sweet and probably at his handsomest.

Kagome nodded her head mutely, not wanting to rob him of that expression, it was just too cute! And would have been too mean. He smiled at her as if she had made his day before walking off. Kagome bit her lip, was that leading him on? She shrugged her shoulders and proceeded with caution to the doors of the buildings.

However her caution was unnecessary as there was not one media representative in sight. Several security guards were patrolling the area Kagome greeted the ones she passed, with a smile and nod of the head. It was obvious that no one interested in an interview would be getting on to the premises.

Unlocking her car, Kagome got in and pulled out of the parking space. She had just exited the property, when she saw where some of the reporters had gone. They were camped out in front of the building, sure not much of them remained, but still wasn't there something more news worthy to cover?

Kagome arrived at the cleaners without any disturbance, except for the constant calling of persons to arrange things for her boss. She would have to make a stop to pay the bills too. Kagome entered the cleaners and smiled at the old man that stood on the other side.

"Hello JiJi-san!" she called brightly giving the old man a happy wave. JiJi was a lovely old man, he was slightly bent, his hair a brilliant shade of silver, and although he was very aged as showed by the wrinkles on his kindly face he still had a full head of hair, a fact that he boasted about to no end. He spoke constantly of his wife and had three grandchildren who as far as Kagome could tell were the apples of his eyes. He had pictures of them all over the tiny cramped office that he sat in.

"Kagome-san!" He greeted happily, "You ok? I saw the news and I was worried about you. But you see I said a prayer and here you are!" he chuckled softly, "You're clothes is ready. I go get. You remember the total?" he asked as he hobbled around to the back of the store.

"Hai, I have the bill right here," Kagome called as she leaned comfortably against the counter, "How are you gradkids?"

A delighted chuckle drifted from around the back, muffled slightly by the hanging clothes, "Oh they are fine! Fine indeed. I have a school play to go to my littlest one is playing a star."

Kagome smiled fondly at his excitement, "That sounds delightful JiJi-san."

The door to the cleaners opened and a young man stepped into the store. He was tall and well built with straight bleached hair. His eyes scanned the room before landing on Kagome. He grinned and Kagome gave him a small nervous smile. His grin looked more like a predator stalking prey. She quickly looked away, but that didn't deter him.

"Mrs. Kagome Taisho?" He asked smoothly.

"Eh?" Kagome asked spinning around in surprise, "No, I'm Ms. Higurashi Kagome," she told him setting that straight before anything became of it. The correction done she turned around again wondering what was taking JiJi so long.

"Please forgive me it's my mistake. But you are acquainted with Taisho Sesshomaru are you not?" he prompted.

"Hn," was all Kagome gave him for an answer and she kept her eyes forward.

"Come now Higurashi-san, don't be like that. I merely want to ask you a few questions, nothing difficult, what do you say?" He asked flashing her a grin.

"No thank you. I don't have time. If you wish for an interview with Taisho-san you can call the offices and try to arrange one," Kagome told him in a curt voice.

"Tsk, Tsk, you know that wont work. So come on, what's you're real relationship with Taisho Sesshomaru?" he asked suggestively as he leaned over the counter.

"Excuse me?" Kagome cried in outrage, "This conversation is over, Mr….Mr. Who ever you are!" She shouted out, her fist clenched at her sides. The nerve of that man!

Just then Jiji came from around the back, a small mound of clothes in his hand. A mixture of feminine outfits and male outfits. All pristinely cleaned and neatly ironed. He smiled at her and placed his load down on the counter, "here you are Kagome-san. Credit as usual ne?"

Kagome nodded her head going into her hand bag, taking out her purse she took out the card that Sesshomaru had given her to foot the bills. She didn't much like paying for her own clothes on it but he had stated she would waste time getting two bills, so she merely just gave the money back after she was paid. However most of the time he didn't bother subtracting it from her total sum.

Jiji took the card from her and hobbled into his small office. Kagome proceeded to check the clothing, making sure everything was in tact, no buttons gone or anything of the sort.

"Do you often do your laundry together?" The man who was leaned against the counter asked as he watched her check the clothing.

Kagome paused to glare at him, "That is none of your concern," she replied curtly as she waited. JiJi came back at that moment with the card in hand and gave it to her with a smile.

"Is everything in order?" he asked.

"Hai Jiji-san. Thank you so much, I have to be running now," she stated placing the card in her purse, she dropped the purse in her bag and picked up the clothes that were sitting on the counter. Jiji smiled and nodded wishing her a good day. Kagome nodded at the reporter guy, who nodded back at her then she walked towards the exit.

Kagome had hardly made it out when the flashes went off in her face. What the hell was there to photograph about her picking up the laundry? She shook her head and walked quickly away as the few who had apparently followed her tried to get to her. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when she made it to her car. Flinging the laundry inside she jumped in and slammed the door shut. She could see that the nosey young man hadn't left the laundry mat but was speaking to Jiji. Kagome shook her head, this was all his fault.

She started the engine, and pulled out of her parking space ignoring the people on either side of her small car trying to get her attention. She continued on her way to her next stop. She needed to get a dress.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Sesshomaru glanced up at the clock situated over his office door. Kagome should have been back three hours ago. To say he was a little annoyed would have been an understatement. The phone had not ceased in its ringing since she had left. There was a reason he had a secretary and a personal assistant to answer calls, he simply did not have the time for anything but the most important of phone calls, but some how it seemed every media person under the face of the sun was getting access to him.

Snatching the phone off the hook with a force that could have easily snapped it, he punched in his assistant's number. The only sign of his utter annoyance was the slight narrowing of his eyes. What in the world did she think she was hired for to waste time by dawdling about? His youkai seemed to be upset by the harsh statement and it angered Sesshomaru even more that the ignorant thing would think about coming to her defense.

He was so caught up with his internal debate that he almost didn't hear the breathless, 'hello' of his assistant. His annoyance once again shifting to his assistant he proceeded with what he had to say.

"Where are you?" He asked harshly into the phone.

"I'm trying to get back to the office," Kagome stated, "I'm about twenty minutes away. You don't know how long I've been trying to get back. It's like someone told every news reporter on earth where I was going! You can't believe how horrid they are! They practically attacked me when I stopped to pick up our lunch-."

A loud growl escaped Sesshomaru and his eyes flashed red momentarily, "Are you hurt?" he asked straining to keep his beast at bay. After all there was no impending battle the thing would be of no use in this situation.

"Eh? No, it wasn't that sort of attack, not like this morning. Anyways I managed to get out through an exit in the ladies bathroom. I'm on my way back now. I just don't understand. They've been everywhere I've gone so far!" Kagome cried in exasperation.

"Who else knew that you were leaving the office?" He asked, placing his stoic mask in place, removing all hint of emotion from his voice.

"Um…the usual persons, you, Satura," Kagome mumbled in a nervous voice. She knew that lack of tone in his voice and it only meant that he was beyond pissed, hopefully not at her.

"Hn. See to it that you return straight away," Sesshomaru instructed before cutting her off. He didn't remove the receiver from his ear, as he dialed the extension for his secretary. Despite his outward calm, his beast was raging. It was undoubtedly Satura's fault. His beast was angered beyond compare, clashing against his mental bonds in an attempt to escape, it called for blood, and while her actions were annoying Sesshomaru found that his youkai was probably over reacting. Kagome had admitted that she was fine, killing the woman would therefore only lead to an annoyance of court cases.

-She must die!- was the only comment his beast kept growling over and over, like a bloody mantra as it fought to gain control over his more rational half.

"Come up here immediately," Sesshomaru commanded cutting off the woman as she answered the phone, he hung up his hand going to his temples in an attempt to alleviate the migraine that was coming on. He took deep breaths, breathing in the smell of his office, a mixture of his and Kagome's scent.

His nose twitched in annoyance when he picked up the disgustingly strong scent of his secretary. The sound of heels was the next indication of her approach. His beast leapt forward and Sesshomaru had to actually grab the table to aid in his controlling of the raging animal. He shut his eyes in annoyance, this would not do.

There was a knock and then the annoying female entered.

Satura smiled to herself and flashed her hair over her shoulder; surely he has called her to fill in once again for that little twit of a secretary. Satura had seen to it that Kagome would be gone for a good deal longer than she needed to. After all the more time she herself would spend with Taisho the quicker it would be to bed him, and kick that whore out of Taisho Inc. completely. She swayed her hips in a seductive manner as she approached his work area.

"Hello Taisho-san, is there something I can do for you?" She asked batting her eye lashes in a dainty manner at him.

Sesshomaru's beast howled in indignation demanding that the bitch be killed or at least maimed. The waves of disgust that ran through the creature was enough to make Sesshomaru want to actually remove the woman from his sight, "sit," he commanded harshly.

Satura nodded her smirk widening. So this wasn't work related. She leaned over slightly as she sat, giving him a view down her shirt and indeed of things to come, before settling back into the chair her arms crossed, keeping her assets perked and giving him the best vantage point.

His beast roared in outrage at the display. His temper rose to exponential heights by the pungent scent of her arousal. Sesshomaru took a moment to close his eyes. His irritation due to the reaction the beast was having to the woman and her audacity to assume that she was good enough to please either of them.

"Are you completely and utterly incompetent?" he asked his voice coming off in its usual smooth tone despite the rage that he was desperately trying to contain.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Kagome finally made it to the office and pulled into her parking spot gratefully. She felt like she had just run a marathon and went through the third world war. Really what were with these people? And she doubted they were even interested in hearing anything but what they wanted to hear. It didn't make sense! And where did they all get off thinking she was sleeping with Sesshomaru?

At least she had gotten everything done. She got out of the car and closed the door. Making her way into the building she stopped by the receptionist.

"Hello," she greeted the woman with a smile, "Did you get the newspapers for Taisho-san's office? They weren't brought up," Kagome told her hoping none of her annoyance came across in her voice. The woman gave her a brilliant smile and Kagome sighed in relief, no it hadn't.

"No, Satura took those up already. Strange, thought she would have given them to you….." The lady stated kindly, "give me a moment," with that she pressed a button on the beeping telephone.

Kagome gave the demon-ness a wave to indicate that she was leaving mouthing a 'thank you'. The lady smiled and nodded at her too busy speaking to whoever was on the line to give her a proper goodbye. Kagome stepped into the elevator with a sigh. Back to that horrid floor, my god she hated having to deal with that woman. No doubt Satura would be after the news the press wanted. Kagome wondered briefly what was worse the press of Satura….Hmm…..Satura. Satura was like the press with pitch forks and curses. Maybe she was a witch.

Kagome giggled at the mental image of Satura in front of a magic mirror saying the famous snow white line, 'Mirror Mirror on the wall….' The elevator opened and she sobered herself. Kagome stepped out on the floor to look around. Hmm…no Satura in sight. Going over to the woman's desk she saw the stack of papers, labeled Taisho Office.

"Um, can you tell Satura I took this?" Kagome asked the man who worked beside the secretary. He nodded his consent and Kagome picked up the paper. She carried her load into the elevator. Once the door closed blue eyes scanned the headlines in boredom. Her mouth however dropped open at what she saw.

Her face was on the front page, smiling at Sesshomaru, she had his hand in hers and was pulling him towards….Kagome scrunched her nose up to see if she could make out what the blur of light was…a roller coaster? Kagome wiggled her nose wondering where they could have gotten a picture like that when it hit her, the fair! Under the picture it indicated that the story was on page three. Kagome quickly skipped to the relevant page. The article took up both pages of the picture and was lined with pictures. The first one that caught her eye, was where she was 'fixing' Sesshomaru's ice-cream. The caption however caused her to blush three shades of red, it read 'Higurashi licks Taisho's cone,' now that no matter how you put it had a double meaning to it.

Kagome was caught between a mixture of embarrassment and horror. She stepped out of the elevator, her head still buried in the paper reading the article on 'Taisho's night out '. She looked up when she heard screaming. Kagome knitted her brows at the high pitched feminine shrieks coming from her boss's office.

There was a growl that echoed across the room, bouncing on the walls, and vibrated through her entire body. Kagome found herself thankful that she wasn't on the receiving end. She was so shocked that she stayed rooted in place wondering if she should enter. Before she could make a decision the door was yanked open and Satura stormed from the room in a flurry of flashing hair, loud heels and swinging hips.

Kagome again found herself shocked by the amount of animosity radiating off the demon, and of course it was the first time she had ever seen the black haired, wanna be beauty queen in such a disheveled state. So angry was the woman that she didn't even notice her pregnant companion until she was almost upon her.

But then notice she did. She stopped abruptly, her pretty face contorted into a hateful snarl. Brown eyes scanned over Kagome's form, showing clearly the immeasurable disgust of their owner.

"You," Satura hissed her voice coming out threateningly. Her form was rigged and her fist doubled until her knuckles turned white. She took a deliberate step towards Kagome, looking more like a wildcat about to attack.

Kagome gulped and inadvertently stepped back. She clutched the papers to her as if they would form a protective shield, "Me?" She echoed in an eep. The anger in the woman's aura almost scorched her. Her brown eyes were wild with hatred, and stared condescendingly, accusingly at Kagome, causing her to gulp.

"You little bitch!" Satura hissed her voice low, the words slithering from between the red painted lips, to sting at Kagome's ears. She moved closer again, her fist doubled and looking ready to swing.

Kagome backed up, glancing behind the woman over her shoulder to the closed oak doors that held Sesshomaru behind them. What in the seven hells had happened. Her back hit against the wall softly, and Kagome brought her blue eyes to look at the woman in front of her. Her arms immediately went to her stomach to form a protective barrier.

"Satura, what's going on?" Kagome asked hesitantly trying to keep her voice calm. She by no means wanted the crazed secretary to act on the murderous looks she was giving her.

"You think you could get rid of me so easily, you man stealing little whore? Taisho-san is mine! Where the hell do you get off turning him against me?" She grounded out, pausing in her procession once she found out that Kagome was trapped between her and the wall.

"Satura, I have no idea what you're talking about…." Kagome stated, gulping nervously. Then it hit her, did this bitch just call her a whore? She glared at the woman before her, taking a step off the wall, "Who the hell do you think you're talking to bitch?" She sneered. Really where did she get off? She had had enough with her ass, office decorum be damned, "Its better to be a whore than a slut. At least I get paid. Is it even a wonder Sesshomaru doesn't like you. You're like a walking STD. Tell me Satura; just how many men from this department have you fucked already?"

Satura sneered and Kagome could have sworn it was a growl. The meaning of the sound however was clear. It held murderous intent. Before Kagome could blink the woman had launched herself at her in a flurry of nails and fist. Kagome brought her hands up to cover her face from the flying weapons.

"Let's see how much he likes you after I ruining your fucking face!" Satura yelled as she yanked at the other woman. Grabbing fistfuls of her hair and pulling at them trying to tear at anywhere her hands touched.

Kagome screamed ducking her head, and trying to cover her tummy from the flying limbs. She couldn't risk a counter attack for fare that Satura caught her in the stomach. It felt like she was pulling at everywhere on her. The blows plummeted down from all angles. Kagome was sure that the woman had grown extra hands, the nails raked into her skin. Her hair felt like it was being torn from the scalp. Kagome felt something stir within her, like energy bubbling up to the top of the surface.

Then the assaults stopped. A growl more horrifying than the first ripped through the air, and Kagome heard a distant shriek. She however was too caught up with her body's reaction to even think about where the psycho secretary had gone. Her hands were glowing a shade of brilliant pink, the energy crackling about her. She then realized it wasn't only her hands, her entire body was wrapped in the pink light. Now her grandpa had always told her that she was a miko with hidden powers, but Kagome had always thought it another one of his bullshit stories. She stared wide eyed at her limbs, watching as the glow left her, and her skin returned to normal.

It was only then that she heard the gurgling sound and a slight thumping, like heels kicking against a wall. She looked up to see Satura being held by her neck against the wall, blood oozing from beneath the tightly wound claws that were digging into her neck. Sesshomaru stood before the flaying woman, one hand extended green acidic substance dripping from the claws and burning holes into the carpet. He looked like he was getting ready to plunge said toxic looking hand through the struggling woman's stomach. Satura meanwhile was turning blue, clawing at the hand that held her captive, kicking out. But failng to make contact with anything but the wall.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried in a panic coming out of her surprised stupor. She rushed forward clutching the hand that held Satura and yanking, "Sesshomaru put her down!" Kagome cried, struggling to remove the claws that were embedded in the other woman's neck.

"Must die," Came the reply, in that same demonic voice that Kagome had only heard him use that one time. The hairs on her neck stood up and a shiver ran down her spine as she recognized it as the voice of his youkai, it sounded so powerful. It was Kagome decided a sexy sound. She shook her head determined to concentrate over the baritone sound.

"Put her down Sesshomaru," Kagome pleaded trying to get the husky sound out of her voice. She 'eeped' when his cold nose was thrust upon her neck, "What are you doing?" Kagome asked nervously as he sniffed her.

"You are aroused,"

Kagome blushed a brilliant shade of red, "Eh?" She cried out in a panicked voice, did he really just say that out loud? "No I'm not!! Stop sniffing me! Oh my gosh! I can't believe you said that!"

"But you are."

"That's not the point! You don't just say that!- Put her down!" Kagome cried realizing that Satura was still in the choke hold, "Please Sesshomaru, don't kill her!"

"She hurt you."

"No, not really. I'm fine. I'm fine, please don't kill her….don't kill her…that will hurt me! Please!" Kagome pleaded, turning around so that she could face him. She was a little confused by his over reaction…which in itself was an understatement. Kagome gasped at his appearance. He looked so….so….rouged. quite unlike his usually neat appearance, she couldn't help but reaching up to trace one of the jagged stripes that adorned his cheek.

He nuzzled his head into her hand and Kagome smiled. He was breath taking. Why hadn't she noticed before? Oh right before, he was trying to kill Miroku, who was trying to defend her. Yup, that might be why. A thump, caused her to snap back to reality, and she turned to see a wheezing Satura trying to creep away backwards. She 'eeped' when she felt an arm wrap around her, and her body pulled to a firm chest. A brilliant blush stained her cheeks at the contact and the possessive hold.

"If I you ever come near what belongs to this Sesshomaru again, I will not be held back bitch," Sesshomaru hissed.

Satura tossed the pair a hateful look, before getting to her feet and scampering off. If they had thought they had seen the last of her, they were sorely mistaken. She'd ruin that little whore if it was the last thing she did! How dare she steal her man and turn him against her! Sesshomaru Taisho was hers!

Kagome cleared her throat when she heard the elevator door close. She tapped his hand lightly but he didn't release her. Instead he buried his nose in her hair. Then began sniffing along her neck. Kagome closed her eyes in a blissful state. She screeched indignantly when his hand began lifting her top. Quicker than even he could follow, she slapped him as hard as she could across the face.

Sesshomaru growled warningly in the back of his throat. But the distraction was just what he needed to gain back control. Gold eyes looked into the angry eyes of his assistant and he would have sighed had he been anyone else. Instead he stared down passively at her.

"What the hell was that!" Kagome cried.

"My youkai merely wanted to check if your pup was damaged," Sesshomaru muttered releasing her, being carefully to make sure she didn't fall, "to do that he would have to see your stomach."

"Oh," Kagome muttered feeling a little guilty, "um….sorry. He could have said something though…."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru mumbled turning away. What was with the things fascination with her unborn pup?

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome called to his retreating form. He paused thus indicating that she had his attention, "Thanks for saving me…well for always saving me," she muttered with a blush.

"Hn."

Kagome smiled as he continued to move. It was such a typical Sesshomaru like answer. She shook her head and went to her desk, dialing his lawyer on the phone. It wouldn't do to be unprepared in case Satura chose to press charges. She looked across the room where the papers were scattered on the floor along with their lunch. Now that was a waste. She didn't feel for it anymore anyways. Ah well, at least she was fine.

-

-

**_Author's Corner_**

-

-

Hey guys!! I did another chapter! Naughty me…hehe….I've decided to finish this before I finish love as my sister…which I want u all to read by the way! J

IMPORTANT INFO!!

Anyways, there is something that I find most of you have forgotten, or are getting confused with. Sesshomaru is getting a clone made. Kagome is not having twins, she is merely thinking of both boys, the clone and her own son. Remember the clone will be in her care too. So she's have to play mother. Hence when she say's the boys, she's referring to both.

I changed Luna's last name…so yea..I know it's different in the second chapter. But her original last name was Satura, and obviously I used that already, my apologies.

Um….oh yea, Kagome is especially big. U'll learn why later I promise and u'll also learn why Sesshomaru doesn't pick up on anything in the later chapters, I cant tell u now, cause I kinda have it mapped out in my head…..well not really but I have a reason and its not time to say it yet. So yea! Hehe

Hope u guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what u think. By the way. We passed the 200 review mark!! WOOT!! Thankies so much!! And to say thanks I made this 36 pages…thanks again!

-

-

Chapter 10

A new enemy

-

-

Kagome frowned as she listened to the radio program that had been her favorite morning time wake up, but now she was seriously thinking of canning it. She had often listened to it, on the drive to work- that is when she was blessed with the rare occasion of getting there at normal hours or when she was in the office but now the woman was just plain annoying.

"If it angers you, why do you listen?"

"Eh?" Kagome asked spinning around to face the person who had spoken. She blushed upon seeing her boss, adjusting his tie. She had been blushing ever since she woke up wrapped around him because of two very embarrassing factor, one she had been having a very personal dream about said youkai and two she had awoken to him sniffing her. Realizing what he had said she waved the brush she had been using at him dismissively, "it's not that, but come on! Can you believe these people? I am most definitely not sleeping with you! Nor am I missing! So, like what the hell?"

"Hn. You are making this Sesshomaru late."

"What?" Kagome yelled incredulously, "I am not making you late, you haven't even finishe- oh….you're ready," she trailed off, seeing that he was dressed, brief case in hand looking at her with one of his eyebrows raised, "well that's not fair! You're faster than me-."

"You have been dressing for an hour now," Sesshomaru stated matter of fact as he waited for her to finish adjusting the clip in her hair.

"You still have an unfair advantage," Kagome stated nonchalantly, as she gave herself a once over in the mirror.

"Enlighten me."

"Huh?" Kagome asked turning her head so that she could look at him. She twisted her mouth to the side in thought, "Well….um…." She muttered scratching the back of her head, trying to search for anything. Sesshomaru in the mean time was giving her an infuriatingly smug look, "You're not pregnant!" She said with finality, "When you become pregnant then we can speak. Hmph!" With that said she placed the brush down and twirled towards the bedroom door.

"This Sesshomaru fails to see how that affects anything," Sesshomaru informed her as they walked along the hallways.

"That's because you're not pregnant," Kagome told him sticking out her tongue at him.

"You're argument is weak."

"But I still win!" Kagome stated triumphantly with a big smile as she got into the passenger's side of the car. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her, and Kagome just kept up her million watt grin.

Starting the engine he pulled out, or rather raced out of the drive way. Kagome rolled her eyes at the ridiculous speed, and he said he was nothing like his brother. They were both speed addicts, and workaholics well Inuyasha was more of an attention deficit disorder, she swore he couldn't sit still for two seconds.

"How's your brother?" Kagome asked on impulse.

Sesshomaru spared her a glance and Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't give me that look. He's your brother, you ought to know!" She told him. She sighed at his non responsive state; well at least he didn't say half brother this time, "Isn't his birthday coming up too?"

"You should know, that is why you are hired," Sesshomaru stated pausing at a stop sign then racing away again without so much of a glance in her direction.

"Well I mean I have it written down. But I just thought of it considering that my brother's birthday is like in the next two weeks. Remember I'm leaving for that by the way, for the week," Kagome caught his frown, and it was like a chain reaction, as a frown appeared on her face too, "Sesshomaru, you said I could go," She warned in a low voice.

"This Sesshomaru is quite aware of what he says."

"Well what was with the look?" Kagome asked, facing him with a raised eyebrow, "and don't give me that look! I know you gave me a look! It was the, you're not going look. But I am going to spend the week with my family or so help me I will quite this job-."

"You can not."

"Oh I can! Even if I'm going to work in a burger joint for the rest of my life!"

"Hn."

Kagome took a moment to glare at him, before finally relenting with a 'huff,' "You're invited by the way."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her and actually spared her a glance. Kagome blushed bright red, "Well I mean, its not like you have to come for the entire week, you can just come for the day," She muttered turning away, uncomfortably.

"You may go."

"You're not coming?"

"No."

Kagome rolled her eyes, didn't she tell her mother he'd say no? Didn't she? "Well anyways, have you thought about what you're getting him?" He glanced at her again and Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha! You know that guy who looks like you, the one whose birthday is coming up; you have the same father….ringing a bell?"

"This Sesshomaru will get him nothing."

"Oh no you won't! And I am not writing you're name on my present this time!" At his un-movable expression Kagome frowned, "He knew you didn't get him anything Sesshomaru-."

"You were the one who wanted to put up the pretence-."

"He's your brother!"

"Half brother!" He growled back in a low irritated voice. He gave the steering wheel an angry jerk, resulting in them going a little too sharply around a corner. However the car was back on its normative course in next to no time sailing past the other mansions that now lined the road at least a good three miles from the Taisho grounds….and yes all the space in-between did belong to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried throwing her hand up in exasperation. Sometimes she swore he acted worse than a five year old! She turned to fix him with a glare that clearly stated she was going to scream his name again. Her turning had caused her to be braced against the door, just barely resting on the edge of her seat.

"What do you recommend?"

Kagome leaned back in the chair with a shrug, "I don't know. Come on you ought to know what he'll like."

"Hn. Contact Toutosai, for me-."

"You're getting him a sword?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"Hn. It is appropriate; he is after all entering adulthood."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't bother to question it, as far as she knew Inuyasha was at least twenty five so the entering adulthood thing was a little strange to her, probably a youkai thing. Well anyways. She made a mental note to call the swords man.

"Did you see any of the designs, for the party? Inuyasha's assistant was supposed to forward them yesterday, so you two could agree on the layout and décor."

"Did you see them?" Sesshomaru asked not really interested in the topic. He found decorating an insanely feminine task that held as much interest as watching grass grow. Of course he appreciated the beauty after it was done, but he had no interest in the getting there process.

"Yes. I prefer the theme with the earth tones. I know Inuyasha likes red, but the other one just looks too much like a horror movie. I mean it is a formal ball after and no where near Halloween."

"Hn."

"Send that back today then?" Kagome asked as he slowed the car and the tower that was Taisho Inc. loomed up in front of them, the light creating a lovely pattern on the tinted glass of the building that seemed to be constructed of nothing but glass, "Who are all those people?" Kagome asked, her speech coming out slow with the distraction of looking out the window at the myriads of people gathered outside the building.

She realized who they were the moment the car was spotted. Millions of blinding flashes went off causing her to raise a hand to shield her eyes from the bright lights that threatened to blind her.

"Put up your window, and do not leave the car until this Sesshomaru takes you out."

Kagome nodded her head in shock, while trying to hide her face from the absurdly bright flashes. She managed to get the window up, shutting out the roar of the crowd who had all started speaking or yelling at once. The car pulled to a halt in the parking space that was labeled for Sesshomaru and as soon as it came to a stop they were surrounded by the people, all taking pictures or speaking into devices.

Sesshomaru got out of the car and was instantly bombarded with questions from all persons present, although none dared to trespass into his personal space. He made his way to the passenger's side and opened the door. Kagome got out of the car and Sesshomaru grabbed hold of her elbow walking with purposeful strides towards the door. His expression was his same unreadable mask, even she couldn't tell anything other than the fact that he was annoyed, and he moved as if the other people weren't actually there; With an indifference that Kagome would have killed for… at the moment at least.

Kagome felt like her head was spinning with all the voices and the lights. There were just too many of them, everyone trying to speak at once creating a jumble of voices over which some questions rang louder than others. Then someone snagged her hair. She cried out as her head snapped back from the force of the grab, her hand immediately going to her abused scalp, severing Sesshomaru's hold on her. Then someone grabbed her by the elbow and spun her around to face them, the camera going off in her face and the sudden momentum made her feel woefully dizzy. They were all screaming questions at her and pressing in at all angles. She turned her head this way and that to see if she could spot the tai youkai she had been walking with.

"Sesshomaru!" She cried out in a panic. They kept pressing in on her screaming questions, and a few took to shaking her.

A loud growl caused all to be quite, and Kagome found herself spun around again, but this time she landed in a secure embrace. Looking up she saw Sesshomaru, a look of promised pain on his face. The reporters had the good sense to back up a step. He glanced down at her, and Kagome wiped at her tear stained face,

"I'm fine," she mumbled out.

He started moving again this time with his hand placed securely around her waist. When they were almost at the doors they were met by a team of security guards, Gatsu and Miroku among them. They set to work pushing the nosey crowd away from the two. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when she was finally in the building.

"What the hell was that?" Kagome asked shakily as he led her into the elevator. She leaned against him as they ascended.

When the doors opened Kagome had finally gotten her bearings about her. Her clip was lost and her hair fell messily about her head. She rubbed her head still slightly dazed by the occurrence, "um….I'm going to go fix my hair in the bathroom…" she muttered, "Then I'm going to meet with Satura about what happened yesterday. Were any of your appointments cancelled?" She asked looking at him questioning.

"No."

"Then you should have a meeting with Mr. Ottomo," She stated remembering his schedule, from the top of her head, "It should be in another ten, fifteen minutes."

"Hn," and with that he was gone. In his office the door closed. Kagome made her way to the bathroom, and splashed some water on her face.

Ok that wasn't so bad….Just almost mauled by crazy people trying to get information out of you. You're fine you did good. Kagome gave herself a comforting smile, ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to smooth it then exited the bathroom. Once at her desk she dialed Satura as she started up her computer.

"Hello, Satura speaking," Came the sultry voice.

"Satura, this is Kagome," Kagome answered as she opened her inbox, looking for the message Inuyasha had sent; before she could get another word out Satura began speaking.

"Oh Kagome dear, we just saw what happened outside on the T.V. You poor thing! Are you ok?" She asked in an exaggeratedly concerned voice.

"It was live?" Kagome asked in shock, and then caught herself, "I'm fine, thanks. Can you come up here? I want discuss what happened yesterday."

"Oh of course I'll be right up."

Kagome frowned as the line went dead. Well that would be a first. She had never gotten such a nice reaction out of Satura before; usually it was like pulling teeth. Maybe she was feeling sympathetic. Kagome typed her response to Inuyasha and sent it, indicating what design she thought was best. By the time she had done that, Satura was in the building.

"Please sit," Kagome told her politely gesturing to the chair beside her desk. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, in a nervous fashion. Satura always did put her on edge, never knew what type of gossip she would spread about you, "So anything happened yesterday?"

"Oh no, it was quite un-eventful," she stated with a dramatic sigh, and flick of her wrist, "Except for reporters that kept calling. But with the both of us here I think Taisho-san wont be getting any more of those pesky calls," she stated conspiringly giving Kagome a tiny wink.

"Hmm," Kagome muttered nodding her head in agreement and look of determination on her face. She wasn't sure what Satura was playing with but she wouldn't refuse help. All calls went through Satura before getting to Kagome, and then Sesshomaru, so there should be no problem, not one of those little clip stealers would get access on her watch, "Were there any appointments?"

"Oh one or two," Satura said flippantly, "I have them written down right here," She stated holding out a piece of paper to Kagome. Kagome took the sheet of paper from between her well polished nails. She glanced at the two appointments that were written down before sticking them between her day planners, she'd have to check them with the dates that were there.

"Anything else? Calls?"

"Oh, nothing important. Mostly the press, but I jotted down the important ones," She stated handing Kagome another sheet of paper. Her tone held a slightly impatient ring to it as if there was something else of more importance to be discussed. She ran her hand through her black hair causing the locks to catch the light and glimmer. If Kagome had been male she would have thought the act flirtatious.

"Is there anything else that happened? Any notes? Anything at all?" Kagome asked, not wanting to give Satura an opportunity to say whatever was on her mind. The woman who insisted on doing whatever she did as if she was attempting to get laid, was not the most comfortable to be around especially when looking a mess.

"Nope. That is it," Satura stated crossing her legs and leaning back in the chair, she took time to adjust her skirt so that it was slightly revealing on the side facing Sesshomaru's door. Then proceeded to fuss with her hair, somewhat.

Kagome eyed her questioningly wondering why she was bothering to get so comfortable. She didn't say anything however, not wanting to offend the bitch beside her. Kagome opened her day planner and proceeded to flip to the dates Satura had made appointments for. One of the time slots were already booked, and she glance down the day before singling out more appropriate times that the meeting could be held. Kagome smiled, three possible times, hopefully that wouldn't be so much of an inconvenience. She opened her planner on her computer and proceeded to type in the confirmed appointments.

"Higurashi-san," Satura called stopping her from picking up the phone.

"Yes, Losu-san?" Kagome asked Satura, almost dreading what the woman had to say. Maybe she just wanted to know the way to the bathroom. Kagome mentally rolled her eyes, and Sesshomaru was a fairy princess.

"I have been terribly worried about you, I mean with all going on the news and everything. The entire floor in fact. We were all so worried. Especially when we tried your house phone and got no answer…." Satura cooed in an overly concerned voice, a look of what could be mistaken for genuineness on her prettily made up face.

"Oh, well I'm fine I didn't mean to worry you all," Kagome muttered with a nervous laugh scratching the back of her head. What was up with her? Maybe she had hit her head or something? But either way, her concern wasn't making Kagome feel the least bit cared for. She felt like a woman who was walking the plank, and trying to convince the evil pirate captain not to toss her over.

"Hn. Yes, I was especially worried, I just felt so horrid. But I can understand. With jumping through a window like that, I'd want to go to a hotel too, get rid of some of the trauma, skip a couple of days of work-."

"Oh no, I wasn't at a hotel!" Kagome stated quickly. The last thing she wanted were rumors going around that she had been skipping work, "I was at home-."

"Why didn't you answer your phone then Kagome-san?"

"Eh? Oh I wasn't at my house!" Kagome stated hurriedly in an attempt to fix the mild disapproving look that had crossed Satura's face.

"Well then whose house were you at Kagome-san? You know -."

"One moment!" Kagome cried thankful to hear the phone ring, "Hello good morning, Higurashi Kagome speaking. Can I help?" Kagome whispered a silent thank you to the gods, at the distraction. She smiled when she heard her cousin's voice over the phone, "hold up a sec, Roku," Kagome turned to Satura, "I'm sorry, I have to take this call."

Satura frowned, slightly casting daggers at the phone, "Oh, ok then, well maybe we can continue this later. I'll just pop in and tell Taisho-sama hello," she stated getting up and heading to the door which separated them from the irritated youkai who was no doubt having strong conversations with security personals.

"Uh... he's very busy right now!" Kagome cried out, remembering Sesshomaru's obvious distaste for the woman, "I'll tell him you came though."

Satura fixed her with a heated glare, before forcing a smile out on her face, "Of course Higurashi-san. I'll see you then," with that she turned and made her way to the elevator.

Kagome sighed in relief when the woman left then went back to her phone call, "Yea what was that Roku? Nah, I'm fine, Sesshomaru got to me in time. Nope, the baby is fine too. Hn, yea I should have a copy of those, but doesn't Maya have one too? You deleted it? Ok I'll send it to you. Yup, bye."

Kagome hung up the phone and proceeded to dial the number for Genetic Incorporations. After the third ring, a female voice came over the line.

'Hello good morning, Genetic Incorporations, this is Luna Kazoto speaking how may I help?"

"Hello, this is Ms. Higurashi, from Taisho Inc. Is Doctor Yamaha in?"

There was a pause on the other line that caused Kagome to frown. She tapped her fingers impatiently on the desk, before glancing at the phone through the corner of her eyes, as if that would let her see what the lady on the other end was doing, "hello?" Kagome prompted as she once again proceeded to type up the document she was working on.

'Oh…uh…sorry about that….he's uh…he's not in,' came the hurried reply, 'would you like to leave a message?'

Kagome frowned into the phone, "Can you tell me when he will be in?"

'I'm sorry I can't say Ms. Higurashi. The best thing would be to leave a message,' the nervous sounding female advised.

Kagome paused her typing her frown deeper now as she heard the woman's advice, "Forgive my bluntness Ms. Kazoto, but every time I call Dr. Yamaha I am informed, religiously by you that he is out. I am beginning to think he is ignoring Taisho-san."

"Not at all, Ms. Higurashi. Dr. Yamaha is a very busy man, he is constantly on calls,' Luna rattled off anxiously. She hated when the woman actually decide to call, what more did she need besides the e-mails! It was a plot just to get her fired, Luna was absolutely sure of it! 'Perhaps you should send him an e-mail.' Luna bit her lips hoping to gods the other woman would heed her words and just keep sending her e-mails. She was speaking to one of her nurse friends and her friend was setting her up with a pregnant dog demon, who didn't want the child. If only this girl would keep sending e-mails, then she could buy the child and everything would be well.

"Hn," Kagome muttered thoughtfully, as once again processed to type, "I have been sending him e-mails. However they are no longer sufficient, I wish to either speak to him over the phone or set up a meeting, and since he is unavailable-."

"Oh but I don't know his schedule so I can't set up a meeting!" Luna interjected quickly, that ought to hold off the nosey little worker bee.

"Aren't you his secretary?" Kagome asked in surprise. She could have sworn on earlier occasion that this very same Luna girl had told her that.

"Yes, I mean No….I mean I'm filling in for her," Luna stuttered out, just realizing her mistake. She had in fact told the woman that she was Dr. Yamaha's secretary and that this was his direct line. She bit her lip, holding her breath and sending silent prayers that the other woman would buy her story.

"Is there someone else I can speak to?" Kagome asked her ere increasing. What was with this chick? Didn't she have any business sense? She had been there for a good while now….awfully long for a fill in. In either case though she should know his schedule by now, the incompetent- woa, too much like Sesshomaru there….but still.

"Um…no, no one else is available," Luna told her the statement coming out rushed in her desperate attempt to persuade Kagome not to speak to anyone else. She sucked in her bottom lip, her voice sounding suspicious to even her own ears and waited; maybe Kagome hadn't picked it up yet.

"Very well, connect me to another doctor."

"They're all busy!" Luna stated just as quickly as the first time. What was wrong with this woman! Didn't she ever stop?

"Listen here Ms. Kazoto, You will put me on to someone else, or I will come down there this instant and make inquires as to what is going on at that place."

"Oh fine hold on. Just a moment…" Luna muttered. Luna looked around the desk, as if a solution would come to her. Her hand was shaking and she was positively pale. This was not good, not good at all! Luna bit her lip drawing a small trail of blood she was slightly hyperventilating now as she tried to desperately think of a solution.

Kagome smirked in triumph. Well that certainly worked. She smiled to herself and continued working, waiting to be connected she frowned when she got dial tone. Kagome looked at the receiver outraged. Huffing she went for her directory, and searched for Genetic Inc. She looked along the listing of sub-offices until she found the direct line to Dr. Yamaha. Dialing the number it rang twice before a crisp professional voice picked up.

"Hello, good morning is Dr. Yamaha in?" Kagome asked trying her best not to take out her frustrations on this new lady.

"No, he is not. Would you like to leave a message?"

"No. I would like to set up an appointment with him, over something he's working on for Taisho Sesshomaru."

"And you would be?"

"Ms. Higurashi Kagome, his personal assistant."

"Ok Ms. Higurashi, Dr. Yamaha is not on the island currently but he will be back in the next two weeks. Would that be an ok time?"

Kagome cursed under her breath that would clash with Souta's party, or well her family week, "No, that won't be good. How about the Monday after those two weeks?"

"Would you like a morning or afternoon appointment?"

"Twelve o' clock should be fine," Kagome muttered.

"Ok Ms. Higurashi. I've got you booked for twelve."

"Thank you, bye."

"Bye."

Kagome hung up the phone with a smile well that was relatively easy. She had been expecting to get some more resistance. She proceeded to call the person whose appointment time needed to be adjusted. Then she would have to call about Sesshomaru's suite for the party.

By the time midday came about Kagome felt like she would be going absolutely crazy. If she didn't know any better she would have said Satura had deliberately let the press through. She had gotten so many calls from newspapers, magazines, radio programs, the works; it was like nightmare on elm's street. Pushing her chair back, she forwarded her phone to Sesshomaru.

Then tapped lightly on his office door before pushing it open, "Sesshomaru? I'm going to pick up the laundry." She stated not moving very far from the door that she intend to leave through in a matter of moments.

"Did you get the morning papers?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, I can bring them up when I get back," Kagome informed him, "and your suit is ready, so I'm going to pick that up too. Is there anything specific you want for lunch? Cause I might as well just get that while I'm out…." Kagome muttered thoughtfully thinking about how long she'd be gone.

"Have you decided on a dress?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Really Sesshomaru, do you think it's a good idea for me to go with you? I mean in light of all that's going around in the media, I don't really think that it would be appropriate to take-."

"This Sesshomaru has already made his decision on the matter."

"Urgh, fine, I'll see what I can do about a dress-."

"The demon you shall pick up my suit from. Inform him that you are also in need of a dress for the occasion."

"I can't afford a dress from him! Sesshomaru he charges an arm and a leg!"

"Do you not see the value in his work?"

"Well yea," Kagome muttered shifting nervously, "but I mean, come on, its just one dress that I am more than likely never going to wear again and well….its kinda steep…."

"I expect you to have the dress along with my suite."

"What? Now, just wait one minute mister….what makes you think that I-."

"Leave the file for the meeting in the conference room."

"Don't interrupt me! I-."

"The discussion is over Ms. Higurashi. You will not arrive with me looking any less than as I wish you to look. And 'seeing what you can do' is not sufficient. You are to return with a dress, are we clear Ms. Higurashi?" He asked actually pausing in his working to fix her with a stern look.

Kagome rolled her eyes and huffed spinning on her heels she let the door swing shut and marched over to her desk. He was such a chauvinistic pig sometimes she could just ring his neck! She grabbed her bag from her draw along with her car keys and marched towards the elevator. Once she was inside she proceeded to check the contents of the bag. Ok, there was her purse, her house keys, her lip gloss….everything seemed to be in order. She swung the bag up on her arm and waited for the elevator to stop.

The elevator stopped at the fifth floor, and Hojo stepped onto the machine. He looked up from the papers he was reading to give Kagome a brilliant smile,

"Kagome-san! How have you been? I saw the news…it was on in the lunch room. Are you ok?" he asked kindly a genuine look of concern on his face.

Kagome gave him a smile, moved by his concern, "I'm just fine. Hojo-kun. Nothing more than a slightly abused scalp," she stated giving him a reassuring grin.

Hojo nodded his head gravely and Kagome was almost worried that he was over emphasizing the problem. Her suspicions were confirmed by his next comment.

"That's not good it could lead to several scalp conditions. I'll see what I can bring for you tomorrow to help with that. I wouldn't want you living with any type of hair or scalp disorder over this especially if I could help you," he told her with a firm nod and a look of resolve on his boyish features.

"No, no," Kagome assured him quickly with a nervous laugh, "that wont be necessary at all Hojo-kun. My scalp is really fine, please don't worry so much."

"Are you sure?" Hojo asked looking un-convinced, "maybe I'll bring you something just in case."

"I'm sure, its nothing."

Hojo nodded his head, although he still seemed unconvinced by her assurances. Then his expression changed to one of hopeful nervousness, and he shifted, moving his weight from foot to foot, "Kagome-san," he started slowly a blush brightening his cheeks, "I was wondering, if you weren't busy, if you'd considering going out with me this Friday after work."

"Oh I cant Hojo-kun, Taisho-san and I will be very busy, with the party coming up," Kagome stated making sure she sounded disappointed even though she was glad for the excuse. Like she said she liked Hojo, and didn't want to hurt his feelings, but he was a little too…. Ordinary? She didn't know what it was, but there was no zang.

"The Saturday?" he asked hopefully.

"The party is the Saturday," Kagome told him with a regretful smile on her face.

"Oh," Hojo stated his expression falling. Then he brightened, flashing her a grin, "Maybe next time then, huh Kagome-san?"

The elevator doors opened on the ground floor and Hojo allowed her to exit first. Once she was out, he began walking away, before turning around, "Keep me in mind when you have free time, alright?" he asked his open genuine expression making him look especially sweet and probably at his handsomest.

Kagome nodded her head mutely, not wanting to rob him of that expression, it was just too cute! And would have been too mean. He smiled at her as if she had made his day before walking off. Kagome bit her lip, was that leading him on? She shrugged her shoulders and proceeded with caution to the doors of the buildings.

However her caution was unnecessary as there was not one media representative in sight. Several security guards were patrolling the area Kagome greeted the ones she passed, with a smile and nod of the head. It was obvious that no one interested in an interview would be getting on to the premises.

Unlocking her car, Kagome got in and pulled out of the parking space. She had just exited the property, when she saw where some of the reporters had gone. They were camped out in front of the building, sure not much of them remained, but still wasn't there something more news worthy to cover?

Kagome arrived at the cleaners without any disturbance, except for the constant calling of persons to arrange things for her boss. She would have to make a stop to pay the bills too. Kagome entered the cleaners and smiled at the old man that stood on the other side.

"Hello JiJi-san!" she called brightly giving the old man a happy wave. JiJi was a lovely old man, he was slightly bent, his hair a brilliant shade of silver, and although he was very aged as showed by the wrinkles on his kindly face he still had a full head of hair, a fact that he boasted about to no end. He spoke constantly of his wife and had three grandchildren who as far as Kagome could tell were the apples of his eyes. He had pictures of them all over the tiny cramped office that he sat in.

"Kagome-san!" He greeted happily, "You ok? I saw the news and I was worried about you. But you see I said a prayer and here you are!" he chuckled softly, "You're clothes is ready. I go get. You remember the total?" he asked as he hobbled around to the back of the store.

"Hai, I have the bill right here," Kagome called as she leaned comfortably against the counter, "How are you gradkids?"

A delighted chuckle drifted from around the back, muffled slightly by the hanging clothes, "Oh they are fine! Fine indeed. I have a school play to go to my littlest one is playing a star."

Kagome smiled fondly at his excitement, "That sounds delightful JiJi-san."

The door to the cleaners opened and a young man stepped into the store. He was tall and well built with straight bleached hair. His eyes scanned the room before landing on Kagome. He grinned and Kagome gave him a small nervous smile. His grin looked more like a predator stalking prey. She quickly looked away, but that didn't deter him.

"Mrs. Kagome Taisho?" He asked smoothly.

"Eh?" Kagome asked spinning around in surprise, "No, I'm Ms. Higurashi Kagome," she told him setting that straight before anything became of it. The correction done she turned around again wondering what was taking JiJi so long.

"Please forgive me it's my mistake. But you are acquainted with Taisho Sesshomaru are you not?" he prompted.

"Hn," was all Kagome gave him for an answer and she kept her eyes forward.

"Come now Higurashi-san, don't be like that. I merely want to ask you a few questions, nothing difficult, what do you say?" He asked flashing her a grin.

"No thank you. I don't have time. If you wish for an interview with Taisho-san you can call the offices and try to arrange one," Kagome told him in a curt voice.

"Tsk, Tsk, you know that wont work. So come on, what's you're real relationship with Taisho Sesshomaru?" he asked suggestively as he leaned over the counter.

"Excuse me?" Kagome cried in outrage, "This conversation is over, Mr….Mr. Who ever you are!" She shouted out, her fist clenched at her sides. The nerve of that man!

Just then Jiji came from around the back, a small mound of clothes in his hand. A mixture of feminine outfits and male outfits. All pristinely cleaned and neatly ironed. He smiled at her and placed his load down on the counter, "here you are Kagome-san. Credit as usual ne?"

Kagome nodded her head going into her hand bag, taking out her purse she took out the card that Sesshomaru had given her to foot the bills. She didn't much like paying for her own clothes on it but he had stated she would waste time getting two bills, so she merely just gave the money back after she was paid. However most of the time he didn't bother subtracting it from her total sum.

Jiji took the card from her and hobbled into his small office. Kagome proceeded to check the clothing, making sure everything was in tact, no buttons gone or anything of the sort.

"Do you often do your laundry together?" The man who was leaned against the counter asked as he watched her check the clothing.

Kagome paused to glare at him, "That is none of your concern," she replied curtly as she waited. JiJi came back at that moment with the card in hand and gave it to her with a smile.

"Is everything in order?" he asked.

"Hai Jiji-san. Thank you so much, I have to be running now," she stated placing the card in her purse, she dropped the purse in her bag and picked up the clothes that were sitting on the counter. Jiji smiled and nodded wishing her a good day. Kagome nodded at the reporter guy, who nodded back at her then she walked towards the exit.

Kagome had hardly made it out when the flashes went off in her face. What the hell was there to photograph about her picking up the laundry? She shook her head and walked quickly away as the few who had apparently followed her tried to get to her. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when she made it to her car. Flinging the laundry inside she jumped in and slammed the door shut. She could see that the nosey young man hadn't left the laundry mat but was speaking to Jiji. Kagome shook her head, this was all his fault.

She started the engine, and pulled out of her parking space ignoring the people on either side of her small car trying to get her attention. She continued on her way to her next stop. She needed to get a dress.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Sesshomaru glanced up at the clock situated over his office door. Kagome should have been back three hours ago. To say he was a little annoyed would have been an understatement. The phone had not ceased in its ringing since she had left. There was a reason he had a secretary and a personal assistant to answer calls, he simply did not have the time for anything but the most important of phone calls, but some how it seemed every media person under the face of the sun was getting access to him.

Snatching the phone off the hook with a force that could have easily snapped it, he punched in his assistant's number. The only sign of his utter annoyance was the slight narrowing of his eyes. What in the world did she think she was hired for to waste time by dawdling about? His youkai seemed to be upset by the harsh statement and it angered Sesshomaru even more that the ignorant thing would think about coming to her defense.

He was so caught up with his internal debate that he almost didn't hear the breathless, 'hello' of his assistant. His annoyance once again shifting to his assistant he proceeded with what he had to say.

"Where are you?" He asked harshly into the phone.

"I'm trying to get back to the office," Kagome stated, "I'm about twenty minutes away. You don't know how long I've been trying to get back. It's like someone told every news reporter on earth where I was going! You can't believe how horrid they are! They practically attacked me when I stopped to pick up our lunch-."

A loud growl escaped Sesshomaru and his eyes flashed red momentarily, "Are you hurt?" he asked straining to keep his beast at bay. After all there was no impending battle the thing would be of no use in this situation.

"Eh? No, it wasn't that sort of attack, not like this morning. Anyways I managed to get out through an exit in the ladies bathroom. I'm on my way back now. I just don't understand. They've been everywhere I've gone so far!" Kagome cried in exasperation.

"Who else knew that you were leaving the office?" He asked, placing his stoic mask in place, removing all hint of emotion from his voice.

"Um…the usual persons, you, Satura," Kagome mumbled in a nervous voice. She knew that lack of tone in his voice and it only meant that he was beyond pissed, hopefully not at her.

"Hn. See to it that you return straight away," Sesshomaru instructed before cutting her off. He didn't remove the receiver from his ear, as he dialed the extension for his secretary. Despite his outward calm, his beast was raging. It was undoubtedly Satura's fault. His beast was angered beyond compare, clashing against his mental bonds in an attempt to escape, it called for blood, and while her actions were annoying Sesshomaru found that his youkai was probably over reacting. Kagome had admitted that she was fine, killing the woman would therefore only lead to an annoyance of court cases.

-She must die!- was the only comment his beast kept growling over and over, like a bloody mantra as it fought to gain control over his more rational half.

"Come up here immediately," Sesshomaru commanded cutting off the woman as she answered the phone, he hung up his hand going to his temples in an attempt to alleviate the migraine that was coming on. He took deep breaths, breathing in the smell of his office, a mixture of his and Kagome's scent.

His nose twitched in annoyance when he picked up the disgustingly strong scent of his secretary. The sound of heels was the next indication of her approach. His beast leapt forward and Sesshomaru had to actually grab the table to aid in his controlling of the raging animal. He shut his eyes in annoyance, this would not do.

There was a knock and then the annoying female entered.

Satura smiled to herself and flashed her hair over her shoulder; surely he has called her to fill in once again for that little twit of a secretary. Satura had seen to it that Kagome would be gone for a good deal longer than she needed to. After all the more time she herself would spend with Taisho the quicker it would be to bed him, and kick that whore out of Taisho Inc. completely. She swayed her hips in a seductive manner as she approached his work area.

"Hello Taisho-san, is there something I can do for you?" She asked batting her eye lashes in a dainty manner at him.

Sesshomaru's beast howled in indignation demanding that the bitch be killed or at least maimed. The waves of disgust that ran through the creature was enough to make Sesshomaru want to actually remove the woman from his sight, "sit," he commanded harshly.

Satura nodded her smirk widening. So this wasn't work related. She leaned over slightly as she sat, giving him a view down her shirt and indeed of things to come, before settling back into the chair her arms crossed, keeping her assets perked and giving him the best vantage point.

His beast roared in outrage at the display. His temper rose to exponential heights by the pungent scent of her arousal. Sesshomaru took a moment to close his eyes. His irritation due to the reaction the beast was having to the woman and her audacity to assume that she was good enough to please either of them.

"Are you completely and utterly incompetent?" he asked his voice coming off in its usual smooth tone despite the rage that he was desperately trying to contain.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Kagome finally made it to the office and pulled into her parking spot gratefully. She felt like she had just run a marathon and went through the third world war. Really what were with these people? And she doubted they were even interested in hearing anything but what they wanted to hear. It didn't make sense! And where did they all get off thinking she was sleeping with Sesshomaru?

At least she had gotten everything done. She got out of the car and closed the door. Making her way into the building she stopped by the receptionist.

"Hello," she greeted the woman with a smile, "Did you get the newspapers for Taisho-san's office? They weren't brought up," Kagome told her hoping none of her annoyance came across in her voice. The woman gave her a brilliant smile and Kagome sighed in relief, no it hadn't.

"No, Satura took those up already. Strange, thought she would have given them to you….." The lady stated kindly, "give me a moment," with that she pressed a button on the beeping telephone.

Kagome gave the demon-ness a wave to indicate that she was leaving mouthing a 'thank you'. The lady smiled and nodded at her too busy speaking to whoever was on the line to give her a proper goodbye. Kagome stepped into the elevator with a sigh. Back to that horrid floor, my god she hated having to deal with that woman. No doubt Satura would be after the news the press wanted. Kagome wondered briefly what was worse the press of Satura….Hmm…..Satura. Satura was like the press with pitch forks and curses. Maybe she was a witch.

Kagome giggled at the mental image of Satura in front of a magic mirror saying the famous snow white line, 'Mirror Mirror on the wall….' The elevator opened and she sobered herself. Kagome stepped out on the floor to look around. Hmm…no Satura in sight. Going over to the woman's desk she saw the stack of papers, labeled Taisho Office.

"Um, can you tell Satura I took this?" Kagome asked the man who worked beside the secretary. He nodded his consent and Kagome picked up the paper. She carried her load into the elevator. Once the door closed blue eyes scanned the headlines in boredom. Her mouth however dropped open at what she saw.

Her face was on the front page, smiling at Sesshomaru, she had his hand in hers and was pulling him towards….Kagome scrunched her nose up to see if she could make out what the blur of light was…a roller coaster? Kagome wiggled her nose wondering where they could have gotten a picture like that when it hit her, the fair! Under the picture it indicated that the story was on page three. Kagome quickly skipped to the relevant page. The article took up both pages of the picture and was lined with pictures. The first one that caught her eye, was where she was 'fixing' Sesshomaru's ice-cream. The caption however caused her to blush three shades of red, it read 'Higurashi licks Taisho's cone,' now that no matter how you put it had a double meaning to it.

Kagome was caught between a mixture of embarrassment and horror. She stepped out of the elevator, her head still buried in the paper reading the article on 'Taisho's night out '. She looked up when she heard screaming. Kagome knitted her brows at the high pitched feminine shrieks coming from her boss's office.

There was a growl that echoed across the room, bouncing on the walls, and vibrated through her entire body. Kagome found herself thankful that she wasn't on the receiving end. She was so shocked that she stayed rooted in place wondering if she should enter. Before she could make a decision the door was yanked open and Satura stormed from the room in a flurry of flashing hair, loud heels and swinging hips.

Kagome again found herself shocked by the amount of animosity radiating off the demon, and of course it was the first time she had ever seen the black haired, wanna be beauty queen in such a disheveled state. So angry was the woman that she didn't even notice her pregnant companion until she was almost upon her.

But then notice she did. She stopped abruptly, her pretty face contorted into a hateful snarl. Brown eyes scanned over Kagome's form, showing clearly the immeasurable disgust of their owner.

"You," Satura hissed her voice coming out threateningly. Her form was rigged and her fist doubled until her knuckles turned white. She took a deliberate step towards Kagome, looking more like a wildcat about to attack.

Kagome gulped and inadvertently stepped back. She clutched the papers to her as if they would form a protective shield, "Me?" She echoed in an eep. The anger in the woman's aura almost scorched her. Her brown eyes were wild with hatred, and stared condescendingly, accusingly at Kagome, causing her to gulp.

"You little bitch!" Satura hissed her voice low, the words slithering from between the red painted lips, to sting at Kagome's ears. She moved closer again, her fist doubled and looking ready to swing.

Kagome backed up, glancing behind the woman over her shoulder to the closed oak doors that held Sesshomaru behind them. What in the seven hells had happened. Her back hit against the wall softly, and Kagome brought her blue eyes to look at the woman in front of her. Her arms immediately went to her stomach to form a protective barrier.

"Satura, what's going on?" Kagome asked hesitantly trying to keep her voice calm. She by no means wanted the crazed secretary to act on the murderous looks she was giving her.

"You think you could get rid of me so easily, you man stealing little whore? Taisho-san is mine! Where the hell do you get off turning him against me?" She grounded out, pausing in her procession once she found out that Kagome was trapped between her and the wall.

"Satura, I have no idea what you're talking about…." Kagome stated, gulping nervously. Then it hit her, did this bitch just call her a whore? She glared at the woman before her, taking a step off the wall, "Who the hell do you think you're talking to bitch?" She sneered. Really where did she get off? She had had enough with her ass, office decorum be damned, "Its better to be a whore than a slut. At least I get paid. Is it even a wonder Sesshomaru doesn't like you. You're like a walking STD. Tell me Satura; just how many men from this department have you fucked already?"

Satura sneered and Kagome could have sworn it was a growl. The meaning of the sound however was clear. It held murderous intent. Before Kagome could blink the woman had launched herself at her in a flurry of nails and fist. Kagome brought her hands up to cover her face from the flying weapons.

"Let's see how much he likes you after I ruining your fucking face!" Satura yelled as she yanked at the other woman. Grabbing fistfuls of her hair and pulling at them trying to tear at anywhere her hands touched.

Kagome screamed ducking her head, and trying to cover her tummy from the flying limbs. She couldn't risk a counter attack for fare that Satura caught her in the stomach. It felt like she was pulling at everywhere on her. The blows plummeted down from all angles. Kagome was sure that the woman had grown extra hands, the nails raked into her skin. Her hair felt like it was being torn from the scalp. Kagome felt something stir within her, like energy bubbling up to the top of the surface.

Then the assaults stopped. A growl more horrifying than the first ripped through the air, and Kagome heard a distant shriek. She however was too caught up with her body's reaction to even think about where the psycho secretary had gone. Her hands were glowing a shade of brilliant pink, the energy crackling about her. She then realized it wasn't only her hands, her entire body was wrapped in the pink light. Now her grandpa had always told her that she was a miko with hidden powers, but Kagome had always thought it another one of his bullshit stories. She stared wide eyed at her limbs, watching as the glow left her, and her skin returned to normal.

It was only then that she heard the gurgling sound and a slight thumping, like heels kicking against a wall. She looked up to see Satura being held by her neck against the wall, blood oozing from beneath the tightly wound claws that were digging into her neck. Sesshomaru stood before the flaying woman, one hand extended green acidic substance dripping from the claws and burning holes into the carpet. He looked like he was getting ready to plunge said toxic looking hand through the struggling woman's stomach. Satura meanwhile was turning blue, clawing at the hand that held her captive, kicking out. But failng to make contact with anything but the wall.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried in a panic coming out of her surprised stupor. She rushed forward clutching the hand that held Satura and yanking, "Sesshomaru put her down!" Kagome cried, struggling to remove the claws that were embedded in the other woman's neck.

"Must die," Came the reply, in that same demonic voice that Kagome had only heard him use that one time. The hairs on her neck stood up and a shiver ran down her spine as she recognized it as the voice of his youkai, it sounded so powerful. It was Kagome decided a sexy sound. She shook her head determined to concentrate over the baritone sound.

"Put her down Sesshomaru," Kagome pleaded trying to get the husky sound out of her voice. She 'eeped' when his cold nose was thrust upon her neck, "What are you doing?" Kagome asked nervously as he sniffed her.

"You are aroused,"

Kagome blushed a brilliant shade of red, "Eh?" She cried out in a panicked voice, did he really just say that out loud? "No I'm not!! Stop sniffing me! Oh my gosh! I can't believe you said that!"

"But you are."

"That's not the point! You don't just say that!- Put her down!" Kagome cried realizing that Satura was still in the choke hold, "Please Sesshomaru, don't kill her!"

"She hurt you."

"No, not really. I'm fine. I'm fine, please don't kill her….don't kill her…that will hurt me! Please!" Kagome pleaded, turning around so that she could face him. She was a little confused by his over reaction…which in itself was an understatement. Kagome gasped at his appearance. He looked so….so….rouged. quite unlike his usually neat appearance, she couldn't help but reaching up to trace one of the jagged stripes that adorned his cheek.

He nuzzled his head into her hand and Kagome smiled. He was breath taking. Why hadn't she noticed before? Oh right before, he was trying to kill Miroku, who was trying to defend her. Yup, that might be why. A thump, caused her to snap back to reality, and she turned to see a wheezing Satura trying to creep away backwards. She 'eeped' when she felt an arm wrap around her, and her body pulled to a firm chest. A brilliant blush stained her cheeks at the contact and the possessive hold.

"If I you ever come near what belongs to this Sesshomaru again, I will not be held back bitch," Sesshomaru hissed.

Satura tossed the pair a hateful look, before getting to her feet and scampering off. If they had thought they had seen the last of her, they were sorely mistaken. She'd ruin that little whore if it was the last thing she did! How dare she steal her man and turn him against her! Sesshomaru Taisho was hers!

Kagome cleared her throat when she heard the elevator door close. She tapped his hand lightly but he didn't release her. Instead he buried his nose in her hair. Then began sniffing along her neck. Kagome closed her eyes in a blissful state. She screeched indignantly when his hand began lifting her top. Quicker than even he could follow, she slapped him as hard as she could across the face.

Sesshomaru growled warningly in the back of his throat. But the distraction was just what he needed to gain back control. Gold eyes looked into the angry eyes of his assistant and he would have sighed had he been anyone else. Instead he stared down passively at her.

"What the hell was that!" Kagome cried.

"My youkai merely wanted to check if your pup was damaged," Sesshomaru muttered releasing her, being carefully to make sure she didn't fall, "to do that he would have to see your stomach."

"Oh," Kagome muttered feeling a little guilty, "um….sorry. He could have said something though…."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru mumbled turning away. What was with the things fascination with her unborn pup?

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome called to his retreating form. He paused thus indicating that she had his attention, "Thanks for saving me…well for always saving me," she muttered with a blush.

"Hn."

Kagome smiled as he continued to move. It was such a typical Sesshomaru like answer. She shook her head and went to her desk, dialing his lawyer on the phone. It wouldn't do to be unprepared in case Satura chose to press charges. She looked across the room where the papers were scattered on the floor along with their lunch. Now that was a waste. She didn't feel for it anymore anyways. Ah well, at least she was fine.

-

-

**_Author's Corner_**

-

-

Hey guys!! I did another chapter! Naughty me…hehe….I've decided to finish this before I finish love as my sister…which I want u all to read by the way! J

IMPORTANT INFO!!

Anyways, there is something that I find most of you have forgotten, or are getting confused with. Sesshomaru is getting a clone made. Kagome is not having twins, she is merely thinking of both boys, the clone and her own son. Remember the clone will be in her care too. So she's have to play mother. Hence when she say's the boys, she's referring to both.

I changed Luna's last name…so yea..I know it's different in the second chapter. But her original last name was Satura, and obviously I used that already, my apologies.

Um….oh yea, Kagome is especially big. U'll learn why later I promise and u'll also learn why Sesshomaru doesn't pick up on anything in the later chapters, I cant tell u now, cause I kinda have it mapped out in my head…..well not really but I have a reason and its not time to say it yet. So yea! Hehe

Hope u guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what u think. By the way. We passed the 200 review mark!! WOOT!! Thankies so much!! And to say thanks I made this 36 pages…thanks again!


	11. The Ball

-

-

Chapter 11

-

-

"So nothing else about you in the newspapers, huh?" Sango asked as she plopped down on the bed leafing through said newspaper.

"Thank god!" Kagome declared, "You don't know how annoying those people were! But they've just realised that there is no story. I mean its not like there is actually something going on between me and Sesshomaru Taisho," Kagome declared rolling her eyes at the ludicrous scenario the press had painted. Luckily however it seemed that they had finally gotten it into there head, besides there wasn't anything else to cover, all her time had been dedicated to the party.

She had to arrange with Inuyasha's own assistant the perfect seating areas etc. Kagome marvelled at how neither of the two brothers ever got involved with the details of the party. It was like it was her party! Persia had even commented that she felt like one of those aristocratic wives fussing over party details. Kagome found Persia to be agreeable, and while she had always helped plan the annual party, it was the first time she would be in attendance, and the first she would actually meet Persia, since they had always only spoken on the phone.

"So how do I look?" Kagome asked Sango as she stared into the mirror at her reflection for the hundredth time. Her back turned to her friend that was curled on the bed.

"For the hundredth time you look fine!" Sango called in an exasperated voice head still in the paper.

"You didn't even look!" Kagome protested with a pout, "Do you think I have too much make up on? Do I look too fake? Do I look like I tried too hard?" she turned to face Sango her eyes full of worry and doubt, "You don't think I look suggestive do you?"

Sango rolled her eyes, having to resist laughing at her friend, "You look great Kagome, and you'll knock him off his stoic feet!" Sango told her friend in helpful encouragement.

"Sango!" Kagome reprimanded, "This is not a date! I don't know where you got that idea from, but get it out of your head this instant," Kagome demanded.

"Yea well you can't blame me can you? I mean you haven't been on a date since, like what you left university, and all those nut jobs don't count. Besides if it isn't a date why are you so worried?" Sango pointed out.

Kagome opened her mouth to retort but couldn't think of anything good to say so she merely huffed and turned back to the full length mirror. The gown itself was beautiful; Kagome had never seen anything like it before. It wasn't one exact colour but a mixture of pastels all shimmering and blending together in a delicate way that reminded Kagome of a serine pool, you never knew which shade would be highlighted when she moved, but each soft hue that came to the forefront was a delightful sight. The spider demon that had woven the outfit had truly out done himself, it was a work of art, and she'd only had to wait twenty minutes for it. Apparently the outfit had already been partially completed as Sesshomaru's mother had put in a request for it, a gift to girl he had been dating for a time. The dress was never completed as he soon broke up with the girl, all this Kagome got from the spider demon's wife while she waited. It turned out that they had been making clothes for the Taisho's since before Sesshomaru was a thought in his father's head. They, the woman had boasted, had provided the first suit for every single Taisho child since Sesshomaru's great, great grandfather, and insisted Kagome return for one when her own child was born. Kagome had thanked them, truly honoured by their generous offer.

The dress itself she had almost been afraid to touch it looked so delicate and well….feminine, fit for royalty. It looked like a mixture between a traditional kimono and a modern-day ball gown. The sleeves rested on her shoulders like a second six, starting just barely above her shoulder bone, and flaring out into traditional bell sleeves of a kimono. Seeing as the sleeves started so far from her neck, this lead to the gown having a deep neck line. The neckline was box line in design, and bordered by the loveliest shade of green, that resembled the grass around the lake. It lay flat on her bust line, showing the top of her cleavage in fact it was basically showed all the top of her breast that were bound neatly and held high by the dress, never the less it didn't look at all loose. The top of the dress rested against her like a second skin and a band looking similar to an obi ran around her midsection; Wrapping around her bulging stomach like a protective lining. Sango had stated that it made her pregnancy look sacred.  Instead of tying like a normal obi however the green fabric, stopped just barely over her side where it merged with the thin green line that was all that was left of the sleeves and attached them to the back of the dress. The lovely green border dipped low down to her lower back, leaving a band of green, and her smooth flesh exposed. Under the obi the dress flared slightly, stretching down and covering her feet, the fabric rested on her legs when she moved, making it seem like she was creating gentle waves across a beautiful lake.

Her hair was done up in an elegant bun, Sango had released some tendrils to fall in her face. She had also done her make up, to make her look flawless. She used eye shadow to bring out the blue in her eyes, and giving her a slightly seductive look. Somehow Sango had also gotten her lips to look fuller and more pout-y, how she did it Kagome would never know. The look was completed with a simple classy set of dangling earrings; anything else would have just crowded the look.

Kagome bit her lip as she thought over Sango's question, why was she so worried?

"Oh Sango, he's going to look great and I just-."

"Want to make a good impression on your first date," Sango filled in where Kagome lacked the words.

"It's not a date! Its business! In fact I don't care what I look like. I just need to look mildly presentable," Kagome stated with finality sticking her nose in the air.

"Really, well that's good, cause your hair is starting to go flat at the back," Sango stated nonchalantly eyeing Kagome's head.

Kagome's eyes widened, "Oh my gosh! Where?" she cried in dismay grabbing up her brush looking ready for attack.

Sango busted out laughing at Kagome's sudden fierce look, falling over on the soft bed clutching her sides. The confused look her friend gave her, caused Sango to laugh even harder, "it's a joke Kagome," she managed to sputter out through fits of laughter.

Kagome gave Sango a playful glare, "that wasn't nice," she muttered with a pout, eyeing a pillow that would do fine in bringing about retribution. Before Kagome could act on the impulse her door bell rang. She jumped to attention, "Oh, my gosh! Sango that's him!" She cried throwing her hands up in panic, "how do I look? Do I look ok?"

"Kagome! Kagome! You look fine!" Sango called, "he'll love it."

"Ok. Thanks," Kagome muttered, she didn't bother to take a bag, she wouldn't want to carry it anyways, and she doubted Sesshomaru would log it around for her, "its not like I care you know, I'm not dressing up for him," Kagome muttered, as she moved towards the door. Sango gave her a nod with an unconvinced look, Kagome rolled her eyes at her friend deciding to drop the argument, "lock up when you're leaving, will ya? I have my keys."

"Sure thing…" Sango muttered as she gave Kagome a gentle wave, and turned back to the magazine she had been reading.

Kagome smiled at her best friend, before taking a deep calming breath and going to the front door of her condo. What was the matter with her? She saw Sesshomaru Taisho every day! Her baby fluttered across her stomach in what Kagome guessed to be excitement.

"Oh stop it, your not helping things," Kagome muttered under her breath, "why do you always get so busy when he's around, huh?"  She asked the unborn child in a distracted voice as she finally opened the door.

What she saw when she opened the door, was sexy personified. Kagome knew she was staring but couldn't seem to drag her eyes from the vision of sexiness in front of her. That spider demon was definitely worth his weight in gold and then some, the suite he had made was just breath taking, or maybe it was the man wearing it...

"It's impolite to drool," Sesshomaru told Kagome lightly as he took her hand, moving her away from the door, a smirk spreading across his lips.

"Huh?" Kagome asked. She shook her head to clear her mind, a blush the colour of crimson rushing to her cheeks at what he said, "What are you talking about? I wasn't drooling I was looking at that plant there," Kagome muttered distractedly pointing to a plant as she closed the door.

"Indeed. You look tolerable," Sesshomaru couldn't say he wasn't guilty of staring either. His beast seemed to be transfixed with the sight of the woman, and Sesshomaru had to agree that he wasn't in the least bit disappointed, before he could control it; his beast had already prompted a compliment.

Kagome turned to glare at him as he offered her his arm, "tolerable?" she asked through gritted teeth, after all the time she had spent with this look and that was all he could say? Kagome pushed his hand aside offended by his lacking compliment and marched past him towards the limo that was waiting for them.

Sesshomaru's beast growled in irritation at him, and Sesshomaru once again locked the thing away, making sure its bonds were held securely in place he would not have the thing immerging. Sesshomaru walked the distance to the limo, getting in after his aggravated assistant with a sigh. Her scent would be grating now that she was so irritated, far from providing the calm he needed.

Kagome folded her arm and glared out the window with a huff.  How dare he? To make matters worse the baby was still kicking up a storm. She glared harder at the trees through the tinted glass. What the hell kind of compliment was that? Then Kagome had something to think about. It was a compliment. When was the last time Sesshomaru actually complimented someone? She giggled to herself as she thought about it. She repeated the words he had spoken in her mind, and laughed harder.  It was so just so Sesshomaru like! Figured he wouldn't know how to compliment someone if he got the manual!

She turned to see him giving her a funny look, and couldn't help but bursting out in laughter, "You don't give compliments do you?" Kagome asked not expecting an answer. She scooted closer to him, grabbing his hand she placed it on her stomach so that he could feel the erratic movement, "Word to the wise. 'You look pretty' is a way better way to say it than, 'you look tolerable," Kagome teased deepening her voice to sound like him.

"Hn," was all Sesshomaru said as he moved his claws lightly over her stomach, his eyes watching the slight ripples that were hardly visible. His beast purred in contentment, and he forced it back down. The thing was becoming all too loud all of a sudden.

Kagome rested her head on his shoulder giving a contented sigh. It felt very comfortable. She attributed it however to her secrete thought that every guy was comfortable to lye on. No matter their built they just made great pillows. Plus she had been un-easy about the party, and his presence was calming, if only because he was never un-sure. Or at least she didn't think so.

The car came to a halt, and Kagome raised her head, a little sorry that the ride was over, she could have easily fell asleep like that. Sesshomaru moved his hand, and Kagome felt strange with missing heat, like a little longing. She ran her hand over her stomach to remove the lingering warmth and straighten the dress.

"Do you know everyone?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Mhmm," Kagome said nodding her head.

"Hn," Was his answer. He tapped on the glass separating them from the driver. Moments latter the door was opened.  The limo was suddenly flooded with bright light, and Kagome gulped.

Sesshomaru stepped out of the car blocking the scene momentarily before moving aside. Kagome could tell he had had several photos taken. She took a deep breath watching as he began to walk, with such confidence that it was intimidating. She wondered if she could just tap the glass and drive away, but the driver was holding the door open for her waiting.

Taking a deep breath Kagome scooted over to the edge. She took the hand the driver offered her, and gracefully stepped out of the elongated vehicle. The bright lights caused her to close her eyes. The place had just seemed to come alive with chatter. When she opened her eyes, she realised that all cameras were pointing at her. Questions were being fired off, like bullets from a machine gun with no apparent end. She was completely and utterly terrified.

Taking a deep breath, she smiled. Instantly cameras went off like wildfire. She blinked again, and proceeded to move forward in what she hoped was a mimic of Sesshomaru's confident gate. Then it happened, someone broke the barrier. Kagome's eyes widened as the people rushed forward, she rushed backwards. Everything was happening so fast that her heel hitched in a snag in the carpet and she went reeling into a firm body.

An irritated growl rose, with surprising force, causing the crowd to freeze. A clawed hand clamped protectively around her waist, Kagome was shifted so that she was standing beside her saviour in stead of in front. She glimpsed silver hair, and looked up with relief to see Inuyasha. She let out a grateful sigh. The place was cleared in a moment's time, the bulky security guards making short work of putting everyone back behind barriers.

"Thanks Yasha," Kagome muttered.

"keh, it was nothing," Inuyasha muttered, "So shit head left you to walk in by yourself eh?" He asked.

"Inuyasha!" Came a reprimanding voice. Kagome looked to see a lady with short curly black hair clutched in his other arm. She was wearing a sleek looking cream coloured dress that fell low on her bust line, and had a gold chain slung around her slim waist.

"keh,"  Was all Inuyasha muttered.

"Kagome I assume?" The lady asked peeking around Inuyasha, who had just released them. Kagome nodded and she grinned, "I'm Persia," she introduced.

"Yea, yea, come on lets go," Inuyasha muttered irritated offering his arm to each lady.

"brother," A smooth voice cut in with out any warmth.

Kagome looked around to see Sesshomaru standing in front of them. Inuyasha scowled at the tone, and Kagome could see the muscles in his jaw jumping.

"You could say thanks for saving her," Inuyasha growled out.

"This Sesshomaru was quite capable of doing it himself," Sesshomaru answered smoothly.

"Yea well why didn't ya stiff ass?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome saw the narrowing of his eyes, and quickly slipped between the two males, "Ok!" she declared in an overly happy voice, "isn't this nice, seeing each other again? Wow, ok guys lets go in!"

"Oh I agree, we're blocking the way!" Persia agreed, taking hold of Inuyasha's arm, "Now boys, lets act like a loving family," she stated through gritted teeth so that no one else would hear, her expression promising pain to whoever dared disobeyed, but to the outside world it looked like a brilliant smile. She released Inuyasha's arm to hug Sesshomaru and kiss his cheek in greeting then hug Kagome, "take both of their arms, I'll hold Inuyasha's it will look like a happy reunion," Persia commented, releasing Kagome.  She gave off a little laugh as if Kagome had said something funny.

Kagome looked around the press seemed to be eating it up, so she took hold of both of her male companions, and they commenced walking forward.

"Thanks again Inuyasha," Kagome called.

"Forget about it wench," Inuyasha mumbled grumpily as he scowled for the camera.

Kagome laughed, "You both are so much alike. Sesshomaru didn't want to come either," She muttered upon seeing the glare said demon was sending her she shrugged, "what you didn't, and it doesn't matter, he's family."

"Who would want to come see a bunch of kiss asses anyways, and this fucking suite itches," Inuyasha complained.

"But you look absolutely wonderful," Kagome stated in an honest voice. He really did look good enough to eat; it was just that she thought of him as cute, in a rude boy, best friend kind of way.

"See?" Persia piped in, "You look absolutely dashing. He wanted to wear his jeans," Persia informed Kagome with a role of her eyes and an exasperated look, that caused Kagome to giggle. "You don't know how hard it was to get him out of it, both Kikyo and I had to hold him down to get the suite on."

"Almost fired your ass," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Non-sense you would fire your best friend!" Persia piped in, "Plus your dating my cousin, I'd make sure Kikyo didn't give you any for at least a month!"

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha stopped, a look of horror going across his features. He was just so cute with those adorable ears. Kagome even spotted a smirk on Sesshomaru's face. He really was too cute! Kagome didn't even mind the cameras going off.

"Come," Was all Sesshomaru stated as he began leading them forward again. They were at the door pretty quickly. The group entered and separated to go their different ways. Kagome looked over the large room filled with people chattering and mingling about, a few waiters and waitresses weaving in and out carry trays laden with goodies. A soft music filled the air.

"Sesshomaru my boy!" A voice called.

Sesshomaru turned to give the old demon an icy glare, Kagome saw him open his mouth to retort and quickly interrupted him before he could get anything out with a tiny jab of her elbow in his side. He turned his glare to her and Kagome gave him a look that said 'be nice.' Before turning to smile at the demon approaching them.

"How are you my boy?" The demon asked, "and this must be the Ms. Higurashi I've been hearing so much about," he greeted taking Kagome's hand and placing a small kiss on the back. Kagome blushed and he released her, "She's quite lovely Sesshomaru," the man rambled on good naturedly ignoring the glare.

"Thank you, Kitto-kun," Kagome murmured her cheeks bright red. Not sure how to go about correcting the demon.

"Hn. Why if I were younger-."

"You'd risk castration," Sesshomaru cut in coldly. Kagome's eyes widened and she looked at him in shock, "the stench of your arousal is quite putrid," he stated walking off.

Kagome stared after him mouth agape. She looked back at the clearly insulted demon at a loss as to what to say, "I'm sorry about that Kitto-kun. He's…he's um- what a lovely suite you have on! You look so dashing!" Kagome commented.

The demon grinned seemingly pleased with her compliment. Kagome released the breath she never knew she had been holding in when he willingly started up a good natured conversation with her. At least she could be sure that he would keep coming to them with business. She glanced across the room and saw Sesshomaru glaring in their direction, while someone chattered away to him.

"If you'll excuse me, I must be going," Kagome muttered to her chatting partner as soon as the time afforded her to. Really he was only speaking about himself and the conversation was rather boring. She made her way to Sesshomaru's side just in time to stop another disaster.

"Dr. Sato!" she greeted cheerfully upon walking up to the couple Sesshomaru was conversing with. The doctor greeted her with a tight lip smile.

Sesshomaru continued to glare at the man and his wife. It was absolutely revolting. His demon had even threatened to surface at the blatant arousal of the old demon, yet the woman stood there flirting with him as if his attentions were wanted. To make matters worse the nuisance of a doctor was attempting to commit suicide using Sesshomaru as the weapon.  He sniffed, smelling the scent coating her body. He grabbed her and pulled her to his chest, his beast and himself demanding that the infuriating scent be removed from her body, since he couldn't very well plunge her in a tub of water, his own scent would have to do.

Kagome 'epped' at having been moved so quickly. She looked up at him questioningly and blushed seeing their close proximity. The doctor laughed,

"Don't worry I did the same thing, with my little flower," he stated winking at Kagome and causing his wife to blush, "it's a demon thing. I'll leave you to him then," he stated with a bow. He took his wife's hand and they began walking off, before Kagome could say anything, his wife whispering something to him which sounded an awful lot like 'its about time he got laid.' Her husband chuckled and Kagome blushed a deep red.

She moved out of Sesshomaru's hand and turned to face him, "Look, you're here, so try and make the best of it ok?" she pleaded, "please don't go-."

"Sesshomaru-kun!" A smooth female voice cooed, and a girl wrapped in a tight red dress and showing way too much pushed past her to grab his hand, while pushing her boobs up more, "Oh Sesshomaru-kun, I absolutely haven't been able to get through to you," she cooed pressing her boobs against his hand.

Kagome blushed out of embarrassment for the female that was shamelessly flirting with Sesshomaru, it was just such a blatant display, she couldn't say she wasn't also a little offended, I mean come on, he's standing with a lady!  "um….hello," Kagome muttered, trying to divert the lady's attention and prevent Sesshomaru from decapitating her. Kagome could clearly see his irritation at having the female press against him.

The lady turned icy eyes onto Kagome and Kagome just knew that if looks could kill she'd already be decaying, "What? Can't you see we're busy? Go make a nuisance of yourself somewhere else," the woman snapped before turning back to Sesshomaru, "Oh I've missed you so much Sesshomaru-kun! Then there were all these rumors…" she cooed pressing to him even closer.

Kagome stared at the woman in anger at her snappish attitude. She really didn't know if Sesshomaru was going to say anything, but she saw about fifteen different shades of red, a growl escaped her lips and she glared down the woman, "can't _you_ see _you're_ not wanted?" Kagome asked in an icy cold tone that shocked even herself.

"Come along Ura, you don't want to disturb Sesshomaru-sama and his date!" A nervous man with a blading spot muttered as he came up, "I am so sorry Higurashi-sama, she meant no disrespect," he muttered while bowing continuously to both herself and Sesshomaru.

Before Kagome could say anything to correct him, he had moved on pulling the reluctant woman along with him. Kagome glared after the female, her fist balled into fists. A hand on her back caused her to look away, she looked up to see Sesshomaru.

"She is unimportant," Sesshomaru muttered not sure why he said it.

Kagome smiled at him, feeling better. She nodded her head giving him a big grin, "She was irritating the shit of you, ne?"

"Exposure to my brother has already deteriorated your language," Sesshomaru stated, as he took a glass of wine from a passing waiter.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him, and laughed a little.

"Sesshomaru!" A booming voice called.

Kagome found herself surrounded by a crowd of Youkai and humans alike. The large panther demon that spoke their obvious ring leader. He was a bulky fellow, and Kagome felt tiny compared to him, like a little ant, that he could easily squish. She knew he was Danto, very influential in the politics aspect of the business. She had never gone to a meeting between him and Sesshomaru but she had always arranged them. Sesshomaru did often dawdle in politics, several of the politicians were on his pay list, and Danto was not among them.  While he didn't have as much power as Sesshomaru, he could do considerable damage to the company's business. He didn't even bother to suppress his massive aura that identified him as a ruling tai youkai. Kagome felt it wrap around her and she shivered, feeling like she was drowning in the large energy.

She stepped closer to Sesshomaru. She felt like she was going to drown. His eyes looked at her, and Kagome knew that he knew of her discomfort. She gulped and wondered if it would look silly if she hid behind Sesshomaru. She was positively suffocating. She inched closer to Sesshomaru, grabbing at his hand.

Sesshomaru growled, bringing her closer to his side. He released his own aura which, washed across her skin like a breath of fresh air, and Kagome took in a deep breath. She leaned her head against him; her body felt like it was ringing.

Danto laughed, the sound deep and guttural, "Don't worry pup, I was just testing your little miko," he stated, "She's quite powerful. Lasted a long time."

Kagome peeked up at him from under her lashes, too tired, to even know what he was talking about, and too scared to leave Sesshomaru's arms.

"Not something you want to repeat," Sesshomaru stated his voice overly cold voice, and if it were possible Kagome would have thought the room itself became colder.

Danto narrowed his eyes in anger, at the retribution. The entire room had basically stopped to see what the pressing auras were about, and the comment would not do well with the panther's ego, "You dare threaten me pup?" Was the growled answer.

"A warning," Sesshomaru answered coolly. Not faltering when the panther's aura pressed against his own, in a clash that was almost visible.

Kagome shivered from the impact. Her body began to glow a light pink. It felt like all her hair was standing on end. She felt something strange and utterly wonderful rushing to the surface of her body. It was like a tide that felt nice against the skin, but you couldn't control. She looked to Sesshomaru her eyes questioning. She knew these were her miko powers, how she knew she didn't know but she just did. The wave of energy burst from her, and she felt it clash with the other demon, felt it like she had run into a brick wall. Then there was more gushing to the front. There was a crackle in the air, and the aura's became visible. They were clashing in the middle of the trio; hers was mixed with what felt like it belonged to Sesshomaru, causing pure pink swirls of energy to crackle within his aura. It pressed harshly against the other aura.

"Defending your mate miko?" The demon hissed through gritted teeth.

Kagome was sure she heard a hint of pain in his voice. She gulped nervously; they couldn't afford to ruin relationships with Danto. She eased herself from Sesshomaru's arms ignoring his warning growl and the way his grip tightened on her. He released her however, or he would have cut her.

"Of course not Danto-sama, there is no threat," Kagome stated giving him a slight respectful bow, her instincts were telling her to get back to Sesshomaru but she ignored it, and ignored the power that was rushing over her skin, "I know very well, that you are a very good associate of Taisho Inc."

"Hn, You're aura says different."

"Well….um…Instincts aren't always right are they?" Kagome asked, "I mean, I remember once I thought there was a monster outside my window, my instincts told me to run, but when I checked it was nothing but a bird trapped in a storm. We spent a very enjoyable evening together, " Kagome muttered shyly, blushing at her silly story, "I'm sure you are the same…" she finished. She waited un-comfortably, no one seemed to move and she shifted nervously. Kagome looked up in surprise when she heard the bumming laughter.

Danto's form was basically shaking with the force of the sound, "a bird am I?" he asked laughing.

Kagome couldn't help the grin that came to her face, "Well a rather big bird," she stated with a giggle.

Danto laughed harder at that, his aura retreating from her, and Kagome felt the feeling recede. Sesshomaru pulled back his own aura, but did not seem pleased, the room seemed to breath a sigh of relief.

"You have quite a mate here, pup," Danto commented good naturedly.

"This Sesshomaru is not a pup," he stated turning and walking away.

Kagome stared after him mouth agape. Did he care nothing for their business relationships? She felt her irritation rise at having been left once again to smooth rough edges, "Pay him no mind Danto-kun. He is simple in a bad mood," she finished lamely turning back to the panther demon, trying hard to hide her disgruntlement.

Danto laughed, "You are very interesting in deed miko-san-."

"Oh please call me Kagome," Kagome filled in, forgetting her upset.

Danto raised his eye brow at her quick mood swing and laughed again, "a stick wedged up that one right?" he asked with booming laughter.

Kagome blushed but was spared the need to answer when he waved the comment aside and preceded into conversation. Kagome was truly happy that he hadn't taken offence. He was really quite a character. Kagome found herself nicely entertained. At the end of the conversation Danto said that he would ensure he stopped by the office more often to enjoy her company. Kagome blushed, thanked him and they parted.

When she finished she looked around the room. She saw Inuyasha in a corner, he smiled at her, obviously not paying attention his conversation then looked back when Persia stepped lightly on his toe. Kagome looked around again to see Sesshomaru death glaring someone. She recognised him as another politician that was held under Sesshomaru's thumb as it were. Kagome could read the tension. By the time she got there Sesshomaru had just walked off. Kagome proceeded to try and smooth it over. Even though the man was paid to be on their side, it didn't hurt to make him like being there.

By the time the night was half completed Kagome realised that Sesshomaru was in a foul mood, no one was spared and she spent the time mending hurt feelings and petting crushed egos, until they were back up to full strength. She was fully exhausted. Her feet hurt and she knew that wasn't good. She needed a break. Kagome looked around and saw Sesshomaru leaned against a column sipping some Champaign. He'd be fine; she'd just take a quick bathroom break.

She started making her way across the room, pausing ever now and again to say something to one of her new associates, making the journey to the bathroom take all too long. She was thinking she'd never make it across when she finally got within sight of the doors. Before she could get to them however a male voice interrupted.

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned scanning the crowd to see who had called her, "Kouga-kun! Hi!" she greeted with a small smile. She looked longingly at the bathroom, then back at the approaching wolf demon. She had dated Kouga briefly while she was in university, but it hadn't worked out. She had broken up with the business man on their fourth date. But he still for some reason referred to her as his girl, convinced that they would date again. While Kouga was really sweet he was a little possessive.

"Kagome!" Kouga called finally reaching her. He walked with a slight stagger, and his blue eyes were quite dilated, he was carrying two glasses of whine, the liquid spilling over the edge with his un-even gait, "I brought you something to drink," he stated proudly offering her glass.

"Thank you Kouga, but I can't drink," She stated kindly not taking the glass from him. She had to deal with Kouga more than normal, when she left University, as he was handling some of Sesshomaru's endeavours. Kouga's dad owned the rather prestigious law firm, the best of the best, so of course that's where Sesshomaru's business was handled. Since Sesshomaru did business there, Kagome had to interact with Kouga. It wasn't that Kouga was a bad guy, but he was just a little over bearing at times. Like he had told the entire firm they were dating, and Kagome had had hell to convince him that they weren't, not that he was completely convinced.

"Come on just a little taste," Kouga insisted going closer to her.

"Kouga, please I cant, really," Kagome assured him backing up from the drink that was a little too close, and threatened to spill all over her dress because of its unbalanced owner.

"What? That over grown dog has you under his thumb? No drinking on the job?" Kouga asked with a snide laugh, "Come on, I wont tell the frozen one."

Kagome backed up some more, as Kouga advanced with the drink, "No Kouga, I'm pregnant," she stated gesturing to her prominent stomach.

Kouga eyed her tummy, before gulping down both glasses of whine. He tossed the glasses carelessly away, and they smashed against the pillar that they landed against, "So that mangy dog finally got my woman to role over for him huh?" Kouga sneered, "You know I was telling them at the firm that you would never, but you did and you got banged up huh?" Kouga asked in anger, his voice rising and attracting attention. He gave off a yip of laughter, "but no matter! We'll still be together," he declared grabbing her arm and crushing her to his stomach.

"Kouga you're drunk, let me go," Kagome cried, struggling against his killer grip. She could smell the alcohol rolling off him in waves, "Kouga, please let me go," Kagome begged.

"What was it? Huh? Did he force you?" Kouga asked, "Don't worry, I'll protect you-."

"Kouga! You don't know what you're talking about, Sesshomaru never forced me-."

"Come one Kagome, there's no need to cover for the bastard," Kouga insisted, pulling her even closer, ignoring her attempts to get away from him, and the persons who had paused to watch the drama un-fold, "Don't worry Kagome, you're mine and I wont let him keep you-."

"Kouga, please let me go," Kagome cried out in exasperation through gritted teeth, "you don't know what you're talking about, Sesshomaru-."

"Shh…" he muttered and he pushed his lips against hers. Kagome screamed, but apparently it was the wrong thing to do, because Kouga plunged his tongue into her mouth, a hand firmly gripping her ass. The shocked murmurs from the crowd caught her ears. She pulled back from him, only to have him yank her head forward again for another kiss and grope session.

A growl cut through the air like a dagger, and Kagome looked up in relief to see Sesshomaru. She hardly had time to register his presence before, Kouga was ripped from her, and Kagome found herself reeling from the lack of support, she was caught quickly however by Sesshomaru, who balanced her without so much as looking at her.

His eyes were blood red, as he glared at Kouga, who flew across the room, his flight stopped by the wall that now had several cracks in it. Before Kagome could say anything, Sesshomaru was gone. She blinked wondering where he went, looking at Kouga she saw him holding the wolf by the scruff of his neck.

Her brows knitted in confusion, "when did he get there?" She muttered to herself. Before collecting her thoughts on a more logical path when she saw his fists collide with Kouga's face. She hurried over, and for once the crowd wasn't in her way.

"You will not touch what belongs to this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru hissed out pulling back his hand again to land another blow to the wolf.

"Sesshomaru don't!" Kagome called, as she ran across the room.

She wouldn't reach him in time to stop the next punch, and Kouga was already bleeding heavily from the face. She sighed in relief, when a blur of white passed. Inuyasha seemed to materialise, grabbing Sesshomaru's fist before he could land the blow.

Sesshomaru turned to glare at the offending hanyou and a growl left him, "You dare interfere, half-breed?" he growled out in the voice Kagome recognised as belonging to his demon.

"He's out," Inuyasha pointed out to the enraged demon.

"Hn. This Sesshomaru shall soon wake him," his demon hissed. Not releasing his grip on the wolf. His claws were embedded in Kouga's neck and blood was flowing like the Jordan.

"Look he's out, he doesn't need to-."

Sesshomaru growled, causing Inuyasha's ears to flatten. He released his aura again in a sign of dominance, causing most in the room to back up, "enough pup, you will respect the decisions of your alpha," red eyes stared at Inuyasha daring him to make another move. Kagome knew that he would attack Inuyasha too, if he tried anything.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth in aggravation, but took a step back, signalling his submission. Sesshomaru's beast seemed to be pleased by the reaction, and his eyes settled on Kouga again with a malicious smile, that caused Kagome to shiver.

"Sesshomaru!" she called, "Put him down!"

Sesshomaru growled a warning to her. His beast telling her to back down. Even though Kagome didn't speak Inu she got the message, but this was a law suite waiting to happen, that would be two, hopefully Satura didn't press charges. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward, "Sesshomaru please! He's already out!" Kagome called.

She could see his father hanging back mournfully, and looking at her with pleading, hopeful eyes. He was begging her not to allow Sesshomaru to kill his only son. Kagome gave him a tiny smile, and a nod. She didn't know what she could do, but she would try. Taking a breath she went up to Sesshomaru, placing her hand on his hand that was holding Kouga,

"Please Sesshomaru, don't do this," Kagome begged.

"Know your place bitch," he growled with increased agitation, his claws digger further into Kouga's throat.

"Expose your neck," Inuyasha whispered to her.

Kagome looked at him like he was nuts. Did he not see the size of those fangs? She looked back to Sesshomaru and then at Kouga, with a sigh, she lifted her head to expose the expanse of her neck. It didn't seem to please his beast however.

"You submit, to save this filth?" He snarled. Shaking Kouga for emphasis, "You wanted his actions!" The beast growled angrily.

"What?" Kagome snapped, glaring at him, "I did not want to be felt up by him and you know it!" Kagome yelled putting her hands on her hips in anger, "How dare you even insinuate that I wanted to! You…you…you big over grown dog!"

The growl that left him caused her to shake. Kagome gulped at his furious eyes. Ok that obviously wasn't the best thing to say. And Kouga was turning blue. She backed up a little, and heard Kouga's dad whimper. She sighed, and stepped closer again,

"Sesshomaru please listen to me-."

"You will remove yourself now bitch," he growled, bearing his fangs.

"Kagome," Inuyasha cautioned, taking her arm and moving her back.

"What are you doing he's going to kill him!" Kagome hissed at Inuyasha trying to free her arm.

"This is not the time to fuck with him. Do you want that anger directed at you?" Inuyasha snapped back gripping her arm harder to prevent her from moving.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and shivered, no that was not something she wanted, "he wouldn't hurt me," she stated firmly shaking her head and dispelling the fear, "he promised."

Inuyasha sighed, "What are you stupid?" Inuyasha snapped, "Trying to dominate him in public is not going to get anything done," Inuyasha hissed, "look you did all you can do. And while he won't kill you, he'll punish."

Kagome sighed, she looked at Kouga and then a thought occurred to her, "ok, fine. I won't," she muttered. She heard Kouga's father wail as Sesshomaru nodded satisfied and turned his attention to Kouga again. Inuyasha released her arm.

Kagome stepped away from Inuyasha. She took a deep breath closed her eyes and called, "Sesshomaru!" in her most panicked voice, before allowing herself to fall. She felt herself caught in a strong embrace. She sighed in relief when she peeked her eye open and saw Sesshomaru.

He however was not amused at her theatrical display. A growl left him, and resounded through her own body, Kagome licked her lips in un-ease, and lifted her head bearing her neck. Hopefully it still worked. She shut her eyes waiting for his response. She couldn't help the slight whimper that left her either. She opened her eyes when she felt herself being lifted.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked as he held her in one hand like a naughty toddler. She was answered by a short irritated growl, "well can I walk?" Kagome asked, blushing at all the eyes staring at them. She looked pleadingly at Inuyasha who merely shrugged. She added her best puppy dog face to the look.

Inuyasha shrugged then mouthed to her, 'nothing I can do.' Persia moved to stand beside him, to watch them depart with worried eyes. It wasn't helping Kagome to feel very good. She wasn't worried that he'd kill her, she knew that much, but she just didn't know what to expect.

Inuyasha gave her a helpless shrug, and Kagome realised that he wasn't about to do anything. No one was about to do anything. She spotted Danto and looked at him, but the demon merely lifted his hand in a helpless gesture, stepping back to make the message clear. Kagome closed her eyes in irritation. She sighed, as she was carried from the party. It was only made worse by the flashing of cameras.

Kagome screeched when they were outside, and instead of going to the limo, they started to fly. She gripped Sesshomaru tightly around the neck, in a death grip. He placed her down atop the roof. Kagome looked up into his red eyes and gave him a nervous smile. She released his neck and stepped away.

"Um sorry," Kagome mumbled rubbing her arm, not sure what they were doing up there. She started to back away some more but stopped when she heard his growl.

"Explain yourself," he demanded.

"Well, I…"Kagome muttered, "Ok look I'm not saying that I wanted Kouga to do all that. I mean I really didn't, and I don't think he would have if he wasn't that drunk. But anyways he's my friend, kinda….and well You were about to," Kagome gulped not bringing herself to say the word, "and well that was a large law suite waiting to happen." Kagome looked up in surprise when she heard the chuckle that sounded so strange.

"Silly bitch, demons are allowed to defend their territory," he murmured, the words coming out like a growl more than anything else, but it wasn't scary as before, "This Sesshomaru could not be prosecuted."

Kagome yawned a little giving off a shiver, "I guess the party is ruined then," She murmured leaning into his warmth as he pulled her to his chest growling. She leaned her head against his shoulder and giggled, "The press is really going to have a field day with this," she yawned again.

He pushed her head down against his chest, "sleep," he uttered.

"Its hard to do up here," Kagome answered even though she didn't move her head.

He sat on the ground pulling her into his lap, and spreading his pelt over her. Kagome yawned, and couldn't help but to drift off. She was after all completely safe.

When Sesshomaru's beast relented control, Kagome was fast asleep. He sighed looking up at the sky,

'you are more trouble than your worth.' Sesshomaru informed the beast.

'the wolf touched what was ours,' his beast answered.

Before Sesshomaru could answer someone landed on the roof. He didn't have to look to know who it was, "she is fine," Sesshomaru stated.

"Keh, I knew that," Inuyasha muttered plopping down beside him, he shoved something towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked down to see a whine glass. Inuyasha had another and a bottle clutched in his hand. He took the offered glass, and Inuyasha poured the whine, "but it's a good reason to get away."

"Hn," Sesshomaru commented as he sipped the whine.

"Press is having a field day," Inuyasha muttered taking a gulp of his whine, "So…."

"This Sesshomaru does not know."

"Ah," Inuyasha murmured, "Cant blame ya though, the wolf is fucking annoying."

"She seems to affect this Sesshomaru's beast in the most inconvenient of ways," Sesshomaru stated.

"Keh, bitches do that," Inuyasha answered drinking his whine, "I thought you knew all this already. I guess you don't always know everything, huh?"

"This Sesshomaru knows enough," Sesshomaru answered.

"Kikyo wants to tie the knot," Inuyasha answered draining his glass and refilling it, offering the bottle to Sesshomaru who refilled his own.

"She is an adequate choice," Sesshomaru stated, "You're pups will be strong."

"keh. That's not what I'm worried about-."

"There is nothing wrong with being a hanyou Inuyasha," Sesshomaru stated, "It only becomes such when you start to see it as such, stupid hanyou."

"keh. I never said that was what the fucking problem was!" Inuyasha yelled, "and since when? You've always said it. What if she wakes up one day-."

"She is quite aware of your nature Inuyasha," Sesshomaru answered, "As to why someone would want to wake up with you, escapes this Sesshomaru." 

"keh. What if I'm not like, you know. Well, you know not strong -."

"Your strength is adequate," Sesshomaru stated, that was far as he was going to go with the compliment however. He grabbed the whine, but found the bottle empty.

"I'll get another," Inuyasha stated. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's glass and drained it, "hey!" Inuyasha called. He grumbled to himself before jumping over the edge, He returned moments later with a fresh bottle.

After a moments silence he asked, "Are you coming?"

Sesshomaru glanced at him, and his tense posture, "this Sesshomaru knows not what you're talking about."

Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head, "I guess you wouldn't," he stated disappointedly looking down into his whine, with a sudden sour look.

"This Sesshomaru will be there," Sesshomaru stated.

"You will?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hn."

"Is she making you come?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously gesturing to Kagome.

"This Sesshomaru has always been there."

"Yea….but I always thought it was your assistant-."

"They merely make note of the events I deem important," Sesshomaru stated, "however all the gifts were their choices."

"They've always sucked by the way," Inuyasha stated downing his drink, "except for the one Kagome bought."

"Hn."

"So are you even going to get me anything?"

"Perhaps."

Inuyasha grinned and sniffed the air, "I better go."

"Hn. Halfbreed," Sesshomaru called before he could leap. Inuyasha turned to look at him, "Don't make this a habit."

"Wouldn't dream of it, frosty," Inuyasha answered in usual brash tone.

Sesshomaru nodded, and turned his gaze back to the sky. Inuyasha leapt off the building without a backwards glance.

-

-

Author's Corner

-

-

Hey guys! I am so sorry for the long wait, but my internet went on me and it was hell to sort it out, plus when I got it back my computer got this problem, and I had to wait to try and retrieve this chapter. Since I don't like plan the chapters before hand (only a basic outline of the plot) I couldn't very well redo it, or everything would come out different, anyways I lost most of the chapter and ended up having to right over a   lot of it. I decided to make a night of doing this chap…didn't want anymore delays. So please tell me how it is….and I'm so sorry once again for not being able to get it to you sooner.

Good news by the way! I have finally finished my exams! Today (Tuesday)  was the last!! YAY ME!! (does happy dance) and I got accepted into the Universities I applied to for my first choice in faculty! Plus if I pass at least three of the subjects I get to skip a year! So YAY!!

Anyways tell me what you think! Hope you enjoyed it! Later!!

- Nellie


	12. Is This The End of You and Me?

-

-

Chapter 12

-

-

Kagome awoke to an enormous crash, that seemed to rock her bed, and vibrate through her system. She shot up her heart beating a mile a minute, her eyes widening to adjust to the darkness around her. A flash of light, struck out, illuminating the room for a brief moment, casting strange shadows and highlighting dark ominous things that loomed about in the room, then it receded, only to be replaced with a might roar. Kagome jumped turning around to look, It was obviously raining outside, the drops pelted mercilessly against the window pain, and what Kagome could only hope were branches flashed about haphazardly, clawing at the window, creating horrid scratching noises. Kagome blinked and looked away her hands becoming clammy as she tried to take deep breaths.

"Ok calm down Kagome," Kagome told herself in a shaky voice, she didn't have a clue where she was, so that was easier said than done, "You were with Sesshomaru, so the most logical place would be that you're at his house," She assured herself, throwing the covers that rested over her back. A flash of lighting highlight the door and a loud pitched shriek filled the air, shattering any sense of peace she was getting.

Kagome screeched and dashed to the door. She flung it open.  Kagome stumbled out onto a dark corridor. Figures loomed up at her from the path, and Kagome cringed trying to get smaller. She walked swiftly down the hall her breath hitching with each movement, and each horrifying flash, she wished with all her might when the lighting was there that it wasn't. But when it was gone she missed it so much, and in those moments it was better to see the terrors in the corridor than be completely blinded by it.

She stumbled on and then something gripped her shoulder. Kagome screamed jumping and spinning around, arms flying. However her arms were pinned down by stronger ones. Another flash highlighted the features of her boss, and Kagome sighed in relief.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried, not sure whether to scold him or hug him, "Where am I?"

"My house," he stated un-phased as he released her arm and turned around.

"I didn't recognise the room," Kagome told him as she followed him he opened a door that was about two steps away from where he was. He held it open for her and she slipped through the door. The room was lighted and it was a huge library, piled high with books. There was a traditional working station, the low table on a soft looking mat, tones of soft looking cushions were placed behind the table, and a traditional writing set. In the centre of the room however was what seemed to be the main work area, it was a modern mahogany desk, neatly arranged, a sleek desk top sitting on top.

"It was not my own. It is the room you will be staying in when you move in." Sesshomaru informed her as he sat at his desk.

Kagome looked at a clock that sat neatly on the wall, it was 3:00 in the morning, "Did you sleep?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him, he didn't answer her and Kagome placed her hand on her hips, "Sesshomaru Taisho, you didn't sleep did you?" Kagome asked stalking closer to him, so that she was right in front of the desk, she placed a palm over the paper he was reading and he growled in irritation.

"Woman," was all he said, but it certainly got the message across. He wanted to be left alone. His golden eyes stared hard into her brown eyes, demanding she remove her hand.

Kagome didn't shift her gaze from his, returning his glare with one of her own, "What is the matter with you? For crying out loud, tomorrow is Sunday!" She cried in exasperation. She rolled her eyes at his blank look, "Everyone needs to sleep Sesshomaru. Besides when your son gets here you'll have to pay attention to him."

"He will be just a clone. He does not require attention,"

Kagome narrowed her eyes further at not believing what he was saying, "What?" She asked her voice a low growl, "How can you even say that? He'll be your son and you'll have an obligation to him-."

"The boy will provided for -."

"I don't mean money!" Kagome cried throwing her hands up, "Is that all you think about? Money! – no I can answer that! Of course it is! I mean your sitting here at three in the morning! And to think I thought you could be a role modle for my own son- the poor boy….no poor you! Because at least the boy will have me! You….you have no one except your stupid money, you don't even treat your brother well!-."

"Be silent miko!" Sesshomaru commanded, pushing his chair back and standing to tower over her. He had heard enough and she was grating on his nerves, "The boy will only have you because you are being paid. Do not fool yourself into thinking you would have looked after him if it were not for the money involved," he hissed back at her, "At the end of it miko, you are a woman, easily bought. The heir has his purpose, and that is to provide someone to carry on the family name without the problems of money grabbing females-."

"What are you implying!" Kagome yelled her hands doubling into tight fist, which she held rigidly by her side. Was he calling her a gold digger?

"Did you not receive a distinction in the area of comprehension?" Sesshomaru asked lowly his glare hard, he opened one of the draws and pulled out a contract, Kagome looked down at it and realised it was her own, "Here prove me wrong, rip it up," Sesshomaru stated dropping the bound papers on the desk in front of her.

Kagome glanced down at the stack of papers, her eyes welled with tears, she couldn't rip it up, and he knew it, she turned back to him her eyes full of righteous anger, "You're an asshole!" Kagome hissed at him, wheeling around and storming towards the door, "And you're the worst kind there is. You are and will forever be a lonely ass!" She turned suddenly to face him one hand on the knob and her eyes staring hard at him, "but you know what?  And what's more, I pity you, but you make me glad to be me, because at least I don't push away people who try to care for me. I have people who love me and are not afraid to show it! What do you have Sesshomaru?"

"This Sesshomaru needs none of it. Another outburst like this Ms. Higurashi and you will be terminated. I pay you to do work, not meddle in my private life," Sesshomaru answered coldly, as he stared down the woman in front of him.

Kagome shook her head with a tiny laugh before looking back at him, her eyes sad and pitiful, he hated it, and growled in annoyance, and anger, but she took no note, "I was wrong, you're heartless, I don't even think you know how to feel anything," Kagome muttered and pulled the door open, she paused to turn to him, "I'm going home, and remember I wont be in for the next week."

"this Sesshomaru will not leave to take you-."

"You don't need to!" Kagome snapped, slamming the door behind her. She marched angrily down the corridor, not even registering the things that had scared her so much a moment ago, now they seemed to glare in righteous anger at her. When she got to the room which she had previously occupied, she flung the door open and it crashed into the wall, swinging forward, only to crash again into the same wall, bounce slightly and then settle.

Kagome flipped on the light switch, just noticing it, and the room was flooded with light. She glared around the massive room area, and then spotted the small bag she had travelled with on the beside table beside a elegant and feminine lamp. She glared at the fixture, and its utter useless now that she wasn't scared and snatched her purse from the side table.

She opened it and dug around inside until her fingers gripped the smooth edge of her phone, she snatched it from the bag, tossing the thing on the bed. Then dialled Sango, silently cursing herself for only having one friend to call upon. Well if Sango couldn't make it, she'd bloody hell walk. Another bolt of lightening stoke angrily across the sky, ripping through the bulging clouds, and Kagome found that she didn't mind it at all, it was probably angry at some insensitive jerk of a man too! Men were so annoying!

'hello,' a groggy voice muttered into the phone.

"Sango?" Kagome snapped the tone rolling over from her feelings.

'Kagome?' Sango asked surprise evident in her voice, 'whats up? Are you ok?"

"can you come and get me? I'm at the Taisho Mansion," she replied angrily ignoring the request as to her emotional state.

'where?' Sango asked.

Kagome spent a moment giving her groggy friend the address, and after three repeats Sango had it completely, "Alright, I'll be outside waiting on you," Kagome stated as she gathered her purse and the contents that were strewn over the bed. She stuffed them back in closed the bag and marched out of the room not even bothering to close the door.

'Kagome don't be ridiculous its pouring outside,' Sango murmured into the phone and Kagome heard the soft closing of a door.

"I am not being ridiculous!" Kagome snapped into the phone, "I refuse to stay here another moment! Look just come and get me, I'll be fine," Kagome stated before pressing the end button. She strode down the hall angrily. It didn't take her long to get to the front door. She attempted to swing it open, but found it securely locked, and unwilling to budge. She rattled the lock, but still it stayed. Kagome glared at the door, shaking the handle furiously but it just wouldn't give, it stood there void of any signs that it was being affected, "Frigging door! Just like your damn owner!" Kagome yelled kicking the block of wood, she howled in agony when her foot collided with it.

"What are you doing?"

Kagome jumped in fright, before turning around to glare at the speaker who was standing behind her, with his ever emotional-les face. She folded her arms in a closed gesture, "open the door," she demanded.

"Do you purpose to walk?" Sesshomaru asked rising an eyebrow.

"its none of your damn business, no one is paying you to care!" Kagome snapped back, "Now open this retarded door!"

Sesshomaru growled in irritation at her behaviour, "You are being irrational, come I will take you back to your room," he stated with finality as he stepped forward and took her arm.

Kagome flashed her arm out of his, forcing him to let go of her, or risk spilling her blood, "Open the door. I'm not staying another moment in here with your insensitive ass. Now open the frigging door, or you'll call the police!"

"Try it," Sesshomaru challenged his eyes narrowed at her.

"Open the door!" Kagome screamed, "I'm not staying in here with _you_!" she hissed, "I'd rather be with a drunk Kouga!"

Sesshomaru growled darkly and his own natural growl mixing with the irritation of his beast. The beast howled in righteous fury, so he had been right after all, she had wanted the wolf's attention. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red, and his jaw ticked in irritation, "Remove yourself from the door," Sesshomaru demanded his voice hoarse and distorted.

"gladly! As soon as you open it!" Kagome stated firmly, not even backing from his angry display, sticking her nose in the air, "What are you going to do force me to move? Oh and that's right I'd rather be with Kouga!" Kagome yelled her face twisting in a vicious snarl of its own, simply because it was the only thing that had gotten a reaction out of him so far.

Before Kagome could blink, there was a harsh grip on her upper arm, and she was being pulled, she struggled against the hold, while trying to keep up to the movement, her feet tripping over herself, and she would have hit the floor, except her upper body was being held firmly, causing her legs to trail on the ground, rubbing against the cool marble. Then her body was assaulted by a mixture of wind and rain, the water droplets pelting her mercilessly. Kagome cried out, from the sudden drenching of the cold against her warm skin. She tried to get up, but her feet couldn't find a hold on the slippery ground, "Stop it!" she screamed her voice being carried away by the wind, "Stop it! You're hurting me!" Kagome wailed the rain mercilessly beating away at her and taking her tears with it.

"Shut up bitch, we shall find your precious wolf and then you can watch as I rip him apart," Sesshomaru hissed in return as he pulled her along. Towards the front steps of the mansion.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried, her eyes widening when she realised her was going to pull her down the stairs, "Don't!! You'll kill the baby! Sesshomaru!" She cried flashing around in a panic. Redoubling her effort, "Sesshomaru!"

Kagome gave a sigh of relief when he stopped at the step. She shuddered in relief, and let out an aggravated cry. She took deep breaths, her tears coming quicker now that the danger had passed. Her clothes clung to her body, and her hair had long since gone limp, she was chilled to the bone, and the wind, blew mercilessly at her cold form.  She looked up at Sesshomaru; he was just as wet, every muscle outlined in his outfit. A flash of lightening lit up his angry stare, his jaw was twitching and she swore every muscle in his body was rigid. How the frig did he keep so well shaped?  She shuddered as another burst of cold air racked across her body.

The head lights of a car cut through the darkness, and within moments Sango's Honda pulled to a stop in front of the steps, its wipers going furiously in a vain attempt to keep the glass clear. Sango hopped out of the car.

"Kagome!" She yelled in surprise rushing up the stairs and to her friend who was still crumpled on the floor beside Sesshomaru. She pulled the girl gently to her feet, "Kagome! Oh my gosh you're soaked! What the hell happened?" She asked turning to Sesshomaru.

She didn't get an answer, he merely stood there. Sango looked from one drenched person to the other, "Come on Kagome, lets get you inside, you can get something warm, and then we can go ok?" Sango asked smoothing some of the wet hair from her friends face.

Kagome looked once more to Sesshomaru, his mask was back. He was once again void of emotion, Kagome shook her head, "No, lets go, I'll pay to get the stench out of the car," she muttered easing herself from Sango's arms.

"Its not the car I'm worried about! You're drenched! Sesshomaru talk to her-."

"Leave him out of this!" Kagome snapped suddenly angry, "he doesn't own me! And whats more do you think he frigging care? Look at him! He wouldn't know how to care if the manual hit him on the head!" She huffed glaring at him for all she was worth, when he didn't react she decided that enough was enough, and marched down the steps, as fast as she could go without slipping, when she made it to the car, she flung the door open and sloshed inside, slamming the door behind her.

Sango looked back at Sesshomaru, he hadn't moved, he was just standing there, staring out into the rain. She shrugged, "Um…please to meet?" she offered because of a lack of anything to say and well, she had never officially met him, her eyes scanned his form appreciatively, then she turned and ran back to the car.

Sango hopped into the drivers side, and turned up the heat. She glanced at Kagome who was staring fixedly in front of her, her form also rigid. Kagome put the car in gear, and drove off. She didn't say anything and they drove along in silence, Kagome just staring ahead and Sango sending her worried glances. Finally after ten minutes without being offered a explanation, Sango sighed and decided to ask.

"What happened?"

"He's an ass!" Kagome declared with finality. She glared angrily out the window, then turned in her seat to face Sango, "I mean all I did was try to be nice to him! I mean gee what a capital offence! But aparantly its just because I'm some money grabbing whore!-."

"He called you a whore?" Sango asked in surprise. Glance at Kagome from the corners of her eyes.

"Well he might have well have!" Kagome yelled waving Sango's question aside, "he's so damn annoying! Can you believe him? Then he had the nerve to drag me out of the house in the rain! He was going to …. He was going…He was going to drag me down the stares!"  Kagome declared breaking down into sobs, she used her hands to cover her face, the sobs racking her body.

"Oh…Kagome…."Sango murmured soothingly, reaching out a hand to pat her back comfortingly. She pulled the car to a stop in front of Kagome's apartment complex, and cut the engine.

"And to think that I gave up so much of my life for that prick! And his stupid job! I mean this entire thing is stupid! What did I expect a kiss and a hug? A confession of love?" Kagome asked laughing harshly.

Sango turned to her, her face serious, "Did you?" she asked seriously.

"What?" Kagome asked in disbelief, "what?" she repeated angrily, "Of course I didn't! I wouldn't even want it if he did!" Kagome declared flinging the car door open and hoping out, she turned back around to face Sango, and took a deep breath, "look I'm really sorry….I…I just need to be alone. I'm really upset right now," she told her softly looking down at her bear feet.

"ok, get in side and get into some dry clothes, ok?"

Kagome nodded her head, "Yea, I'm going to leave pretty early tomorrow, so if you need me, call my cell," she told her friend, giving her a small smile, "thanks."

"Don't mention it, what are best friends for? Call me if you need anything," Sango advised.

Kagome nodded her head, and closed the car door, running inside the entrance way. Once she was safely in, she waved to Sango, and the car drove off. Kagome sighed and headed up to her apartment.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

"Why so quite?" Miroku asked glancing briefly at his cousin, who sat in the front of the car, her feet folded, her arm, resting on the arm rest propping up her chin as she gaze out the window.

"Huh?" Kagome asked looking back at Miroku, she gave him a brief smile, "I'm sorry I didn't hear you. Come again?"

"Now Kagome, that would be wrong, we're family," Miroku joked.

Kagome rolled her eyes but couldn't help the grin that came to her face at her cousin's twisting of her words, "You are such a pervert!" she declared shoving him lightly on the arm.

"I do try," Miroku stated chuckling, "now is there a reason we had to drive out here, instead of a plane?" he asked as he finally saw a sign indicating they were approaching their home town.

"You remember what he did the last time," Kagome sneered, spitting out the 'he' as if it were acid.

"Would this 'he'," Miroku asked  mimicking her tone, "be Sesshomaru Taisho?"

Kagome huffed and folded her arms in annoyance looking back out the window. He glare coming back ten folds as she stared at the scenery that was becoming dotted by cute little houses, and farms, various animals grazing away. They would be in town in another couple of minutes. She blew her hair out of her face in irritation. Her baby was so bloody active last night she hardly got any sleep, and she didn't need his name mentioned at the moment.

"Oh come on, you didn't look so bad getting a police escort back to work," Miroku muttered with a chuckle, remembering the last time his cousin had tried to vacation, she hadn't answered her phone because she didn't want to be called back, then right before they boarded the flight, a team of police officers, ran in demanding that the flight be postponed and escorted her back to the office.

"Can we not talk about him?" Kagome snapped, overly irritated. She turned her gaze back to the window, and stared.

Miroku glanced sideways at her, and scratched his head, "um….Kags… you two weren't," he muttered blushing a little, "um, you guys weren't," he cleared his throat staring intently at the road.

Kagome looked at her cousin brows knitted, "Weren't what?" she asked puzzled.  She tilted her head to the side looking inquisitively at her cousin, and his sudden flustered state.

Miroku blushed brighter and he leased one hand from the wheel so that he could gesture, he swallowed at his cousin's clueless look, and took a deep breath, "Weren't you know….intimate," he finished finally, as he took the turn for the shrine. He glanced at her for confirmation.

Kagome's mouth almost dropped open in shock. In fact it did, "No!" she yelled in disbelief, "No!" She yelled again shaking her head, her tone clearly indicating that the she thought the idea was ridiculous, "Of course not! Why would you think that?- how long did you think that?"

"Don't get all righteous on me," Miroku murmured pulling the car to a stop in front of the shrine, "Its just that well, with all the things going on in the media, and then you not wanting to hear his name and all. I mean come on you only act like that when you're in a relationship. Now I can understand you…um…you…sleeping," Miroku stated the word coming off his tongue strangely and his face showing more than a little bit of trauma, thinking of his cousin in that light but he continued, "you know, with you being so busy and all and then there are all those bumbs you used to date. Kagome, if he hurts you-."

"Look Miroku, I am not sleeping with Sesshomaru Taisho!" Kagome practically yelled, "I don't even like the ass! Now can we just drop the topic!" Kagome asked angrily.

Miroku placed his hands up in a sign of surrender and nodded his head. He watched as his cousin opened the car door and angrily stormed off. He shook his hair with a sigh, there was definitely something up with them? Getting out of the car he went around back to retrieve the bags.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Satura stared angrily at her ruined apartment. Just another thing to blame that bitch Kagome about. She had been in such a rage that she had broke everything in sight! I mean seriously how dare that bitch steal her money bag?

Satura was not one meant to live without riches! She had slept with a damn good amount of filth to get so close to Sesshomaru, and it was hell getting the university official to print that frigging diploma!

She screeched at the T.V as yet another television station was showing the re-run of the ball, and Sesshomaru's loss of control. What the fuck? He was supposed to be there with her!

Satura marched across the room, ignoring the shards of broken glass that littered the floor. She opened her bedroom door, and yanked open the draw to her nightstand. She pushed around the various objects inside, until she found the little black book she had been searching for.

She flipped through it until she  found the number she had been looking for, she picked up the phone and dialled. After three ring the phone was picked up and a masculine voice answered.

"Dick Harry speaking."

"Hey dick," Satura purred out, "How would you like some dirt on Kagome Higurashi?"

"huh?" Dick asked, his voice indicating his obvious interest, "who is this?"

"Tsk tsk Dick, don't tell me you don't remember me, Satura…"

"Ah," Dick murmured in recognition and there was shuffling over the phone as if he had adjusted his position, "Satura, how could anyone forget you. You were one of our most…..exquisite employees."

"Hn, I don't doubt that,"  Satura stated a frown on her face, "Now do you want the information or not?"

"Of course I want it, everyone wants it, the point is what angle are you coming from?" Dick asked his voice coming off in a smooth drawl.

"That's none of your business!" Satura snapped, "I can take it somewhere else and you know it-." She stopped and frowned at the laughter that rushed through the receiver, in a taunting way.

"Who do you think you're fucking with here?" he asked the chuckle still evident in his voice, "No news agency will touch you with a long stick."

Satura glared into the phone and huffed, knowing that what he was saying was true, "alright I'll be straight with you, I want to fuck her over real bad," Satura stated, "The information I can get for you will be really worth your while…" Satura teased.

"Yea?" Dick asked, "Are you willing to through in a little extra?" he muttered in a suggestive manner.

"Yea, you can always get extra," Satura answered in her smooth sultry voice, "But it will cost you extra."

"Like?" Dick asked.

"My job back," Satura stated with finality.

"You know I can-."

"Cut the crap Dick," Satura hissed narrowing her eyes at the phone, "You don't become chief editor of one of the most widely red magazines in Japan and not have weight to throw around. Think about it, this will boost you're ratings…" Satura  murmured in her most seductive voice, "besides I was pretty good at my job."

"Yea, I still haven't found another to top your blow jobs," Dick laughed into the phone.

"Cut the shit Dick! You know what I mean."

"alright bitch, don't get all tight on me," He stated with a sigh, "What are we talking about here?"

"How about a nude Picture of Kagome Higurashi, coming out of Sesshomaru's office?" Satura asked.

"yea? Sounds sweet, send it over?"

"Now you stop fucking!" Satura hissed into the phone, "I'll give it to you when I start tomorrow, and I right the article."

Dick laughed into the phone, "Sharp as ever aren't you?" he asked, "alright babes, you start officially tomorrow, and I expect one hell of a story."

"Don't worry you'll get one," Satura stated with a smirk as she hung up the phone. She laughed to herself, glad that she had e-mailed the picture to herself. She got up and fetched her lap top, opening a blank document on which to start her story.

-

-

Author's Corner

-

-

Hey guys!!

I forgot to put it in my last author's note, I HAVE A MAILING LIST, if anyone is interested in  joining just send me ur review inclusive of your email address and saying you want to join the mailing list.

Another thing. I got a complaint about my spelling, making the story extremely hard to read. Now I know I make a few mistakes here and there, but not that much. So I am asking you all to bear in mind I DO NOT USE American English, I'm from the Caribbean so I use, the queen's English….sorry if it makes it hard for you to read. (excuse the caps its to get the attention of those who don't normally read the author's note)

Tell me what you think about this chapter!! You've been great so far! I'll start writing the next chapter soon!


	13. Make ups

-

-

Chapter 13

Making Up

-

-

Sesshomaru growled in irritation at his beast, the thing kept complaining bitterly. He clutched at his desk, his claws digging into the surface as he glared out at the office space.

Get her back! the beast snapped, and Sesshomaru felt it rattle against its mental cages, in a desperate attempt to gain control of the body that belonged to them both.

'Impossible!' Sesshomaru snapped, his fangs bared in warning as he growled out the words….mentally at least, "She is on vacation. It is your own fault that she left.'

The beast yowled in protest, and had they been separate entities Sesshomaru was sure they would be ripping each other apart by now, in a bloody battle that would do well to ease his irritation.

You are the one that insulted her! You were the one that let that human leave with what belongs to us-

"And I supposed dragging her down a flight of stairs and killing her unborn pup was a better alternative!" Sesshomaru yelled out loud slamming his fists on the desk, ramming his chair back to stand angrily, his hair covering his face.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" A timid voice asked, and the face of Kagome's raven hair fill in peaked between the heavy office doors. She timidly peered at him from between long lashes, "Are you ok?" She asked venturing forward.

Sesshomaru's eyes bled red and he almost leapt over the table at the intrusion, to his conversations,

"Get out!" The beast snapped, dangerously baring his fangs in a display of aggression. His aura released fully to cover the room. Pushing against the tiny dog demon, in an attempt to dominate her and push her from the room.

The girl shrieked and left the room instantly, the door slamming shut behind her. The scent of her fear lingered in the room and the beast howled again in outrage and Sesshomaru fought him back under control.

How dare you bring another female in here! he raged, charging once again at his mental cage.

'She is Kagome's fill in-'

She is not Kagome! the beast yelled his voice thundering through Sesshomaru's head making him feel like someone had set off a time bomb in his mind, his ears rang with the force of it, as if the beast had physically yelled in his ear.

'I am aware of that!" Sesshomaru snapped back with a vicious yell of his own. His hand went to his temple in an attempt to alleviate some of the pain that was forming a tightening knot in his head.

Get rid of her! Her stench sullies the area! -

"This Sesshomaru will do no such thing. She needs to fill in for Kagome-.'

Your fault! the beast howled again, and Sesshomaru felt as if his mind would exploded the stupid thing would just be headed back along the same path of conversation.

'She will not return now!'

Your fault! You insulted her-

'She did not leave because of my insults!' Sesshomaru growled dangerously, 'Did she rip it up?' he asked referring to the contract, 'No! This Sesshomaru was right, she is like every other female ar-.

His beast growl was enough to actually sound through the mental holding and seemed to rock the office; he could hear the surprised 'eep' of the young demoness outside his office and the rise in her fear level.

You will not speak of her in such a manner! The beast growled, She is not like that! You will not!

'Your argument is weak, she is already gone and will be coming back in the next week. It matters not what I say of her-'

She might not come back! the beast roared, You gave her the option to withdraw! You gave her the leeway to leave us! She is not coming back!

Sesshomaru let lose a vicious guttural sound that resounded through the office more dangerous than the other, 'She would not! She will return in a weeks time!' he growled out as if threatening any force on earth to make it other wise.

She will not! You insulted her-

'If she does not return it is your fault!' Sesshomaru yelled, finally loosing whatever semblance of control he had, 'You were the one who almost killed the pup!'

I….I did not mean any harm! I wouldn't have! the beast whined pitifully I was going to show her….show her that the wolf was not suitable. That he was a weakling-.

'hn! You think that killing her pup was the best way?' Sesshomaru snapped cutting off the pitiful whine, 'If she has left it is due to you. If she has left, I will find away to remove the nuisance that you are.'

No! It is just as much your fault! the beast growled, I was pushed to anger! The bitch new it would have angered me! What was your excuse? You have none! You hurt her! You hurt her most-

"Be silent!" Sesshomaru roared loudly, the sound ringing through the room, and echoing against the wall, it shook the tiny vase that sat on his desk filled with fake flowers. He grabbed at the vase steadying it with great care; Kagome had placed it there, to 'lighten' the office. He knitted his brow, and scoffed at the vase. He didn't need it for her scent…she would return, and he didn't feel like explaining why the vase he always said he hated was gone.

"Everything alright in here Sesshomaru?" A smooth voice asked, the new baritone cutting through the silence.

"Finally lost it fluff job?" Another rougher but undeniable masculine voice asked.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru growled out in irritation, "What do you want?" he snapped ignoring his advisor to glare at the hanyou who stood in front of him, invading his office space.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha countered smugly, "Finally left your frigid ass?"

Sesshomaru launched across the room, before Inuyasha could properly complete the sentence, his eyes blood red and glaring into the hanyou, "She will return!" He snapped and bared his elongated fangs at his sibling. His claws wrapped tightly around his neck, the tips of the deathly extensions pricking at the smooth skin.

"Keh. What did you do this time? Shove her down a flight a stairs?" Inuyasha taunted struggling to breath, as he brought his own claws up to try and pry away the hands of his elder brother.

"I would not have!" the beast howled in furry.

"Wait a minute! You tossed Kagome down a flight of stairs?" Gatsu and Inuyasha yelled at once.

Sesshomaru's beast retreated whimpered pitifully, releasing Inuyasha to slouch miserably, in the couch that was filled with Kagome's scent, "Wasn't going to…." He murmured, "I was only going to show her that I could kill the wolf easily."

"Am I missing something here?" Gatsu asked sitting down in one of the two chairs that were in front of Sesshomaru's desk.

"Yea, at the party, the flea bag got drunk, and was basically forcing himself on Kagome, Sessho over there went ballistic, nearly killed the wolf, then Kagome set. He slung her over his shoulder, and marched her out of there. Anyways she fell asleep on the roof, and he took her home," Inuyasha stated as if it were obvious, and crossed his arms sticking his nose in the air.

Gatsu raised an eyebrow at the described situation, his deep blue locks, swishing back and forth, in a slow deliberate movement. He turned sea blue eyes to Sesshomaru his gaze questioning,

"I am assuming you took Kagome to your house?" He asked, in a leading voice, indicating that he needed an answer. Damn he had seemed to have missed a lot. Usually Miroku would fill him in, but both had decided to be absent, since Sesshomaru would have Kagome for damage control…apparently they had been wrong.

"Hn," Sesshomaru answered, his voice showing slight irritation but the baritone indicating that he had regained control from his beast, "She woke up, and we had a spat in my study. Then she decided to leave," Sesshomaru stated dismissively.

"In a rain storm?" Gatsu asked, "What exactly happened?"

"It is of no concern," Sesshomaru stated dismissively.

"keh. Well you can kiss her ass goodbye," Inuyasha stated with a scoff, "I always said you were more on the gay side anyways…"

"Watch your tongue half breed!" Sesshomaru snapped in irritation. This was not helping his head ache. Inuyasha merely huffed and plopped down in the next available chair. Sesshomaru glared at the two males that dared to invade his personal space.

"She must return," Gatsu stated contemplatively, "She is after all bound by the contract. Which only allows for a withdrawal if the offer for such is made from Sesshomaru-sama's end."

Sesshomaru couldn't help the whimper that his beast released, gaining the undivided attention of the two males. He looked down, his mask slipping momentarily to reveal his misery, before it was put firmly into place.

"You fuck head!" Inuyasha yelled, "You really are gay!"

"Did you offer her the contract back?" Gatsu asked staring at Sesshomaru in open mouthed shock. His hair froze in mid movement, a dramatic indicator of just how shocked he was.

"It is of no consequence, she will not. It isn't the logical thing to do," Sesshomaru stated using the statement to push his own doubts aside in an attempt to reassure himself.

"When the fucks were females fuckin' logical dip shit?" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"You and Kagome argue all the time," Gatsu stated nervously as he got up and began pacing the floor, "Surely she wouldn't leave because of a little spat…" He muttered thoughtfully. It was a well known fact that Kagome was the best assistant Sesshomaru had had thus far and he was not looking forward to replacing her, not to mention that he had no intention of trying to reacquaint Sesshomaru's beast with another, it seemed quite taken to Kagome.

"Yea right! Bitches don't just up and leave in the middle of a fucking rainstorm for no goddamn reason. Even I know that much," Inuyasha stated with a grunt, as he folded his arms and stuck his nose in the air.

"You're not helping!" Gatsu snapped his hair whipping around furiously as he turned to level the hanyou with a glare. He sighed rubbing his head, "What kind of argument was it Sesshomaru-sama?" Gatsu sighed at only receiving a more heated glare, "Sesshomaru-sama, as your advisor, and most importantly your friend since high school, I have only your best interest at heart, and since this happens to be work related and bound to stress me out. What is it that you did exactly?" Gatsu asked his teeth clenched as he grounded out the words.

"It was personal," Sesshomaru growled out, he knew that what Gatsu stated was true, and his beast jumped at the possibility at a solution, and it was better than having it bickering at him every step of the way.

"What, she was complaining about, how fucking frigid you were?" Inuyasha muttered.

Sesshomaru growled in irritation at his brother's choice of wording, "She was complaining about the level of work which this Sesshomaru does, and the amount of time it would take away from the pup," Sesshomaru stated passively.

"And you said?" Gatsu prompted.

"I pointed out to her, that the pup of which she referred was a mere clone of myself. And that that is why she was being paid. I also pointed out that whatever feelings she had towards the pup and myself were in direct relation to how much I pay her."

Gatsu and Inuyasha stared at him with the same open mouthed shocked expression. Inuyasha was the first to recover and regain his speech, "What are you, fucking stupid?!" He yelled.

Sesshomaru growled standing up in a warning, his irritation rising to new heights, "I will gladly end your life here -."

"What Inuyasha is trying to say is-."

"You have a stick shoved so far up your ass, _You_ cant even fucking see it anymore!" Inuyasha yelled jumping up to the challenge that his brother had just insinuated, "Of all the fucked up things to say! You know Kagome isn't like that!"

"This Sesshomaru is aware of that, hanyou, your brilliance amazes me."

"Likewise mother fucker!" Inuyasha yelled, "At least I never told the only girl who could stand within a two mile radius of me that she was a money grabber!"

"Inuyasha…" Gatsu warned seeing the ticking of his boss's jaw.

Sesshomaru went rigid, his claws digging into his palms and drawing blood, the red droplets swelling over the intrusive structures imbedded in the flesh, before rolling away and marring the white of his skin.

"Hanyou-."

"Shut the fuck up! I bet this was exactly what she was complaining about! And you're still too fucking high and mighty to even admit that your wrong!" Inuyasha yelled, "Serves you fucking right that she's not coming back! I bet you didn't even budge when she was crying did you?" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru growled and leapt the distance across the table punching Inuyasha square in the jaw, sending his brother flying across the room to land in the wall.

"She will return," Sesshomaru hissed.

Inuyasha gave a dry laugh and he cautiously got to his feet, using the back of his hand to remove the trickle of blood that ran from his busted lip, "And you still don't get it do you? Still taking it for fucking granted that she'll come back! Tell me dip shit, has she even called you? Is she taking your calls?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru moved in for the attack again, his beast demanding that he silence the persons who dared say such things. Inuyasha however was ready this time, and managed to dodge the punch that had been directed at his head, sending Sesshomaru's fist crashing through the wall. Inuyasha attempted a counter punch, but his brother was no longer where he had been only moments ago. A blinding pain in his stomach caused him to double over spitting up more than a cup full of blood in the process.

"Sesshomaru!" Gatsu called, "Your loosing it! He's just trying to help!"

"He deserved it," Sesshomaru stated staring down unremorsefully at the hanyou that was doubled over.

"Yea, right. Someone else always messes up right? Not the high and mighty Sesshomaru! Your full of shit, you know that?" Inuyasha grunted out from his position on the floor, slightly wheezing his hand clutching his stomach that was throbbing painfully, "that's exactly why, she aint coming back. You cant fucking admit when your wrong even if its staring you in the face-."

"This Sesshomaru is not an idiot!" Sesshomaru roared, wrapping his hand in his brothers hair and yanking him to his feet, "I know that!" He growled out angrily in the hanyou's face. His own taunt with rage, his golden eyes a fire with the emotions that were rushing around at the moment.

"Then what have you done about it, dipshit?" Inuyasha countered.

Sesshomaru tossed Inuyasha away with a flick of his wrist, his cool demeanour reappearing, and his mask slipping into place. He straightened his jacket and said in his usual stoic voice,

"It is as you said, she will not answer, this Sesshomaru has tried calling since she left."

"Consistently?" Gatsu asked softly, feeling sorry for his long time friend.

"She left Saturday morning, and my last call was ten minutes ago," Sesshomaru stated, "She will not acknowledge this Sesshomaru."

"Well of course she don't wanna talk to you!" Inuyasha yelled getting himself up from where he had been tossed aside. He lumbered back over to the chair he had previously occupied and plopped down, his head thrown back on the head rest, so that he didn't see the glare that Sesshomaru was giving him, "What have you done about it?"

"Are you deaf, she will not answer, and she will not speak on Miroku's phone."

"What Inuyasha is trying to say Sesshomaru, is that you need to try another way. After all you do care about her don't you? I mean she is your friend."

Sesshomaru snorted but didn't say anything else. He supposed he could label her as a friend, although the label didn't quite seem to stick. But his Inu seemed to accept the compromise on the label. He nodded to Gatsu, indicating that he should continue.

"Good," Gatsu stated glad that they were making progress, "now, females are not often logical-."

"Got that shit right!" Inuyasha put in, obviously remembering previous experiences. At seeing the annoyed look he was getting, he huffed and folded his arms sticking his nose in the air.

"As I was saying. Often times they can be swayed by-."

"Now wait just a god damn minute here!" Inuyasha interrupted sitting up straight. His demonic heritage obviously having fixed his injuries, as he was able to move with apt speed, "Why the fuck are we offering Kagome up like a proverbial lamb?" He asked, "I mean I happen to like the girl. And she buys me cool gifts, unlike ice bag over there, so why the fuck should I allow you to hand her over to shit face over there, for him to fucking her hurt again?"

Gatsu was about to tell Inuyasha to be quite, when he paused. His face contemplative, his hair taking on that lazy spin to it that indicated he was thinking. He turned blue eyes to Sesshomaru, "Inuyasha does have a point. I am found of her myself, and would rather replace her, than have her continually hurt. And from what I've gathered this isn't the first time…" Gatsu stated firmly, never removing his gaze from Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru growled in irritation. He hated persons meddling in his business, but his beast demanded that he answered and he wasn't too enthused about the situation either, "this Sesshomaru will try to behave better."

"Fuck! You sound like a five year old! Your supposed to take her feelings into account and shit like that, listen to what she has to say, not go around punching out men who try to hit on her, and above all don't fucking swear so much, girls really get off at you swearing around their parents. I mean It was just one itsy bitsy little fuck….it wasn't even like I meant it or anything! Then bamb! She goes all psycho on you! You get an ear full after that! I mean come on! It just slipped out!-."

"Inuyasha!" Gatsu yelled to get the hanyou back on track. Inuyasha laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head with his hand. Gatsu rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the amused glint in his eyes, "Kikyo been disciplining you?"

"Keh. Shut up," Inuyasha groused, "Its good advice," he muttered.

"hm," Gatsu turned back to Sesshomaru, "What Inuyasha says is true. You must be more mindful of Kagome-san's feelings. I think another part of the problem is opening up to her. She is a female, and like I said early they are mostly emotional, it is only logical to assume that they respond best to emotions."

"You said they weren't logical," Sesshomaru stated, keeping his mask up, although he was rather confused about that one.

"Like that! You wont get any with that!" Inuyasha stated pointing at him, "I mean if you're confused let it show!-."

"You expect this Sesshomaru to appear weak in front of others?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No dip shit! Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration wondering if his brother was indeed as smart as everyone made him out to be. Gods, I mean he was dense, but not this dense! He's picked up on what not to do after the first year and a half and here was Sesshomaru pushing on three years and still clueless!

"Very well, agreed," Sesshomaru stated with a nod of his head, he could do that, after all it was just Kagome, "Now how does this Sesshomaru solve this?"

The next hour and a half were spent in gruelling negotiations and explanations. However finally it seemed, Sesshomaru's beast was appeased and his advisor and brother could rest assured that Sesshomaru would at least attempt to be mindful of Kagome.

"Now why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked his two companions as he took his place behind his desk.

"Keh. You're the one who demands I come here to discuss business….when you could bloody well send me a memo," Inuyasha muttered grouchily. He tossed a folder across the table, the documents landing neatly in front of his brother, and then folded his arms with a scowl on his face.

Sesshomaru picked up the folder and scanned through it, noting that everything seemed as it should be. He nodded at Gatsu who, getting the go ahead, handed Inuyasha a folder, highlighting the events which had taken place in their aspect of the business and future plans.

"We can conclude this over the phone," Sesshomaru stated pushing his chair back and getting up.

"Oh wait one more thing…" Gatsu muttered, opening his portfolio, and taking out a magazine, he tossed it on Sesshomaru's desk, "care to explain? This one I must say is the only one I have no idea how to fix, via word of mouth."

Sesshomaru glanced down at the papers in front of him, to see the front page, held a dramatically blown up picture of what appeared to be a naked Kagome coming from his office, towels scattered around her and a woman, perhaps Miroku's secretary blocking most of Kagome's body. Inuyasha peeked over the desk to scan the picture that was boldly presented and gave a low whistle. Sesshomaru glared at the article then his brother, and Gatsu continued before he could say anything,

"The picture is legit; I already checked that one out. The article was written by Satura, Your former secretary."

Sesshomaru eyes scanned down to the name printed on the page, "When was this released?"

"This morning. The actual thing itself is disturbing," Gatsu stated, "I am afraid we must have a press briefing before this gets anymore out of hand."

"Perhaps. Where did she obtain this picture?" Sesshomaru asked.

Gatsu shrugged, "I would suppose it was the security tapes."

"Hn. Find out, how exactly this got off the tapes, who was in charge of them at the time, and how many other members of staff new of this before the article release, also find out how Satura was able to obtain a copy. I expect to have it tomorrow morning."

"Wait a minute, you think you can solve all this shit by tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked looking shocked at his brother.

"My division of the company is very efficient brother," Sesshomaru sneered.

"I can see that," Inuyasha answered back, "that picture is quite efficient."

Sesshomaru growled at his irritating sibling and Gatsu decided to intervene before it got any worse, "Alright I'll do that."

"Hn. You may both leave."

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

"I have no clue…." Miroku stated to Souta's inquiries at his sister's mood. The entire family had noticed her grouchiness or her false over perky disposition. Not to mention that she seemed to be cursed with morning sickness at all odd times of the day, over nothing at all. All in all she had them very worried.

"Come on you've got to have some Idea!" Souta insisted, his brown eyes pleading, "Is it work related?" His sister did often take her job too serious so that might very well be the problem.

"I am quite fine!" Kagome stated firmly coming into the kitchen, causing the two boys to jump, at the sudden sound of her voice.

"Kagome!" Souta and Miroku acknowledged guiltily, both of them blushing and scratching the back of their heads.

Kagome rolled her eyes at their behaviour, "I'm serious you guys, I'm fine."

"Then what's with the sullen attitude?" Souta asked.

"I am not sullen!" Kagome defended crossing her arms.

"Yea right!" Souta countered, "I mean come on sis, who do you think you're fooling? Cause no one is buying it. Even grandpa noticed. Say did you finally realise you cant get a boyfriend?" Souta asked with a grin, "Is that it? It finally sunk in that you'll never get some action?"

"What!" Kagome yelled, "I can get a boyfriend if I want to!"

"Yea right…."Souta countered sticking his tongue out at her.

"Come here to me you little twerp I'm going to rip your hair out!" Kagome yelled running around the table that separated them to try and get to her brother. Souta stuck his tongue out at her and ran out of the kitchen and into the living room, Kagome following behind him, sending him death threats, while Souta laughed and taunted her about her inability to find a boyfriend.

"Souta, don't trouble your sister," Ms. Higurashi stated calmly as she entered the room, lightly tapping the younger on his head. She couldn't help the smile that came to her face at their antics however, but apparently with all the noise they were making no one heard the knocking.

Souta grabbed his abused head, "She started it!" He yelled with a pout.

"Did not!" Kagome countered, sticking her tongue out at Souta.

Ms. Higurashi shook her head, and continued on her way, tuning out the bickering of the two as to who indeed started the fight. She unlocked the door, and opened it to see a well dressed man, who looked so out of place on the usually casual shrine, his long silver hair blowing in the wind, a brightly coloured box clutched in one hand.

"Can I help you?" Ms. Higurashi asked kindly.

"I am looking for the Higurashi residence," Sesshomaru answered, in his same emotionless voice.

"This is it," Ms. Higurashi answered puzzled as to why this businessman was looking for them; they had paid off the mortgage on the shrine. So there shouldn't be any reason for anyone to visit them.

Kagome stopped speaking to Souta when she heard a familiar baritone, speaking to her mother. She gestured in an annoyed manner for Souta to shut up, so that she could hear properly.

Souta huffed, but stopped speaking, interested in what his sister found so interesting that she needed to disrupt their arguments. Kagome gasped as she heard it, and marched towards the door, Souta followed after her wanting to know what the problem was, and who the male at the door asking for his sister was.

Kagome stormed over to where her mother was standing by the door about to answer and interrupted anything the elder woman was about to say, by planting her hands on her hips and regarding the demon in front of her with an angry glare.

"What do you want?" Kagome snapped viciously at him.

Ms. Higurashi gasped in surprise at the aggression in her daughter's voice, "Kagome!" Ms. Higurashi reprimanded lightly, "That's no way to speak to a guest…"

"He isn't a guest!" Kagome yelled out through gritted teeth, "Don't you have something more important to do Sesshomaru?"

"Oh so this is Sesshomaru!" Ms. Higurashi stated chirpily, ignoring her daughters tones, she turned back to Sesshomaru, "Hello Sesshomaru-kun, Kagome had us under the impression that you weren't coming! I'm so happy you decided to join us. But I'm afraid the guest room is taken. You won't mind sharing with Kagome?"

"Of course not-."

"Mama!" Kagome called in frustration; did the woman just completely ignore her? "He's not staying! He doesn't want to stay!-."

"This Sesshomaru will accept the offer," Sesshomaru countered only to receive a death glare from Kagome, which he seemed to ignore. He gave a slight bow of acceptance to Mrs. Higurashi.

"Great! Well I'll leave you two! Kagome can show you around…" Mrs. Higurashi stated turning to go back into the house, that's when she spotted Souta looking curiously at Sesshomaru, "Oh Souta! This is Sesshomaru, Kagome's boss. Sesshomaru, this is Souta, my son, and Kagome's brother."

Sesshomaru gave a nod of acknowledgement to the boy, and Souta nodded back. Mrs. Higurashi took hold of Souta steering him away from the two, "Ok we'll leave you two alone now. Come along dear."

"Yea, sure," Souta answered as he followed his mother away from the door way.

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru her body stiff with anger, her fists doubled, and her teeth gritted together as she glared daggers at his form.

"May this Sesshomaru enter?"

"No." Kagome answered flatly, her form blocking the door way.

"Well then you will come out," Sesshomaru declared as he grasped one of her hands, and began steering her away from the door. He ignored her attempts to free herself, and the tiny kicks that she gave him. Finally she seemed to give up and allowed him to move her around.

Sesshomaru walked until he had gotten to the edge of the tree lining that surrounded the shrine. He entered the trees taking Kagome with him, until he found a suitable area. He placed her to sit on a tree that had been overturned, and was shaded by the wide branches of another.

Kagome sat where he had placed, and folded her arms, glaring at him. She watched as he began to pace and began to wonder if he was ever going to say anything.

"Why are you here?" She finally snapped.

"This Sesshomaru was invited," Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome narrowed her eyes into slits as she regarded him, "Is that so? Well consider yourself un-invited. Please feel free to leave."

"That is not your decision," Sesshomaru stated. Kagome glared at him, and he returned the glare with one of his own, before shifting his gaze to look away and at the trees before him. He returned his gaze to Kagome and thrust the wrapped box at her, "This Sesshomaru got you something."

"Really?" Kagome asked in a dry voice, "You shouldn't have," with that said she took the offered box and tossed it away from herself. It landed with a soft thump, a few paces away from where they were.

Sesshomaru watched the short flight that the box took, and stared at it. He turned his eyes back to Kagome, "You do not wish to have it?" he asked.

"If it's from, you, I don't want it," Kagome stated angrily, "So you can take it and shove it."

"You will like the contents."

"Hn. Of course, wouldn't expect anything less, from a money grabber now would we?" Kagome asked with a sneer, as she got up and dusted her butt off. She whirled around, "Your right by the way, my mother invited you, so I can't very well tell you to leave. But that doesn't mean I have to speak to you," with that said Kagome turned and began to walk away.

Her progress came to a halt however when her upper arm was grabbed by Sesshomaru, he twirled her back around to face him, his mouth set in a grim line, before he said, "This Sesshomaru, owes you an….an apology," he finished.

"Well please don't try too hard!" Kagome snapped out yanking her arm free of his grip.

"I apologise for my words earlier. They were spoken in anger, and not necessarily true. This Sesshomaru would appreciate your acceptance of his apology."

"Alright, accepted now leave me alone," Kagome declared as she stomped off.

Sesshomaru frowned and retrieved the present before, catching up with the angered female in three easy strides, "Did you not accept?"

"I did, but that doesn't mean I forgive you," Kagome stated angrily as she continued to stomp off, "I don't know who you think you are! That you can treat someone that way and then expect everything to be fine, because you apologise! Tell me something," Kagome stated whirling around to face him, "Did you even mean that?- you know what! Don't answer that! It doesn't matter… because I refused to be treated like how you treat me. I refuse to take anymore abuse from you and despite what you may think I have been nothing but a good friend and a good assistant to you! And I'm tried of your bull shit!"

"Hn. You are right, this Sesshomaru apologies again-."

"Don't give me that!- wait what? I'm right?" Kagome asked pausing in her tirade to look at him, with wide blue eyes, "You mean to say that I'm right and you're wrong?"

"Hn."

"Oh," Kagome muttered scratching the back of her head, since what she planned to say was no totally gone from her mind, "Ok, well….I'm glad we agree," she stated smartly as she whirled back around and marched off. She knitted her brow in thought and glanced back around at the man who was still following her. She turned back around her brows knitted in confusion and gave a sigh, "not like he meant it anyways," Kagome muttered to herself as she headed back into the house.

Sesshomaru followed Kagome back into the house, and up the stairs. She glanced back at him, rolled her eyes in annoyance and then proceeded to walk on.

Kagome couldn't believe he was still following her! She huffed before arriving at her room and opening the door, she flung it closed, Hoping that it would hit him while it closed.

Sesshomaru caught the door easily, entered the room, and then closed it behind him. He remained silent as he watched Kagome throw herself on the coverlet and scream into her pillow.

"Why are you tormenting me?" Kagome yelled out her voice muffled by the pillow that she held in a death grip. It was just too much! Why was he even here? She buried her face further into her pillow and screamed some more.

Here she thought this was the one place he couldn't get to her. Her room, that never changed, her room that still had the same teenage girl pink colour, her room with all the fluffy teddy bears, the soft bedside mat, the same study desk, even the frigging cat seemed to still be there! It would only stand to reason that the jerk of a youkai wouldn't be there, since he came after the room and all.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her declaration. He turned momentarily to ensure that the door was locked. Once he was satisfied that no one would be able to enter, he crossed the distance that separated them, and sat lightly on the edge of the bed.

"I do not wish to torment you," Sesshomaru stated, pulling the pillow from her face and depositing it away from her, "You will suffocate yourself," he stated simply.

"Since when do you care? Oh wait that's right! You need your work done!-."

"That was not the motive for my concern," Sesshomaru answered.

Kagome rose an eyebrow at him, "Oh really?" She asked in a disbelieving tone, "So enlighten me, what was?"

"This Sesshomaru is not certain. But I do not wish to see you hurt."

"Ah that's rich!" Kagome stated in a harsh laugh, "You don't know! Oh ok! Aren't you the charmer? Well fine! But you have a very messed up way of showing it. And in fact I don't want you to show it, so just go away!" Kagome instructed making a shooing motion with her hand.

"This Sesshomaru has apologised -."

"And that doesn't always cut it! Now shoo!"

"You are a liar Kagome Higurashi-."

"Listen I told you I don't want to hear- what?" Kagome screeched sitting up in the bed to glare at him as her mind finally processed what he had just said to her, "How dare you! What basis do you have to call me a liar-."

"Weren't you the female who stated that she would never forsake a friend? The same female who professed her friendship to myself?"

Kagome glared at him her anger boiling up to un-known heights, "Don't you dare!" She demanded, "Weren't you the one who stated that you didn't need it?" She asked poking him in the chest "Weren't you the one who tossed my friendship back in my face? Huh?" She asked emphasising her words with another sharp jab of her fingers "Weren't you the one who stated that you didn't need it? Huh Mr high and mighty?" Kagome yelled as she once again thrust her index forward in a viciously accusing jab to his chest.

Sesshomaru caught her hand to stop her from continuing her onslaught on him; he gritted his teeth in an attempt to force back down the anger. He was warned that she might be like this, "This Sesshomaru was wrong," he stated softly.

"Well I don't care!" Kagome yelled at him twisting her hand in an attempt to get it away from him.

"I am asking you for another chance-."

"I don't care! You don't fucking deserve it! Now get out!" Kagome yelled still pulling frantically at her hand, "Can't you see when you're not wanted? Leave me alone! I fucking hate you! And I mean that with every fibre of my being!" Kagome yelled her body shaking in rage; she stared defiantly at him, her blue eyes daring him to think differently.

Kagome hesitated as she watched several emotions filter across the usually emotionless face. His shoulders slumped slightly, and he nodded his head, before seeming to regain his composure. He released her hand, and placed the gift that he had apparently picked up from where she had tossed it, on the bed. He inclined his head in a slight bow, his hair blocking his face then he straightened,

"Sorry for the disturbance," he stated curtly, before turning and walking towards the door.

Kagome looked after him and bit her lip. She continued to stare after him even when the door was closed. She looked to the box that sat on her bed, then back at the door that was closed. Was that hurt?

She replayed the conversations in her mind. And shook her head, impossible, he wouldn't be, it was something else. She looked down at her hands as the look he had on his face replayed itself in her mind. She did however feel absolutely rotten, she had really hurt him. But he deserved it! She was allowed to be mean every once in a while. She closed her eyes before giving a frustrated cry and springing from the bed.

Kagome dashed down towards the door, and flung it open, before running down the stairs, and towards the front door, at a break neck speed.

Mrs. Higurashi peeked around from the kitchen when she heard the heavy footsteps,

"Kagome dear? What's the matter?" She called, but her daughter was already out the front door. She dried her hand on her apron and went after her; she was going to fall if she didn't slow down! "Kagome!"

Mrs. Higurashi paused at the front door as she saw her daughter attempting to hurry down the shrine steps towards the sleek convertible that was parked in the drive way, with a demon lord entering. Well she supposed he would be staying after all. With that she turned and went back into the kitchen to finish the lunch.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome called, "Sesshomaru wait!" She breathed a sigh of relief when he stopped getting into the car, one foot in and the other out, and turned to assess her.

Kagome came to a halt in front of him, and tried to catch her breath by taking deep gulps of air. Her face had gone a ruby red, and she could feel the exertion all over her body.

"You could have just yelled from your window," Sesshomaru pointed out gesturing to the open window that over looked the back yard and apart of the drive way.

Kagome glared at him, while trying to continue her deep breathing exercise, "Well thank you Mr. Obvious," She quipped in between gulps of air. She held up her hand indicating that she needed a minute.

Sesshomaru retracted his foot from the car, and closed the door, before pocketing the key. He picked her up bridal style and then took to the air, going through her window he landed softly on the ground, before setting her on the ground.

Kagome hardly had time to scream before she was back on solid matter, her bed beneath her.

"Don't do that!" She yelled a hand over her racing heart, "it's scary as hell! At least give me a warning first!"

Sesshomaru nodded his head, "agreed."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his curt manner, "Can you be anything but formal?" she asked.

"This Sesshomaru is currently sharing his feelings with you," Sesshomaru informed in a matter of fact way.

Kagome's lips twitched at his completely serious face, and she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. She clutched her sides rolling over on the bed as she allowed the laughter to spill from her lips.

Sesshomaru frowned, "Is there something amusing?" he asked, his tone hinting at his irritation.

Kagome shook her head, "no…not at all," Kagome stated trying to sober herself. She smiled at him, before it disappeared and she sighed, "Look, I don't hate you," Kagome stated, "And I've decided to accept and forgive you. But I refuse to be treated like that anymore-."

"Agreed, this Sesshomaru has made a contract outlining how he now intends to treat you," he stated pulling the document that he had prepared from the pocket that was on the inside of his jacket.

Kagome took the offered document, and looked down at the label which read, how to treat Kagome. She rose an eyebrow at it, then looked back up at Sesshomaru to see that he was completely serious, Kagome looked back down at the document, and couldn't help but smile she shook her head,

"I don't need a contract Sesshomaru…" Kagome stated as she placed the document aside, "I want you to treat me like a friend. Not something that's disposable or, some type of blundering mistake. And I want you to accept me as a friend yourself and to well…you know..."

Sesshomaru looked at her, before glancing away, "Will you be patient?"

"Huh?" Kagome asked, then she realised what he was asking and nodded her head, "Of course! I mean, I didn't let you leave did I?" Kagome asked with a grin.

Sesshomaru nodded his head, and took up the box from the bed, before depositing it in her hands, "No one told this Sesshomaru to get it for you," he stated correcting her previous belief, he got up and headed out the door, "I must tell your mother that I will not be leaving."

Kagome nodded her head and watched as he left the room. Then she turned excited eyes back to the box. He had bought her something, all on his own? She looked down at the box in awe, before giggling and ripping away at the wrapping paper. It revealed a sleek velvet box, and Kagome flipped it open, to see a delicate golden chain, in the box, a golden heart shaped locket served as a pendant. She lifted up the necklace in awe of its lovely links, and fingered the pendant, her index finger caught on the latch, and the pendant released. She flipped it open, to find that he had secured a picture of her and himself inside, it was obviously a picture that was snapped from the party, and she was smiling beautifully, it must have been from the walk inside. The other side of the necklace was blank and Kagome flipped it close, running her hand over the lovely pendant. Her name was engraved in a delicate looking cursive.

"Wow…" she muttered in awe at the gift.

-

-

Author's Corner

-

-

Hey guys! Can I tell u this took forever to check?? But I hope I got everything this time. Thanks to all of u who reviewed from last chapter! I really enjoyed them! I was reading some of my other chapters because of that review I was telling you about with regards to my spelling, and realised that I do make a lot of simple mistakes…I must apologise to u guys for them, and I will do my best to not let them happen anymore, and thanks for pointing it out to me, now I have a clearer idea of what I need to watch out for!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Its 29 pages long and my eyes are burning…please review and tell me what you think!

By the way if any of u guys rp, you should check out z11./NexusGenerations/index.php?actidx i'm the user in the chat box under the name nelly, and the Cbox is open to guests.

So tell me what u think!


	14. Comic Relief

-

-

Chapter 14

-

-

Kagome groaned and yawned, rolling over in her bed to bury her face in her pillow in an effort to block out the noise that was coming from downstairs and filtering through her closed door. She turned her head to the side with another loud groan as a loud crash resounded through the house. Kagome sighed and finally pried her brown eyes opened. She looked around sleepily, surveying her pink room, her eyes landed on what was once her alarm clock and she sleepily read the time, eleven am. Who would have thought it was so late?

She stretched, arching her back as she did so. A loud crash caused her to jump again. Kagome knitted her brows in confusion. She waited for a moment and raised voices and shuffling came to her ears. Kagome knitted her brows in confusion as she heard the soft thumping noises. Curiosity finally getting the better of her, she threw back her covers and swung her feet out of her bed.

Getting up she opened her door, and stuck her hair out. Looking this way and that, but there was no one upstairs. Kagome stepped out of her room and went downstairs. There was no one in the living room. She looked into the kitchen, and saw what appeared to be a hastily abandoned meal. Kagome stood by the kitchen sink when a loud thud came again this time from the back, yard.

Opening the kitchen door, Kagome saw a foot of one of her shoe haphazardly placed by the door as if someone had tossed it there. She frowned and bent to pick it up,

"Now I swear I didn't leave you here…" Kagome muttered to herself. She had hardly bent down, before something went whizzing past her head to collide with the door, with a resounded BANG! Kagome jumped to the side, narrowly missing the falling shoe, and it landed on the ground with a clank! Kagome jumped to a straightened position hands on hips one shoe in hand as she glared out into the back yard.

"Alright who threw that?" Kagome yelled, her brown eyes surveying the surroundings angrily. Miroku was currently clutching a staff, and panting heavily, while Souta was at the other end, his hands hidden behind his back, both males looking guiltily at her. Sesshomaru was leaned against a tree, looking as if he had been dowsed in water. While her grandpa was slowly moving away from the scene.

"Hey Kags…" Souta greeted nervously.

"Yea, what's up? Sleep well?" Miroku asked next.

"Who threw it!" Kagome yelled.

Both men went off into a series on unintelligent babbles. That Kagome couldn't make heads or tails of. She looked at them, seething her eyebrow twitching at the lack of clarity. She looked to Sesshomaru her jaw twitching, "Who threw it?" she grounded out, but this time, directly to the tai youkai.

Sesshomaru looked at her, and then nodded in the direction of her brother, "the younger," he stated in his same bland tone.

Souta glared at him through brown eyes that were so much like his sisters, "traitor…" Souta mumbled out. He turned to look at Kagome and gulped, "you see we were-." He began.

"Souta Higurashi! How many times have I told you not to use my shoes as weapons?" Kagome asked waving the shoe around like it was a weapon herself, "I mean come on! Is it a little too much to ask?" Kagome yelled.

Souta snickered, "but they work so well…" he muttered, "and besides you get this lovely look on your face when ever you see them on the ground," he stated.

Kagome's eyes twitched harder, "that's it twerp! I'm going to kill you!" She yelled as she sailed the shoe she held after him.

"Yea right!" Souta called dodging the flying shoe that collided with the tree behind him, "that's if you can catch me first!" he yelled as he darted off.

Kagome rushed down the stairs. Grabbing the other shoe, she sailed it at Souta and it of course went horridly off course. Souta laughed and dodged past Sesshomaru, he kept pumping his legs, only to find that he wasn't moving, but rather was suspended in mid air by the scruff of his shirt.

"What the hell?" Souta asked looking at the tai youkai that was currently holding him, a couple of centimetres away from the ground, "Gosh, your supposed to be on the guy's side!"

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side in confusion but didn't answer, Kagome rushed over to them still panting. She placed a hand on Souta to steady herself, and proceeded to breathe deeply, "thanks Sesshomaru," she stated with an evil smirk in the direction of her brother, "Now I'm going to braid your hair!" Kagome stated laughing menacingly.

Souta gave a horrified cry and began to struggle anew. He kicked in an attempt to get rid of the youkai holding him, "Come on let me go! That's inhumane! I'll make sure gramps never comes near you again…"

With that Souta found himself suddenly on the ground. No sooner had his feet touched the ground than he was off. Kagome opened her mouth in disbelief before turning to glare at Sesshomaru,

"You let him go!" She yelled gesturing widely.

"hn," was his only reply.

"Whose friend are you supposed to be anyways?" Kagome asked with a frown.

"This Sesshomaru was thinking of preserving your grandfather's life," he stated simply.

Kagome gaped at the demon; "eh?" she asked dumbly her mind not registering what Sesshomaru meant. She tilted her head to the side looking at him quizzically.

"This Sesshomaru would have been forced to annihilate him if he stuck another Satura, or sprinkled any more holy water on my person," Sesshomaru stated plainly as he once again reclined against the tree.

Kagome scanned his face looking for any signs of a joke, but at his serious expression, her brown eyes widened, and she moved her lips to try and say something, but nothing was coming out. Miroku was standing behind her with a similar shocked expression as he regarded the Tai youkai. Even Souta had stopped running to face the stoic demon that was reclining against the tree.

"Everyone having fun?" A happy voice called from the kitchen.

Everyone turned half robotically to face the woman who stood in the door way holding a bag of groceries. Mrs. Higurashi gave them all a brilliant smile, "Don't get too sweaty, Lunch will be ready in twenty minutes!" she called cheerfully as she disappeared back into the kitchen.

Souta turned to look at Sesshomaru, and gave a low whistle, he walked past his sister pausing to mumble in her ear, "you really found a one of kind there didn't you?" he asked, again missing the narrowing of Sesshomaru's eyes. He straightened from his slightly slouched position he was required to take to speak to Kagome and said in a louder voice, "I'm going to help mom."

"Yea me too!" Miroku agreed eagerly and both men walked off. Heading into the kitchen, before their footsteps went further on, signalling that they had moved on.

"Your brother has insulted this Sesshomaru."

"Huh?" Kagome asked turning back to look at Sesshomaru. She noticed his clenched fist and the slight twitch in his jaw. For some strange reason she couldn't help the smile that came to her lips, he looked so cute!  She shook her head to clear her thoughts, and process what he had said, finally she said to him, "Uh…he didn't mean anything by it. It's just that you're a little….um…odd-."

"You think this Sesshomaru is odd?-."

"Demon be GONE!" rang out into the open space, and moments later a wave of foul smelling water landed in the space where the two were; soaking an already wet Sesshomaru and a previously dry Kagome. Next to come were two Satura the white pieces of paper plastering themselves onto the demon.

Sesshomaru growled threatening at the chanting old man. Kagome gulped and placed a hand on his arm, as if to restrain his movement. She turned back to her grandpa and forced out with mild irritation, "Grandpa! This is Sesshomaru, our guest…please don't try to get rid of him any more…" She begged. She could feel the anger jumping off Sesshomaru in waves.

"He is a demon!"

"grandpa!" Kagome cried indignantly, " he's not going to hurt anyone!"

"Fine!" Her grandpa stated moodily, before glaring warningly at Sesshomaru, "But be warned demon…one foul move and I'll turn you into a pile of ash!"

"Grandpa!" Kagome cried exasperatedly, as another heated growl left the demon beside her. The old man, nodded his head and hobbled off, back towards the hut that kept all his old artefacts and scrolls.  Kagome turned to face a furious Sesshomaru, his entire posture was rigid and he actually allowed it to show on his face, "Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked tentatively. Seeing the red tints to his eyes, she bit her lips shifting nervously.

He turned his gaze down to her in another hard glare, "Your family has insulted this Sesshomaru," he stated with barely controlled rage.

Kagome gave a small chuckle scratching the back of her head, "They really don't mean anything Sesshomaru," Kagome tried to explain, "tell you what, there's a pond a little way into the forest, I'll go grab some bathing stuff, and we can rinse this stuff off, eh? And by then lunch will be ready!"

Sesshomaru just continued to glare, "They do not like this Sesshomaru, and it is rude of me to stay any longer."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kagome asked wondering what in the world he was talking about. Her eyes widened as realisation dawned on her, "No, it's not that! Grandpa is just like that. He swears he has holy powers, and that demons are a threat. And as for Souta…he's not well…used to someone so…silent…" Kagome muttered shifting uncomfortably as she tried to find the right words.

"Wearing ones emotions on one's sleeves is foolish, and gives rise for mistakes and downfalls," Sesshomaru stated glaring down at Kagome as if she had insulted his entire family line.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably and stuck a lock of hair behind her ears, "well yea, that's true," she muttered bringing her gaze up to his face, "But your not in a boardroom, you're not taking over a company, and you're not on a battle field. You're here with me, and my family… we don't need to be with a tycoon. We need to be with a friend, its what we are used to."

"This Sesshomaru is only willing to show his emotions to you, as agreed."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "you really are a piece of work," she muttered more to herself although she didn't miss the intense glare, "will you stop death glaring me!"

"You asked to see this Sesshomaru's emotions!" He snapped back, continuing his death glare.

Kagome rolled her eyes and gave a sigh, "Ok fine. Well one rule of friendship is that you must trust each other. Ok?" She asked looking at him for confirmation. He nodded his head, eyes narrowed at her, Kagome continued, "Well, You need to trust me, when I say its ok for you to show your emotions!" Kagome declared smartly, she turned and began walking away.

"You have cheated," Sesshomaru stated as he followed her.

Kagome giggled happily, as she looked at his completely serious expression, "I did not! Besides you can probably have some fun this way!" Kagome stated with a laugh as she entered the kitchen.

"Uh! What is that smell?" Mrs. Higurashi asked turning around, to see her daughter and Sesshomaru covered in slimy light green goo, her eyes widened as she rushed towards them, with hands filled of wadded handtowels, "What happened to you guys?" She asked as she began dabbing at them both, "You'll catch a death of cold!"

"Mom," Kagome called trying to get away from her mother's smothering attention. She ducked under the older woman's hand, leaving Sesshomaru to face the full blunt of her dabbing. Having gained her mothers attention she pouted, "grandpa," she stated simply, "I'm going to get some bathing supplies we're going to the pond."

"Oh," Mrs. Higurashi stated understanding dawning on her features, she nodded at her daughter, it was probably best that they got to the pond. After all this scent would take weeks to get out of the tub. She turned to Sesshomaru and gave him an apologetic smile, "I am awfully sorry about that. He's really sweet once you get to know him." She offered as she tossed the now damp napkins into the bin.

Sesshomaru nodded his head, and Mrs. Higurashi made her way to the sink to rinse her hands, "So have you been enjoying yourself so far?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she proceeded to chop the carrots that were on the cutting board into neat strips.

Sesshomaru nodded his head once and remained silent. Mrs. Higurashi didn't seem to mind, and gave him a bright smile, "You really shouldn't let them get to you. Grandpa, is harmless and really sweet. As for Souta, he just loves to play around. But what do you expect from a fifteen…I mean sixteen year old?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with a little laugh. She glanced at Sesshomaru and he still seemed to be listening. She smiled at him and turned back to the carrots, "So what do you do for fun?"

"Work."

Mrs. Higurashi paused her chopping to look at the demon standing in her doorway. Then she nodded her head as if suddenly understanding something, a knowing smile coming to her face, "well then I'm glad you came," She stated kindly.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her but didn't say anything. Kagome came back into the room then, carrying a yellow nap sack. Sesshomaru crossed the room in two strides and plucked the bag from her hands. Kagome blushed and thanked him, "We're off mom," she stated as she headed for the door.

"You two have fun!" Mrs. Higurashi called, turning back to her carrots. She began cutting them again as she watched the two leave. Well her Kagome certainly had her work cut out for her. It was no wonder he had been so silent at breakfast. Then again she just hopped her daughter didn't try to change him too much, after all it isn't love if the person needs to change so drastically that they begin to turn into you. But they seemed like a nice pair. She glanced back down at her carrots, perhaps she would speak to her after dinner.

Kagome walked through the trees enjoying the scent of the forest. It was so much fresh air, and well so lovely, she sighed happily as she listened to the sound of the birds chirping; the entire surroundings just put her at ease, she absolute adored days like this. She threw her head back to look into the tree lining,

"Isn't it beautiful?" Kagome asked softly as if she didn't want to ruin the peace by speaking too loudly, she really didn't expect him to answer so she looked ahead of her and began walking again, "I always loved walking through here. It's so peaceful. You can almost forget that the town is back there, you know what I mean?" She glanced at Sesshomaru half to make sure he was listening and half to make sure he was still there, after all he wasn't making a sound, "When I was smaller, I used to imagine that the forest was full of youkai and brave samurais and miko," Kagome stated with a little laugh as feelings of nostalgia washed over her, leaving a yearning for those days.

"And did the miko kill the youkai?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Eh?" Kagome asked turning to look at Sesshomaru in surprise. She really hadn't expected him to answer, she shrugged her shoulders and knitted her brows trying to remember her childhood games, finally Kagome shook her head, "no," she stated a little unsurely. Then nodded her head in conviction as she remembered her childhood games darting between the trees firing at imaginary targets, and yelling commands to her imaginary friends, and when her brother was old enough to totter after her, he would join her on her many quests, "No," she stated more surely, "not all the time, only the mean ones. The good ones would stay and help me, and the other miko."

"Hn. Hardly," Sesshomaru stated with a tiny scoff.

Kagome gave him a sideways glance and looked at him, "What do you mean?" She asked, before looking ahead again. She could spot the pond between the trees and quickened her pace. She couldn't wait to get this gunk off her! What did her grandpa put in this concoction anyways?

"Miko, were trained to kill youkai. They viewed us as beneath them. Youkai, were killed on sight, no questions asked," Sesshomaru stated as he followed after the miko. They finally got to the pond of which she spoke. The pool of water was being fed by a narrow stream that opened out to form the pond, before leaving in another narrow stream getting lost in the tree line. The water was clear and inviting, lacking any of the impurities water bodies usually held. It hosted a small amount of fish, their silver bodies darting happily around in the body of liquid; several boulders formed a sort of alcove to one side. It was a good pool, "not even the pups were spared."

"That's horrid," Kagome muttered gasping in shock. She looked at him, with eyes full of sorrow. That was seriously horrific, how could anyone do that to an innocent child.

"hn. But the favour was returned, humans were killed as we bid also. They were beneath us, mere toys. Fragile and worthless," Sesshomaru stated in a sure voice.

Kagome glanced at him as she tugged off her shorts and the shirt that she wore, leaving her in her bathing suit. She studied his features, searching for any sign of his own thoughts on the matter, but not finding any clues, it was still hidden away, but he wasn't so stiff, he almost looked relaxed. Kagome knitted her brows in concern, "Sesshomaru?" She asked tentatively, shifting nervously, and looking away, "You didn't think so….did you?" She asked bringing her eyes up to look at him.

Sesshomaru regarded her for a moment before he let the bag slip from his shoulder. He stepped out of his shoes and tugged at his shirt to loosen it, "At one point. What is this Sesshomaru to wear?" He asked as he shrugged the jacket off and began the unbuttoning process of his shirt.

"Um…er…I didn't see any clothes for you," Kagome stated rubbing the back of her head nervously, "So I thought you could just you know…swim in your undies?" she asked blushing nervously.

"hn," Sesshomaru muttered as he allowed the shirt to fall from his hands, it fluttered to the forest floor and he started on his belt buckle. Kagome stared for a moment mesmerised by the sight of her slowly undressing youkai companion. With a squeak she finally realised what she was doing and turned around her cheeks a bright red. Sesshomaru observed his bright red assistant a smirk on his face as he watched her, "You are aroused," he stated, simply because it would cause her to blush that delightful red.

As expected Kagome squeaked and blushed an even deeper shade of red. She sputtered a little trying desperately to find something to say, before finally crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air, with a tiny 'hmph', "So…um… what do you think of humans now?" she asked, in a desperate attempt to change topics, she really didn't want to have herself the object of discussion. Damn his sensitive nose!

"Hn," Sesshomaru muttered allowing the smugness to show in his voice, and enjoying the way her scent spiked with her anger. She stomped off in the direction of the pool, and gingerly got in. He followed, sliding gracefully into the water, "they have their purposes," he stated matter of fact as he moved further into the water to where he could submerge himself comfortably. He dipped his head under the water coming back up, with as much grace as a god.

Kagome looked at him begrudgingly as she shuddered slightly from the light breeze and ducked down, so that the water covered the rest of her body, "Well, is that all?  
 Kagome asked teasingly at his Sesshomaru like comment, "gee…nice to know that we are so appreciated. So what purposes do we have?" she asked teasingly as she lifted her feet allowing herself to float for a moment.

"Humans make good personal assistants," He stated, as he ran his claws through his hair, frowning when the sticky substance, didn't wash away with the water. He brought a few of his once pristine locks towards his face and looked at it with a slight frown, "What is this substance?" he asked in annoyance.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "I have no clue. Don't worry though; a little shampoo should get it out. Let's go over to that boulder and I'll help you wash it, and in return you can do me!" Kagome cried cheerfully as she wadded to the edge of the pond to get her shampoo and then headed back to the water, kicking over to the stone. She carefully made her way into the little alcove like area, before adjusting herself on an obviously familiar grove in the rock, that allowed the water to cover up to her shoulders while she sat.

"You want me to do you?" Sesshomaru asked, regarding her with a raised eyebrow.

Kagome looked at him puzzled for a moment, before her eyes widened as he punned her words. She splashed the water at him, blushing in mortification, "Shut up!" Kagome cried her cheeks a bright cherry, "Come on over here!"

Sesshomaru turned around to avoid her violent splashes, then returned his gaze to her, he kicked his legs, causing his body to glide over to where she was, before he settled himself before her, his feet finding hold on one of the lower surfaces of the rock. He stooped so that she could reach his hair, and hesitated before finally leaning back, so that his head rested between her legs.

Kagome gathered his hair in one hand and squeaked shampoo over the base of the locks, before working it into a lather scratching lightly at his scalp. She felt him relax in her hold and lean his head into her touch, Kagome smiled as he closed his eyes and for probably the first time in her entire life she saw him, completely relaxed one hundred percent. It was a beautiful sight.

"Harder.."

"Huh?" Kagome asked jumping slightly as the sound of his voice pulled her from her revere of him. She blinked finally realising what he asked before nodding her head and scratching harder, running her nails over his scalp in a harsher manner. It elicited a pleased grunt from the male beneath her, and Kagome found her cheeks turning a bright red at the sound. She looked away when one golden eye opened to look at her in a lazy inquisitive manner, "not a word," Kagome hissed out, "Rinse."

Sesshomaru decided to humour her and dunked his head under the water he stayed under until he was sure that the soap was rinsed from his hair. He resurfaced in a similar position, and once again turned his back to face Kagome, "It is a natural reaction," he told her lightly. As he brought her now hesitant hands to his head once more, relaxing against her smaller form.

Kagome blushed a deeper shade of red as she allowed his hands to guide her back to his lovely silver locks. She grabbed her conditioner and poured a generous amount on her hand before apply it to his head, "Its… can we not discuss it?" Kagome asked feeling like she would die of mortification. How the hell many times could she get turned on during one stupid bath.

"Are we not to be open with each other?" Sesshomaru asked, turning, causing her hand to slip from his head, so that he could face her fully.

Kagome blushed at his new position, facing her between her legs and looked away clearing her throat, "Yea we are," she replied nervously, "but um….not…not that open," she finally managed to stutter out. She cringed at how pathetic she sounded. Really, couldn't she get the quiver out of her voice.

"Why not? Sexual urges are normal," Sesshomaru stated noting her blush, he decided to drop the topic, "Very well then. We shall not discuss your sexual urges."

"Thank you!" Kagome cried out in exasperated gratefulness before she blushed again and looked away, she brought her hands to his head and began to gently work in the conditioner, she was more than a little tense now and they lapsed into a thick kind of silence that hung heavily around her, after all it was her fault. She cleared her throat as she attempted another shot of conversation, "So…. What made you change your mind?" She asked, "About humans I mean…"

"This Sesshomaru was forced to sign a contract ensuring that any grouse between a demon and human and visa versa would be taken before a supreme court, comprising of humans and demons, or risk the lives of most of his subjects in an unnecessary war that would no doubt use up much of the resources of the west."

Kagome paused her rubbing, and gently yanked on his hair so that he was forced to tilt his head back in order for her to look into his face. She glanced down at him with disbelieving eyes, "Are you talking about the Shandon treaty? Signed at the ending of the feudal area? The treaty that marked the first stage of modern development?" Kagome asked slowly, just to make sure that he was comprehending what she was asking.

"Hn," Sesshomaru stated turning his head and lifting his shoulder to nudge her hand back into action. Kagome began moving her hands in an automatic gesture her attention on the youkai whom she was sitting with, "The house of the moon had decided, that a government that was not dominated, might work out more economical, especially with the turn of events, so we stepped down from the main branch of power, although we still control most of the say in the governmental aspects of the country, we rearly use our pull choosing instead to focus on business, and the procurement, of what spells power in our evolved society…money."

Kagome stared at him for a moment, her mouth open and moving up and down, but the words failing to exit. She finally snapped her mouth closed before yelling, "Just how the fuck old are you?"

Sesshomaru smirked, "older than you," he stated his lips curving into a smirk.

"Oh really informative Sesshomaru," Kagome grumbled as she gave him a tiny shrug, "ok, rinse."

Sesshomaru moved from between her legs and submerged, repeating the process of rinsing his hair of the suds that the soap had formed. He resurfaced, and picked Kagome up, she eeped as she found herself being lifted, before being placed in the same position Sesshomaru had previous occupied, clawed hands running gently over her scalp in a delighted manner. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to relax as he applied the soap. She bit her lip every time his claws snagged a single strand, creating a delightful pain and tingling sensation that shot through her body. The rest of their time was spent in a comfortable silence, only being broken when he tapped her slightly indicating that she should rinse her hair.

"Where did you learn to wash hair?" Kagome asked as she dried her hair with a towel. Sesshomaru sat a little from her under the tree, still clad in his wet boxers although, he now had a towel secured in his hair, compliments of Kagome.

"This Sesshomaru's mother quite enjoyed the process. In the absence of my father, I would often perform the task for her. Later for Inuyasha….but I assure you that I was forced to do."

Kagome rolled her eyes, as she listened to him, "Oh come on, you liked washing your little brother's hair! You're a big softy underneath it all!"

Sesshomaru frowned at her choice of wording, "This Sesshomaru is not soft," he muttered in a disgusted voice, that cause Kagome to pause her drying to look at him, only to role her eyes and continue what she was doing, "the task was forced upon him during Izzayori's sickness. Father was also too busy to do it himself, and it is customary for packs to be groomed by other pack mates, he thought it would strengthen our bond."

"Did it?" Kagome asked.

"He didn't die," came Sesshomaru's answer.

"Come on, admit it. You love him..." Kagome prompted.

"He is annoying."

"but you love him," Kagome encouraged.

"Uncouth,"  Sesshomaru answered again folding his arms and looking away with a frown.

"but you love him!" Kagome cried loudly in a sing song voice.

"Perhaps."

"Ha! See I know everything!" Kagome declared jigging around and waving her hands in her version of a victory dance, which Sesshomaru proceeded to ignore. When she was done she grinned at him, and got a ghost of a smile in return. Which caused her to grin wider. It was the first time he had ever smiled. Well other than those sinster things that really couldn't count for two shillings, wait no, he had smiled at her at the carnival. That had been beautiful, she doubt he had even realised it.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked getting up, to take out the clothes she had brought for him. It was a suit from her father. He held up the cotton shirt to examine it, it was acceptable he supposed. He slipped it over his head. And proceeded to take out the pants that were also folded neatly into the yellow knapsack.

"How lovely you look when you smile," Kagome answered distractedly. Her eyes widened as soon as the words slipped out of her mouth and she clasped a hand over her lips in an attempt to stop the flow but of course it was already out, "I mean. ..well not that…oh my gosh! Did I just say that?" Kagome babbled turning a deep shade of red, "Oh gods I cant believe I just said that. It's the harmones…you know pregnancy does a lot of weird things to a girl. Hehe…I mean you don't have to-."

"Are you going to watch?" Sesshomaru asked as he began to pull his boxers off. Kagome squeaked and turned around muttering her apologies and cursing her stupidity in a series of jumbled ramblings that made hardly any sense at all.

Sesshomaru walked over to the flushed miko and tapped her shoulder lightly causing her to jump at the unexpected touch, "You should change before you become sick," he informed her, "Your pup has grown," he noted glancing down at her stomach.

"Eh?" Kagome asked before putting her hand on her stomach, "Yes, he has hasn't he? I think he grows too much. I mean the doctor said its normal, but we don't start showing until three months and even then its normally just a little bump. I started showing in my second month," Kagome muttered frowning a little her brows creased with worry lines.

Sesshomaru placed his hands on her stomach, enjoying the feel of the fluttering beneath his palm, "He is fine," he stated, "do not worry, he is no bigger than a demon pup would be at his age. Therefore his growth is not unusual, in either case, Dr. Fuji will be able to handle it. This Sesshomaru also assures you that there is nothing wrong with pup, he is quite healthy and very strong."

"Yea?" Kagome asked eagerly, as she looked down at her stomach, where he was touching and where she could feel the life inside of her moving around in unveiled excitement, it was like she could basically feel his excitement, "sometimes I think I can feel his emotions…" Kagome muttered with a small smile, "Is that weird?"

"this Sesshomaru's mother stated that she could sense his thoughts while he was in the womb…" Sesshomaru muttered, "Your pregnancy is fine."

Kagome blushed and nodded, looking up at him with a smile, "thank you." She muttered.

Sesshomaru nodded his head and removed his hand turning around, to allow her the privacy to change. Kagome quickly began to peal off the bathing suit that she had worn, in order to slip on the clothes she had packed for herself, god blessed the amount of casual maternity wear she had, "I so need to go shopping during this week," She muttered to herself, "I have nothing for the baby…either of them…or for myself, and at the rate he's growing I need more clothes!"

Sesshomaru didn't reply. He didn't think it needed a reply. Kagome continued to mutter to herself, "ok, you can turn now!" Kagome stated, starting to crouch to pick up the almost empty bag. However Sesshomaru once again picked the bag up, saving her the trouble of having to bend down with her protruding tummy, "Oh!" Kagome cried just remembering something, "I set up a meeting with Dr. Yamaha about your son for next week Monday," Kagome stated referring to when she would get off work, "Have you figured out what to name him yet?"

"This Sesshomaru, will not be able to attend. I have other engagements to keep, you will go by yourself and give me the report," he stated as he followed her through the forest towards the house that housed her family, "this Sesshomaru shall call the boy, Sesshomaru."

"Ok, so we have to figure out a name for him too," Kagome stated, choosing to ignore Sesshomaru's suggestion, "It feels weird calling them babies….lets see, we can go over some names tonight, how does that sound?" Kagome asked she glanced at him and decided that he didn't mind, after all he didn't object, "then tomorrow I'll go shopping," Kagome stated. It really didn't surprise her that Sesshomaru would be able to make the meeting. He rarely made it to anything of personal interest. He always had something else to do. She frowned as she thought about it, "your entitled to a year's maternity leaf," Kagome mumbled suddenly looking at him.

"this Sesshomaru shall accompany you tomorrow, I am in need of new clothes," Sesshomaru stated choosing to ignore what she had just said. He had no time to take leave, nor did he have any desire to.

"I think you should take it. I mean please Sesshomaru-."

"Woman, desist from this line of thin-."

"For pete's sake Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried pulling at her hair, "he's going to need you-."

"He is a mere clone-."

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried in exasperation as she grabbed his arm so that he was forced to stop moving and face her, "He's a baby…" she pleaded, "I… Sesshomaru…" Kagome muttered decided to switch topics, her lower lips trembled slightly and her eyes filled with tears as she stared up at him with pleading brown eyes.

Sesshomaru looked away, "This Sesshomaru will leave work early, for two months," He stated through gritted teeth his jaw twitching with irritation.

Kagome instantly brightened and she beamed at him, "deal!" She cried, "you'll see once you get time with them, you'll absolutely adore them!" Kagome cried joyfully as she bounced up and down.

"Was that a mere ploy?" Sesshomaru asked looking at the suddenly happy girl, his eye twitching in annoyance.

"Maybe…" Kagome muttered, before skipping off. She turned her head to stick her tongue out at him and continued walking. She squeaked in surprise when she turned again and found him directly behind her. Sesshomaru smirked and Kagome glared at him playfully, before smacking him on the arm, and covering the distance to the kitchen door.

She entered the room to see her entire family congregated at one corner of the table staring over Souta's shoulder and into the newspaper, their eyes busily scanning the article with contemplative looks. Souta and Miroku each sported a perverted grin, and teasing gleams in their eyes. Her mother's eyebrows were shot into the air and a worried look plastered on her face as she nervously dried her dry hands into her apron. Her grandfather however was so red she thought he would burst, and a look of absolute horror  on his face, mixed in with anger and indignation.

"What ya all looking at?" Kagome asked her head tilted to the side to look curiously at the group that had so much mixed emotions showing on their faces. Sesshomaru surveyed the group from over her shoulder as they jumped and looked guiltily at the peer all except her grandfather, who was glaring at the now tightly closed newspaper.

"Nothing!" Everyone called quickly, moving away rapidly. Her mother heading back to the counter where she had set the various bowls containing their lunch. She proceeded to move the food onto the table. Miroku took his seat, looking at his fork as if it was the most interesting thing on earth, twirling it over in his hands and letting out a low whistle as he watched it.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at them and gave off a disbelieving, "uh-huh…" She walked across the room to where Souta sat the newspaper rolled up in his hands. She stared down at the teen that would be turning sixteen in a few days, placing her hands on her hips she narrowed her brown eyes at him, "give it here twerp," she demanded holding out one hand palm up to her brother.

Souta swallowed nervously and looked to his mother, who shrugged and nodded her head, before gesturing to Sesshomaru to take a seat. Sesshomaru did as told, and moved over to where Ms. Higurashi had indicated. He sat elegantly into the seat, and looked at what was transpiring between the siblings. They were an interesting family to say the least, but very loud.

Souta scratched the back of his head and held his hands up in a sign of surrender, "now remember Kagome, you're not to kill the messenger," he muttered before unrolling the news paper and handing it to her, back first.

Kagome rolled her eyes at his dramatics before turning over the paper in a bored manner. Honestly whatever it wasn't couldn't be as bad as they were all making it sound. She brought curious brown eyes to look at the page and her eyes widened in surprise and then horror. There on the front news of the newspaper, was a picture of her butt naked coming from Sesshomaru's office! Well you couldn't see anything of her, but obviously she was never naked with Sesshomaru! Kagome quickly opened the newspaper to the page that the story was indicated to be on. She scanned the article in disbelief, her eyes widening at each lie that had been printed on the page. Kagome slammed the paper down on the table her breathing heavy and ragged.

"What the hell?" she yelled angrily to no one in particular, "none of this is true!" Kagome declared angrily, "how dare she! And this picture it is such a fake-."

"the picture is not fake," Sesshomaru interjected as he looked at the heaving woman.

Kagome snapped her brown gaze up to his face her eyes holding an unspoken accusation. Souta twisted his mouth to the side and gave a low whistle and Miroku muttered something along the lines of, 'should have just kept it to yourself.' Sesshomaru glanced at them his face blank, but he honestly did not get what they were trying to say.

"You knew about this?" Kagome yelled pointing her finger accusingly at the youkai across the table.

"it was brought to this Sesshomaru's attention before he left-."

"You knew from yesterday?" Kagome yelled in disbelief, grabbing the paper and flinging it over to check the date of the newspaper. Come to think of it she hadn't read yesterday's paper, no one had, it was just tossed on the coffee table in the living room while they all chatted and then Sesshomaru had arrived. Now that she had it straight Kagome looked angrily at him, "Yesterday?" Kagome yelled, "And you didn't do anything about it?"

"What do you purpose this Sesshomaru do, kill her?" He asked quite seriously looking away boredly. Not registering the shock looks he was getting from her family.

"yes!" Kagome yelled then her mind finally began to process what he was saying, "wait what?" Kagome asked in mild confusion. Then realising finally dawned on her, and her brown eyes widened in shock, "what? No! of course not!" Kagome yelled waving her hand frantically as if that would dispel the thought from his head, "of course not,"  
 Kagome murmured again as if she was actually contemplating the idea, "We could just brake a few limbs..."

"Kagome Higurashi!"  Mrs. Higurashi reprimanded as she set the last dish on the table and sat herself. She gestured for Kagome to sit down. Her grandfather reached for the rice bowl and took his portion before gesturing for the rest of the family to join him. At which everyone proceeded to take their desired dish. Kagome scrunched her nose up at the meal choices, "Don't get that look dare, its Souta's birth day so he chooses the meals for the week," Mrs. Higurashi reminded Kagome.

Kagome pouted and nodded her head, "but I wanted oden…." She murmured. Souta looked at her victoriously at his mother's declaration and stuck his tongue out at her from across the table.

"So you're saying this isn't true?" Mrs. Higurashi asked gesturing to the newspaper, that Kagome had carelessly tossed in the waste basket. Kagome looked at the newspaper her eyes seething, before stabbing at her food with her chop sticks.

"Of course it isn't!" Kagome declared with exasperation, at realising that everyone save Sesshomaru was seriously waiting for an answer, "I don't even know where that picture came from!"

"It is from the office, when you had taken your shower, the lady that is being shown is Mika…" Sesshomaru explained then placed a morsel of food in his mouth continuing on as if nothing was amiss.

Kagome glared at him hating his cool attitude and rolled her eyes remembering the day. She swore under her breath. Her mother decided not to say anything then ventured slowly, "so you were in his office naked..." she muttered questioningly looking from Sesshomaru to Kagome her gaze questioning. She placed some of her own food in her mouth. She had hoped they would engage in those kind of activities after marriage, but her daughter was old enough, and she realised that it was a common trend, yet she had at the very lease hoped for only at home.

"No! Of course not!" Kagome declared her cheek becoming a bright shade of red as she sputtered from having to swallow what she had in her mouth so abruptly, but she doubted Sesshomaru would have enjoyed partially eaten food all over his face, "I was in his jacket!" She declared in her own defence. Kagome blushed brighter when she saw her family's wide eyed gaze and her brother's disgusted look, "I mean not like that! I was wet and Sesshomaru gave me his jacket to keep warm, and I shrugged out of my wet clothes, I was heading to my desk to get some dry clothes, he had used his shirt to dry my hair and such….cause we had no towels, hence all the towels in the photograph, Mika was supposed to be bringing them up."

Her family nodded. And understanding in dawned in the eyes of her mother, "Oh well that's good dear. We all know that the rest of the article isn't true either so lets not let it ruin your time here. Ok love?" She advised sweetly.

"But mom," Kagome groaned out in despair, "I have to go on the road tomorrow, I planned on doing some shopping for the baby, and everyone would have seen this!" Kagome declared miserably.

Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter a sympathetic look, "Don't worry about it darling. Just keep your chin up, and I'm sure none of your old friends will believe a word of it either," she assured in her mind adding an 'I hope.'

"this Sesshomaru shall accompany, to purchase clothes for himself, no one shall address you," He assured her before continuing his meal.

Kagome blew a puff of air out of the side of her mouth and slouched down into her chair, "that's part of the problem," she muttered, "people are going to see me with you, and then they'll just assume that the article is true!" Kagome wailed, as she pushed her food around in her plate dejectedly, "as if my social life wasn't bad enough."

Sesshomaru looked at the girl his head tilted to the side but his face void of emotion, after all he had promised to show emotions to Kagome not her and her entire household, "Do you wish to shop alone?"

"No, its not that," Kagome declared quickly not wanting to hurt his feelings. She sighed and blew at her bangs, "I suppose it cant be helped really," she muttered to herself, "But we have to fix this! We have to speak to the press! Finally give them that interview they've been craving and set things straight!" Kagome declared her face set in determination as she nodded her head with finality.

Sesshomaru continued on with his meal as he contemplated her suggestion. It made no difference to him, "Very well, you may chose a television program and schedule in fifteen minutes."

"great!" Kagome cheered happily, "we can do it next week! When we go back…"

"You are not allowed to cancel any previous engagements," Sesshomaru warned. He had no intention of letting this inconvenience him to any great extent. Ordinarily he wouldn't have even bothered the drama would have blown over on its own, after all the press could only milk a story so much and no more.

Kagome pouted, "Fine week after next then…" She muttered grumpily. Well on the bright side it would be all sorted out, and she could finally go back to some semblance of normal…not that her life was completely normal before…after all she did work unusual hours and was having dinner with her boss at her brothers birthday week….nope not normal, "hey! Leave that alone!" Kagome yelled wedging her chopsticks under Souta's preventing him from stealing the meat that he had been trying to skilfully manoeuvre from her plate.

-

-

Author's Corner

-

-

Thanks for all the reviews! You guys have been great! It was so  nice and encouraging! I must say though that my updates will be slow as usual because I'm working six days a week  now, and I still need time to myself….and time to go out…after all I is young! Anyways!

This chapter took forever to get out, I had hoped to get it to you all earlier but to no avail…I'm not sure how good it is though…its mostly full of fluff and lacking the usual drama of the story, at least I think so…but lets think of it as Comic relief eh?

I didn't have any time to check it…..really hope I haven't made too many mistakes… no Idea how I'm going to get up in the morning for work…lol…but its all good! Tell me what you think guys!


	15. Small Towns

-

-

Chapter 15

-

-

Satura narrowed her eyes at her new boss. Dick Raccoon sat smugly behind his desks hands folded and sharp eyes regarding her with the delight of someone who had just one the best prize at a fair, his lips curved upwards in a teasing smirk that caused Satura to double her fists and clench her teeth in other not to slap it off him.

"You never said anything about that," Satura hissed.

Dick shrugged in a nonchalant manner, "You really didn't expect me to just take you back like that did you?" He asked his voice having an underlining tease that caused the muscles in Satura's jaw to jump to the annoying teasing sound that was grating on her nerves.

"I am not a beginner!" Satura yelled finally loosing it, as she slammed her hands on his desk raising so that she was standing over him.

Dick looked up at her the smugness never leaving his gaze, "Come now Satura, you know I like to be on top," he stated with a laugh raising one hand to rub his knuckles against her jaw line in a suggestive manner. Satura slapped his hand away eyes narrowed at him which caused him to chuckle, "Alright….sit down…" he stated, opening one of his desk draws.

Satura glared at him but reluctantly sat down, Dick glanced at her, flashed a charming smile. When it wasn't returned he shrugged before pulling a cigarette from his desk draw, placing the stick in his mouth, he continued to look for a light. Satura watched him, her irritation growing each time he moved. Finally he located the lighter, flipping the switch, he lit the cigarette, before tossing the tiny device into the draw and closing it with a soft click. Dick looked back to Satura contemplatively; he took a drag on his cigarette before speaking,

"One more article and you'll have your job back fully…" he drawled.

"I want it in black and white you piece of shit," Satura hissed back.

Dick clicked his tongue softly against the roof of his mouth while giving her a reprimanding look, "Now is that anyway to treat your boss?" He asked, getting up from behind the door to close the blinds to his office.

Satura twisted around to look at him through narrowed eyes, but didn't answer, watching as his broad frame moved to close the door. He brought a hand up to scratch his forehead, the wedding ring he wore glistening brightly as it caught the light. He moved back to his seat. Sitting down heavily, he regarded her from beneath his lashes.

"Black and white eh?" He asked as he blew the smoke into his office, "Come over here and show me how much you want it in black and white…" he stated with a chuckle as he beckoned her forward.

Satura glared at him before standing, "I mean it Dick, or the only dick you'll have is your name…." She hissed threateningly, as she moved behind the desk. Dick nodded and leaned back in his chair, his hand moving over his belt buckle, "How's your wife?" Satura asked.

"Like I said I haven't found anyone to beat you're blow jobs," Dick answered with a chuckle, "Stop bitching already, I said I won't fuck around anymore."

"You better not," Satura warned.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Kagome gave a contented little sigh as she opened her eyes. Her room was already flooded with light indicating that the day had begun without her. She sat up and stretched her hands high over her head. The smell of breakfast, wafted up the stairs, creating a tantalizing aroma that had beckoned to her from the depths of slumber. She flung the covers back getting out of bed with all the exuberance of a starving woman. Slipping her feet into her bed slippers she moved quickly to the bathroom, to rinse her mouth and wash her face, before heading down to where the scent was coming for.

Kagome's stomach gave a loud grumble as she neared the kitchen where the family was congregated, the sound of soft murmers drifting to her ears, but the over all conversations muted by the demands of her own stomach and that of her baby, who seemed to be urging her on with swift kicks to the stomach, that actual showed through the fabric of her PJ's.

She entered the kitchen area and gave a hurried good morning to everyone present before getting to the matter at hand,

"Where's my food?" She asked her mother eagerly.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her before pointing to the empty bowl and chop sticks that sat on the table, "Help yourself dear, Souta wanted a traditional breakfast," Mrs. Higurashi explained as she watched her daughter eye the food on the table with anticipation. She could also make out the movements of the baby from where she was.

Kagome didn't have to be told twice, she slipped quickly into her space beside Sesshomaru, and grabbed at the various bowls scooping all if not most of the contents in her plate. She felt like she was starving, she swallowed heavily her mouth watering from the scent and the sight before her.  She picked up her chop sticks and began to shovel the food into her mouth at an ungodly speed.

"Geesh, don't eat so slowly," Souta muttered, "What did you two do last night?" he asked looking suggestively at Sesshomaru.

"Souta!" Mrs. Higurashi reprimanded.

"Shut up twerp!" Kagome yelled in union with her mother, through a full mouth of food. A clawed hand grabbed her bowl and Kagome grabbed the other side before it could removed, she released a rather threatening growl, impressive for a human, that caused her  family to pause to stare between the two that were currently holding on to the bowl.

Sesshomaru rose his eyebrow at her growl, and released a small one of his own, caused a small tremor to run through her body, Kagome blushed and Sesshomaru smirked but continued, "You'll choke if you don't slow down."

"That's no excuse to steal my food," Kagome grumbled with a pout, trying to yank back her bowl from him.

"Slow down," Sesshomaru cautioned before releasing the bowl.

Kagome rolled her eyes and took back her blow, her blush firmly in place, "Sure dad…." She muttered before beginning once again. However this time she did go a little slower.

"Oh dear. When you guys go out, can you get some stuff at the groceries?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Sure mom," Kagome stated nodded her head as she placed something in her mouth and continued to chew, "Make a list…" she muttered around her food.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Satura drummed her well manicured red nails against her desk as the phone rang, out loud. It seemed everyone had lost touch of Sesshomaru and his little slut. She looked through her diary of numbers and tapped her pen against her lips, before taking the tip in her mouth, sucking on it slightly, and earning the attention of one of the men who sat the cubicle beside her.

"Hello, Halle speaking," a soft feminine voice answered.

"Hey Halle, Satura, what's up?" Satura asked in a perky voice. Halle was the same perky account that had joined their conversation about Kagome. She had been new which made her perfect, plus she was also very easy to lead and she had idolised Satura when she was there.

"Satura?" Halle squeaked happily. Satura smiled at the exuberance in the girl's voice, it would prove easy yet, and it seemed she had made the right decision. Satura had to force herself to listen to the excited voice that was speaking on rapid, "Satura, I heard they fired you, but I couldn't get in contact with you…. Are you alright?"

"Of I'm fine darling," Satura stated with a laugh as she waved Halle's concerns on her, despite the fact that she couldn't see, "I couldn't stay there much longer with that Kagome girl anyways… I have the greatest job now! Speaking of those two, are they in office?"

"Oh… that's great," Halle stated cheerfully, and Satura could hear the sound of papers rustling, "No, they aren't… I don't know where they went, but Maya is filling in for Kagome."

Satura paused to think of what she wanted to say, before letting a frustrated sigh slip though her lips, "Oh dear, I was hoping that I could get in touch with them…" Satura whined, "its urgent and none of their cell phones are picking up."

"Oh… that's not good. Give me a moment, I'll try and get a number and call you back…ok?" Halle asked.

Satura smiled satisfied with her answer, "Oh and Halle, please don't tell anyone about this its confidential…"

"Oh! Ok!"  Halle stated with softly in a conspiring way.

Satura smiled and bid her good bye. She grinned to herself as she placed the phone back into its cradle and wait for the call. She took out the newspapers from the other companies, she scanned the articles relating to Kagome and Sesshomaru, they were good, but she would get the best, not to mention that her first article was very widely read. This one would be great, especially since no one knew where the couples were.

Her cell phone rang, the screen flashing pink, and the name 'Halle' appeared in on the screen in sparkly letters, she flipped the tiny device open and placed it to her ear, "Hey Halle did you get the number?" Satura asked.

"Yes," Halle informed her before relaying the number.

"You wouldn't happen to have an address?" Satura asked hopefully.

"Oh no, I couldn't give you that…" Halle stated fretfully.

"Oh don't worry about it, you've done a million things already….." Satura stated hurriedly, she didn't want anyone to be suspicious, "Look Halle I'll call you later I have to run…" Satura stated distractedly before hanging up the phone without waiting for a response.

She opened the third draw of her desk unit, and pulled out her phone book, hoping that the number wasn't private. She scanned the directory then finally she got it.  Her eyebrows raised in surprise at the address that was beside the number, "The Shikon Shrine…." Satura muttered. What in the world would they be doing in a shrine. Satura picked up the phone and dialled the cultural department.

"Hello good after noon, Do you have any information on The Shikon Shrine in Diode?" There was a pause as she waited for the answer, "Sure I'll hold," Satura muttered.

She waited on the line for five more minutes, and after a brief conversation during which she explained she was doing a piece on the Shrines of Japan, followed by an exchange of e-mails Satura was proved with all the information on the Higurashi shrine. She hung up the phone and dialled Dick's extension,

"What?" he asked softly in the phone.

"How soon can you get me on a flight to Diode?"

"Why?"

"The biggest story."

"How soon you want to leave?"

"Five minutes ago."

"get packed," Dick ordered and then the line went dead, signalling that he had hung up. Satura clicked the shut down on her computer and began to stuff the contents that were on her desk back into her bag. She slung it over her shoulder before, strapping her lap top into its bag, and resting that over her shoulder. She looked around before heading out the door. Satisfied that she had all the belongings she would need.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Kagome looked herself over once more in the mirror; her stomach was a much defined bulge that would soon prevent her from seeing most of her lower body. It wasn't huge….well form, where she was now, it was huge, but the doctor told her it was normal. The problem was she didn't come from a family of big babies, and well this was pretty, big, probably something that could be attributed to the dad. A small frown marred her face.

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome turned to look at the male that had just entered her room. She shrugged her shoulder, a small blush painting her cheeks, "Um… Sesshomaru… Do you… Do you think my baby will look like me?" Kagome asked sheepishly. She looked away her blush brightening, ok that sounded kinda ditsy, "I mean its not like it matters, but I kinda don't want him to look like this strange man…that…well…" She was really butchering her explanation, "Well do you?"

"Hn," Sesshomaru directed, placing a hand on her lower back, and steering her towards the door. Kagome planted her feet, refusing to move with him. The thought of having a baby who looked like a complete stranger very distressing.

"Sesshomaru! This is serious!" Kagome wailed loudly brushing his hand off her back, "What if he looks nothing like me? What if… what if he looks like this…" She waved her hand around trying to find the right words, "Man!" she finally spat, "this man that I've never seen? What if…What if his father's lied, and isn't what I asked for, but a complete freak of nature? And what if the-."

Sesshomaru wrinkled his brows at trying to decipher clearly the words of the girl who was on the verge of tears, her voice quiver, and lips trembling. What was he supposed to do with her now?

/Stop her mouth/

If Sesshomaru could have glared in words he would have. As the beast supplied various images of 'stopping her mouth'. Shaking his head to clear the impure thoughts, he placed a clawed finger to her lips, effectively silencing her,

"I assure you that they are very thorough at the clinic. Nothing has gone wrong, nor will  your baby look like a complete stranger…" Sesshomaru was further supplied when she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, her stomach connecting them, and preventing any other parts from touching, then proceeded to sob into his shirt.

He awkwardly brought his hand up to pet her around the back, while listening to his beast angry growls of him having butchered the situation. Perhaps he should call her mother, maybe she had hit her head while changing. He brought one hand up to the back of her head, gently feeling around for any tell tale bumps that had resulted in her temporary loss of mind.

Kagome couldn't help but lean into him further at the comforting circles he was rubbing. It was like the scalp massage was easing the tension that had just momentarily built up. She closed her eyes in temporary bliss her sobs dying away. Finally she lifted her head and took a step back.

 "Uh, thanks," Kagome muttered, trying to force down the heat that sprung up to her cheeks. He nodded and offered her his hand. She took his offered hand and allowed him to lead her from the room, "So um… have you thought of a name yet?"

Sesshomaru glanced at her before continuing on his way. He kept a hand on the small of  her back as they went down the stairs of the shrine. He stopped at the car, to help her in, before going around to the other side of the car and climbing in.

"Well I was thinking that we could discuss the names while we drive," She stated cheerfully, "So I brought the list!" Kagome dug around in her bag producing the list of names she had made, they both needed a name, one for her son and one for his. She began to read off the words looking at him, for a reaction.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Satura looked pushed her shades upwards so that the dark tinted glasses rested on top of her head. She looked around with barely concealed disdain at the small space. They didn't even have an air strip; she had had to drive all the way in. A small toot of the horn took her from her musing and she moved across the small intersection and into what appeared to be the heart of the town. Satura pulled into one of the parking spaces that lined what was obviously the shopping district.

She streets were lined with shops, unique and cute in their own rights. It was the type of place where nothing happened, safe secure, everyone knew you, and utterly dull. She opened the car door, and stepped out, pushing her glasses back in place she closed the door. Well the good thing was, everyone would know everything about Kagome Higurashi.

She walked over to a small dress shop, that had various clothing on display in the tiny window on pretty little mannequins who seemed engaged in  their own conversations.

Satura pushed the door, a blast of cool air washing over her skin, as the sweet jingles of bells announced her entry, and she frowned slightly at the unnessicary noise. Really could these people get any more primitive?

She allowed the door to swing closed, and scanned the entrance of the shop. No one had come forward, with a role of her eyes she made her way into the store, apparently they were as tardy as they were quaint.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

"Oh this store, pull over," Kagome indicated excitedly as she motioned for Sesshomaru to stop the car.

Sesshomaru glanced at the woman that was practically bouncing around in her seat. He couldn't see what she was so excited about, never the less, he pulled the car to curb, parking in front of a red convertible.

"Look there is another tourist here," Kagome told him pointing to the car that looked just as out of place in the small town as his did, "You can tell by how out of place it looks."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her as he helped her from the vehicle, "What are you implying?" he asked, "This Sesshomaru is never out of place."

Kagome looked at his completely serious face and couldn't help the laugh that bubbled forth, "Wow Sessh, that's the funniest thing I've heard all morning!" She laughed.

Sesshomaru glanced down at her, his eyes reflecting his annoyance, but it only lasted momentarily. He found himself unable to break her jolly mood, he nodded, a slight smirk  coming to his lips before he turned away to observe the small clothing store.

"they do not sell maternity wear," Sesshomaru observed from the small display in the window of maniquins seemingly engaged in conversation.

"Oh I know, but one of my friends parents own this shop!" Kagome declared as she pushed the door. The sweet sound of bells ringing through the air caused her to smile, "Don't you just love that sound?"

Sesshomaru didn't bother to answer, the sound was neither here nor there, he instead chose to look around the store. It had an over powering smell of lilacs that proved to dull everything else, almost instantly giving him a head ache. Sesshomaru edged closer to the lady who was walking across the store, trying to use her scent as a block.

"Mrs. Utta!" Kagome called as she moved across the store, oblivious to the demon who was trying to keep her as close as possible. She couldn't say she loved the scent of the store, the lilac was always too strong, but Mrs. Utta would insist that it was perfect and soothing.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Satura gritted her teeth when the chimes announced someone else's presence. She really couldn't see how anyone could live with that sound. The murmurs of the new customers floated to her ear, as indistinct sounds, that made no difference to her.

She was just about to curse the small town and the small shop since there was no attendant when she heard the call,

"Mrs. Utta!"

Satura's face lit up in an evil smile, well it seemed the town was smaller than she thought. Satura slipped her feet out her heels, after all if Sesshomaru was with Kagome he'd pick up on the sounds. Dropping into a squat she quickly picked up the shoes and straightened. Moving silently down the isle she got to the back of the store, before continuing to the last isle and edging her way closer to the front where the calling was coming from.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

"Mrs. Utta!" Kagome called again.

There was a shrill cry from the back of the store and Sesshomaru made a face at the voice that seemed to shake from age. A plump elderly woman, that looked more round than anything else proceeded to hobble out to of the back entrance, and with her seemed to come the source of the lavender scent that was thick enough as it was.

Sesshomaru stepped closer to Kagome in an effort to remove the scent from his nostrils, however the woman wouldn't stop her progress until she was directly in front of them separated only by the small barrier of the counter.

Sesshomaru leaned further down so that his nose was poised directly above Kagome, but still the scent managed to worm its way into his nostrils threatening to block out all else.

Finally giving up on being discrete, he pulled Kagome towards him burring his nose into her hair.

Kagome glanced up at Sesshomaru, then instantly understood his distress. Mrs. Utta's scent was strong even to her, she could just imagine Sesshomaru.

""Kagome!" the old woman called out in delighted surprise. I would have never though to see you here! You would never believe the roomers flying about the place…." She stated waving her hand to and fro, not showing any regard to the male figure that was standing just behind Kagome, "I mean, shame, shame, shame!" she declared with a sharp nod of her head, "some Taisho man, or nother- oh how is Hojo dear?"

-

-

Scene change

-

-

Satura peeked from behind the shelf that concealed her petite form. She narrowed her eyes at the woman who had the audacity to be holding her future husband. Grabbing her camera, she brought the device upwards lining the couple up and snapped a picture of the embrace.

Her attention diverted to the blabbering woman, so apparently the articles had reached even the remotest parts of Japan, which was good for her. At least if people believed it, then she'd have an easier job of gathering gossip.

Satura tilted her head to the side at the mention of a familiar name, 'Hojo', wasn't he the kid that worked on the floor below her? She rose an eyebrow, so they had history….perhaps it could be useful.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

"Hojo?" Kagome asked a little baffled, the truth was she didn't know how Hojo was. But Mrs. Utta didn't seem to get the clue and continued to stare at her fondly waiting for an answer, "Er…he's good," Kagome muttered out. At least he was good when last she saw him in the elevator at work, which was like…..two, three months ago.

"Oh that is great dear! Just marvellous, you know he's such a sweet heart, and single to boot! He was Here last holidays…brings in quite a sum, make a nice match for any girl," Mrs Utta told her in an encouraging manner, "very sweet young man too…."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the woman who had suddenly begun to annoy him. He tapped his claws against Kagome's side mindful of the sharp edges and her stomach.

If Kagome didn't know any better she would say she could feel the disgruntlement of Sesshomaru, her baby seemed to become agitated along with him. She rested a hand over his, that was tapping her side. She supposed she wouldn't like to be ignored either.

"Mrs. Utta, this is my friend Sesshomaru Taisho…"

"Oh hello dear!" Mrs. Utta called as if suddenly seeing him for the first time, "when did you get there? You young ones move so fast!... Taisho you say? Sounds familiar…" Mrs. Utta crinkled her brows in thought, before dismissing it all together with a shrug, "Haven't the faintest idea."

Kagome shook her head at the woman's forgetfulness, that reminded her so much of home, "How's Yuki?" Kagome asked.

"Oh that young one? She's off gallivanting in those short dresses and mini skirts! Not a thing in that one's head. I tell, Yuki, when are you going to get married? But all I here is Nanna I'm young…twenty three and young! Ha! … oh you'll probably find her at the movies later, left me some kinda note…or did she say it to me…I can never remember these things! How's your mother?"

Kagome smiled in understanding at the woman who's previously worried expression had already been replaced with a warm smile, as she hummed a small song.

"Mama is fine thanks. Grandpa got a new addition to the shrine, and Souta's birthday is coming up. So we're here for his birthday week."

"Ah yes! Fine young man he is! Just like his sister….make a good husband, like Hojo…fine people really need to get together and produce more of 'em in the world!"

Kagome gave a nervous chuckle, "A right… anyways Mrs. Utta, I have to be moving on. But we might stop by the theatre and see if we see Yuki."

Mrs. Utta nodded her head, "good good. She went to the movies you know. Fine place to meet nice men…like Hojo," Mrs. Utta stated unable to help leaving another helpful tip.

Kagome nodded, "thanks for the advice," She stated with a blush, wishing the woman would stop, for some reason Hojo didn't seem a good topic around Sesshomaru. Not to mention that the kicking was almost painful, not helped by the tapping of claws or the softly growling youkai, "I really have to go Mrs. Utta. It was nice seeing you again!" Kagome called making an abrupt turn. The sooner she got out it would seem the better.

"Ok dear! Take care! Tell Hojo Hi!" Mrs. Utta called waving to the rapidly departing girl.

-

-

Scene change

-

-

Satura watched as they left the door, the annoying chimes left ringing in their wake. She quickly moved forward,

"Hello Mrs. Utta!" she called in a friendly voice to the elderly lady that had just began to turn, her red lips parting to reveal her pearly white teeth, in a charming smile, "it's been ages!"

"Oh hello dear!" Mrs. Utta called, looking at the face of the new comer, more than a little miffed as to who it was.

Satura grinned as she moved forward, obviously her ploy would work, the senile old bat wouldn't know her mother from a broom stick. She moved closer to the counter, her shoes in one hand, purse over her shoulder and camera in hand.

She dug through the purse her fingers grasping her tiny tape recorder, she fumbled for the on button before flipping it into place.  Satura removed her hand from the bag and looked back at the old lady.

"I heard Hojo was here last week…" Satura prompted.

"Ah yes! Hojo was here!" Mrs. Utta stated, throughing all reservations out the window, and with it thoughts of figuring out who the pretty young woman was, "He came in from the city. That's where he lives now  you know, to visit his family. Such a sweet young man! Dropped off a package for my arthritis! Its vary rare city life doesn't twist these young ones out of shape. But he's a strong one. Him… him and Kagome. Bless their hearts!"

"Oh! He's dating Kagome now?"  Satura asked in a conversationalist tone. She leaned against the counter comfortable.

"Well not yet… but if they were it wouldn't be a minute too soon!" Mrs. Utta declared openly, "He was just smitten with her in High school. I remember when little Kagome came down with the measles in grade nine, and he was up and down town, trying to get her things, bless his little heart! In my opinion, its her he followed to Tokyo U and to that fancy working place…he was always much of a small town man…."

"Ah…that is right! They did go to Tokyo U together!" Satura declared as if she had suddenly remembered that little fact. She shook her head, "How silly of me. I think they even dated a while in university didn't they?"

"Oh yes, I should say. He told the whole town, he was so happy! Then they moved on to the jobs in the city. They broke up…but they're liable to get married any day now…."

"Yes…yes, that's real love right there," Satura agreed nodding in agreement, "they make such a good couple I cant even remember when they broke up or started dating! Seems like they've been together forever!"

"Oh I know the feeling dear!" Mrs. Utta gushed happy to have found a companion who had her insight on these things, "I believe they started in second year, and ended….well that same year actually- but that didn't let that stop him! Why when he came over for his graduation celebration, he declared he'd start dating Higurashi again! And get her to marry him! Then he accepted that job there….in her company…"

"hmm…" Satura stated with a nod, unable to help the ear splitting grin from showing, its appearance seemed to please her talkative host, as the woman practically gleamed.

"I feel the same way dear! Oh- Kagome is here you know! You two could get together….I think she's going to the movies…and Yuki will be there!"

"You know what, I just might have to do that!" Satura declared, then made a great show at looking at the gold watched that adorned her wrist, "Oh dear, I promised Mama, I'd help with lunch. Oh I must be going I haven't even gotten anything yet!"

"oh no! well don't you be disappointing your mother on my account!" Mrs. Utta declared. She reached over to one of the shelves that adorned the wall of the store behind her, and pulled down two beautiful bottles, one a golden heart shape and the other a blue flower shape, "Here you are dear. This one is for you," She stated placing the heart shaped flask in Satura's hand, "and you give this one to Kagome for me, when you see her at the movies," she added placing the blue one in her hand also, "can you believe it, like my grandchild she is, and I didn't even give her a gift!" she shook her head in regret before brightening, "now you do that! And off with you!"

Satura gave a small bow, nodding her thanks to the woman, before dropping her shoes. She slipped her feet into the dainty shoes, and made a quick exit, the bells once again ringing out annoyingly into the air.

Once outside Satura looked around before dropping both bottles in the nearest trash can. To think she'd wear something like that! But it seemed that she need to investigate this Hojo guy.

Satura got into her car, slammed the door, fishing out her cell phone she dialled her boss's number.

"Hello Dick…I might be cutting my stay short…."

-

-

Author's corner

-

-

Sorry…been busy… hopefully I can update soon! …keep your fingers cross…. Oh and I started university this week! Yea me!...ish…ok guys tell me what you think!


	16. Long Nights

-

-

Chapter 16

Long Nights

-

-

Satura sunk back in the chair from the simple motel room, which she had rented. The room was ordinary, containing nothing more than a double bed, vanity, a chest of draws and a work station. It was in Satura's opinion a shabby room, simple cotton sheets, and walls painted in a light brown colour, not one piece of silk in sight! The worse part, it was the only motel in the small, godforsaken town; the only small comfort, it was clean, and she'd be leaving tomorrow.

She glared out the window as an annoying chirping sound filtered through; distracting her from the pictures she was viewing. Finally with a small growl of annoyance she scrapped the chair back and sauntered over to the window. Satura pushed the thin curtains aside to look out the small square box, the cool air rushed over her, causing her hair to whip annoyingly into her face. She brought a well manicured hand up to shove the locks away, brown eyes glared into the darkness of the night, yet the chirping continued. With one more glare into the dark, she slammed down the window, effectively shutting out the unruly crickets and their horrendous bleating.

Satura made her way over to the laptop that was situated on the desk, and looked once more at the picture that was displayed. It was one of Sesshomaru and Kagome entering the movie theatre, it was one of many. She had trailed the couple around town, and finally, to their date at the movie theatre, it was almost sickening watching them stroll around, that whore and her future husband! At least the film had been good. It was a horror story that was rather lovely, the graphics had been excellent, and on a whole it was truly scary. But of course instead of being able to seek refuge in the arms of Sesshomaru Taisho, she had to sit as far as possible and watch him sit beside that fat pig of a woman.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Kagome shuddered, as the cool night air seemed to get to her from beneath the blankets. She groaned and turned her head. She reached a hand out blindly groping along the bed, for the person that should have been beside her. The bed was warm to the touch, but alas, no one was there. She frowned and cracked her eyes open slightly, trying to see where her missing warmth could have gone.

It took a moment for her to be able to see anything, and as she waited for her eyes to adjust her mind slowly began to register things. It was raining outside, the rain drops pelted the roof like bullets, echoing through the night, and she partially wondered how she had missed it. There was a dim glow in the room that cast an ominous shadow across everything, the shadow engulfing most of her furniture and stretched its fingers to grasp at the far reaches of the room. Kagome hunkered down in the bed for a moment, as if seeking refuge beneath the sheet from the foreboding feeling that suddenly sprang up inside her.

"Oh, come on your being silly!" Kagome reasoned softly with herself. She threw the covers back, a gust of wind assaulted her body, and she shivered slightly before swinging her legs down. She glanced up at the clock that was proclaiming the seconds sombrely; the black cat face stared blankly at her as it held the dials in its mouth.

"12:40," Kagome muttered reading the time, "Where could he have gone….and where is that light coming from!" She cried. As brave as she was a moment before, the feeling was back, and it caused her to swallow thickly. The shadow seemed to be thicker now, converging, and swarming in on her.

Kagome jumped out of bed quickly, her feet coming into contact with the cold floor causing her to shiver yet again. She didn't pause. She moved swiftly to the door, where the light switch was. She groped along the wall and flung the switch upwards. The light flickered, and then went out. She moved the switch rapidly up and down, but nothing happened.

Kagome gulped. Did, the room just darkened? Something moved at the far side of the room. She gasped, scanning the room rapidly with her eyes to try and figure out what it was. However her search came up empty. A loud creak echoed through the room, causing her to jump, without waiting to see what had caused the noise she flung the door open and stepped into the dimly lit hall way.

She hurried along the deserted hall, still hearing the loud proclamations of her clock. The light at the end of the hall flicked. The wind howled. Kagome stopped. Was….was there someone down there?

"S..SSee…Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered hoarsely. The light flickered. Something moved. Then the light at the end of the hall went out. Kagome looked around she was close to her mom's room. She flung the door open and dodged into the expanse of the room. Kagome closed the door behind her, using her hands to hold it shut, she breathed heavily, as she moved the lock in place.

"Mama," she whispered, "Mama…I think….I think there's someone out there….."

She backed away from the door, slowly. She suddenly became aware of a dripping sound. Kagome narrowed her eyes, was the bathroom facet on? It was too dark to see, and the light that escaped under the door didn't help much. Drip. Kagome knitted her brows and looked up. Something wet fell on her face. Drip. She flashed her head down and brought her hand up to wipe away the liquid that continued to assault her. Drip. Kagome backed away.

"Mama? Is there a leak?" she asked as she stepped backwards, the rain resounding outside. Her feet sank into something wet; Kagome stretched her hand out to keep her balance.

"Mama did you hear me?" she asked nervously. Kagome looked around the room, her eyes useless in the dark. She moved back to the wall, groping along until she found the switch.

She flipped it on. Kagome's eyes widened as the yellow beams shot across the room cutting into the darkness, a blood curdling scream left her lips.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Satura scratched her head and yawned, wondering which of the pictures to use. She glanced at the time on her computer, it was 12:40. Hmm, she looked back at the screen. She had decided to use one of the shots from the store with the annoying woman, one from the shrine, where they both seemed to be staying, but she couldn't decide on which of the movie pictures to use. She bit her lips as she observed the two photos she had brought up.

"This one…" Satura muttered tapping the screen lightly. Sesshomaru was standing in line for the tickets, Kagome beside him, her head turned away, but she seemed to be gazing at a young man, who was standing a little ways off, "It's perfect."

Her cell phone rang, the heavy vibrations causing the device to move dangerously close to the edge of the table. Satura picked it up and flipped it open. She brought the tiny thing to her ear.

"Hello," she answered her voice slightly cracked. She smiled when she heard the male voice on the other end, "Sheldon! How are you darling?" she asked.

Sheldon was one of the reporters she'd worked with, the first time around. He had skipped papers more than twice, and had no qualms switching again, if he got a better package. Unlike most men, Sheldon, was strangely devoted to his scrawny wife, however Sakura thanked her lucky stars he still new the benefits to a few extra bucks.

"Did you find anything?" she asked.

"How much do you expect?" Sheldon asked lazily, a yawn slipping through, over the receiver.

"six hundred dollars worth…" Satura threw out. They had never discussed a price, and she knew if she bided too low he'd pull out.

"Hn," was all he said. There was a pause and she could hear a tapping in the back ground, the tapping seized, and his voice once again cut across the line, "two thousand would have more been worth my time."

"What?" Satura screeched loudly into the phone. She removed the device from her ear to glare at it, before pasting it back against her ear, "What the fuck do you mean two thousand!"

"Shut up!" Sheldon hissed, "Debra's sleeping damn it!" The line went blank, and Satura heard rustle, followed by a door softly closing, "Listen, you want the information or not?"

"It better be worth it." Satura grumbled moodily.

"She did go to Tokyo U with this Hojo guy," Sheldon murmured, "It seemed he was in almost every one of her electives…they're pictures on the web, party of sorts, they were chatting by the bar together, and there was even a dance picture,"

"This is all shit I could have gotten myself," Satura hissed.

"Shut up, and don't interrupt," Sheldon snapped back. Satura pouted but didn't comment further, "Anyways, the boy is as clean as a whistle, works the floor beneath you, aint got a girlfriend right now, and lives relatively close by to Higurashi. Now here's the part you can use. I have a link to the security in Higurashi's building, and there's video feed, showing Hojo coming and leaving the apartments at all sorts of odd hours-"

"Can I get footage?" Satura asked eagerly.

"Snap shots, dated and timed," Sheldon replied lightly, "Now, there is no way to know who he was visiting, but hey! And here's another thing, the senor year for Higurashi, Sesshomaru Taisho was frequenting, Tokyo U. Both Hojo and Taisho, were in and out of the same dorm house at odd hours, the very dorm Kagome lived in. I spoke to one of the professors, and he said that Sesshomaru was investigating something or the other, but in either event, he might have had the chance to hook up with Higurashi if he wanted to. There are also records of a collage professor who had to be fired, because of 'unwanted' public contact with Higurashi-."

"You...you have evidence?" Satura asked sitting up in her chair, her hand gripping the table as if any sudden move and Sheldon would take it all back.

"Yea. You know the drill, I give the evidence, after I get paid….cash only Satura," he warned into the phone, "You can get it in a few days."

"Like two days? Tomorrow, and the day after?"

"Fine…just don't need anything for the next two weeks. I'm going on vacation," With that the line went dead.

Satura sat back and grinned at the computer screen. Now she was really going to make everyone know just what a slut Kagome Higurashi really was.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

The room was covered in blood, the metallic liquid formed puddle across the floor. The furniture was smashed and thrown about; the only thing that seemed solid was the bed. It loomed upwards, partially shrouded in a thick darkness that the light couldn't penetrate. The once white sheets were drenched; a hand slumped over the side, the figure it belonged to hidden in the black abyss.

A figure hovered above the frame of her mother. It was the centre of the darkness. It sat there mouth full. The darkness churned around it. She was frozen. She couldn't move, and couldn't scream again.

It lifted its head from where it had been feasting. Red eyes glared at her, but it remained put. She got the first view of the carnage it had created. The torso of the body had been ripped, the middle clawed out. Curved talons dug into the lifeless legs, providing a perch for the creature.

Kagome shook her head, this couldn't be happening. She wanted to scream but the sound wouldn't come. She wanted to look away, but it kept her gaze. It grinned, the flesh it had once been gorging on, slipped between its narrowed lips. The red liquid slipping off glistening white fangs, poured onto the bed, and splashed onto the floor.

It rose on its hunches. Ripping its talons from the legs of the lifeless woman, it hobbled forward. The darkness moved with. Kagome stared at the bed. Her mother's head turned, the dead orbs gazed at her, before it too grinned.

The wind wailed loudly outside, the sound mixing with that of the creature. Kagome jumped at the blood curdling cry. Her body launched into motion. She dashed towards the door. Her fingers flew over the bolt, and she flung it open. The light in the room went out. The creature screeched in furry.

Kagome glanced behind her. She screamed as she found it in hot pursuit. She just had to get to her room. There was a bit of light under the door. The creature hot breath assaulted her neck. She turned again and came face to face with it; its rank odour almost choking her. Her feet missed, and she tripped over herself. She landed with a thud and a cry on the floor.

What seemed like blades, ripped through the cartilage of her knees; a heavy weight collided into her small frame. The sound of bone shattering echoed through the house and with it her scream of agony.

She placed her hands protectively over her stomach, lashing out at the creature, but each blow she threw came up empty. It grinned at her again. Revealing deadly white fangs, before it opened its mouth head leaned back with a roar of triumph then plunged downwards.

Kagome screamed as she felt her flesh being forced apart, but she couldn't take the eyes of the creature. She watched helplessly as her baby was ripped out. The small body dangled from the claws of the creature. It was alive she could feel it. She began to struggle anew. She had to save her baby!

It raised the infant to its mouth, the babe being shrouded in the unending darkness. No! She wanted to scream, but no words came out. She thrashed she struggled but her limbs wouldn't move. Finally the creature returned its eyes to her. It grinned again, as the infants head made its way between it's the deadly white fangs. Kagome screamed in anguish as hot blood splattered across her face.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

A feeling of utter and complete dread washed over the demon lord. Golden eyes snapped open, only to rapidly turn red. As quickly as the deep routed fare had sprung up, Sesshomaru found himself under the control of his beast. The thing howled in fury, its feet barely touching the ground as it raced towards the shrine that housed Kagome's family.

He could tell that the fare he felt was not his own, however it was over powering, almost as if it were out to drown him. It was almost tangible. A feeling of anguish raked through him, causing him cry out along with the beast that was howling its outrage for all to hear.

It wasn't a far journey back to the main grounds of the shrine. In moments it had been cleared. The strong Aura of miko pulsed through the air. A barrier shimmered, clear for all to see around the modest dwelling. The beast was undeterred, it charged at the barrier with blatant disregard.

He broke through the barrier, and in one bound, leapt through the windows which lead to Kagome's bedroom. Even from the confines of his mind, Sesshomaru could feel the burn of her miko powers, released wildly into the room, only clouded out by his unbridled rage.

Kagome lay on the bed, her form covered in a thick layer of sweat, black hair pasted to her forehead, as she thrashed about. On her chest sat a waste demon. A black shadowed thing that fed on nightmares. It had grown fat and strong it seemed feeding from her nightmare, which protected it from the power that the miko unleashed in defence.

The blackened creature lifted its head. His orbs came face to face with the angry red of the snarling beast. Its mouth opened. The beast lunged forward. Claws slashed in rapid succession, fangs chomped down. The beast glared angrily at the ashen remains of the lesser demon.

Sesshomaru couldn't say he didn't share his beast's disappointment; the creature had died much too soon. There hadn't even been enough to rip through.

Kagome launched upwards from the bed, eyes wide, fist clenched in the sheets, a scream ripping from her lungs and echoing through the house.

The beast cringed at the deafening sound. Sesshomaru seized the opportunity to regain control of the body which they shared.

Kagome looked around wildly her miko powers flaring around her, pulsating, threatening anything that came name.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru called to the woman that was still partially asleep.

Kagome swung her head to look in the direction her name was called. Her body poised for attack. When her eyes met gold instead of the horrendous red of the creature from her dream, relief washed through her. She hopped off the bed and launched herself into his arms.

"Sesshomaru!" She cried out, unable to express anything else.

He grunted as she collided with him. Her power washed over his skin, before it shrunk away as if it had never been summoned.

Kagome's door was suddenly flung open, and her family tumbled in, looking dishevelled and worried.

"A-Ha!" Her grandfather declared clutching a talisman in his wrinkled hands, "I told you that would open it! See all the demons are gone!"

"Kagome are you ok?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, moving past her father, who was doing some sort of strange ritual and towards the girl that was clinging to the youkai.

"What was that?" Miroku asked almost simultaneously with his Aunt. His ordinarily neat hair dishevelled his clothing askew. Even though the old man had lost his marbles, he too had undoubtedly sensed the aura of a malicious demon coming from his cousin's room, but her door remained sealed, preventing them from entering.

Souta didn't comment. He didn't enter any further into the room, a look of freight on his face. Even though he had rushed to her aid, her screaming had shaken him to the core. Tears glazed his brown eyes, he had been truly worried, when he found himself locked on the outside of the room, listening to whatever was happening to her.

"Mama!" Kagome cried, overjoyed that the woman was there in one piece. The visual from the bedroom scene flashed across her mind and she shuddered. Sesshomaru growled lowly, as the feeling of dread began to build again.

Kagome looked up at him in shock, and screamed. "Sesshomaru!" she cried out in panic, "You're burnt!"

The youkai blinked his face blank. He looked from the shocked female to his form. His clothes had been charred, angry burns marring his pale skin. He blinked before returning his gaze to the family that was staring at him in shock; even her grandfather had stopped his weird exorcist.

"Did…Did you enter the room when her powers were flaring?" Souta stuttered out, staring at the youkai in shock, the only one able to even speak at the moment.

"This Sesshomaru's beast was in control," he stated simply; only now beginning to register the burn that was washing over his skin, and along with the pain, of an almost purification.

"B..B…But we couldn't enter!" Souta stammered out, "and were human!" It was true, that was part of the reason he was so frightened, his sister's power had merged with that of a two demons, one he could tell was very young, and the other was just plain evil, the result had been that he and the rest of the family had been repelled. He looked at the red skin of his hand, evidence of his endeavours; he couldn't even imagine why a demon was still standing from it.

"I'll get the first aid kit," Mrs. Higurashi called snapping out of her amazed daze. She turned down the hall and rushed out the room. Before Sesshomaru could fully comprehend what was happening to him, his tattered shirt was being pulled off, and a cool rag pressed to his burns.

He gave a slight hiss at the sensation of the cold against his heated skin. The feeling of fare however was still there, lingering distastefully under the surface, like a stubborn itch. He turned his eyes to the miko standing fretfully off to the corner.

"It was a dream," He stated simply.

Kagome looked at him and bit her lip. She moved closer, "It felt real….everyone was…and you…you weren't even there and mama…-."

"This Sesshomaru has spoken."

"Must have been some dream! Your powers were like all over the place! I didn't even know you were that strong! I got burnt from touching your door handle!" Souta declared in open amazement.

"What?" Kagome asked looking at her brother in shock, "Then…How did you get in?" She questioned turning her head to look at the youkai her mother tended to. It suddenly dawned on her, as she looked at his blotchy skin, "You walked right through it?" she asked, feeling a terrible guilt. For her powers to have burnt a human she could only imagine what it would do to a demon. He could have been dead, and it would have all been her fault! She could have killed him!

"It was more of a trot," was the vague comment.

"What?" Kagome asked, "You think that's funny?" She screamed marching closer to the bed, where her mother had put him to sit. "You could have died! I could have woken up to a fried Sesshomaru-."

"Would you have rather not waking at all?" Sesshomaru growled back. The mixed emotions that weren't his own, were grating on his nerve. He used a clawed hand to push the cloth away.

Mrs. Higurashi obediently removed her hand. Moving out of the way for her daughter to approach, she gathered the things she had been using and gestured for the others to get out. Leaving herself, she closed the door.

"Of course not! But you could have been killed! Then what would you have done? Who would have saved me from that horrid thing?-"

"I believe that was achieved," Sesshomaru stated. Not following her babbled speech, or the range of emotions that were flying across him. That he knew must have been from the girl before him, "Come," he stated simply. Reaching out he pulled her across the space that separated them and onto the bed.

Kagome epped, as she found herself falling, her landing made softer by his arms, as they cradled her body and brought her slower towards the soft mass.

"What are you doing?" Kagome shrieked, the last thing she wanted to do was go back to bed, "I don't want to sleep and you need to be looked at!"

"They shall heal," Sesshomaru stated, as he placed a hand over her, preventing her from getting up as she seemed hell bent on doing.

"I don't want to sleep. Let me up!" Kagome practically screamed.

"Be still woman," Sesshomaru growled. As much as he would hate to admit it, his skin stung, and her thrashing against him only made it worse. The real question was how he had managed to escape with just light burns; burns that could heal no less. The power that was being unleashed should have destroyed him, if not at the barrier then at least upon entry to the room.

Kagome gasped at his snarled request, and shut up simply because of the amount of frustration that had been poured into the words. It wasn't a conscious effort to stop, but her body did it all on its own.

"There will be no more nightmare, now sleep."

Kagome looked at him doubtfully, her nose scrunched and her mouth opened to object. Sesshomaru glared at her, in no mood to argue. She snapped her mouth shut, returning his stare. Finally her gaze shifted, and he allowed himself to relax already assured of his victory in this argument.

"How can you be so sure?" Kagome asked softly with a small pout.

"Sleep."

"I was asleep in the dream too, and all that….and you weren't even there!" Kagome cried out trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill just remembering the horrendous occurrences.

"I have killed the demon. You will no longer be troubled."

"But ho-."

"This Sesshomaru promises. You said yourself, I wasn't there. I am here now," Sesshomaru stated simply. His body needed rest, it was beckoning to him. However his beast was prowling in agitation at the emotions she was giving off, and he couldn't say he was found of them either; leaving his only sleep option to comfort her. But perhaps he would have whether or not it was required.

Kagome nodded her head. It made sense she supposed in some weird sort of way. She turned her back and wiggled her way closer to him until her back was pressed flush against his chest. Lifting his hand she wrapped it around herself.

"What are you doing?"

"You wanted me to sleep; this is how I'll sleep…." Kagome muttered, she needed to be assured that he was still there, still with her. That she was still safe. She couldn't help the underlining feeling of dread, and a part of her new that that feeling was coming from the babe inside her, that seemed to like the idea of sleep less than she did, if the persistent almost painful kicks were anything to go by.

"Hn,"

He pulled her closer to him, his bowa uncurling from behind him to wrap around her. The infant in her stomach seized its frantic movement, choosing it seemed light kicks to voice its displeasure. Kagome buried her face into the soft fur, finding comfort in the light scent, she was finally able to get rid of the feeling of boding ill, and settle for contentment. Sesshomaru's beast finally stopped its agitated pacing back and forth. Sesshomaru sighed in relief as the calm that he was accustomed to washed over him. He released a slight purr. The babe kicked at his hand. He smiled as he felt the ripple effect.

"Sleep," he commanded lightly. Kagome's breath evened out, and even the little one seized its movement. He waited, listening for any sound of disturbance before finally closing his eyes.

Behind the door Mrs. Higurashi waited too. She heard the last words Sesshomaru murmured out, she listened to the soft breathing that she could just barely pick up. Even though her powers weren't as strong as her daughter, she took out a Satura and carefully plastered it onto the door, murmuring a protection spell.

"Will it work?" A soft voice asked; causing her to jump slightly.

"Souta!" Mrs. Higurashi called softly, "I told you to go back to sleep."

Souta shrugged his shoulders, "Yea, but I figured you were scared. And I wanted to see if she was alright."

"Yes she is dear," Mrs. Higurashi muttered as she looked at her son fondly, "Your room is closer to hers than mine….you wouldn't mind your old woman sleeping with you now would you?"

"No!" Souta agreed eagerly, "Not that I'm scared or anything!" he added in an attempt to fix the speed at which he agreed. After all which sixteen year old wanted to sleep with there mom!

Mrs. Higurashi chuckled, "Of course not dear. Although, I do think she'll be just fine."

"You worry too much mom," Souta muttered as he re-entered his room, followed by his mother.

"It's a mother's job love."

"Mom?" Souta asked as he hunkered down on the far side of his bed.

"Hmm?" Mrs. Higurashi answered as she climbed into the bed and pulled the covers up.

"You won't tell anyone about this, will you?"

Mrs. Higurashi chuckled, "Of course not. Good night love."

"Night mom."

-

-

Author's Corner

-

-

Hey guys!

Sorry about the short chat in the last chapter, can I tell u I've been swamped. I missed like five lectures, and I still need to catch up! I was just able to get the notes today, you can believe how relieved I am. I went to the Tutorial and I was like, 'what the hell is this man saying??'. Ah well!

I know I haven't replied to any reviews in a while…but honestly I might not be able to. However I will try to at least answer all reviews for chapter 15. Please see with me if I don't get to cover them all, it doesn't mean I wasn't immensely pleased by your responses! Trust me, they're like a breath of fresh air! (gosh I need a life…don't u think??)

Anyways! That's what's happening with me! Please review! Until next time!

-Nellie


	17. Still Friends?

-

-

Chapter 17

-

-

Kagome snuggled slightly into the warmth that surrounded her. It felt downright heavenly. Then all of a sudden images of blood and her baby being ripped from her caused her body to tense and she launched upwards in the bed eyes wide and looking around.

Sesshomaru growled in irritation at the sudden jerking of the bed and a great sweeping of dread rushed throughout his being. He opened his golden eyes to look at the girl, who was staring around the room in a wide-eyed gaze.

"Kagome…" He muttered out.

Kagome spun around at the sound of her name. Brown eyes locking with gold, she looked at him questioningly before the orbs began to fill with tears, "Sess-."

"It was a dream," Sesshomaru stated for what seemed like the hundredth time. He gave a slight groan as the wind was forced from him, when the girl launched herself into his chest. He frowned and wrapped a hand around her, before resting his chin against her head, "It was a dream," he repeated.

Kagome nodded her head slightly in acknowledgment, the silken black strands of her hair gliding smoothly against the underside of his chin, "I know… it was just so scary," she muttered into the fabric of his shirt. Kagome crinkled her brows as she proceeded to tell him exactly what she had dreamt, clinging to him as a block against the horrid memories.

Sesshomaru listened to her tale, not noticing the comforting growl he was releasing. Her fear was leaving a bitter taste in his mouth and succeeded with putting his beast on edge.

"It was nothing but a night demon."

"A what?" Kagome asked turning her head slightly so that her cheek rested against his chest. She slid to the side of his body, her tummy resting comfortably between them.

"It is a lower level demon that feeds on fear. Generally too weak to battle head to head, it lingers around waiting to pick up on any string of fear that may be released while its victim sleeps. Then it latches onto it, and attaches to their subconscious thoughts, playing on its victims deepest fears, becoming stronger with every pang of fear."

Kagome blinked as she listened to him explain exactly what it was she had experienced. She tilted her head back so that she could see his face, "Are you saying that they feed off fear, and uses the energy to trap you in your nightmare?"

Sesshomaru glanced down at her and nodded. Kagome bit her lips thoughtfully, her brows knitting as she thought, "And then why wasn't he purified?"

"To invade the mind as it does, it forms a sort of link with the person; In essence it was feeding off your miko energies as well."

Kagome shuddered involuntarily, and Sesshomaru tightened his hold around her, "That's horrid!" Kagome exclaimed softly mindful of the sensitive ears, which were placed so close to her.

Her only answer was a soft 'hn.' She yawned as she continued to think about the situation, "but how did I get out?"

"This Sesshomaru destroyed the demon."

Kagome smiled at that, and nodded her head, before her mouth formed a small 'o' and her brown eyes flew wide with remembrance, "Sesshomaru, your wounds!" She cried as she sprung upwards, soft hands immediately going to his clothes, and yanking at the closed seams.

Sesshomaru growled in irritation, as he reached up to still her frantically moving fingers, trapping her smaller hands between his. His beast growled its protest at his actions but Sesshomaru ignored it, " This Sesshomaru is healed…"

"Huh?" Kagome asked, "But I thought demons couldn't heal from miko burns unless healed by a miko," Kagome muttered blinking in confusion but stilled her movements that were only moments ago desperate and frantic.

"Apparently that knowledge is wrong," Sesshomaru stated, releasing her hands once he was sure she wouldn't continue to rove them over his body.

Kagome opened her mouth to answer but a knock on the door prevented her from continuing as her brother's voice filtered into the room, "Kagome, you up?" he murmured softly.

"Yea, come in Souta," Kagome answered looking at the door expectantly.

Souta opened the door and came in. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped short, a blush rushing up his neck and over his cheeks, as he saw his sister half over Sesshomaru, her sleep shirt slightly hiked, and the demons hands resting easily on her hips.

"Umm…" He stuttered before coughing and averting his eyes, "Mom, was asking if you were up to helping her with the party. And Sesshomaru, Miroku and I are going to the carnival that's in town, I'd like for you to come along," he blurted out in a rushed voice, before spinning on his heals, not waiting for an answer and speeding from the room slamming the door shut behind him.

Kagome blinked after him, her eyes reflecting her confusion at his more than odd behaviour; did he even take a breath between all of that? Kagome looked down at Sesshomaru, and found she was staring into gorgeous gold eyes. Her mouth felt suddenly dry and she swallowed heavily, licking her lips, before it dawned on her and she moved away as quickly as her stomach would allow her, her own face bright with a heated blush.

"Um.. it would seem mama needs my help, nice chatting with you, gotta go!" Kagome rattled off rapidly as she too darted out the door, slamming it behind her.

Sesshomaru blinked after her, not at all understanding her suddenly odd behaviour. He swore the woman had hit her head, his beast however had a smug feel to him, and it was only then that Sesshomaru recognised the slight scent of arousal. He couldn't help the smirk that spread to his lips, as he got up out of the bed.

That explained the hasty leaving; he did suppose though it was time for him to ready himself. Although he did have to wonder what one did at these carnival events, they seemed only to be filled with noisy annoying machinery and screaming people.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Satura pushed her sun glasses to the top of her head as she got out of her own car, and headed into the neatly sculptured gardens of the park, which served the area in which she lived.

It was a Sunday, one day away from when Sesshomaru would be in office. The happy shrieks of the children, who used the park, didn't even bother her that much, because after this meeting she would have everything she needed to put the finishing touches to her story, and have it on the front page by Monday as a nice welcome home present.

She chuckled to herself as she made her way down the stone path. A demure smile lighting her elegant features, black hair blows in the wind and red top accenting her natural colouring perfectly. All in all she was the epitome of innocence and beauty, or so it would seem.

To say Dick had been pleased with her Saturday story was an understatement. She had painted Kagome to be a slut, filling in the details with Hojo, and the picture at the movies, but only in a way that posed a 'could it be?' to the reader. But the element of doubt would be enough to get everyone assuming, especially when she got the new information from Sheldon.

Satura slowed her gait when she saw the black haired man, lounging on the park bench, a large brown envelope resting on the bench before him. He was a tall fellow, lean and well built, with a boyish look to him. One arm was spread against the back of the bench, and being used to prop his head up, while he stared fondly at something or someone.

Satura turned her head to see what it was that had him so captivated. She rolled her eyes as she was met by the sight of a small boy on a swing, looking almost exactly like the man on the bench. The boy was happily laughing, while a lady pushed him from behind. Satura knew from pictures that she had been forced to look at, that the petite female was the boy's mother and Sheldon's wife.

"You see them everyday, I don't see what the fascination is," Satura muttered as she slid onto the seat beside Sheldon, averting her eyes from the mother and son. They held no interest for her, and she was sure that having to see them everyday would sicken her.

Sheldon moved his eyes away to look at Satura and yawned, "You don't know half of what you're missing," He stated lazily, in a voice that implied that he didn't care. Satura recognised the tone as one he used only when in business. Having witnessed his interactions with his wife and son, she knew first hand Sheldon was very attentive to them. Although she wondered how in the world he could do it. "Do you have my money?" Sheldon asked cutting straight to the chase as he always did.

Satura didn't bother with the formal reply she merely dug into the bag, pulling out her purse and handing over the required amount. Sheldon took it from her, easing his butt off the bench to retrieve his wallet, he stuffed the cash inside before replacing it in his back pocket.

"There it is," He motioned with his head towards the envelope, "There's also an interesting note I've made."

Satura picked it up greedily, "You're the best. Thanks," She stated nodding at him. He glanced at her briefly and nodded back, before getting up and sauntering over to his family.

Satura was happy he didn't care, or he might have grown a conscience, but that was one of the reasons he was so good, and she loved him, he never got attached to his subjects of research.

She got up from the bench herself and rushed towards her car eager to see what exactly was within the envelope. She needed to read everything over in details.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Kagome slowed her pace at the top of the stairs and stretched. She could hardly believe that her time was up, and Monday would be back into the office. Gosh she had loved the change, although she had to admit she did kinda miss her other life style.

She giggled a little at that. To think that she'd miss it was absolutely laughable. She took her time going down the stairs holding tightly to the banister while staring over the edge.

Kagome entered the kitchen where the boys were busy gulping down their breakfast. She loaded a plate for herself, piled high with the offered meats, and had a seat at the far corner of the table.

"Carnivorous much…" Souta teased around a mouthful of bacon, gesturing towards Kagome's plate.

"You're one to talk!" Kagome called back, sticking her tongue out at him; a gesture that he quickly returned causing Kagome to grimace at the food particles on his tongue.

"Souta!" Mrs. Higurashi reprimanded lightly, from her place by the kitchen counter, where she was working on something else.

"She started it…" Souta muttered, "Well I'm done!" He declared stuffing the last bits of food in his mouth, and jumping from the table, "Come on Miroku!" He called as he ran from the living room.

"I'm coming…" Miroku called, as he continued to shovel food in his mouth.

"Some people actually need to chew!" Kagome called to her brother, she glanced at her cousin, "Well scratch that…" she muttered shaking her head.

Miroku feigned a look of hurt, "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked getting up from the table, and wiping his mouth with his napkin, "Very delicious!" He praised Mrs. Higurashi taking both his plate and Souta's to the sink, seeing as the excited teen was already making his way to the car.

"What's he so hyped about?" Kagome asked reaching for the day's newspaper, which had obviously been abandoned by the family.

"He thinks that Sesshomaru might allow him to drive his car…" Miroku answered.

"Absolutely not!" Three voices echoed at once, two females and one male.

Sesshomaru stepped into the kitchen glaring at Miroku, as if the thought itself was an abomination. Miroku raised his hand in a gesture of surrender. Kagome giggled as Sesshomaru held the glare.

"What's so funny?" He asked her switching the direction of his gaze, as he took a little of what was offered for the days meal.

"Just that you looked cute while you glared…." Kagome muttered with another giggle as she placed some food in her mouth. She didn't bother to look at the paper; it would make no sense if everyone were still there. Instead she placed it beside her plate, effectively claiming first dibs on the next read.

"Hn," he muttered out, before taking an elegant bite of his food. It stood needless to say, in sharp contrast to Kagome's hasty eating.

"This is really good…" Kagome muttered out between mouthfuls.

"Weren't you saying something about chewing a minute ago?" Miroku teased his cousin, ruffling her hair as he leaned in the doorframe waiting for the Tai youkai to finish his meal.

"Shut up…" Kagome growled through a mouthful of food.

Sesshomaru looked up from his plate briefly, before taking a sip of his coffee, "Chew slower," he commanded as he placed the cup down.

Kagome glared at him, but slowed her pace none the less. Mrs. Higurashi looked around at her daughter's plate, "Kagome, you've only taken meat!" She exclaimed.

"Mmhmm…and it's really good," Kagome answered with a nod, missing her mother's point entirely.

Sesshomaru having finished his meal rose from the table, taking an apple from the fruit platter he rested it beside Kagome.

"Hey I don't want that!" Kagome yelled out, as she realised he fully intended to leave it there.

"Would you rather a malnourished pup?" He questioned.

Kagome glared at him. He returned it. Finally she looked away with a huff, "Fine I'll eat the damn thing…" She grumbled out moodily, as she glared at the apple mentally cursing the tree that bore it.

Sesshomaru nodded and exited the room followed by Miroku. Kagome heard the car start and pull out of the driveway. With a sigh she picked up the newspaper and read the front page

'Higurashi: How chaste is the shrine maiden?' She scanned the article wondering what they had to say this time. It was complete with incriminating looking pictures and ended by posing the question of whether the baby was Sesshomaru's at all. Kagome gritted her teeth in anger at the outlandish article.

Sensing her daughter's ire Mrs. Higurashi looked up from what she was doing, "Perhaps you shouldn't read that dear." She suggested mildly.

"Gosh! Can you believe these people?" Kagome exclaimed, "You'd think after two months they'd give it a rest! I mean come on!" She tossed the paper aside in anger and took a vicious bite of her sausage.

"Well you are still current dear…." Mrs. Higurashi muttered out; although she did find the article disturbing. She picked up the newspaper and dumped it in the trash…where most of the papers seemed to be going these days.

"I'm five months pregnant!" Kagome cried, "I hardly see how that's 'new'." She glared at the trash bin as if willing it to ignite, when it didn't obey her thoughts she huffed and took another bite of her meal.

"Speaking of your pregnancy….I wanted to speak to you about that…" Mrs. Higurashi stated as she placed two containers into the oven.

Kagome looked up in surprise at that. Her eyebrow rose in a Sesshomaru like gesture at the odd request. Why would her mom suddenly announce that? The baby had often been at the forefront of topics, so what was with the big announcement?

Plucking a napkin from the napkin holder, Kagome nodded her head before settling back into her seat and wiping her mouth.

"Sure mom, what's up?"

Mrs. Higurashi moved from the oven, wiping her hands on her apron, effectively leaving two water splashes on the mint green fabric. She sat down at the table across from Kagome, placing her hands in her lap, she regarded her daughter for a moment before continuing.

"How much do you know of the father of the child?"

Kagome sighed at her mother's question, a slight grunt of frustration coming from her, "Mom…" she whined, "We've been through this a thousand times already. The father is a human man, descending from a line of monks…just like grandpa wanted, a baby to inherit our godly powers. He has no recorded illness, mental or physical that could possibly pass on to the baby…" Kagome repeated, as though she had already said it a million times.

Mrs. Higurashi couldn't help but chuckle at her daughter's exasperated attitude, "No patience for an old lady I see…." She commented lightly. The comment caused her daughter to blush and look away shamefully, after all her mother was nothing but patient and didn't deserve to be handled with a short temper, "That's not what I meant though dear."

"Is this about the male role model thing?" Kagome asked in a softer manner, not at all liking the small reprimand. She looked back at her mother, determined to patiently go over the information they had already gone over dozens of times, at the odd hours that she got off work, and via e-mails.

When Mrs. Higurashi shook her head, Kagome was thrown for a loop. Usually that's what entailed the serious baby talk, so what in the world could her mother want to discuss?

Mrs. Higurashi was well aware of her daughter's confusion, but she needed to word the sentence properly, "Have…Have you ever seen a picture of this male? Or any family he might have?"

Kagome bit her lip in thought and shook her head, "No…but I know he has black hair and brown or blue eyes, that's what I asked for…" Kagome muttered unsurely.

"Hmm," Mrs. Higurashi nodded thoughtfully, "But you've never seen him?" She asked, and Kagome wasn't entirely sure if her mother was asking or thinking out loud.

She decided to answer anyways, "Well…no," she stated, biting her lips as she tried to think of what her mother could be thinking, "He wanted to remain as anonymous as possible. But…what does this have to do with anything?"

"Are you sure that he wasn't part youkai?" Mrs. Higurashi asked thoughtfully.

"What?" Kagome asked surprised straightening, she hadn't even been aware that she was leaning over the table, in a bid to have a more intimate setting, "Of course not!" Kagome declared, "I mean, I explained to them that I was a miko, so youkai blood would not mix, and would be dangerous."

"Oh I know dear," Mrs. Higurashi assured her daughter. She thought for another moment, wondering if there was another way to explain it, "There were two youkai auras in the room…." Mrs. Higurashi through out, two heads were after all better than one.

Kagome shuddered remembering the memory of it all, "I know mom, the demon and Sesshomaru," Kagome answered confused as to why her mother would find anything to question in that. After all, Sesshomaru did save her.

"Before Sesshomaru entered," Mrs. Higurashi added, looking at Kagome. At her daughter's shocked expression she decided to continue, "When I rushed to your room, I picked up two auras. The most dominating, and obviously older one was malicious, however the other, was quite young, and meshed with your own aura, almost as if it were fighting with you." Mrs. Higurashi paused to let the information sink in.

Kagome could do nothing but blink at her mother. Was she implying what she thought she was? Kagome shook her head, "Mother, that's…that's impossible, Miko and Youkai don't mix, and that's why even after the whole war miko and youkai never wed. The purification powers would eat away at the youkai that the miko would have to ingest, and at any child that they may have."

Mrs. Higurashi, listened to what her daughter had to say, with a slight nod, "Not entirely true dear. There has been at least one miko to mate a youkai," She muttered softly. Mrs. Higurashi got up at the beeping of the stove. She moved over to the machine, picking up the mittens, which she had rested on top of the machine as she opened the door of the oven.

"That is impossible mother. There must be some mistake, the hospital would have informed me, and surely my doctor would have known…." Kagome stated, she had after all been quite up to date with her visits to Dr. Fuji.

"Perhaps your doctor thinks that you know," Mrs. Higurashi muttered out thoughtfully, as she checked one of the many dishes she had placed in the oven.

"But the hospit-."

"Hospitals make mistakes dear. That's all I'm saying," Mrs. Higurashi stated lightly as she replaced the dishes in the oven. "All I'm asking is that when you go back home, you check as soon as possible, ok?"

Kagome nodded her head, "Fine, mom," She agreed obviously feeling the entire thing was a waste of time, but she supposed she could ask Dr. Fuji at her next check up, "I'm not feeling so well, I'm going to lie down," Kagome told her mother pushing back her chair, she was feeling suddenly very fatigued, as if she hadn't slept at all.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, "Of course love. Leave the plate, I'll get it," She instructed fanning aside Kagome's attempt to clear the table. Kagome nodded and smiled at her mother before venturing upstairs.

Mrs. Higurashi watched her go with a thoughtful look. Perhaps she should look for her great grand aunt's journal anyways. She turned back to the stove, after the party of course. Lords knew she had tons to do before she was bombarded by excited teenagers.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Sesshomaru glared at the offending ride that his advisor and Souta were trying to get him to go on. It was high to say the least, and he could hear the unsteady creaking of it from miles away. Sesshomaru was sure the structure was unsound. In addition to all this, the stench of the frightened persons who had previously ridden the monstrosity clung to it like a lover's embrace.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Its just a stupid roller coaster, what are you afraid of?" Souta asked, exasperated with trying to reason with the demon before him. He regarded the ride eagerly, he really had no idea what the big deal was.

Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow at the teen who stood in line for the ride that was currently boarding, "This Sesshomaru fears nothing," He stated in a matter of fact tone, "I can fly faster than your death trap in the blink of an eye, and have performed much more dan-."

"Yea, yea, so what's the problem, huh?" Souta asked waving off the lengthy explanation, "Look its completely safe…."

"You know, it is Souta's day, and if he wishes to ride the coaster with you, you should oblige," Miroku stated thoughtfully, "I mean, it's the least you can do to repay the hospitality of his family."

Sesshomaru delivered a death glare to the man that was leaned casually against a near by pole, "I do not see you in line," Sesshomaru informed him, not dropping the glare.

Miroku laughed and scratched the back of his head, "Hey I just ate," he replied nervously hoping that his excuse would stick. He gave a sigh of relief when the line moved forward, and the youkai was obliged to move into the nearest seat beside the excited teen.

Miroku chuckled to himself and got out the camera. Him on that ride? Never, the thing was clearly a death trap waiting to happen. Only the really young and naive wouldn't be able to see that. Besides what he wouldn't give to see Sesshomaru on a roller coaster! Miroku quickly set the camera to video mode. He paused to admire the rears of a group of passing women.

His attention was quickly returned to the ride however when he heard the lurch of the machine starting off.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Satura rubbed the towel at her damp hair as she strode through her posh condo towards her workstation. Tossing the towel aside she slumped into her favourite chair and drew the envelope she had gotten closer to her.

Tearing the top open she dumped the contents onto the glass tabletop that held her laptop. A myriad of photos and documents tumbled onto the top of the table, some of Kagome, some of Kagome and Hojo, others of Hojo by himself in what Satura could bet was the elevator to Kagome's apartments or dorms, and similar photos of Hojo. There was a press release about the previous incident with Kagome and her professor. Satura took her time looking at the pictures, her smile widening with each one she saw, and each clipping she read. That's when a scrap of yellow paper caught her eye, a post it to be exact.

Her brows crinkled in confusion as she looked at the over turned bit of paper. Sheldon never placed anything in his packets unless it was official, so what was a note doing there? She reached forward with a well-manicured hand and plucked the square of paper from the desk, sure enough there was ink on the other side.

Satura squinted at the messy handwriting, trying to decipher what the black ink characters were telling her.

"Didn't have time to investigate…actually you didn't pay me enough to," Satura read slowly which was evidence of the bad writing, she made a face at the paper when she got the line, and muttered something to herself along the lines of two thousand dollars, before going back to her decoding work.

"Taisho made an …. A- pin-men?" Satura blinked and stared at the word, "Appointment!" she solved happily before continuing, "Taisho made an appointment at…..Genetic Incorporated," Satura drew back puzzled at that before re-reading the line. What the heck would Sesshomaru be doing at Genetic Inc.?

She moved the mouse over the mouse pad of her computer, causing the monitor to come to life, clicking on her web browser; she typed Genetic Incorporated into her Google task bar. Almost instantly a list of results was displayed before her, clicking into the official web page. Satura scanned the brightly coloured screen before entering the 'about us' section.

A quick scroll of the page confirmed her thoughts. Genetic Inc. was a company that specialised in everything genetic, besides their genetic research that was supposed to help solve diseases, as well as break through research on cloning, they also handled sperm donations and sperm implants, both to couples and single women who just wanted to reproduce. So what would Sesshomaru be doing there?

Satura bit her lip thoughtfully before going back to the note, "So did Kagome…" she read out slowly. What the heck? Why the hell would they need to go there? Satura was already planning on pulling a 'the baby is not his' card but what the hell? Was Sesshomaru impotent?

Satura opened her task manager making a note to visit Genetic Inc. tomorrow. Come Monday she would solve this mystery, and hopefully something could come out of it.

-

-

Scene change

-

-

Kagome looked up from the table she had been preparing in the back yard when she heard the commotion out front. The sky was darkening and she was helping her mother with the large spread that had been prepared. She tilted her head to the side however distracted at the loud voices. Kagome opened her mouth to comment but her mother beat her to it.

"What in the world is that?" Mrs. Higurashi asked from where she was placing down a pile of paper plates.

"I'll go check," Kagome volunteered leaving her grandpa and mother in the back to continue on with the final preparations. Kagome made her way into the kitchen, she paused a little to enjoy the warm air.

The male voices were louder than ever, and Kagome knew they were coming from the living room. She ventured in the living room, pausing to tilt her head to the side, when she saw Miroku and Souta wrestling carelessly near the couch while Sesshomaru leaned against the wall.

Souta manoeuvred his way out of Miroku's chokehold to look back at Sesshomaru, "How did you do that?" He asked in clear adoration, "Dude that was like something straight out of an anime! The way you got her skirt to go like right up!-."

"Whose skirt?" Kagome asked a bit of anger leaking into her voice as she moved further into the room. She couldn't explain it, but she had felt suddenly angry with that.

Souta jumped at the unexpected female voice, as did Miroku, both men straightening up like soldiers and spinning to face their glaring cousin. Kagome looked at the two guilty humans before dragging her gaze to the unfazed youkai.

That seemed to tick her off more, and she found herself glaring at him for all she was worth, "Well!" Kagome demanded looking back at her relatives, "aren't you going to answer me?"

"Um…wow….look at the time, I really must be getting ready," Souta muttered scratching the back of his head and looking at his watch-less wrist before dashing up the stairs.

"Yes, quite late indeed. He might need help… I will just go and check on the…um… yes..." Miroku muttered before bolting after Souta, not wanting to be caught in the midst of that one.

Kagome glared at the men who were dashing up the stairs, and if looks could kill they would have been long gone. After they moved out of view she dragged her gaze to the youkai tapping her foot expectantly, arms crossed.

"Please cease that annoying noise," Sesshomaru instructed before turning his golden gaze to the steps and moving off.

Kagome sputtered at him, her mouth opening and closing before she finally got out an angry "Wh...What?" She asked in disbelief that he was just ignoring her, "aren't you going to answer me?"

"Obviously not," Sesshomaru answered before continuing on his way to the steps.

Kagome went red with anger and she marched after the demon that was already entering her room. Kagome stormed in after him, shoving the door behind her, causing an unintentional slam.

"What do you mean you're not answering me?" Kagome demanded in an aggravated yell as she looked him up and down, as if scanning for a hint of a joke. At his lack of a response Kagome found her fist doubling, her knuckles going white from the pressure she was putting into the vice like clench, "I want to know whose skirt you were looking under, and why the hell your eyes were up some chick's skirt! And I want an answer now!" Kagome yelled stomping her foot for emphasis, "And will you face me when I'm speaking to you, you ill mannered prick!"

Sesshomaru paused in his looking through his bag of clothes. He regarded the woman before him for a while before turning back to what he was doing, pulling a pair of jeans from one of the bags, and a top from another.

"This Sesshomaru is under no obligation to answer you," he snapped out, followed by a warning growl, clearly telling her to stand down.

If she knew what the growl meant Kagome showed no signs of it, if anything it ruffled her fur even more than it already was. There was a dangerous flash of her miko powers as she regarded his turned back.

"Like hell you aren't…" Kagome growled out in her own threatening manner, "And I told you to face me when I'm speaking to you!" She marched over to him as she yelled the second part of her statement, clasping his shoulder she attempted to turn the heavier being that was currently the reason for her disgruntlement.

Sesshomaru growled when he felt her grip, and spun around, subconsciously being mindful of the protruding belly that the petite woman now sprouted. His eyes flashed red.

Kagome gasped a little and backed up some. Her last encounter with his beast had not been a happy one; she remembered it dragging her out into the rain; an experience she was not about to repeat. She backed up involuntarily, her brown eyes wide, and her movement slow so as to not trigger any violent reaction.

"Do you fancy yourself my mate woman?" Sesshomaru demanded, angry at the offending scent of her fear. He glared at her retreating form but did not advance upon her. His beast on the other hand retreated to whine pitifully in the back of his mind at her obvious fear of him, something that also grated on his nerves to no end.

"W…What?" Kagome stuttered out, surprised at the unexpected question. She really hadn't seen that one coming, "What are you-."

"Let me remind you of your place least you forget it," he snarled at her, cutting off the long winded comment she was about to give, "You are my personal assistant, an annoying and blundering one at that, currently pushing my tolerance of you with your friendship theory. While this Sesshomaru had tolerated your useless ramblings on our friendship, your obvious humanity," he growled spitting the word as if it were fire against his tongue, "is something akin to detestable against my youkai, which you further offend with your accursed powers, therefore do not make the mistake of acting the part of this Sesshomaru's mate. I do not need one, nor would I want one that is Human, to further populate the earth with disgusting hanyou… do I make myself clear Ms. Higurashi?"

Kagome stared at him in shock at what he had just said to her. Tears stung at her eyes on impulse, but she shook her head willing them back down to glare at him. Straightening her shoulder, she gave him a seething look, before moving from the room; pausing at the door she turned to face him.

"Don't worry, I wont… and if you didn't want my friendship, all you had to do was say so," she muttered before closing the door behind her. Kagome turned towards the step, and was surprised to see her brother standing there, a concerned look on his face.

"Kagome…I-."

"Just forget it Souta…" Kagome muttered out before brushing past him. She wasn't going to cry, not if it killed her. She had had enough crying over Sesshomaru Taisho.

"But, Kagome we…well, were kinda teasing him today," Souta tried to explain, desperately wanting to fix the mess he felt himself responsible for, "Well not kinda…a lot actually…." He admitted bashfully, "I…I didn't think-."

"Do you think that's any excuse for his words?" Kagome snapped turning to give her brother a heated glare, the anger that suddenly welled up inside her over shadowing her annoyance at her brother's eaves dropping, "He's a grown man Souta…I mean demon- whatever the hell he is, and frankly speaking I don't care."

"But it's my fault and-."

"Look Souta, I'm fine ok?" Kagome stated giving him a fake smile to emphasise her statement, "go and get ready, your guest will be here any minute…ok?"

Souta sighed before nodding his head and moving off in the direction of his room. Kagome remained on the step waiting for him to enter the room; she gave a little chuckle at his resistance,

"You're really cute, you know that?" she asked him

"Hey! I'm not 'cute'," Souta cried in obvious offence, pausing by his door and whirling on his sister as if she had committed the ultimate crime, "I'm very manly!"

Kagome giggled, "Of course you are….you just wait until I get out the potty pictures."

Souta paled considerably at that, "You wouldn't…" he muttered out in horror as he watched his sister's face for any signs of her being serious.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe I will, maybe I wont…." She muttered out as she made her way down the stairs.

Souta looked after her for a moment contemplating her seriousness, finally he shook his head, muttering 'nah…she wouldn't.' Well at least her willingness to joke showed that she was ok, with that thought in mind, he turned into his room.

Kagome gave a sigh, when she heard Souta close his room door. She went into the kitchen and poked her head through the back door,

"Mom, I'm gonna sit down a little ok?"

"Sure dear, you've done plenty, plus they'll be lots of socialising later don't want you to over exert yourself," Her mother answered looking up from what she was doing, "besides we're almost done here. Are you ok dear? Not feeling ill are you?"

"No, I'm good…" Kagome answered. Her mother studied her face for a moment before nodding.

Kagome moved from the kitchen and went around to the front of the house, she silently exited, making her way across the space, to where the huge god tree, dominated the yard around it. Kagome lowered herself carefully to the ground not wanting to jar her unborn child. She leaned her back against the trunk of the tree and stared up into its branches.

It was far enough away from the main house, where the noise of her family wasn't anything but a faint hum in the background, nor would the guests who would soon be arriving disturb her.

She glanced down at the shrine steps, squinting her eyes as a car pulled up to the curb and parked, a bunch of lively looking teens pouring from its small confines, more than she thought would have ever been legal….well at least the noise from her guest wouldn't bother her. They were so damn happy, she noted with a slight bit of envy.

"What the heck am I doing?" Kagome muttered to herself thoughtfully. She glanced towards the house and could still see the figure in her room window moving around.

She removed her gaze to stare out into the sky, where the sun was descending rapidly. Maybe she should just avoid Sesshomaru Taisho as much as possible. Her stomach lurched at that declaration and Kagome looked down at the sudden bout of movement that seemed to overcome her stomach.

She placed a comforting hand over her stomach, "I know how you feel," she murmured to the unborn pup, "But the sooner you realise he's just a…" she paused not wanting to curse to her child and filtered, "a big fat meanie, the better for the both of us…"

Her stomach moved violently in protest, and Kagome hissed a little. It was almost painful. She rubbed soothing circles across her stomach and hummed, before nodding her head, "Yes, that's exactly what we'll do….then as soon as this contract is over, I don't care what he say's I'm leaving…."

She felt nauseous then and panicked at the same time. Kagome turned her head to the side and heaved, but nothing came up. She clutched her stomach, dry heaving. She felt her miko powers flair and it was as if someone had lit a fire within her. She wanted to cry out, but she wasn't sure if anything was coming from her, she doubled over on the ground clutching her stomach, and sobbed at the feeling that was raking through her body.

-

-

Scene change

-

-

Sesshomaru growled at the empty space he had now found himself in. He had confined his beast right after Kagome's departure, locking it away under the best spells he knew. Yet his irritation seemed to be endless, he paced around the room feeling restless and angry; however it wouldn't do to demolish someone else's room.

/You have made her angry/ the snarl came from within his subconscious mind, as his beast broke through the controls which he had only moments ago put on it.

"Why are you free?" Sesshomaru basically yelled in the room, growling menacingly at the thin air.

/Do not bare your fangs at me ingrate! Do you even know where she is? / The beast demanded hotly.

Sesshomaru snarled at it, "Do not question me!"

/Or you'll banish me too? I am not a defenceless female whom you can command as you wish-/

"She is not defenceless."

/You are an idiot! You will not only lose her, but the pup as well!/

Sesshomaru paused tilting his head to the side as the noise of people arriving carried into the room, and the happy greetings of a teenaged boy. He growled in irritation, going over to the window he looked out, only to have his eyes land on Kagome's figure under the tree of ages.

"She'll be cold…." He muttered out, glancing around the room his eyes landing on her coat that was tossed across a chair. He paused glaring into the room. He was not about to bring her a jacket like a whipped puppy.

/you are a fool! You are the reason that she is out there in the first place! What do you think will happen now? How long do you think she will put up with us/

"Did I not seal you away?" Sesshomaru growled back at the beast in irritation. That's when he felt it again, that foreboding feeling. Unlike before though, he knew perfectly well where it was coming from.

He appeared by the window it would seem, and looked towards where he had last seen the pregnant miko. She was still there, however she was curled in herself clutching her stomach.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

"Oh god…" Kagome muttered out, as she clutched her stomach, whether it was in a blind effort to protect the child from the pain she was feeling, or the need for something to hold she wasn't sure, but the pain was unbearable.

Kagome felt herself being lifted, and she could hardly register by whom, "make it stop…"She pleaded pitifully, twisting her body into the one that had picked her up, clamping her eyes shut. The tears leaked through the closed lids to land on her chest.

Sesshomaru glanced down at the woman before him, wondering what in the world was wrong with her. He sniffed at her, but could find nothing wrong. She wasn't ill. He released his own aura in an effort to search out her own; however he was greeted with nothing but her own aura and that of her unborn pup.

It was then he noticed it, the clashing of the two auras, in an almost violent way, as if they were fighting,

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru called leaping away and into the bedroom that they had shared. He sat on the bed, keeping her in his arms, "Kagome you must calm down…" he instructed.

Kagome heard the voice dimly through her pain and shook her head, "it hurts…" she muttered out.

Sesshomaru rubbed her head awkwardly releasing a soothing growl, as he rubbed her stomach, wondering what the best course of action would be. His beast was growling angrily in the back of his head, flinging out accusations and threats alike. Sesshomaru reached over to the nightstand where his phone rested, he quickly entered the phone book searching for Dr. Fuji's number.

Kagome clutched to his clothes desperately seeking some reprieve from what she was feeling. She tried desperately to focus on the low vibrations that his growls were causing. Once she had locked onto it, she tried to block out everything else in a manner she had learnt during her miko training.

Slowly the pain began to recede, until there was nothing but a dull throb. Kagome took a relieved breath as the last of the pain receded. She held perfectly still not sure if her movements would trigger it again. Finally trusting that she was fine she pushed away from her perch to see who had rescued her. Brown eyes narrowed when she was met with the gold of her employer.

Sesshomaru hung up the phone when he realised she had stilled, a quick intake told him she was quite alive, as well as her pup. He glanced down at her to see her narrowed gaze on him.

"Are you better?" he requested ignoring her glare.

"Yes thank you," Kagome answered in a clipped voice, pushing off him completely, she got to her feet. Kagome swayed slightly before steadying, "I didn't mean to bother you."

Sesshomaru ignored her cryptic tone and stood, taking a hold of her he placed her back on the bed, "You will see Dr. Fuji tomorrow," truth be told he would have rather her see the doctor tonight, however he doubted she would be willing to leave before the party, and by the time they would get back into the city it would be entirely too late.

"I'm fine," Kagome growled out, however she didn't move from the bed where she was placed. She didn't want his help, and if it weren't for the fact that she had work tomorrow, she wouldn't even leave with him tonight.

"I did not ask," Sesshomaru retorted, as he moved towards the door, "I shall inform your mother that we will be down late."

"We?" Kagome questioned, "I do not need nor want your supervision," she hissed out. Kagome gave a small shriek of annoyance when she realised he had already left the room. She didn't have to wait long however for his return, where he took up residence in the chair. Kagome huffed and turned her back to him, falling into a light doze.

She awoke half an hour later, then went down to the party. It was rather enjoyable, and she could even forget the hovering youkai and the fact that she would have a long car ride back with him.

But as much as she didn't want his presence, when she wandered too far away, she found that the sick feeling, as well as the feeling of fire building in her veins would come back, which forced her to stay rather close to him, however the ordeal was made tolerable since she could ignore him for other more pleasant company.

However the party came to an end and the last friend went through the door, the last bit of garbage was picked up, and it was time to go.

"Are you sure you can't stay the night?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she closed the car door for her daughter, "it is awfully late."

Kagome shook her head sadly, "I have work tomorrow…" she muttered out with a half smile, which was followed closely by a yawn.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded her understanding and reached into the window to give her daughter one last hug.

"Alright then," she stated, turning her gaze to Sesshomaru she smiled, "Now don't be a stranger, both of you…. I could count the amount of times I've seen you."

Sesshomaru gave her a small nod of acknowledgement, perhaps he could allow Kagome to vacation more often, and the time spent was tolerable in the least. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and backed away for Souta to come forward.

"Well later sis…" he muttered out, obviously not trying to get too mushy.

"Are those tears?" Kagome teased as she looked at her brother carefully.

"No!" Souta defended.

"Not even a little one?" Kagome asked with a pout as if he had wounded her.

Souta blushed and shrugged his shoulders, "More like a bugger…" he muttered and laughed at her disgusted face, "Love ya…. And like mom says, you can come back whether or not it's my birthday."

Kagome laughed and nodded, "I'll make a note of that then." She stated, "Where's gramps?" she asked her family as Souta backed away from the car that had been started.

Miroku shrugged his shoulder with a yawn, "no clue," he muttered. As soon as the words left his mouth, Kagome's grandfather rushed towards the car from direction of the shed clutching two packages closely under his arm.

"Kagome!" He cried as he got to the car, "I have got something for you," he stated handing her one of the dusty packets, "Sutra's that I made, you make sure to put them up on your wall before you sleep…" he warned sternly, then handed over the other packet, "that is for the young one, it will harness the power of his parents, and hold it for him in case he is ever in trouble and you are far off."

Kagome smiled fondly at her grandfather. She knew neither of them probably worked, or they wouldn't unless she took the time out to fuse them with her own powers, but it was the thought that count, "Thanks gramps, I will." She assured him, reaching out to hug him.

The old man nodded, "You take care of her now youkai." He added sternly wagging his finger in Sesshomaru's direction.

Sesshomaru nodded at the old man, whom he had come to regard as slightly senile. After another round of goodbyes he pulled the car from the driveway, watching through the corner of his eyes as Kagome waved to her family, until they were but specks in the background, but the waves were returned he was sure. She leaned back into the chair with sigh when she could no longer see them.

"You may sleep if you wish," Sesshomaru advised her. She had not spoken to him since he had moved her from under the tree, except to ask him to not wander too far from her. It was something that was making him uneasy.

"Don't speak to me," Kagome snapped back at him, "I'm not your mate, and I'm not your friend," with that she turned her head away to stare out the window, leaving him to his thoughts.

Sesshomaru glanced at her before looking back to the road, hopefully she would be over it by morning, or he would be forced to kill something. At least his beast seemed to agree with that thought.

Kagome was intent on staring out the window and ignoring the being before her, however her plans were ruined when she heard him call her name. She never the less continued to look out the window.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru insisted, reaching over to touch her lightly on the arm, "this Sesshomaru knows you're not asleep."

Kagome gritted her teeth and continued to stare out the window. She was going to just tune him out, and pretend he didn't exist.

"Kagome-."

"What is it Sesshomaru?" Kagome snapped angrily as she wheeled around in the seat to face him, her brown eyes boring daggers into his form, that she oh so disliked.

Sesshomaru paused, not sure what exactly he wanted from the woman beside him, however her silence was deafening. He turned his attention back to the road, the muscles in his jaw twitching.

"What do you plan on doing?" He asked slowly. He supposed the question was invoked by the need to silence the beast, who was howling that her intention was to leave them.

"What do you mean what do I plan on doing?" Kagome asked irritably, not getting what he was saying, after a moment it registered to her and she huffed before turning back away, "Its none of your business what I plan on doing," she hissed still not facing him. While she was all good with quitting, she wasn't going to just jump out and say it in her over emotional state, "You have no bloody right to ask me anything personal, and from now on, I want you to pretend that you don't know me personally. We'll go to a strictly business relationship." She hissed bitterly turning away from him.

"This Sesshomaru owes you an apology," He stated his own jaw locked at the confession that was harder to get out than he had thought ever possible but the thought of her leaving him, was something that his mind could not wrap itself around. She needed to be there, and he supposed he could admit just this once to being wrong, "I am sorry."

Kagome listened to him, his words doing nothing but heighten her own anger, "Well you know what?"

Sesshomaru glanced at her, indicating that he was listening. At least she wasn't planning on leaving, and that was a good thing. That thought had been most uncomfortable to say the least, and he did not enjoy the feeling.

The muscle in Kagome's jaw ticked as she watched him, sitting there all calm and well put together, "I never wanted your friendship. In fact I pity you, and I suppose that's why I tried so hard to be friends with you. I pitied your lonely pathetic existence, and needed a quick fill in, for when I couldn't see my own friends. But you don't even compare to them…. So I suppose the termination of this so called 'friendship' is for the best isn't it?"

As soon as the words were out Kagome felt the horrendousness of what she had done, but they were out before she could stop them, driven by a blind need to make him feel the way she had, now that they were spoken she couldn't take them back, so she spun around in her chair staring out the window,

"I just want to go home…" she muttered in a softer voice. Her head hurt and she felt utterly defeated at life. A tear slid down her cheek and she wiped at it angrily.

Sesshomaru gripped the steering wheel at her words that cut him deeper than any wound ever had.

-

-

Authors Corner

-

-

This is a long ass chapter…. Kinda an apology for not being able to answer my reviews and a thank you for reading my story. Please continue to send your reviews, they are much appreciated.

I hope this chapter puts you more in line with the time line. Kagome is five months pregnant at this time. Satura was fired around the time when she was three months and that's when the hate articles started.

I now have a betta reader! I want to say a big thank you to inuwhisperer, I honestly didn't recognise the errors you highlighted to me.

Once again sorry for not being able to answer you guys individually, I have been swamped. Please read and review, cause I do love to hear from you guys.

Later I gots to go to bed cause its like…. the next day….


	18. Secrates Out

-

-

Chapter 18

-

-

Blue eyes slowly opened to stare at the roof above. The eyes reflected a slight puzzlement, not immediately recognising the roofing, but knowing that they knew of it, rubbing her eyes Kagome sat up in the bed.

She looked around the large room with a yawn, and then glanced to the side of the bed feeling a little anxious. Finding no one there she gave a sigh of relief and plopped back down in the bed.

There was a soft knock on the door,

"Come in," Kagome called lightly.

Mizuki entered the room timidly, bowing slightly before raising, she had a tray in her hand which she balanced perfectly during her dip, and Kagome wondered how she hadn't even managed to shake anything.

"Your breakfast," Mizuki told her, "Would you like to eat in here or on the balcony?"

"In here is fine," Kagome muttered. She didn't feel much of an appetite and doubt she'd be able to eat anything, "Where's Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked a tad bit apprehensively. She remembered the argument they had had last night and wasn't too sure about where they stood relationship wise, or whether or not she wanted to apologise.

"He went to the office," Mizuki stated as she rested her load on the nearby night stand, "He said to remind you of your doctor's appointment, for this morning."

"Can you cancel it for me?" Kagome asked. She didn't feel up to seeing the doctor, not at all actually. She didn't feel up for anything. She sighed, as she tried to recall what she had planned for the day, ah yes that meeting with Genetic Inc. She supposed she should call Sesshomaru about that one…. But then again she could go by herself. Kagome nodded her head, the last thing she wanted to do was to have to be confined in the same room as him, and just the thoughts was giving her the jitters.

Mizuki nodded her head, "Of course but Lord Sess-."

"I know, just cancel it," Kagome answered more sharply than she had wanted to. She sighed and rubbed her temples, "Sorry. Is there a car I can use?"

"Yes mi lady, I'll bring the keys for you," With a bow Mizuki left the room and closed the door behind her. Kagome sighed as she looked at the breakfast and poked at it a little.

She turned her eyes away,

"What am I going to do with you Sesshomaru?"

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Sesshomaru glared at the screen before him, he had been sitting here for over an hour and hadn't read anything that was on the screen. The words which Kagome had told him kept echoing through his mind.

He turned away from the screen rubbing his temples in irritation. Was this really what he had come to? He hadn't even been able to put her in a separate bed. He looked at the phone again, just as he had done for what must have been the thousandth time that morning.

With a growl he yanked the thing off the hook, and punched in her number. The machine rang thrice and Sesshomaru growled in irritation, finally there was a small click in the line, and the ringing stopped.

"Hello, good morning," came Kagome's obviously distracted voice.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes listening to the sound of it and trying to pick up any irritation or underlying hatred.

"Hello?" Kagome asked again upon the lack of answer, this time more hesitant than the first.

"Where are you?" Sesshomaru asked snapping out of his self induced daze.

"I'm on my way to Genetic Inc." Kagome answered, feeling a little antsy now that she knew who the caller was, she almost squirmed in her seats, she wished she had checked the caller ID before automatically answering, "I should be at the office in another hour and a half…" Kagome muttered out softly.

"I wish to have a meeting with you on your return," Sesshomaru stated. In truth he wasn't sure what the meeting would entail but he had already called one and refused to back out of it now that the words had left him.

"Um… ok…" Kagome agreed unsurely. Then the line went dead. Kagome hung up the phone, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth she began to contemplate what the meeting would be about.

Shaking her head Kagome turned into the parking lot of Genetic Incorporated. She found a parking and got out, heading towards the building, she could focus on Sesshomaru when the time came; right now she needed a clear head.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Satura took the cup of coffee from the MacDonald attendant, and then proceeded to move off without a word of thanks or a glance at the woman, who in her opinion had taken a minute too long in handing her the cup of liquid.

She disregarded the bag of creams and sugars, dropping them lightly in the passenger seat before bringing the lovely black liquid to her lips and taking a sip. Her phone rang and she reached between her legs where she had put it, to flip it open.

"Satura here," she called into the phone, while pressing it to her ear with her shoulder, she released it and removed the coffee from her hands resting it in the cup holder. That done, she once again took hold of the phone, her red nails glistening as they caught the sun.

"Lovely story dear," Came dicks voice from the other line, "Made front page again, and I have other reporters trying to buy information…" he chuckled shortly at the success which this seemed to be bringing him.

"Hn," Satura answered lightly, "And they might just get it, if I don't receive an increase in pay," Satura warned seriously. After all there could never be such a thing as too much money.

"Watch it Satura, you don't want to cross me, besides is that anyway to speak to the man who rescued you from a life on the street? Or did you forget I gave you your first job, I made you in this town…and trust me I can brake you," Dick warned lowly, then his voice lightened, "Where would my favourite reporter be heading?"

"Genetic Incorporated, I have a lead that promises to be very interesting…" Satura drawled in satisfaction.

"Genetic Inc.?" Dick echoed over the line wondering how that company could possibly be involved in the Sesshomaru, Kagome mix up. But he was sure it would be delightful, and capture more readers. In an arena where no one knew anything he loved having the upper hand and could already count the extra dollars rolling in. He grinned, "Well I'll expect something else from you soon."

"Absolutely love," Satura stated before clicking the phone shut. She rolled her eyes at the device, god she hated the guts of that man and as soon as she was Mrs. Taisho, she was going to flush him down a drain of despair he couldn't crawl his fat ass out of. She chuckled lightly as she took up the abandoned cup of coffee and took another sip of the black liquid

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Kagome walked up to receptionist desk, she recognised the brown haired woman with the soft curls from the first time that she had ever been to Genetic Incorporation. She placed a hand lovingly over her stomach as she remembered the feeling she had recognising that she now had a life growing inside her, a baby of her very own.

"Good morning," Kagome greeted, interrupting the girl who was bent over her desk, quite caught up in reading some files. Her greeting was washed with the love of her memory that this girl helped to make up.

Frightened brown eyes snapped up to meet Kagome's own eyes which were still warm from her memories, the girl jumped physically, causing a few pages of the files to stir and fall to the floor.

"Oh sorry," Kagome quickly apologised as the girl dived for the fallen papers.

"Oh its no problem at all," the woman replied as she emerged from under the desk with the two sheets of paper, "I just have to put them back…" the girl bit her lips as she stared down at the files, and then stared at the papers which she held in obvious confusion, glancing around, she then shoved the papers into one file and slammed them shut, hurriedly putting the documents away in a filing cabinet.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the un-sure expression the girl had donned before just placing the papers in one file, and she was almost sure that the papers had come from both files. Her mother's words swarmed back to her and Kagome bit her lip as she watched the girl twine her hands looking at the cabinet, obviously forgetting that someone was waiting on her.

"Luna," Kagome called softly, having read the name tag that was attached to the girl's white uniform.

Luna jumped again, "Oh sorry," she apologised quickly, "Um…may I help you?" Luna asked hesitantly not quite sure if she had asked the question before.

"Yes, I have an appointment to see Dr. Yamaha…." Kagome told her kindly.

"Ok, can you have a seat? I'll call up," Luna began to look through the listing for the extension, brown eyes focused intently on the paper before her, before snapping her head up in panic, "Oh your name!" Seeing that Kagome hadn't gone too far she sighed in relief, "May I have your name please?" she asked in a calmer voice.

"Kagome Higurashi," Kagome provided sweetly with a friendly smile that she hoped would calm the jittery girl.

Luna blinked, the name sounded familiar but she shrugged it off. Muttering the name under her breath so that she wouldn't forget, she dialled the extension. Kagome waited patiently for the call to be finished.

"He's currently with someone, but if you'd give him five more minutes. Do you wish to go up to the floor now?" Luna asked, opening her draw she knitted her brows and moaned, "Where did I put the visitor's card?" Luna wailed softly to herself as she shoved things aside in the draw.

"Um… Its ok, take your time and look," Kagome told her trying to prevent the girl from ruining her entire desk, "Can you check if Dr. Ginto is free please? I don't have an appointment, but I'd like to ask him a few questions."

Luna looked up from her search blankly, before placing the name, right Dr. Ginto! "Are you a patient of his?"

"Yes," Kagome answered with a nod.

"Alright, give me a moment," Luna cheeped before turning back to the phone. A quick conversation later and Kagome was on her way down the hall.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Satura entered into the receptionist area of Genetic Incorporation, she paused at the door however when she saw a familiar female figure standing by the receptionist desk. Ducking quickly inside, Satura sank into one of the chairs placed for the patients, and quickly picked up a magazine with which to cover her face.

She listened in to the conversation they were having, her brows knitting as she wondered about the relationship between Kagome and Dr. Ginto. Satura sank deeper into her seat when Kagome walked off. Dropping the magazine she was relieved to see that the receptionist was once again looking for the visitor's pass.

Satura slipped her feet out of her heels and padded along behind Kagome keeping a safe distance from the girl. She counted her good luck, of all the things, to find Kagome here! The gods must be smiling on her.

She ducked behind a cabinet as Kagome paused by a door. She waited patiently as the girl knocked then entered. Once the door was closed Satura moved forward. She leaned her ear against the thin wooden door, listening intently to whatever might pass between the two.

-

-

Scene change

-

-

Kagome knocked softly on the thin wooden door, and waited, she didn't have to wait long before she heard the masculine sounding call to enter.

Pushing the door open she entered the room then closed the door behind her. The room was small and consisted of a circular table with four comfortable looking chairs as well as a telephone and a plant in one corner. The room was carpeted and painted in a light warm yellow mustard colour. Dr. Ginto sat at one end of the desk, looking over a file, he closed it however to greet her with a smile.

"Hello Dr. Ginto," Kagome greeted warmly.

"Ms. Higurashi," The doctor answered equally as warm, "Please have a seat, I was just glancing over your file, I had my secretary bring it to me, when you called."

Kagome blushed a little at the attention and took the offered seat, "Thank you," Kagome nodded as she sank into the chair, "You changed office?" Kagome asked having never been in this room.

"No, no, this is my counselling room. Families tend to have problems adjusting to the new addition, especially when it is specially created," he stated with a smile, "Now, is there anything wrong?"

"Oh no, no," Kagome answered quickly eyes widening slightly and waving her hand to indicate she wasn't in the least upset with her baby, "besides the mood swings everything's fine between me and my little one," she assured the doctor, while rubbing her tummy fondly as the said little one gave a small kick, as if to announce his presence.

The doctor smiled back, happy to see the loving look she gave her stomach, he couldn't help but chuckle, she would make a cute mother and bride, he wondered silently why she had gotten an insemination, perhaps she preferred female company, he shrugged it wasn't his business, "I'm happy to hear that. So what exactly brought you to see me?"

"Well you see," Kagome blinked, "My mom seems to think that there might have been a problem with the procedure," Kagome blushed brilliantly, and waved her hand aside thinking that the entire thing was now silly, after all it was just one blundering secretary, "She thinks there might have been a mix up with the sperms….and well its silly really, but I just want to make sure…." She looked away with a deep blush.

The doctor chuckled softly, "Its no problem at all Ms. Higurashi," he looked at his watch, "In fact, I'll call the nurse and ask her to get the ultrasound room prepped, how about that, a quick scan, less than five minutes, on the house."

"Thank you so much," Kagome agreed smiling at the man, as he picked up the phone. Well that was all it would take five minutes, and she could get rid of that nagging feeling that Luna had brought on, and put her mother's fares to rest.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Satura listened in, her brows raising as she dipped into her bag and pulled out a small book, flipping it open she scribbled down the highlights of the conversation. She listened for a while as they dabbled in light conversation, of no interest. Then the phone rang and she heard the chairs push back, Satura quickly bounded off, she tried the door on the other side relived to find it open, she jumped inside, leaving the door open a crack so that she could see where they were headed.

Satura peeked through as the doctor led Kagome up the corridor. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realised they hadn't spotted her and leaned back into the small room. Her head hit against something causing her to shriek, she hardly had time to react before something heavy slid off and collided with her head.

"Ah fuck!" Satura swore as she stumbled out of the closet, clutching her head. She glared into the closet and made a face when she saw what hit her on the head; there was a shiny bedside pan on the floor a small dent in it.

Satura slammed the door closed and marched off down the hallway her shoes in hand. She wrinkled her nose swearing she could smell urine all over her lovely hair. Oh, boy was Higurashi going to pay!

She glared at the woman's back as she saw them come into sight and fell back a little.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

"Alright here we are," Dr. Ginto stated as he opened the door, and waited for Kagome to enter, "Just get on the bed there," he stated.

There was a young woman in the room, she smiled and they exchanged greetings, while Kagome moved to do as she was told, sliding onto the bed, which thankfully wasn't very high.

"Alright, the nurse here is going to take a small blood sample, which she'll test, and that'll tell the species of the baby," Dr. Ginto told her as he put on some gloves.

Kagome nodded her head and held her breath as the nurse lifted her top.

"Just relax," the nurse told her gently. Kagome nodded, and laid down, staring at the ceiling she tired to think happy thoughts that didn't involve needles. She flinched when she felt the needle penetrate her flesh, but before she could complain, it was gone, and the nurse was wiping her tummy with a cotton swab.

"All done," The nurse told her before moving off.

Kagome glanced up to see her going over to a machine in the corner of the room. Then her attention was captured by the doctor as he approached her once again.

"Ok, I'm going to put some of this on your stomach, it'll be cold," he warned. At her nod of approval he applied the gel.

Kagome squirmed and the babe kicked before scampering over to the other side, the doctor chuckled lightly, "Active little fellow isn't he?" he asked, causing Kagome to smile as he placed the instrument to her tummy. The doctor moved the device around a little before pausing.

"Here he is," he stated pointing to a series of bubbles on the screen.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the blank screen as she watched the baby; the doctor began pointing out his head and his body, before he narrowed his eyes. Kagome looked from the doctor to the screen trying to figure out what he had gotten his attention so.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Kagome asked as she examined the bubbles on screen, "Wait what's that?" she asked seeing an extra bubble. After all if that was his head, that was his body, that was his penis, why the heck was there another bubble?

"Give me a moment please…" The doctor stated as he went over to the nurse.

The two had a whispered conversation and Kagome looked over at them straining her ears, to hear, but not able to pick up anything.

"Dr. Ginto, what's going on?" Kagome asked in a panic as she sat up on the bed, causing her top to roll down into the gel that was plastered over her stomach, but she found that she didn't even care.

The doctor turned to face her, his face a little pale, he rubbed his head slightly, "Nurse, Can you get working on this…I'll be with you as soon as possible," he stated to the nurse. She nodded her head and began to pack up the sample which had been taken, placing them neatly into a carry kit.

"There seems to be a small mix up," he stated turning to face Kagome, his face graven.

"Mix up?" Kagome asked with dread as she stared blankly at the doctor.

"With the sperms," Dr. Ginto finished lightly, "Apparently you were given the wrong sperms…"

The nurse opened the door then and existed quietly.

-

-

Scene change

-

-

Satura jumped away when the door was suddenly opened. She didn't have enough time to hide though.

The nurse looked at her obviously shocked to find someone else there,

"May I help you ma'am?" she asked.

"No, no, I was um… just looking around."

"I'm sorry but that is not permitted," the nurse stated Satura narrowed her eyes at the woman but quickly smiled to replace the glare, "Are you interested in having an insemination?"

"Yes," Satura answered hoping that it would get the woman to leave her be and on this specific floor.

"Well then if you'll follow me, I'll g-."

"On the other hand, who wants kids," Satura stated out loud.

The nurse narrowed her eyes at the woman before her, wondering what her angle was, "Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," she stated seriously her hand fingering the panic button that all the staff were given, after all there were some crazy people.

Satura narrowed her eyes at the annoying woman, "Of course," she stated sweetly not wanting to cause a scene. She turned and walked back down the hall. Satura paused and glanced back, the nurse had taken up one of the phones, she could hear her given a brief description and with a swear Satura decided to leave, the last thing she needed was a scene, besides she had already heard enough, there was a mix up with the sperms. She chuckled softly to herself as she moved down the corridor.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

"What do you mean a mix up?" Kagome asked in panic as she stared wide eyed at the doctor, "Is there something wrong with my baby?"

"No, the baby is quite healthy, however, Ms. Higurashi, I …I don't know how this happened," the doctor stated, "but it seems your baby has youkai traits…."

Kagome stared at the doctor wide eyed for a moment, her mind absolutely blank. She stared at the doctor, in puzzlement, for a moment not sure what he was saying to her, "Wh… what do you mean?" she stammered softly, "as in he's a hanyou?"

The doctor shook his head, "I can't say," he stated worry at her reaction obvious in his voice, "Your miko powers and his youkai make it hard to decipher, but his father was most definitely not human…"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, "No…no…No! That can't be possible!" she cried, "I'm a miko, he can't be youkai, he could…oh my god…he could die!"

"Please Ms. Higurashi calm down…there is no indication that your powers are attacking him… of course I cant give any details of the-."

"Well are you sure?" Kagome asked gesturing wildly. The doctor nodded his head, "Oh my gosh…"

"We can terminate the pregnancy," the doctor offered slowly, obviously not liking that option at all.

"You'll do no such thing!" Kagome declared her powers flaring automatically and her hands moving to cover her stomach. With a sigh she realised it was only a suggestion. Her mind seemed to be going into over drive, "Oh my god are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome closed her eyes wondering how this could have been missed. She went to the doctor regularly; Sesshomaru could attest to that, he shipped her off to Dr. Fuji if she sneezed too hard for his liking, but somehow no one had mentioned to her that her baby was youkai?!

"How could this happen? How could this happen?" Kagome asked.

"I have no idea, Ms. Higurashi, but I assure you I will personally get to the bottom of it."

Kagome listened to what the doctor had to say half heartedly, most of the words not getting through as she thought about it. She was having a baby for some youkai that nothing was known on, what if he had a history of sickness? What if he had some sort of genetic disease, what if her baby was coming out deformed…oh my god!

"What if he isn't healthy? What if this youkai isn't healthy?" Kagome cried in a panic effectively cutting off whatever the doctor was saying to her at the moment.

"Ms. Higurashi I assure, all the persons and youkai who supply sperms have to be very healthy-."

"You assured me my baby would be human too!" Kagome shrieked, "And if this youkai is so healthy what was that second bubble?"

"Ms. Higurashi please calm down," Dr. Ginto soothed, then hurried to explain before she could interrupt him again, "some youkai have an extra appendage like a tail, or animal like ears, more than likely your son will be born with a tail."

"A tail?" Kagome asked blinking at the doctor. She took a deep breath, ok a tail. A tail wasn't so bad… Sesshomaru had a tail, and it was pretty nice… she supposed she could handle a tail. She began to take deep breaths trying to calm down, "Ok a tail…just a tail…"

"I assure you that I will do everything in my power to clear this up."

"Can you tell me what kind of youkai?" Kagome asked softly, "And he isn't reacting to my miko powers?"

"No, he seems quite healthy, his activity is a good sign," Dr. Ginto told her truthfully, "as for what kind of youkai, all I can tell you right now is that the youkai more than likely is a mammal. I will however let you know as soon as I find out…."

"and when will that be?" Kagome asked anxiously.

"I intend to start solving this as soon as I'm done with you, so by tomorrow this mess should be cleared up…"

Kagome nodded her head, "Tomorrow?" she repeated thoughtfully then nodded again, "Ok tomorrow…I can handle tomorrow…" she added shakily trying to reassure herself as she slid off the bed.

She checked her watch; she had been in here for about an hour! She blinked in surprise. She needed to get upstairs. She looked back at Dr. Ginto, "tomorrow?" she repeated anxiously.

Dr. Ginto nodded his head at her.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Kagome sighed as she leaned against the elevator door. Dr. Ginto had walked her to the elevator apologising and reassuring her of the state of her babe, and so she found herself on her way to see Dr. Yamaha, to check on Sesshomaru's baby.

Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself; by tomorrow all would be fine. Well at least one of her boys would be fine.

In an effort to put her mind at ease she began to focus on the young Taisho who she would soon be caring for. She wondered if she would be able to see him, Kagome found herself filled with joy at the thought of being able to hold the little one; images of a cute baby boy with a tail and golden eyes popping into her head.

She rested her hand on her tummy wondering how her own son would look. Before she had been fairly sure how he would look, she knew the description of his father, but now he was a mystery. She hoped he had a tail like that of Sesshomaru, fluffy and nice. Perhaps it was good this way; the two boys could play together without much worry to damaging themselves.

The elevator dinged and Kagome stepped out of it with a small smile on her face. Yes, things would be just fine.

"Hello may I help you?"

Kagome looked to the desk where a woman sat. She had begun to grey, her eyes looked as if she could see everything with one look, and Kagome knew she was a demon; however there was nothing malicious about her.

"Yes please, I'm here to see Dr. Yamaha, Ms. Higurashi, from Taisho Corps."

"Oh, Ms. Higurashi," the nurse stated in recognition, "Please go on in, the doctor is waiting on you," the woman stated gesturing towards the doors which stood behind her.

Kagome nodded and thanked her. Soundlessly she moved towards the door, knocking once before opening and stepping inside. Kagome glanced around the room; it was spacious and very neat, filled with books and pictures of children and various people. Kagome found her eyes drawn to the pictures of the smiling persons.

"My patients," a voice interrupted her examination causing her to jump slightly.

Kagome spun around with a blush on her cheeks, "I'm sorry I didn't mean-."

"Please no problem at all Ms. Higurashi. But I do believe you didn't come all this way to look at an old man's pictures," he stated although not unkindly, "please have a seat and tell me to what I owe the surprise of a visit from someone of the Taisho end."

Kagome nodded and took the offered seat, "Thank you. I'm actually here to speak about the young Taisho. I've been getting your e-mails, however I'm still a little antsy about this entire thing, having not seen him myself so I was-."

"Ms. Higurashi, I'm dreadfully sorry to interrupt you, but I have no idea what you're talking about…" Dr. Yamaha stated slowly.

And for the first time Kagome realised how strangely he was looking at her. She paused her throat feeling dry, swallowing Kagome answered hesitantly, "Sesshomaru Taisho's baby…."

Dr. Yamaha narrowed his eyes in thought for a moment before his eyes lightened in recognition and Kagome let out the breath she had been holding in relief, "Ah yes. I remember getting that letter, but I had wondered why you no longer wished to go through with the experiment-."

"What?" Kagome asked, shocked for the second time that day, "Wh…what do you mean?"

"Well when you didn't show up with the appointed sperm sample I had inquired, and that's when I got a letter stating that you no longer wished to go through with the experiment... is something wrong Ms. Higurashi?" The doctor asked noticing that the colour had drained completely from her cheeks, "would you like something to drink?"

"What letter?" Kagome asked her voice shaking, ignoring the offer, "We didn't send a letter!" she cried softly her voice highlighting her dismay.

"But of course you did," Dr. Yamaha stated slowly, evidently wondering about her sanity. Getting up he went to the file cabinet in his room, "I store all matters of such delicate nature in here… under lock and key," the doctor explained as he pulled out a file.

He flipped through it not looking where he was going, when he got to her seat, he pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Kagome.

Kagome took the paper with shaking hands and scanned it, "t…this…we…we didn't send this!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What are you talking about, there's Mr. Taisho's signature," the doctor stated a little hesitant himself.

"This isn't Sesshomaru's signature…" Kagome exclaimed, she had to admit it was a mighty close replica of it, but she had seen him sign enough things to know his signature inside and out, and this while very close, wasn't it. "Oh my god…. Oh my god. I don't understand, Dr. Yamaha, we've been…I've been getting updates from you about the baby. Are you trying to say you have no clue-."

"Updates?" the doctor asked pulling back a little in shock, "I most certainly have not been sending any e-mails to you about any child."

"Are you trying to tell me that you lost him?" Kagome asked in a daze, her mind refusing to wrap around what it was the doctor was trying to tell her.

"Lost him? Ms. Higurashi the clone was never made. No sperm was delivered, no clone was made."

"Yes, yes he was… the e-mails-."

"Ms. Higurashi, have you been taking any dru-."

"I am not crazy!" Kagome snapped hearing the doctor's voice that had suddenly taken on an abnormally patient tone, "Your computer?" she asked gesturing to the machine on his desk, "May I? I can show you the e-mails…"

The doctor looked at her wearily, and then nodded, fishing out his panic button just in case. Kagome paid no mind to his actions, not even noticing them. She quickly opened her inbox, and brought up the last of many updates, "here…here is one of them, sent two weeks ago, before I took my leave…"Kagome stated backing away a little for the doctor to see.

Dr. Yamaha peered at the page his brows wrinkling, "Oh my….that is my e-mail address but I most certainly did not send any such e-mail…oh dear…"

"It was one of many," Kagome exited that specific message, gesturing to the many more which she had filed away over the months, to keep track of the young boy whom she had begun to monitor as her own.

Kagome sank back in the chair a little then jumped forward, "may I borrow your phone?" Kagome asked. The doctor nodded his head, his attention captured by the characters on the screen and the many messages from himself. Moving as if in a daze; he began to click on each individual mail as if to check that they really were all from him.

Kagome quickly dialled the number for Sesshomaru.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Sesshomaru glanced at the clock again, and ran a hand through his hair. He and his beast were now at a stand off; he couldn't take the infuriating thing that kept poking blame at him. He had to say that now that he was quite he found himself agreeing with the thing that had taken to sulking in the back of his mind.

Getting up, he marched out the office door to where Kagome's work station was set up, undisturbed since she had left it for her leave. He glanced down at the desk and a sigh escaped him, as he looked at the portrait of her family which she had placed on the desk, her face beaming from among the many happy ones. Her scent clung lightly to the area, and he knew that it was faded and old. He glared at the offending thing, for daring to loose her scent, and backed away hoping to preserve what little of it was left.

He ran a clawed hand through his hair as he went back to his office.

"This Sesshomaru has come to the conclusion that we indeed need to revaluate how we treat Kagome, in order to prevent future occurrences similar to this one," Sesshomaru muttered out, as he sank gracefully into his chair and tapped at the mouse bringing up a blank document.

~That is if we still have a future with her~ the beast muttered dejectedly from where it had taken to sulking.

Sesshomaru glared off, setting his jaw, his hand tensed causing claws to dig into the surface of the wood.

"The pup would prevent it," he rationalised although it was more hopeful, and had not the issue a t hand been so devastating he would have been annoyed at the fact that he doubted himself.

~You would tie her to us if she is miserable being here?~ the beast muttered out in that same dejected way, refusing to even raise his voice beyond a whimper.

Once again Sesshomaru found himself glaring at the wall as if it were the cause of his problems. He knew what the beast said was true, it made no sense forcing her to stay with him, he would have to indeed rid her of her contract should she desire it.

"She will not leave us," Sesshomaru growled out forcefully.

~she will.~

"I will ensure that she doesn't!" Sesshomaru growled loudly slamming his hands against the desk in a furious gesture. He didn't know when he was reduced to screaming at himself, but the exclamation felt good and allowed a lot of his pent up frustration to be released, "She will return today, and everything will be fine. Kagome never keeps a grudge."

~She just might this time….after all you never yell, and here you are, yelling, at yourself no less~.

With that his beast retreated and refused to voice any comments at all, it stayed curled in on itself sighing dejectedly. Sesshomaru grabbed the paper that had been sitting on his desk and brought it to his face, in an effort to rid his mind of his beast's words.

His attention was captured when he found the name of the woman who was on his mind. He peered curiously at the article, before narrowing his eyes at the title. A quick surfing of the article had him snarling at the paper he held in his hand,

To think that Kagome would leave him for a no body Hojo was preposterous, grabbing the phone off the hook he dialled Gatsu's number, it took only two rings before his advisor picked up the phone,

"Have you seen the newspaper?" he snapped into the phone disregarding the kind greeting which was issued to him.

"I'm looking it over right now-."

"Find the person who is responsible for this," he growled into the phone before hanging up. Acid leaked from his claws the green liquid dissolving the paper in seconds. He stared with a sadistic gleam as if it were the paper that had actually caused the disruption to his life. Perhaps he would meet this author at the press conference next week and personally give them the same treatment as their work.

The ringing of the phone captured his attention and he quickly picked it up. Upon hearing Kagome's voice on the other end, his beast jumped to attention.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Satura sat in the parking lot of Genetic Inc. mulling over the information that she had just over heard. It was good, but nothing solid, nothing to prove that she wasn't just fabricating.

She scratched her head thoughtfully, as she began to call around. What she needed was a link inside Genetic Inc. Someone who knew about the inner workings. There was no way she'd get through otherwise.

Satura flipped through her phone book, and five calls latter she was finally on to something. She found out that one of her older doctors had done some work at Genetic Inc. She hadn't wasted any time in getting his number and now she waited impatiently as the phone rang, tapping her nails against the steering.

"Hello Rishku," Satura greeted in a smooth sultry voice.

There was a pause, which was followed by a hesitant, 'Hello.'

"Oh dear me, don't tell me you don't remember me. Its Satura, you know the same girl who covered over that little molestation case for you…" Satura reminded in a wickedly torturous voice.

There was a clatter and she could tell the phone had fallen before his whispered voice came back on the line, "What do you want? I paid you off," he hissed into the phone his voice wavering slightly with panic.

"Tsk, tsk, is that any way to treat an old friend?" Satura asked in feigning hurt. In her earlier years as a journalist she had decided to do a story on the much talked about doctor, who just so happened to be her practitioner, "You can't possibly still be upset about that little incident can you? I was just doing my job…"

"I paid you…" The doctor repeated fretfully as if it was his life line, and Satura grinned she could just see him clutching the phone and trembling, an easy victim.

"Of course you did…." She muttered, "and just as I assisted you, I need you to assist me now…"

"No, no, no, I'll have nothing to do with you," Rishku cried his voice trembling and whether it was from rage or his age Satura couldn't be sure.

"You might want to reconsider that, I still have the evidence," Satura warned in a dangerously low voice. The truth was, the shiny doctor didn't have such a shiny past, apparently during his earlier years he had a record for molesting young girls….true he was now under medication, had been on medication, had been clean since starting, but no one wanted that type of think popping up, especially when they had a budding career in a new country.

"What do you want?" he asked hesitantly.

"See that's more like it," Satura muttered out in an encouraging voice, "I want a contact within Genetic Inc."

"I don't know anyone," was the quick answer.

"Oh surely you can do better than that, after all you are very successful, and I still have all my lovely research just itching to put on paper…-."

"No, no, one of my friends, her daughter works there…"The doctor interrupted quickly, "Young girl, not very smart, wonderful artist-."

"Spare me the details…" Satura hissed out.

"She got a job there as a receptionist, but they allow her to do small things around the labs, she wants to be a doctor. I can give you her number," the doctor muttered.

"Hold on, let me get out something to write it on," Satura cautioned. She hastily scribbled down the digits, before the doctor could hang up she hissed, "the name, don't play smart with me."

"Luna…Luna (last Name)," the doctor filled in before hanging up the phone.

Satura smiled at the device and placed it back into her bag along with her pen and pencil. It seemed she would be getting what she wanted after all. Turning the key to her car in the ignition the engine purred to life, and she pulled out the parking lot and down the road, towards the office, a background check was in order for this Luna person.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

It had taken only minutes for Sesshomaru to cover the distance between Taisho Corps and Genetic Inc. His sleek sports car but a silver blur to all who it passed, and he was sure that more than one traffic offences had been committed. However he couldn't care less.

He had made it into the building in less time and uncovered for himself that the child on whom his entire inheritance rested was non-existent. Kagome was standing fretfully in the room while the doctor explained the situation.

"How did you miss this?" He asked her, his voice betraying nothing of what he felt, his mask firmly in place.

"I…I was getting the e-mails…and I thought-."

"Where are the sperms that were delivered to your institution?" Sesshomaru asked the doctor, choosing to ignore whatever explanation his assistant might care to offer. His golden eyes set fixedly on the man that was sitting behind his desk.

"I was only made aware of this situation but a moment ago," The doctor stated fretfully. It was not lost on him what kind of impact crossing the demon before him could have, even if what they had agreed to attempt was illegal, things were not looking well for him.

"I suggest you find out," Sesshomaru stated getting up from the seat that he had momentarily taken, "how long before you can make a new one?"

"A new one?" The doctor asked before catching on, "well, nine months or a little more-."

"four months," Sesshomaru stated glowering down at the doctor.

The man gulped his eyes widening at the demand, he scanned the demon's face and when he could find no hint of a joke a light sheen of sweat broke out on his forehead. He licked his lips nervously before attempting a reply, "I'm afraid that could be disastrous…. The procedure is extremely complex….rushing into it might result in an abomination, nothing like you expected-."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the doctor, a small growl escaping him to cut off the obviously terrified man.

"Sesshomaru, please it would make no sense to push if it can't be done…." Kagome muttered out on behalf of the doctor, she gulped at the glare which he fixed her with, "perhaps we should go back to the office and try and think of something else… and concentrate on finding out what happened to your sperms."

"Who exactly received you when you came?" The doctor asked, ready to jump on that scenario and side track from the impossible procedure.

"The same waste of space you have situated down stairs…. I don't have to tell you what to do with the person responsible…." Sesshomaru asked seeing how Kagome's words made sense, he needed to think.

"Of course Sesshomaru-sama," Dr. Yamaha nodded.

"Hn," Sesshomaru stated before turning, "Kagome, you will remain here and make sure that I have a report by two the latest."

Kagome nodded her head but he was already gone. She turned to face the Doctor with a sigh, rubbing her head. How had she managed to completely mess up two babies in the short time that she was pregnant?

"I suppose we should probably meet with the receptionist…." Kagome muttered.

The Doctor nodded and picked up his telephone, he dialled the ground floor, after a pause, he spoke into the phone, "Luna, can you come up to my office please."

Kagome listened half heartedly to the sound of an indistinct answer, "I'll ask Kala to cover for you," he stated before hanging up the phone, "If you'll excuse me…."

Kagome nodded and the Doctor stepped out briefly to ask his secretary to head down to the main receptionist area. After a few moments he came back in, and poured himself a small drink,

"Can I offer you anything?" He asked in a stressed voice, "I have some juice and milk…"

"No thanks," Kagome declined; she doubted she could keep anything down at the moment. She took to twining her hair around her finger and biting her lip in thought. She hoped to gods things would work out.

"I'm really sorry to put so much stress on you considering your circumstances," the doctor began honestly when they were interrupted by a small timid knock on the door. The doctor looked away from her towards the door and called for the person to enter.

The door was opened and the demure young lady from down stairs entered the room, her wide brown eyes looking around worriedly, she constantly shifted her weight from one foot to another but gave a small bow of respect to both occupants.

"Is there anything I can do for you Dr. Yamaha?" She asked politely, raising her eyes to look at the doctor, while rubbing one of her thin arms with the other.

"Luna, please come in and close the door."

Luna looked at the doctor nervously but nodded and closed the door; however she remained in the same place by the door, staring into the room with a mixture of interest and anxiety.

"This is Ms. Higurashi," the doctor introduced gesturing towards Kagome. Kagome inclined her head in a greeting, too emotional to do anything to set the girls nerves at ease.

She looked her over, Luna seemed to be a fretful creature, too thin to be normal, but she had a pretty face in a homely sort of way, she looked like she was constantly nervous and drifted easily.

"Oh yes, I've met her," Luna admitted her eyes lighting up with the knowledge, she turned and nodded to Kagome again, obviously pleased with herself, "I let her in."

"Yes, I'm aware," Dr. Yamaha stated his voice a little sharp. Luna jumped visibly and looked away nodding her head, "Ms. Higurashi is from Taisho Corps."

Luna's eyes went wide, the brown orbs turned to look at Kagome full of shock; she backed up slightly, as the colour drained from her cheeks. Luna shook her head, looking from Kagome to the doctor, it was obvious that she wanted to dart of the room.

"I can tell by your reaction, that you already know of the problem," Dr. Yamaha stated with a sigh rubbing his temples, "good, this will make it easy. Please sit down, and tell us, what exactly happened to Mr. Taisho's sperm, and how it is Ms. Higurashi has been receiving e-mails from me regards a baby that doesn't exist."

Luna licked her lips that had suddenly become dry. She glanced at the door wondering just how far she could get, before looking back at the doctor. She swallowed thickly and moved forward with jerky steps that seemed almost automatic. She slumped into the chair next to Kagome, and proceeded to stare at the floor. Tears pooled in her brown eyes and she took another shaky breath before forcing the first of many statements from her lips.

When her story had been told, there was a heavy silence in the room that hung and hovered as thick as ever. Luna continued to stare at her feet, huge droplets of tears cruising down her cheeks to splash on the fabric of her white uniform.

"Do you have any idea who the sperms were given to?" Dr. Yamaha asked finally breaking the silence that blanketed the room.

Luna shook her head, "I've...I've been trying to look for the person," Luna stated, "But I don't know who it could be...."

"Do you have any idea?" Dr. Yamaha pressed relentlessly, not at all caring for the tears that streaked down the girls face. He was in no mood to be gentle with the blundering secretary, perhaps he would have saved himself this trouble had he just requested that she leave from her first couple of errors.

"One of Dr. Ginto's patients..." Luna stated softly, "I don't... I don't know who...I panicked and forgot to check who he was seeing," Luna admitted tearfully, she had been so anxious trying to delete his file and then trying to find the latest address for her disowned brother, that she had completely forgot about making a note of who received the sperms.

The doctor sighed, and gave her an unbelieving look. He shook his head and ran a hand down his face, as if it would alleviate some of the stress that had settled behind his eyes.

"Do you at least remember the date and the time?" Kagome asked seeing that the doctor was too stressed to continue with his line of questioning. She knew how important this baby was to Sesshomaru and hopefully if they still had a baby, things would be ok.

Luna nodded her head, but refused to look up from the floor, "I have it written down...not the exact time but the estimate," She answered softly, wiping at her eyes with a curved index finger, only to have the removed wetness replaced by more of the clear water droplets.

"Please see that you get that to me immediately," The doctor stated firmly, ensuring that there was no room for dispute.

Luna nodded and got up head down cast she moved across the space of the office her shoulders slumped and bile building in her throat. She felt the need to bring up what she hadn't even put down. Her hands shook as she reached for the door frame and the doctor's voice halted her.

"I don't have to tell you that what you did is illegal Luna," Dr. Yamaha stated simply. Luna's hand paused on the door and she sucked in a ragged breath, she was sure her heart skipped a beat and her stomach threatened to erupt through her mouth, "I for my part will not press charges, needless to say you won't be working in this industry anytime soon. And while I chose not to press charges I can assure you of nothing from Mr. Taisho's end."

Luna's hand shook on the door as she listened to what the doctor had to say, the full impact of the scenario hitting her. Her skin paled and she nodded her head.

"I expect your desk to be cleared out as soon as you have that date and time for me."

Luna nodded again and slipped through the door, closing it gently behind her. Kagome watched the girl go and couldn't help but feel for her. She seemed so scared. She turned back to the doctor who had picked up the phone and waited politely for him to be finished.

"Hello Ginto, its me...I need to have a listing of all the patients you've seen for a particular date.... no its no problem if your secretary gives it to me... yes of course."

The doctor hung up the phone and returned his gaze to Kagome, "I apologise again Ms. Higurashi. As soon as she gives me the date I shall get to the bottom of this. I'll e-mail you-."

"I'd rather you called," Kagome interjected quickly. She had had one too many e-mails from Genetic Inc.

The doctor smiled wryly at her, and nodded his head, "I understand...a phone call then."

"Yes, here's my cell number," Kagome stated opening her bag and digging around until she found one of the simple business cards that she carried with her, "and my direct line at work."

"Thank you," The doctor stated taking the slip of paper from her hand. He paused to pluck one of his own cards from a deck neatly held in a soft leather casing on his desk, he offered it to her, "My direct line, and cell is on the card."

Kagome nodded and took the card. She placed it securely in her purse before zipping her bag and standing. Dr. Yamaha stood with her and walked her to the door. After a quick exchange of goodbyes Kagome headed back to the elevator.

Took her less than five minutes to get back to the ground floor where Luna, still pale faced was packing her thing with sombre slowness a security guard standing watch over her, offering her a few items, which she accepted and placed in the box with automatic movements.

Kagome looked at her for a moment then shook her head and moved on. Poor girl, she really did hope Sesshomaru took it easy on her, after all she didn't seem malicious but knowing him there was only a slim chance of that happening.

The ride to Taisho Corps had been uneventful and Kagome found herself on the last floor in relatively no time. She paused by the elevator to take a deep breath. She could sense Sesshomaru was in the meeting room along with Gatsu and Miroku; the auras were agitated to say the least.

Kagome dropped her bag at her desk and made her way to the room beside the kitchen. With a small tap she opened the door and entered the small space that seemed charged with energy.

Both advisors seemed to be stressed beyond belief, and if she didn't know any better Kagome would have sworn they had all aged five more years. Sesshomaru on the other had looked positively ferocious.

His golden eyes locked on her as she entered the room and Kagome took an involuntary step back, it was if she had just stepped into a den full of predators…or one really strong one. Her miko powers didn't surge upwards as they usually did though, but she still felt uncomfortable. Ok this was Sesshomaru, Gatsu and Miroku, not some big bad monster. She licked her lips before taking a deep breath and venturing in further, feeling as if she was walking to her doom.

"Hello-."

"What have you found out?" Sesshomaru interrupted her pleasantries, his voice harsh and demanding, his irritation and upset heightened even further by the slight hint of fear that she was giving off, contaminating her normal scent.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably and sat down, ordinarily she would have been upset at the attitude he was giving but she had never seen him this angry, "Well...um...apparently, your sperms...have been used in a sperm donation," Kagome told him racing the last bit slightly, she looked at her palms and began to twine her fingers, "we don't know at the moment who exactly it was given to, but we have the date that it was given, and I expect to get a call from Dr. Yamaha about that," she added quickly in an effort to appease the sudden spike in his aura.

"Well at least there is now a pup..." Gatsu offered to Sesshomaru helpfully. Remembering how only moments ago the topic of letting Inuyasha take over the business had grated on Sesshomaru's nerves, "Now there will be no need to have Inuyasha ascertain the company and then return it to you-."

"And if the female is human?" Sesshomaru snapped at the advisor in a deathly calm voice his clawed hand digging deep groves into the desk that separated them, and perhaps was the only thing saving his advisor from meeting his end on his claws.

"Then the pup will be -."

"I will not have a hanyou successor," Sesshomaru seethed his voice never raising, causing a shiver to go down Gatsu's spine; "in either event an outside child will not be acceptable."

"Well what do you suppose we should do?" Miroku asked, evidently an outside child was now involved in the scenario.

"Get rid of it."

"And if the mother cannot be bought off?" Miroku pressed, wanting to know exactly what his options were. His brows knitted together as he tried to think of the best outcome scenario for this and everything he could think of was grim to say the least. He yanked at his collar in frustration and rubbed his temples.

"There are other ways to ensure a miscarriage."

Kagome gasped her head snapping to look at the demon before her, eyes wide at the insinuation. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at him, would he do that? Heartlessly rip away a babe from this world simply for his reputation?

"Sesshomaru you wouldn't... you couldn't mean to-."

"Do not presume to tell me what I would and couldn't do bitch," Sesshomaru growled out his anger getting the best of him as his aura flared to push aggressively against all in the room, his tone menacing as he leaned over the desk his eyes flashing red.

Kagome gasped at the reaction eyes widening further and as if on its own accord her body sank in the chair.

Sesshomaru leaned back in his desk, "Go home, I can feel the fatigue rolling off you and the pup," he stated with finality only just realising the annoying nagging fatigue at the back of his mind.

Kagome opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off, "I will tell Mizuki to prepare a meal and a bath for you."

Kagome huffed but nodded and stood. It was probably best she wasn't here for this anyways; from the looks of it things could get messy.

"The name?" Sesshomaru demanded when Kagome made to leave.

"Luna," Kagome answered, "I didn't get the last name."

"That will do," he stated before turning towards Gatsu, "I don't have to tell you what I expect..."

Gatsu nodded his head and opened his journal to make a note to contact the prestigious lawyers and investigators who aided Sesshomaru throughout the centuries in his many endeavours. He jotted down the girl's name and returned his attention to Sesshomaru.

Seeing that she was obviously dismissed Kagome slipped through the door quietly, closing it behind her.

-

-

Author's Corner

-

-

Alright folks that's a wrap! It's a long ass chapter, but I couldn't find an appropriate split for it...however we are clearing up some loose ends so a lot of the things will be cleared up! I hope you all enjoyed it by the way... it really took a lot and I hope I haven't made it too boring...

I've been trying to answer the reviews for last chapter and hopefully will get all of them done …usually I don't answer anonymous reviews but there were two that I thought needed to be answered…. I would have sent the reply directly to the reviewer but they were anonymous…hopefully they still read the story ^_^

_**BLU :**_

Well thanks for the review. I'm glad you took the time to leave me a note. I honestly didn't take the time to look up Satras and Ofuda.....I thought they could be interchanged...but I did look them up and now I know the difference... so gracias...and as for the miss spelling the name Satura is programmed in my comp, and it auto corrected it...sorry about that.

I am afraid I will have to disagree with you on something though, I don't think I've made Kagome into a harpie, or too immature. Firstly I disagree with the notion that because persons get a university education they're all suddenly serious and very mature...its just not true. Sure an education affects how they view things but not really the level of maturity, Kagome is by nature moody, her moods switch easily from angry to happy, she is also by nature immature...at least that is my impression of the character. However I had tried to make sure that in the first chapters she was some what level headed and then as her pregnancy progressed she became a little over sensitive, however I do not see her as a banshee...perhaps you can elaborate more on that point.

And as for the spelling of Inuyasha's mother name...thank you...although I must admit I've seen it spelt with two Z instead of one....however I will make the adjustment.

_**CREO:**_

I am terribly sorry about that....I explained in the author's note before this one that I forgot her eye colour and its not always convenient to look...but I did promise to stick to blue from now on...so sorry....I hope it didn't impact your reading of the story too badly.

For those of you, who didn't get an answer, please don't feel bad I still enjoyed your reviews to the fullest and hope to get an answer out to all of you. I should be able to answer you all for this chapter. So thank you all and looking forward to hearing from you!


	19. The List

-

-

Chapter 19

-

-

Mrs. Higurashi gave a triumphant 'Ah-Ha!' as she found the old wooden box she had been looking for, she jumped back and straightened herself, rubbing a grimy hand against the back of her sweaty forehead, really did her father ever clean in here? She made a mental note to do something about that as soon as she had the chance.

"Azumi! Oh no! What have you done?" a worried voice shrieked disturbing the silence and causing the woman to jump.

Placing a hand over her chest as if in an attempt to steady its sudden racing, Mrs. Higurashi turned to see her father holding his head and hopping around the room in a panic, muttering and checking boxes, she glanced around the room to see what he was shrieking about. Cartons were left with tops open, boxes placed haphazardly across the cramped space making walking in a straight line impossible, some of the straw that had been used to pad the items of the open boxes had spilt to the floor.

"I guess I did make quite a mess..." Mrs. Higurashi murmured to herself, "Don't worry father, I'll have this place back to normal I just had to find something...for Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi explained gesturing to the box that she had found, the top of it only slightly moved. She leaned over to seal the top back into place.

"eh?" her father asked making his way towards the box his daughter had motioned to, he bent his head and squinted his eyes to look at the wooden planks closer, "what would Kagome be needing this for? Finally taking an interest in her history I suppose," he declared leaning back with a proud smile, "I always knew one day she'd recognise the importance of a solid knowledge of her heritage!"

Mrs. Higurashi raised a finger to object but then let it fall a small smile adorning her face at her father's jovial and excited expressions, she just couldn't bring herself to ruin the mood for him. So she only nodded her head.

Mrs. Higurashi regarded the box silently wondering if she should ship the book in the box itself. It wasn't really a book per say more like a bunch of scrolls that had been bound together and encased in sturdy leather that dated back to the feudal period. The pages themselves were protected by a spell keeping the ink fresh, and despite its age the book still throbbed with the energies of its writer.

"You mustn't take the book from the box, send the entire thing," her father's words cut into her thoughts as he stamped the lid of the box, making sure his daughter had sealed it properly, "We mustn't run the risk of ruining the energies that surround it unless it is to be handled by someone of our blood."

Well she supposed that answered that question, "Ok then, I'll do that. As soon as I straighten in here I'll-."

"Nonsense! Our Kagome is finally taking an interest, she mustn't be delayed... now off with you!" Her father shooed good naturedly as he picked the box up and held it out to her, "I can handle this, I'm not as old as I seem you know....."

"Thank you papa," Mrs. Higurashi nodded taking the box from his wrinkled hands. It was very light weight only containing the scrolls and the wrappings and straws which protected it, and small enough to be sent by mail. She got to her feet and went out of the storage shed.

As she moved across the yard she made a mental note to be back as quickly as possible. Resting her precious cargo into the basket of her bicycle she proceeded to ride off towards the postal service. The post lady owed her a favour, so hopefully she could get it on the express post for the morning, guaranteeing that it would get to Kagome by evening or at least tomorrow morning at most.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Luna sighed to herself as she sat in her room, listening to her mother's rant. She had told her mother about her being terminated and the woman had not taken it well at all, it had been hours before she had been allowed the refuge of her room, with nothing but a busted lip and a black eye.

Luna sighed again as she slumped into the chair of her vanity and began applying the make up to conceal the injuries she had received the day prior to this one. She tilted her head curiously to the side when her mother's voice seized to carry across the rooms of their large elegant home.

Luna held the applicator tight in her grasp willing the woman to be gone. After not hearing a sound she relaxed and began to lightly brush the powder over the black patches of skin with an efficiency that could only come from years of practise. In next to no time she was looking as good as new.

There was a slight knock on the door and then it was flung open to reveal a lady who was slightly taller than herself, and almost the spitting image of Luna. Her hair was longer, the curls pulled into a pony tail two locks left out to frame her face, she was in an elegantly simple dress, a fur shawl thrown across her shoulders to protect her from the chill of the house, and an empty wine glass in her hand, her feet encased by fur slippers.

"Luna darling, there you are my love!" She called in a sweet voice as she strode into the room. She rested her glass on the vanity table and bent to look closely at her daughter's face, "Why you look splendid..." She stated proudly leaning up, before gliding to the bed and perching lightly on the edge.

Luna turned to watch her mother move away and nodded, "Thank you..." she offered timidly when the woman just kept staring at her.

"Hn, well you should thank me," her mother stated primly as she crossed her legs and smoothed the soft cotton of the dress over her knees, "I have gotten you a placement...in a hospital in the Americas and to boot you get to play wife...to Charles...Charles Darling I think his name was."

Luna stared at the woman as if she had grown two heads her mouth hanging open slightly. Had she ignored her for the past couple of months? Had she totally ignored everything she said...well of course she had, she had ignored her for most of her life, but wasn't it plain to see that she couldn't possibly be a nurse.

"Oh don't leave your mouth open, it is totally unbecoming," her mother stated as she surveyed her room, "I think we should paint your room a soft yellow, you'd much more prefer it that shade, when you and your husband come to visit."

"Mother please... you can't be serious!" Luna objected panicked as she dropped the makeup brush which she had been clutching with a clatter on the vanity table, "I have no experience, I can't do it...not to mention that Charles is...he's a womaniser!-"

"Well of course he is darling!" Her mother agreed with a tiny laugh as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and a dismissive wave of her hand, "With the amount he makes, why shouldn't he be? But that is not the point, he will make a wonderful son in law, and we'll have oodles of fun at his vacation homes...think of how much you'd advance the family. In addition he has links to a hospital overseas...."

"Mother, you can't be serious... why would Charles even want to marry me-."

"Oh just some silly little thing about an image," her mother replied with a nonchalant shrug, "It really doesn't matter, all you'll have to do is attend parties and be sure to make him happy, surely that isn't too hard for you.." her mother drawled looking out the window thoughtfully.

Luna stared at the unearthly woman a bit longer willing her mind to form thoughts to her feelings, she couldn't possibly be asking her to marry a man she had barely seen over three times, and move to some distant land with him... could she?

"It will be a lovely little wedding, three weeks time. By then we should have found a suitable wedding dress....I always wanted an outdoor wedding, but your father insisted on a church..." the woman began again her voice filling the silent room, she spat the last part venomously, before smiling, "I know the perfect garden area too...wont that be lovely?"

"Lovely?" Luna asked her eyes widening, "No mother...no it won't! Please....listen to me....I can't.... be a doctor Mama...Please....if you'd just...I could go to art school-."

"No! Absolutely not! I will not have an artist for a daughter!" her mother thundered loudly standing up to tower over her daughter.

Luna coward away from the angry woman, "Why not mother? It could be just as good...I could be famous-." Luna gasped when a hand connected across her cheek, her head flying to the side with the force of the impact.

"Why you ungrateful little cretin!" her mother shrieked, "After all I've done for you! Hadn't been for you and your pathetic father, I would have been a doctor! I threw my life away for you and this is how you repay me? Is it? It's bad enough you had to be retarded!" she screeched angrily in Luna's face, "Do you remember what happened to your brother, Luna? Can you afford to be cut off? You're ugly and way too dim witted to survive on your own... Is that what you want Luna, to abandon me like your brother? Like you're no good father?" She raged, capturing her daughter's chin between her hand she yanked the girls head forward forcing her to look into her own fierce brown eyes, "Is it?" she asked again forcefully.

Luna regarded her mother tearfully, the salt water that pooled in her eyes preventing her from seeing anything but a blur in front of her. Slowly she shook her head in the negative, her lips trembling to hold back the sobs that threatened to spill forth.

Her mother seemed to calm at that and released her chin with a sweet smile. She gently wiped at the tears that had spilled forward, "there, there love, I knew you'd be a good girl about it..." the ringing of the door bell caused her mother to pause her cooing, "I wonder who that is... I'll go check, and you can cover over that nasty bruise on your cheeks. Then we'll look at your wedding dress, wont that be fun?" Her mother asked smiling brilliantly at her.

Luna looked away and nodded her head. Pleased with the answer, her mother patted her on the head before heading out the door pulling it closed behind her while calling to the maid, "Tatsu who is that darling?"

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Satura turned into a rather stately looking drive way, adorned on either side by perfectly trimmed palm trees immaculate gardens rolling forth from beneath them, their shadows intertwining on the black asphalt as if locked in an intricate dance.

"Well this is impressive," Satura muttered to herself as she parked the car before what seemed to be a modestly sized mansion. Surely she would be in something grander and bigger when she became Mrs. Taisho, after all there wasn't even security at the gate. Putting the car in park, she turned the ignition off.

Pausing to gather her bag Satura exited the vehicle and made her way up the few steps of the house to the front door, where a door bell sat just beside the handle, she extended a well manicured finger to push the pearl coloured button, listening as the sound echoed through the house.

Moments later the door was opened by a girl in a maid's outfit. She regard Satura with puzzlement, but before she could open her mouth a voice called from somewhere in the house,

"Tatsu, who is that darling?"

Seeing her opening, Satura rudely pushed past the slim maid and into the entry way, she was greeted by a large flight of twin steps, which met at the top, at the base they were separated by a pretty potted garden, the steps were at the end of the short entry way, and obviously at the centre of a larger room, a chandelier dangled from the ceiling catching bits and pieces of the light that the sun brought in, braking it up and shattering it in patterns across the floor.

"Most sorry to intrude," Satura called, her eyes scanning her surroundings until she finally landed on the stately form of a woman at the top of the stair case, "I'm Satura from Japan's Hottest," Satura explained forgoing her last name to use the name of the paper which she worked with.

The disapproving look with which the woman was looking at her suddenly vanished and a brilliant smile lit up her face, "Oh really? Please come on in," she cooed as she seemed to float down the stairs with an aloof air of sophistication, "Won't you join me on the patio for a drink?"

"I'd be delighted," Satura agreed with a nod.

"Tatsu, don't just stand around, go make yourself useful," the lady instructed with a wave of her hand before beckoning for Satura to follow her, "So what brings you to our lovely home?"

"Well, I've taken a slight interest in your daughter..."Satura muttered as she followed the lady through the elegantly decorated and somewhat cold house. It was perfect. Satura couldn't help but admire the decorating style, it was all the latest designs and plush furniture, nothing at all to make it over crowded everything neatly in place as if plucked from the pages of a fashion magazine.

"My daughter?" the woman asked in somewhat of a jealous sneer before catching herself and schooling her features back to its tranquil state, "Whatever has Luna done to capture your interest?" She paused by a set of French doors only long enough to open them, before gesturing for Satura to step out onto the patio which over looked another precisely kept garden, not a leaf out of place.

"Well... there seems to be a mix up at genetic Inc. Which your daughter might have information on," Satura stated coyly.

"Oh?" Luna's mother asked gesturing to one of the padded metal seats, before sitting herself, another uniformed gentleman came out at that moment with two glasses and a bottle of wine, after serving both ladies he bowed and exited, leaving the wine on the table situated in a silver container of ice, "and if she does?"

"I would like to interview her-."

"And of course I'm going to assume that this has something to do with the Taisho's...correct me if I'm wrong but you are the writer who has been covering the story, aren't you?" the woman asked sweetly as she took a sip of her wine.

Satura regarded her through narrowed eyes before slowly nodding her head, "I am..." she stated equally slowly her head tilted to the side as she tried to figure out what angle the woman was coming off at.

"Hn... so I suppose the information you wish to garner from my daughter might have everything to do with Sesshomaru Taisho...and just be the reason she no longer has a job."

Satura raised an eyebrow at the woman, so Luna had been fired over the little mix up? This could prove to be all the evidence that she needed to print her little story, "It might," Satura acknowledged before taking a dainty sip of her wine.

"Well then, it looks like you need to make an offer young lady..."

"What do you want?" Satura asked with raised eyebrows, her posture more alert as she regarded the woman before her like a silent snake in the grass.

"I want what every mother wants, the eternal happiness of my baby girl, a write up of her wedding, and a feature on our immaculate home...of course I would have to be included in the picture...I am after all a heiress, and the person responsible for the darling match, I want my own flattering write up in the rich and famous columns."

Satura regarded the woman from over the edge of her wine glass before silently contemplating the offer, "Of course...if the information is as good as you seem to make it out to be."

"Oh but of course..." the lady drawled, before clasping a tiny silver bell and ringing it. Within moments of the shrill noise the gentle man who had delivered their wine returned, "Fetch Luna right away for me...." with a 'yes mistress' and a smart bow, the man exited.

It took only moments before Satura looked up from her wine to see a timid looking girl walking towards them. She raised an eyebrow as she recognised the blundering receptionist from Genetic Inc. Was she the offspring of this fine lady before her? Satura looked back to the woman who sat across from her, just picking up on the striking resemblance, well apparently looks were the only thing that was transferred in the family, only another reason not to have children and she was sure Sesshomaru would agree with her.

"Luna darling," the woman cooed upon sight of the girl, "Please come join us," she gestured to the setting that was being arranged for the girl, once the servant was finished he bowed and left.

Luna nodded and hesitantly moved towards the seat, sitting on the edge she began to fidget with her hands, looking nervously between the two women and feeling like a mouse trapped in the lion's den.

"You know Satura, an old friend of mine..." her mother stated lightly, Luna looked at Satura in confusion but her mother moved on before she could question it, "I was just telling her about your ordeal at work, it's such a sad tale...I just had to bring you down here to tell her yourself."

Luna looked at Satura unsurely then back at her mother, Dr. Yamaha had warned her not to mention anything to anyone, "But…" Luna began. A disapproving look crossed her mother's face, she stopped and swallowed hard, "Of course mother...I'd love to..."

Her mother smiled in approval and took another sip of her wine. Luna began her tale looking down at her hands, glancing up at Satura every once in a while...she was sure that name seemed familiar...but she wasn't completely sure. However if her mother thought it was ok, then it must be, she was always the smartest one anyways.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Kagome groaned and turned over in the bed, she felt like she was burning up. She placed a hand to her forehead and pulled it back quickly, what on earth was happening to her? She closed her eyes again.

She had awoken in the morning feeling ill, after finding out that Sesshomaru didn't come home, she had asked Mizuki to tell him she wouldn't be able to go into the office, instead a message had to be left he was caught up in a meeting with Miroku and Gatsu.

She groaned and rolled over, before closing her eyes, and willing her breaths to calm. She gritted her teeth again and nuzzled into the soft pillows. She breathed in deeply and could still smell the hints of Sesshomaru clinging to the fabric.

A small relief filtered across her heated inside. Nuzzling further into the soft fabric and clinging to the brief release, Kagome allowed her eyes to close and drifted once more into an uneasy slumber.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Luna finished her tale, nervously looking down and contemplating if what she did was correct, Satura ate up the story with a delighted gleam. She had her tape recorder going, and she was sure that neither of them knew it. Of course the lady wouldn't get a write up in the paper, but who cared? Tthe evidence was secured, there was a missing baby Taisho.

"May I borrow your bathroom?" Satura asked politely as she stood from the table. This was all the more delightful in her Kagome the slut angle. She'd say Kagome tried to trap Sesshomaru with a baby, by going to genetic corps and there was mix up with the sperm…. Yes… and what a write it would be! Millions of women would be claiming to have the young Taisho. Satura would find the ingrate who had it, get rid out her and the whelp….. or of course she could locate them and take them to Sesshomaru, aid him in getting custody then ship the brat off to boarding school and dispose of the mother….later on the brat would have to go though….after all it couldn't inherit anything of hers!... like the Taisho fortune.

The lady nodded her head and rang the bed, within moments Tatsu was standing by the door waiting patiently for instruction, "Please show our guest to the bathroom..." the lady instructed.

Tatsu bowed and beckoned for Satura to follow her. Leaving the table Satura followed behind the neat servant. Once she was gone Luna looked to her mother,

"Are you sure it was ok to tell her?" Luna asked worriedly, "I don't want to get in trouble..." she worked her bottom lip between her teeth and added under her breath, "anymore at least."

"Oh don't be silly dear, what is she going to do, write about it in the paper?" Her mother questioned with a laugh as she swallowed the rest of her wine in one gulp and poured herself another glass, "Now go back upstairs, I want to see our guest out."

Luna bit her lip and glanced unsurely at her mother but did as told. She got up from the table slowly. Luna paused at the stair case in thought, her hand poised on the banister, there was something about what her mother had said that made her think she was forgetting something important.

She scratched her head and continued up the stairs, it was just no good. What was it she should have remembered? She bit her lip as she finally got to her door. Luna paused in the door looking at the wood contemplatively. She was just no good at these things....

She opened the door and caught sight of one of the acceptable magazines on the floor by the bed; she'd need to remove it before her mother saw the mess. She darted into the room and grabbed the copy of Japan's Hottest that her mother had obviously left there.

Her eyes caught the bottom corner of the crumpled magazine and widened at the author's name. She flipped to the back where photographs of the authors were posted. She stared at the grainy image and gasped as the woman from downstairs stared back at her from the pages of the magazine.

Oh no! That lady had tricked her mother, and now they'd be in trouble. She jumped to her feet and ran out the room she had to warn her mother before something bad happened, her mother would just die if anything happened to her name.

Luna paused at the top of the stairs when she heard her mother's fierce voice drifting up towards her,

"Don't think you're so smart, I know you taped that entire conversation," the woman stated in her smooth voice.

Luna crinkled her brows in confusion, what were they talking about?

"Oh? And how do you know that?" Came Satura's voice, "but I suppose you must have figured out by now there will be no write up for you, just you and your daughter going to prison for breaking patient doctor confidentiality and her contract which vows silence about company dealings."

"Oh please dear, you only started that tape when Luna began to speak and stopped it thereafter, the only voice on it are yours and hers. I can deny I had any part of it...." her mother's harsh laugh echoed across the room, "Oh please, as if I would allow my name to be dragged through the gutters."

"Dont you think I did any research on this you stupid hag? Luna had no right at Genetic Inc. And that shall be my next story, you'll get you're write up, as forcing a retarded girl into the position of nurse, and forging educational documents."

"Do your research again little girl," her mother warned, "There's a reason it was Luna who went on the errands, it was Luna who made all the calls for me, it was Luna who slept with all the people, it was Luna who sent in the information.... I my dear have no ties to it. So go ahead and publish all you want, or we can make a nice little deal....I'm sure you'll need plausible reason as to breaking doctor patient confidentiality..."

"And that is?"

"Luna.... I'll tell you that if it comes to it.... of course for more exclusive converges."

"Hn...well then we might have a deal...but you do realise the girl will still be tied to your name?"

"Of course she won't, she'll be married to Charles Darling, in fact I'll move the date closer, she'll be his problem then."

Luna gasped at the flippant reply. She shook her head as tears streamed down her face and she backed up slowly clutching the magazine to her chest, she hadn't done any of those things on her own. In fact she had protested it; she had told them she was no good at any of it. Her mother... her mother had said that she had to, that she owed it to her. She backed further away feeling trapped and alone. She had just been doing what her mother wanted.

Luna ran back to her room and closed the door, she locked it securely behind her, turning to face it she banged the front of her head against the door, an anguished wail leaving her and she muffled it with the back of her hand. She had tried to be good hadn't she?

She heard soft footsteps and quickly unlocked it, no sooner had she unlocked the door than it was opened. Her mother stepped back in surprise at seeing her so close to the wooden barrier.

"Good gods child, why on earth are you crying? You'll ruin your make up," her mother stated angrily as she shoved into the room, "Now stop that this instant.... I've brought up some magazines for us to look in for your wedding dress. By the way, you'll just have to get married by the end of this week..."

"You said it would be ok," Luna muttered out staring out the door instead of at her mother, "You said I had to... I wouldn't have done any of those things if-."

"What on earth are you babbling about?" her mother asked flippantly as she opened one of the magazines she had brought up filled with pictures of various wedding arrangements.

"I heard you!" Luna cried in anguish spinning to face the woman in a mixture of anger and hurt, "I heard you..." she muttered out weaker, "You were planning to get me into trouble....and I didn't do any of it for me. None of it, it was all you.... and I'll tell them that!"

Her mother looked at her angrily but Luna didn't care, "I'll tell everything," she plunged on, "I'll tell them about all that you've made me do."

"Made you do?" Her mother thundered getting up, and dropping the magazine, "You should be grateful that I put up with you this long," the woman sneered, "besides who would believe you? Huh Luna? A girl who lied on her qualifications, deceived persons about an imaginary child...and the countless other things I could smear against your name..."

"But... But...but... but you-."

"But.. But...but..." her mother mimicked cruelly, "Don't you but me. If you go to prison it's the least you could do," her mother stated hatefully tossing the magazine on the bed, "You're so ungrateful Luna, I can't believe you. In fact I can't stand the sight of you right now...you may come and see me when you're ready to apologies and then we can plan your wedding," with that said the woman pushed passed her and out the door.

Luna stared after her still sniffling. She hung her head; her tears leaking onto the carpet of her room, her shoulders slumped dejectedly. Did she really deserve it? She sniffled and moved over to her bed to slump by the floor. She had only been trying to please her mother. She rubbed her eyes and picked up her cell phone. She went into her pictures, mindless scrolling through the various shots she had taken until she paused, a picture of her brother's face coming up on the screen.

Luna quickly punched in his number and hit the dial button, it took two rings before he picked up with a groggy, 'hello.'

"Hotomo...." Luna muttered brokenly into the phone, "I'm so sorry..."

'Luna?' her brother questioned alarmed his voice suddenly alert, 'what's the matter, what's happened?'

"I've messed up again....I'm so tired of being this stupid Hotomo.... so tired...."

'Luna what's going on? You're not stupid....is mother near?' he asked knowing that his sister would be in trouble if she were caught with him.

Luna nodded but didn't answer his question verbally.

'Luna?'

"I just wanted to make her happy, and prove that I wasn't stupid...I didn't want to be stupid anymore."

'Luna, you're not stupid, and you don't need to make anyone happy but yourself. Where are you Luna? Are you at home? Are you some place safe?'

"I'm at home..." Luna muttered out and could hear the relief in his voice, "I don't want to be here anymore Hotomo.... I...I'm going to go to prison."

The next hour was spent on the phone telling her brother exactly what happened, the only thing she had refused to give up because her mother demanded it of her had been him…and for a time she had even let him go, she had only spoken to him a hand full of times after he left…and he had been willing to help her still, with the Taisho mess. He was the only one who hadn't told her she was stupid....he had kept her painting... he was the only person who had tried to keep her.

'Luna, pack a bag and meet me by the park.'

"What?" Luna asked staring into the phone.

'You're not going to go to prison if I can help it, and you most certainly aren't going to marry some rich prick.'

Luna stared at the phone, "C...Can we do that?" she asked cautiously.

'Damn right we can, don't let mother see you leave. I'll be waiting for you by the swings.'

The line went dead and Luna stared at the phone for a moment before jumping to it and rushing around the room to pack a small bag for herself, she hastily stuffed clothes and all her money into her overnight bag, grabbing the car keys she checked the hall before dashing away.

Tatsu looked after the girl.

"Tatsu did you hear a car start?" her mother's voice demanded, muffled by the confines of her room.

Tatsu watched Luna speed away and cast her gaze upstairs, "No mi lady, it must be the gardener," Tatsu stated closing the front door which Luna had left wide open in her haste. She went up stairs and closed the girl's room door before heading to the kitchen, to fetch her mistresses' drink. She dropped two sleeping pills in the concoction... after all Luna tended to be a little slow and would need the extra time.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

The shrill ring of a cell phone shattered the silence of the room and assaulted the ear drums of the pregnant woman. Kagome blindly reached for the contraption groping along the bed until her fingers finally skimmed the surface of it.

"Hello?" She answered somewhat groggily as she sat up in the bed. She instantly took on a more professional tone when she heard Dr. Yamaha on the other end of the line.

Apparently they were assembling a list of possible suspects, Dr. Yamaha had already asked one of the nurses to look it over and separate the persons they treated at the centre from the ones they had given inseminations but received health care else where.

'I'm running through the mother's who get treatment here as we speak,' Dr. Yamaha informed her.

"I see and how long before you finish?"

'I'm working on my current list, which has at least twenty women and demons alike, then I shall start on the other one."

Kagome groaned slightly to herself, damn that girl…her time had been a vague thing to say the least, the girl had literally wrote eleven to five as the suspected time, leaving them with half the day to cover! "Perhaps I can pick up the other list. We'd sort through it a lot quicker if two persons were working on it."

There was a pause on the other line before Dr. Yamaha conceded, there was an evident hesitance and Kagome smiled, "Don't worry; I won't do anything unlawful with it..." Kagome stated.

'Well then, how about you come get the list at around four? I'll have it left at the front desk for you; bring an ID to pick it up.'

After a few closing pleasantries Kagome hung up the phone. She looked over at the clock and noted it was about twelve now. She sighed and shoved the covers off her body standing up.

"Well at least the fever is gone..." she muttered out in relief.

There was a knock on the door and Kagome called for the person to enter. She wasn't at all surprised when Mizuki entered giving her a small bow. The woman had been in and out of the room constantly checking on her and fretting.

"How are you feeling mi lady?" Mizuki inquired softly.

"Better thank you," Kagome responded, "But please call me Kagome."

Mizuki hesitated looking slightly uncomfortable before nodding, "Ok, Kagome," she muttered out after a pause she shook her head and continued, "Do you wish for me to fetch the doctor now?"

"No, no, I'm fine now," Kagome stated waving the concern of the lady away with a grateful smile.

"Please Kagome; Lord Sesshomaru will not be pleased if something were-."

"Don't worry about it Mizuki," Kagome assured the woman getting out of the bed and stretching as much as she could, "What I need at the moment is to get home..."

"Home?"

"Yes... you know my home," Kagome answered as she scratched her head lightly. Besides a slight feeling of dizziness everything was fine in the head part but she didn't think she should be driving, "Is there anyone who could take me there? I don't want to drive right now."

"Yes, certainly, I'll ask master Jaken to take you, you can meet him in the garage," Mizuki instructed softly before bowing and leaving the room.

Kagome thanked her and set about getting her things together. She made her way quietly down to the garage, where a toad youkai was waiting on her. He was a sour creature, and Kagome thought a tad bit stinky.

The ride to her home was uneventful except for the grumbling on his part and Kagome had to wonder how many people Sesshomaru had working for him. Kagome shrugged lightly and thanked Jaken for the lift; he grumbled something before driving off. Shrugging her shoulders at the gruff attitude Kagome made her way into her apartment building.

"Everything seems so strange," Kagome muttered as she got into the elevator to her floor, "I suppose it's how long I haven't been here..." She had in fact spent the last two weeks at her mom's house, and before that she was with Sesshomaru.

The elevator opened and she stepped out on her floor. She hadn't even prepared a baby room. She really was slacking, but then again how long did she have in this house? She'd be required to move in with Sesshomaru soon...then again now that there wasn't a baby, or the baby had a mother... where did that leave her? Not to mention in the rush, she hadn't had a chance to talk to him about their argument.

"Part of me hopes he's forgotten about it....and another part of me knows we can't go on with all this arguing," Kagome muttered thoughtfully to herself as she began to move down the hall, absently getting out her keys.

Then again exactly what was it that she wanted from Sesshomaru Taisho, you didn't need to have anything but a strictly professional relationship with your boss, really who took their boss home for the holidays? Maybe because I spend so much time with him, but he's different from Gatsu. I spend a lot of time with Gatsu.... but we never ever get personal.

"I guess I don't just want him to be my boss....I want more, but he doesn't seem to-."

"Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan!"

"Huh?" Kagome muttered confused as she turned her hand on the handle of her apartment door. Blue eyes roamed the passage before finally landing on a small boy, a fox demon no bigger than her knees, standing in the door way his emerald eyes glowing.

"Shippo-chan!" Kagome greeted cheerfully when she saw the small boy who bounded over to her. He slowed his pace however and didn't bother with his customary tackle; instead he tapped a clawed hand lightly against her tummy.

"I haven't seen you guys in a long time!" He greeted referring to the baby, "Say when is he gonna come outta there? You promised I could play with him, remember Kagome-chan?"

Kagome nodded with a smile, "I remember, but not when he just comes out... he'll be very small, and it'll be easy to hurt him-."

"But I'll be careful!" Shippo promised faithfully, "We can do all sorts of stuff together, like play ball and tag!-."

"Shippo dear, I'm afraid at first he'll be much too small to do any of those things," Kagome explained, and couldn't help the giggle that escaped her at the boys disappointed look. She tapped his nose in fondness, "But you can still help me baby-sit..."

"Really?" he asked looking at her with wide green eyes.

"Uh-huh," Kagome assured him with a smile.

"Shippo, it's time for your bath..."

Kagome looked up to see his mother standing in the door way of their apartment. Shippo pouted but nodded and after a final hug to Kagome scurried inside, Kagome could hear his small voice trying to get his dad to get him out of the bath time horror.

"How have you been Kagome?"

"Good thank you," Kagome answered politely. She never really spent much time with the lady, her job being so hectic and all, but she had been fortunate enough to have some time with Shippo. The fox demon usually took the bus home and sometimes when running errands for Sesshomaru she got a chance to pick him up and drop him home, his parents didn't mind and it had become one of the things she looked forward to, he was a joy to be around.

"Something came for you not too long ago. I accepted on your behalf, I hope you don't mind."

"Huh? For me?-oh not at all," Kagome assured the woman and followed her as she beckoned her into the house.

Kagome entered the spacious apartment and looked around; it was decorated with tones of family pictures and had a warm cosy feel. Kagome wondered if this was how her own apartment would look; her family portraits being pulled down to give rise to new ones.

"It's right here, I'd pick it up for you, but there is some sort of spiritual energy around it. I had the delivery man place it there."

"Huh?" Kagome looked to where the youkai gestured, a small wooden box sat on top of the counter. That was strange, she could feel the energy from it, she moved closer and picked the box up, it looked like something from the shrine....but what would that be doing here?

After thanking Shippo's mother, Kagome politely forwent any conversation and made her way to her apartment, closing the door behind her. She couldn't wait to open the box. She dropped into her couch and rested the box beside her. She eagerly pried the top off.

Inside was a white envelope, she took the envelope up and opened it. She unfolded the paper within to find her mother's neat hand writing.

_Kagome,_

_I know you don't think that your young one is Youkai, but its in a mother's blood to worry...you'll learn that soon._

_Here is a copy of your grand aunt's journal; she's the first and only miko to ever become pregnant for a youkai. If it is that your baby is human the journal makes for a nice reading, and if not then I hope it helps you. _

_PS: Be gentle with Sesshomaru, he is just learning to open up, and that takes time, just remember you're not necessarily a bag of chips to deal with. Take care of yourself and the little one,_

_Love mom_

Kagome smiled and refolded the letter. Her mother always seemed to know best. She shook her head, and she had just un-knowingly given her just the right advice to deal with Sesshomaru. He did have his faults but he had been trying, and she wasn't that peachy to be around either... maybe she could play the pregnancy card for that one.

She rested the letter beside the box and looked back inside; she gingerly took out the book that was within. It was bound in leather, and on further inspection Kagome realised were several scrolls placed together....wow...it must be really old to have been written on scrolls.

A soft hum of spiritual energy leapt from it, and even untrained Kagome knew whoever it belonged to was a powerful miko. She closed her eyes and ran her hand along the book's cover concentrating.

Her mother had taught her a trick once. Each miko's power was unique, kind of like a finger print, and if you knew what to look for and how to do it, you could pick up an image of the miko just from their powers, providing of course they hadn't blocked it.

After a moment the image sprang forth. A lady a little taller than Kagome with jet black hair, unlike Kagome her hair was straight and her eyes brown. Kagome crinkled her brows at the slightly hazy image. She seemed young... twenty five at most. Kagome concentrated harder, and the figure began to sharpen, and came fully into focus. She gasped when she finally laid eyes on the image of the miko before her, a memory kept in the powers that protected the scroll.

Concentration now broken, the image shattered. That woman looked so much like her it was unbelievable. Taking a shaky breath Kagome rested the scrolls down. Perhaps she'd read it after a bath.

Picking up the bounded scrolls she moved into the bedroom, dropping it on her bed, Kagome went over to the bathroom. Yes a nice relaxing bath would do her good.

After about half an hour of soaking, Kagome immerged in her bedroom once more, and settled herself amongst the pillows of her bed.

"Hmm… Maybe I should set the alarm before I start reading," Kagome muttered as she reached for her phone. After setting her alarm to alert her when it was time to leave Kagome rested the phone on her bedside table.

She picked the book up and opened it, ignoring the hum of powers that washed over her finger tips, it was more of a warmth than a burn and evidently wasn't meant to hurt…well at least it wasn't meant to hurt her.

"Well this is written neatly…" Kagome observed, she squint her eyes at the old Japanese writings, and willed her lesson to come back to her, well wasn't she glad her grandfather had insisted on teaching her the old writings?

_I am Kikyo Higurashi,_

_I am a miko, from the sunset shrine, located in the small village of Endo. Today I am being forced from my village, because of the life that lies inside me, but I can not bring myself to feel sadness, only pity for those who do not understand what I have, and a giddy hope for what my future holds._

_I have decided to make a record of myself, to redeem whatever lies might be told to slander my name, and most importantly to preserve the integrity of the love I have found. I do this in hopes that one day youkai and humans can live in peace. I hope whoever reads my story will share in my enlightenment, and realise that what I have is not an abomination but a miracle of the highest kind._

_Firstly I must state why I am being forced from my village. I am head miko of the village, which I reside in with my sister, Mother and father, and am currently carrying the child of a youkai in my womb. I do it willingly and refuse to repent of my so called sin and this is why I have to leave._

_The sire of my unborn child is a Ratansu, a dog demon from the west. He is a member of the western army, and of no ranking worth mention, but he is everything I could have ever dreamed of. _

_I had decided to deliver medicines to a neighbouring village in place of my sister. It was on my way back to my village that quite by chance I happened upon him. It was a hot day, and I pulled my horse up to the stream for a drink, she seemed uneasy and jumpy. Unleashing my powers I could pick upon the faintest traces of youkai._

_Kikyo narrowed her eyes at the surrounding forest, one hand placed on the neck of her brown horse, absently patting the mare to comfort it. It whined and neighed uneasily, dipping its head to the cool river before snapping its eyes up. Gathering the rope in her hands, she tied the creature to a nearby tree, her eyes trained into the forest._

_Taking an arrow from her quiver Kikyo strung her bow, aiming into the forest she cautiously stepped into the tree lining, masking her scent and her aura. Her shoes crunched lightly on broken brambles, she narrowed her eyes her senses on high alert._

_Following her powers she soon stumbled into an unexpected clearing, the scent of blood assaulted her nose causing her to raise one of her long sleeves to cover half her face and block the scent with her own. _

_Brown eyes surveyed the scene before her. There were ripped limbs and torn body parts tossed about the clearing, blood covering the spaces and globs of flesh decorating the trees, the air still vibrated with the explosions of youkai that had been used in the battle._

_She felt sick to her stomach, and she lowered her bow. She doubted anything could have survived this, but as a miko it was her duty to check. Replacing the arrow in its proper place, she slung her bow over her shoulder. Stealing her nerves she moved forward, and to the bodies that scattered bodies._

_After a few moments of checking it became apparent that this was a youkai battle field and everything was dead, and if it weren't she didn't much care. She stood to leave, but then stopped suddenly. Brown eyes flashed and she turned around her bow drawn and arrow ready once more._

_She had picked up on a steady youkai, pulsating across her senses it seemed to call to her. She moved forward slowly and cautiously straining her ears to hear anything that might attack her._

_She moved across the battle field, and stopped suddenly. There on the ground before her was a youkai, the only in tact being there. His silvery blue hair spread around him like an unearthly halo, spotted with bits of red. A deceptively handsome face was turned towards her, his pink lips set in a snarl, not sharing the peace of death. His hands gripped his sword, even as his strength had failed him, and shattered armour clung to his body that was clad with cotton robes, soaked in red liquid._

_Kikyo hadn't even been aware she had moved until she found herself checking the youkai's heart beat. It was faint but there. He issued a small growl from the back of his throat startling her. She raised and observed the slightly growling creature…he was still unconscious. Getting up, she rushed back through the forest the way she had come. Untying her horse she pulled the reluctant creature into the woods._

_Whispering words of assurances to her spooked animal, she finally got it into the midst of the battle. It stood next to her, its eyes looking frantic, but the horse obeyed as it was trained to do. After much pulling and tugging, Kikyo finally got the youkai atop her steed. Ripping strips of his clothing she strapped him onto the horse. Before mounting behind him and grabbing the rope reigns. _

_There was a cave not too far from my village and that is where I took him. With the help of my horse, I lowered him to the ground. I treated his injuries and guarded the entrance to the cave with special seals._

_I had known it was against the rules to aid youkai, but I couldn't bring myself to leave him there, knowing he would die. It was three days before he woke. Our first meeting hadn't been pleasant, but obviously we survived it._

_It was three weeks before he was fully healed, and we had developed a friendship of sorts. During those three weeks I learned much about him and him about me. When he left I felt a strange longing for him, as one would miss a best friend, and I realised whether it was that he couldn't move and would have to endure me, I had spent much of my time confiding in him, on things I couldn't tell others. I was always a reserved woman you see, and even now it is difficult to write my emotions down._

_It was three weeks before I saw him again. I was attacked on my way to aid a village, he seemed to appear from no where and he aided me. He accompanied me to the village and waited upon me to finish, before escorting me home._

_He visited me often after that, and we spent whatever free time we had together. Somewhere along the line I fell in love with him. I missed him when he was gone, and became giddy when I thought of him._

_My family noticed and attributed the change in my normally docile and aloof demeanour to some village boy; I was content to let them think what they wanted._

_It was a year after that that my youkai explained to me about mating season. It is the season that youkai instinct comes to the forefront urging them to find a mate and in so doing reproduce; it is also the time when they are at their strongest and their fiercest. Our meetings there after were spent explaining proper mating behaviours and what was expected of a female when a male sought her out, and the basis on which mates were chosen._

_I took his lessons to heart, and found myself sadden that soon my Ratansu would be mated to some demon. So it was that I beseeched him to turn human for me. My family knew of a special well that granted wishes to those of a pure soul. I would journey there and will him human, but I needed him to agree._

_He left, without a word. He stayed away from me for two weeks, and I had never been so devastated in my life. I had thought he had left me, and I realised I didn't care whether he was youkai or not, I simply wanted him back. That I suppose is how I recklessly set out in the forest in search of him._

_I was attacked by youkai. I managed to destroy three of them, before the pack smartened and decided to attack all at once. I was determined to take as many of the beast with me as possible, when Ratansu appeared. Together we defeated them all, not one was left standing._

_I had expected a happy reunion, not his anger. But angry he was, he was absolutely livid. I found myself for the first time being scolded, like a mere child! And marched back at home, needless to say we got into quite the spat over it._

_We finally managed to settle down by the time we got to our cave and after sitting in silence for a while, he finally spoke._

"_Become youkai for me," Ratansu, suggested turning to face her, and covering her hand lightly with his larger one being careful of his claws and her delicate skin._

_Kikyo gasped and pulled her hand from beneath his, she turned a stony look towards him, she opened her mouth to rebook him, but then snapped it shut, it was the same question he had asked of her._

"_We are taught to love humans, just as much as you are taught to love youkai," Ratansu stated not bothering to face her, he was silent for a while more, and Kikyo could find nothing to say to him to bridge the uncomfortable gap. So she sat there stewing in her own self induced misery, because it was no one's fault but her own._

"_I'm sorry," Kikyo finally admitted softly, her eyes turned away from him in shame, "I should have never asked that of you," she swallowed uneasily taking a deep breath before continuing, "Its just that if you were human you wouldn't have to mate…" Kikyo stated softly._

"_My mating bothers you?" Ratansu asked a slight bit of humour in his voice as he observed her through blue eyes._

_Kikyo's own brown ones narrowed at him, and anger blazed in her at his joking manner, "Well of course it bothers me!" Kikyo snapped angrily, her powers flaring to push angrily against his, he hissed slightly, but Kikyo paid him no mind, let him feel her burn, he deserved it for laughing at her, "Do you think the youkai you meet will take kindly to you visiting a human woman? That is preposterous!-."_

"_Who said I desired to mate a youkai little one?"_

_Kikyo paused in her tirade to face him, her features reflecting her shock at his words, "You aren't planning to mate a youkai?" she asked slowly, hiding the tinge of hope that she felt swell forth inside her._

"_No," he answered._

_Kikyo nodded and turned her gaze back to the entrance of the cage, feeling very well satisfied with his answer. She was content to stare off into the distance, with him sitting by her side. She had never been much of a talker and neither was her companion, so they sat there comfortably enjoying each others company._

"_You must return," Ratansu's smooth voice filtered across the space of the cave. _

_Kikyo smiled and nodded, getting to her feet she dusted her miko garbs and picked up her weapons._

"_Meet me in the forest, in three weeks time. where we first met, when the moon is highest. You will not be seeing me till then."_

_Kikyo narrowed her eyes at him, wondering his purpose, before nodding her head and moving off into her village, she didn't look back even though she knew he was behind her, watching to make sure she entered safely, the thought brought a smile to her lips and she moved into her village._

_The days after that seemed to creep by and I spent my hours fulfilling my duties as I always did. No one seemed to notice how apprehensive I was, and I was glad that I was able to mask my emotions well._

_Finally the night we were to meet came, and I found myself thinking why he would ask to meet me at night. It was more dangerous than travelling during the day, he knew this. I got up anyways and mounted my faithful horse; we slowly left the village my weapons on me. _

_I tethered my horse by the river where I had left her first; she was much calmer now and content to nibble at the sweet grass that decorated the river banking. Petting her neck, I moved away and to the clearing where we had met._

_I hadn't been there since I met him, but found it with ease. The moon illuminated the open space and I could see that a soft covering of grass and leaves had sprung up. The bodies were no longer there, and the air was fresh in the open, a welcome brake from the musty forest. _

_Kikyo looked up at the brilliant moon that was casting its glow on her form. She smiled and looked off into the forest wondering where he could be. The forest suddenly fell silent and Kikyo narrowed her eyes. She could sense a youkai in the surrounded area. It was strong not as strong as a Tai, but strong none the less. _

_She readied her bow remember what Ratansu had told her, they were strongest during mating season, and she was already well into the season, as he had explained it. She could hear the loud screeching of her horse, and she turned her head in the direction she had come in. Stealing her nerves she felt the youkai close in alarmingly quickly._

_She readied her bow, eyes fixed on the tree lining, and powers flaring around the tip of her arrow. She didn't have to wait long before the youkai came crashing into the clearing. Kikyo retreated her powers instantly recognising Ratansu, his hair fell messily into his face obscuring most of his features._

"_Kikyo…" he growled out, her name leaving his lips in a harsh voice that sent shivers down her spine. _

"_Yes, what is it?" Kikyo asked, pushing aside whatever fare his greeting had caused her. His voice was so different, it sounded almost animalistic and completely enticing._

_The wind picked up, moving his locks from his face, and Kikyo gasped as she found herself looking into blood red eyes. He grinned at her, sniffing the air delicately._

"_I can smell your fear bitch…" He growled out to her._

_Kikyo's mind seemed to reel at his image. It was mating season. He had asked her to come out at mating season, and now he was facing her as a youkai. She looked at him not lowering her bow. To do so would be stupid. She took a step back and he growled threateningly. Kikyo stopped, wondering what had caused his sudden aggression._

_It took only a moment before she picked up another youkai on her senses. It plunged into the clearing howling to the winds. Glancing at Ratansu, Kikyo trained her bow on the new arrival. Both youkai seemed content to ignore her at the moment, growling loudly at each other bearing their fangs._

_Then without warning they attacked. They charged at each other, mercilessly ripping at whatever flesh they could touch. Kikyo held her arrow firm, unable to release in case she hit Ratansu. She watched as they danced lethally around each other. Ratansu was smaller but l without the extra bulk he was lighter. In one swift movement he ripped clear through the throat of the new comer. With a victorious howl, blood red eyes were once again upon her._

_He tossed the body of the fallen youkai at her feet. And Kikyo's eyes widened as she recognised what he was doing. It was the first step to mating, proving yourself the more dominant, and the stronger of any other who wished to join the courtship game. She turned back to him eyes widened, before nodding her head._

_Dropping her bow and arrow, she dashed off into the forest. Based on his teachings, he would have to prove himself more dominant, which meant stronger than her, and while she knew in his right mind Ratansu would never hurt her, she didn't trust his youkai in hand to hand combat, so he would prove himself dominant in speed._

_It took only a moment before Kikyo found herself harshly pressed into a tree, Ratansu's body holding her captive against it. She tilted her head back, exposing her neck to him in a sign of submission._

_I had never been so scared in all my life or so nervous. Needless to say I surrendered myself to him, and I didn't have to even think twice about it. The mating was not gentle, for he was not human, but I recognised that even in his youkai state, he sought not to hurt me. _

_It was dawn before Ratansu finally returned to his normal state of mind. _

_Kikyo smiled tiredly at him but couldn't bring herself to do much more. He nuzzled her affectionately, licking at the droplets of blood that clung to her pale skin, before taking her to the river._

_Cradling her to his chest, he carried her into the water and gently cleansed away the grass and sweat that clung to her body. Kikyo relaxed completely in his hold, watching her mare as the animal gazed at the demon wearily._

_When he had finished, he wrapped her in the outer layer of his kimono, before untying the horse and speeding off towards her village. Her mare galloped after them also heading to the village they called home._

_Ratansu returned me before anyone was awake. He placed me gently on my bed and I fell asleep in complete and utter bliss. The next day saw me in good moods despite my sore body, and I moved about performing my various duties. That night when every one had fallen asleep he came to me._

_Although I was tired I was delighted to see him. Not a night passed when we weren't together. I was insatiable; I had never needed someone as much as I did him. However it didn't take long for me to begin to feel the strains of living a double life, and I knew he was uncomfortable with it too._

_It was decided then that he would leave to go the army, request to be removed, and make a home for me, I would live with him. I knew that mating a human and confessing such would be shameful for him, and I loved him all the more for wanting to admit it. He insisted on leaving the army, where I would be viewed only as his mistake, his human whore. I felt that I too must tell my own family about my mating. It was necessary, I would take pride in it, just as he had._

_So it was that I tried to think of way to tell them. It eluded me constantly, and I fretted about it. I knew they're reactions would not be nice to say the least and on top of this I was stricken with the most terrible case of sickness at odd times. I could hardly keep anything I ate down, and felt lethargic and empty, I could think of nothing but my missing mate._

_Despite my odd eating habits and bringing up whatever I ate, my stomach began to grow steadily. I knew then what was happening, I could feel the life growing inside me. I was pregnant, and no one knew anything about it._

_So it was decided I would confront my family. I called a meeting with them all. Once everyone was settled I proceeded to explain__._

"_I am pregnant," Kikyo's smooth voice filled the air, putting a stop to the chatter that was taking place._

_The startled eyes of her family turned to stare at her in absolute shock._

"_Who… who is it?" Her father's angry voice broke the silence that had filled the room, "Which one of the village scum dare take advantage of you?"_

"_I assure you father it was not one of the villagers, nor was I taken advantage of."_

_There was a shocked grasp from her mother and her sister, "Kikyo, you don't know what your saying," her mother cried out shaking her head disbelievingly._

"_No mother, I am perfectly aware of what I am saying-."_

"_You would dare give yourself to a man out of wed lock?" Her father raged his anger redirected at the young woman before him, regarding her as if she had sprouted three heads._

"_No. I am married of sorts-."_

"_Then you insult us by wedding behind our back!" Her father raged, "Who is this coward that would seek my daughters hand without my knowledge!"_

"_Believe me father he is no coward, and it is upon my bidding that he did not meet you. Allow me to finish before you interrupt,"_

_So it was I told them my tale from top to bottom. I don't know what I expected but I certainly got what I knew was coming. They had been outraged, demanded that I lead them to my mate for them to kill him. I refused of course and they sought to hide me away until my mate came in search of me and then attack._

_But I was no weak miko, and I easily over powered them all. Armed with naught but my bow and arrow I escaped to our cave, masking my powers so no one would track me. I survived on a diet of fish and berries, it was not ideal but it would do._

_You can imagine my surprise therefore, when upon returning to my cave I found my sister sitting at the entrance a basket at her feet. Her tiny hands clasped in front of her worriedly._

"_Kaede what are you doing here?"_

"_I thought you might be here…so I brought you something to eat….for my nephew or niece," she stated softly looking away._

_My eyes filled with tears as I observed the younger girl before me, "Kaede…" I muttered gratefully._

"_I hope it's a girl though…" she muttered softly._

_And I found myself laughing easily along with my sister. I had found acceptance and I was more relieved than I could ever imagine._

_It was two weeks before my mate arrived, and within that same day that they found my cave. They trailed Kaede to me. Like I said before I was stronger, and combined with my enraged mate, they were no match for us. They did however bid us leave the village and not return. I agreed, and with a promise to see my sister again I left in the arms of my mate. _

The shrill ringing of the alarm cut through Kagome's thoughts. She jumped upwards in surprise before reaching for the small gadget and turning it off. She glanced at the time it was saying as if to double check that it was correct in going off.

"I didn't even realise it was that late…" Kagome looked at the book and bit her lips, "Alright when I get back then Kikyo…." She muttered before closing it.

The power lingered over her finger tips like an inviting caress. She shook her head and got up from the bed. Dressing quickly she picked up her bag. Grabbing her keys she headed for the door.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Kagome parked in front of Taisho Corps. Getting out of the car she closed the door lightly and locked the car. Holding the sealed brown envelope with her name across it, she moved into the building.

"Higurashi-san how are you?"

Kagome turned to see Hojo coming towards her. She smiled at him, "I've been good thank you Hojo-kun."

Hojo blushed at the greeting scratching the back of his head. Kagome smiled at him as she patiently waited for the elevator, thankfully it arrived and she stepped inside accompanied by Hojo.

"Higurashi-san, I've been getting an inclining that you might not be interested in me…but after reading some articles, I've finally decided to get the courage to ask again," he rushed off nervously, "Higurashi-san, will you go out with me Friday?"

Kagome almost fell over at the sudden announcement, he couldn't be serious! Did he actually believe that story Satura wrote? Well at least in two days this entire mix up with the media would be over, cause of the press conference. She sighed and forced a smile on her face,

"I'm sorry Hojo I'll be busy that day…." She muttered out.

"Saturday?"

"I'm… uh… going to be busy for a while," She muttered. She really needed to get him off her back, that's when brilliance struck her, "You see Hojo-kun, I'm actually seeing someone already…" Kagome fibbed hoping lightening didn't strike her in the elevator.

Hojo looked absolutely crushed and Kagome had to bite her lips to keep from comforting him.

"Oh," he muttered dejectedly, "I guess the articles are true then… and you are seeing Taisho-sama…"

"Hojo-."

"It's ok Higurashi-san, I don't think I could compete with that," He gave her a sad smile as the doors opened to release him, "I'll see you around Higurashi-san, perhaps we can be friends."

Kagome nodded her head and was about to explain to him it wasn't Sesshomaru, when he walked off. She sighed as the elevator doors closed. Well at least he wouldn't be asking her out anymore.

The elevator opened soon after. She stepped out and the tension seemed to slap her in the face. Her baby lurched from within her stomach and she rested a hand over her belly to comfort it, before moving forward clutching her envelope.

A quick peek into Sesshomaru's office showed he wasn't there. She continued to the meeting rooms, as she did voices could be heard in a heated debate. She came upon the glass door that separated them, and opened it.

"I do not care who mothers it, get rid of it, and that is the final decision," Came Sesshomaru's smooth voice, "I will not have some bastard for a son. Has anyone decided on how exactly to procure my inheritance?"

Miroku gulped shifting uncomfortably; the last reference of Inuyasha had sent Sesshomaru's anger out of control. Gatsu seemed to be suffering the same faith.

"Kagome!" Gatsu greeted his voice more relieved than anything else.

Kagome smiled encouragingly at him. She was only half into the smile, the words Sesshomaru had just said echoing through her head. She patted her own stomach and looked at the envelope that she had in her hand. This could decide if a mother lost her child, could she handle it?

"Sorry I didn't come in till now-."

"You should have stayed home," Sesshomaru's smooth voice cut through her speech like ice.

"I'm fine Sesshomaru," she assured him, not able to look at him after that statement. She sat quietly in the closest seat and looked at the envelope.

The room was quite for a moment, before Sesshomaru spoke again, "I will not repeat myself."

Kagome half listened as Gatsu and Miroku sputtered around various things. She tore the top of the envelope open; she supposed she better take a look. She took out the list. There was only one page, well that was short. Her eyes roamed the list sadly; anyone of these mothers could be the one.

"What is that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The list of possible mothers," she answered softly still looking at each name with regret.

She gasped suddenly when her eyes landed on the last name on the list. Kagome's eyes widened like saucers and the doctor's words echoed through her mind.

"No!" Kagome cried suddenly tossing the paper away from her she jumped up knocking the chair over and dashed through the door and down the hall.

"What the hell?" Gatsu asked looking after the lady that had suddenly dashed from the room.

Miroku knitted his brows, before picking up the paper that his cousin had just thrown like the plague.

His eyes scanned it and at the bottom his eyes widened as he suddenly understood.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked irritated, not only had he been too shocked to react to Kagome, his advisor's face was preventing him from getting to her.

Miroku swallowed thickly still in shock, "He…Her name is on it…" He muttered out eyes wide in disbelief, "She…. Mrs. Higurashi had sensed a youkai in the baby's aura…her name's on the list…"

-

-

Author's Corner

-

-

Hey guys! This was a very long chapter….but I couldn't find a proper place to stop it until now. Hope you all liked it! The secret is finally out! And after that reminder of his need to get rid of the baby too…hehehe I know a few of you expressed concern over the fact about that… wonder what'll happen! Drop me a line and tell me what you think. Ok?

Also thanks for all the lovely reviews they really helped me speed through this chapter….although I doubt you all think I speeded…lol but 33 pages don't come easy!

and special thanks to mischievous female for being my 500th reviewer! w00t! I'm over the five hundred mark...YAYness


	20. Moving On

-

-

Chapter 20

-

-

Miroku was only aware that Sesshomaru had moved because of the wind that passed him. He looked at the door; it hadn't even seemed to move, but Sesshomaru was no where in sight. He looked back at Gatsu and his mind seemed to catch up from the shock that he had just received, Miroku jumped to his feet.

"Leave them Miroku…" Gatsu warned softly.

"Leave them?" Miroku yelled, "You heard what he just said! What he's been saying-."

"When he was speaking of another woman," Gatsu told Miroku calmly, his hair swaying in a lazy blissful state, a small smile lighting his features, "This might be an answer to our prayers…."

"What are you talking about?" Miroku yelled throwing his hands in the air. The world seemed to be upside down and Gatsu was smiling like a kid on Christmas.

"Sit monk, before I have to restrain you…" Gatsu stated, "Just trust me on this one."

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Kagome bit nervously on her lips. This couldn't be happening; this couldn't be happening she kept repeating in her head. She watched as the elevator counted down the digits of each floor she passed. Clutching at her stomach she willed the machine to move faster. She was not going to give up her baby. She patted her stomach protectively her lips set in determination.

Finally the door opened and she bolted from the confines of the small box. Her eyes set on the door, and she would have made it too had it not been for the strong arms that came out of no where and picked her up.

"Let go!" Kagome screamed kicking and tossing frantically, she scratched at where ever she could reach. Her head thrashed wildly from side to side tossing her black hair all over the place, obscuring her features from view allowing only momentary glimpses of the pale flesh of her face, before covering them again.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth against the onslaught of limbs and the light impacts. His irritation was building at the amount of stares he was getting and he saw several persons aim cell phones or cameras at them, while others gawked openly. He narrowed his eyes at the persons in his building; he clenched his teeth as Kagome bit him. He couldn't very well snap at all his customer base, that would not bode well for his business.

"Calm down," Sesshomaru growled in her ear trying to keep the scene at a minimum. He had his arm securely around her waste trying to support her bucking body, without putting any strain on her back or force her into an uncomfortable position.

"No!" Kagome shrieked loudly shaking her head as she hit him repeatedly, "Let me go, let me go!" She cried desperately hitting at him with any body part that was within reach.

With a short growl, Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style and moved into the parking lot, he strode across the paved area, the sun beating mercilessly down on him; the trees attempt to provide some relief proved futile in its blazing fury. To Kagome however the entire scene passed in a fast moving blur, and she found herself clinging to him for fear of falling. He finally got to his car trying to hold on to some form of dignity even as the crowd watched and seemed to grow; he swore everyone decided to come to Taisho Corps today. Balancing her weight in one hand he opened the door to the back seat and placed her inside. She immediately scooted to the far side of the car, and he grabbed her hand before she could open the door.

"Please… we can…you cant…please…" Kagome babbled or at least that was what Sesshomaru got of it before she broke down into tears and covered her face with her hands.

Sesshomaru blinked at the gibberish she had just spat at him and sighed. He pulled her closer to him, and she dived into his open arms. He awkwardly enveloped her with his long limbs. It was a good half hour before she had stopped crying.

"Kagome," he called hesitantly so far every time he attempted to speak her name she broke down again. When she didn't immediately start to cry he took a breath, he hadn't even been aware that he had been holding his breath, "I'm going to take you back up stairs…"

Kagome nodded, and continued to sniffle and hiccup. Sesshomaru rose from the car, keeping her securely tucked under his arm and moved back into the building. Most of the onlookers had dispersed going about their business, the few that remained stared curiously at them. He growled at the gawking persons causing them to disband, he decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator and in next to no time he was on his floor.

He strode to the meeting room. Opening the door he narrowed his eyes at his dishevelled looking advisors. Miroku's shirt was pulled out at one end; the band that kept his hair neatly at the nape of his neck was gone, leaving the black locks to swing around him wildly in what could have been described as an erotic display. Gatsu's shirt had a rip at the sleeve, and his normally pale blue skin was darker in some spots. They both looked like they had been in a battle of sorts, the room was a mess, most of the chairs were over turned, and the papers they had been viewing were strewn haphazardly across the room in an impossible jumble of white and black. He took a breath, not bothering to comment, before sitting in one of the un-toppled chairs.

He settled Kagome in his lap and she buried her face in his shirt clutching him like a life line.

"Well obviously there is now an heir," he stated firmly.

Kagome gasped and looked up at him with wide eyes. He ignored the look of adoration on her face, he continued on, "We had a press conference scheduled to address Kagome's character. Needless to say you'll both have to come up with a story, which does not damage her character or mine-."

He was quite un-prepared for the sudden grateful kiss that stopped his mouth, or the death grip of a hug he suddenly found himself locked in. Sesshomaru's mind was still trying to catch up to the kiss his beast surging upwards excitedly. He lightly shook his head and stood cradling her to his body with one hand he fixed his gaze on the two men.

"I'll expect you both at my home at six with a solution," he stated not remembering what else he wanted to tell them, and moved out of the room, his assistant in his arms, "And a full brief of all the details of this mix up should be with me tomorrow morning, and no later."

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

The journey to Sesshomaru's house had been silent and a tad bit awkward. Kagome couldn't think of a thing to say, and apparently neither could he. Then again he was never very high up on the talkative scale.

"How is it your name came to be on that list?" Sesshomaru finally asked once they had entered the sanctuary of his bedrooms and the door was securely closed behind him. It made no sense to ask if she was carrying his child her reaction had been confirmation enough, in addition one of his advisor would soon clear the matter and have him know by six.

Kagome sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her legs up beneath her, before finding the position too uncomfortable for her bulging stomach. Straightening her legs, she scooted further back on the bed, until her back was pressed against the head board and she swung her legs up.

"Remember that nightmare…at the shrine?" Kagome asked. When he didn't answer or make a move to interrupt Kagome continued, knowing it was a sign that he remembered, "Well mama had gotten this ridiculous notion that there was a younger youkai aura in the room, mixing with mine…she was convinced it was the baby. At the time I thought her completely silly-."

"And you did not sense this before?" Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Well of course I didn't sense it," Kagome muttered out, "I never exactly trained my powers you know…only learning what I needed to prevent myself from hurting others… after that basic training," Kagome shrugged her shoulders to show that she just hadn't been interested, besides with modern medicines the world hardly needed miko and she had more important things to do with her life than study a dieing art.

"Hn."

"So anyways, to appease her I promised to get it checked out. When I went to Genetic Inc. before seeing Dr. Yamaha, I visited the doctor who was responsible for my pregnancy… we had both thought the test to be silly, but the ultra sound…well it picked up extra appendages, and a blood test showed that my baby was in deed youkai…they had no clue, how, who or what species I could expect…I suppose we know now…"

Sesshomaru nodded his head, wondering how in the world Dr. Fuji had missed this. He was supposed to be the best of the best. His mind wondered back to the doctor and all the times he had made inferences to the baby as if it were indeed Sesshomaru's. He supposed the recent media coverage didn't help anything either, the doctor must have simply assumed he knew he had a pup, and he had just assumed the doctor would drop his belief once he realised the pup was completely human.

"I thought demons were supposed to have excellent smell… how comes you didn't pick it up?" Kagome asked not moving her eyes from him as she tried to arrange the pillows around her without looking at what she was doing.

"A pregnant woman usually has the scent of the pup's father most strongly on her, and faint traces of the pup's unique scent. You however, are mostly always cloaked in my scent….even before your pregnancy."

Kagome's mouth formed an 'o' and she nodded in understanding, "So you didn't notice anything cause I always smell like you?" she asked blushing lightly at that thought.

"Hn." Sesshomaru agreed, now it seemed silly that he would have written off such a thing on account of her not mating, he decided however to keep that bit to himself, "what of your miko powers and the pup?"

Kagome bit her lips and shook her head, "I honestly don't know. From what I've been taught, it shouldn't be mixed at all…" Kagome told him honestly, just the thought of it was enough to make her want to cry. She just couldn't live with herself if she ended up killing her own baby.

Sesshomaru growled softly at the distress she was giving off. Since recently it was as if her emotions nagged at the back of his head, causing the same things to flow through him, it was most uncomfortable to feel something that you knew didn't belong to you, like being caught in someone else's haze. He moved to the bed, and rested an arm on her shoulder.

Kagome smiled her thanks, and tried to push the thoughts away, "But it has been done," she muttered out, "My mother gave me a journal…. It seems getting pregnant by youkai runs in the family," she offered as an attempt at a joke, she didn't expect a laugh so she moved on, "anyways, she thought it might help. I just started reading it today."

"Your mother knows of your meeting with the Doctor?"

"Nope, she just sent it completely off of her own intuition," Kagome told him with a shrug.

Sesshomaru nodded his head, "I shall wish to see this book. Now sleep, you have worn yourself out," he stated before getting up from the bed.

"Yes master Sesshomaru," Kagome replied good naturedly with a role of her eyes and a small sniffle, her baby was fine and she doubted anything could break her spirits at the moment. The complication with Sesshomaru would just have to wait.

"Hn. Mizuki shall wake you when Miroku and Gatsu arrive," he stated moving towards the door.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome called from her place on the bed.

He paused and turned. His bed was covered in an unusual amount of pillows, obviously moved from the other rooms to accommodate Kagome, and in the centre of them was Kagome, a pillow peaking out from beneath her at every given angel or so it would seem.

"Thank you…" Kagome muttered out with a blush.

"Hn," he nodded at her, and then left the room closing the door soundly behind him, he went to his study to think. He would also need as much information as possible on miko youkai relationships. He would get Jaken to get to that right away.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Kagome stifled a yawn with the back of her hand as she followed Mizuki to Sesshomaru's study. It wasn't a very large number of rooms away. In truth what had seemed like a mansion to her before wasn't really that big, in terms of room numbers, but the rooms themselves were huge, which would explain the size of the over hall house. It was as if each room was built to accommodate an oversized elephant, with the height of a giraffe.

"Mizuki, how many people work here?" Kagome asked remembering her question from earlier as she stared at the fine art work which decorated the walls. She shook her head slightly, a lot of the displays would not withstand a toddler, but she supposed that was a good ways away.

"Huh?" Mizuki asked jumping slightly, the flustered demon blushed before shaking her head to clear her thoughts, "There is myself, Jaken, Hartenissa the lady you met first, she was training me to take her position, and the chef."

"Take her position?" Kagome asked curiously. Sure she could tell the shrewd lady was old but not that old.

"Hai, mi lady, she's been with my lords family before he was born, and is looking forward to retiring with her mate."

"Oh," Kagome muttered out her eyes wide, she hadn't realised that the woman was that old. She shook her head, demons did have long life spans, "but won't this be hard for you to clean and look after by yourself."

"Not at all," Mizuki answered, "Master Sesshomaru is rarely home, Jaken is not very fussy. In fact the only persons here really are me and chef, but with you and the little one on the way, things promise to be interesting!" Mizuki blushed at her unusual bout of speaking; she was really very quite and shy by nature.

Kagome smiled at her and nodded, but before she could say anything else, Mizuki knocked on a closed door, before opening the large wooden frames and stepping aside waiting for Kagome to enter.

"Thank you…" Kagome muttered as she slipped through the open door.

Mizuki nodded and closed the door behind her. Kagome turned to face the room, she had never been in this room before, and while at the house she had taken the liberty to poke around a little, however Mizuki was very keen on protecting Sesshomaru's privacy, which meant every room that he used excessively outside of the dojo.

"Gome! How are you feeling?"

Kagome smiled at her cousin and nodded her head, "Much better, sleeping seems to do the trick every time!" She smiled at Gatsu also who was sitting beside Miroku; on the opposite side of the desk was Sesshomaru. Behind him was a large window, that took up most of the wall; it was framed by two huge book shelves that stretched from floor to ceiling.

Like all the other rooms, this one too was huge. Brown leather couches were arranged in the centre of the room to form a seating area, complete with a low table and a marble globe. The rest of the room was all windows and impossibly high book shelves. Kagome's eyes twinkled as she wondered what lovely books might lay in the room, just dying for her to read.

"Sit," Sesshomaru commanded gesturing to the couch setting.

Kagome bit back the comment she was about to make about him commanding her, and moved over to the comfortable looking couches. She plopped down into the single seat and curled her legs under her, placing her elbow on the hand rest and using it to prop her chin up blue eyes surveyed the men,

"So what'd I miss?" She asked, throwing the question out to whoever wished to answer it.

"Nothing really, we only got here moments ago." Gatsu stated kindly, his hair gleaming with water droplets that just weren't there, "We were just about to tell Sesshomaru-sama what we came up with."

"My patience wears thin," Sesshomaru interrupted them, his golden eyes fixing Gatsu with a cold stare.

Gatsu shuffled uncomfortably for a second before nodding his head, "right," he commented, turning sideways so that he would not lock either Kagome or Sesshomaru from the conversation, "I propose an engagement of sorts…"

"An engagement?" Kagome asked jerking back, not sure she had heard him properly.

"Yes, an engagement," Miroku stated, adjusting his seating also, "You see, in light of all the media coverage, it's the easiest way to explain Kagome's pregnancy for you, without making all the rumours seem true."

"So you guys think I should be engaged to Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked slowly looking from one guy to the other, her expression showing how obviously crazy she thought the idea was.

"Yes. It is after all socially acceptable to sleep with ones fiancé," Gatsu pointed out to Kagome, "All your previous public viewings have been together, and at the party for all wants and purposes you were displayed as a youkai mate."

"Youkai mate?" Kagome asked tilting her head to the side.

"Yes," Miroku stated taking over from Gatsu, "See cus. You should have taken those youkai studies."

"Whatever," Kagome muttered sticking her tongue out at him. She had basic youkai knowledge it was a school requirement, just as every youkai had basic human knowledge, and had no desire to deepen it more than usual… until now that is, "just tell me what he means already."

"When a youkai takes a mate, they are very protective of their choice, often times the mate is presented to the family first and then if everyone agrees or accepts the mating, the chosen one is introduced publicly to their social circle, as a sort of claim…"

Kagome nodded slowly, taking in the information that Miroku had just said. Her brows knitted in confusion, "Ok, fine. But I don't see how we did that…" Kagome muttered out.

"It is rather simple," Gatsu stated, "You both appeared together. You pregnant and cloaked in Sesshomaru's scents, just as a pregnant mate would be. You were by his side for each introduction, and like a true mate, responded when you felt him threatened-."

"Wait, what?" Kagome asked momentarily confused. She rolled her eyes remembering what he was speaking of, that brief flare of her miko powers that had given the room a scare when they were at the ball, "Ok fine. I can see how you could get that part…."

"In addition, the fight with Kouga could be seen as-."

"Sesshomaru defending his claim that Kouga seemed to be attempting to impose on…" Kagome muttered in understanding. Gatsu smiled at her and nodded to show she had gotten it.

"Exactly! So for all intents and purposes Sesshomaru displayed you that night as his intended mate…. A youkai engagement if you wish," Gatsu offered smoothly.

"Your trip to the shrine can be used to clarify the human aspects of things, introduction to the parents. And it wont be very hard to spin that you two have been intimate," Miroku stated not looking at Kagome as he said that part, "after all you have basically been living with him for the past couple of weeks."

The cherry hue that enveloped Kagome seemed to start from the very tips of her toes. She coughed embarrassingly and looked away.

"We can say that you two began to get intimate after you were hired," Gatsu continued interrupting the embarrassing moment for the cousins, "that way we negate the fact that you were hired for….other reasons."

Kagome nodded her head. Well it did spin her as an adulteress, but at least it was better than a money grabbing whore. However not a very positive image for the daughter of a shrine maiden…hopefully no one noticed. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"To make this all the more believable, we propose that you continue to stay here…. Until the agreed date for you to leave as stated in your contract," Gatsu continued, leaning back into his chair and surveying the room.

"But wait wont everyone notice that we haven't gotten married?" Kagome pointed out sitting up.

"Long engagements, you want to wait until after the baby is born…" Gatsu stated, "It will blow over eventually, and if it doesn't, people will think you're just having problems, then we can put the split up to the immense differences between youkai and humans."

"oh," Kagome answered nodded. She shifted in her seat. She was uncomfortable with lying to so many people, and in truth had never been very good at it. She bit her lips and contemplated it. She supposed there was no other way though.

The room fell into silence for a few moments. Miroku and Gatsu turned to look at Sesshomaru, obviously they had already convinced Kagome, and Sesshomaru was the only one left to give consent.

"Hn," was all he stated.

"Great," Miroku answered obviously relieved that they wouldn't be sent back to the drawing board. He opened the small case he had been carrying and pulled out two folders, he handed one to Sesshomaru before getting up to hand one to Kagome, "the details of your 'love affair.' "

Kagome blushed and took the offered folder, she opened it and peeked inside, scanning the pages she frowned, "Hey! You said he fell in love with me because I tripped and he had to save me from stumbling into the buffet!" Kagome cried in indignation.

"Hardly likely," Sesshomaru stated dryly, glancing at the document.

"Thank you!" Kagome cried in righteous indignation at her deflated looking cousin, somehow she just knew that was his idea, "as if I would trip into a buffet…"

"I meant my falling in love," Sesshomaru stated getting up.

"Hey!" Kagome cried out snapping the folder closed and glaring at her boss and then the smug look Miroku had on his face. Sesshomaru cracked a half smile at her and Kagome froze in shock before grinning at him.

"Come I will take you to get your clothes…" Sesshomaru stated, "It will not do to have you moving things in after they have told the press we are living together," Sesshomaru explained cutting off whatever question she was about to ask.

"I take it you won't be at the press conference?" Miroku asked.

"Hn." Sesshomaru agreed. Kagome got up and hugged Miroku briefly before turning to administer the same treatment to Gatsu.

"Alright, see you guys later," Kagome muttered to each, before moving to where Sesshomaru waited in the open door. He didn't move to let her through, and Kagome rolled her eyes at his lack of chivalry before moving past him, the close distance forcing her to rub against him as she passed.

Once Gatsu was sure the two of them had gone out of ear range he turned to Miroku, "Do you think he even realises he just removed our scents from her body?"

Miroku shrugged, "I would rather not think of him scent marking her, ok?"

Gatsu smirked at the disgusted face Miroku was making, "What? Don't want to here all the perverted details?" Gatsu asked, he and Miroku both knew scent markings could become very intimate, "the world must be ending."

"Haha, very funny," Miroku stated dryly before getting up with a smirk, "and just for that little one, I think I feel a little ill….like I'm losing my voice…you'll simply have to answer all the questions tomorrow-."

"What?" Gatsu asked getting up and trailing after the departing monk, "You'd have to show me a doctor's certificate….."

"I'm not hearing you…." Miroku teased as he continued down the hall.

Gatsu frowned, before closing the door behind him and continuing after Miroku voicing his objections while Miroku continued to chant 'I'm not hearing you' like a holy mantra.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Kagome trailed after Sesshomaru silently. She slowed her pace to fall behind him as she observed him. He was handsome…. She supposed that was why she wanted more from the relationship…but then again, could she really be with someone who would kill an innocent child?

The word demon sprung to mind. Was that cruelty as a result of him being demon? A frown crossed her lips. She had never thought to discriminate before, which meant she had never given much thought to it…. And he had been so anti hanyou!

Kagome bit her lips as she slowed even further. She jumped when Sesshomaru's voice cut into her thoughts.

"I'm sorry what?" Kagome asked shaking her head and looking at him, to show he had her undivided attention.

"What ails you?"

Kagome shook her head, "Nothing," she muttered out softly, "I think I want Miroku to take me instead…. To get my clothes I mean," Kagome rushed quickly as an idea struck her.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her request. It was at the tip of his tongue to ask why when she looked away. He turned around. He didn't need to question it after all, "Very well, I suggest you ring him before he leaves…" Sesshomaru stated before continuing down the hall. He glanced back at her from the curtain of his hair, the question of why ringing through his mind. Was she trying to distance herself? She had been comfortable in his company but a few hours before….or was that comfortableness only out of relief.

Kagome got out her cell phone and began dialling her cousin as she turned and walked down the hall, her footsteps quick and light.

"Miroku? Don't leave….I want you to take me to get the things….no…no nothings wrong…What? Don't you believe that I just miss you?" Kagome asked, after a moment she laughed lightly into the phone and issued a good natured 'shut up' before hanging up and continuing on her way.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Kagome sat comfortable in the car, staring out the window while Miroku drove. She was trying to gather her thoughts. She tugged at the seat belt as she nibbled her lips.

"If you tug at that thing anymore you're going to pull it straight out," Miroku observed teasingly.

"Hmm?" Kagome asked before blushing and allowing the strap to slide from her fingers, "Oh sorry," she muttered. She sighed and looked at her cousin. Scratching her head she just decided to come out with it, "Do you think he meant it?" She blurted.

Miroku raised an eyebrow as he pulled into the parking lot of her complex. He cut the engine and pulled out the key, with slow deliberate movements.

"Very interesting question…." Miroku muttered, he rubbed his chin thoughtfully before getting out of the car and closing his door. He stood patiently at the side of the car waiting for his cousin to leave its confines.

Kagome on the other hand was waiting for an answer. She sat in the seat for a moment puzzled, before she realised he was probably going to answer on the way. She got out the car and closed the door. After Miroku locked it they moved into the apartment building.

Kagome waited for her cousin to give her an answer. By the time they got to her floor, one was yet to come and she was beginning to get irritated.

"Well?" Kagome demanded annoyed as she opened the door and stepped into the apartment.

"Well what?" Miroku asked following her inside.

Kagome closed the door, and huffed folding her arms. She rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently, "Aren't you going to answer me?" She demanded.

Miroku looked at her for a moment before shrugging, "I would," he drawled out, "but I cant…" he stated lightly as he moved into the kitchen and opened the fridge door, ducking his head inside.

"Why not?" Kagome asked trailing after him her irritation mounting. Had Sesshomaru instructed that no one tell her anything about him or something?

"Two things actually," Miroku answered his voice muffled by the fridge, he finally pulled his head out of the fridge a soda in hand and took a long gulp, "One…." He paused and took a gulp, "I'd need to know who this mysterious 'he' is and two what you are referring to," Miroku answered chuckling lightly at his own joke before moving back into the living room.

Kagome stared at the spot where he cousin had been moments before, caught in a mixture of anger and embarrassment. Of course he didn't know what she was talking about. She sighed and shook her head willing down her blush.

"You could have just said so you ninny," Kagome admonished as she entered the living room once again, only to move into her bedroom.

"I could have, but then what would have been the fun?" Miroku called from the living room where he was slouched in a chair.

"Whatever….Come in here so I don't have to yell," Kagome requested as she opened her closet and pulled out a suitcase, she dropped the light bag on top of the bed and flipped it open.

When Miroku entered the room she continued, "I was referring to Sesshomaru….and what he said about the baby. Do you think he would have really killed it?" She paused what she was doing to watching him.

Miroku sighed and scratched his forehead. His brows crinkled in thought and after what seemed like ages to Kagome he finally answered, with a sigh.

"He's a good being Kagome…"

"That's not what I asked," Kagome retorted as she gripped the side of her suitcase and tried to keep her face neutral. She so wanted the answer to be no. Because she could never accept him if that were the case…. She just couldn't accept someone who would ruin an innocent life for his own selfish gain. Sure she knew he was cruel and harsh but this was entirely different…

Miroku sighed and slumped on the bed, his brows creased.

Kagome realised he was thinking and willed her body to move. She knew he wouldn't have rushed out an answer to her. It wasn't his style, he thought things through…and she could trust him to be honest with her. She moved towards her draws and pulled one open. With detached motions she proceeded to scope the clothes out and load them into the case which lay on her bed.

It seemed like he was taking forever to answer and she was just about to prod him again when he sighed and shifted to face her with a helpless shrug.

"I don't know Kagome…" He finally gave out releasing a shaky breath, "I honestly don't know. A part of me thinks that he meant it..-"

"Oh gods…." Kagome muttered out as she collapsed on the bed, "I was afraid you might say that…." She moaned miserably, "Christ Miroku, how could you work for a man like that? I thought you did part time training to become a monk and what not… I don't have proper miko training but I sure as hell know that that would be wrong! And I mean you had to know what he was like…you must have known. How could you have worked for him…let me work for him," Kagome rambled off in a pathetic stream of emotions that were just too much for her.

"Now hold on, you knew what kind of character he was when you started this job, and secondly I warned you against working for him, the pressure and what not….you cant blame me for you problems Kagome," Miroku reprimanded lightly but firmly.

Kagome groaned and covered her face, "I know…I'm sorry…" She whined pitifully.

There was silence for a moment, and Kagome didn't mind because she was just feeling too much right now and she didn't want to cry, because she swore she was going run dry up like a glass of water in the Sahara.

"Now hold on," Miroku stated reaching over to gently nudge his distraught cousin, in the panic of a man who hated a woman's tears, "I said only a part of me. And that's because I recognise that he's demon, but the other part of me thinks….needs to believe that he didn't mean it."

Kagome sniffed and looked up to her cousin, "But how do you know for sure?"

"He's the only one that can answer that Kagome…." Miroku gave with a sigh, "But for my part, I'd have faith in him that he wasn't going to."

"Gatsu was demon and he was objecting to it…therefore Sesshomaru-."

"Was in a fit…. He risked having everything taken away from him-."

"But the baby would have-."

"Would have fixed it, yes… but it would have been hanyou..."

"Well what the hell is his problem with humans?" Kagome cried in frustration as she threw her hands up in the air.

Miroku shook his head with a small laugh, "Really if you want this marriage to work, you need to start communicating with your spouse instead of your cousin."

"Haha Miroku, very funny," Kagome admonished tossing a pillow half heartedly at him. Gods she was no closer than she had been in the first place, "But you think he didn't mean it?" she prompted sitting up.

Miroku scratched the back of his head, "Basically…" he muttered out unsurely.

Kagome nodded and straightened. She rubbed a hand over her outfit, "Well that's good then….that's good…" She muttered out trying to collect the thoughts that were moving too quickly for her, "yea… that's good….but not for sure…"

"Kagome, talk to Sesshomaru…." Miroku stated calmly as he rested an arm on her shoulder, "It's the only way to get any answers…. And I'm sure there will be good ones."

"Why do I get the feeling that you know the answers already?" Kagome asked spinning to pin her cousin with an accusing glare. She tugged upon another draw and scooped out another arm full of clothes.

Miroku chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head, "Oh what's that?" He asked pointing to the bed.

Kagome rolled her eyes but looked anyways, "Mama sent it over," she stated as she dumped the clothes in the bag, "It's the journal of the only miko to ever get pregnant for a youkai….its turning out to be a real charming story….."

"Hn…I can sense the spiritual powers that protect it…" Miroku observed going over to the book and looking at it closely, he didn't touch it though. He just plopped down beside it.

"I hope you aren't trying to get me to talk to Sesshomaru because of some crazy notion that I like him…" Kagome warned as she got out another case and began to load it up.

"Oh course not…" Miroku answered sounding anything but believable.

Kagome paused to glare at him, "Well I don't!" She said with a huff a blush staining her cheeks.

"Sure…. "

"I said I don't!" Kagome basically screamed as she moved back and forth.

"And I'm agreeing with you…" Miroku answered with a smirk.

"No, you're being sarcastic. And I'm telling you I don't…" Before Miroku could answer Kagome's cell phone rang. Dumping the clothes in the bag she hurriedly picked it up and answered, "Hello? Sango!"

Miroku pointed to the living room. Kagome nodded and watched as he grabbed the full suitcase and pulled it out of the bed room.

"No I'm good I'm glad that you called….yea…work is well…hey what are you doing in the next half hour or so?" Kagome asked looking at her watch, "Yea I have a lot to tell you…. Yea…ok I'll meet you at your place. Half hour…"

Kagome hung up the phone and quickly finished packing her clothes. Once she was done she picked up the book that had been resting in her bed, and went to place it back in its box.

"Miroku, can you um… get everything over to Sesshomaru's?" Kagome asked.

"I take it your not coming?" Miroku questioned back hesitantly as he picked up another of her large cases.

"Nah...I'll be over a little later; I want to speak to Sango…."

"Ah…the charming lady Sango. Give her my greetings."

"What is with the old English?" Kagome asked with a roll of her eyes as she grabbed her keys and her hand bag, "Just lock up for me…and whatever you do make sure that this gets there….put it on my bed or something," Kagome asked as she pointed to the box which she had just closed.

"Alright fine. But just tell her…"

"Fine, I'll tell her. Tell Sesshomaru I might spend the night with her….well I'll need something to wear tomorrow-."

"Not a good Idea…." Miroku warned putting a hand out and pausing her journey to the bags.

"Well why not?" Kagome asked.

"Think about it, the major press release of the century, everyone is going to want to see you…see him…they'll be on you like blood-hounds, the best place for you to be is at his home, where they can't get to you and there can be no casualties…"

Kagome pouted and stomped her feet in irritation, "Fine….just another way he takes over my life I presume…tell him I'll be late then. Thanks Miroku you're the best."

"Yea. Sure… says the girl as she leaves her cousin to fend off the blood thirst demon who is missing his girlfriend….what have I done to deserve this? I am but a humble monk…" Miroku muttered to himself. Then dropped the suitcase and made for the fridge….he'd need a snack for compensation.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Sesshomaru sat across from Gatsu, who he had called back to the house. The black haired demon was looking at him contemplatively while he swirled the drink around in his glass, causing the ice to clatter against the transparent bonds.

"No there isn't anything in the will that stipulates you must be mated…." Gatsu answered positively.

"You are sure of this?" Sesshomaru questioned as he read over some of the documents he had brought from the office.

"Yes, absolutely. I've gone over the thing with a fine tooth comb, so has Miroku…."

"And there should be no more future problems?"

"None," Gatsu stated shifting uncomfortably, he took a gulp of his drink, and his locks swished around in a nervous motion, "No, no more problems…after all you have an heir now…"

"Dr. Fuji has called you with the results then?" Sesshomaru asked uninterestedly as he continued to read over the documents. He already knew the answer to the blood test he had asked Dr. Fuji to do.

"Yes, the child she carries is definitely yours."

"You will contact Dr. Yamaha about another procedure and make sure this one is planned properly," Sesshomaru muttered as he re-read a section he had missed.

"Another procedure?" Gatsu asked observing Sesshomaru from beneath his lashes. There wasn't a shift in his boss's demeanour and he prodded again, "Whatever for?"

"Surely you don't think I'll let a hanyou take over my work…" Sesshomaru dismissed flippantly. He looked up from his papers to give a Gatsu a piercing stare.

Gatsu lurched upwards in his seat, some of his drink splashing over the edge to dampen the soft carpet. "What of Kagome's babe then?" he asked his hair swishing angrily about him.

"He will be well taken care of," Sesshomaru retorted smoothly, his eyes narrowed slightly though at the anger that was evident in his advisor, as always Gatsu was an open book.

"So you intend to make a clone, and turn your own son down?" Gatsu almost growled at him, his grip on his glass tightened and faint hair line cracks began to appear on the tumbler.

"I will not abandon the pup, he and his mother shall be taken care of," Sesshomaru answered long-sufferingly. Had he not known Gatsu for so long, the demon would be missing several parts for grating on his nerves this much.

Gatsu took a deep breath and took a long gulp of his drink, "So you only use this child as an escape goat? Then why not treat it as you would any other woman in this situation?"

"Any other woman would not have a child."

"You are a fool Sesshomaru!" Gatsu shouted enraged as he slammed the glass down on the desk that separated them. The glass shattered sending the ice and liquid all over the wooden surface. He grabbed his brief case and moved to the door, "I'll give you two weeks Sesshomaru…you think about it. Two weeks, then if you ask I'll go ahead and make the arrangements."

Sesshomaru growled, "I am not paying you-."

"You don't pay your friends Sesshomaru," Gatsu yelled at him, "Had this been about the job we both know I wouldn't give a shit. This is not about the job. Two weeks."

"You are grating on my nerves…." Sesshomaru growled out as he stood over his desk his claws clenched.

"Then let Miroku do it," Gatsu spat back evenly, his hair moving in a mass of furry that almost looked like the hissing of snakes, "But he wouldn't cause Kagome is his cousin…therefore you are stuck with my offer. Two weeks Sesshomaru… and Inuyasha was a pup at the time, the sooner you learn that, the better you and your son will be."

Sesshomaru growled in irritation but Gatsu had already slammed the door, and he could hear that the demon was out of the house anyways. Acid leaked from his claws disintegrating the already ruined papers. He growled at his loss of control and stormed out of his study.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

"So the baby is his?" Sango asked slowly, looking at Kagome closely for confirmation.

Kagome nodded and pushed another spoon of ice cream in her mouth miserably, "Yes, but that's not the worst of it…." Kagome moaned. Sango nodded for her to continue scooping out her own share of sweet goodness, "I think I might like him Sango…I mean, I'm not entirely sure and he's irritating half of the time… he's cold and heartless-."

"Kagome, Kagome if he were all those things you wouldn't possibly like him!" Sango cried with a chuckle as she shifted on the bed, so that her legs were no longer crammed under her, "besides you two would make a great couple…he is really cute you know."

"Since when did you think he was cute?" Kagome asked with a disbelieving look as she jabbed her spoon in Sango's direction.

Sango shrugged and rolled her eyes, "Since…since – he's always been cute… and besides a relationship….that is not to some psycho will do you good. You two would make a lovely couple…" Sango reassured confidently with a nod of the head.

"You said he was a cold hearted prick, and probably the anti-Christ," Kagome reminded her waving her spoon at her best friend accusingly.

Sango snickered and almost choked trying to recover her cool, "Um…welll…" she muttered searching for some form of excuse, "Ok he is…. But I never said anti-Christ…I said ice lord."

Kagome rolled her eyes at her friend and tossed one of the pillows at her. Sango broke down into a fit of laughter and Kagome couldn't help but smile along with her.

Moments later and the two sobered up, "But Sango what if he really meant what he said about the baby? What if he really does hate humans and hanyou?"

"Well at least he won't be a psycho," Sango muttered out with a shrug. Kagome gave her a blank stare that was bordering uninterested. Kagome sighed and stared down despondently at the ice cream. Sango waved her hands as a sign of surrender, "Ok fine. But I can't tell you if he meant it or not… The best thing to do is speak to him about it…everything. I mean loving a person is about knowing their faults and choosing whether you can live with them."

"Now wait a minute! I said I liked him…not that I loved him!" Kagome cried going cherry red and waving her hands around in a desperate attempt to get her friend to understand.

"Uh-huh…." Sango muttered sarcastically.

"I don't."

"Well I'm sure…that's why you're both getting engaged."

"Hey! Now you know that's not real…it's just pretend," Kagome muttered out.

"Right……"

"Sango!"

"Ok fine, whatever you say. You two will be home tomorrow, talk to him then," Sango stated with a shrug as she dug into the ice cream.

"You're so unbelievable… oh Miroku said hi," Kagome piped just remembering her cousin's message.

Sango blushed and looked away muttering pervert under her breath. Kagome giggled and pushed her friend fondly, "You so like him…"

"I do not!" Sango cried, "He's a pervert…."

"You said he was cute…."

"I think Kirara is cute….that doesn't mean anything- you know what, watch the movie!" Sango cried turning her attention to the television that was until this moment going un-noticed by the chattering girls.

Kagome giggled but obliged her friend and turned to the television set.

-

-

Author's Corner

-

-

Okies! Another chapter on the done mode! This one is 30 pages…I know its not much in terms of the romance side, but its getting them to some key points in their relationship…. And thanks for all the fabulous reviews! I loved them so much….however there are some problems that peoples have been having.

**THE KIKYO PART OF THE STORY:**

Okies, I did the journal in a way where it wouldn't take too much of my time….so I actually just wrote it as if you were reading an actual book, and then the parts where I wanted to elaborate I switched to Kikyo's point of view. This is differentiated by her switching from third to first person, and the conversations taking place inside quotes instead of just a summery. I apologise for the confusion, I guess it means that I didn't do a very good job with making the differentiation clear… I'll try and do better in the other chapters.


	21. Glimpse of the past

-

-

Chapter 21

Glimpse of the Past

-

-

Kagome picked at the breakfast that was laid out before her. She glanced at the clock and rolled her eyes, well it was more like midday, but despite that fact she had only woken up moments ago.

She popped one of the grapes in her mouth and continued to stare off into the distance. Before nodding her head, reaching over and dialling Mizuki. Kagome plopped back into the soft head board that was more like a large cushion than anything else.

Her room was large, only slightly smaller than Sesshomaru's. She still thought an oversized elephant could fit in the place. The room was a soft yellow, that was almost a cream, very delicate and light, yet it was warm. Accenting that was the furniture, all a deep wood brown colour, and all carved with intricate designs. Her windows were framed by heavy drapes, now pulled back to allow the light to filter in through the sheers that lay beneath. The space was further decorated with gorgeous paintings that seemed to match the theme carved into the furnishing. Huge dogs in various poses, sometimes in groups, sometimes single. She was glad though that this room lacked the battle scenes that she had seen on other walls of the house. All the paintings were harmonious, and had a gentle feel to them.

Her favourite however was mounted over a fire place, in front of a sitting area which was at the foot of her bed. It was of two Inu-demons in full form stretched out on a grassy plain dotted with brightly coloured flowers their bodies entwined with each other. Three small children, obviously youkai in human form were captured in play, frolicking through the grass, while they're parents watched.

Her bed was her next favourite part of the room, it was large queen sized, and held tones of pillows of various dimensions. A light silky curtain fell from the canopy. It was currently tied back to the post with its heavy counter part.

Her room had four doors to it, one lead out into another large room, which was barren and waiting her decorating touches. It was where her precious baby would be, the other lead into Sesshomaru's room, Kagome supposed that one was bolted. The third lead into a small but comfortable bathroom and the fourth door to the hall.

"Come in!" Kagome called at the tiny tap on the door.

Mizuki pushed the door open and bowed to Kagome, "you wanted me?" She asked straightening from the dip that she had fallen into.

"Yes please, and you don't have to bow…" Kagome offered, "It must be taxing on the knees after all." Mizuki stared at her for a moment before blushing and nodding, "Is Sesshomaru here?"

"Yes, he's in the study," Mizuki offered with a small smile, "Is your meal to your liking?" She asked her brows furrowed at the progress, or lack of progress Kagome had made with breakfast.

"Huh?" Kagome asked not picking up the source of Mizuki's question. She looked at her almost untouched meal and blushed, "Yea it is…I just have a lot on my mind…" she muttered out with a sigh as she shoved her food around a little again, "Can you tell him I want to talk to him when I'm done?" Kagome asked miserably.

Mizuki nodded her head, "Of course. Please do try and eat, you must keep your strength up for the pup, and just remember that us youkai aren't as bad as huma- we can be made out to be… I'm sure you needn't worry about whatever it is so much, after all we don't want a fretful little one…" Mizuki muttered out fidgeting from side to side, obviously uncomfortable with the long speech.

Kagome smiled at her, "Thanks Mizuki I'll try," she acknowledged.

Mizuki relaxed and smiled back, before nodding her head and bustling from the room, no doubt to deliver Kagome's message. Kagome stared at her food. She took a sip of her milk.

"OK little guy, breakfast a shower and then it's off to see your dad…" Kagome muttered to her stomach.

There was a flurry of movement and Kagome smiled. At least one of them was excited about the upcoming meeting.

Breakfast went by slowly, until finally everything was gone. She had showered instead of having a soak, for going stalling any longer. Kagome tugged on a light summer dress that she had packed and marched out the door her fists gripped in determination, she was going to solve everything today.

Her steps were quick and light as she padded down the hall. With a tiny knock she shoved the door to Sesshomaru's study open.

Sesshomaru glanced up from the papers he had been going over at the sudden interruption to his routine. He regarded his assistant silently. Her face was set in determination and she had a recognisably stubborn glint in her eyes. He yearned half heartedly for the days when women were seen and didn't speak. He glanced back to his work, she would speak in due time, and he needn't worry himself about it until then.

"Were you serious?" Kagome asked marching over to the desk. She pulled herself up to her full height attempting to present herself imposingly.

Sesshomaru didn't glance upwards from his work, "Did you not learn the basics of communication?"

Kagome glared at him and rolled her eyes. She sighed deflating a little, she had done it again. She had made that same blanket statement as if he were following her train of thoughts. With a huff she plopped into one of the available chairs.

"I meant the thing with the baby," Kagome bit out grudgingly. He could have corrected her nicer, "Did you really mean to kill it?"

"Does the pup not still kick inside you?" Sesshomaru questioned flatly. He had no wish to get into this conversation. There was also a prickling sense of unease lingering in the back of his mind. He supposed that was an attribute of Kagome. There was also unbounded excitement and joy. He narrowed his eyes at the last mixture and could feel the beginning of a headache.

"W…well yes!" Kagome cried waving him aside a tinge of exasperation colouring her voice, "That's not what concerns me. What concerns me is would he still be there if I had been another woman? Some random woman; who you had no prior knowledge of."

"The event is passed," Sesshomaru stated simply. She had no need to worry for some woman who was perfectly safe. Nor did she have the right to pester him with her over active emotions. Anger surged to the fore front next, with small tinge of discomfort and alarm.

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome, her body was tensed and her vein pulsating. She was angry not alarmed or in any amount of discomfort. Sesshomaru closed his eyes trying to sort through the emotions that were playing in his head; it wasn't possible for her to be feeling alarm.

Getting up he ignored her irritated speech.

"Stand," Sesshomaru commanded cutting off her babble.

Kagome almost chocked at the sudden interruption to her tirade. She gazed at him in confusion, not sure if she had heard him correctly since she had been speaking.

"Stand," Sesshomaru commanded again.

"Why?" Kagome asked hesitantly as she slowly stood.

"Lay in the couch."

Kagome's brows knitted in confusion. Sesshomaru could pick up on that too, but with the confusion was an irritated uneasy disgruntlement.

Kagome bit her lips uncertainly, but made her way to the couch. She positioned herself carefully on the couch, stretching out her body as he had instructed. She looked to him for further instruction, curios as to what had gotten into him.

"You were taught the art of meditation?"

"Yes, all mikos have to learn it. It's how we gain control of our powers, enough not to fry everything we touch," Kagome explained quickly, wanting to get that bit of speech out of the way so she could move on, "I don't see what that has to do with any-."

"Calm yourself then. As if going into a meditative state, clear your mind and let go of your emotions."

Kagome regarded him silently for a moment. She wanted her answer and a part of her wanted to demand it from him. But then she was also insanely curious, his new found spontaneity had peaked her inquisitive nature beyond reason.

Mind made up, Kagome nodded her head. She slowly released the tension from her body taking, deep calming breaths. She closed her eyes. Her breathing steadied. Sesshomaru watched as she concentrated going into the light trance required for meditation. He felt her energies begin to align and then the torrent of emotions was gone.

He almost sighed in relief as the emotions left his being, but his peace was short lived. A sudden fear drenched in panic leapt up to take its place, it almost blinded him. His youkai jumped to the forefront with a howl and Sesshomaru had a hard time to restrain it, its yowls for the pup reverted through his head sending an instant spam of pain through him. Kagome's body tensed and he knew she felt it too.

"Don't lose concentration," Sesshomaru cautioned before she could snap out of the state he needed her in.

Her breathing steadied again, and he knew she had heard him. He looked to her stomach that fluttered about with uneasy movement. The ripples moving from one end to the other in rapid succession; the panicked rhythm mimicked the one in his head. The fear intensified and Sesshomaru felt the prickling of youkai and miko powers rising. A small barrier attempted to come into being before bursting away. The panicked emotions could almost take form into sound now, small panicked fearful yips and yelps. His beast lurched forward with a mighty growl that ripped even from his throat, his eyes bled red.

Kagome yelped and gasped like a dying woman her body flew forward. She was enveloped by Sesshomaru's arms. A light sheen of sweat broke out onto her forehead, her stomach muscles fluttered about uneasily. His beast placed light kisses to her neck, where the flesh pulsated against his lips rapidly.

"Was that him?" Kagome asked through ragged breaths, her arms dropping to her stomach to caress where she could, her finger's dallying around the larger clawed hand that was also massaging the flesh to her stomach. His light kisses aroused no sexual desire in her but seemed like a cool rag being pressed to heated flesh.

"Yes," Sesshomaru muttered breathlessly. Kagome could tell he was obviously in awe of it too, "that was our pup…." He untangled himself from her, eyes pressed shut; he sat back on his hunches.

Kagome nodded her head. She had felt him. He was so scared and for a moment she had been too lost in her trance to help him. She mewled softly; she was so hot, so undeniably hot. She could feel him now different from herself; he was still in a panic. She gasped trying to find a way to console him, but the heat was making her disorientated, she felt like she was burning.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru questioned in panic as her body convulsed violently, she shuddered into spasms, and her eyes rolled back and closed. Sesshomaru scoped her into his arms and almost yelped her body was hot to the touch, and had the faint burns of miko powers.

He rushed from the study and almost bumped into Mizuki. He breezed past her and into his personal chambers, within seconds the pipe was on, cold liquid filled the tub. Stepping into the large space he lowered Kagome into the water. Her body shook uncontrollably and her muscles seemed to bulge and tense, jumping beneath his hands. A hiss left her closed lips and her eyes shifted under heavy lids.

The panic was still there. He extended his own aura to blanket hers in a protective state,

"Calm yourself," He murmured into her ear, his voice tinged with that of his beast. He nuzzled the side of her neck and continued to wet her with the cold water hoping to sooth the heated skin.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Mizuki's concerned voice called from outside the door.

"Fetch the Doctor," Sesshomaru ordered not even the least bit irritated that she had breeched his personal space without permission. His sensitive hearing could pick up her hurried footsteps as Mizuki seemed to fly out of the room and to the nearest phone.

It took an eternity for Dr. Fuji to enter the bathroom, and Sesshomaru turned to glare at the old owl.

"What kept you?" He snapped his beast surging forth in rage at the delay.

"Beg your pardon, my old bones don't move quite as fast as they used to," Dr. Fuji stated trying to appease the rattled demon. He was in no mood to anger the young lord, especially when he seemed irritable already, if his red eyes were anything to go by at least.

"Let me have her," Dr. Fuji requested gesturing to Kagome.

"Check her here," Sesshomaru commanded his voice gravely and two toned under the interference of his more primal half.

With a sigh the doctor moved forward. He took a thermometer from his bag, opening her lips he placed it inside her mouth, "Hold it there," he instructed Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru complied with the order and watched as Dr. Fuji went about checking her vitals. In a short time he ordered her removed from the bath. The doctor waited outside the room while Sesshomaru removed the wet garments and clad her in his own. Once given permission to enter he returned and continued his checks.

Two hours later and the doctor shook his head, "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with her. The pup is fine, his heart rate is good."

"Why hasn't she awoken?" Sesshomaru growled his voice warped by the intervention of his beast.

Dr. Fuji looked helplessly at the lord, "She seems to be resting. You have put her through quite a taxing ordeal as well as the pup. It was extremely dangerous of you to cut him off from his mother even if it was only momentarily. You should know how much a developing pup depends on his mother."

Sesshomaru growled at the reprimand and his beast whined at the truthfulness of it, "I did not cut him off, I was there."

"You know very well you are but a speck on the pup's consciousness, there but not tangible enough," Dr. Fuji reprimanded, "I suggest you wait until his communication with you matures naturally. In the mean time watch her. If there is any change notify me. In my opinion they both just need rest."

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Kagome groaned and opened her eyes. Her throat felt dry. She brought her hand to her neck and rubbed her aching flesh.

"What is it?"

"Water…" Kagome muttered out. A moment later and the cool firmness of a glass was pressed to her lips, she opened her mouth and greedily gulped down the contents before plopping onto the bed. The water was like a rain in the dessert. She sighed and closed her eyes before slowly opening them, wondering who had helped her.

"Do you need more?" Sesshomaru asked as he set the glass down. Mizuki had brought the pitcher in, filled with ice insisting that Kagome might need it. Most of the ice was gone now, but the water itself was none the hotter.

Kagome shook her head with a brilliant blush. She yawned a little, "no thanks…" she muttered out, "What…what happened?"

"I made you separate your thoughts from the pup…and I- This Sesshomaru apologies, it was stupid of me."

Kagome looked at him funnily, not quite understanding what he was saying. In fact she didn't have a clue what he meant. After all she couldn't be separated from the baby. She bit her lips and decided to ignore it; it was much too early to be trying to decipher Sesshomaru. "You never answered my question," she muttered out softly. Since he was feeling so odd she might as well exploit it.

Sesshomaru grimaced at the unpleasant topic. He looked away his arms folded as he stared out the window. He did not truly wish to answer the question, because the answer itself was humiliating.

"Do you think Gatsu, or a monk would kill an unborn child?" He questioned out.

Kagome blinked in surprise as he stated softly what her cousin had also admitted, he would never kill an unborn child. She shook her head and Sesshomaru nodded before settling back into the bed. Kagome's eyes rounded. So he was throwing a fit? He demanded it because he knew it wouldn't be done. The great Sesshomaru had been having a tantrum. She peered at him her lips tilting in a bit of smile. He glowered at her and she knew he knew that she knew. He glared at her daring her to say anything.

"Have you thought of what to get Inuyasha yet?" Kagome asked with a small smile instead of antagonising him about it.

"He has enough."

"Sesshomaru he is your brother!" Kagome cried in frustration as she plopped down in the bed with a grunt. She looked at him from the corners of her eyes before flopping onto her side to face him, "Why do you hate him so? Or rather why do you pretend to hate him so-."

"Do not make assumptions about me," Sesshomaru growled.

"I will make assumptions," Kagome cried out poking him in the chest, "I will assume any bloody thing I want, until you give me a reason not to." She sat up in the bed and looked down at him, her features morphed into a mixture of anger and sadness, "Why do you hate him Sesshomaru?"

"He's hanyou…."

"Our son is hanyou!" Kagome cried, she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach, "This, he is hanyou… will you hate him too?" she asked imploringly her eyes begging him for some unknown thing.

Sesshomaru frowned as the pup moved beneath his hands. It kicked and he could feel its excitement, despite its disgruntlement at its mother's upset. Now that he knew the distinctions between the two strains that bombarded his mind, the pup seemed clear as day. He had spent the time Kagome had been asleep sending soothing nudges along the connection until it had settled, and even then the beast had continued. He rubbed the fluttering flesh softly, careful not to prick her skin.

Before he drew back his hand and glanced away, "He will be weak…" Sesshomaru muttered out harshly, his hands balled into fists. His claws dug into his flesh and small droplets of blood beaded around the deadly talons.

"He doesn't need to be strong," Kagome muttered once again taking his hand, and trying to open the tightly clenched fists. She wiggled her finger between his, and he opened his hand not wanting to scratch her.

"He won't be able to protect anything, weak and useless," Sesshomaru stated harshly.

Kagome gasped at the vicious words, "Don't say that…" she muttered out softly as if apart of her was braking. A tinge of fear issued from the pup.

"Even now it is afraid….it is and will always be useless," Sesshomaru grounded out turning to face her, his gold eyes steely.

Raring back, Kagome slapped him soundly across the face before allowing the tears to fall from her eyes and streak down her cheeks, "Don't you ever say that." She growled out at him. She sounded strong despite the tremble in her voice.

He reached for her absently. Kagome shook him away, "Your scaring the pup."

"I'm scaring him?" Kagome yelled her fists clenched, "I'm not scaring him! You're scaring him! He isn't even born yet and you've rejected him! Why are you even in here with me? Huh? You have no intention to make him your heir do you? At least not if you can help it… right?" Kagome asked her eyes suddenly lighting as if she was finally seeing him for the first time, "You know what Sesshomaru? As soon as your birthday passes….and you have your inheritance… I'm taking my son, and we're leaving."

Sesshomaru growled as he felt his pup's fear triple, "You are scaring him," He hissed out warningly to her, sitting up so that she could get a good view of the fangs that he flashed at her, demanding her submission.

"Why do you give a shit?" Kagome challenged back, thrusting her face to his in an ardent show of un-submissive fury.

They held each other's gaze for a while before Kagome finally sighed and looked away, "Sesshomaru…. What the hell is wrong with you?" Kagome asked, "Cause I cant do this…I cant keep trying to figure you out… you… you make me….tired…I just cant-."

"You will not take my son," Sesshomaru growled out with finality.

"Why do you want him?" Kagome asked, "You'll still have your birth right."

Sesshomaru glared at her. He didn't not know why he wanted him. He could see in her eyes that she was going to leave, leave him, and take his pup with her. His youkai roared, but it was all noise in his head, unintelligible, and full of pain.

"I don't know," Sesshomaru muttered out. It was a shot in the dark. She had told him once that she was his friend. He had promised to be open with her, he didn't know if their fight negated it, but he didn't want them gone.

"You don't know?" Kagome asked unimpressed. She shook her head and shuffled away from him. Her eyes steely and jaws set.

Sesshomaru reached out for her and grabbed her arm, stopping her movement. She didn't turn to face him and their silence seemed to stretch for eternity, "It hurt to think you would leave… leave and take him… for a moment….I couldn't breathe…it felt, it felt like when-." Sesshomaru stopped and let her arm go. He turned away, "go. Take him and go. This Sesshomaru needs no one. You are both replaceable."

"It felt like what Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked turning to face him. She was pleading again. His words there might be some hope for him after all…his words had been so sincere that she knew that he wasn't just trying to get her to stay for his father's will, he meant them, "Sesshomaru….please tell me?"

"Do you know why hanyous are worthless Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked despondently, "It is because they ruin everything they touch…. They are weak, they cant protect anything, and they weaken others…."

"Sesshomaru…." Kagome muttered shaking her head in pity. It was such a sad thing for him to say. His shoulders squared and he continued to face away from her his back rigid as he sat up on the other end of the bed.

"When Inuyasha was born…. I was a little over eight, did you know that?" Sesshomaru grounded out the question coloured by years of suppressed hurt and hatred, "My father never mated my mother Kagome. She lived with him for sixty three years and he never mated her. Do you know what it means in the olden days for a woman to live with a man without marriage?"

Kagome bit her lips. She knew that back then, it was a crime worse than murder. Youkai societies tended to be even more judgemental. With out a mating bond the woman was being used. Youkai women were especially liberal and free due to their fierce nature. She would be weak in youkai standard to allow a male to use her as such. To stop the possibility of finding her soul mate.

"She became ill in my sixth year and died…. My father met Izayoi in my eighth year and within that year he bestowed on her the honour he refused to give my mother. He mated her…his excuse had been the hanyou whelp in her stomach. He did not want her to suffer un-justly," Sesshomaru interrupted the speech with a short bark of harsh laughter, "her suffering would have been somehow worse than my mothers. He spurred my rejections and I spurred the woman, even as she moved about our home attempting to reach out. I hated her. Do you know what it is to forget your mother Kagome?"

Golden eyes fixed on her, "to forget almost everything about her. Every time you close your eyes to imagine her, the picture that swarms your mind a different woman? The very one who further doomed her reputation?

To not be able to remember her except a lingering scent; too faint to trace or name. To have Izayoi's face replace hers in mind. To see portraits of the woman who took her place adorn the walls, where none of your mother ever stood?

In retrospect she was not a deviant woman. She was soft natured, put up with my constant blows to her pride as well her son. I was irritated with her. Her ever forgiving eyes, so I stopped feeling for her. Do you know how irritated a person can become when you respond to them with no emotion? My father could not stand it.

I defied her at every opportunity. She was giving charge to watch me when my father was out. I would leave for days at a time. Just to show her incapability, laugh at her while I watched from a far as she and her bastard pup searched for me.

During one of my bought away from home. I was met with an older, stronger demon, desperate to show that he could take over the west, so desperate he would attack the stated heir. I slew him of course, but with great injury to myself.

Izayoi found me, in one of her desperate and unnecessary searches. She cared for me as she would Inuyasha. While not entirely redeemed she became acceptable.

But do you know what is absolutely unacceptable to humans Kagome? Or at least humans back then? A demon's whore.

One of the generals that commanded Izayoi's armies and a halfbreed Naraku lead a revolt against my father. Naraku was the true master mind behind the plot. He was human turned demon, made stronger by each demon he sucked in.

He and the general constructed the plan. The general lured my father out with false promises of peace between demons and humans. Weakened by his need to protect his hanyou and human, he couldn't smell the deceit on the loathsome thing. He fell right into their trap.

While he was away, Naraku and a portion of the army stormed the castle. The guards on duty were out numbered and unprepared. Youkai battles are done with honour, so no large swarms of soldiers guards any castle... Naraku knew this.

The castle was breeched easily. The noise woke me from my sleep, and I was tossed into battle.

Out of a sense of duty, I went towards Izayoi's room. She was being cornered by the stupid hanyou. Its desire a worthless stone heirloom of hers which he thought had mystical powers.

He must have had fourteen rouge demons and men alike in that room to corner a human woman. I fought my way into the room and the soldiers under Naraku's control attacked.

The vile creature attacked Izayoi and Inuyasha, while I -their obvious defender was occupied. The hanyou tried to get the stupid jewel by taking it from her neck… directly. She threw herself in front of her worthless son, it wouldn't have done any good… Naraku's blade was too sharp. I leapt forward to block the attack, I lost my arm, but only Inuyasha's head was spared."

Kagome gasped at the gruesome picture he painted. She placed a hand to her throat as if feeling the blade against her own skin. His posture was rigid and his back was still turned to her.

"Had he been a youkai child, he would have been able to wield the sword father granted him. He would have been able to hold his own. He would have sensed the attack and turned, his mother would have no need to throw herself in the way. I would not have been shamed and have this mark of failure against my name-."

"Oh Sesshomaru, no one could have said you failed under those circumstances. How old were you then? Eighteen, in human years?-."

"A youkai unable to protect his family is a disgrace!" Sesshomaru roared at her, he spin to face her and Kagome jumped back from the vicious movements his eyes were blood red and his aura pulsated and flared against her own with suppressed aggression.

Kagome shivered slightly at the feel of it. She realised this was thin ice. Maybe she would have been better calling a shrink. She swallowed thickly and inched towards him. Seeing as he didn't out right attack. She pulled his head forward into a hug despite the stiffness of his limbs and rubbed soothing circles along his shoulders and back.

"Then that is the problem isn't it? Not that Inuyasha was hanyou…. but that you lost your family."

"Because of two incompetent Hanyou," Sesshomaru growled removing himself from her hold. Kagome pulled him back before he got too far, he growled threateningly and his youkai pushed against her.

Kagome's own aura flared up to meet his, "There are evil hanyou, humans and youkai alike. Evil is innate to any race."

"And strength is innate to others. Had he been youkai the castle would not have been burnt-."

"How old were you?" Kagome asked softly.

"Seventeen," was the muffled replied and Kagome thought he almost sounded tired.

She ran her hand through his hair and nodded, "Which would have made Inuyasha ten or nine? Sesshomaru there is no child on earth that could defend anyone at that age…especially with that entire trauma… and I'm sure he wasn't just standing idly by…" Kagome could hardly picture Inuyasha as a bystander.

"He killed two out of twenty-five. A worthless, pathetic attempt," Sesshomaru growled his voice getting more strength, and then he pulled away from her and stood.

"If he was so worthless and pathetic, then why did you loose your arm to save him?"

"It was only to protect some semblance of my honour," Sesshomaru stated in a flat voice as he moved towards the door.

"True. But why loose your arm to save him? From my knowledge of youkai, it would have been an acceptable death for him to die in battle….you would have received no punishments for allowing him to fend for himself especially at such risk to yourself. Yet… you turned your back to the un-slain attackers to protect him. If he was completely worthless Sesshomaru, why? Why'd you do it?"

Kagome could see the tick of his jaw muscles as he clamped them shut. They stood in silence for a moment and it seemed to stretch on for a life time before he finally grounded out.

"Relax yourself; your emotions frighten the pup." With that he walked purposefully towards the door his gate strong and fast his posture still rigid.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"The hot spring," he answered in a clipped voice before leaving the room and slamming the door behind him.

Kagome stared after him before falling back into the bed with a tired sigh. Could he get any more complicated? She swallowed thickly the images he had described to her still fresh in her mind. It wasn't Inuyasha's fault… how could he not see that?

The ringing of the phone caused her to jump. Kagome glanced at it and bit her lip. She reached for the phone then hesitated. Should she answer? Well she did live here now. With a deep breath to sooth her rattled nerves she picked up the phone.

"Good morning Taisho residence," Kagome called into the phone.

"Oh my gosh Kagome!" Sango's voice squealed through the receiver. Kagome jumped a little at the volume and pulled the phone from her ear. She could hear Sango rattling on but the words were indistinct. Cautiously she put the phone back to her ear. Sango's voice once again filtered in, "That was the most amazing love story ever," she sighed blissfully, "sounds like you two really hit it off."

Kagome plopped back into the bed and rolled her eyes, "Sango you know that isn't true… or trust me you would have been the first to hear it."

Sango grunted on the other end of the line before her voice came back on, "Yea well it beats the current one you're stuck in, kind of like fast forwarding to the end, and sticking in some really sweet bits."

"We are not in love Sango," Kagome muttered out tiredly.

"Uh-huh," Sango answered much too readily for her to ever sound convincing, "Anyways you sound down, what's up? Is that prick messing with you?"

Kagome smiled at the protective hostility in her friend's voice and shook her head, then she answered into the phone, "Not exactly, it's complicated…" Kagome muttered out, "But anyways how was the interview I never got to see it…"

"What why?" Sango asked, and then continued anyways, "You know what don't tell me. Well the over all story was pretty nice… Miroku and what's his face-."

"Gatsu," Kagome interrupted to supply the name.

"Yea, Gatsu," Sango filled in, accepting the correction, "they handled it pretty well. I mean there were some annoying questions but over all pretty good."

"So, did people believe it?" Kagome asked.

"Yup I think they did. Someone even asked what they intended to do about the false reporting… well I don't recall the exact words but as it turns out, big law suite," Sango filled in, and Kagome could hear the clacking of keys as her friends typed.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Kagome asked jokingly, "actually working?"

"I watched it online. And I'm also not supposed to own my own weapon, but why let these things slow you down?" Sango asked, "But anyways speaking of work… the nuisance calls, catch you later ok?"

"Sure Sango. I'll speak to you later. Bye love."

Sango muttered another bye and then the line went dead. With a small smile Kagome hung up the phone. She sighed as she looked upwards at the ceiling. What should she do now? Should she go back to her room? No she wanted to be there when Sesshomaru got back… Kagome got up and headed to the door that interconnected the two rooms.

She frowned at the lock, it wasn't bolted. She turned the knob and entered her own chambers. She should speak to him about locking that. Then again what were the odds of Sesshomaru barging into her room uninvited? She made a soft snorting noise before going over to her nightstand and retrieving the journal which she had placed there. Kagome closed the door as she re-entered Sesshomaru's room.

She climbed back into the bed and adjusted the pillows behind her so that she could sit up. Once comfortable she flipped the book open. She had gotten a little more reading in, but not much. Finally she reached the last page. The familiar looking writing stared up at her from the pages and she glanced down at them submerging herself into the pages.

_This marks the sixtieth day of my living in a new cave with my mate. The sixtieth day of seeing nothing else but trees, him and or whatever little animal chooses to grace me with their presence. I feel I must be going insane. _

_I recognise that he is trying his best though, and cant be blamed, but it's a blasted cave! A cave in the middle of nowhere! Literally. I hate to think what would happen if I ruined one of my outfits._

Kagome smiled at the short entry. Ratansu had apparently found a cave for them to live in. The entry wasn't the usual love filled ones but at least she knew they had problems too, she couldn't help it but it seemed too cute. She turned the page and continued to the next entry.

_Today was one of the happiest of my lives! I finally got to kiss my carven home good bye. It started out like any other. Ratansu left to go do whatever it is youkai do in the forest. I still can't bring myself to ask what exactly it is they do in the forest. Silly isn't it?_

_He returned to me at around midday instead of his usually timing. He was all smiles and I thought with dread that he had found another bigger cave. Don't get me wrong I love the fact that he sought out a cave for me and all. But a girl needs more than caves! _

_He told me to pack my things. Then rushed about the hut packing more than I could ever manage in such a short time. His energy was making me giddy, literally. Then he swooped me up and our meagre belongings and we were off. I cant tell you how scary soaring from limb to limb is, its just one of those gut wrenching feelings you have to experience for yourself. The trip was over an hour long, which makes me think had this been normal transportation it would be about three days away. I was a little worried about moving so far from home, far from everyone, but I suppressed it. I would have him with me after all._

_When we stopped we were in a small clearing. By a hot spring, a tiny boat, which looked like it had been carved by claws was sitting on top of the water. The spring itself was wonderful, it was lined with grass and flowers, the water clear and undisturbed. It trickled off into a small brook that went further away. The spring was also huge, one of the largest I'd ever seen. Then I spotted it. A cave. The water flowed in and out of it, and the walls glistened, but it was a cave none the less._

_My disgruntlement must have showed on my face because I could hear him chuckle._

"_What's so funny?" Kikyo asked trying desperately to hide her upset and the impending doom which she felt at seeing the cave._

_Ratansu shook his head, and placed her lightly on the ground. He climbed into the small boat and held his hand out to her. Kikyo blushed and took the offered hand before stepping into the small vessel._

_Once she was properly seated he picked up the oar and began to row._

"_Nice to know you enjoyed our days in the cave as much as I did…" He muttered out smoothly._

_Kikyo's cheeks brightened three times more and she knew from the twinkle in his eye that the reference had been perverted, "I…I never said that I…well. Must you make such lewd reference to such things?" Kikyo snapped finally crossing her arms across her chest._

_He shook his head and continued to laugh lightly. The stone walls of the cave reflected the light from out side in tiny specks that looked like they were moving through a star lit cavern. Kikyo stared in awe at the space. It didn't take long for her mate to pull the boat into the shallow, he secured it onto a sharp rock jutting, that Kikyo could just barely make out._

"_We need some light in here…" Kikyo muttered._

_Ratansu shrugged and reached for her hands, "It can be remedied," he answered as he lifted her from the boat and placed her beside him. He took a moment to gather the things from the vessel before taking her hand and leading her away._

_Kikyo held his hand tightly as the last of the light disappeared. She didn't want to stub her toes or worse fall. He shifted so that one had was wrapped securely around her mid section and they continued on in this manner. Reaching out Kikyo couldn't touch the walls, finally though after a while of walking her finger tips brushed the rough surface and they continued to walk inwards. The carven lowered and her hands could touch the roof, and sometimes it widened and the roof rose. The sound of running water was almost every where along with faint drips. Kikyo closed her eyes, it was the same whether she opened or closed them, but she preferred them open._

"_So how do you like it so far?" Ratansu asked pausing for her to rest._

_Kikyo bit her lips. She looked around trying to find a word that wouldn't offend. She wasn't at all fond of caves and living in one for the last couple of months was by no means lovely. Plus there was the fact that she had been walking for what had to been for the last half hour without seeing anything._

"_Its… its um.. dark…and the entrance was pretty. The spring is really nice," Kikyo finally muttered out in a lame attempt not to wound her mate's pride._

_He chuckled good naturedly. Then he bent and took something up. A click later and the cavern was lit. The source of the light was a small lantern which he held from his claws._

"_You mean to say you had this the entire time?" Kikyo asked un-amused with walking through the dark._

"_Yup, couldn't remember where I put the flint stones," Ratansu stated undisturbed by her upset._

_Kikyo sighed long suffering, but didn't say anything further, after all what was the use? She snatched the lantern from him and he handed it over with out complaints. The cave was dank and musty smelling. Then the wide passage narrowed completely and branched off. Rantansu went left, keeping a firm hold on Kikyo. Kikyo followed him through the small opening and gasped. They were on a ledge just wide enough for two. Below, it fell off and the light couldn't even touch the bottom of the deep ravine. A crude wooden barrier had been placed up, but Kikyo doubted it could brace any weight at all._

"_I wont let you fall," Ratansu murmured to her before adjusting her, so that she was on the inside. He lead her along the ledge which finally stopped at a narrow opening. He went out first before reaching inside to help her out._

_Kikyo climbed out of the opening and stood on shaky legs, she blinked and brought her hand up to shade her eyes from the sun. Once the blinding light had receded she moved her hand and looked around. They were in a sort of clearing. Steep mountains loomed up from every side blocking out the outside world except for the brilliant sky above. _

_Large trees stretched upwards and brightly coloured birds sailed over head, some of which Kikyo could see in the trees where they sat in nests. The earth was covered in grass soft ferns and sweet smelling wild flowers. It smelled like a haven. The songs of the bird drifted to her ears. A small splash caught her attention, and she glanced sideways to see the ripples settling in a sizeable pond where a fish had just snatched something from the air and dived inwards. It was also warm and nice feeling._

_Kikyo stepped away from her mate in complete aw of the untouched paradise. Then she saw it between the trees. It was the most beautiful hut she had ever laid eyes on… It wasn't very big, or very straight, but she knew he had built it from scratch. _

_She turned wide eyes to him, full with love and adoration that it over came her, "you… you built this?" She asked her voice trembling with emotion._

_Ratansu made a sort of embarrassed snort, scratched the back of his head and looked away, "Its not as nice as your old one…" He commented softly, obviously the thought bothered him some what, "but you'd be safe here. The water will keep our scents away, and the winter wont bother us on account of the hot water. That pool over there isn't as hot as the one outside. But its warm enough for you to wash, and cool enough for fish to live. It's a little -."_

"_Its perfect!" Kikyo cried cutting him off with a passionate kiss. Ratansu wrapped her in his arm, and enjoyed the feel of it. Before she released him, much to his annoyance, with a happy giggle and ran towards the house._

_The house was five rooms big (the main room and four other side rooms), full of windows and it obviously was built to impose as little on the surroundings as possible, a fact Kikyo could appreciate. The rooms were empty, except for a bed made of fur which was the only adornment for one of the rooms. And some wood piled in the corner of the main room, which contained the cooking pit._

"_It's wonderful," Kikyo stated after she had finished her explorations with a happy sigh, "but why four rooms?"_

"_I don't intend to only have one pup," Ratansu stated in a non-challant voice as he went about tossing the things carelessly on the ground before plopping down._

_Kikyo blushed deeply and cleared her throat before looking away. _

"_There is a village not too far from here," Ratansu muttered softly as he sat down, "I'm good with my hands…. I can gather wood from the forest outside and make things. But they wont take kindly from buying things from a demon-."_

_Kikyo nodded her head, "I'll sell them," she stated understanding what he was asking of her._

"_I'll wait for you on the outskirts of the village, but any signs of trouble or upset…. And I want you to just forget about it. We can make a decent living with the provisions from the forest, and I'll find some other way to cloth you and the pup."_

"_Of course," Kikyo conceded with a nod, "but that might not be necessary. I am a miko after all, they will give me goods just to heal them."_

"_And how do you explain a pregnant miko, no family living in the middle of no where?"_

"_I could say my husband died…"_

_Ratansu growled, "No. I am not dead. And I can provide for my family just fine," he groused._

"_I never said you couldn't," Kikyo muttered with an exasperated sigh, "but you must understand that it's my duty to help people as a miko." _

"_People who would kill you and our pup in a heart beat?" Ratansu sneered, "what if this magic of yours harms the pup?"_

"_I'm not stupid. If I think it will then I'll stop."_

"_No! That's all there is to it," Ratansu growled dangerously, "You'll tell them that you live with a crippled carpenter and sell whatever I give you to sell. Then you'll come right back, unless I expect that you're purchasing something-."_

"_You mean unless you tell me to purchase something?" Kikyo sneered through narrowed eyes._

"_Yes, exactly so," Ratansu growled out, flashing his fangs at her and standing as a show of dominance._

"_Oh? Is that how it is?" Kikyo asked, "I'm just supposed to comply with your every wish without any thoughts to me or what I want to do?"_

"_You will do as I say," Ratansu growled out his eyes flashed red momentarily._

"_Am I nothing more to you than a mere slave then? Don't I have a say in any of this?"_

"_If that is how you want to interpret it, then so be it. You are young and inexperienced. I know what is best for you, and as my mate you will recognise me as your alpha. That is final."_

_Kikyo glared at him harder before getting a cool look of indifference on her face. She stood and moved towards the room which held the bed._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_If it suites my master I'm going to bed… it seems something has made me suddenly ill," Kikyo snapped, "don't try to join me. My powers have been known to flare in my sleep."_

_I was so angry at him it was unbelievable. Here I thought I had found someone different, but he was no different than every other man, stubborn and controlling. And how dare he try to use my age against me? I was as smart as any man. I couldn't believe he couldn't understand my need to help. _

_I refused to speak to him till he apologised and he I supposed thought I would eventually see it his way. It wasn't going to happen. Finally we reached a compromise two days later. He was going to give me his things to sell and that would be the main income for our family, but I would also aid the villagers unless it proved hazardous to the baby._

Kagome turned the page and yawned, before stretching. She read about the first encounter at the village. The villagers who had been surprised at her appearance and the fact that a miko was trading wooden structures, bowls, clips and whatever. But the things sold.

There were periods that Kikyo hadn't written about and would skip out on. She supposed that it was on account of the fact that it was all mostly the same routine. Make love to her husband, buy things, a quarrel here and there, sell at the village and buy more things that they needed. Nothing out of the ordinary. These days were only marked by short entries such as , 'youkai have a thing for dominance. And can become mildly aggressive when challenged.' Other facts such as, "our baby moved today!" or funny titbits like; "Dinner was stolen by a wild cat. Ratansu is most upset…but I cant stop from laughing." And of course things like, " today marks my fifth month. I'm so happy. Ratansu swears it will be a boy."

Kagome turned the page and frowned a little. She didn't have any of the hot flashes, and if she did she didn't write about them. Well Kagome doubted that she wouldn't have. So she mustn't have had them.

"What could they be though?" She would probably have to ask Dr. Fuji about them, although she doubted he would know. There certainly wasn't anything online about it. With a sigh Kagome adjusted her pillows and looked out the window, it was late. She hadn't even noticed the hours that ticked away. She glanced back at her book.

A knock on the door caused her to look away from the book. "Come," Kagome called.

Mizuki entered the room, "Hello," Mizuki muttered nervously wringing her hands around.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing… nothing," Mizuki muttered nervously going to the window, "Don't you feel it?"

"Feel what?" Kagome asked. She rested the book gently against her large stomach and concentrated, "Its just Sesshomaru…" Kagome muttered out comfortingly. His aura was expansive and throbbing, it didn't rattle against her senses though, but it seemed to be playing quite a number on Mizuki.

"Perhaps it would be better if you and the pup stay in your room tonight," Mizuki muttered fretfully backing away from the window. She glanced around the room like a cornered animal, "I've already locked the windows there and you can lock that middle door here…" she muttered gesturing to the connecting door.

"Mizuki, what's the matter?" Kagome asked.

"His youkai is out," Mizuki muttered fretfully.

Kagome smiled. Was that all? She tried to suppress the smile should Mizuki feel bad, but the girl wasn't paying attention just tittering about the room nervously and glancing at the window every few seconds.

"Don't worry about it," Kagome muttered, "I'll be fine… I'm miko I can sense any danger, so I'll be fine. Go on."

Mizuki nodded her head,"I'm going to go to my room."

Kagome nodded and understood what she was saying. She was going to lock herself in her rooms and she wasn't coming back out for love or money, "Ok, I'm sure I won't need anything."

With a nervous nod, Mizuki darted from the room. The distant closing of a door resounded through the still house and then it was silent again. Kagome glanced out the window. She hadn't even realised it was that late. She bit her lips worriedly before reluctantly going back to her book. He would be fine.

"_I have a bad feeling about this," Ratansu muttered out gruffly. As he stared out to the village from the tree lining. _

_Kikyo smiled and reached up to kiss him on the cheek, "You always have a bad feel about it," she grinned. After three months of going to the village and hearing the same thing, it no longer surprised her._

"_No, I'm serious. Any sign of trouble…any at all, and you come straight back. Don't try and investigate, don't try and help, just come back." _

_Kikyo rolled her eyes and nodded her head. She allowed herself to be lifted onto the horse, which was straddled with the merchandise that Ratansu had made in two sacks that hung on either side of the gentle mere. Ratansu had insisted that she had a horse, apparently the short journey from forest to village was now too dangerous for her to carry anything. He was such a worry wart._

"_I'll be careful," Kikyo assured him seeing the concern in his eyes. He nodded and she took the reigns from him, "Besides I have my bow and arrow-."_

"_Kikyo," Ratansu growled warningly._

"_Fine, I won't interfere if I see anything going wrong. I'll race straight back."_

_Ratansu looked at her unbelievingly for a moment. But with a sigh he released the horse. Kikyo smiled at him and nudged the horse gently forward along the worn track._

_It took about a minute for her to reach the village. But she immediately noticed something. There was no one in sight. The streets were completely empty, no children playing. Kikyo narrowed her eyes and expanded her senses, she could feel the people gathered near the centre but nothing malicious in the air._

_Furrowing her brows she nudged the horse forward. Obediently the beast trotted in the direction. As Kikyo got closer to the village centre she began to hear voices._

"_A miko takes care of us. A pregnant miko, she comes from the forest once a week with goods and helps the sick."_

_Kikyo recognised the voice of one of the villagers. She wrinkled her nose wondering what it was they were talking about, and why she was a topic of discussion. She pulled her horse closer and stopped by one of the huts where she was out of sight._

"_A miko from the forest?" A strange voice asked, "Where does she live? Surely she can't just appear from the forest."_

"_Oh but she does," A villager called out, "She comes from the forest. She lives with a crippled husband they say. He makes the goods she sells."_

_The stranger laughed harshly, "Liars. How can a miko live in a forest? Much less a woman and a cripple surviving in the forest! It is on heard of. Had you not wished our help-."_

"_No, no, we would never spur your help; we just thought it would be best to stay in a village that had no miko at all…" The voice of the village elder put in quickly. _

"_There she is! Miko-sama, come on!" _

_Kikyo swore under her breath as she heard the loud proclamations of a little boy. He had unruly hair and a smudged face. She had often treated broken limbs, obtained from some sort of ill fated sport like jumping from trees. The crowd turned to face her. With a sigh and a look of indifference on her face she pushed forward. The crowd parted to allow her through._

_Kikyo looked at the stranger who was speaking. He was a handsome man. Young and in his twenties, his robes were well defined like that of a noble then again he also had the air of a monk looking for somewhere to reside, he had with him a party of three servants who carried his bags. _

"_So this is your miko-sama?" The man asked in a haughty voice._

_Kikyo turned her gaze reluctantly to him. She looked at him passively, her face void of any emotions. His eyes raked over her body, and she narrowed her own at him._

"_Are you a miko?" he asked._

"_I am."_

"_Why do you not attire yourself as such?" The man asked, gesturing to her simple but lovely cotton kimono._

"_Does it bother you?" Kikyo asked indifferently as she held the gaze of the man._

_There was silence for a moment, and the villagers seemed to hold their breaths. Finally he shook his head and dismounted from his own horse, "Not at all miko-sama," he stated with a charming smile, "Perhaps I can have a name for you?"_

"_Miko-sama will do," Kikyo answered dryly. She didn't know how far her own story had spread and she didn't use her name. The villagers addressed her as miko-sama._

"_Very well then," he accepted with a nod, "I am Yashinywa," he stated with a deep bow._

_Kikyo nodded back at him before dismounting. She lead the horse to a make shift stall that had been set up for her. Nothing much, four poles a roof to keep the sun off, a chair for her to sit and a small counter. She began to un-strap the horse._

"_Let me help you," Yashinywa offered. He moved quickly to the bag and proceeded to carry it to the counter before Kikyo could answer. He diligently carried the other and placed it down for her._

"_Thank you," Kikyo said with a small incline of the head. She began to un-pack the things that Ratansu had made for her. There were painted jewellery boxes, clips of all sorts, fans, shelves and a few other odd things which some villagers had specially asked for._

"_Tell me Miko-sama, how is it that you sell goods here?" Yashinywa asked. As he watched her pass along the goods for collections of coins, Kikyo shifted under his intense gaze._

"_My husband and I prefer it this way," Kikyo answered. It was a vague answer but no one had ever questioned their motives before._

_Yashinywa stood by and watched her quietly for a moment, "You have a good relationship with the villagers…" He observed as she wrote down in her neat writing an order for a crib._

"_Not more than usual," Kikyo answered softly. She glanced sideways at him; he was still looking at her. Kikyo removed her eyes. She didn't have much of a relationship with any of the villagers, if there were no ill she would leave right after selling, therefore there was only a sort of respect._

"_Yashinywa-sama, I have found us a place to stay," A familiar female voice stated, "One of the village elders has a home with many rooms. He has offered us a place to stay there. Did you find out who their miko was?"_

_Kikyo stood to see who it was. She gasped in shock when she spotted the girl who was approaching, bow slung over her shoulder and hair pulled back in a low ponytail. Looking down at some herbs that were in her hands._

"_Kaede…" Kikyo muttered softly._

"_Yes, and apparently she knows you," Yashinywa observed with a small smile as he stepped aside so as not to impair her view._

"_Knows me?" Kaede asked looking up. She gasped and dropped the small plants to the ground. She rushed forward to meet Kikyo, "Kikyo! I could have sworn I would have never seen you again!" Kaede called._

_Kikyo embraced her sister gratefully placing small kisses on her head and tears welled in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks, before she finally composed herself, and pulled away._

"_So this is the sister of whom you seek?" Yashinywa asked with a light chuckle, "Well this calls for a celebration! You must dine with us tonight, Kikyo-sama."_

"_I couldn't possible-."_

"_Oh yes, please Kikyo, join us tonight. I'm sure the elder wont mind…" Kaede added eagerly nodding her head in support of Yashinywa's idea._

_Kikyo looked towards the village outskirts where Ratansu waited for her, then back at the hopeful gaze of her sister. Finally she nodded her head, "Alright, but I must leave right after."_

"_I'll go tell the village elder!" Kaede stated with a clap. She moved quickly down the dirt road and towards the house of the elder._

_Kikyo smiled as she watched her go, and continued with her sales. Yashinywa stayed with her until the sales were done, he told her animatedly of the journey they had had, and how exactly he had met Kaede. By then Kaede had returned and injected her own bits into the story. Kikyo listened attentively to them until all the things had been sold and they were the only ones left in the small square._

"_Come along, we mustn't insult the elder by being late to his meal," Yashinywa reminded them._

_The walk to the house was short, considering how small the village was, it was no where as large as the one that Kikyo and Kaede came form, just a small cluster of houses really. They took their meal in a smaller room away from the rest of the house. They continued in light conversation, mostly between the two sisters._

"_Ladies, it's getting late…I must bid you good night," Yashinywa stated with a soft bow._

_Kikyo gasped as she looked out the window, "Oh dear it is late. I must be going."_

"_At this time? You must spend the night, it is late for a maiden to be travelling by herself in the forest," Yashinywa stated looking out at the darkening sky._

"_No, no I'll be fine." Kikyo stated adamantly getting to her feet. She needed to leave immediately. How could she have forgotten about Ratansu?_

"_Please stay Kikyo. You won't come back until next week and we'll be gone by then," Kaede pleaded getting up also to hold her sister's hand._

"_I'm not too sure about that Kaede…" Yashinywa state smoothly. The two ladies looked to him and he shrugged, "With Kikyo-sama pregnant, these people might need help until she recuperates from her baby," he stated._

_Kikyo looked at him questioningly for a moment and he gave her a charming smile. Shaking her head she turned back to Kaede, "There it is settled then; I will return tomorrow if I can."_

"_Ok… fine. I'll walk you to the out skirts…give me a moment," Kaede stated darting off._

"_Are you sure I can't convince you to stay?" Yashinywa asked walking Kikyo to her horse which was tied to a post._

"_I am," Kikyo answered firmly._

"_I must say I will not find it easy to rest knowing such a pretty girl ventures through the forest unattended."_

"_Rest at ease, it is a journey I have made many times," Kikyo stated with a small nod at his concern. Kaede bounded back then a wrapped package held firmly in her grasp, "Lets go," Kikyo urged and turned to walk briskly away._

"_Kikyo slow down," Kaede called panting as she half ran to catch up with her sister, "for a pregnant woman you sure move quickly."_

_Kikyo cast an apologetic smile behind her but only stopped when she was at the entrance to the village, "Sorry but I have to hurry back."_

_Kaede nodded as she paused for breath, she held out the package to Kikyo, "Mother wanted me to give you this," she stated between puffs of air, "I don't know what it is but its soft…I didn't want to talk where others could hear."_

_Kikyo looked at the package, then hesitantly took it from her sister's grasp, "she knew you came looking for me?" _

_Kaede nodded her head, "She agreed to it," Kaede answered softly, "she gave it to me before I left."_

_Kikyo nodded her head. Then she felt it, a youkai that was so angry coming swiftly towards the village, the horse neighed in alarm and Kikyo grabbed the reigns, "I have to go," she stated quickly. She hugged Kaede and clambered on the horse while Kaede held it steady. Once seated she urged it swiftly out of the village._

_Kikyo had hardly gotten out of the village before she was met with a red eyed Ratansu. She gasped as he landed in front of her. The horse reared back on its hind legs and Kikyo cried out, as she found herself tumbling from her mount. She never hit the ground however, instead she fell into the arms of her mate._

"_Where have you been?" He growled into her ear._

_Kikyo leaned her head away uncomfortably as he forced his head between the junction of her shoulder and neck. She bit her lip to suppress the shriek as his nose travelled along her neck, "Who is this I smell on you?" He growled out pulling back to hold her hands length away._

"_What are you talking about?" Kikyo asked wiggling uncomfortable in his strong hold._

"_There is a male on you!" he roared shaking her as she tried to pull his hands away, "Who is he? Did he hurt you?"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about, I was late because I-."_

"_There is a male!" he roared, his hands clamping harder against her skin. He shook her again effortlessly, "I will tear the village apart until I find him..."_

_Kikyo cried out from the violent shaking and gripped his hand feeling suddenly woozy, "Stop it! Let go," She cried she released a little of her miko powers._

_Ratansu howled and let her go. Kikyo shrieked when she found herself off balance and reeling. He recovered quickly however and snatched her up before she could hit the ground. She breathed heavily her heart beat racing. Kikyo gasped when she heard noises from the village. She turned her head and saw the faint gathering of lights._

"_Come, lets get out of her," Kikyo whispered to him softly running her hands along his shoulders and placing soothing kisses along his jaw, "Lets leave quickly, please…." She could feel the muscles in his jaws ticking and the tenseness in his body, "Ratansu, please… don't do this, think of the baby."_

"_Who is it that covers your own scent…" He growled viciously._

"_A monk!" Kikyo cried as she realised who he must have been speaking about, Ratansu growled and she clung to his arm to prevent his movements, "A travelling monk, he came with Kaede. You remember Kaede? My sister… she came looking for me… See, smell, you'll smell her too…." She reeled off quickly leaning her head back and looking fretfully towards the village._

"_Where you hurt?" Ratansu asked declining the offer._

"_No, let's go. Please… let's go…" Kikyo called hurriedly as she collected the items that had fallen. She climbed back onto the horse. Ratansu jumped around back with her and pulled her close to him before urging the beast onwards._

_Kikyo swallowed thickly as she raced through the forest her mate to the back of her. She groaned as heat filled her. She felt so dizzy. She felt sick and woozy._

"_Ratansu…." She called weakly before allowing the concealment spell around her pregnancy to drop. It hurt too much to concentrate. _

"_Kikyo?" _

_His voice sounded so distant and very far away. I couldn't focus on anything except for this consuming heat. It welled up inside until it blanketed everything. It was every where and it blocked out everything. It felt like someone had lit a fire within me. Even now as I describe it, the description seems painfully inadequate. It felt as if my powers were attacking me from the inside. It was horrid. _

_When next I woke it was midday. I was wrapped in Rantansu's arms his youkai was all over our home. It wasn't harsh or threatening though, it was comforting. He was curled around me, and I could tell he had been up. I turned slightly, my throat felt so dry._

"_Kikyo?" _

"_Yes my love?" I asked softly. I hadn't wanted to disturb him. I reached blindly for the jug of water I kept by the bed. A habit of drinking late paid off. He sat up and assisted me. We had a long discussion about what it could possibly mean, but the only conclusion I could get to was that the concealment spell I place over myself to prevent anyone form noticing our youkai pup had affected him negatively, perhaps due to the length of time. Needless to say I wont be going to the village to see Kaede. Perhaps I shall go tomorrow._

A loud howl cut through the haze of Kagome's imagination. She gasped and looked up from the back slamming it closed. The wind blew the curtains inwards and swept the fabric across the room. She placed a hand over her racing heart and swallowed thickly. What in the world was that?

Throwing back the cover Kagome stepped quietly out of bed and padded her way to the balcony. She peeked her head out, nervously glancing around, before cautiously stepping out of the room. The cold air assaulted her body. She shivered and rubbed her arms. Some birds were still fluttering away uneasily, but other than that, there was nothing outside. Kagome peered at the trees and wished to gods for that moment Sesshomaru didn't keep the back yard like some sort of ancient forest.

"Oh get a hold of yourself, you're on the second floor…." Kagome murmured as she turned and went back inside. There was nothing outside.

She climbed back into bed and glanced at the clock. It was almost nine o' clock. Where was Sesshomaru? She pulled the covers up to her chin and kept her eyes fixed on the window.

Kagome didn't know when she felt asleep but she certainly did know when she woke up. It seemed as if the entire room was shaking, she sat up disoriented at first.

However the sight of a massive canine head with glowering red eyes peaking through the window of the balcony doors certainly did do the trick. Kagome bolted upright in bed and opened her mouth to scream, but nothing at all came out.

The gigantic sized dog slinked its way into the room. He peered at her through one eye. Kagome snapped her mouth closed to try again, but he growled and the sound seemed to shake the very bed on which she was. She clutched the covers up to her chest.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked her voice trembling slightly.

The fearsome creature took a step forward. Kagome shrieked and jumped back. She could almost swear it glared at her. Then the massive thing plopped down on the floor, in a neat pile, his body stretched out in front of the fire.

Kagome breathed heavily as she looked around for an escape, but the thing was so massive that it took up all of the space. And here she thought an oversized elephant could fit into the room. What did he purposely make all the rooms big enough for gigantic over seized dogs?

"What a minute! Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked in disbelief. The thing didn't bother to look at her; he continued to stare into the fire. Kagome rolled her eyes and climbed off the bed. She went around to the front of him.

His eyes were closed. Kagome tiptoed around to his snout. She peered at the large head. He looked kind of like the dog on her painting. She swallowed thickly. Well if it was Sesshomaru he'd have that moon on his forehead…. On the other hand if it wasn't…. she'd probably loose a hand, "Well here goes nothing…" Kagome muttered to herself.

She reached forward and pushed away the thick fur on his face. The crescent moon seemed to glow from the pale skin. A blood red eye popped open. Kagome shrieked and tumbled backwards.

She was grabbed by a very fluffy… tail? "Now when did that move?" Kagome wondered out loud.

She was set on her butt and then he rose to his feet. Kagome found herself sitting under the great dog. Her eyes raked over his under belly, before bulging and turning away,

"Hey! Sit back down!" Kagome sputtered scrambling to her feet her cheeks beat red, "Don't you know dogs don't wear clothes! And you come and stand over my head."

He glanced at her. Before picking her up by the scruff of her top. With a flick of the head, he deposited her on the bed before pawing the bathroom door open. It closed behind him with a resounding click.

Moments later, Kagome heard the shower running. She raised an eyebrow at that. Last she checked the bath tub wasn't that big. Ten minutes later and Sesshomaru was out covered in a towel and drying his hair.

"Was that your true form?" Kagome asked in awe.

"Hn."

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked as he exited the room, "You're only in a towel."

"Its my house."

Kagome rolled her eyes as he closed the door. She yawned and plopped back down, well it was his house, and at least Mizuki wouldn't be blinding, she was probably fast asleep.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Sesshomaru reclined in his study as he listened to the ringing of the phone. Finally there was a click on the other end.

"Hello?" A tired sounding voice called into the phone.

"How old is your boy?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Which one?"

"The eldest," Sesshomaru stating trying to ignoring the insistent voice in the background repeatedly calling 'dad' over and over again with slight pauses.

"Ten, going on eleven. Hold on a sec," Gatsu turned away from the phone and after a hurried conversation about some sort of fight or other he delivered a verdict, "Well then, why don't you just hit him back with the pot?- wait isn't it your bed time? Get to bed.-Sesshomaru?"

"How old is the boy?" Sesshomaru growled into the phone.

"Ten, going on eleven," Gatsu answered again.

"Would you trust him to protect his family?"

"His family?" Gatsu asked, "Sesshomaru what are you talking about?"

"Hypothetically speaking."

"Hypothetically speaking, he'd be lucky to last ten minutes in a real fight."

"Haven't you trained the boy?" Sesshomaru asked with a small growl.

"Of course he knows to fight Sesshomaru, but he's ten!" Gatsu called. He got distracted by something else and was excused for a moment before coming back on line, "I mean I don't doubt he could hurt something or someone, but he wouldn't last. His immaturity would affect his judgement. Plus there are lots of other factors. Kids can't judge speed and time very well, that alone would set him back. Anyways, what's this about?"

"Nothing." Sesshomaru stated before hanging up the phone. He downed the rest of his drink and stared out through the window. Finally he got up and went to bed.

-

-

Author's corner

-

-

Hey guys.

Yes I know I took a long time to update…. Sorry about that… it couldn't be helped but it couldn't be helped started back school and things are a little hectic. By the way my story has been nominated for best drama in the dokogin (sp?I really cant members... and i cant check.. someone send me the spelling plz!) awards! so please go out and vote for it! ^_^


	22. Sentiments

-

-

Chapter 22

Sentiments

Special Dedication to reviewer Dendelion, thank you. (check author's notes for details.)

-

-

Satura grinned as she made her way out of her car clutching a cup of piping hot coffee. The aroma from the cup wafted upwards and blanketed her in its sweet scent, which was enough to block out the exhaust from traffic.

It was already midday and the streets of Tokyo were bustling. People seemed to be everywhere and the sounds came from every angle. She brought the cup to her lips and took a small sip.

Her eyes scanned over the building in which she worked and she took a moment to lean against the car and look up at the sky scrapper. It was a tall building with basically no design, just panels of glass peeking from a concrete structure.

No doubt everyone was already inside. But she could afford to be late. She was after all currently the best writer in the building. She had taken the liberty of some time off. Yes she had submerged herself in anything that wasn't media related in the least. Including a spa day, where she contemplated what she would do as Mrs. Sesshomaru Taisho. In addition she hadn't answered any calls at all. As the many missed calls from Dick showed.

She sneered thinking about him. Disgusting really, but he was serving his purpose and in a little while, she'd be rid of him. When she was Mrs. Taisho she'd have fun sinking his magazine, buying it out and selling it peace by peace. He would after all be useless to her.

With a flip of her black hair and another sip of coffee she pushed from the car. All in due time, in just a couple of days she' d be rid of Higurashi Kagome and Sesshomaru would be all hers.

Satura entered the building without much of a glance to anyone. She hated having to converse with the bottom feeders. None of them knew how to value her here, none of them saw her as something to be aspired to as the persons at Taisho Corps did.

She pushed into the elevator ignoring the other occupants and pushed the button for her floor. No, the persons at Taisho Corps worshiped her because she had the prized position as Sesshomaru's Secretary. She would have been his personal assistant, hadn't that little bitch wormed her way into the position. She would still be there now, and possibly in his arms hadn't Kagome poisoned his mind and made him fire her.

The elevator opened and Satura stepped out, her heels clacking against the tiles in a self assured pattern that matched her gate. The room was a buzz with telephone conversations and the tapping of fingers flying over keyboards. The smell of various coffee blends permeated the air in a unique fragrance.

A few persons stopped working to look at her, and pretty soon she became aware of the stares and the whispers.

A cocky smile spread across her red painted lips as she continued pass the cubicles to her own. Finally they were noticing her, as they should. She flipped her shimmering black hair and moved with graceful strides.

She set her coffee down on her desk and opened her draw with a turn of a key, depositing her bag inside she locked the draw and slipped the key in her pocket. Really this cubicle was much too small. She ought to get an upgrade.

"Satura! Get in here now!"

Satura looked up at the angry bellow which stretched across the expanse of the room and seemed to bounce off the wall. Dick stood in the doorway to his office his face contorted with anger. A sickening red was creeping upwards from the collar of his shirt. He ducked back into his office leaving the door to slam shut behind him.

Satura narrowed her eyes at his disrespectful address. She glared after him her eyes alight with righteous indignation, how dare he speak to her that way? She marched around her desk, her hips swaying with the strong walk. She held her head high ignoring the murmurs from the other workers in the area.

Satura gripped the door and pulled it open with as much force as it had been closed with. She opened her mouth ready to tell Dick exactly what was on her mind but pulled up short when she saw the gentleman sitting in front of Dick's desk.

She closed the door softly keeping her eyes on him. His hair was sleeked back into a low pony tail and he wore an expensive black suit. He had a briefcase beside him resting casually on the hardwood floor of the office. He sat one leg crossed over the other. Satura inclined her head in curiosity then her anger returned. How dare Dick speak to her in such a manner especially when he had company.

Before she could voice her upset, the gentleman turned and greeted her with a cordial smile. Never the less it lit up his face in a devilishly handsome way.

"Lousu Satura, Its been awhile hasn't it?".

"It has indeed Higurashi Miroku," Satura greeted with a small bow to the man that she now recognised. Miroku Higurashi was one of Sesshomaru's advisor one of the only two men who were close enough to Taisho Sesshomaru to be considered friend or at the very least his most trusted confidant. Satura's lips curved into a coy smile as the only possible reason for his visit came to mind, Sesshomaru Taisho had caved. Sooner than she expected but why should she complain. "To what do I owe this pleasure Higurashi-sama?"

"Pleasure my ass!" Dick rudely cut in slamming his fists against the desk in a violent move that had Satura stepping back. She regarded him in confusion and then pity, the fool didn't think he could hold on to her forever did he?

She smirked, or perhaps he saw his demise at her hands now. Yes that was fear she read in his eyes. So the little worm had caught on, that she would rid herself of him had he? Well good, she loved it when a man grovelled. She tilted her head in the air slightly so that she could look down at him.

"Mr. Higurashi has been so kind as to deliver us with a copy of the lawsuit Sesshomaru Taisho intends to hit us with-."

"Lawsuit?" Satura asked her eyes widening in surprise. She regarded Dick as if he had gone mad. Surely he had. Why would Sesshomaru be suing them? She ignored the man who was turning red to look to Miroku, "lawsuit?" she asked in bewilderment.

Miroku stood gathering his briefcase. He pushed the document over to Dick, "I'll take my leave now, Mr. Harry, Ms. Lousu," He stated nodding his head to both. He strode easily from the office closing the door softly behind him.

"lawsuit?" Satura asked in stunned confusion turning around from the door through which Miroku had left. The word just seemed to echo across her mind without any other thoughts or any meaning attached to it.

"Yes lawsuit!" Dick Stated grabbing up the green file jacket which had been placed on his desk. He shook it angrily at her, "You said you checked the fucking sources!" he ranted tossing the folder on the desk.

Satura took a step back from the enraged man and licked her suddenly dry lips. She looked around the office space her mind in a daze. lawsuit? Was there going to be a lawsuit. She moved robotically over to the desk and picked up the abandoned folder.

Her mind tuned out Dick's yelling as she flipped it open. Her eyes looking over the pages filled with lawyer jargons without ever actually seeing them. She licked her lips again. What was happening? This wasn't supposed to happen. Why wasn't he trying to hire her back? This couldn't be happening to her.

"How the fuck could you let this happen?" Dick yelled reaching out and jerking her forward.

Satura sneered and pushed his hand violently from her shoulder. She dusted the spot that he had touched her, disgust rising in her at the fact that he had dared to put his hand on her person.

"Well this wouldn't happen if you did your job as an editor and checked sources," Satura stated smugly her mind working over time to try and find a loop hole. She could figure out what went wrong with Sesshomaru later. Right now there was this, and this couldn't sink her. If it did she and Sesshomaru would be over, "its your job to. You told me to write those stories. You manipulated me because I was working for Taisho-sama…. And told me it was ok to write it, that you'd find the evidence…"

Dick regarded her through narrowed eyes, reclining in his black leather chair. He picked up a ball point pen which stuck out from his desk. Rolling it around in his hand he bounced slightly on the back of the chair. His beady eyes looked feral like an animal wanting to strike. Yet he managed to contain his anger except for the clenching of his empty right hand into a strong fist.

"lets say you can spin this story that way, you've done reporting before, you know the rules of it," Dick stated his voice cool and calculating.

"Have I? you call a brief interlude with the magazine proper reporting? An interlude where I was lead astray by a corrupt mentor?" Satura asked as she folded her arms a look of triumph coming over her face. She continued to fix him with her own narrowed calculating gaze adding up the peaces in her mind, forming the story that would save her.

"You were banned from working papers, you tricked me into hiring you.." Dick commented smoothly. It was a weak lie, and Satura saw it and smirked. Dick realised she had seen the loop and shifted for a moment before regaining his cool.

"You know that wont cut it. I had just lost my job, I have a record for being slightly psychotic, as my former shrink will testify. You used me to try and get more readers. You saw an opportunity to get a scoop no one else had. So you took me and you used me…" Satura sneered standing back in triumph. She grinned at Dick relishing his look of anger. She ran a finger across his desk a teasing laugh spilling from her lips. When her fingers got to the folder she lightly flicked it and laughed merrily. She crossed the hard wood floors of the sleek western style office outfitted with the most modern of technology with a sassy walk.

Satura stopped at the door and turned to face Dick a coy smile on her face, "its not personal love, as you always say in this business its just boils down to who's story will sell the most…for the record you're a lousy lover.." She blew him a teasing kiss before laughing and strolling towards her cubicle to clear her things. It really was a good thing she hadn't moved much into the space.

Dick Henry looked after her. Even after she was long gone he sat staring through the glass doors of his office rolling his pen in his hand. Outside everything seemed to be working as normal. And he wouldn't fool himself into thinking that his bosses wouldn't offer him up to appease the great Taisho. Would the magazine fall without him?

He glanced at the cubicles that he had dedicated most of his life to. Hardly, they would continue. He swirled his desk to look at the impressive view of Japan. How hard had he worked for this corner office, with its plasma TV, private bathroom with marble counter tops, state of the art lighting and adjoining conference room? Too hard to let some snot noise bitch take it from him.

His eyes hardened and he picked up the phone. He quickly punched in a number and waited, as soon as the line picked up with the crisp greeting he smiled.

"Higurashi-sama, I know Taisho-sama is after Satura isn't he? How about we strike a bargain?"

"It depends, how much do you know?" Miroku's voice replied over the line.

Dick smiled into the phone. Yes it was definitely not personal, he just knew who to sell to.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Kagome adjusted the ring that adorned her finger for what must have been the hundredth time during the meeting. Her mind kept wandering back to the conversation she had with Sesshomaru. He had seemed so moved, so vulnerable.

She chanced a glance at him from beneath her lashes. He sat at his end of the conference table his features void of any emotion. One hand was spread on the table and he reclined in the chair like a mighty predator ready to strike.

To give his companion credit, the demon he was bargaining with didn't flinch, in fact he didn't seem fazed in the least. Although even from here Kagome could pick up that not everyone felt like this. The air was thick with tension from the gruelling negotiations.

It seemed that her miko powers had become pushed to the forefront now. She was picking up everything that she previously couldn't, after all she had only completed her miko training to the basic level.

After another hour the meeting was closed and Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. She stood and smiled wishing their new partners a good afternoon and escorting them to the elevator, of course Sesshomaru had already made his exit leaving her to give the formal goodbyes.

Once the last of them was out of the building Kagome smiled in relief. She sank behind her desk and once again got to the task which she had for the day. She wondered idly if Inuyasha would like the present she got him.

The dinging of the elevator signalled that someone had entered the floor. Kagome looked up to see her cousin followed by Gatsu. She grinned at him, of course she had recognised the familiar auras.

"Hey Roku, you good?" Kagome asked him. She got up from her chair to give Gatsu a warm hug. Before bestowing much of the same greeting to her cousin.

"Yea, we're good," Miroku stated with a nod as he ruffled her hair. Kagome gave him a disgruntled look but allowed his antics to pass. He patted her stomach lightly in greeting.

"How is the young one?" Gatsu asked gesturing to her protruding stomach while knocking on the door.

"He's kicking up a storm," Kagome stated lightly with the delight of a mother chatting about her new born. Excited and overjoyed. They spent another few moments chatting about her pregnancy before the men entered the office space leaving Kagome to get back to her work.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Kagome smiled as she placed the last bit of tape on the brightly wrapped box. She lifted it up and grinned, "Do you think He'll like it?" She asked looking to Sesshomaru.

He glanced at her from his seat and gave his usual 'hn' for an answer. He went back to the paper he was reading. Kagome shook her head but didn't let it bother her. She looked through the window of the private jet which was currently transporting them to Inuyasha's place.

The jet made the what would be six hour drive half the hassle and enabled them to leave the same day as the party. Inuyasha resided close to the other side of the island.

His home was a small log cabin situated on his acres of land. The entire thing was bordered by electric fences and signs which read, 'come in, I dare ya'. At the back of the property, the land was left to run wild and was mostly forest, just like at the back of Sesshomaru's estate. The front sported manicured lawns and a pool. Why he had the pool at the front of the house? Because according to him it was better than cutting into the forest at the back.

Kagome shook her head a small smile coming on to her face. She didn't know what Sesshomaru had gotten him or if Sesshomaru had gotten him anything at all but she didn't question him about it. Truth be told she was curious but afraid to ask. He had seemed so vulnerable that night. She hoped he would speak to her about it but that seemed very unlikely. He hadn't made mention of hanyou either and had been more silent as of late. Not that he was much of a talker but still.

Adjusting to moving in with him had been less of a hassle than she thought it would have been. The media had followed them almost everywhere for the first two days but then it wore off, thank goodness it did.

"Come it is time to leave," Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome jumped then blushed sheepishly at her absentness. She nodded and accepted his offered hand. Silently they strode from the plane with its beige walls and soft gray carpeting.

A limo was waiting for them and they got into the sleek black vehicle quickly. Kagome leaned against the comfortable leather chairs and reclined her head. She used her finger to play with the engagement band that Sesshomaru had given her.

"What bothers you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nothing really," Kagome stated with a small smile. She looked out the window at the trees that were moving by, then back at him, "Its just that there hasn't been any drama for the past few days."

"Hn," was Sesshomaru's reply as he looked away from the window. There had in deed been drama but nothing that she needed to worry about. The case with Satura was coming along nicely. With the statements and evidence that Dick had given against the girl he was about to get her for fraud along with a host of other things. In exchange, Dick was hoping to keep the spat with the magazine under thumbs negating the legal battle and saving his job. It would be beneficial to have another magazine under his thumb, although how a social magazine would help him, he wasn't sure yet. Which lead him to a sore point.

"The nurse has fled the country, apparently with her brother," Sesshomaru stated. Kagome crinkled her brows before picking up what he was talking about. She nodded to show that she followed him, "it will take some time for this Sesshomaru to track her down."

Kagome smiled at the statement. He was asking for her input on the matter. She had noticed that he did that now, and while she didn't know when exactly he started doing it, she could possibly pin it to their time at the shrine. She leaned her head against him and shrugged, "Just leave her Sesshomaru, its not worth the effort." The entire issue had made her tired and she would dread having to bring it up again.

Sesshomaru didn't answer and Kagome knew he was debating whether he should just let it slide idly by, "Its not every wrong that needs to be returned Sesshomaru," Kagome stated softly.

He snorted but accepted her thoughts without further comment. He rested his hand lightly on her stomach and rubbed a soothing circle. The baby responded with his usual energetic kicks. Kagome tilted her head back to watch his face. His eyes were far away and he was silent. She could hardly imagine that this was the same demon that just two nights ago had been so fierce and over come with emotions.

She found she'd rather the argument than not knowing at all what was going on with him. Since that night it was as if every time he touched her stomach he was deciding something and she was left completely out of the loop.

"What are you thinking about?" Kagome asked softly resting her hand over his.

"Do not worry yourself," Was the simple response before he pulled his hand away from her and straightened his suit. The action forced her to sit up and away from him.

Yes he had chosen to wear a business suite to his brother's birthday party and she hadn't even been aware of it till they were ready to leave. She on the other hand was dressed in a buttercup yellow sun dress a ribbon tied around her head to hold the slightly curled locks from her face.

"Sesshomaru, I know there's something that's been bothering you…" Kagome stated softly, "Mizuki said you visited your father's grave last night…" Kagome paused looking at him for any reaction the only thing she got was an annoyed tick of the jaw.

She reached her hand out to gently touch his, "Don't be angry with her. She's just as concerned as I am. Even Jaken's noticed. And for Jaken to express concern to me-."

"It is nothing you need to worry about," Sesshomaru stated as he removed her hand. He looked away from her and out the window once again.

"Sesshomaru please, don't close me out. If there is something bothering you, please tell me," Kagome pleaded. She hated not knowing and she never knew she could hate something so much. It made her feel half abandoned.

"It is something that this Sesshomaru must do on his own," Sesshomaru stated softly. He could already smell the beginning of her tears and didn't think his mind could handle that along with the stresses it was currently processing. He turned to look at her.

She was staring at him with pleading blue eyes. He glanced away for a moment and sighed. He turned back to her and covered her hand with his,

"You have been a good… friend to this Sesshomaru, should the need arise I will discuss any concerns with you."

Kagome smiled at him. Sure it wasn't a dreamy way of saying it but the message was still there. She had finally done it. He had let her in and she didn't have to push or pry to get there… well not too much anyways she nodded her head, "be sure, I wouldn't want to have to kick your butt!" she stated with a firm nod.

Sesshomaru snorted, "hardly likely," he stated as the limo came to a stop. The door opened and he got out before reaching a hand in to aid her. Kagome took the offered hand and was pulled up against his side.

Instantly the camera's began going off and they indulged by posing for the media. It was Gatsu and Miroku's idea, the more shots of them as a happy couple the better. Media representative lined off along Inuyasha's gate. None went too close because of the electric wiring which afforded the smug hanyou his privacy. They weaved through the throng of people all wanting to get in or find a new scoop. When they got to the gate, the electronic device slid open after a retina scan. Kagome could never get over that, what a way to keep a guest list.

The media surprisingly didn't edge any closer and Kagome thought it might have something to do with the sign that read, 'private property I will gut you mother fuckers.'

Kagome shook her head as she held the present to her. The smell of food wafted up the drive. They walked onto a the pathway, which lead into a dense tree lining. Beyond the lining of trees came the lawn and the pool. Over all it looked like they had walked into the back yard and not onto the front lawns, but it was still a very welcoming sight.

The trees provided a block for peeping eyes. The sound of laughter rang out through the air, Kagome grinned. Last time they hadn't stayed long, merrily given the gift and left. This time however they would spend the day.

When they broke through the tree lining they were greeted by the strong scent of food from the grill, that Inuyasha was currently manning. Children ran around rampantly giggling and playing, groups of persons stood or sat in easy conversation. It wasn't a large gathering about twenty people at most, everyone seemed to know each other.

"You must be Kagome and Sesshomaru," a young lady called, causing Kagome's attention to divert from surveying crowd and onto her. As Kagome looked at the lady who had spoken she gasped and started almost dropping the box that she had clutched in her hand. Her eyes widened as she looked at the woman. A slight clearing of a throat had Kagome's mouth moving in an automatic greeting, "hello…pleased to meet you, I'm Kagome," she rattled off distractedly. The woman looked so much like her, and in fact she was almost the exact replica of Kikyo.

"I'm Kikyo," she greeted with a smile.

Kagome's eyes widened further if possible and she stared at the woman in shock. What the hell was happening here? Kikyo looked at her hesitantly for a moment, " Is something wrong Kagome-sama?"

Kagome shook her head, "Not at all. Sorry Kikyo-san. Inuyasha has told me a lot about you," she stated with a small smile. Kikyo smiled at her in return and nodded her head. She could feel Kikyo's miko powers in the air, powerful and light, "You are a miko?" Kagome inquired.

"Yes, I am," Kikyo stated with a kind smile, "My family comes from a long line of miko originating with the sunset shrine. Perhaps you know them, the Higurashi clan. I cant say I'm very well affiliated with them, but I plan on visiting there one day."

Kagome laughed, " Well, I'm pleased to be the first Higurashi that you meet. It is nice to meet you cousin Kikyo."

"You're a Higurashi?" Kikyo asked with delight. She laughed a little and embraced Kagome. Kagome returned the embrace a little awkwardly but Kikyo didn't seemed to notice, "it is a pleasure to meet you Kagome-san. Just wait until Persia hears this. If you'll excuse me however, I was on my way to help one of the little ones," Kikyo stated gesturing to the medicine kit she had in her hand, "Please put your gift inside."

Kagome nodded her head and watched as Kikyo walked pass her to assist a little girl with a scraped knee. She watched the woman as she bent down to tend to the child.

Sesshomaru nudged her and she jumped. Kagome looked up at him questioningly.

"You look as though you've seen a ghost," he stated simply, stirring her into the house.

Kagome blinked and shook her head, dismissing the image of Kikyo dressed in feudal era garbs, "I think, I've just met the reincarnation of my great grand aunt…" Kagome stated in shock.

"Hn," Sesshomaru answered, "You must not stare."

"Is that all you have to say?" Kagome asked moodily as she placed her box down with great care on the table laden with gifts which stood on the porch. The porch was a wide space separated from the yard by glass doors, "news like that and that's it? I have so much I want to ask her!" Kagome stated spinning around to face the door.

Before she could walk off, Sesshomaru held her arm, keeping her in place. She looked at him questioningly.

"You must not. That woman out there, is not your grandaunt, she merely carries an old soul," at the blank look Kagome was giving him he sighed. Sesshomaru looked away before prompting her again, "Who had your soul originally Kagome? Is it a new soul or do you possess an old one?"

"What?" Kagome asked. She shook her head and regarded him like a crazy man, "I don't know." she stated her confusion evident in her voice.

"No one knows where their soul comes from Kagome. It is this fact that allows each person to be different. You would not like to be labelled in the shadow of a woman you have never meet. Be sure not to do the same," he stated as he let her arm go and turned to walk back out the door.

Kagome stared after him. She looked back to Kikyo. Was she really a different person than her grand aunt? Kagome touched her heart and nodded her head. Sesshomaru was right, this Kikyo deserved to be judged on her own merit. She grinned and headed back out to the party smiling as she spotted Inuyasha speaking to Gatsu.

The party progressed merrily. With Kikyo organising several games. Sesshomaru hadn't participated in any instead he sat back and watched the goings on he didn't speak to anyone either.

Kagome knew he was thinking but she wished he'd lightening up and at least say something to Inuyasha. The way the two people avoided each other was absolutely disturbing and she could tell, even without Kikyo pointing it out to her that Inuyasha was troubled by it, although he did put up a very convincing front.

She looked up as another rounds of cheers and hoots went up from the gift that Inuyasha had ripped open. Her eyes glimmered and she held her breath wondering if he'd like it.

Inuyasha lifted the gift from the box and let out a hoop before pulling out the extreme stunts for demons kit from the remains of its brightly coloured wrapping. His eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store.

"Don't go thinking that you can try all of those," Kikyo warned. And Kagome smiled when he shrugged her off and continued to roam over the gift, turning the box over to read. She almost bounced with joy as his eyes got more excited with each descriptive word he read. Kikyo on the other hand was looking worriedly at it, as though it was about to be a thorn in her side and Kagome couldn't help the giggle, they were such a cute couple.

Finally he put it down or rather he rested it beside him on the bench. Shooing Persia away when she tried to pick it up for closer inspection. Inuyasha looked over the cluster of brightly coloured paper, then back on the desk which had severed to hold all the gifts his eyes holding a gleaming happiness in them that was too adorable.

"Isnt there anymore?" he asked softly glancing around.

"No," Persia answered cheerily, "You ripped into all of them," she declared picking up a dismantled peace of wrapping paper to prove her point. She dropped it and kicked it back into the pile.

"Oh," Inuyasha stated and his ears drooped a little. He glanced at Sesshomaru before looking away. It was hardly noticeable and in fact no one noticed except it would seem for herself and Kikyo. Kikyo moved up behind him and rested her hand on his shoulder in a comforting pat.

"How about you try out one of those stunts for us?" She asked.

Kagome felt her heart go out to him. He shook his head at her offer and shoved the kit aside getting up, "nah, maybe later." he stated softly. Before forcing a grin onto his face, "What are you shit heads still doing here? Head out into the yard and finish the damn liquor!"

There was a round of applause and hoots before persons started to file back out as told. Soon the patio was emptied. Save for Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kagome lingered in the door way wondering if she should stay.

Inuyasha slumped into his chair and Kikyo wrapped her arms around him. "Why'd you even bother to come?" He growled out lowly.

Kagome blinked wondering for a moment if he had addressed her. However a slight movement made her realise that Sesshomaru was still in the room. She bit her lips as he walked forward and Inuyasha straightened. He stood leaving Kikyo in the seat beside him, his face set in a grim expression, "Why'd ya bother huh?"

"Be silent Inuyasha," was Sesshomaru's harsh reply. He stopped a few paces from him.

Kagome could feel Kikyo's power spike threateningly in an effort to protect Inuyasha from the stronger demon in the room. Kagome's own powers spiked on its own accord pushing lightly against Kikyo's in warning.

Kagome bit her lip and read the same nervousness affecting her in Kikyo. she edged closer to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru stood there for a moment before he reached into his pocket and pulled out something.

Kagome squinted her eyes to see. A chain made up of crystal looking shards dangled with a blue-ish gray jewel hanging in the centre dangled from his claws. The round ball that was the jewel glinted in the moonlight which streamed onto the patio.

Inuyasha's eyes stayed transfixed on the necklace. Sesshomaru reached his hand towards him and offered it, the jewel swaying hypnotically. Kagome wondered what kind of stone it was, she'd never seen anything like it before. It was captivating.

"You're…. you're giving it to me?" Inuyasha asked reaching his hand out shakily and looking up at Sesshomaru as if expecting it to be yanked back like a cruel prank.

Sesshomaru released the necklace and it fell into Inuyasha's hand. He clasped it like it was the last breath of air he'd ever take. In a flash Sesshomaru was by his seat and then back where he had been standing in front of Inuyasha. He rested an elongated box down beside him.

"happy birthday Hanyou," Sesshomaru stated before walking off and into the yard.

Inuyasha slumped in his chair clutching the necklace to his chest as he stared after Sesshomaru. His eyes pooled with tears and a lone one slid down his cheeks.

-

-

Author's note

-

-

I bet you're wondering what that was about huh? Well I was going to write it in this chapter, but I just got a particularly mean review.. I don't think the person meant to be mean, and in retrospect the first chapters are riddled with errors….anyways… not to sound like a cry baby and all but discouragement is a bitch. I hope to think I have been improving though….. And that these last chapters aren't as horrid as the firsts. Thanks to those of you who did review…. And please let me hear from you again…. *sigh* and to think I might be failing math too…. I need to find a happy place right now…..bye.

-

-

Kikyo reached her hand over to him and gently wiped the tear away. She pulled at his fingers and he obediently opened them for her to see the trinket that was nestled in his palm.

"it's a female necklace…" Kikyo murmured softly as she looked at it. It looked ancient, and she knew instinctively that this particular peace existed before her time. She looked to Inuyasha with confused eyes, her question evident without being spoken.

"it's the shikon-no-tama, jewel of four souls," he stated softly holding the jewel up to look at it in awe, then clasping it away again in his hand as if he expected it to disappear, "it… it was my mothers…" He stated softly.

"Your mother's? then why did Sesshomaru have it?" Kagome asked loudly. She gasped and clasped a hand over her mouth at her intrusion. She shouldn't even have been standing there.

Kikyo jumped and looked up at her, obviously just realising that she had been there. If she was offended it didn't show on her face, she merrily averted her gaze to Inuyasha and asked gently, "Yes Inuyasha, why did Sesshomaru have it?"

Inuyasha sighed, opening his hand once more to look at the jewel. He stayed that way staring at it reverently. Several emotions crossed his face as he saw things that no one else could see.

"It… he took it from me…. As … as punishment," Inuyasha stated softly. Neither of the females said anything as the far away look stayed on his face. Kikyo brushed her hand lightly against his shoulder, unsure of exactly what to do.

"what do you mean?" she asked softly.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, the water that had build up in them leaked out from beneath the clamped lids. He stayed that way for a moment and Kagome thought he might not say anything else, but she couldn't bring herself to leave. She just knew this had something to do with how Sesshomaru viewed hanyou and she couldn't bring herself to not listen.

"I grew up on the grounds where Sesshomaru now calls home. It wasn't the same house but the grounds were much the same. My father was a great tai youkai, he ruled the west in the warring era. My mother was a human hime, and for some reason they managed to fall in love.

They were mated, and I was born at the western palace. The only hanyou the only child… except for Sesshomaru, my brother. He used to fascinate me, the way he moved, the way he acted. From I saw him, I knew that's who I wanted to be like.

I would try endlessly to get close to him, but he treated me like something to be scorned. My mother would comfort me, tell me he needed time, he was healing from losing his own mother.

I didn't really understand it, but her words were comforting. Father was often gone and I spent most of my days trailing behind Sesshomaru, imitating him. He spent his ignoring me.

He used to disappear when father was out. All I can really remember from it was following mother to find him. I liked looking for him though, it was the only time he willing played a game with me.

One day we went out to find him, usually we didn't and he strolled in when he wished. But this time I could pick his scent up. When we got to his side he was wounded and covered in blood. He'd been attack and was the obvious victor as the dead youkai proved.

Mother cared for him and allowed me to sit with him. It was after, that he started to change. Nothing drastic, little things like slowing down so that I could keep up with him on his walks. It was nice.

Then… then… then father left," Inuyasha stated his whole frame trembling, "I don't know what for, some meeting…"

He shook his head and stopped. Kikyo slid her hand into his empty one and squeezed reassuringly. Inuyasha squeezed back and took a shaky breath.

"The castle was attacked. I was sleeping when it happened. The sounds of screaming woke me up. I was so scared, the scent of blood was everywhere. I grabbed the sword father had given me and rushed to my mother's room. I really wasn't even thinking of protecting her. I was thinking of protecting myself…. Can you believe that? The castle was under attack and I wasn't even thinking of protecting her… I wanted her to protect me…" he laughed and it sounded harsh and dry, filled with raw pain. He shook his head.

Kikyo opened her mouth to comment but he continued before she had a chance to, "When I got to her chambers she had just flung the doors open. She stepped outside and grabbed me. It was the first time I had ever seen her look so dishevelled. There was a noise down the hall, my ears were ringing with the clash of metal against metal. Her guard… Risu.. that was his name… he was impaled on a sword his blood… it was everywhere… there were so many of them… he was… he was still moving. A sword was sticking right through him and he was still moving…they had one of the maids on the ground… between her legs.. They were, and she was screaming… Risu was still trying to…

She grabbed me and pulled me into the room slamming the door. She asked me to help her move the furniture in front of it. But I couldn't… I watched her trying to push it, but I couldn't move. She had just gotten her nightstand within range of the door when it slammed open and she was thrown back. I remembered her scrambling to her feet and hiding me behind her back.

We backed against the wall as they poured into the room, it seemed like millions of them. They jeered and teased and my mother tried to keep them back, but they were laughing at her efforts.

Then Sesshomaru was there… he ripped out from the midst of them and I was so happy, I … I thought we had been saved. Then one of them grabbed at my mother. I pulled the sword and before I knew it his head was gone. And another was pressing in on me.

I brandished the sword like I had seen Sesshomaru do so many time in practise. Like father had tried to teach me. But it was heavy, and the first real sword I had ever used. Still that was no excuse…

I didn't…I didn't sense him. I didn't sense the hanyou…. Naraku…. He was across the room, I didn't think he was so close. Then I heard mother cry out. I turned and I couldn't even move, one of his appendages were heading straight for me, he was screaming something about the shikon… I don't know when she moved but she dived… she dived in front of me, Sesshomaru moved too.

But it ran right through his arm… it ripped… oh gods… it ripped right through her…it severed her head. Her blood was everywhere…and I didn't even move. I didn't move…

I dropped the sword. I knew Sesshomaru was yelling at me, but I couldn't hear him. I just thought if I got her head back… if I put her back together… I don't know… I thought I could fix her. I didn't even see anyone else. I didn't hear anything else. It was just her… I tried putting her back together but it was no use…

Then he grabbed me and leaped, I remember trying to hold on to her. To take her with me… but I couldn't hold her, I only grasped her necklace and it came off in my hands. Then we were out of the building, exiting through the roof and everything collapsed. It was burnt…. She was… gone.

I don't remember much of what happened after that. I knew my father came back. I knew Sesshomaru was hurt…but I don't know what I was doing. It was just me and her necklace.

Then…. Then I began to come around. I remember father would take me everywhere with him. I was never alone… I don't think I could be. Then Sesshomaru was better.

He demanded a meeting with me and father. He looked at me…. The way he looked at me…" Inuyasha shook his head again as if trying to clear the memory from his mind but it just wouldn't leave. Kagome didn't even think he felt the reassuring squeeze from Kikyo this time.

"he called the debt for my life. But father refused to hand me over to him. He instead bargained for a punishment…. I'm not sure if death would have been worse… he snapped the necklace from my neck and the sword from my waist, he moved so quickly I didn't even know they were gone until I saw them in his hands. I wanted to fight him for it but father held me back…

He… he said I could have them back…. When… when I was no longer a useless… a useless hanyou…" He shrugged away Kikyo's hand and clenched the jewel firmly in his fists, "I tried… so hard. I trained to be strong. Father helped, but no matter what happened… what I did… it was no use. I didn't realize until I'd gotten much older that I'd always be a worthless Hanyou to him… even though I had begun to accept that… I've always wanted him to… always tried to-," he cut himself and shook his head.

Standing he turned to face Kikyo. He held the necklace up, unclasping it with shaking hands, he placed it around her neck.

Kikyo gasped and tried to move away but he held her steady,

"Inuyasha…I couldn't…"Kikyo began but he shook his head, letting the full weight of it fall against her chest.

"Please take it," Inuyasha murmured softly, leaning his forehead against her as if all his energy had been zapped, "You're the… you're the only other woman I would see wear it. And I swear to you Kikyo…I'll protect you… I wont fail like-."

"Shh…" Kikyo muttered pulling him to her. He slumped on the chair and she dragged him into her arms, "You didn't fail Inuyasha. You didn't fail…" she muttered softly to him.

"I've heard father tell me that a million times…. And the words never reached…" Inuyasha muttered softly, "but him…I needed to hear it from him…and now-."

"now he's said it… so please…start believing it," Kikyo muttered soothingly into his hair as he clutched her, "You didn't fail…"

Kagome wiped a tear from her eye and slowly backed away from the two lovers clutching each other. She soundlessly slipped through the glass door before closing it behind her. She leaned against the cool glass and took a moment to wipe her eyes.

When the last of the moisture was gone Kagome took a deep breath and looked around. It was getting dark. In the fading light people were still talking and laughing. Kagome felt oddly detached from them all, as if the laughter was an illusion. She felt her baby kick and rubbed a hand over her stomach.

"Don't worry little one, your uncle will be fine…" Kagome assured him as she swallowed the lump in her throat her voice sounding watery.

Persia waved at her, and Kagome returned the gesture still feeling out of place. She was happy when the lady went back to her conversation instead of trying to lure her into a talk. Kagome glanced around at all the happy faces, but she couldn't spot Sesshomaru.

She moved away from the wall and began to go around back. He wouldn't have left and not told her would he? She spread her aura in an effort to find him. He was no where near the front. Then she felt the distant brush of it.

Her baby moved again, "You need him too… don't worry, we'll find him…" Kagome assured her child as she moved in the direction her miko powers dictated.

Kagome continued around the side of the house, until she had gotten to the back. Here there was only a small lawn space before a thick lining of trees. She shivered slightly and glanced behind her. If she didn't find Sesshomaru she wouldn't be able to get back to the house if she went into that lining.

Her baby moved, and Kagome knew he need the reassurance just as much as she did. With a firm nod of her head she stated across the space, "right, we can find him. Don't worry," Kagome muttered.

She flared her powers outwards searching lightly through the forest. With a nod of her head she entered the dense tree lining. The light from the moon and stars made it difficult to see, but she was careful to pick her way through the trees, going slowly so that no roots would trip her or any would scrape her protruding belly.

"Sesshomaru!" she called. But he didn't answer her. She continued moving using her powers to show her the way. It was a bit shaky at first, but eventually she began to decipher his aura clearer and she was able to lock onto his location.

Kagome kept going until she felt him all around her. She scanned the trees that surrounded her but couldn't find him, not that that was shocking, she could hardly see anything at all.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome called again narrowing her eyes to try and see into the dark. She shivered lightly. It was getting cold and it was much too dark to see very far.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome called again when he didn't answer, "I know you're here, I can feel you. Please…. Come out…" Kagome cried into the trees. Her voice faded away on the wind and she scratched her arm unsurely. Her babe moved nervously inside her, "Please come out… we need you… please…."

"Did you hear?"

Kagome gasped and looked up at the sound of his voice. She sighed in relief when she saw him over head. Sitting on a limb high up on a tree. Kagome nodded her head and whispered a small yes. She knew he was talking about Inuyasha's story.

"Funny…. How much damage someone can create…"

Kagome looked up at him and wished he were closer so that she could see his face. Perhaps that could tell her what he was thinking, "yes, but the important thing is that, you're fixing it."

He snorted and leaned his head against the trunk of the tree, "Fixing it?" he asked, "is this what this is called?" He looked down at her in a seething glare and Kagome stepped back with a small gasp.

She forced herself to stand still and rubbed a soothingly hand along her stomach. He glanced away from her. Kagome cleared her throat, "Yes, that's what that was Sesshomaru-."

Her growled at her and leaped down. Kagome gasped to find that instead of landing in front of the tree he was now only a few steps from her.

"Fixing? Nothing has been fixed Kagome… nothing. Now all I have are doubts, doubts where I used to have certain thoughts," he sneered at her and cast an accusing look her way, as if the entire thing was her fault, "this is not 'fixed' Kagome," he looked away from her and up at the crescent moon that was out now in all its glory, "This Sesshomaru is not sure it can be fixed."

He turned and Kagome reached forward to grab his hand, "Doubts are ok Sesshomaru, the important thing is that we try to fix it…. That you want to fix it."

"Kagome…" He muttered softly as he turned to look at her from the corner of his eyes, he shook his head, "you put too much faith in me."

"Never," Kagome muttered out. She stepped closer to him and rested her head against him, "I couldn't have been more proud of you. I know that this was a big step Sesshomaru…. And it's a start for fixing things. That's all that can be asked right now…"

"Kagome…" He muttered turning to look down at her. He was about to object again, but the faith he saw in her eyes made him stop. He had even stopped by his father's graveside to speak about his thoughts, wasn't that a sign of instability? Yet here she was looking at him like he was the most perfect he'd ever been, now when he was at his most flawed.

Kagome smiled up at him. Getting on the tips of her toes she kissed him on the forehead, or she would have if she didn't come up short, so instead she placed a light peck on his lips. Her cheeks lit up and she dropped back on her hunches, and smiled shyly looking away from him.

"Besides, this guys is already crazy about you," she stated rubbing her tummy fondly, the baby kicked as if agreeing with her. Sesshomaru looked over her stomach his eyes lingering on the shifting flesh, then moving back to her face.

Kagome shifted under his unrelenting gaze suddenly feeling very nervous. She licked her lips which for some strange reason had become dry. Kagome rubbed her arm and shifted her gaze away from him. She could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks and she mentally wished it away. She was a grown woman for heaven's sake, she shouldn't be feeling like this.

"Um… what do you say, we get some cake?" Kagome asked in a nervously perky voice as she spun around and began walking.

She had only gotten two steps away when she shrieked from suddenly being lifted in the air. Sesshomaru's breath drifted across her ear like a lingering kiss, evoking the most blissful sensation that made her gasp. She shook her head slightly to clear her it so that the words would register. But he had already spoken and she hadn't caught it, she figured it had something to do with the directions though, as he had turned them around.

Kagome closed her eyes as he leaped, then leaned her head against his side knowing he wouldn't let her fall, she gave a blissful sigh felling suddenly tired, she stifled a yawn with the back of her hand and enjoyed the feel of the wind on her face.

-

-

Author's Corner

-

-

The extension is here for two reasons. The first of which is. I have been trying to check my spelling better, and I think it has improved….. (please tell me if it hasn't). I'm really sorry about who got thrown off from the story…. And I know I'll never edit the first chapters so I cant let it affect me too bad. This is not because of pure laziness, one I don't have the time and two I'll end up changing things. (if anyone wants to edit the first chapters, please tell me. I'll let u get a copy of them….). And I figured the best way to de-stress from math is to write more.

The second thing was… I was still feeling down and probably wouldn't write anymore anyways, when I received a review from Dendelion. It was a very encouraging review, just what I needed so thank you very much.

That is not to say I don't appreciate all your reviews, because believe me I do.. And it was especially nice of you guys to review even though I haven't update.

I hope my math thing will work out though, wish me luck in that regard….if anyone knows Good calculus math sites please forward (after all I might just have to repeat this course).

I will also be answering the reviews for this chapter and the chapters to come… sorry guys but it really is a lot of them…. And well u know me, start the chapter instead of answering reviews….so yea!

But I'd like to answer two pms I got....

**Sousie- **thanks a lot and I hope ur still reading

**Darklightening** - ur from JA too? cool... and we seem to be in the same boat, u with Bio me with math, let me know how things go for u.

Tell me what you think! Later!


	23. Little one of the past

Chapter 23

-

-

Kagome glanced up from the computer when Miroku and Gatsu came in. She had been expecting them. She grinned and pushed her chair back further than normal to get out.

"Hey Kags," Miroku greeted fondly, he eyed her belly, "What have you been eating?"

Kagome gave him a mock glare and stood, she moved over to him, feeling more like she was waddling than actually walking and smacked him upside the head, "Are you trying to say, I look fat?" Kagome asked in a playful huff. It was true, she was huge, and she couldn't quite see all her toes, just the tips from over the bulge of her stomach. Really did Sesshomaru have monster genes or something?

Miroku rubbed the back of his head with a bashful look. He turned to Gatsu, but Gatsu merrily shrugged in answer, choosing not to aid his companion. Gatsu walked over to Kagome and gave her a hug, which she returned lightly.

"I would never say that. I was simply stating that my cousin seems to be doing famously," Miroku stated with a nervous chuckle. The cousin in question kicked lightly against his mother's stomach.

Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head at him, "I'm sure," she murmured in disbelief. She grinned despite her need to hold up an angry front causing Miroku to release a breath in relief. Kagome cleared the space to the door a little slower than usual and knocked, "He should be all ready for you," Kagome stated inclining her head to indicate she was speaking about Sesshomaru.

Gatsu moved forward before she could open the door, and gently stirred her out of the way, opening the door for her. Kagome blushed and thanked him before waddling inside. She sighed and sunk into the first available seat. It seemed this kid had gained some serious weight and in the three weeks since Inuyasha's party she was sure she had gotten to be the size of a house.

Her breast were bigger and had stopped growing, finally. Now she could see the lines of her veins along her bust, not very appealing but at least they were very dull. Her back ached and she couldn't walk very far without feeling like she'd ran a marathon. Not to mention that she'd taken to increasing her meal portions, not that she was gaining much weight for it… at least not in width. It was absolutely horrid. Every fibre of her being seemed more sensitised. Sesshomaru had brushed her breast while passing her and she thought she was going to explode from it. Of course Sango's teasing that she needed to get some action wasn't helping either. After all who got action when they were six almost seven months pregnant? No one, unless they were some kind of movie star.

She pulled her feet up on the chair and leaned back on the cushions thanking the heavens it was so soft. She moaned slightly in bliss at no longer having to be on her feet. Dr. Fuji insisted the pregnancy was fine but she wasn't so sure why the baby was so big, it wasn't natural!

Sesshomaru eyed her from the corner of his eyes. She seemed to be content. He had noticed her slowing down and it had began to concern him, so much so that he had made several calls to Dr. Fuji about it. She was even beginning to have trouble sleeping. He was considering taking her to another doctor for a second opinion, but so far no one came up to his standards to look at her.

"What have you found out?" Sesshomaru asked cutting straight to the point of the meeting and taking his attention away from Kagome, she should have been taking notes, but he wouldn't bother her about it.

"Well the leads Dick gave us all work out to be true. Following up on them I discovered that her degree which she claims to have was forged, a fake. It turns out she never even went to collage, so we can actually sue her for that. She's also traded information that would come under classified company business with Dick, he's willing to testify, so pretty much we should be able to make her very miserable indeed," Miroku stated leafing through a more detailed copy of what he had just said. It was done purely out of habit since he really knew the information already.

He placed the document down on the table so that Sesshomaru could have access to it, "That's what our lawyers have prepared on the matter," he leaned back in his chair in a lazed back way. "I'd like to set up a meeting with her lawyers for sometime next week."

There was a pause where they waited. Ordinarily Kagome would pipe in with available dates. After a few more moments it became clear that she was not going to be making contributions. Turning to look at her, they found her dozing lightly on the soft couch. Gatsu opened his mouth to call to her but Sesshomaru held up his hand to silence him.

"We'll see about the date," he stated simply. He nodded at Miroku to show his acceptance of his plan before turning to Gatsu, "and what of the matter that Kouga should be handling," he tried to say the name as neutral as possible but couldn't help the slight down turning of his lips. His beast on the other hand would have let out a full blown snarl, it still remembered the claim the delinquent wolf had made on what was rightfully theirs.

"Hn, well it seems that Kouga is still behind on the information," Gatsu stated. He absolutely hated being the bearer of bad news. His dark hair whipped softly almost like a puppy not wanting to be scolded.

The only sign of annoyance on Sesshomaru's face was a slight narrowing of his eyes and his lips down turning a little more. Gatsu sighed inwardly wondering why he always had the bad news to deliver. He looked at Miroku out of the corner of his eyes wondering for a moment if the monk could see the future and choose only the good cases. He sighed knowing that couldn't possibly be true, "It seems Origen Enterprise has all its secretes strongly guarded," Gatsu told him with a sigh.

Sesshomaru frowned more at the statement and pinned Gatsu with an icy glare releasing his youkai a little more in a show of anger, "Which is why I pay the amount I do to that firm," Sesshomaru stated in a voice that was too calm for the irritation he was feeling, "to uncover what seemingly cannot be uncovered."

Origen Enterprise had slowly become a thorn in his side. It was threatening most of their business, and taking over very lucrative sections of the market which would be extremely profitable for Taisho Corps. Not to mention the owners were trying to manipulate their way into the Taisho cliental. It seemed though that Naraku Octane was very proficient in hiding facts.

"Calm down…." Kagome murmured. Her aura released gently to wrap around him in a soothing embrace. She yawned slightly before opening her eyes and rubbing the back of her hand against her heavy feeling lids. She blinked trying to recollect where she was and blushed furiously when she realised she had fallen asleep in the middle of a meeting.

Sesshomaru snorted, but could already feel the soothing lull of her powers and the joy and warmth which his pup constantly gave off was pushed to the forefront of his mind, but with it he could pick up on her fatigue.

"Very well, I expect something more eventful to be reported when next we meet," he stated with a meaningful look in Gatsu's direction, "take Kagome home," he added going back to his computer.

"what? I don't need to be taken home!" Kagome protested feeling even more sheepish now for falling asleep. She couldn't help the blush that was staining her cheeks. She just hoped he wasn't thinking she was incompetent or something.

"Perhaps Miroku can take Kagome-san home, I have something further to discuss with Sesshomaru," Gatsu stated turning to Miroku.

Miroku nodded his acceptance, he really didn't mind going for a spin on the road. The office was extremely stuffy, which might have something to do with him grabbing Maya's butt and her slapping him. She'd figure out she still had her job on her own, in the mean time he was confined to the unbearable tension, a fact with Gatsu pointed out was his own fault…. But it was worth it.

"Isnt anyone listening to me?" Kagome asked indignantly, "I don't need to go home," she stated firmly.

"Come on Kags, we can get some ice cream on the way," Miroku stated taking advantage of what he knew was her latest craving. He picked up his case that he came in with and gently stirred her towards the door.

Kagome wanted to play hard ball she really did, but then it was ice cream. She threw a glare at all the occupants in the room pouted but allowed herself to be lead away, they were treating her like she was going to combust or something!

When the two had left Sesshomaru looked up from his computer to give Gatsu his attention. "What is it you wished to discuss with this Sesshomaru?" He asked before looking back to the computer.

Gatsu took his time to answer assessing the demon before him. He had given him time, more than the two weeks that he had promised. He knew now more than ever with only two more months of pregnancy left the bond which would have been formed between them would be extraordinary. He would be able to pick on slight emotions from the child, he would have to play a greater role in assisting Kagome and her own emotions would become clearer to his friend. It was his hope that all this would contribute to Sesshomaru seeing the light of day. If not he knew he would have to aid Kagome in getting the hell out of doge…. Which as easy as it would be to accomplish would put him in a bind… it would not be an easy task to turn on a best friend of more than three hundred years.

"Do you remember the topic we discussed regarding the little one?" Gatsu asked getting to the point. He didn't want to dally on the subject any further than he needed to. It felt like he was walking a plank.

Sesshomaru paused in his typing, his back going slightly rigid before he continued with his work. Gatsu waited wondering what the demon would say but he didn't rush him.

Finally when Gatsu was about to ask the question again Sesshomaru looked up briefly from the monitor. "After a careful examination of the circumstances, this Sesshomaru has decided a clone will not be necessary," he stated in a neutral voice before going back to his work.

Gatsu grinned and stood, "Well that's good for you then isn't it. Good to see you have some brains in that head of yours," He stretched and picked up the things which he had in the office. He strode to the door feeling as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulder.

"Does she appear normal to you?"

Gatsu paused at the door and turned to look at Sesshomaru, "Normal?" he questioned.

"I do not ever remember your mate being this big…" Sesshomaru stated with a barely audible sigh. The pictures of the demons and humans in the book which he read didn't look as big as Kagome either, "She gets up constantly during the night…"

Gatsu released the door and went back to his chair. He slunk into the seat and once again rested his things beside him, "The baby is probably just a big one," Gatsu stated, "and yes, Mitta was often up to use the bathroom or demanding late night snacks. With the last pup however she didn't want to eat anything, brought it right back up… Have you two been sharing the same room?"

"At times. She comes across because she says she sleeps better in my bed," Sesshomaru stated nonchalantly. He had even proposed that she move into his room but as soon as her arousal spiked she was gone again. He did nothing to arouse her per say but she seemed to filter to so many emotions it was nerve racking.

"Don't worry bout it, she's fine," Gatsu stated, "It'll be over soon. I remember our first pup, I thought I was going insane…"

With six pregnancies under his belt, Gatsu had more than accurate knowledge to help Sesshomaru and no problem talking about them. He took special pride in each of his pups and each pregnancy and had they not gone to the limits of their reproductive cycle he would be sure to impregnate her again, however water demons had few babies due to their long life span, six pregnancies were already unprecedented as it was.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Kagome hung up the phone with her mother and leaned back in bed. She yawned a little and shuffled around trying to find a comfortable position. Her pup was a picky one. He would kick whenever she chose a position that didn't suit him. He would demand to eat at the most ungodly hours. It was good that the kitchen was always stacked. The chef, and Kagome knew the man would spoil the kid rotten, had taken to leaving small portions of food out for her depending on her cravings.

She was almost done with the babies room, and it seemed to be taking all her energies. She had decided to add a new concept to it. There would be family pictures… as soon as the walls dried anyways. She had gotten a painter to come in and paint the walls in a beautiful forest scene completed with mischievous fairies and playful dog demon and hanyou pups.

Now she was thinking she wanted to add blown up pictures of family members. The ones she had collected from Sesshomaru's attic would do nicely. She absolutely loved the one with him and Inuyasha, the sizes of those couldn't be changed because they were more paintings than pictures. She had gotten the pictures from Inuyasha's birthday. There was a lovely one of Inuyasha cutting the cake, which went horridly wrong, there was cake everywhere. Even in Sesshomaru's hair. She'd use that one. She was sure she could find the picture from her and Sesshomaru walking in at the ball the one he'd used in her necklace. Then she'd use one of her baby pictures, one of the group pictures from Souta's birthday, and last but not least a picture which showed her and Souta running around the yard in a happy scamper at their toddler stages.

Kagome took a pen and scribbled down exactly what she wanted to do. She'd have various sizes. She took a moment to write the size that she wanted beside each picture and a brief description of where she'd put them. There were spaces on the walls that wouldn't be too busy… she also needed to shop for some more bears, blankets and articles of clothing.

Note taking done. Kagome once again relaxed against the bed. She sighed and snuggled down between the mounds of pillows which had been piled on her bed. She had extra pillows on Sesshomaru's bed too. She wondered absently if it caused him any discomfort.

She yawned lightly but still felt restless. Reaching blindly behind her, her fingers bumped her night table and she groped along the surface until the tips of her fingers brushed across Kikyo's diary. She clasped it between her index and forefinger pulling it to her painfully slowly, now it occurred to her that turning around and getting the book would be simpler, but she was too damn comfortable to move that much.

Finally the book was within her grasp and she brought it around. She had been reading the diary diligently and from all indications it would seem that what Kikyo and herself had dubbed 'the heat' only occurred after excessive use of her miko powers. It seemed the use of miko powers unbalanced the babe, kicking in its own set of powers which it were yet to know how to control. It therefore literally started attacking itself, and hence the unbelievable heat… Kikyo had found that by mingling her aura with that of Rantansu they could calm it, almost like showing the baby how to coexist. She had shared the information with Sesshomaru, he had nodded but it didn't really come in handy considering that she hadn't had another episode with it. Dr. Fuji had also documented her accounting of it. She didn't know how that would help any, but she supposed somewhere along the line another miko might become pregnant and then they would need the information too.

She had read ahead though and not much had happened. After the little run in with Rantansu for her being late, Kikyo had had quite a warm time convincing everyone she was fine. She had been visiting the village more often and Kaede had even followed her home on a few occasions. The relationship between Kaede and Rantansu was strained but both were trying and it was decided that it would be beneficial for Kikyo to have some feminine help. Yashinywa had also agreed to the plan seeming to be more at easy having Kaede accompany Kikyo on most of her journey.

Kaede had also taken more of a role in helping to sell the items which Rantansu made. Kikyo's pregnancy was making that difficult and Rantansu didn't want her travelling any more even if it was on horse back, Kikyo had to insist however after all how else was she going to get supplies?

Kagome leafed through the book and noticed that she was almost at the end. That was a shame she loved reading their little story. Once she found the page she was at, she nuzzled into the pillow appreciatively.

=]

_Kikyo sat in the hut where Kaede and Yashingwa were residing. Kaede had prepared a lovely evening stew, which they had enjoyed in relative silence. It was clear that Kikyo was well along in her pregnancy._

"_The meal was most enjoyable," Kikyo stated softly placing her empty bowl down. She loved the time spent with her sister. _

"_Thank you sister Kikyo, you are most kind," Kaede stated beaming proudly. She removed all the dirty bowls and set them to the side. Kikyo knew she wouldn't wash up until she was gone._

"_Yes, but the most enjoyable part of the meal is having you here Kikyo-sama," Yashingwa stated with a charming smile. _

_Kikyo didn't answer. It wasn't the first she had noticed Yashingwa making inappropriate courting remarks towards her, and like all the others she would treat it with indifference._

"_I have made arrangements to get you some sweet meats from the east," Yashingwa commented as he leaned back comfortably while Kaede poured out tea for everyone, "and some warm furs now that we are coming into the winter. It should be here by next week," he added cockily._

"_Thank you for your troubles Yashingwa- sama but that wont be necessary," Kikyo stated softly as she accepted the tea from Kaede with a grateful bow. She took the tea pot from her sister's hand and poured Kaede's tea for her before resting the pot on the low table, "My husband has already made arrangements for my care during the winter months." _

_Yashingwa snorted, "I have no doubt," he stated in a very unconvinced mocking tone, "I'm sure a cripple in the middle of the forest can adequately care for a pregnant miko."_

"_My husband takes care of me very well," Kikyo stated stiffly, resting her tea cup down gently. Her anger refusing to have her drink her tea. She hated when Yashingwa threw those barbs at Rantansu._

"_please forgive me Kikyo-sama. Drink your tea," Yashingwa encouraged with an apologetic smile that somehow didn't reach his eyes. _

_Kikyo didn't comment further and so as not to be disrespectful took a small sip of tea, "I'm afraid this is to be my last visit to the village," Kikyo stated sadly, "as you both know, I am approaching my ninth month… neither my husband or myself thinks I should travel anymore."_

"_Well he makes sound logic there," Yashingwa stated before Kaede could comment he continued, "however I would think it best you stay in the village for the remainder of your pregnancy. Here you are afforded all the help you can get. I'd take excellent care of both yourself and your new born until the time when you are able to travel."_

"_That wont be necessary," Kikyo stated softly, "I'll stay with my husband in our home."_

_Yashingwa put forth several more arguments for her to stay in the village with them but he finally dropped it after Kikyo thwarted each of his arguments. _

"_Surely then you will allow one of us to check up on you. You can not deliver a baby by yourself."_

"_but of course. Kaede has agreed to keep visiting me, she is a skilled midwife and my husband has come to accept her presence," Kikyo stated making sure that it was clear only Kaede was allowed to visit her, "he does not easily adjust to the presence of new persons."_

_Yashingwa frowned at the inference. He took a sip of his tea with a contemplative look on his face, "Kikyo-sama to be frank I'm not sure I have faith in the sanity of this husband of yours," he stated placing his cup down on the low lying table, "I'm afraid that I must insist on you staying with us, until I am able to make a proper assessment of this man."_

_Kikyo placed her tea cup down and stood, "and I'm afraid that is not your place Yashingwa-sama," Kikyo stated in a clipped voice, "It is late I must be going. Thank you for your hospitality."_

_With that said Kikyo stood and left before Yashingwa had a chance to even utter a word. It took only a moment before Kaede was beside her. They didn't speak just moved through the village. When they had gotten to the outskirts Kaede finally commented._

"_I am sorry. He really just worries after your health," Kaede stated softly._

"_Hn, a worry that seems inappropriate, does it not?" Kikyo asked coldly._

_Kaede cringed but nodded her head, "he seems quite taken with you Kikyo, he has been asking questions of everyone to know more about you. It is a most un-healthy infatuation," she rung her hands over and over again. _

_Kikyo sighed and allowed her concealment spell to drop. She hated having it up for this long. She ran a hand through her hair, already she could feel Rantansu approaching, she rested a hand on her stomach and smiled._

"_He looks at you like a man in love," Kaede stated softly, "I think it is best that you do not return until after the baby's birth, even if you can. I for my part will visit you as often as I can. I'll sell the goods Rantansu makes and return with supplies for you," Kaede stated softly._

_Kikyo smiled and place a gentle kiss on her forehead, "thank you Kaede, you are most kind."_

_Kaede nodded and hugged her goodbye just as Rantansu walked into the clearing. She waved to them as they headed off and turned to walk back to her own hut._

_=]_

Kagome turned the page. She scanned over the short entries. There were tones of the short two to three liner entries. Each stating that Kaede had visited, that she was slowing and things such as that. The only thing that had even mattered was a love letter written to Kikyo by Yashingwa, she had sent back a note asking him to forget his attraction and returned his original letter. Apart from that things seemed to be going well between them. Kagome found herself smiling along with Kikyo at the things she wrote, she could feel the excitement of the new one leaping from the pages. Not that she couldn't relate, she felt the exact same way about her little one. She smiled as she rubbed her stomach fondly.

She had much of the same worries as Kikyo, would she be a good mom? What would her baby look like? Oh there were just so many things that were buzzing around in her head, and she couldn't wait. It was no wonder she enjoyed the book, she felt like they were both delivering together. It really didn't matter to either that their babies would be hanyou. She smiled and turned over another leaf. Kagome nuzzled down in preparation for more reading.

_=]_

_Rantansu received word from the western lords today. The western tai has given birth to a hanyou son and taken a human mate a fact which has spread like wild fire across the lands. It has also been the cause of several uprisings. It is Rantansu's hope to secure a place for us in the western palace. As stated before he served in western army until we mated, after which he resigned. With the birth of the hanyou pup there might be a place for us to reside without people discriminating against my young one, and a companion for him after all. It has taken all these months and finally an audience is to be had with the great tai youkai. He rides to meet some humans to discuss a peace treaty. Rantasu is to meet him in the designated town, about two days journey for youkai from here._

"_I'm not sure about this," Rantansu stated as he paced the floor of their small sleeping room. He had been pacing for over an hour now._

_Kikyo sighed and adjusted her position in bed, "it is for the best that you go," she stated softly, "it would be the best for us and our pup."_

"_I'm just not sure… you're so far along, perhaps if we waited another month or two," Rantansu stated shaking his head. He sat on the bed and rubbed his head, "the baby will be here any minute…"_

_Kikyo smiled and kneeled in the bed she moved over to him and hugged him from behind resting her head on his shoulder, "I know… I know. But think about it. This could mean a home for us, no more hiding," She stated softly her voice full of hope, "if you were allowed to guard the tai's mate, we'd be able to move to the west, it wouldn't matter what our pup looks like…. None of it would matter anymore," Kikyo stated earnestly. It had worried her more so now than before about her pup. She didn't want her baby to constantly have to hide what he or she was. She wanted her baby to have the life of any other child with friends and all, "Please, you must go…"_

_Rantansu sighed and rubbed her hand. He released his breath and turned to place a chaste kiss on her forehead. He nodded. It was the best thing to do for their pup, "I'll have Kaede stay with you… I don't want you left alone…"_

_Kikyo nodded her head and nuzzled against him. He turned and hugged her. She relaxed in his embrace, "I'd have to leave first thing tomorrow."_

_Kikyo nodded her head in response. It was decided then. _

_The next day I got up early to see Rantansu off, I packed him a bag and some extra food. I know it wasn't necessary but it made me feel better thinking he had something with him. Kaede arrived about half an hour later ._

"_Kikyo!" _

_Kikyo jumped and walked quickly to the door of their small hut. Well as quickly as her pregnancy would allow. She knew the voice it was Kaede. She opened the door. And her sister stumbled in a small bag over her shoulder._

"_Kaede… Kaede what's wrong?" Kikyo asked leading her sister to a seat. She hobbled off to prepare some tea. The days now had an icy nip to them and her sister's skin was cold to the touch._

_Kaede took a moment to breathe, "Please, please sit down, you shouldn't be so active now," Kaede stated getting up from the chair._

_Kikyo waved her aside and turned with a pot of piping hot tea. When she saw her sister's face she screamed and dropped the pot. It shattered across the floor spilling the contents and the leaves she had set to brew. Kaede scrambled to her feet to try and pick up the broken shards, apologising profusely as she did. A nasty bruise stretched from just under her left eye to the tip of her chin. The flesh was discoloured and swollen._

"_Kaede what happened?" Kikyo asked gasping at her sister's shoulder, "Oh for gods sake Kaede leave the pot be!" She cried out as her sister insisted on trying to gather the broken shards._

_Kaede sobbed and dropped the broken pottery. She stood shakily and allowed Kikyo to guide her back to the seat. Kikyo scurried about gathering a rag, she damped it with what was left of the warm water and placed it over her sister's face._

"_Who did this? What happened?" Kikyo asked in a worried voice. _

"_Yashingwa… Yashingwa knows…" she stated softly, hanging her head in dismay._

_Kikyo gasped and slunk into the chair beside her sister, "Wh…What do you mean?" She asked in shock, "How? How could he know? Did…Did you.. Did you say-."_

"_No," Kaede stated urgently, "No, of course not." Kikyo nodded her head to show that she believed her sister and Kaede seemed to take heart in the fact. She bit her lip and took the rag from Kikyo's hand, "You remember the man that you were to be wed to?"_

_Kikyo nodded her head, "Yes, a lords son, I remember him," she stated, she had often cared for the village elder and so had many a reason to be in contact with his son._

"_Nephew to the elder here," Kaede stated softly with a small sniffle, "I didn't know. Oh god's I didn't know. The elder invited us both over to a ceremony to welcome his nephew over. When we got there I saw it was him…. I had hoped that he wouldn't recognise me…" Kaede stated, "I tried to make excuses but Yashingwa would have none of it. It would be an insult he said to the elder for me to turn back at the door."_

_Kaede bit her lip and shook her head tears pooling in her eyes, "He remembered you Kikyo…. He spilled the whole story in a drunken haze, about you… Rantansu… how you had run away to be a demon's whore… at first I thought Yashingwa was too drunk to know, he acted so unaffected. Then when we went back to the hut. He… he started to question me._

_I tried to deny it but he knows I've only had one sister. He flew into a rage when I refused to tell him where to find you, and then.. He did this…." She stated gesturing to the side of her face, "I've never seen anyone so angry before… I crept out and hid on the outskirts then came here…"_

"_Oh Kaede I'm so sorry," Kikyo stated hugging her sister to her. She straightened and tilted her head to look at her face, "I'll see if I can put some herbs on it. Did anyone see you coming?"_

_Kaede shook her head, "no. I was hoping I would be here in time to stop Rantansu from leaving though."_

_Kikyo shook her head, "He left hours ago. But don't worry this place is very secluded, and we should have enough supply to last us until he gets back. He should be back in a few days."_

_Kikyo got up and went about making a healing salve for her sister. She spent the rest of the day trying to get Kaede at ease. They would be fine until Rantansu got back, they had to be. She sent up a prayer to the gods to bring him back safely and retired for the night._

_That night nothing happened and we retired to bed. It was peaceful and there was no sign of anything occurring. It was good, Rantansu would be home in three days and all would be well again._

_Kikyo awoke in the middle of the night to a pain in her lower back and the feeling of water rushing between her legs. Her eyes flew open and she gently reached down, her hands came away from her legs wet. Kikyo's eyes widened._

"_Kaede!" she called in a panic as pain shot through her. She took a deep breath and reached blindly to the bed side table. She clutched the matches which were there and lit the candle._

_Kaede stumbled in, she had insisted on sleeping across the main entrance in case anything happened. Her eyes widened when she saw Kikyo, "its time…" Kikyo stated softly._

_Another contraction came and she gritted her teeth. Kaede nodded her head and scurried off to the kitchen to prepare some hot water. She scuttled back in moments later with clean sheets. _

_She helped Kikyo off the bed and gathered the dirty lining. She spread the bed again as quickly as she could and arranged her sister on the bed._

"_Can you manage to take time while I get the things ready?" Kaede asked nervously at the door._

_Kikyo smiled and nodded her head, "the contractions aren't very painful," she stated as she began to wait. She counted the time between each bought of pain. In the other room she could here Kaede moving about in a hurry, "the package that mother gave you. It was a blanket. Look in the chest you'll find it, its clean… she wanted me to wrap the baby in it," Kikyo told Kaede as she came back into the room._

_Kaede nodded and looked in the draw. She pulled out the blanket and rested it neatly on the bed, "She wants to meet him Kaede… she wants to meet him...my mother wants to know him, he'll have a real life."_

_Kaede smiled at her sister and nodded her head. She was so happy that she could hardly speak, "I was hoping he would wait on his father," Kikyo stated she gritted her teeth as the first of the worst pangs of pain ripped through her._

_It was almost five hours later, when the first rays of the sun fell into the room that the cry of a new born resounded through the air. Kikyo fell back against her bedding with a relieved sigh, her body weak from exhaustion. _

_Kaede carefully wiped the evidence of birth from the little one with the now warm water before wrapping him in the blanket which had been provided for him. She huddled over to her sister._

"_a boy," Kaede murmured softly her voice full of awe._

_Kikyo reached forward egger to see her howling bundle. Kaede placed the wiggling mass in her hand and for the first time she looked down at her baby. Tears of joy streamed from her eyes and splashed lightly against his cheeks. He paused in his crying squinting his eyes to look up at her then blinked._

_His eyes were the most gorgeous shade of blue she had ever seen. Fresh and clear like a cloudless sky. His face was small and rounded with chubby cheeks red from crying. Soft black curls framed his head and tickled his face, amongst the curls, nestled against his head were what appeared to be dog ears. Kikyo traced a hand across the ears lovingly._

"_He's so perfect…" She stated her voice raw from crying but still showing the awe she felt over the little one in her arms. Kaede nodded her head staring down at the baby too._

_He opened his mouth and yawned before starting up a fuss again. Kikyo gently placed him against her breast and he latched onto her nipple suckling until he was fast asleep._

_Kaede went about cleaning up the room she busily placed stuff to right and emptied the dirted water, "what shall you name him?" she asked softly as she assisted Kikyo in sitting on a chair beside the bed while she cleared the soil sheets._

_Kikyo shook her head, "I'll wait until his dad arrives to do that…" she stated tiredly. But despite how sleepy she was she couldn't take her eyes off her new born. "When I can travel again, I'll take him to meet mother also."_

_Kaede assisted her back to the bed. Laying down Kikyo tucked the baby to her. Placing a kiss on his head she reassured him softly, "You're daddy will be home in three days, he'll just love you…" she promised, "Its so good to finally meet you." With that she drifted off to sleep._

With a yawn Kagome closed the book and a small smile settled on her face as she drifted off to sleep. Her dreams no doubt full of what it would be like to meet her own little one.

-

-

Author's Corner

-

-

Hey guys! Thank you all for the lovely reviews. They really inspired me. I get some anoymus reviews, and so I've answered those here. I cant promise to always do that, but I'm gonna try. I've answered my other reviewers who logged in.

Kikyo's story is almost at an end and sadly so is Kagome's. I don't know how many more chapters I have… I havent actually planned this out other than the ruff idea I have in my head… which in reality isn't that detailed…lol…But I know the chapters arent that many…. I hate when stories become too drawn out.

Anyways, thank you all for your support and well wishes with the math thing. The bad news is I didn't pass math…so I guess I'll have to take it again next semester along with the math course I should be doing for second year. I hope the sites and recommendations you guys made will help me with the next year. Good thing is I passed all my other courses… Isnt university a bitch? I actually still want my honours degree… which mean I cant fail any thing else..lol… now aint that sweet?

Anyways thanks again tell me what you think! And here's the reply to the people who reviewed.

Anonymous Reviewers

**Jennierbts **- Thanks a bunch. I'll be sure to check it out, hopefully it can help me with the re-sit.

**Slinchi001**- Really? Wow… thanks so much.

**Rezi**- can I tell you its like the anti-christ! I hate it…. Thanks though.

**Fuchsin** - LOL… wow… yea I guess that's some sound advice I'll try to remember that and thank you a bunch! ^^


	24. Faux Images

-

-

Chapter 24

Faux Images

(Special dedication to Reviewer: Shewhodreamsofsilverandgold)

-

-

Satura bit her lip as her phone rang again for the hundredth time. She glared down at the tiny device. She shrieked as the high pitched ring resounded through the stillness of her car. Satura flung it angrily against the door of the passenger seat and it bounced off the wall before landing with one last bounce on the passenger seat.

She banged her hands against the steering wheel and shrieked again letting her head fall against the circle of her steering. After a moment of deep breathing she looked up again and out the windshield.

"Ok, Satura who else can you call?" she murmured to herself as she stared out of the window.

So far she had tried calling just about everyone she knew but it seems that Dick had already gotten to them all. He had managed to shove her out of all the social circles she was connected to. Everyone wasn't answering their phones, caught up in business meeting or conveniently not home. The only person she had managed to get a hold of was a two bit lawyer hoping to make it big. Someone a firm could give up without any repercussions or damage to their business. In other words she had caught her own lawyer on one of his lunch dates and he threw a floozy at her.

The ringing of the cell phone cut through the air again. With an angry growl Satura snatched the phone up from the seat her red nails wrapping around the device in an angry death grip.

"What?" Satura growled angrily into the phone.

"Um… Ms. Lousu Satura?"

"Yes? What is it?" Satura asked angrily into the phone the nervous voice of her lawyer coming through like nails on a chalk board.

"I've… I've been trying to contact you all morning…er…um It would seem I have set up a meeting between ourselves and Taisho corporation lawyers for… um… next week Tuesday," he stammered out and Satura could just see him nervously adjusting his glasses.

"Well isn't that nice, you nim-whitt, do you have anything to say to them?" she growled angrily into the phone. Satura rolled her eyes and glared out her window angrily, "I thought so you fucking moron!" she yelled interrupting his stammered speech, "How could one man be such a spineless incompetent? This is just…" Satura paused when a branded truck passed her, the words Origin Enterprise branded brightly on the back of it with a picture of Naraku, "peachy…" Satura finished softly.

"Ms….Ms. Lousu?" he questioned softly after a few moments and no comment from her.

"Yea… yea, I'm here," Satura muttered distractedly as she watched the truck pull out of sight. She shook her head and turned the keys in the ignition, "On second thought…Tuesday will be fine. Bye dip-shit," she stated hanging up the phone with a curt snap. A smile curved across her face. She quickly pulled out of her parking space and headed towards the home of Naraku Octane.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Kagome smiled as she looked over the baby's room. She tapped a finger to her jaw in contemplation, "What do you think?" Kagome asked turning with a proud look to Mizuki.

Mizuki bit her lips and tilted her head to the side, "its very nice," she stated finally.

Kagome beamed and clapped her hand, "I think so too…" she stated proudly. She had just gotten the teddy bear arrangement properly in the room. Sesshomaru had given her the day off and she had taken the opportunity to do a little shopping.

"hey Kagome I got the pictures," Sango stated walking into the room holding delicately to a large brown envelope, "you know I actually thought this place was bigger," Sango muttered as she handed over the envelope.

Kagome grinned and almost bounced in joy. Luckily for her Sango had also had the day off. After breakfast she had met up with Sango, they had dropped off the pictures to the photo studio then went shopping for the last bit of her baby things. They had gotten a few more outfit and carefully selected teddy bears and pillows. They had even picked up a nice rocking chair set.

"Mizuki you're going to love this idea," Kagome jabbered happily as she moved across to the changing station where she had placed down the frames which she and Sango had gotten. She had returned to the house while Sango got the pictures.

She selected one of the elegant black frames. She took out the picture of her and Souta. The blanket was spread under the god tree Souta was sitting down off to the side propped up by pillows sucking on his toes with a happy grin. Kagome on the other hand was running towards the camera at full speed her dress brandished happily over her head with a brilliant smile on her face. She had gotten the picture in black and white. She slipped it into the frame and moved over to the wall.

She began to climb on the tiny ladder that she had brought into the room.

"Kagome what are you doing? Get down from there!" Both Sango and Mizuki cried out together.

Kagome rolled her eyes ignoring them and hung the picture on the tiny hook she had Mizuki help her install. She took her time coming down from the ladder and stepped back proudly.

"Tada!" Kagome declared as she gestured to the painting hanging on the wall.

"Oh, its so precious…" Sango muttered her voice strained with laughter.

Mizuki nodded her head in agreement while covering her mouth to stifle her laughter. Kagome turned to them with a confused look on her face, "What? What is it?" she asked not understanding what the joke was.

"You in your diaper!" Sango declared, "You look so cute slinging that dress over your head." she finally let go and laughed.

Mizuki also joined her in laughter. The two leaned against the wall for support as they laughed harder than they could remember laughing in their life. Kagome pouted and laughed also. She giggled sitting down in the rocking chair and enjoying the moment.

"Just wait until you see the ones with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha," she stated with a laugh as she wiped her hand across her forehead.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Mizuki asked not sure if this was a laughing matter.

Kagome nodded and gestured to the envelope, "I intend to put family snap shots like this all over the place…" Kagome stated stifling a yawn with the back of her hand.

"Ok, well you leave that to us," Sango stated before Kagome could get up, "Sit down and tell us where you want them."

Kagome nodded not bothering to protest, "Ok fine," she stated leaning against the fluffy cushions of the chair. She yawned again and shook her head, "at least let me put the pictures in the frames."

Sango shook her head, she removed the envelope from Kagome's grasp and sank to the floor.

"No, you sit there and rest a while," Mizuki stated as she gathered the frames, handing one to Sango and carefully removing one of the pictures.

Kagome smiled but didn't argue, she was after all quite tuckered out. She looked around the room trying to decipher if it needed anything. The wall painting was beautifully done and looked as if you could walk through the walls. The picture she had hung before seemed to be peeping out from the branches of a tree and fit in with the décor to a tee.

In one corner of the room a changing station was set up. It was wooden to fit in with the décor and was currently stacked with blankets and wipes as well as changing products that wouldn't be needed for a while.

There was the crib. It was also made of mahogany wood. The border on the crib was one of puppies and toy bears all romping around nicely in various scenes. There were several toy bears inside the crib, along with a tiny pillow. She had spread the bed, she couldn't resist. It was a red spread with silver and gold moons, she had bought it because it reminded her a lot of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Over the crib was a crib mobile the top of which was a shooting star and the ornaments were happily smiling brightly coloured star shaped teddy bears.

Beside the window, where she currently sat was her rocking chair. It had a wooden frame also and the cushions were a nice baby blue with clouds dotting across the fabric. It afforded her a nice view over the back gardens and the deep canopy that formed the forested back yard. Next to it was a small book shelf. Already it was sporting a selection of books some of them she had already started reading to the baby, and the collection was growing. On top of the book shelf was an arrangement of teddies and empty picture frames that she would fill with pictures of her little one.

The room was carpeted in a very soft carpet that she could sink into, it was a light blue and looked lovely. A toy box was over by a corner, it also sported a tiny desk and chair set and cubby holes that he could put things in. She smiled as she looked about the room, she had done a good job.

"You're just going to love it," Kagome whispered rubbing her stomach fondly.

"Of course he will!" Sango reassured with a grin bringing Kagome out of her reflective daze. She smiled at her friend, she looked so happy, "I can tell," she added with a wink.

Kagome smiled appreciatively. And yawned again.

"I think it's time you have a nap," Mizuki stated getting up to help her out of the chair, "When you get up, chef will have dinner all ready, then you can show this room to him and Jaken."

Kagome nodded and got up to obediently follow Mizuki from the room. They didn't have to go far however, the connecting door to Kagome's room was unbolted and she opened it easily.

"Will you stay for dinner Sango?" Kagome asked pausing at the door with another yawn.

"Nah I cant, I have some things to do at home," Sango stated apologetically, "I'll probably be gone before you get up. Call me when you're up though."

Kagome nodded her head and blew her a kiss which Sango returned. She scuttled into her room and Mizuki gave her a small bow before closing the door allowing her to receive her privacy.

Kagome yawned again and she could feel her little one agree with her a nap was definitely in order. She glanced around the room as she went to the bed.

"We'll have to change this place around a little wont we?" Kagome asked her baby as she sat on the comfortable bed. He kicked and Kagome assumed it was in agreement.

"I mean the first thing's first, I need to talk Sesshomaru into moving out those priceless artefacts….not that I don't trust you with nice thing, but we don't want any accidents do we?" Kagome asked as she slipped her feet out of her bed slippers and began to take the clip from her hair. She ran her hand through it to loosen the strands that had been held back.

"Maybe make a little show room in that guest room downstairs… I mean there's already a guest rooms," Kagome muttered, "and I'm sure you don't want to get rid of your play room," the baby kicked again and Kagome laid down. She shuffled around a little adjusting the pillow under her head and tucking one more under her stomach and yet another between her legs and placing one behind her. With a last shuffle she kept still.

"We'll fill this place with lots of pictures and make it all homey," Kagome muttered sleepily, "You should see your room, its lovely…I cant wait to show Sesshomaru." Kagome muttered out as her eyes closed and she drifted to sleep.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Sesshomaru shut down his computer and got up from his seat. He grabbed up his discarded jacket and slunk into it. The day at work had been harder than he had anticipated. He moved across the office space to fetch some documents from a nicely designed cabinet.

"Mr. Taisho… I'm going to be leaving for the day now."

Sesshomaru turned around to look at the black haired girl who had been helping Kagome out and would be her fill in, while she stayed home. She had started as a fill in when Kagome had left for vacation after which she had done Satura's position, while Kagome trained her . She looked to be in her early teens; she was probably pushing thirty. She was a pretty bird demon, with a rounded childlike face and big brown eyes. She had been highly recommended. She was quiet, unlike Kagome, and smelled pleasant. So far she did her job quietly and quickly, except for on occasion where she would whistle or hum a song. More often than not they were made up, but luckily her being a bird demon afforded her a pleasant voice. She was like Kagome in a few ways though, she kept an innocent air about her and did as she was told… well perhaps the latter was not like Kagome at all. He had a feeling once she gave her loyalties she wasn't easily swayed. She had even enticed a few sentences out of him…. Which perhaps was to her own credit or Kagome's influence. However having been through it once, he knew she was forging a friendship albeit a lot quieter than Kagome did and with a lot less brute force. Partially too his tolerance could be attributed to the fact that Kagome had began to treat her similar to a daughter, forcing him more often than not to do the same. She wasn't particularly hard to like though, she was quite, efficient and charming. Oddly though he missed the noise of Kagome…. She was always making some sort of noise, or being clumsy in some way.

"Hn. Very well Rin," he stated as he finally picked up his laptop and slung the bag over his shoulder.

"You're leaving too?" She asked in mild surprise. Staring at him with big brown eyes like a fish out of water. She blushed though and tried to hide her surprise.

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered with a nod, ignoring her astonished look. He turned and locked his office door. Rin waited patiently for him, and he knew that they'd be sharing the elevator. Kagome was probably just waking up. He had been sending her home early for a while now, and Rin had been substituting for her in the evening. Today he had insisted that she stayed home instead of coming out to work.

"How is Kagome-san?" Rin asked as she stepped into the elevator along with him. She pressed the button for the ground floor with child like glee and Sesshomaru had to suppress the role of his eyes, well in demon years he supposed she was hardly an adult.

"Hn," Sesshomaru replied. He glanced down at his watch. She'd force him to have dinner with her. It was such an annoying habit. He wondered idly what she'd have to tell him while they dined. She always had something to tell him.

"I have a date tonight," Rin supplied cheerfully, "Do you know of Shippo Star? He asked me out to dinner…" She chanced a look at him and waited expectantly.

Sesshomaru looked at her from the corner of his eyes as she shifted. She gave off an air of nervousness. If he recalled, Shippo was a young fox demon who worked mostly with Miroku. He had only met the fox once, but during assessments Miroku spoke highly of the young fox.

"He is an acceptable choice… for now," he stated with a nod of his head. Perhaps he would need to look further into the fox demon. After all Rin possessed no family to guide her. He supposed it was Kagome's fault why he wanted to look into the matter at all. She was the one who started treating Rin some what akin to a daughter or sister…then again most things where Kagome's fault.

Rin smiled brilliantly and nodded, "Will Kagome-chan be coming tomorrow?" She asked.

"No," Sesshomaru answered. He wouldn't let Kagome return tomorrow. It was too much pressure on her now. He frowned a little. She'd have kittens over that. However at home is where she would stay like a proper pregnant mate should.

"Oh," Rin stated and the first strains of disappointment clouded her voice. He was almost saddened by it. Perhaps he would allow her to visit. She was quick to replace it with a smile though and as the doors open she stated happily, "Tell her I said Hi."

"Rin-chan," a soft voice called. Sesshomaru looked out to see the fox demon in question approach the elevator. Sesshomaru stepped out and fixed his gaze on the demon scanning him up and down. Purely out of instinct he released his aura in warning.

His gaze caused the young fox to freeze, he gave a hesitant bow. His aura flashed nervously and he straightened, "Good afternoon Sesshomaru-sama."

Rin stepped forth with an anxious glance and took Shippo's hand in her own. She smiled at Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru-sama this is Shippo-kun, the one I told you about.."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He continued to look at the fox in a nerve racking manner. Shippo shifted uncomfortably and not even Rin's reassuring presence could help him.

"Um… we're going to go to dinner… and then perhaps a movie," Shippo rattled off nervously as he shifted slightly. It seemed to him he had just stepped on another demon's turf and needed permission, but Rin had told him she had no one exactly for him to speak to. He wondered idly if Sesshomaru Taisho was the unsure 'exactly' that Rin mentioned, "I'll have her home safely," he added keeping Sesshomaru's gaze.

"Hn, see that you do," Sesshomaru commented icily and walked off. He would have a background check on the fox… just to make certain.

"Bye Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin called happily as she waved to him. Sesshomaru nodded his head the only indication that he had heard her. Perhaps he would like to have a daughter… perhaps.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

"So you see Naraku… they're being utterly mean to me for no apparent reason," Satura complained with a pout as she traced her hand lightly across his naked chest.

Naraku looked over at the woman gracing his bed with bored eyes. She had popped up on him in the morning. Originally he had thought he had gotten rid of her. Satura had been young when he found her. Young, poor and desperate. Hardly past ten he moulded her to fit his needs... And he needed devious it was extremely beneficial for starting his company. It was only an added bonus that her beauty had increased with age, she was easily taught the arts of pleasure and that in itself was a great asset. There was a time when many thought her his daughter, and then his lover…but in the end when he was established, he ran out of uses for her. Of course she couldn't be kept around, he was moving up in society and wouldn't have use for a devious whore especially one who would soon grow old. No she would be bought too easily. There was also another business partner he needed to dispose of. So he pawned her off to said partner for a handsome penny. She thought it was just another assignment, he thought it was a good deal. However it all went wrong with the assignation attempt. The police were on to it and he had to lay low. By the time he had gotten rid off all the links, he had lost track of Satura. But she wasn't worth his time any more, he could easily sink her. Now here she was again gracing his bed. She just showed up out of the blue in the morning.

"Really?" Naraku asked as he brushed her fingers aside and stood. He grabbed a bed robe from a stand near the bed of his dark room and shrugged into it. It was just his luck that someone was now willing to get rid of her for him, "So what do you suppose I should do about it?"

Satura frowned and sat up. She looked at her former father figure and then her lover. She had missed him, but she hadn't loved him… well not in the way she loved Sesshomaru. No, but she had been utterly devoted to him… she still was. Yet here he was treating her like yesterday's news.

"Naraku… please…"She muttered. He had taught her everything she knew and he would get her out. He had the money and he had the charm.

There was a knock on the room door. Naraku called for the person to come and Satura had to hurriedly pull the covers up to conceal her nakedness. A young girl with snow white hair and black eyes stepped in. She was about nine and was dressed in a pretty sleeping kimono. She glanced at Satura and frowned a little before looking forward again and moving closer to Naraku. She slipped her tiny hand into his and he allowed her to. She gently tugged on his hand with a timid hesitancy.

"Naraku-sama… I'm having nightmares again…" She whispered softly to him.

He glanced down at her then back at Satura, "Satura, this is Kanna…a young void demon… they age so slowly," he stated patting her head. Kanna looked at Satura through narrowed eyes full of jealousy. "Kanna," Naraku asked as he turned to face the girl, "Do you think it's time for Satura to leave, wouldn't you much rather be in my bed?"

A superior smirk crossed Kanna's little face. She looked at Satura from under her eyes and nodded her head, "Yes Naraku-sama," she stated in a soft demure voice her features schooled once again into a blank look.

Satura gasped. She could recognise her replacement when she saw it. She covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head. As the moonlight filtered through the French windows behind them and into the dark room flickered across the pale skin of the little girl who's hand Naraku held like a father holding on to a daughter, it sparked a memory with in her.

She had seen this scene before. No, she had lived it. Except she had been the little girl holding his hand and it had been her he was aloofly asking for an opinion. The woman in the bed had been a black hair girl, Kagura. She was the one who had helped him get the initial start to his company, he had been more heavily into assignations them and Kagura was the best. Out of her own jealousy she had taken delight in aiding in getting rid of her and any other woman who had graced Naraku's bed. It was that light that she saw in Kanna's own little eyes.

Her lips turned into a vicious snarl and her eyes narrowed at them and even as the blind hate built up inside her, she knew it was the same hateful look on Kagura's face.

"You'll regret this you bastard!" Satura cried scurrying off the bed clutching the sheets to her. She moved towards the door and as her cry rang out in the air, she recognised the same hurt words of Kagura.

"I do believe the sheet is mine," Naraku stated smoothly.

Satura narrowed her eyes at him and flung the sheet with all her might at him. It landed short and stopped in a heap by his feet. Satura turned and walked out of the room slamming the door behind her, her gait proud despite her nakedness.

As she stormed down the hall tears pricked her eyes. She remembered hearing Kagura's furious shrieks as _Kaugra_ stormed down the hall breaking things. She had listened with a satisfied smirk as she crawled into bed behind Naraku… her Naraku-sama. Well she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of her cries but she couldn't stop the tears that leaked from her eyes.

She had laughed at the many attempts Kagura had made to kill them. She had enjoyed the cat and mouse game they played with her. She had enjoyed it because Naraku had given her control over when Kagura died and she had prolonged it. She had allowed her to attempt to kill them, left room for Kagura to escape and had a merry laugh at the older woman's expense.

The memory flashed into her head when she had strolled into the warehouse with Naraku, dressed in a pretty little evening dress where Kagura was being held. She had asked her then why she didn't just leave… Kaugra had replied she couldn't leave… because Naraku wouldn't give back her heart.

Now as the hot tears rushed down her face and she wiped angrily at them she knew what Kagura had been talking about, she knew more than ever. Her heart twisted inside her in a pain that she never knew possible.

She remembered how she had cuddled up to Naraku and Kagura had rushed at her in blind rage. She had felt panicked in that moment but her Naraku-sama had saved her just as he had done times before, he had saved her with a bullet and as it wedged itself in Kagura's scalp she had been sure of his undying love. He was hers and she belonged to him… not even Sesshomaru could compare to the dedication for him. They had eaten at a fancy restaurant and gotten ice cream afterwards.

He took her to parties, he bought her pretty things. He never hit unless she was bad. At thirteen he showed her sexuality. At fifteen she had gained him his first take over, sleeping with a business tycoon and stealing company secretes. Only for her Naraku-sama. At seventeen she was on top of her game. She had won many more companies and he celebrated with her. He took her to clubs and parties, they strolled around. At twenty-three she had lost him. He had sent her to take down one of their old accomplices. She had been sleeping with him for two weeks when things went sour. An assassination attempt went wrong, she woke up in the hospital and when she got out her Naraku-sama was gone.

She knew he probably just couldn't get to her. She just knew it. She had tried finding him but she had no money, no home and she was back on the street. Then she had met Dick. He had been a quick way out until she could get back to her Naraku-sama. The months turned in to years and she had pushed on sleeping and deceiving her way into wealth. Then she had become aware of Naraku again. However, she stayed with Dick, thinking she would garner wealth and then together they'd be unstoppable. Then she met him. Sesshomaru Taisho. She just had to have him. For the first time Naraku was no longer in her thoughts. She needed a degree she got it, she also got into Taisho Inc. She wasn't sure how she'd balance the two men in her life, but Naraku had always been in her life, he taught her all she knew and in addition she was sure she could manage them both. With both by her side her life would be complete.

She slammed the door to her car, the heat of the small vehicle causing her nipples to harden from the sudden temperature change. That was the only sign however that she registered moving from the front door to the car.

Satura screamed in frustration, howls racking her body. How could he do this to her? She had been devoted to him. She had given everything and anything to please him. They had been so happy together. He had just used her… used her and now what would become of her?

She remembered Kanna's soft victorious smirk and she saw Kagura's pained face in that abandoned warehouse. Was that was she was to become? An enraged plaything for a little girl? She remembered her own merry laughter at Kagura's expensive. The glee she had in flaunting Kagura's failures in front of the distressed woman. In her mind the laughter she remembered began to change, until it was Kanna's soft voice and void face which laughed. Kagura's face transformed and she was the pained woman, naked and with her blood not Kagura's on the filthy ground. In the back of her mind she could hear Kagura laughin now too. Was this her fate?

"No!" Satura shrieked loudly and brashly her voice echoing in the confined space as she shook her head wildly in a desperate attempt to remove the scene from her mind, "No!"

Her hair settled around her, shrouding her face in darkness and covering her naked breasts. He used her? He used her and then he threw her out… she would die… and be discarded of in some gutter, her body never recognised, her murderer never found. Sesshomaru would never recognise what they could have.

"Sesshomaru…" his voice slipped from her lips like a stolen kiss accompanied by silent streams of tears burning a track across her down turned face. She stared at her lap seeing nothing but a dismal black.

His face swam across her vision. Their life together or what she had imagined it to be. Her life. Their life… they could have so much. Sesshomaru… then she remembered. The hate… the hate in Kagura's eyes as she looked at Naraku, each and every time she tried to kill him. It was silent deadly hate.

She latched on to it like a life line. Yes, she must hate him. That same stealthy, deadly hate. Kagura had done more for Naraku along the assassination side, that's how he had first financed himself. His business was built on blood money. Kagura had used that stealth to try and kill him. Yes her hate had been beautiful, steadfast and dedicated. The same dedication she had poured into loving him.

Yes that was it, the one little flower she could latch on to from the dead woman. Her hate. She would turn her love to hate, unyielding and unquenchable. She would see Naraku dead. Unlike Kagura though… who died and broke down on those dirty cracked boards she wouldn't. Kagura had been hopeless, lost.

No, not her. She had someone to live for, "Sesshomaru…" the words slipped from her lip with more strength this time and it felt almost tangible like the firm kiss of a lover.

Satura looked up from beneath the curtain of her hair and at the mansion which Naraku called home. It wasn't well lit and shadows danced along the place like it was their playground. She could already see the guard on duty watching her warily, no doubt he had seen her naked flight. Her eyes narrowed further at the humiliation.

"No Naraku… you will pay," Satura promised darkly, "I will not be another lost puppy."

Her eyes steely she turned on her head lights the bright beams shattered the darkness and crashed against the walls. With a flick of her wrist the engine purred to light giving off a deep rumble. A screech of tires against the gravelled drive way and she was off her wheels raining pebbles upon the door of the mansion narrowly missing the armed guard. She sped through the open iron gates, she would definitely have her revenge… and if not now, she'd have it as Mrs. Sesshomaru Taisho.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Sesshomaru stepped into the house with a sigh of contentment. He felt drained and he didn't even know why. As usual Jaken had opened the door for him and was rattling off an annoying greeting in his high pitched voice. Sesshomaru glanced at the toad and kept walking. He almost sighed when the creature followed him…. He always followed him.

He paused however when Jaken began to rattle on about the ladies doing mysterious things in a room. And an undoubted conspiracy. Really he needed to find something for the old demon to do.

Well at least he was sure that Kagome had been busy when she was home. He nodded at Jaken finally having his fill of the rattling voice.

"That's enough Jaken," he commanded lightly.

Jaken did an impressive squawk and bowed low his face touching the ground he began to apologise profusely. Sesshomaru looked heaven wards and quickly departed, the toad demon would notice he was gone sooner or later.

He left Jaken's annoyance behind and went up the stairs and down the corridor to his room. When he got to his room door he paused. There was a bright pink post it on the door, looking quite out of place against the engraved wood.

'DINNER IS THAT WAY' was written in bold letters with an arrow indicating the way he had come.

Sesshomaru couldn't help the smile that graced his lips at Kagome's familiar hand writing. Opening his door he placed his laptop inside and turned in the direction that was indicated. Just as he did Kagome came twirling out of her room chattering happily Mizuki in tow.

She paused in her vivid description of whatever it was she was describing, and beamed brilliantly at him.

"You're home!" she declared happily.

"Obviously."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his response but ignored it as she moved over to him in excitedly. It would have been a bound if she could still bound, but she couldn't. She captured his hand in her own and pulled impatiently.

"Come on, I have something to show you," She declared happily as she began walking, he followed her wondering idly if she really felt that she could move him with a simple pull of the hand.

Mizuki stepped back to allow them passage. Kagome moved past her in an excited rush her words gushing like a never ending river.

"Close your eyes. I did it today, Sango and Mizuki were a great help. Close your eyes," Kagome declared pausing abruptly, had he not been a demon he would have run right into her.

Sesshomaru frowned slightly. Surely she wasn't implying that she wanted to rid him of one of his most valuable senses… to do so even momentarily could be dangerous. He needed all his senses to be on alert, he did not need to follow the petty whims of some woman. He looked down at her expectant face alive with joy and with a small sigh closed his eyes.

Mizuki smiled herself and silently slipped passed them, she waved to Kagome to indicate she was gone. Kagome gave a distracted nod in her direction before she took Sesshomaru's hand again. She gave him small instruction on where to go and how to walk until she had gotten him into the nursery. Once there she looked around again double checking everything was fine before she took a deep breath.

She hoped he would like it. She so hoped he would like it, "Ok… open your eyes!"

Sesshomaru's lids fluttered open. He knew he was in the nursery, the scent of the new things was enough to let him know that as well as the faint scent of baby products. He glanced around at the décor she had done. His eyes stopped and stayed when he saw a painting of himself sleeping curled around an infant Inuyasha also soundly sleeping. Blasphemy! His eyes found another of him hugging tightly to a bear… his mother had been the instigator of that one, curse her… not that he had minded the time spent with his adored bear.

"Isnt it great?" Kagome asked. She noticed where his eyes were and her face lit up with an even brighter grin, "I thought adding pictures of ourselves would be a cute touch," Kagome chattered away in nervous excitement, "I have your bear… I thought it would be a cute hand me down…" She added going over to the crib where she had placed the old but cute and well kept bear.

Sesshomaru looked at her, then stiffly went over to the crib to see if what she said was true. Kagome bit her lip at the odd look on his face. Had she done something wrong?

He stopped at the crib and looked down at the bear proudly sitting on top of the tiny pillow away from the other few stuffed animals which adorned the crib. He reached in and gingerly touched it with an almost reverent hand.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked hesitantly. She had the gut feeling she had done something wrong now, "I..I thought it would be ok…if you-."

"My mother made me this bear," he stated softly closing his eyes and taking a deep sniff, "it stays strong cause its fur is that of the fire rat…I hid it after she died… in a hollow of a tree I liked to stay in… that's why it wasn't burnt in the fire…" he continued in that soft voice his eyes gone in the memories of his childhood, "I used to go there when I was younger… it was the only thing that still had her scent… wasn't tainted by Izayoi."

Kagome gasped a little, she remembered he had told her angrily, that he had only remembered his mother by scent. He no longer knew what she looked like.

"When I was older I stopped taking it out, because I was angry. Angry that I couldn't remember her… angry that father had let her die. I threw it away once. When I went back to my tree it was back in its hollow. It smelled of Izayoi and she had left a note that I my mother loved me and did not deserve such rash treatment. I had hated her for it… for touching it. So I kept it, because I didn't want anyone to touch it… but I kept it hidden because I didn't want to see it. I kept it hidden along with the paintings father had restored. They hadn't been too badly damaged in the fire, but I didn't want to see them either. Of everything in the western palace I had saved nothing. Nothing could be recovered except for a few worthless paintings," he added bitterly with the over bite of his failure, "a few paintings testimony to my failure. Father mounted them like prized possessions… as soon as I could I had them all locked away," he ended bitterly as he yanked his hand back from the bear as if it burned him.

It hadn't bothered him when she had unearthed them. When Kagome had first found them it didn't bother him…. She had been nothing then. But to have evidence of his failure mounted in the room of his own son…it would be unbearable.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome muttered out sadly. Her eyes filled with tears. She shook her head and blinked trying to clear the watery mist. He wouldn't want them she knew, "I'm sorry… I'll remove them… I should have asked… I'm so sorry…" Kagome muttered.

She felt so stupid. She moved quickly to the wall where the first painting hung and tipped in an attempt to get it down. She would remove them immediately, "I'm so sorry Sesshomaru… I should have asked…I just thought that… I'm so sorry.. I thought that the baby would enjoy seeing us when we were all younger…I'm sorry… I should have asked," Kagome groaned in dismay when she realised she was too short to reach the hanging frame. She had mounted them where the baby couldn't possibly get to them, even when he started walking. She looked around, "gods where did I put that ladder…"

"Kagome."

She turned at the strong command her blue eyes still shimmering with water from her tears.

"Lets get to dinner," he stated taking her arm and steering her from the room quickly.

Kagome didn't argue she could feel his need to leave the room behind. She followed him silently as they moved into the dinning room. Mizuki brought in the meal and they ate in silence.

Kagome picked at her food in sulky regret, she wanted to cry so badly. Sesshomaru still looked far away as if he wasn't even thinking about where he was.

Dinner in either event was silent. Except for the occasional clanging of silver against glass nothing made a sound in the silent room. Kagome kept her eyes to her plate. She could think of nothing to say to her quite companion and he for his part looked like he didn't want any words.

After dinner Sesshomaru took Kagome by the hand and lead her away from her room and into his own. She silently complied. He disappeared into the bathroom and she quickly changed into her night gown. The only interaction was when she paused to tell him she was decent.

She climbed into the bed and he climbed in after her, pulling her to him he moulded her against him burying his face in the crook of her neck. Kagome ran her hand comfortingly through his hair until she had fallen asleep. She made a mental note though to get the pictures removed.

It was well into the night when Sesshomaru untangled himself from Kagome. He removed her hand bent awkwardly backwards to rest in his hair and placed it in a more comfortable position in front of her. Slowly he got up from the bed and out the room. He walked down the corridor until he had gotten to the baby's room. Opening it he stepped inside. He closed the door gently behind him and came to stand in front of the painting of him and Inuyasha.

"Why couldn't you just leave them be father?" he asked softly of the painting, "Wasn't my suffering enough already? Why add to it by restoring and displaying evidence of the failure?"

He waited but there was no answer from the empty room. Despite the dark he could see the painting very well. The outline of the faces of the sleeping boys. They had never been that way in actuality, it had been a rare occasion when he fell soundly asleep…he hadn't slept for days. Inuyasha had gone and curled beside him… without permission of course.

He looked at the other. Him and his bear as he proudly posed for his mother. His eyes were full of so much love, adoration and trust… who had painted it? He had captured the moment perfectly. The love in the boy served as a dagger to the man. He was such a far cry from that little boy, and had been ever since Izayoi had stepped in.

He sighed and looked at the paintings again, "Why?" the word came from his lips in a soft whisper.

Then he felt it. A pulsation. He paused and turned his ear to listen, nothing was amiss in the room. The pulse came again. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He moved from the room following the steadily increasing pulse.

He moved into his study. The pulse was strongest here. He moved across the room and flung open a chest which he kept there. Inside lay his father's sword. The sword of life. It was a useless piece of metal that had no purpose it could not cut anything, it had been his father's gift to him. A show of preference to Inuyasha… since he had gifted Inuyasha with the most powerful of the two swords.

It pulsed almost impatiently. Sesshomaru reached out as if in a trance and touched it. His hand wrapped around it and at once he became enthralled. His mind seemed to be sinking into a deep fog and no matter how he tried to clear it, he couldn't get rid of it.

Yes it was most definitely a cursed sword. It was no wonder his father gifted it to him instead of Inuyasha.

There was a small almost nonexistent snort, "Have you still found no one to protect?" Came a soft yet strong baritone which betrayed no emotion.

Sesshomaru froze he would know that voice anywhere. He turned his head slowly, the pulse from the sword now a faint beat at the back of his head, golden eyes widened as he looked at the demon before him, "father?" he questioned in astonishment.

The demon before him continued to look at him with his unwavering golden gaze. He glanced around the room that had once been his own but was definitely reconstructed, "I doubt I was summoned because of discrepancies with my sword. What ails you?"

Without his permission and seemingly on its own, his body straightened and his feet lead the way to the nursery. He wasn't however aware of the feeling of the tile beneath his feet. He wasn't even conscious of the muscles moving to transport him. He entered the nursery and stopped before the paintings.

His concern of his movements left him at the familiar blends of colours. Inuyasha's red fire rat kimono, his own white one the blend of their silver hair. He frowned at the painting looking at it with disgust.

"Why?" he asked finally turning to look at his father.

The demon was staring at the painting himself, his tail draped proudly over his shoulder his crescent moon shining brilliantly. He didn't look at Sesshomaru as he asked his question in the same soft voice.

"What do you see?"

"What do I see?" Sesshomaru practically growled. He schooled his features then to a mask of indifference, however the anger he felt lit his eyes like a furnace barely contained behind its golden barrier. "I see a memory of what I failed to protect, of who you preferred, a jeering, taunting of what never was and could never be. You want to know what I see over here father?" He asked as he gestured to the painting of himself clutching his teddy and smiling happily. He hadn't even had to wait a long time for that portrait his mother had insisted the artist capture the moment, only allowing the youkai to do a quick sketch and then fill it in with the colours later. "I see what I lost, what I had once and can never have again. I see a reminder that I cant even remember her face, or her voice. Do you know why? Not a single portrait of her hung on your walls. I see the fact that she's gone and I can never be like that again or teach my son to be like that, because I don't know how to!" he growled out his speech becoming gradually louder, by the end of it his eyes were flashing red and his fangs had elongated to deadly points which reflected the moon light shimmering in through the light blue curtains.

His father stood there looking at the pictures contemplatively as if Sesshomaru had said nothing at all. His features were serious and the only reason Sesshomaru knew he was thinking was the slight down turn of his lips and the flecking of his claws over his tail. He was probably going insane imagining things. Imagining that his father was in the room with him, but the dull pulse of the sword clutched in his hand still ran through him.

"Is that what you see?" his father asked calmly as he looked from one painting to the other. In an instant he was beside Sesshomaru looking upon the painting, the strength of his gaze forced Sesshomaru to look too. There was nothing to see, and nothing he supposed for his father to do about it.

"Go back to the realm of the dead, you can not help me here… its too late for that," Sesshomaru advised coldly. He stepped away from his father and towards the door where Kagome would be sound asleep and waiting for him.

"I see the perfect son," Inutaisho declared without raising his voice yet the sound cut through the night like a knife and rang loudly in Sesshomaru's ears halting him in his steps.

"I see failure too," Inutaisho agreed, "I see a reminder that I failed to give him what he most needed… what both of you needed. For me to love her… but I couldn't, especially not after I met Izayoi. If I could have I would, if only to keep you happy…but I see one of my greatest dreams… to bring him back to this point. I always thought it was a work in progress," He stated lightly as he traced a claw over the painting and stood back to look at it as if trying to imprint every drop of ink to memory.

Sesshomaru watched him, unsure of anything, his feelings, his thoughts. He was thinking and feeling everything but nothing at all. For the first in his life his palms sweated and he was without a clear understanding of what was going on.

His father finally pulled away from the painting and moved over to the other.

"Here, I see a reminder that even though I had lost much in that fire, not everything was taken from me… through the strength of a great son I had my most precious possession a little worn for wear but good and strong. I had such a scare when you dropped in my camp carrying Inuyasha… It was a wonder you hadn't passed out on the way."

Sesshomaru's brows knitted. He remember carrying a weeping Inuyasha for days until the boy stopped crying and was a strange limp bundle in his arms. Then he had stopped feeling his arms. He hardly remembered the wounds, but he remembers his body was numb, he could feel nothing and he hadn't even been able to check if his brother was still alive, anything besides his forward movement was too much. His youkai took weeks to heal him, he must have been a mess indeed, he fainted as soon as he laid eyes on his father.

"I also see another dream and the most greatest of all. This was my greatest aspiration for my sons, so calm.. Peaceful so much love. That is why I kept them Sesshomaru… they reflect my greatest dreams and shortcomings."

His father turned to look at him as if he wanted to make sure everything was sinking in. To see a reaction. For all that Sesshomaru was feeling at the moment he was sure he gave his father nothing. It was not because he didn't want to but nothing seemed to be working. His father's word surrounded him and draped him in their comfort, filling him up but not making any sense. It swirled in his mind like a torrent, too much to hold at once.

"You see Sesshomaru while other men dreamed of riches, power and land, mine were always filled with silver and gold…."

"Father…" Sesshomaru began, but there was no word he could say. He wanted to say so much yet nothing would form in his mind. Had he been wrong all this time? Why hadn't his father said anything? Why now? So late?

"Ah, is this the lucky lady?" His father asked.

Sesshomaru snapped to looking at the demon, however his eyes were averted to the blown up photograph of him and Kagome, they had smiled real pretty for the camera at his father's annual ball. She had looked amazing that night.. He smirked to himself thinking that he hadn't been able to tell her. She had snapped at him and then accepted his lacking compliment with a laugh. He wondered idly if he would ever be that open with her… a pang of longing swept through him and he frowned shifting uncomfortably.

"She is beautiful.." His father stated in his deep baritone however he sounded businesslike. Then his eyes widened and he stepped closer, "Is that my pup in her stomach?" he asked he moved closer as if the picture would give him an answer. His eyes wide and rounded reminded Sesshomaru of when Inuyasha opened his present from Kagome… in fact it was the splitting image.

"Yes," Sesshomaru commented softly his voice filling with pride he stepped forward his chest slightly puffed, "She carries him for almost seven months now… He is very strong."

"As any Taisho is," His father commented with his own sense of masculine pride swelling, his tail swished then settled and he stuck his nose in the air in a boyish display of haughtiness.

There were few times his father was carefree and it was in the presence of family. He frowned softly when he remembered that he had missed out on all those times because he had ostracised himself, refusing to have anything to do with them. Even now the pain of his mother rang sharp within him, his mother then Izayoi, but it was dulled seeing his father here with him. He wanted to ask him why he had never said anything. There were so many things but he didn't want to risk the moment nor did he trust himself to speak.

"Where have you placed her mark?" Inutaisho asked as he examined the picture of Kagome as one would a new baby. He searched keenly his eyes going all over the place and had he been less dignified Sesshomaru was sure his tail would have wagged.

Sesshomaru shifted. He could feel his beast duck further into his mind and he wanted to growl at the traitor. He had never mentioned it out loud, and had even tried to convince himself he didn't care but he had always yearned for his father's approval for the love he saw in his eyes when the elder demon looked at Inuyasha, he wondered if it was how Inuyasha felt when he thought of himself. Was it the same gut wrenching nervousness? Had the same love always been in his father's golden eyes… had he just managed to miss it every time?

"I havent marked her…" Sesshomaru answered slowly and softly with not as much of the proud stature he had moments before. He shifted his gaze not wanting to see his father crash and then quickly brought it back again because he couldn't not see, he needed to know if he was disappointed in him yet again.

"Oh…" Inutaisho stated softly standing back his excitement leaving quickly and he converted back to the air of a business man an over lord once again, "Why not?" he asked turning to face his son. For the first time Sesshomaru realised he looked tired. He rubbed a hand over his face in agitation and Sesshomaru found himself wondering if he felt it seeing as he was dead and all. Sesshomaru frowned, that had to be a thought from spending too much time with Kagome.

"Sesshomaru what I did … what I did to your mother was wrong," Inutaisho stated plainly as if it took a lot of effort out of him to admit, "wrong and selfish… you shouldn't allow yourself to keep her only because your son would want her, it'll do a lot more damage than good… nor because of what I did, should you feel that you don't need to-."

"It is not because of mother or you," Sesshomaru stated haughtily. How could his father think him such a simpleton, "it is because she…was human," he stated his voice faltering at the last. He had never been afraid before to sneer at Kagome for her humanity, but now it seemed grossly wrong to do so. The title didn't fit… not anymore, the distain was out of place when thinking of her.

"Oh? And what is she now?" his father asked turning to face him. His eyes full of knowledge.

Sesshomaru shifted uncomfortably. Did his father some how know that his thoughts of humans stemmed from Izayoi. That he hated them because he hated the fact that she had been too weak to withstand the blow and survive, that she had left when he was beginning to feel something again. That it was humans and their maliciousness that had killed her. He looked at his father and shifted uncomfortably, yes he knew. His eyes said it all. Why hadn't he been able to help him better then? He shook his head it was too much, too much for now. Slowly he wrapped his mind back to Kagome. No the label didn't fit her anymore.

"She is… Kagome," he stated unsurely then a hint of a smile graced his lips and he nodded, yes that would do. After all humans had proved themselves to be pests without Izayoi's shadow… so the title simply wouldn't do for her anymore. He nodded his head, "Now she is Kagome."

His father laughed at his less than lacking answer and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the man but didn't say anything. After a good laugh, Inutaisho turned a perverted eye to his son, "Where will you put it?"

Sesshomaru looked at the portrait and his beast readily provided the answer and he found he agreed entirely, "on her neck for all to see."

"A good choice indeed," Inutaisho stated merrily, he patted Sesshomaru on the shoulder, it felt cool and surreal like a gust of wind that was concentrated and too strong. Despite its warmth it was a painful reminder that his father was gone, "I wish I could be here to see him…" Inutaisho murmured softly his voice containing a hint of longing.

Sesshomaru nodded. He wished it too. He realised suddenly that perhaps he missed it more than anything. He stared at his father for a moment studying his features as his father studied the picture of him, Kagome and their unborn son.

"He has a tail," Sesshomaru supplied. He moved hastily to the baby book which Kagome had on one of the book shelves. She had told him that's where it was, and although he hadn't cared much he was glad now she took such painstaking notes of her pregnancy. He flipped it open quickly finding the laminated ultrasound, "this is him…" Sesshomaru stated softly, "his tail.."

His father looked into the book and squinted his eyes at the bubbles Sesshomaru was describing. He had frustrated Kagome into thinking he wasn't interested but he had memorised her entire description.

Inutaisho nodded with a smile, it still had hint of sadness to it though. Sesshomaru closed the book and put it back.

"This is Inuyasha… at his party, his birthday passed recently," Sesshomaru stated.

Inutaisho looked to where his son gestured and his face lit up as he went over to the picture and studied it dutifully. "You were there?" he asked in shock taking his eyes off it for only a second to glance at Sesshomaru before he turned back to the photo. He laughed merrily tapping Inuyasha, "Why is everyone covered in cake?" he asked looking at the cake that was half blown up and all over the guests.

"He forgot he had lit one of blasters from his extreme stunts kit…" Sesshomaru stated with a frown at the memory, "We had Kagome to thank for that."

"You look ready to throttle him," he declared merrily with laugh.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru commented with a frown but his father's mirth was infectious and he ended up smiling as he looked at the photograph. For a first memory of their new beginning he supposed it was a good one, "I shall try father…" Sesshomaru said seriously suddenly.

His father looked at him and Sesshomaru found the need to expound on the statement, "at your dream," he stated gesturing to the painting of him and Inuyasha nestled together, "I shall try…"

Inutaisho smirked and nodded, "then you shall do it… after all you are my son," he added cockily folding his arms.

Sesshomaru smiled the words meaning so much to him. He nodded his head. He wasn't sure once more of these feelings but they were building and it wasn't unpleasant now.

"Sesshomaru?" a soft female voice called as the light flicked on.

Sesshomaru jumped and turned to find Kagome standing by the connecting door her hair ruffled from sleep her nightgown slightly slipping off her shoulder and hand on the light switch. She used the back of her other hand to stifle a yawn.

"What are you doing?" she asked sleepily the words coming out distorted because of her yawning.

He smirked as he looked at her. She was indeed beautiful. She looked at him her eyes squinting to see him better in the bright light. She moved over to him stiffly, her joints frozen from sleep.

"Is this still bothering you?" she asked softly touching him lightly on the arm, "I'll take them down first thing tomorrow I promise…" Kagome assured him.

Sesshomaru shook his head causing her to raise and eyebrow.

"no," he stated firmly.

"No?" Kagome echoed.

"No…" he added softly tucking a lock of hair from her face she blinked at him through sleepy yet confused eyes, "No.. they were my fathers dreams… now they are my own… they are excellent memories Kagome, thank you.." he stated softly pulling her to him with one hand since his other was occupied with his sword.

Kagome blinked in confusion, "er… ok… your welcome?" she squeaked out unsurely as he pulled her into a hug. His brush against her was almost crippling and even through the thick haze of sleep she felt her skin begin to ignite with her.

"We shall also mount this over his crib under the picture of us," Sesshomaru stated a proud smirk at the beginning of her arousal reached him. He raised the sword which was in his hand for her to see.

Kagome raised her eyebrow at it. " A sword?" she asked unsurely. It wasn't the usual baby décor.

"Yes. It shall be his," Sesshomaru stated lightly, "when he finds someone to protect…"

Kagome looked at him confusedly but nodded. She knew it was important, but she didn't know why. She wouldn't pry though, "Ok," she stated as she took the sword gingerly from his hand not sure if it still cut. She moved over to the crib and gently laid it down between the feet of his bear, "we can mount it tomorrow," she muttered with a yawn.

"The sheath is in my study," Sesshomaru told her as he watched her make her face up a little. Her miko powers rose but not threateningly, no doubt she was sensing the youkai coming from the sword.

"Is that your father?" Kagome asked softly her fingers lingering reverently over the sword.

Sesshomaru nodded his head and Kagome gently touched the sword again before pulling back, now she had more of an understanding. She would have asked if he was sure, but it was Sesshomaru the question would only serve in annoying him. Slowly her miko powers brought the face that was linked with the aura to the forefront of her mind, "He must have been a great demon, you look a lot like him."

"He was," Sesshomaru agreed, "and I do." He added without the usual weight or anger that came with such an observation, "we both do, Inuyasha and I."

Kagome smiled at him. She yawned again and stepped back it seemed he was having a moment, "Ok then… don't stay up too late…the bed's getting cold, and you know he likes to sleep with you pressing against me…" she murmured softly again covering her mouth against another yawn, the 'he' of whom she spoke moved slightly across her tummy.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?" she asked turning from the door. With a small eep she found herself in his arms and once again facing the crib.

"You looked beautiful that night," he whispered softly into her ear.

Kagome felt her cheeks burn like they were on fire. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out and the tingle of his breath against her ear was absolute torture. He spun her around then and stared at her causing her to shift, "You look beautiful now too…" he murmured again before he dipped his head brushing his lips lightly across hers. Then he pulled her full force to him his lips pressing against hers with more force. Kagome was too shock to open her mouth to him and she stared forward with wide open eyes.

"It was nice to have met you Kagome," A smooth voice filtered in through the room. Kagome turned her head to the side. She found herself looking at a very handsome regal looking demon, the image of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha too. She had thought her miko powers had summoned the image from the youkai coming off the sword but there was in fact a demon standing in her baby's nursery. No not any demon, Sesshomaru's father. She gasped as the realization hit her, and Sesshomaru took full advantage of the fact plunging into her mouth.

Kagome's eyes widened, she was lip locking with Sesshomaru while his father watched! Oh gods… that was like your parents catching you in the act, what was going on here? Was she going insane? And the worst part was she couldn't have pulled back even if god himself had just dropped into the room.

Inutaisho seemed to find mirth in her dilemma as he gave her a cocky smirk and nodded his head, "Take care of him for me… all three of my boys…and enjoy it while you're here.." he advised warmly before leaving through the door.

Kagome felt the feel of his aura leave in a rush that felt like a breeze had just been sucked from the room. She smiled softly and closed her eyes slowly her hands wrapped around his shoulder and she tipped so he could have better access to her mouth without having to bend so much, she supposed she could enjoy it for now and think about it all later. She moaned slightly pushing against him, although her stomach barred the way. He ran his hand through her hair and down her back then lastly over her stomach brushing her breast in a quick motion that made her knees buckle and her eyes fly open after a breathy moan. He pulled his lips away, then gave her one last peck on the lips before setting her to right and standing back.

"Don't stay up too late…I want my son to actually get some rest tonight," Sesshomaru commented he was by the door a cocky smirk in place before he moved into her room and no doubt onto his own.

Kagome looked after him her mind in a daze. Slowly she brought a hand up to her lips. Wait a second…. "What?" she asked his cocky attitude just registering, "well too bad mister, I already saw that smirk!" Kagome yelled after him for the sake of having no better insult.

Then she remembered where exactly she had seen it before. She groaned and slapped a hand to her forehead, "on you're father's face as he left," she whined to herself pitifully.

Her baby kicked her stomach excitedly as if he wanted to tell her all about feeling his grandpa. Kagome shook her head and sighed. She looked over into the crib at the sword a hint of youkai still coating it.

"I suppose it summoned him… and it can do it again… it'll be yours though now," Kagome muttered to her baby.

He made a series of rapid kicks and moved excitedly to the other side of her stomach then back again. Kagome yawned one more time and shook her head, "Its much too late in the night for this…" she muttered tiredly as she switched the lights out.

"Who kisses a girl then does that?" She asked in righteous indignation, "No sweet words after? Bastard!" Kagome declared although she was sure her cheeks shone through the dark like neon lights, "bastard…" she repeated but more dreamily, "well… at least he's a cute bastard…" she added wistfully as she closed the nursery door and made her way to Sesshomaru's room licking the moisture he had left on her lips away.

-

-

Author's Notes

-

-

Ok! This is the longest chapter yet… ^_^ 37 pages… it was dedicated to the reviewer _**She_who_dreams_of _silver_and_gold **_(no underscores or spaces) and again thank you and remember to send me the links to your stories. She inspired the Inutaisho part and I thought it was a good way to clear things up with Sesshomaru and nudge him along.

Lol yes I sought divine intervention.. Call it cheating but a girl can only do so much… sides Shakespeare did it when he need to marry people so I can do it too XD.

This chapter was mainly about their relationship and how its gonna move forward… yup its winding down now. I'm going to tie up all the lose ends… the only thing is and I think I've mentioned it before in my writing… I still haven't learned how to end stories well…L Lets hope I can come up with something that doesn't leave you guys wanting and does the story justice.

Also a big thank you to______ who has volunteered to edit the first chapters of the story for me. You're the best!!

By the way this chapter is late because I just moved houses…yes again and no internet yet…or cable and no one close enough to upload it from. Sorry… Cant wait to hear from you guys!

Later!


	25. Shock

-

-

Chapter 25

Shock

-

-

Kagome woke up to the sound of the shower running. Slowly her mind began to register other sounds in the room, there was the faintest chirping noises. Birds she assumed, in the distance somewhere out in the forested area. She smiled and stretched refusing to open her blue eyes and face the world just yet. The heat from the sun was warming her body in the most loveliest of ways and she was reluctant to leave it but at the same time was becoming too hot.

Finally she pried her eyes open and released a large yawn. She sat up in the bed and stretched as best she could. As usual her little one showed he was awake too with a quick flurry of movement then he settled. He was so heavy now. She was having a hard time walking anywhere and she was eating like a horse.

Eating every and anything she could get her hands on, although admittedly she had been eating mostly from Sesshomaru's plate, if it annoyed him he didn't say anything. Secretly she thought he was of the opinion the more she ate the better. Not that she entirely agreed with that though. Doctor Fuji had kept her doing exercises which had so far helped to maintain her weight…. Well at least her width like spreading because she weighed as much as a house.

Kagome wiggled her nose when a delectable odour wafted its way under the door. Her stomach growled loudly and Kagome blushed despite the fact that there was no one else in the room.

There was a knock and Kagome called a quick enter egger to see what was being brought for her. It smelled like Oden, at least she hoped it was. She was having a sudden urge for Oden, oden and steak, salty. Perhaps she would mix her oden with steak and add salt.

"Morning Kagome," Mizuki greeted forgoing the usual bow, her senses told her that her lord was still in the bathroom. She moved towards the balcony as it was their custom to have the morning meals there now.

"Is it Oden?" Kagome asked crawling to the end of the bed while trying to see the contents of the covered bowls. Since it wasn't working for her she got up and followed behind Mizuki like an over exuberant child.

Mizuki smiled having gotten used to Kagome's antics by now and the fact that she had the most unusual cravings at the most unusual times. It was only yesterday that they had gone on a wild hunt to find a host of grocery items in order to try an old family recipe. The chef had been delighted until he realised Kagome intended to cook it herself, after an hour of bickering they finally agreed to share the kitchen. Even Jaken was excited to try the new dish.

"Chef said he had this feeling," Mizuki answered with a coy smile as she set the tray down on the table and Kagome bounded around her to lift the cover of the one on the left of the small round table, that's where she always sat.

"ODEN!" Kagome declared with a joyful shout that had Mizuki cringing. Really she was still a demon. Kagome was quick to apologise for the outburst. Mizuki brushed it aside.

"It's quite fine," she stated with bow. Her lord was done now, the rustling of clothes had stopped. She nodded to Kagome and took her exit although Kagome probably didn't notice her as she was already seated and eagerly unwrapping her chopsticks.

"Is it not bad manners to start without your companion?" Sesshomaru inquired as he stepped from the bathroom, just as Mizuki closed the room door.

Kagome looked up at him with a mouth full of oden and chewed hurriedly before gulping it down, "if it were up to me I would have waited, its your son's fault."

Sesshomaru frowned as he sat, "then he takes more after his mother than I'd hoped," he stated unwrapping his own utensils a smug smile covering his face as Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.

" What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded lightly. "What'd ya get?" she asked impatiently. He was taking just too long to uncover the darn meal.

Sesshomaru ignored her requests for him to rush and actually slowed a little much to her annoyance. He finally uncovered his plate and announced, "steak."

"great!" Kagome squealed in joy as she saw the juicy cuts which were in Sesshomaru's plate. She would have to remember to thank the chef, the demon must be an absolute mind reader!

"I fail to see how my steak affects you," Sesshomaru stated. He narrowed his eyes at her. Steak was his absolute favourite meat kind. He hadn't been having it either. Why? he wasn't sure, but he wasn't about to share his delicacies, "You have your own dish," he pointed out as she began to pout at him.

Her eyes became big and pleading, Sesshomaru narrowed his own at her and growled, "Its my steak," he grounded out fiercely.

"Its your son…" Kagome reminded him with a innocent smile.

Sesshomaru glared at her bulging stomach and then at her pleading face. He grunted moodily before shoving his plate towards her utterly miserable with the decision which was forced upon him.

Kagome grinned at him and happily lifted one of the four pieces into her plate. She diced it up and spilled it over the oden before taking up the small shaker and adding a very liberal amount to the entire dish.

Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow at her but refrained from saying anything, it had to taste disgusting and he wondered how her taste buds could handle it. There was already enough salt in there to start a mill.

Kagome didn't seem to notice and the meal was continued in a comfortable silence. Kagome looked up from her plate at the youkai before her from under her eyes examining him silently.

It had been seven days since he kissed her. It was now Tuesday. He hadn't said anything about the kiss and hadn't mentioned anything further. She herself couldn't bring it up. Even as she thought about it now a blush was spreading across her cheeks.

It was the same kiss that prevented her from objecting when he told her she wasn't going to work. She had been too much in blush mode to object and really didn't know how to respond to him anyways. Things were settling back down with a few odd exceptions. He went out of his way now to explain things to her that he ordinarily wouldn't, he was showing her more of the house finances. In the week that she had stayed home for she had been pressing for information on that night in the nursery, he wasn't home much to ask and generally when he was home she had too much to discuss with him anyways, so the staff were her main sources of information. Trying to think of ways to milk information from them without having to say exactly why she wanted it took up a whole two days from her week.

She had bribed Jaken to tell her the story of the sword. The toad demon, her assigned driver for the past week had taken great pride in telling her the story with more of a fuss than was needed.

Now she knew the whole story and it was more heart warming than she could even express. She now knew the importance of the swords. It took her another two days of reading to fully understand the aura which clung to Sesshomaru's sword and she now knew for certain his dad had been there, in that room with them.

Knowing as much as she did about the swords made her absolutely awed at the entire thing. She had spent several days trying to find a proper mount for it, not just any display would do. She had even alerted her mother and Sango to the need for the most awesome display piece.

Her mother had put her on to an engraver and she had spent the rest of her week off in constant back and forting with the designer. With the aid of her mother, she had come up with the perfect design for it.

They would use hooks to display it instead of a large case. The hooks were to be delivered tomorrow and she would wait until they got home to mount it. Sesshomaru should have the honours after all, it was his gift.

Her days though began to wind down and now she was ready to go back to work. She couldn't very well sit at home thinking about when was the next time he was going to kiss her. That thought had also plagued her mind and the more she thought about it the more easily she became aroused by the thought.

"Want to share your thoughts Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome jumped and blinked realising she had stopped eating and was staring intently at him. Her blush darkened and she shook her head with a tiny squeak she nervously stated out, "No."

Kagome frowned at his smug look and narrowed her eyes at him. She straightened and flipped her hair over her shoulders, trying to appear as unconcerned as possible despite the blush that covered her features, "What will we be doing at work today? I don't even know where our meetings are scheduled," Kagome asked deciding to change the topic.

Sesshomaru tried to hide his amusement at her behaviour. He narrowed his eyes when she mentioned work and looked back at his plate. Putting a piece of steak in his mouth he chewed slowly, he had hoped she would not bring up the topic again.

"We will not be going anywhere," he stated with finality emphasising the 'we' in his statement. He continued to eat his steak hoping that she wouldn't argue. At her lack of acknowledgement he sighed knowing he would have no such luck.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the demon before her not moving an inch as she stared at him wondering if he was actually serious. Even as she did she knew he was utterly serious,

"Sesshomaru, I am going to work with you," she stated finally as she scooped more of her Oden into her mouth. She frowned at the audacity of him, with a small huff she kept eating her food.

"No you will not," Sesshomaru stated as he put the last of his meal in his mouth, he finished his drink and then wiped at his mouth to clear any residue before tossing the napkin on the table. He pushed the chair back and stood, "If you'll excuse me."

Kagome wiped her own mouth hurriedly and tossed her napkin down also. She shoved her chair back and stood up her eyes ablaze as she marched over to the door that he was departing through, "Excuse me?" Kagome asked annoyed as she followed him, "Damn it! Stop walking Sesshomaru, I'm speaking to you!" Kagome yelled as he picked up his briefcase. Kagome grabbed onto one part of the brief case in an effort to halt his movements.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and sighed as he felt the tug on his brief case. He turned slowly and looked her dead in the eye his golden gaze unrelenting, "You shall stay here. In fact you will no longer be required to come into the office."

Kagome's mouth hung open for a moment as she started at him like he had grown a second head. Finally she managed to snap it close and anger began to boil within her, "Why not?" she demanded, she could still work.

"Because you are with pup-."

"Sesshomaru, you know as well as I do that the baby is not affecting my ability to go to work," Kagome stated firmly crossing her arms and sticking one foot out to tap it lightly, "We have spoken to doctor Fuji about it dozens of times and he says-."

"Doctor Fuji is not your mate!" Sesshomaru declared with finality a growl leaving him at her objection. He would not have her stressing herself or his son, No, she would stay at home as he wished, "You will stay at home until I decide that you can return to the work force."

"Is that so?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow, her temper building to the boiling point, her face was literally red with furry at his audacity and she clenced her fists angrily, "well as you so graciously pointed out Doctor Fuji is not my mate," she told him in a dangerously calm voice before it turned to a snarling hiss, "and neither are you, I'm going to work," with that said she pushed past him needing to exit the room and enter her own in order to get to her clothes.

Sesshomaru grabbed her arm as she attempted to pass him, mindful of his claws and the grip he had on her delicate flesh. He rolled her into him and held her captive in his arms. Dipping his head quickly before she could respond he pressed his lips firmly against hers.

He licked her lips and moved a hand down to the small of her back, before it dipped lower to her butt where he gave a firm squeeze. Kagome gasped and he plunged his tongue in her mouth.

Her head felt like it was swimming again and she instantly was filled with the longing want that often came when she thought of his kiss. It slapped against her like a brick wall and made her knees buckle, she clung to him for support and he held her firm.

With another tiny kiss he pulled back and had her trying to follow his movements. Her eyes were closed, her breath still stolen when a shiver of delight ran up her spine as his warm breath teased her ear.

"Aren't I Kagome?" He questioned softly his lips caressing her ear in a way that made her unsure of what he was asking. To her it seemed like whatever he wanted she should agree and yet what he was asking was not penetrating her fogged mind. She clung to his shoulder and pressed herself against him, "Is there another who excites you like this?"

Kagome shook her head, her voice too gone to be let out. She wasn't sure what was happening, but whatever it was, was absolutely divine. Slowly the question rolled in her head there was no one, no one at all.

"Its only a matter of time before I make you fully mine Kagome."

The words he spoke went through her mind but all she could hear was the promise he was making to her body and the fact that she needed it. She moaned softly clutching him tightly.

"Now be a good girl and do as your mate says…"

"Please Sesshomaru…"Kagome groaned softly. She shook her head. She wanted to sound firmer but it came out as a plea. Shaking her head she tried to clear the fog, she still held him though not sure if she could stand, "please…I cant…" she pleaded.

Sesshomaru sighed and kissed her once more before he finally straightened and looked down at her with a sigh, "Kagome, I do not feel that that amount of pressure is good for either you or the pup."

Kagome shook her head clearing the haze from her mind that he'd put there. She heard his words and detangled herself unable to think with him holding her like that. She looked at him considering it for a moment. What she saw there was genuine concern, he didn't think she was becoming useless at all. It was also nice to know that he was really concerned about the little one in her stomach.

"Fine," Kagome stated moodily with a pout as she sank on the bed, "I'll stay but I wont like it. Come on Sesshomaru, what am I supposed to do here for another two months?"

"Did you not tell this Sesshomaru that the house is not baby safe?" He asked retrieving his briefcase from where he had placed it on the floor. He smiled at her and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear unable to resist. She looked so pretty with that blush on her cheeks.

Kagome's blush intensified and she nodded her head her throat feeling dry. She licked her lips and looked down at her hands.

"Then you will have plenty to do," Sesshomaru stated as he straightened.

"Fine…I suppose," Kagome breathed out in a breathy voice. He had kissed her again and it was amazing. It was also a surprise her brain was still functioning and he waited a week. A week to kiss her. Would he do it again. Or would she have to wait another week… she'd probably kill him if that was the case.

Sesshomaru nodded his head stepped over to her again and gave her yet another kiss. He pulled back from her before she could tangle her hands in his hair. He needed to control himself, his beast though didn't want to leave and it threatened to take over. He walked away and Kagome was left dazed on the bed.

Sesshomaru couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he licked the remnants of her flavour from his lips. He didn't notice the traffic on his way to the office or pay much attention to the meetings which he was in. Her face kept swirling in his mind, the taste of her. Her gasping breath.

"Sesshomaru-sama are you ok?"

Sesshomaru snapped his head to the door, his eyes widening minutely at the girl who stood before him, "Rin?" he questioned schooling his features into one of indifference.

Rin gulped and took a deep sniff of the air. Arousal hung heavily in the air, being a bird it was had to pick up scents but the pheromones which were being released were impossible for her to ignore.

"Sorry Sesshomaru-sama, Rin has been knocking for over ten minutes," she chirped out twittering about in a small box like pattern. She was darting nervously around, "where is Kagome-sama?" Rin asked. She didn't want to be trapped leaving her scent all over the room.

Sesshomaru sighed and willed himself back to normalcy. Finally when he was convinced he had sufficient control of himself he waved her concern aside, "Kagome is still at home. Now what is it?" he asked.

"Its time to head over to the law firm with Miroku and Gatsu," Rin chirped nervously still twittering and darting, she tugged at her skirt and bit her lips her brown eyes wide and watching him.

"Very well, get your things Rin," Sesshomaru stated standing. He grabbed his brief case and moved towards the door.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked as she watched him leaving the room, "are you upset with this Rin?"

"I highly value being on time Rin," Sesshomaru stated as he continued to wait on her. Rin grinned calmed by his words. She nodded her head and ran over to her desk grabbing her bag she fluttered over to the elevator and got in along with Sesshomaru.

The drive to the lawyers office was filled with Rin's joyful expressions of her date with Shippo and telling Sesshomaru about how much fun they had been having. He listened adding his customary 'hn' when necessary. She was pleased with his input and chirped on happily until he was filled in on all the details.

When they pulled into the car park Miroku and Gatsu were already there parked in Gatsu's SUV. They parked alongside them and got out, Miroku and Gatsu doing the same. There was a quick exchange of greetings and together they walked to the building.

"Satura is being represented by a Hickory Tae," Gatsu filled in Sesshomaru, "He's a new kid on the block, with no expectations. It should be a walk over."

Rin was looking around as she listened in to the conversations of the three men. She had never been to the firm before. It was an impressive building, and even with its pretty plants managed to be stiff and intimidating. She followed behind Sesshomaru until they got to the designated conference room.

They were met outside by Kouga and his father. Both wolf demons were dressed in impressive suites that spoke to big money their hair sleeked back into ponytails. Kouga's father was about a head shorter than Kouga and bulkier than his son. His black hair was streaked with shades of gray and his face was warm and welcoming. He didn't possess the aristocratic look of Sesshomaru, or the boyish look of Kouga it was more of an undecided face that could become unkind or kind on a whim.

The conference room was a blandly decorated room with a large wooden table and a bland gray carpeting. There were a few paintings of stern faced lawyers and courtroom scenes. Inside there was a lankly looking man in a business suite that paled in comparison to the lawyers who stood on the outside. He had a cup of coffee that he was nursing his eyes darting around nervously. He had a plain unimpressive face that looked too familiar in the Japanese landscape to be note worthy.

"Satura hasn't showed up yet, and we decided to let him sweat it out a little," Kouga stated smugly as he glanced at the man inside folding his arms and grinning with a cocky nod.

Hickory obviously saw the look and shifted uncomfortably. Kouga grinned a predatory look in his eyes and Rin shifted uncomfortably and inched closer to Sesshomaru. It was obvious that her instincts still told her she was prey to bigger demons.

"Lets put him out of his misery shall we?" Kouga's father asked. Sesshomaru nodded and they filed into the room one at a time.

Hickory came to attention sitting up in his chair as straight as possible. He straightened his tie and cleared his throat nervously adjusting the documents in front of him.

"Good afternoon Mr. Tae, let me Introduce you to Sesshomaru Taisho, the complainant, his advisors Gatsu Sere and Miroku Higurashi and his lovely assistant Rin." Mr. Conium introduced the group who walked in with him.

Hickory smiled at them and half rose from his chair, he extended his hand to Sesshomaru who regarded the hand with cold gold eyes before sitting. Hickory quickly removed the offered hand and sat back down with another nervous twist of his tie.

"Where's ya client?" Kouga asked staring down the man. His blue eyes steely and glinting. He leaned back in his chair looking at the man in a most intimidating way, one fang peeking over his lip and glinting dangerously in the early afternoon sun. It was obvious that he was insinuating that Satura had ditched him.

"She….uh… she is um..-."

"Well then lets get into the meat of the matter shall we?" Mr. Conium asked with a superior smirk.

Hickory nodded his approval and they began the negotiations. After an hour into negotiations it was painfully clear who were the better lawyers. Hickory was nervously adjusting his clothing over and over and was failing miserably to keep up with the highfalutin banter of the other two lawyers. Although he did his best to counter and to his credit had lowered her sentence form a seven year deal, which proved he might have some sense after all.

"We'll offer you a five year deal with the possibility of parole after fourth," Mr. Conium offered smugly as he leaned back in his chair folding his arm across his stomach.

"That wont be necessary!" A haughty voice cut in. Satura strolled into the room in a tailored red suit. The skirt stopped above her knees clinging to her like a second skin and emphasising the flare of her hips and the rise of her butt in the most tempting of manners. The jacket dipped low showing the top of her bust which where pushed firmly against the slit of the V necked material. Her eyes roamed over her lawyer with barely contained disgust before she averted them. There were a bunch of files clutched in her arms and she placed them on the table flipping her hair and sitting down.

"Good afternoon Sesshomaru-sama, how have you been?" She purred leaning over to push up her cleavage giving him an excellent view of the tautly held busts, "I see you finally got rid of that pest Kagome."

Sesshomaru growled at the offensive woman his demon demanding blood at the insult, "You will refrain from making inquiry of on my personal affairs."

Satura smiled at him and nodded her head. He was always so secretive that was what made him so enticing. She sat in her chair ran a hand through her hair.

"And why exactly do you think that wont be necessary?" Mr. Conium asked as he regarded the female that had just walked into his office made up more like a beauty queen than a person coming to negotiate with lawyers, "Need I remind you of the many lists of offences which I have here?" he asked gesturing to the thick document, "I suggest you speak to your lawyer Ms. Lousu."

Hickory moved his hand to lightly touch her and administer such advice but Satura pulled her hand away and glared him into silence before he could get the first word out causing him to adjust his tie and cast a nervous glance around the room.

"I believe my business is with Sesshomaru, do not address me unless given permission," Satura snapped at the man that dear talk to her in such a tone. She was the soon to be Mrs. Taisho, the information she was about to give Sesshomaru would please him greatly. It would advance him and secure her place by his side.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you wont believe what's happened to me," Satura wined, "I'm so sorry that I ever upset you, but I just couldn't stand the thought of that bitch clinging all over you… you must understand my love," Satura purred off reaching across the table.

Sesshomaru pulled his hand back before her fingers could make contact with him his eyes bleeding red, "You will refrain from touching this Sesshomaru human, and address my lawyers," he growled his tone strained with the pressure of keeping his beast at bay. The thing kept sending images of her bleeding shell and had it been earlier on in the great time span of life more specifically the endo period, such a thing would be realty or perhaps if she were but a demon.

Satura frowned and drew her hand back slowly a look of hurt filtering across her face. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear in a demure manner her red nails glinting in the light as she moved. He was just upset but once she delivered the information he would be pleased, he would realise the greatness they could have. They would sink Naraku and together they'd be supreme.

"Now what could you possibly believe you have to entice us with?" Kouga asked his eyes roaming over her form a smirk forming on his lips. He sniffed the air delicately but enough to make it obvious, "You're obviously used goods," he stated then to cover the innuendo pointed to their docket, "everything here points to a washed up employee with a more than twisted way of doing things and a lot of broken laws."

Satura glared at the wolf his true meaning not lost on her. She gripped the table hard her perfectly filed nails digging into the wood. Her teeth grinded together in agitation. As soon as she was Mrs Taisho he was another one who would pay. It just seemed her list was getting longer with the amount of incompetents dicks she had to be rid of.

"Be mindful of your tongue wolf," Satura hissed, "I'm sure the word Origin Enterprise means a lot to all of you here….. And you're looking at the woman who helped Naraku start his little pow wow…." Satura drawled tilting her head so that her nose stuck in the air at a superior angle. She took a moment for it to sink in to all present. The only confused one seemed to be Hickory, he did however sit up straighter in his chair before attempting to look as if he had some angle on the information. Even Sesshomaru's beast had receded and his eyes were now a cold gold staring her down.

Satura let out a satisfied 'humph' before turning her brown eyes on Sesshomaru her makeup making them seem wider and more mysterious than they actually were, "Perhaps we can discuss this over dinner at your house…" she purred leaning over the table a little her eyes racking over his body.

"We will discuss it here," Sesshomaru stated with barely contained irritation. His claws flecking, itching to dig into her skin. She had to be the most revolting creature and the perfume she wore hung like a cloud in the air causing further irritation.

"Now why would we wanna-."

"One moment Kouga," Gatsu cautioned the hasty wolf holding up a hand to silence him. He regarded Satura contemplatively tapping his pen lightly on the table, "what exactly is it you think you can give us that our lawyers haven't already found?"

Satura glared at the man and leaned back in her seat folding her arms and flipping her hair behind her, "Please," she declared haughtily as she rolled her eyes at him, "I happen to know Naraku covers his tracks and unless you know exactly where to look…I can bet for all the money you pay those two wastes of space they haven't come up with a single thing that can help you blow Origin Enterprise out of the water…" She drawled she leaned over the table as she spoke the last part in a self assured speech before leaning back one eye brow raised daring him to say otherwise.

Kouga shifted uncomfortably knowing he had been charged with that venture. His father, the obviously more senior and experienced lawyer kept his game face on.

"Lets say theoretically you're right, what makes you so sure we'll be willing to take your word for it?" Mr. Conium asked, "Lets face it, I've seen dumpsters cleaner than your record," he asked in a nonchalant manner as if the information was nothing worth looking at.

Satura's glare intensified as she looked at the old man, streaks of gray running through his black hair to indicate his seniority, he must be thousands of decades old well passed his expiration date and she had the urge to put him out of his misery. How dear he try and make her look bad in front of Sesshomaru, he probably liked the little slut Kagome too.

"I assure you I have all the documents and proof you'll ever need," Satura hissed at him her glare never wavering her brown eyes boring into his. Mr. Conium didn't flinch.

With a shrug and a sigh as if it were really too much bother he reached for the heavy pile which she had placed down on the table, "Very well then lets see what you have," he stated as if it really made no sense to look. He wrapped his claws around the documents but before he could move them Satura slapped her hands over the pile effectively halting his attempt.

"Uh-uh-uh," She tisked wagging her finger at him as if he were a naughty child. She smirked triumphantly, so they did need the information as she knew they would. Pulling the pile securely in front of her she leaned back in her chair, "You want to see it, then lets talk…" she stated then turning her eyes back to Sesshomaru murmured seductively with a lick of her painted lips, "although I'd much rather do it in private…"

Sesshomaru ignored the woman in front of him and stood. Miroku and Gatsu stood with him, seeing his clients stand the two lawyers got up as well. Rin looked to Sesshomaru but he was already moving away. She didn't get up to follow someone need to keep a sharp eye on both occupants watching for any foul move and this way they wouldn't have time to talk either.

"They'll be right back…" Rin filled in nervously as she glanced the way Sesshomaru had gone. She looked back to Satura and Hickory trying to keep a level front but her nerves were jumping all over the place and she wanted to run more than stay however she wouldn't desert Sessshomaru-sama and she'd make sure these two didn't try anything fishy.

As soon as the door to the conference room closed Sesshomaru turned to face his associates, "Speak," he declared.

Kouga shifted, "Its hard to pull up anything on Origin," he began before anyone could speak, "I've been checking despite what you all may think and everything leads to a brick wall. I mean I have no doubt that the wall is hiding a treasure trove but there's just no way to hack in there," he stated worriedly with another shift and glance backwards into the room, "if this bitch has the information she says she has it might be worth it. Other wise Naraku is going to just grow bigger and bigger, he seems to be turning clients without any supposed way to."

Mr. Conium nodded his agreement on the matter, "I've also been trying to get some lee way with Naraku and everything turns up clean…. Nothing but a few rooms for insinuations which lead to dead ends."

The two lawyers settled back quietly looking to Sesshomaru. They both reeked of nervousness they knew he hated inefficiency and Origin Enterprise had proven to put a damper on their ability to perform, with Sesshomaru you would never know if he would leave the firm and he was after all, their biggest client.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed further as he regarded the smug bitch sitting in the conference room her eyes closed in a relaxed position as if she had nothing to worry about. Her lawyer kept darting looks at them and the paper work but Rin's impressively icy look caused him to pull back every time he reached for the documents.

Sesshomaru diverted his gaze as his eyes began to bleed red and looked to his two advisors Miroku and Gatsu.

"Origin Enterprise has been on the move ever since Naraku got back to Japan. And like the Coniums say they have been taking over major companies without any seeming fowl play swaying big heads, the only thing to go after is that it just isn't natural to do all that so quickly without any black taints…." Gatsu stated surely, "I mean you know how hard it was for your dad to build this company, you helped him do it and you know how hard it is to maintain it."

Despite Sesshomaru's ruthless business sense he and his dad hadn't painted black as Gatsu liked to say, they had kept their noses clean a policy which had been Sesshomaru father's and carried on to the son. They pulled strings to get what they wanted and got high returns on favours. They got rid of weak links but kept it within the law or within the manipulation of the law and the result was they were feared and respected. Naraku had done none of that… seemingly overnight he was already fast moving and on his way to the top. Knowing that Sesshomaru didn't like to wait he cleared his throat and got to the point,

"In other words in a next couple of years Origin could pose a huge threat for us," Gatsu concluded his eyes grave with the knowledge and his black hair moving in a very unhappy swagger.

"The only issue is how reliable her information is," Kouga stated with a sigh.

"It seems to be very reliable," Miroku commented, "When Conium moved the file I got a better peek inside and I'm sure I've spotted Naraku's seal on several of the documents as to what exactly the documents were I cant say."

Sesshomaru nodded. He didn't have to second guess Miroku, he knew the monk long enough to know that he was reliable. He ignored the doubtful looks Kouga and his father were casting at his advisor and turned, his gold eyes staring into the room seemingly impassively but in realty he wanted to howl his outrage to the farthest reaches of the earth. He would loath to walk on the same soil as her.

"Perhaps we can make a new deal," Miroku advised softly his eyes thoughtful, "We most definitely want the information she has, however I'm sure its in everyone's interest to keep her as far away from…. Taisho Corps," Miroku stated reading Sesshomaru's murderous look. Even though it seemed that he was delivering a cold stare he and Gatsu had been around long enough to know the difference and murder of a human by a demon would be a messy affair to deal with, "perhaps there is a way to keep her away."

"You mean a restraining order?" Kouga asked puzzled. A restraining order would get them no where, only a couple of feet, yards miles at most depending on the strings they could pull.

"I'm thinking more, out of the country wise…" Miroku stated rubbing his hand on his chin. As he too stared contemplatively into the board room.

"Its…. Hard but possible…" Mr. Conium said after a few moments of thought. His gray eyes were far away as he seemed to be mentally scanning his law books, finally with a hesitant nod he said, "it should be doable," at least it better be, he wasn't sure he wanted to bring another failure to Sesshomaru.

"In addition, I think a restraining order against her for Kagome ought to be in order," Gatsu stated. He heard the way she made reference to Kagome and in his research he sure as hell wouldn't put murder past the woman.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed further and a slight growl escaped him that ran a chill down everyone's spine. His aura pulsed violently his eyes going red for a second, the entire office seemed to hush even the humans picking up on the danger. After a moment he gathered himself and spoke with all the ice from Mt. Fuji,

"I expect the consequences for her stepping foot near my mate or in Japan again after our deal to be dire," his voice was tainted with that of his beast and left a chill in the air long after the softly spoken words had left.

"Certainly," Mr. Conium replied with a quick bow. Kouga nodded his head, taking a step back from the massive aura his tail hanging down shear will power keeping it from folding between his legs. He was happy though to realise he wasn't the only one that had moved back and at least that could save some face.

"What about monetary offerings?" Mr. Conium pressed rubbing his head as he thought through or scrambled to run quickly through the possibilities, "What is it we're allowed to offer her… I need to know what I have to play with."

"I'd sooner have the bitch dead than pay her," Sesshomaru stated with deadly calm and precision to his voice that had both lawyers shuddering. However both knew that should anything indeed befall Ms. Lousu the statement had never been made.

"For now the basic minimal…" Miroku stated softly, ignoring the glare Sesshomaru was tossing his way. He could do one of either two things thrash him thoroughly for it latter at which point he'd have to be in a most uncomfortable meeting pointing out why they would need to offer money. It was after all relocation completely.

"Perhaps we can work with one million yen, that should equate to just about ten thousand two hundred US," Gatsu filled in before Mr. Conium could ask for an exact figure. It wasn't a big loss for taking down Origin and in fact was a drop in the bucket compared to what would be gained, they could probably go higher but Sesshomaru was already irritated as it was.

"and that's the absolute highest price you're allowed to offer… make it count," Sesshomaru clarified just in case his advisors were going to be thinking about making the bitch's life any better.

"As always Sesshomaru-sama," Mr. Conium stated with a quick bow. His eyes narrowed however and everyone knew it would be a difficult task. He however offered no further objections and when he straightened gestured to the conference room, "shall we?" he asked.

Kouga blew some air in the air ruffling his messy bangs before he pushed off the wall and walked back inside looking for all eyes as if he had just come out of the best meeting and now they were going to definitely be on top.

The others followed suite and they came into the room and took up their respective positions. Hickory seemed nervous at the re-entry but was trying to remain firm, obviously believing his client had brought something worth while to the table. Rin on the other hand was relieved.

Satura remained indifferent until Sesshomaru entered and she flashed him a brilliant smile which lit up her face and made her look absolutely divine. He ignored her and sat choosing instead to avert his eyes least he draw blood.

"Alright Ms. Lousu," Mr. Conium stated in a nonchalant manner, "We'll look over your documents," he admitted with a frown as if it were more of a bother than a god send, "If they are of any use to us, then we are prepared to make some settlement with you."

"Most of it will more than likely be unusable," Kouga stated also with a sigh and a very sceptical look at the impressive folder which Satura had with her.

Satura's eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to comment but before she could get any further Hickory had already interjected.

"You're not fooling anyone with your intimidation tactics," Hickory managed to get out on a shaky voice barely controlling his natural stammer, "I k..k…know you need this information. So lets talk about what you're willing to offer." he finished casting his best glare in the lawyers directions but never actually meeting their eyes.

Mr. Conium leaned back in his chair rolling his pen around a little a frown on his face his blue eyes steely. Kouga shared a similar look of irritation on his face and finally commented in a voice which showed how useless this was, "Very well… if it will get the show on the road. Providing that your client has any useful information at all… we can consider lowering her sentencing…" he waved his hand in the air and took a moment seemingly having a very difficult debate with himself, "To three years possibility of parole in the third."

Mr. Conium cast him a look to say this was indeed a bother and that he shouldn't have opened his mouth and made that suggestion. Kouga cringed a little and but returned his gaze to Hickory forcing his father to do the same. They hoped the lawyer would continue to eat up the acts as he had been doing formally.

Hickory adjusted his tie nervously before he commented, "N..No th…th..that's bull," he stated as if it were a chore for him to get that much out. He mopped at the beads of sweat which dotted his forehead but forged on, "if you use any of the information I want at a year… a year with the possibility of parole."

Mr. Conium snorted as if the offer was ludicrous, "Have you read the portfolio we sent you on your client Mr. Tae?" he asked in an incredulous voice, he picked up the document and opened it, "she falsified work documents, leaked company secretes and that's on the milder side of things… if this goes to court-."

"If this goes to court Taisho Corps wont see one letter from these documents!" Satura shrieked seemingly finding her voice. She slammed her hands on the table her face livid at the man who dared to make such offer.

"Enlighten us Ms. Lousu," Mr. Conium drawled in a patronising voice, "Just how much exactly do you think your information is worth?" he asked as he looked at her. This was really the meat of the matter wasn't it? To see if she knew what she had and hopefully for her to undersell herself, then they could influence her thoughts. Hickory was already a walk over but his client didn't seem so easily swayed if only because of her self induced importance.

"How about your job?" Satura sneered casting a withering look at Mr. Conium her brown eyes narrowed down to slits. Her hand that had slammed on the table was now a pale white the vanes standing on end as her fingers curled in on her palm in a death grip.

Mr. Conium blinked obviously not expecting what she had just said, his face reflecting his shock. Seeing that the mouthy man was at a lost for words Satura plunged on, her righteous indignation reaching its peak. She was through with pricks like this man and Naraku the sooner she rid herself of him the better.

"When Sesshomaru see's these documents, he'll finally understand… he'll understand exactly what we can be together," she continued darkly looking at Mr. Conium from under her eyes directing a level of evil at him that resonated through her entire bean, "and trust me as Mrs. Taisho I will certainly dispose of the scum that you are you ungrateful flea infested -."

A loud growl cut through her voice which had been raising in volume and venom as she spoke. Satura spun ready to whip out an apologetic smile at upsetting her love, and explain to him why the wolf was no good when she saw a brilliant blazing red and then she was slammed into a wall. Her head collided with the wall in a dizzying way and she found her vision swimming from the impact. Her hands automatically came up to scratch at the ones that held her even as her mind tried to make sense of what just happen.

"How dare you think you are good enough for this Sesshomaru?" His beast spat droplets of acid dripped from his claws, luckily for Satura the hand that he held her with was devoid of any of the putrid substance. His eyes had widened and his fangs elongated, the neat stripes which adorned his cheeks became jagged edges.

"Sesshomaru… wh… what are you doing?" Satura choked out as her mind began to process that the person holding her was Sesshomaru. What could possibly have gone wrong? The only time he had ever treated her like this was when he was under Kagome's influence…. But he had obviously gotten rid of the bitch, surely he should see now that they were made for each other, "Sess…Sesshomaru…my love-."

"Die!" Was the words that were echoed across the hall as his hand drew back to plunge the venomous claws through the creatures gut. Before he could quite make his mark his hand was yanked back. He growled and gasped whoever had grabbed him in the blink of an eye twisting the creature's arm and flinging the offender forward he released them quickly before grabbing them in a choke hold similar to Satura's. Whoever dared to interrupt his punishment would pay. There was a feminine cry of pain.

And Sesshomaru sniffed the air delicately, his own scent and the very faint scent of Kagome wafting into his noise. He instantly brought the bundle he had grabbed second around where he could see her, even though his beast knew his mate shouldn't be in the room the scent was here and he tossed Satura carelessly over his shoulder in order to be able to accommodate the girl without grasping her neck. His eyes cleared simultaneously as he took back control in the shock and his fangs shortened.

"Rin?" He questioned when he saw the girl in his arms. The words escaped him in a breathy sigh of relief. Even as they did he became concern at the hissing noise. He looked at the neck of the small bird demon where his poisonous claws had grabbed her throat. He leaned forward and sniffed, thankful that the red wounds were clear of the poison, apparently in his surprise at being grabbed he had deactivated the poison, some did however catch the collar of her shirt. Balancing her in one hand he ripped the fabric away easily and dropped it on the floor where the drop continued to incinerate it.

"Rin is sorry Sesshomaru-sama… Rin did not want you to get in trouble…" Rin cried out nervously obviously frightened by the vicious choke hold, she was still trembling even as he held her and had switched to third person, a habit of hers when she was scarred. Her brightly coloured wings were receding and it was becoming easier to hold her.

He nodded in understanding. She had been trying to protect him, she knew it was trouble for a demon to kill a human, it was a whole mess of laws and rights activists. She was too young of a demon to fully comprehend the threat that she would have been perceived as by his youkai. Kagome would have done the same thing and he found himself relieved that she was safe, "Do not ever put yourself in such danger again Rin," he commanded in a stern voice.

Satura held a hand to her sore throat her breath coming in harsh drags. She was sure there were now brightly coloured bruises adorning her neck. She braced herself forward and got to her knees pausing to watch the interaction.

She saw as Sesshomaru steadied the bird demon carefully, an double checked her. He actually stopped to check her fully over while he left her, Satura on the floor for dead! She glanced behind her, he could have easily tossed her through a wall and she could have died. Yet… he.. He was acting like she was disposable. Tears filled her eyes and she shook her head, no this couldn't be happening… she glanced up at the two of them and an image of Naraku and Kanna flashed across her thoughts as vibrant as they had been in front of that window six days ago. She clamped her eyes shut and shook her head. No, not Sesshomaru… he had just gotten rid of Kagome, surely it was because he realised that they were meant to be…

"You…." She growled out as she looked at Rin. Rin paused where she was following Sesshomaru out of the room and cast a nervous glance at the woman who had suddenly addressed her with such venom, "He chose you?! A stupid Phoenix!"

Rin blinked her large brown eyes at her in surprise her wings which were yet to go back down spread and beat a little raising her from the ground before she settled on the floor, "I am not Lord Sesshomaru's mate. Kagome-chan is," Rin proclaimed in disbelief.

Satura's eyes widened, "what?" she asked as she braced her hands against the phone to keep herself from collapsing against the floor. Her eyes widened as she stared forward at the dull gray carpet, Kagome was still there? She was still in the picture? No…

"Sesshomaru please," Satura cried throwing her hair back so that she could see him properly, she crawled forward but then stopped at the murderous growl, "Please, you cant do this to me… Kagome… Kagome she's nothing, nothing-."

"Come Rin," Sesshomaru commanded as he swept from the room. Rin nodded her head. Casting one more glance at the woman crying in the room she hurried after Sesshomaru her wings settling and blending back into her skin, the only thing to show they had immerged was the rip in her business clothes.

Satura sat there after Sesshomaru had left tears streaming down her face her mind trying to register. He had just left, left her for Kagome. Why couldn't he see? This wasn't right.

Miroku was the first to brake from the daze Satura's outburst had left them in. He rose from his chair and took her by the arm, "Ms. Lousu, you need to get a hold of yourself," he told her softly.

Satura looked up at him without really seeing, "Get a hold of myself? Get a hold of myself? Myself! Just walked through that door," She shrieked pointing her finger in the general direction but unable to actually see the door.

"Calm down," Miroku stated as he shook her lightly. She looked at him with wide unblinking eyes her vision obviously still clouded by her tears. She stared at him blankly.

"We're willing to offer you only two years of jail time Satura, you know for all you've done and the behaviour you've just displayed that's a light sentence," Mr. Conium chipped in but in a softer voice than before obviously not sure about the relationship Sesshomaru had once shared with the brunette.

"As you're lawyer, I'd advise that you take the offer…" Hickory volunteered softly as he stood. He reached for her arm and Satura shook him off.

Satura sneered and pulled her arm back from Miroku, "I'll be damned if I'll go to jail," she snarled smoothing her hair back and taking a deep breather. No she wasn't going to jail. No not at all she was going to get through this, she'd get Sesshomaru back and take down Naraku, "I know what this Information is worth. And I'm tired of this bullshit, I want to know what you have to offer… or I'm walking and we can go to court…and I'll take my information wherever I go," Satura concluded as she glared at Mr. Conium.

Both lawyers shifted uncomfortably and she walked over to her seat in an un-naturally calm manner, "Now, should we continue this meeting? Or are you wasting my time?" Yes all she wanted was time to regroup and then everything would be fine. She smoothed her hair back and held back her shoulder, "Well?"

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Sesshomaru watched as Rin entered her car and dialled Miroku's number. He waited until her car had long been swallowed by the darkness before he proceeded to move his own.

'hello,' Miroku's voice cut into the high pitched ring of the phone. His back ground was filled with a loud shrieking noise that sounded like a deranged woman.

"What has been decided?"

Miroku a shifted uncomfortably and then answered "We're working on it."

"See to it that she is as far away from Japan as possible," Sesshomaru growled into the phone hanging up before he could respond.

He peeled away into the night his car flying along the streets until he finally pulled into his driveway and cut the engines. He gave a sigh glad beyond relief that he'd arrived. He got out and slammed the door.

His ears twitched curiously as he heard sounds from within the house followed by a large crash. One eyebrow raised in wonder and then the running of feet and the squawking of who was obviously Jaken. The stress of the day was set on the back burner as he moved with curiosity towards the door. Before he could open it, it was flung open.

"Master Sesshomaru-" Jaken yelled but whatever he was about to say was cut off when he was suddenly removed by a dive which would make any line backer impressed, Jaken and Mizuki went sailing across the floor and out of sight. Before Sesshomaru could look further, Kagome popped up and leaned against the door jam effectively blocking his view.

"Sesshomaru….your home!" She declared panting trying to sound innocent but failing. There was another squawk as Jaken once again tried to say something then a thud and a groan from the little toad.

"What is going on?" Sesshomaru asked barely containing his amusement.

"On? On? What do you mean on?" Kagome asked her brows wrinkling, "There's nothing going on… you look hot let me take your coat. Speaking of heat… it's such a lovely night, wouldn't you like to eat out in the garden?" Kagome asked as she breezed past him pulling on his hand without even touching his jacket.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru called holding her hand tightly so that she wouldn't move he rolled her into him, "you're a bad liar. Now what is going on?"

"Master Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried running out again he ducked just in time to have Mizuki go flying over his head the demon landed with a crash and a groan somewhere else, "Master Sesshomaru, these hooligans have broken one of your most priceless artefacts!"

"Sesshomaru I'm so sorry, it was all an accident…" Kagome rambled on trailing behind him as he followed Jaken into the house and down the halls. The toad continued to rattle on while Kagome tried to apologise and Mizuki followed behind nervously like a lost puppy.

"Master Sesshomaru, I tried to warn them, I told them! But these little criten-."

"Now there is no need for name calling!" Kagome cried as she glared at Jaken, "Sesshomaru it was an accident and I promise I'll fix it… it might look bad but it isn't really. Its-."

"It'll take more than a wee bit of magic to fix this," the chef declared in his heavy scotish accent as the door swung open. He was kneeled with his back turned to them over a pile of broken glass, obviously a vase. He turned and paled when he saw Sesshomaru, "Uh… lord Sesshomaru…." he acknowledged looking like a fish out of water.

"Sesshomaru its all my fault, I didn't see it, I was playing around trying to imitate one of those - I'm so sorry, are you angry?" Kagome asked nervously twisting her fingers as she looked down at the floor.

Sesshomaru smirked and pulled her to him, "There's another like it in the safe," he stated softly as he pulled her to him. He liked the relief she had provided with her very presence and needed to be surrounded by it at the moment. Despite the shards on the ground he couldn't help but find humour at the situation.

"Well I'll be damned!" the chef declared as he threw the shards he had been trying to crazy glue together down, "it's a fake!" he declared as he scratched his head looking at the broken vase.

"Surely you didn't think I'd keep a gift like that in plain site?" he asked a speechless Kagome, "The real vase the dragons granted my father is in our safe. I almost broke it once and so father had it removed."

"Oh," Kagome stated with a blush at her silliness, "So all the artefacts are fake?"

"Of course not, just that one," Sesshomaru declared nonchalantly as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Kagome looked at him incredulously but shook her head not even bothering to point out that the others were priceless and in plain sight too.

"Alright, well then I suppose I will use the ball room as a show room, and use the guest room as a family room, I can show you if you want-."

"Later," Sesshomaru stated as he pulled her to him and leaned down to kiss her lightly, "I thought you said that dinner would be had under the stars," he stated as he moved along.

"Damn the roast!" the chef called.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air and the scent of burning meat floated heavily along, it was a wonder he didn't notice it before. But then again things didn't seem as bad with her here.

"Um.. How about take out," Kagome suggested with a nervous grin. She really didn't want the chef getting in trouble, after all he had only been trying to help her in the first place otherwise dinner would have been as splendid as it always was.

"Hn," Sesshomaru stated.

Jaken looked from his lord to the pregnant woman his mouth hanging down in shock and obviously disgruntled that no strong actions were being taken against the entire staff who had dared to disrespect him and to try and gag him!

"Great! There's this great burger joint that we can go to! I'll just get my coat," she stated as she moved out of the room, "how was work."

"lets not speak about it."

Kagome paused and gave him a look, "ok, you can tell me later. Did I tell you I found the best display ideas, Mizuki and I were looking through magazines all day…"

Sesshomaru followed behind her as she chattered on excitedly about colour schemes and other utterly boring things. He smiled not really paying attention the actual words she spoke but the sound of her voice was slowly working away at the stress and tension.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as stopped suddenly turning to face him, "There's something I've been thinking about all day. And I've realised that you've been doing it whenever you want and I haven't done it once and its not fair."

"and what is that?" Sesshomaru asked warily. Undoubtedly this would be a fight in the making, and here he had thought it would be a peaceful night at home. Kagome bit her lips as she looked up at him from in front of her door.

Before he could question she tipped upwards and pressed her lips against his. He automatically pulled her to him and she wrapped her hand in his hair her tongue timidly licked his lips and he obediently opened his mouth.

His eyes closed in bliss and he leaned one hand against the wall to brace his weight. He was sure his mind had gone numb. He pressed closer to her for once cursing the bulge that separated them.

Then her lips were gone. He opened his eyes in surprise but before he could grab her she slipped into her room and closed the door.

"I'll be right out," she called.

Sesshomaru glared at the obstructing obstacle. He leaned against the wall with a glare, well he'd just use the rest of the night to make her pay for that now wouldn't he.

-

-

Author's Corner

-

-

Well that's it folks! that's the next chapter, thanks to all of you for the wonderful feed back I really liked them and they were great. As to the amount of chapters that are left…. I'd love to tell you how much…. But I'm sorry I cant… you see apart from a general where I want to go, I don't really know how long it'll take me… but I know I getting there soon.

I hope everyone does or has done well on their exams and of course will enjoy the summer!! I love summer... except for not having anything to do.... no money sucks. It should be outlawed ^_^

Anyways until next time! Later!


	26. Was this their end?

-

-

Chapter 26

**Was this their end?**

-

-

"Kagome you're positively glowing!" Sango laughed from the other side of the table. She took a sip of her tea and grinned teasingly at her friend.

As expected Kagome turned cheery red and ducked her head staring fixedly at her lunch. She picked a little at the food that was on her plate and cleared her throat sending Sango into a fit of giggles.

Kagome raised her head to glare at her and this only made Sango laugh harder. Kagome continued to glare until she decided it was quite hopeless so with a sigh and a roll of her eyes she took another sip of her tea. She smiled bashfully and glanced around the tiny oden shop.

"Well tell me what happened!" Sango declared putting the tea down and drumming her fingers against the table in impatience, "Don't keep me waiting you know I've only got the hour!" she called excitedly the noise from the oden shop drowning out her otherwise loud expressions.

Kagome shrugged trying to play at nonchalance but the corners of her mouth kept tugging upwards in a grin that was impossible to hold. The waiter came then with the two orders of oden and placed it on the table. Kagome waited impatiently as he cleared the tea pots and cups. As soon as he was far enough away Kagome grinned,

"It was amazing!" she gushed happily her cheeks rosy red, "It was extraordinary! And its not like we did anything. Really come to think of it we just went out to dinner and ate and spoke and then after words he took me for ice cream and we strolled around talking, and the kissing!" Kagome paused to suck in a breath, "Oh Sango I think it should be either outlawed for someone to kiss that well, or for them to have to stop. And its not like I've never been kissed before but I don't know what it is… I just cant get enough of it! I mean I know logically its not so logical but oh Sango I feel like a thirteen year old girl!" Kagome cried as she clutched her face in her hands.

Sango laughed on her own high from her friend's information. She grinned happily across the table and sighed blissfully, "Oh that sounds wonderful Kagome! Now don't keep me hanging… tell me how this came about, the last time we spoke you were complaining about him not kissing you and now I hear you two are lip locked constantly!"

Kagome giggled and finally took a taste of her oden. The rest of the lunch time was spent in animated conversation the meal hardly being attended to until it was time for Sango to go.

The ride home was uneventful since Jaken wasn't much company and after the first five minutes of complaints Kagome began to tune him out and Jaken seemed to notice or to decide the silence was better.

When they pulled up to the house Kagome bit her lip with a sigh. What was she going to do today? The sound of decorating teams hard at work filtered through the door. The furniture was being arranged to accommodate the changes Kagome was going to make, there were also painters waiting at the ready. It was just no fun decorating if someone else did all the work for you. But according to everyone in the house she couldn't help and the fumes might be toxic for the baby but Mizuki and even the chef had promised the painting would be done by tomorrow and she could start with the arrangements she had in mind.

"What are you doing?"

The loud squawk caused Kagome to jump and drop the bags she had just been taking from the car. She placed a hand over her chest in fright and turned to stare at Jaken through wide blue eyes,

"Jaken," she gasped in fright, "what was that about?"

The toad huffed as he busily gathered the discarded bags, "What would lord Sesshomaru say if he found out his only child was hurt while in my care! Loading the poor pup down. I've never in all my years…." the toad demon continued to mumble and grumble about her irresponsibility while he gathered the few items that had stumbled from the bags.

"Jaken its just a bunch of plug stoppers and odds I doubt they even weigh a pound all together…"

Jaken squawked again and looked up with wide bulbous eyes, "Oh my, wait till lord Sesshomaru gets home. Carrying pounds indeed. I tell you I don't know another more irresponsible woman! lifting weights, why the very idea!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and with a sigh went inside. She wouldn't even bother to argue with the toad it was pointless. She opened the door and stepped inside ducking her head into the ballroom for a quick hello, she left and went upstairs.

Mizuki was adamant that she stay away from the paint fumes. She sighed as she got into her room and plopped down on the bed. Kagome swung her feet for a bit and looked around wondering what to do. Finally she settled on the phone and dialled her mother.

After three rings the phone was answered with a breathless, "Higurashi shrine, how may I help?"

"Mom? Its me," Kagome greeted as she plopped down on the bed, "How are you guys?"

"Oh we're great honey. How's are you and Sesshomaru? Getting along famously I hope," her mother rambled off a little distractedly.

Kagome got the feeling she was in the middle of doing something very important, "Mom are you busy?" Kagome asked instead of answering the question her mother had posed to her. It was apparent that she wasn't really listening.

"Huh? What?" Mrs. Higurashi asked before braking to say something to someone, moments later she was back on the line, "I'm sorry Kagome, I'm just trying to get everything in order so that I can get some time to spend with you and the new baby…"

"Mom, you don't have to really," Kagome muttered out feeling a little guilty. Her mother had agreed to spend the first two months with them to aid with the baby. Kagome had been ready to accept and she hadn't thought about how much pressure that would put her mother under, "I mean I'm sure I could manage… its just a baby."

Her mother laughed heartily, "That statement alone dear tells me you're clueless," he mother stated, "Don't worry Kagome, I want to be there… I keep telling Souta he needs to stay calm, would you believe he wants the week off school? I cant wait to see my grandson!"

Kagome smiled and listen to her mother prattle on and on about her grandson and how perfect he would be. Followed by a long list of humorous baby stories that had Kagome blushing and laughing at intervals. Finally she hung up the phone and Kagome frowned when the clock told her she had been on for a little less than an hour.

"Now what Kagome?" Kagome asked herself as she tossed her shoes off. She sighed and looked around the room before her eyes landed on her night table where Kikyo's journal sat waiting for her.

She picked it up, "well I haven't read you in awhile."

Her baby kicked excitedly and Kagome grinned, "Yes, you're excited to hear about Grandaunt Kikyo? Me too… I think Inuyasha's Kikyo is her reincarnation… but don't say anything," Kagome told her stomach with an affectionate rub.

She propped herself up on the pillows and snuggled in for a good read. She smiled softly, the memory of Kikyo's baby coming to mind and she wondered idly if that was how her son would look with a tumble of big black curls… she had no doubt the baby was adorable as hers would be.

=]

_The first night had to be akin to torture. I had never known a little one to cry so much or that one's body could be so sore. Kaede had done her best to stitch all the wounds but there were undoubtedly tears on the inside. Yet despite the discomfort I had trouble willing my eyes to close for sake of his beautiful face. Could there have ever been a more perfect being created? He simply takes my breath away. To think something so perfect was borne of me. I'm pondering so many things right now that I cant even beginning to process, will I be good enough for him? Can we possibly make him happy? I certainly hope so. I think the gods have made a mistake and placed an angle inside me instead. He is sweet tempered and settles promptly after his feeding. I could never imagine a more perfect child, and to think soon we shall be in the western palace where my little prince will be completely and utterly safe. I cant wait for Rantansu to see him. He'll just take his father's breath away I'm sure of it._

=]

Kagome smiled as she read the entry and placed a hand over her stomach. Was that how she would feel? She was more than certain it would be the same thing and not for the first time she found herself imagining what her baby would look like. She didn't know if it was because she kept reading about him, but the image Kikyo described seemed to stick. She was sure her baby too would be perfect, a little angel….. And she hoped he would take Sesshomaru's breath away. He would. Yes he would.

"Of course you'll take his breath away…" Kagome cooed to her stomach before snuggling back down to read the next entry.

=]

A loud cry caused Kikyo's eyes to pop open. She sat up in bed just as Kaede bustled into the room. It was the second day of having her angle with her and her heart still leapt into her throat every time he cried.

Kikyo held her arm out eagerly while Kaede settled the crying babe into her hand. He immediately snuggled at her bosom and Kikyo allowed him to feed while he murmured and complained before finally settling and looking at her with big blue eyes.

She smiled down at him. He looked like he was studying everything about her. She touched his hair lovingly running her finger through it. He released her breast and opened his mouth in a wide smile, milk cursing down his chin.

"Aw… isn't he the cutest thing?" Kaede cooed softly from beside Kikyo where she was watching fascinated.

Kikyo nodded her head with a smiled. As she stared at her little boy almost speechless. He blinked once at the new sound and kept perfectly still before gurgling and going back to feeding. One hand came up to touch his head and a leg stuck in the air. He looked at them for a moment in fascination before suckling again.

"Look Kikyo! Its snowing!" Kaede called excitedly as she pulled the curtains back allowing the dull gray light to spread through the room.

Kikyo glanced out the window. She was so caught up she hadn't even realised Kaede had moved but sure enough she was by the window looking excitedly out. Kikyo nodded her head as she watched fat tuffs of white falling from the sky. Rantansu would be home in one more day. She smiled as she watched the white falling from the sky.

"It looks like it'll storm for sure," Kaede commented as she looked at the dark clouds, "Do you think Ranatsu will make it home ok?"

Kikyo frowned for a second but nodded her head as she raised the baby and placed him over her shoulder. She glanced at the sky, "Of course he will, he'll be here…"

Kaede frowned realising that she had upset Kikyo even if it was only minutely. Her nephew gurgled and she smiled dismissing the thought from her mind, "Yea of course he will," Kaede stated with a grin and a nod, "he must, he has this little handsome to meet," Kaede stated as she trotted back over the bed excitedly.

She reached for the baby, "give him to me let me take him for a stroll around the house," Kaede stated. She had been taking the baby on morning strolls around the secrete alcove that the mountain created for them.

"I cant wait until I'm well enough to leave this bed and can walk with him," Kikyo admitted with a longing sigh. She placed a soft kiss on her son's brow before handing him to Kaede. Kaede grinned pleased at having the baby to herself and whisked him out of the room. He didn't make any fuss at the parting but made a cooing noise which delighted Kaede greatly.

Kikyo smiled after them, listen to Kaede as she gave the baby the grand tour of the house. She leaned back and looked out the window at the darkening sky. She closed her eyes and sighed in bliss as she imagined the happy life they would have together.

She really hadn't been able to move since she had the baby. He had drained her. The birth was taxing on her body and her miko powers, she was still feeling the effects and her lower half was numb and Kaede insisted as was the custom that she stayed in bed and heal properly.

=]

Kagome's brows knitted and she stood up in bed as the writing suddenly stopped with a blur of ink across the page. There were splatters of a dried reddish-brown liquid on the page. Kagome narrowed her eyes as she looked at it a sickening feeling welling in the pit of her stomach.

She flipped through the book feeling panic but aside from the ink mark which had soaked through to a couple of the leaves, the other pages which followed were blank. Kagome bit her lip and skipped to the last page that Kikyo had wrote on. She hesitantly reached out her hands shaking and gingerly touched her finger tips to the reddish bronze splatters on the page.

Instantly she felt the wisp of magic as it wrapped around her. She didn't feel panicked though as the familiar sensation of Kikyo's power wrapped around her. She allowed herself to sink deeper as the room around her fogged out she looked around in curiosity she blinked as a bright light pierced through the fog. When she opened her eyes again she was standing in an unfamiliar room. It was a traditional type room. The sound of scraping caught her attention and she turned. With wide eyes she saw Kikyo sitting on the bed writing into the same journal that she had been reading. She gasped and tried to call out to her but no sound came out frightened Kagome stepped back and found herself standing in the middle of a chest of draws. With wide eyes she stepped out.

What was this some sort of dream? Was this the rest of the story. She bit her lips as she watched Kikyo's happy face. Kagome glanced around the room in wonder. A loud noise caused her to jump and she turned to look at Kikyo in surprise.

Kikyo jumped as a loud banging resounded through the small house followed by a tremendous crash. Black ink spilled over her journal but she paid no attention. She sat up in bed startled as the sound of heavy boots shook the house. She could hear Kaede's panicked voice and felt the pulse of her sister's miko energies.

"Kaede?" Kikyo called as she stumbled to her feet. She made it to the door and her legs tingled from the lack of use. Kikyo braced herself as she looked into the main room of the hut, her bottom half had not properly mended yet and she sucked in a breath to steady herself and put the throbbing to the back of her head.

In her living room along with a myriad of monks was Yashingwa dressed in his holy robes and glaring at Kaede.

"You see what I tell you?" He asked looking at the monks and gesturing to Kaede, "these women have defiled themselves, have become bewitched by a demon beyond reasoning see how she protects that monster at the risk of her own health?"

Kikyo looked at Kaede who was clutching the baby fiercely a barrier flickering brightly around herself and the baby which she clutched tightly to her with wide eyes. There were a total of twelve steely eyed monk in her room, eyeing her baby like he was some sort of monster.

She was still weak from child birth and Kaede was tired from the arrival of the new baby, they couldn't fend for themselves. Kikyo felt a rush of nausea and the room spin. She shook her head turning the deep seated fear to anger.

"Kaede come here," Kikyo called reaching her hand out to her sister. She turned furious brown eyes on to Yashingwa, "What are you doing here?" she hissed, "stop this madness and leave this place," she demanded her eyes harsh and cold.

Kaede ran to her side and Yashingwa held his hand up to stop the monks from attacking. Once Kaede was by her Kikyo looked at her baby, he was staring at them with wide blue eyes. He grinned when he saw her and cooed. Tears pooled in her eyes.

"I'll see if this one can be reasoned with…" Yashingwa stated.

One of the monks objected and Yashingwa proceeded to argue with him.

"Kaede listen carefully," Kikyo whispered softly ripping her eyes away from the grinning child, "When they attack, I will hold them off and you must take him and run. Climb through my window…. Wrap him in mother's blankets-."

"No, Sister Kikyo he needs you-."

"Shh… I can not possibly get far with him. Please… you are his only hope," Kikyo pleaded in a soft plea as she continued to stare forward not trusting herself to look at him again.

Kagome felt the need to scream but no sound came out. She rushed at the men but drifted right through them.

"Kaede, you must be strong," Kikyo commanded lightly her voice surprisingly not shaking. Kaede nodded wordlessly and stepped back a little into Kikyo's open room.

Finally Yashingwa strolled over to them his head held high. He stopped at the door way poised directly in front of her. His eyes scanned her body and Kikyo glared at him feeling the need to use her hands to cover herself but resisting.

"I'm glad you survived the birth," Yashingwa stated softly his voice gently, "although I am disappointed in your actions, it would be worse if you were gone."

"Leave my house immediately," Kikyo hissed lowly her voice fierce as she pushed herself off the door and stood protectively in front of her baby and sister.

"You know you can stop all this if you just get rid of that….. Monster," Yashingwa sneered in the direction of the babe. Kaede clutched him closer to her and Kikyo shifted to further block them. Kagome fluttered to the space between Yashingwa and Kaede trying desperately to protect the babe who had stopped his grinning to look with curious blue eyes at the new person. He wiggled his little nose and sniffed a little but kept quite.

"I'd be happy to get rid of him for you…." Yashingwa stated, "Forgive you… make you a proper woman…."

Kikyo reared back balancing her weight on one foot before swinging forward with her hand. The sound of skin against skin resounded through the air and Yashingwa's head flew to the side a shimmering white molar clattered to floor and skidded away.

Yashingwa's fist doubled before he looked back wiping the blood from his mouth, pulling his hand back he swung forward unexpectedly and quickly it connected with Kikyo's face and sent her crashing into the door frame. The baby howled loudly and a spark of miko powers flared from him before settling but he continued to cry heart wrenchingly, the small burst of pink power coming forth repeatedly only to disintegrate in a weak puff.

"They obviously cant be reasoned with…. We must destroy them," Yashingwa stated loudly for the benefit of the other monks grabbing Kikyo by the hand he pulled her up to him, "I will not surrender you to a dumb beast," he hissed at her.

Kikyo snarled and spat at him. Her powers shimmered to the front and he let go of her hands with a hiss. He wiped his face and stepped back. The monks stepped forward beginning a soft chant.

The baby howled louder and wiggled as if in pain. Kikyo's powers flared and a barrier sparked but it was weak.

"Kaede get out of here!" Kikyo yelled her voice strained as beads of sweat gathered on her forehead from the extreme force being shoved against her. The powers shook and crackled the hut. It was so powerful that even in her state Kagome could feel the heat.

The monks sent a concentrated blast towards them and it resounded off Kikyo's barrier. A few of the painted scrolls that were placed around the room began to melt. Kaede clutched the baby closer her eyes wide with panic.

"Get out of here!" Kikyo yelled her hands clasped, the barrier shimmered and she was quick to pick up back her chant strengthening it once again.

Kaede shook her head before stepping back again and finally turning bursted into the room. Kagome stood planted to the spot torn between Kikyo and Kaede as the monks prepared another charge.

"I'm sorry I have to go with them…" Kagome whispered softly to Kikyo, " I have to see if I can help them." She hurried after Kaede as she heard Yashingwa cry something about not letting them escape.

When Kagome entered the room Kaede had placed the baby down on the bed and was frantically tugging at the window which would be big enough to fit her though. The board creaked and groaned but wouldn't budge. Kagome instantly rushed forward to try and see if she could open the window but her hands kept moving through the wood. Finally with a strain Kaede pulled it open. A blast of cold air drifted into the room along with snow flakes that had began falling in droves. The baby screamed louder at the change in temperature his fat cheeks and little nose an angry red from his tears.

Rushing to the bed Kaede grabbed him up sheets and all. The journal pressed against him and the blankets and everything tussled into one. She wrapped him around in the bundle only pausing to make sure his face was out before darting to the window. A loud slam resounded through the air followed by a shriek.

"Leave her alive!" Yashingwa yelled. Kaede jumped through the window. She landed with a thump in the snow the baby clutched safely to her. Jumping up from her crouch she sprinted off.

Kagome turned at the furious howl to see Yashingwa in the room. He stomped over to the window and she flew at him trying to pry his eyes out but her hands slipped through him and he was unaffected. With a snarl he watched as Kaede disappeared into the snow storm. He turned unaffected by Kagome's efforts and stomped from the room, grabbing Kikyo's bow and arrow.

Kagome wanted to scream but nothing came out. She leaped through the window and ran after Kaede her dream like state seemed to make her feet fly but never the less she could feel her heart in her mouth, Kikyo's cries still resonated through her head and the baby's crying face was all she could see, she just couldn't move fast enough.

Finally she stumbled upon Kaede as she entered the darkened entrance to the secluded alcove. She ducked into the carven. Kaede was wheezing her breath coming in huffs. She slowed a little as she stumbled and Kagome reached to catch her but Kaede managed to right herself. The baby's howls seemed to echo across the space but never the less the sound of Yashingwa's heavy steps could clearly be heard behind them.

Kaede gasped and picked back up her pace her bear feet stubbing on the uneven ground.

"Kaede!" Yashingwa called and it sounded like he was right behind them. Kaede gasped along with Kagome and picked up the pace.

Kagome clutched Kaede's arm trying to pull her faster as the young girl stumbled on. Finally they stumbled out into the sparse light and the chilled water rushed up to Kaede's feet. Kaede glanced around but the boat that they used was in splinters and the other was much too large for her to use without aid.

She rocked the baby in a panic her eyes frantically looking around for an escape but the babe took no comfort in her motions, his little voice was hoarse from his screaming and the cold but he showed no signs of stopping. Somewhere in the tunnel Yashingwa yelled. With a gasp Kaede plunged into the cold water that was beginning to freeze over. Immediately the snow covered her head. Raising the baby above her head she kicked desperately into the lake aiming for the other side.

"Get back here you traitorous bitch!"

Kagome gasped and turned to see Yashingwa angrily shouting from the inside of the cave. Kaede didn't stop. her breath came in puffs of white. Yashingwa notched an arrow and aimed his bow at Kaede.

"Watch out!" Kagome cried as she moved through the water to try and cover her two her relatives. The arrow fell shy of them and tears of frustration pooled in her eyes. The six of the twelve men had now joined Yashingwa on the other side. They stared at them with steely eyes before Yashingwa pushed pass them into the boat and they began to get into the vessel after him.

Kaede finally broke through to the other side and rested the baby on the ground before clawing her way out of the freezing water. She stumbled to her feet and picked up the baby the end of the sheet was wet from her efforts it went ignored as it flapped in the wind. Kaede's clothes instantly began to dry on her and she was covered in the white flakes that were falling heavily.

The swishing of oars cut through the air and Kaede gasped and stumbled forward again. She held a tree to catch her breath before darting further into the forest. Her feet were a sickly unnatural blue and were swollen. Kagome cried in frustration at not being able to help. She didn't feel the cold and she hated it. What she did feel however was the rising panic. They were gaining on them and she was completely helpless.

The baby had stopped crying and Kaede looked at him worriedly but her feet never stopped moving even as she stumbled over the roots and they ripped at her skin. Behind them the boots of the men resounded and seemed to shake the very trees. Kaede paused to look around and hurriedly brushed some of the snow from the baby's face. His mouth was open in a scream but he had obviously gone hoarse his voice gone. Kaede's tears splashed on his face, he wrinkled his noise and she bit her lips before rushing forward again.

They stumbled out onto an open plain covered in the white snow. They were slowing and Kagome shook her head, this couldn't be happening. No, no, they had to move and fast.

Kaede slumped to the ground her chest heaving and wheezing, "I cant move…forgive me Kikyo… I cant move…" she cried.

"No!" Kagome yelled dropping beside her, "no, you cant stop! Please Kaede, you have to move, please!" she pleaded tugging on her sleeve but her hands sliding through, "please we cant stay here, don't you see? He'll die… please….I know this is hard… but please… please."

Kaede looked blankly and seemed to be looking right at her. Then nodding her head she scooped the baby back up and once again set out on numb feet. Her clothes had already started to freeze and ice particles clung to her hair. She moved almost robotically and despite the rush she couldn't move very quickly. Kagome bit her lip glancing behind her every few seconds. This couldn't be happening, they needed to move. She wished she could take the baby from Kaede, push her along. Oh gods, they needed to move and quickly. She looked at Kaede, her feet were almost black in colour and her clothes were frozen stiff. There was no way she could be expected to move any faster, even her noise was blue! Oh gods and there wasn't nothing Kagome could do, she couldn't even share in the cold they were feeling!

The swishing sound of air being parted caused Kagome to turn. Her blue eyes widened as an arrow rushed towards her heart she opened her mouth and let out a petrified scream but the sharp instrument went right through her. Another scream filled the air and it took a moment for her to realise she wasn't dead. Twisting around, her gut wrenched as Kaede stumbled the arrow sticking out of her back. She fell against a tree branch and it slashed cruelly across one of her eyes. She cried out and stumbled again before dropping. She balanced the baby in one hand and used the other to brake her fall.

Scrambling to her feet Kagome rushed towards them. Kaede stumbled up while Kagome tugged at her. She stumbled a little and then another arrow struck her back pitching her forward and causing the baby to skid from her hand, he landed with a light thump in a pile of snow.

"Kaede!" Kagome cried rushing forward. She watched in wide eyed horror as the snow began to taint a brilliant vibrant red which stood out starkly against the ashen white.

Yashingwa began his approach his arrow still notched in his bow. Kagome screamed and rushed at him, she tried desperately to rip at him, tearing at his hair, his eyes anywhere at all. She tried desperately to summon her powers but to no avail and he just kept on moving.

Kaede scrambled to her knees but Yashingwa was already over her, he stepped in her back cruelly and Kaede sputtered before flattening with a painful cry. She coughed and blood spilled from her mouth her limbs failing her.

One of the other monks stepped pass them and to the baby.

"Leave him alone!" Kagome cried, as she tried desperately to yank back the man. She hit at him and bit but nothing worked she kept stumbling right through. She shrieked in frustration doubling her efforts as he picked up the small bundle.

"It's still alive," the monk stated softly, "it looks…. Just like a little boy…." he observed slowly as he looked at the tiny face with a little confusion.

"He is!" Kagome cried desperately, "please you must see that… he is. You have to protect him-."

"Make no mistake that is no little boy. It is an abomination," Yashingwa stated snatching the baby. There was a hiccupping sound from the wrapped bundle. He looked down at it his face contorted in anger.

Kaede tried desperately to get to her feet but she couldn't even manage to raise herself to her knees before her hands gave out. She spat blood onto the snow before finally collapsing with a terrified cry.

Kagome screamed at Yashingwa choking up with tears but unable to make herself heard.

"What do you intend to do with it?" the monk asked with a grave nod. Yashingwa began to unwrap the baby. He set it back on the ground pulling the sheet and bands away he set him on the pile of snows the journal pages bent beneath the infants weight.

The baby let out a wail as the cold air assaulted his skin before he choked up his small body shuddering.

"leave them, they don't deserve better….thank you for your help my brothers, I'll handle the other one by myself…." Yashingwa stated as he began walking off. The other monks nodded and began departing too. With a last look at the exposed child the monk who had made the statement finally turned and they left into the night.

Kagome rushed to the infant trying desperately to cover him up but nothing happened the blanket would not bend to her fingers. She screamed and shrieked trying to through her body over his but his tiny form still shuddered from the cold.

There was a strained gasp and Kagome looked to see Kaede pulling herself forward. One eye was clamped shut, blood streaming from the eye. Her legs were blue and she obviously couldn't move them as she strained to pull herself forward.

Kagome fluttered over her but once again was rendered helpless. Kaede finally made it to the baby and with shaking hands began to pull up the sides of the sheets her blood dripped onto the pages of the open journal and splattered the blanket as she finally got him covered. His skin still held a tinge of pink to it but he had gone silent.

Kaede rolled herself on top of the snow mound digging slowly until there was a clear patch beneath her belly, she dragged the baby towards her and placed him in the tiny hole she had made before her eyes closed and her body went limp.

Kagome cried as she went over there, the snow began to cover them but she couldn't leave, there was no where to go she couldn't leave them. The baby's face was hidden from her so she was denied the relief of being able to check on him.

She sat there in the cold crying until the night had come in full force. Kaede had stopped bleeding shortly after she passed out or the wound had bled out completely. By morning they were covered in snow and dig as she tried Kagome could do nothing to clear it from them.

She sat beside them slumped with her head in her hands. There was nothing else for her to do. She cried and cried until her eyes dried up. She didn't know how long she sat there until the crunching of snow caused her to look up.

She rubbed at her eyes and looked up as she saw a man stand from a crouch. He had glistening black hair and his blue eyes were puzzled as he looked around. He sniffed lightly before stepping forward.

"Rantansu…" Kagome cried her voice hopeful. She stumbled to her feet, "they're buried there," she cried pointing to the mound of snow that hid Kaede and the baby.

Rantansu stepped forward and began to hurriedly dig, Kagome hovered behind him and in moments the space was cleared. He looked down with worried shock at Kaede before he stood and sprinted off in a flash of light.

"No! Come back! The baby is here!" Kagome called after him but the her voice echoed in the empty space. Knitting her brows Kagome ran in the direction of the hut. She paid no mind to the freezing water as she ran across it or the darkness which didn't affect her either.

When she stumbled to the clearing a heart wrenching howl ripped through the air and vibrated through her. Kagome paused before moving forward. The door to the hut was wide open and hanging from its hinges. Kagome stepped hesitantly inside.

Everything was ruined, half melted or sitting in broken masses. In one corner Rantansu was crumpled clutching Kikyo in his arms. Her night dress was ripped clear down the middle and her body held angry bruises and cuts. Even from the distance Kagome could smell dried semen and see the blood which clung to her legs. She turned her face away as she watched him try to cover her up and clutch her body to him.

"Ran…" a soft voice called. Kagome gasped and rushed over staring down at Kikyo. Her eyes were unsettled.

"I'm here," he cried as she he pulled her closer to him.

"the baby…. Is with Kaede…" She gasped out her voice raspy. She raised her hand and clutched his garments her fingers bloody, "please…. Find them. I… I….love you and hi-." the words never came out as her eyes closed and her hand fell away.

"No! Kikyo!" Rantansu called as he shook her lightly. Kagome turned away as he continued to howl her name over and over doing whatever he could to revive the body. After about five minutes he stood and draped his top over her, "I'll find our son Kikyo…"

Then he sprinted off. Kagome looked back at Kikyo. Her head was covered. She held back the sob that threatened to rip through her and headed after Rantansu. She flew along side him praying and hoping with all her might that the baby was fine.

They landed in the clearing and Rantansu moved swiftly to clear the light sheet of snow that had covered Kaede again. He gingerly lifted her off the snow mound to expose the wrapped bundle. Slowly he stood and raised the baby to his face. His noise wrinkled and he pulled back before tugging desperately at the cloth which covered the tiny body. Kagome hung over him nervously and he couldn't seem to move fast enough but her hands would have been useless so she was resigned to watching.

Finally he uncovered the bundle and Kagome gasped and looked away. Shaking hands covering her mouth. Beneath the sheets the black haired baby was an unnatural icy blue, his tiny eyes were closed and a tear was frozen to his cold chubby cheeks. His black curls were stiff and no longer fluttered in the light breeze, his tiny hands were clenched into fists which held the blanket preventing it from falling away completely. His black ears were pinned to his head and tipped with ice.

Rantansu reached a hand out to try and touch him but instead of touching the cold skin of his baby boy it hovered over him, moving all over the body but never actually touching the blue skin. His face was contorted into an odd mix of pain and anger. His eyes clamped tightly shut and he held the babe tenderly before pulling him to his chest.

Kagome cried and clamped her eyes shut, she could still hear the laughter from him. See the grin when he had looked at his mother. Heard him crying. He just couldn't be this cold.

She was vaguely aware of Rantansu sinking to the ground with his frozen baby and then her following him as he walked to the hut. Pulling back his shirt from Kikyo he placed the baby down on the bed before painstakingly and carefully cleaning his mate's body, that done he brought her to the bed and laid the baby to rest in her arms. He placed a light kiss on their foreheads then covered them both over. The open window blew a light dusting of snow into the room and the flakes gently rested on their cover.

Then he was gone again. He stopped once more at the site where his baby had made his last cry and gingerly lifted Kaede into his arms. He moved swiftly back to the house and placed her into one of the empty rooms. The room that would have been his son's.

Kagome was vaguely aware of her body being pulled from the haze. She shook her head and thrashed about. No! No! she didn't want to go. She needed to stay. She need to do something.

=]

"No! No! let me stay! They need me!" Kagome cried desperately, the tears streaming down her face blinding her. She thrashed about as her limbs began to gain feeling again. She fought against the person who held her.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru called trying to restrain her, "You're needed here, please come back to me," he called clutching her to his chest as he placed light kisses along her face and neck.

"No…. No…" Kagome whined shaking her head back and forth.

"Hold her still…." Dr. Fuji stated softly as he moved forward with a syringe propped with medication, before Sesshomaru could comment he pricked her with the needle and pumped the clear liquid into her body.

"What's that?" Sesshomaru growled as Kagome began to still in his arms and finally slipped into a slumber her head falling back limply.

"Just something to get her to rest," Dr. Fuji stated, "it wont hurt her or the baby," he added quickly to appease the scowling demon, "as she was she might have hurt herself or the baby. She'll be up in another hour or so and then hopefully we can find out what happened."

Sesshomaru frowned looking down at her face. There were furious movements beneath her eyelids and they were finally slowing down. The grip that she had on his shirt was loosing until her hands fell limply against him. He sniffed delicately at her, nothing seemed amiss and he knew she was still breathing.

"Mizuki will see you out," Sesshomaru grounded out through clenched teeth. His posture was rigid as he looked at the tiny prick that the needle had left behind. He gently massaged the wounded hand. Even though the tiny penetration wasn't very discernable it bothered him immensely.

"Sesshomaru it's best that I stay until she is awake," Dr. Fuji stated softly but firmly. He held his ground even as Sesshomaru gave him a scorching look. He had seen enough to not be fazed anymore, "I'm afraid I'm going to insist."

After a few more moments spent locked in a steering contest Sesshomaru finally looked away, "Fine, but wait somewhere else," he snapped with a dangerous growl.

"Call me as soon as she wakes," Dr. Fuji insisted as he stood. He sighed and picked up his bag. He couldn't say he was surprised, all inu's over reacted when their mates where in danger and he supposed it was better that almost being tossed out of a window, maybe it was a good thing Sesshomaru wasn't as brash as his father.

Sesshomaru kept his glare up until Doctor Fuji had left the room before he snuggled into the bed pulling Kagome flush against him and sending out soothing growls. He ran his hands through her hair and caressed her stomach.

He tried to calm his breathing by matching it with her own, but his mind kept bringing up the feelings that had driven him to make a mad dash from a meeting and fly back home. He was so sure she was dying he couldn't get it out of his mind. He clutched her tighter and willed his mind to calm down, he tried to think positive thoughts because the baby could pick up on his strains as well. Having one of his parents calm would do him good.

Sesshomaru pulled her closer to him trying to merge her with his body as much as possible so that she couldn't leave him. His phone rang and he glanced to the side at the device but otherwise ignored the sound. It was Miroku, probably calling to find out what was wrong. Or perhaps Satura was still levelling unwarranted suggestions. He would much rather rip her throat out but it had been decided that she would be given three days to leave town and then a three month period to leave the country, more than enough time and if you asked him too much time.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he ran his hands through Kagome's hair, was Satura the cause of this. Had the bitch somehow gotten to Kagome. She had been ranting about Kagome bewitching him and him wanting her if Kagome was out of the way. Had she somehow gotten to Kagome and his son? He frowned, it was a definite possibility, Satura had met with his advisors in the midmorning which left a good five hour gap until Kagome started sending out distress calls.

Then there was Naraku, who was contacted by his lawyers today. He had a three hour window. Sesshomaru's frown deepened. There were more persons of course, he had fired a rowdy worker today, he had put the final seal on a deal to demolish a family's business.

Sesshomaru moved his hands slowly through her hair, he had never given much thought to the safety of his premises before. There was simply no one here to protect. His entire staff was comprised of demons, the priceless items he kept at his home were well insured and his employees were more than adequate to protect them. He had never had the need to think of security because he had never had anything that could be used to get to him before. In fact in his absence his home could be easily breached, there was no security guard at the gate, no electric fencing, no camera systems.

Anyone with a decent masking spell, enough of an incentive and with enough nerve could get in if they were determined to. He didn't even have guard dogs. Even Inuyasha, after moving Kikyo in had gotten some mahout sized demon guard dogs to guard his property. He had also gotten that custom gate which only opened according to a programmed list of acceptable person and his electric fencing. He had to say at first he thought that his brother was insane but now he was beginning to see his reasons. The dogs were kept around the back where they had more than enough room to romp and play, they obeyed only Inuyasha and Kikyo and if Inuyasha was away for any reason they were allowed around front where they were enough of a site to keep anyone at bay.

He frowned as he looked thoughtfully into the room but not seeing anything. His hand was now running on auto pilot as he brushed his fingers through her black tresses.

When he had gotten home she had been tossing frantically on the bed, her miko powers flaring, the chef and Mizuki were standing worriedly outside her door, while Jaken tried unsuccessfully to cast a spell that would disseminate the miko barrier.

He had entered to the detriment of himself and struggled to hold on to her, but she thrashed wildly as he tried desperately to stir her. He didn't know who called the doctor, but someone had and Dr. Fuji arrived within minutes of his own arrival. Sesshomaru had to use his own youkai to force her miko powers under control in an act of total domination.

It had driven her powers inward and in the end she was begging for them to let her stay while he called her name trying to rouse her. He felt like he was going mad. What exactly was happening to her. Now it was worse than before because both she and the baby had settled into an eerie calm.

He had stopped noticing the part of his brain that was constantly in tune to them but now that it was silent it was unnerving. It felt as if they were gone and if it weren't for the sound of her light breathing, and the feel of her warmth he would be sure he was right. No this could never happen again, he felt he was going out of his mind.

A soft moan caused him to look attentively downward at the woman he clutched in his arms. She looked so delicate, she could have been so easily taken from him.

"Kagome?" he urged softly as he brushed the few strands of black hair which had settled on her face aside.

Her brows crinkled and then finally blue eyes opened slowly. She looked at him in confusion and looked around the room dazed before bringing her eyes back to him, "Sesshomaru?" she asked unsurely.

"Hn," Sesshomaru answered with a nod as he watched her intently looking for any signs of a deteriorating state of consciousness, or a signal that she was hurt. She continued to stare at him confusedly then her blue eyes welded up with tears.

"Oh Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried as she ducked back into his arms, burying her face in his chest her shoulders began to heave as the salty liquid poured from her eyes.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked worriedly as he tried desperately to ease her back to see her, but she clung to him and refused to be moved, "are you hurt? What is it?"

"The baby…oh gosh Sesshomaru…"

"The baby?" Sesshomaru asked as new dread filled him. Had something gone wrong with his son. He was sure he could still feel him, "Kagome is the baby hurt?" he asked while trying desperately to pry her from him so he could make a better assessment of the matter.

Kagome however refused to be moved from the comforts of his arm, instead she kept clinging to him, she did manage to shake her head though. He tried in vain to question her further but she only got out incoherent sentences that made no sense at all.

It took another hour before she calmed down. By then she had fallen asleep again on his chest clutching to him like a lifeline after making him promise never to leave them alone. He could only assume the them was herself and the baby. She had drifted off and every now and again a little hiccup left her as she slept.

Well he definitely wouldn't be leaving her alone anytime soon. No, it was obvious that some serious security issues needed to be dealt with. These issues could not wait. Hadn't Inuyasha's monster dogs given birth? Perhaps he could secure two, it might be worth the effort.

After another hour of fitful sleeping Kagome finally woke again. This time she wasn't in tears. She sadly and a little despondently told him what happened to Kikyo and her first born.

He listened to the store as she told it, and held her securely to him rumbling the soothing vibrations through her and smoothing her hair. All the while his jaw was set in a dead lock.

Could he really accuse Rantansu of being a bad mate for leaving his woman unattended and unguarded? He really wished he could say so but he was displaying the same foolishness. In fact more so, at least Kikyo had been relatively secluded and their home relatively safe. There was nothing secluded about this place and his mate was also left without much protection. No it would not do.

"I couldn't do anything," Kagome whined pathetically, "I couldn't cover him up, I couldn't help any of them Sesshomaru… I couldn't protect him."

"It wasn't you're job to protect him Kagome," Sesshomaru told her shifting back and raising her face so that she was looking at him, "Their story has already gone."

Kagome pulled away from him, forcing him to release her chin or risk slicing her, "You don't understand," Kagome stated shaking her head, "You hadn't seen him he was so innocent so… and there was nothing I could do." Tears began to fill her eyes again and she sat up looking away from him.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru stated firmly as he grabbed her wrist preventing her from moving any further, "he wasn't yours to protect."

"Stop saying that!" Kagome yelled spinning around furiously her blue eyes blazing in anger as she unleashed a flurry of punches at his chest, "He was too mine to protect! I mean…. I watched… I read everything about him Sesshomaru, it was like…. It was…" She let her hands fall as she stared as his chest, "I've always thought that… that was how our baby would look…. How I'd feel about him… It was like-."

Sesshomaru pulled her into him as he finally began to understand what she was saying. He placed light reassuring kisses all over her face and neck, "Kagome our baby is quite safe…. Please… stop this… you're going to hurt him." Seeing that that line of reasoning wasn't working Sesshomaru tried a new approach, "Does it say anything about where they were buried?"

Kagome shook her head, "I don't know… there was no more writing." she stated sniffling lightly while she folded one end of her blanket over and over. When Sesshomaru sat up she hurriedly grabbed his shoulders, "Where are you going? You cant leave me!"

"I'm not leaving," he reassured her as he sat up and reached to night table where her journal had been hurriedly tossed. He retrieved the book and flipped through it ignoring the brush of miko powers, he found the areas blank just as Kagome had told him.

"There's nothing else…" Kagome said sadly but she shut up when she saw Sesshomaru pull a neatly folded wad of paper from the book. It was flattened from years of being wedged between the pages and was yellowing with age.

Sesshomaru looked at it then handed it over to Kagome, "It carries the same sent of the book," he told her as he waited for her to take it.

Kagome stared at the paper but didn't move to accept it. She shook her head and looked at him pleadingly, "I couldn't take any more…"

Sesshomaru nodded and stuck it back between the pages. He rested the book on the stand and then pulled her to him once again. She snuggled into him while he rubbed soothing circles down her back and through her hair. Slowly she allowed herself to drift into sleep once again.

-

-

**_Author's Corner_**

-

-

Ok guys, here's the update. I start my summer job Monday! Which is great! Means I can actually get some money, YAY!!! Any-who thanks to all of you who reviewed, I really loved the comments. I hope you guys like this chapter so please tell me what you think.


	27. In the End

-

-

Chapter 27

-

-

"Are you ok?" Sesshomaru asked softly as he gently rested his weight on the bed.

Kagome turned, her body made clumsy by sleep and her eyes puffy from the crying she had done prior to falling into her slumber. She managed a small smile and nodded her head.

"I thought you'd have been gone already," she stated instead of answering. She stretched her hands above her head and yawned, then pushed the covers back and sat up running a hand through her tussled hair, "What time is it?" she asked looking around wondering if she had gotten up earlier than she thought.

Sesshomaru reached for her and pulled her to him in a hug. Her stomach leapt joyfully as the baby pounded out a rhythm against him. He smoothed her hair, "This Sesshomaru will not be going to work today."

Kagome let out a contented sigh as she leaned against him enjoying his support which she still very much needed. The event she had seen was just horrific, "Why not?" she asked softly holding his shirt in a light grasp.

"Hn," was all Sesshomaru said. His phone rang and Kagome sat up allowing him room to retrieve the device. He answered and the loud brash voice from the other end indicated it was Inuyasha. He stood and moved towards the door.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome called. When he turned to face her, she smiled at him, "tell Yasha Hi, and thank you."

Sesshomaru nodded once before he was gone the room door closed without a sound. Kagome blinked she really needed to get used to how quickly he moved, with another little yawn she got up to relieve herself. It was a so uncomfortable to constantly need to pee.

She freshened up before re-emerging in the room. When she came out the scent of breakfast greeted her and she glanced to the balcony where her meal was set up. She grabbed the phone and headed out while dialling her mother's number.

As she sat at the table and uncovered her meal her mother picked up the phone with a chirpy good morning which Kagome didn't and couldn't feel.

"Hey mama," she replied flatly as she poked at the food which she had been served this time with a glass of milk. She abandoned her prodding to absently take a sip of her milk.

"Is something wrong love?" Her mother asked instant concern in her voice.

If Kagome hadn't been so sad she would have smiled appreciatively, but already her mother's soothing voice was lifting her in a way that none other could and she felt like she could fully unload, "I've finished reading the journal Mama..."

"Oh," her mother replied in understanding, but remained silent waiting for her to continue.

"It was horrid mama!" Kagome confided. She miserably pushed her food around but more violently, "How could people be so cruel? And I was sucked into the book! I had to watch the entire time…"

Kagome continued to enlighten her mother on her ordeal and Mrs. Higurashi listened attentively as she ranted and raved about the things which had happened, the things which she couldn't control.

"It's just not fair mama! Something like that should have never happened to them," Kagome raged as she stabbed a piece of food and placed it in her mouth with an agitated and angry huff.

"No it doesn't seem fair does it?" Mrs. Higurashi asked in a contemplative voice, "I thought the same thing when I read it. Then I realised that for whatever reason that is just the lot they had in life and Kikyo got the most from hers perhaps more than most people. She never missed a single beat of her story and it made me more determined to do the same because I knew she wouldn't want me to miss out on my own opportunities and I was grateful."

Kagome was silent as she thought about what her mother had said and Mrs. Higurashi hummed quietly giving her time to take it all in and supporting her by just being on the line. She could hear the familiar sounds of her mother moving around the kitchen floating across the phone line and it helped to sooth her with the sense of nostalgia.

She chewed slowly and thought about everything. Kikyo was deeply involved with every aspect of her life and she was a proud woman, slowly she nodded her head, "Thanks mama, I guess you're right," Kagome muttered as she pouted and poked at her food again, "Its unfair, but your right."

"Of course dear, now don't be worrying that baby anymore," Mrs. Higurashi stated in a light reprimand, "Have you read the letter that was in the book?"

"Nah, not yet," Kagome answered, "I don't think I can yet. But I'm gonna, and I wont worry anymore." she promised.

"That's good dear," Her mother stated and they spoke through the meal about what was happening and what everyone had done before the phone was handed over to her grandfather who had a hole host of things to add, mostly about her taking an interest in ancient relics and what spells he had come up with.

That was one good thing about staying home she supposed. She had time to catch up with her family and friends… not that she had that many, but she had been introduced to some of Sango's and so far they were hitting it off. She had also started a healthy relationship with Portia and Kikyo which upped her friendship anti by at least five.

Kagome got up, her breakfast finished. She stretched after sitting down for so long and walked into the bedroom. Looking around Kagome decided that there was really nothing for her to do in here and so she went to seek out Sesshomaru.

As Kagome approached the study the halls began to be rocked by angry growls and Kagome paused uncertainly, not sure what to do or what was going on. Her baby moved back and forth fretfully inside her and she automatically placed a hand over her stomach to calm him although she was sure she didn't feel any of the calm she was trying to portray.

She took another hesitant step forward; she knocked on the door but didn't get an answer however she could make out muffled words along with the growls. Taking a deep breath she pushed the door open she was greeted with Sesshomaru out of his chair gripping his table his face bent close to his house phone a sneer on his face.

"What the fuck do you want me to do?" she heard Inuyasha yell angrily obviously on speaker, "The pups cant leave their mom for another month or so. You can get one round about the time your brat is born!"

"This Sesshomaru does not enjoy repeating -."

"Now listen here u pompous ass! I don't give a fuck what you want, you fucking have been nothing but a fucking dick to me and all of sudden out of the blue-."

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru!" Kagome called sensing that the conversation was about to become too heated, she forced a cheerful tone in her voice and tried to sound as happy as possible.

Having got the attention of everyone she closed the door and moved closer trying to calm herself down now that she knew that there wasn't anything dangerous in the room trying to kill anyone.

"Inuyasha? Are you ok?" Kagome asked still hearing both brothers emitting threatening growls. Sesshomaru was still glaring his eyes tinged a little red. Kagome reached a hand out to touch his shoulders in order to calm him.

She let out a surprised 'eep' as she found herself suddenly lifted over the table with her back firmly pressed against Sesshomaru and his noise buried in her hair.

"Fuck no," Inuyasha retorted his voice coming out an angry strain over the telephone, "This asshole just called me up wanting one of the pups and he just wont get the fucking clue that they still need their mom. They cant guard fuck now."

"Guard dogs?" Kagome asked confused as she tried to turn to face Sesshomaru however his close proximity to her prevented her from turning, with a sigh Kagome reached a hand up to run through his hair soothingly especially since he was still growling, "Why do you need guard dogs?" Kagome asked tilting her head as best she could to Sesshomaru. He didn't answer and she turned her attention back to the phone, "Are you talking about those monsters you have around the back?"

Inuyasha chuckled happily, "Yup my little babies. They had kids. Kikyo says we've gotta spade them, So we're gonna keep one and this ass wants the other."

"Why?" Kagome asked, the question in the air, "Those things are massive…" Kagome stated with a shudder. She had only seen the dogs once when she had followed Kikyo around the back.

The dogs were kept in a huge pen, but one look at the red eyed beast had Kagome back tracking. They were huge, higher than Kagome with fangs which were the size of her arms, at the time they had been dripping in blood from their feed. They had transformed before her eyes into small regular sized dogs but Kagome was too afraid to approach the dogs no matter how much they waggled their tails, their bloody muzzles kept her at bay.

"Are they even safe? We're gonna have a baby around Sesshomaru." Kagome began to protest shuddering at the thought.

"Hey, their perfectly safe!" Inuyasha protested loudly, "Sides he wants them to protect you and the kid."

"Protect me? Protect me from what?" Kagome asked shocked once again trying to turn around in vain.

"Psh!" Inuyasha made a very un-gently man noise, "I'd say it was about time the fucker thought about it," Sesshomaru growled threateningly but Inuyasha ignored him, "The real question is why he's only requesting three guards-." "

"Three…Three guards? Inuyasha what are you talking about?" Kagome asked, "Why would I need three guards?"

"What isn't there to protect you from? Keh!.. three guards….Before I got the wall up Kikyo had twelve, its only now that she got three- shit but don't tell her that, she thinks I fired all of them. But you know we gotta work too, cant watch you bitches all the time…."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked interrupting him and trying to keep calm, "we'll call you about the puppy…but for right now I need to talk to Sesshomaru."

"Keh, whatever," Inuyasha replied before hanging up the phone.

Kagome tapped impatiently on Sesshomaru's hand that had been caressing her stomach and the other which held her firmly by the waist. After a moment when he didn't move she tugged at him with a grunt and finally he reluctantly released her.

"Now what is this all about?" Kagome asked crossing her arms and turning to face him. She leaned against the desk and gave him what she hoped was a stern look.

Sesshomaru now calm regarded her with an indifferent look and sat in his chair. He reached a hand to lightly scratch his claws across her stomach exciting the pup.

"The hanyo- this Sesshomaru's hal- This Sesshomaru's _brother_ was being exceptionally difficult," Sesshomaru said as he continued to play with her stomach eliciting feelings of excitement from the pup.

Kagome smiled at his awkwardness when mentioning Inuyasha, it was so cute that he was trying so hard. He had been making an effort not to refer to Inuyasha as Half-breed or emphasise that they were only half brothers. It was a small step but Inuyasha seemed to notice and she couldn't be more proud of him for his efforts.

"That's not what I mean," Kagome stated with a roll of her eyes as she pushed his hand aside. He was creating uncomfortable feelings not conducive to having a serious discussion, "Why do I need three guards or for that matter a killer beast?"

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair and regarded her with a serious expression, "This Sesshomaru has realised that he has severely neglected your safety as well as the safety of his future pups."

"Its only one baby Sesshomaru, at least I think- is there something you're not telling me?" Kagome asked in a panic, was there a possibilities that they had given her twins? At the serious look he was giving her Kagome realised her mistake. He meant future kids. She blushed furiously at the mention. She hadn't really thought of their future together. Sure she knew she was falling in love with him, but she hadn't really thought about what that meant. What he expected.

She unconsciously looked down at the engagement ring which adorned her finger; she hadn't taken it off since he had given it to her. She twisted it back and forth on her finger before finally shaking her head and turning to look at him.

He was watching her intently and she shifted uncomfortably under his stare. He continued to stare at her his eyes slightly narrowed and Kagome blushed as she realised his 'thinking' look. She shifted uncomfortably and looked away.

After five minutes of feeling his eyes boring into her and she was just about ready to run from the room he spoke.

"Does it not please you to sire this Sesshomaru's pups?" he finally asked calmly.

Kagome gasped and turned to face him her eyes wide. She looked at him and saw that he was regarding her now with his indifferent mask. It was so odd seeing that cold look directed at her once again and she realised that over the passing months she had become completely unaccustomed to it.

She raised a hand and rested it gently on his cheek, "Don't look at me like that," She muttered caressing his cheek. She didn't like that look at all, not when directed towards her, it made her feel like he was shutting her out again.

His expression changed to a glare and he moved backwards effectively removing his face from her touch, "answer the question," he commanded in a cold voice.

"Well of course it does," Kagome cried throwing her hands up, "It's just that we've only just started this… this…" Kagome stated gesturing wildly around trying to find the right word, "I don't even know what exactly this is," she called out frustrated as she threw her hands in the air.

"Are you rejecting the idea?" He asked. His face remained distant and Kagome felt as if she was being stabbed all over. Kagome grimaced and took a deep breath.

"Sesshomaru that's not what I'm trying to say," she explained pleadingly. She didn't want to hurt him like this but she wasn't sure about this, "its just that we, I mean Sesshomaru, we just had our first kiss! You don't even know how you feel about me! We aren't at-."

"Do not attempt to infer your feelings upon myself," he stated coldly, before pushing his chair back and standing. He walked to window and looked out keeping his back turned to her then continued in the same emotionless voice, "You are to have three guards who will be here in three days, Inuyasha will also deliver the pup to guard you and my heir. You may go."

"Sesshomaru please I was-."

"Leave me be bitch!" He growled angrily turning with a snarl, flashing his fangs angrily at her.

Kagome jumped at the sudden hostility, knocking over a stack of papers with her frightened actions. Her throat felt suddenly thick and heavy, and she felt tears prick her eyes, "Sesshomaru please, let me try to explain-."

"Your rejection is enough bitch-."

"Sesshomaru I haven't rejected you! I-."

"And by rejecting this Sesshomaru's pups what is it that you have done bitch?" Sesshomaru asked in a low growl, his eyes flashed red and Kagome gasped taking a step back.

Then with a determined shake of her head she doubled her fists and stepped defiantly forward, she wasn't about to ruin this relationship before it even began, "Sesshomaru that's not what I meant," Kagome stated firmly, "I was only saying that our relationship is young, and children are a big commitment-."

"Then it is your intention to follow through on our original agreement and negate our engagement soon after the birth of the pup," Sesshomaru stated reigning in his composure to obtain his cold look. But he didn't manage it quite as well and Kagome could see the pain shining through, "leave this Sesshomaru be."

What had she done? "No!" Kagome cried out shaking her head, she rushed forwards and wrapped her hands around him, burying her face in his chest and clutching his clothing. He didn't return the embrace and Kagome felt a shiver of cold run up her spine, "Please…. Please….. don't do this. I didn't mean it that way," Kagome pleaded knowing he was making some decision to shut her out, "you know that's not what I mean. Of course I want to have more of our babies, I just want to be sure…. I don't want to be going into anything and not know… but I don't want to loose you… please-."

"Kagome," Sesshomaru interrupted placing a finger under her chin to lift her head so that she looked directly into his eyes, "If you are not sure, then why are you so scared of me wanting you to leave?"

Kagome paused her rant and he reached down to wipe a tear away from her eye. She looked at him and blinked not sure what to say. It couldn't be that simple could it? Wasn't there more? Didn't there have to be more? Where were the signs? He wasn't always charming and he didn't always have the right words after he said something inconsiderate. She didn't always loose her breath when he was around and sometimes she couldn't stand him. Was this true love? Wasn't there some kind of sign? She had never bought into the romantic tales of the books she read, no guy could be that perfect but wasn't there supposed to be something more?

"I….I…" Kagome muttered her eyes wide. This couldn't be it could it? But she couldn't afford to loose him, just the thought of it seemed impossible. She thought hard trying to imagine her life without him but found that she couldn't even wrap her mind around it, "I don't know…." Kagome finally said with a puzzled smile. She shook her head, then brought her eyes to meet his firmly and nodded with confidence, "I am sure, I'd love to have your kids," she stated seriously, "or pups…"

His mouth raised in a half smile before he bent his head down and captured her lips in a fierce passionate kiss. He released her chin to pull her by the waist towards him, bending over the obstruction of her stomach. He wrapped one hand in her hair and pulled her closer.

Kagome moaned her body taken over by a sudden arousal she tried to press herself closer to him. She tipped and wrapped her hands in his clothes trying to get even closer to him.

-

Scene change

-

Satura glared at her belongings as she stuffed more clothes into her suitcase. Most of the things in her two bedroom condo had been packed away into labelled boxes and cartons, leaving her once stylish home looking more like a store room than the expensive and exclusive condo it was.

She paused in her labour and glared outwards and through the windows of her bedroom which afforded her a view of the park close to the apartment building. A deep scowl marred her face as she looked out at the magnificent view which allowed her to see the roof gardens of smaller apartments and the glossy skyscrapers of various businesses.

It wasn't fair that she had to leave all this behind. It just wasn't. Why did Kagome have to get what was rightfully hers? She flung the top she had been folding to the side with an undignified screech and stormed out of her bedroom and into her kitchen.

It was the only room that had been left the same as she would still be needing it somewhat. Not that she was ever much of a cook, but she did hire someone who prepared meals for her. Opening the fridge she retrieved an open bottle of wine and poured herself a tall glass. She carried the bottle to the bedroom with her as she gulped down the contents of her glass.

This wasn't fair. It just wasn't. But she wouldn't allow it, not for long anyways, there just had to be a way, something she wasn't seeing. She poured another tall glass for herself and midway through her phone rang.

She downed the contents of the glass. She looked at the glass she held in her hand, it was crystal but a drinking glass and not meant for wine consumption at all; a smile cracked her lips, so much for bloody etiquette. Once again she refilled. The red liquid splashed violently into the glass and spilled onto her hands.

The loud beep of her answering machine filled the air and caused her to jump. With a roll of her eyes at her own foolishness she took another gulp of her drink listening half attentively as he machine's message played out, finally the nervous voice of her lawyer filled the bedroom.

"Satura? It's Hickory," he announced before he paused with a nervous 'um', then continued, "I uh…. I was calling- well first hello,"

"Hello to you too, you piece of shit!" Satura answered with a bright smile raising her glass in the direction of the phone before tossing her head back and gulping the contents.

"um… I've been checking around and um…. I think I've found a job that might suite you…. Its um… its in Greenland though…. Er….not sure how that would work out… but um… before you knock it down call me and we can talk about it…"

With a click the line went dead. Satura stared at the phone for a moment and then blinked slowly, "Green land?" Satura finally muttered out, "Greenland?" she asked before letting out a bout of hysterical laughter, green land? "Here's what I think of your green land!" Satura called dousing the machine in wine. She giggled delightfully and got off the bed to walk around it in order to reach her car keys.

In the process of moving she got her legs crossed and tripped falling with a light thump on the bed, the glass tumbled from her hand and crashed onto the plush carpet, rolling harmlessly away. She laughed loudly at her clumsiness as she watched the glass roll away spilling little drops of red all over her expensive carpet.

"What the hell do they even speak in Greenland anyways? Greenland-ese?" she asked with another boisterous laugh. She took a long swig from the wine bottle, before moving it with a satisfied sigh, "You know what?" she asked suddenly jumping up and looking at the machine which was frazzled, "I'll go to this Greened Land!" she declared haughtily bringing the red liquid to her mouth for a quick reunion, some of the red droplets spilled from her lips and floated down her chin staining her clothes, "but it wont be for long because I cant wait to have my revenge!"

"Neither can I…." A deep voice drawled laced with quiet venom.

Satura spun around to the entrance of her room and found Naraku standing there his red eyes gleaming evilly from the darkness. He was dressed in an ordinary little Kimono and dark circles had formed beneath his eyes. His shoulders were rigid and his entire being screamed malice.

Satura tilted her head to the side as she watched the man… no demon in her doorway. In his black clothing and black curls flowing around him he looked every bit the part of the demon he was. Why was it that all feared beasts tended to have red eyes? She giggled and sat back on her bed before crossing her legs.

"Why Naraku!" Satura declared merrily waving her bottle in his direction, "What brings you here to my humble abode? You look like shit, didn't you sleep well?" she asked with a grin knowing very well he had not.

Wasn't he the reason she was hurrying to leave town anyways? The case against Naraku had started and Satura wanted to get away, as far away as possible from…. How had Sesshomaru put it when asked why he was playing so active apart in the Case?... ah yes, 'Japan needed to be rid of scum like that and it was time people realised that the peace of citizens could not be dictated by scum no matter how much wealth they possessed the law must be served and justice dealt.' Yes, yes… so very noble, but alas that would have no application to her. And so she had made arrangements to stay in Canada while she tried to get a job with the assistance of Hickory.

"You know, I'd been hoping to miss you," Satura prattled on the wine making her good natured. She took another drink from her bottle which was almost empty. She downed the last of it and tilted her head as far back as she could hoping to remove whatever bits of red she could. Finally she removed the bottle from her lips and frowned at it, her dissatisfaction evident, "Where's your little pet?" she asked.

"Do not play games with me woman," Naraku stated edgily, "I'm sure someone as connected as you are would know first hand that Kanna was taken from me. Known before even I would have gotten the message…"

"and how would I have known that?" Satura asked as she placed the bottle between her knees so that she could stab her finger into the mouth of it. When she pulled it out it was coated with red beads and she quickly licked the droplets away. "I had always thought you were rational Naraku-sama…. Now here you stand accusing little old me of having a part to do with you loosing your pet… I must admit though, I did enjoy the coverage of the event."

She laughed at the memory. She had watched enthralled as the news reporters covering the social services along with myriads of police officers escorting the frightened white haired girl from Naraku's home. She laughed happily and danced with victory as the little girl cried and begged for them to let her go back to her Naraku-sama. Satura scoffed, well the sooner she learned the better.

She coughed violently when she suddenly found herself flat against the bed with a weight settled on top of her. The movement was done so quickly that it made her dizzy and it took her a moment to realise she was staring at her roof unable to breathe.

"Did you think I would take it lightly, you're selling me out to Sesshomaru?" Naraku hissed spitefully into her ear as he watched her through narrowed red eyes. He grinned lightly as he watched her gasp and her red painted nails clutch weakly at his arm.

"How…How did you…know…"

Naraku laughed harshly, "What? You thought him in love with you didn't you? Didn't you my pathetic little bitch?" he asked squeezing a little harder on her throat before letting up with a decidedly wicked grin. He ran a clawed hand along her cheeks and laughed when she cried out in pain.

"He…loves…me…" Satura choked out pathetically, the gravity of the situation sinking in. From the corner of her eyes she spied the wine bottle which had rolled a little way from her and sat nestled by the pillow. She released Naraku's hand to try and grab it. Her fingers scratched against its smooth surface but it remained too far out of reach.

"Then how do you think I know where he got the information from?" Naraku hissed lowly.

Satura's eyes widened and her hands stopped in their desperate attempt to gain her weapon. She momentarily forgot about the need for the weapon as brown eyes turned onto Naraku in disbelief.

"He wouldn't…." she gasped out softly as she shook her head ignoring the sting in her cheeks, "he wouldn't."

Naraku applied more force to her neck and watched in satisfaction as she began to turn a sickening blue and her nails once again scrapped against his arms. He loosened his hold again and allowed her to suck in some much needed air while he rested his weight comfortably on her legs feeling with pleasure the movements of her limbs as they stopped the violent spasms.

"Oh but he did," Naraku commented with a smile reclaiming her attention with his voice, satisfied that she didn't look so dazed he continued, "How do you think I got out? You do know my semen was found in Kanna…but of course, you timed this perfectly, you know I would have taken her on her birthday… but despite the high security lock up here I am, he told me you know…right before our deal. I get rid of you and he gave me a chance to run," Naraku drawled stroking her cheeks.

Satura's face contorted into one of pain and she shook her head as tears welled in her eyes, "No…." she muttered out the sound raw and rough, "he….wouldn't," she struggled to get out through her damaged vocal cords.

Naraku laughed his eyes watching in egger anticipation as he hungrily ate up all the pain on her face, "I must admit it's stupid because of the fact that I will hunt him down…. Or his little bitch…." He continued to stoke her cheeks before allowing his claws to rip into the soft flesh and watching as the red droplets rushed forward.

He bent down and licked away a few of the droplets, "You know I've always loved you in red…" he murmured before tightening his grip once again. He laughed delightfully as she once again began to sputter and cough.

Before she could loose consciousness he loosened his grip allowing her to suck in some much needed air. He grinned, "Surely you don't expect this to be this easy…" he drawled. Standing he grabbed her hair and yanked her from the bed. With a cry she fell onto her knees only to have her head yanked painfully upwards due to the hold he had on her, "You know I've always loved your taste in kitchen utensils…. Lets see what we can find for a whore like you…"

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Kagome pulled away breathless as there was a knock on the door. Sesshomaru on the other hand growled lowly and dangerously obviously showing his displeasure. However the person didn't go away and Kagome could feel Mizuki beyond the door, there was another timid knock.

Kagome gently pushed at his hand and with a giggle kissed him on the cheek, "it must be important…" she said softly, knowing that Mizuki would have known what was happening the moment she approached the door.

With a glare and a barely audible sigh he removed his hand from under her shirt, Kagome gasped a little as he tweaked her nipples before completely removing his hand. She glared at him, but he delivered a satisfied smirk. Before kissing her once again and adjusting her top and bra to fully cover her.

"Come!" Sesshomaru called. Kagome sputtered and wanted to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing but the door had already opened.

Kagome bit her lips and suppressed the urge to groan. She was perched atop of Sesshomaru's desk, his folders pens and whatever else had been unlucky enough to be in the way was strewn across the floor. One of her legs was placed on the hand rest of his chair and he was pressed intimately between her legs. She would have moved too had it not been for the hand placed firmly around her waist.

Muzuki coughed and looked downwards away from the scene in front of her, her cheeks colouring from the compromising position which she found them in.

"So sorry to interrupt lord Sesshomaru, but there was a matter which you had asked me to remind you of…." Mizuki stated softly fidgeting.

Kagome kept her eyes clamped shut and wished the floor would swallow her. Sesshomaru stepped back with a nod and aided Kagome in getting down from the table. When her feet were firmly on the ground he kissed her one last time taking a moment to caress her stomach before releasing her completely.

Kagome moved quickly from the room her face the colour of a tomato and indeed the blush ran its course until it was hidden by her clothes, she closed the door behind her and both demons could hear her rapidly retreating footsteps then the slamming of her bedroom door.

"So sorry to have interrupted mi lord," Mizuki apologised bowing low repeatedly as she spoke, "but you had said that it was urgent that I reminded you to make a call."

"Hn," was all Sesshomaru said before he nodded his head. Silently he was wondering why the demon couldn't be less punctual and her memory worse. He kept his facial features in check, "that is all," he stated unable to keep the bite from his tone.

Mizuki bowed again before quitting the room hurriedly. She couldn't seem to get out of there fast enough and Sesshomaru was glad that she felt the urgent need to leave. He took a deep breath and glared, all to save the life of a wretched bitch, but he supposed it was also to put away a most unsavoury character for life.

Sesshomaru picked up the phone and dialled the number of the chief of police. It took a moment before the gentleman picked up. When he did it was with a pleasant hello that would have been irritated had it been another caller.

"Have you located Naraku yet?"

"He seems to keep eluding us…" the chief said getting straight to the point not wanting to keep the irritable demon waiting. Sesshomaru could hear the irritation in his voice.

He nodded his head knowing fully well that the police man would have no clue as to where to find the elusive demon. He sat in his seat and listened as the officer went on about the search for the demon and the unlikely brake out that seemed to have been planned to a tee. Finally when the police officer had broken his speech to let out a long distressed sigh Sesshomaru decided to speak.

"Perhaps it might be wise to search for a Satura Lousu," he stated decided but without any real mark of caring as he picked up one of his pens and clicked it back and forth rapidly.

"Satura Lousu? She a girl of his?" the chief asked trying find out whether the information was relative without offending the very important man.

"No," Sesshomaru answered truthfully, "However she did provide most of the information which I supplied to you."

There was a pause on the line as the promoted detective mulled over the information. He cleared his throat before asking, "Did she? And why would she do that?"

"It was to buy a deal for herself," Sesshomaru answered abruptly, he hated long conversations and the questioning process but was determined to answer the questions of the man as easily as possible.

"And how would he know of it?"

"She is the only one of Naraku's business partners who hasn't died or disappeared," Sesshomaru answered uninterestedly, a little irritated at being questioned so intently but he kept the emotion in check and as usually nothing showed on his features, "it is rather obvious he is not a simpleton."

"Of course not, and he was surprised when we got to him, so planning a jail brake would be next to impossible without having some superior help," the detective stated slowly his implications made clear in his tone.

"Hn," Sesshomaru answered, "you may follow the information if you wish-."

"Sesshomaru-sama," he stated with a soft sigh, "I sincerely hope that we will be able to put Naraku away for life when we find him at Ms. Lousu's apartment-."

"If," Sesshomaru commented smoothly interrupt the law enforcement officer, "all the information I've given you is purely speculation"

"Right _if._" he conceded although Sesshomaru was sure he was rolling his eyes, "if we found him at her apartment."

"Then I would think if you did find him there, you could bank on attempted murder," Sesshomaru answered in his same uninterested stoic tone which marked his deals with others. Whether or not she was in fact alive though he couldn't say nor bring himself to quite care, he did however need Naraku put away forever or he might have to get rid of him himself, such a threat against his newly found family could not stand.

"And I don't suppose you'll know where she lives?"

"Of course," Sesshomaru stated, "she was in my employ." He took a moment to tell the gentleman the address.

"Alright then and I don't suppose he would have another link to brake out?" the detective asked conversationally, it was obvious though the true meaning behind his words.

"No, I wouldn't suspect that," Sesshomaru answered unaffectedly. There was a quick exchange of goodbyes before the phone was cut off.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Satura gasped, her voice too gone to manage a scream anymore. Naraku had drawn the thick drapes of her bedroom, removing the view from whoever wished to see into the apartment, an unnecessary step seeing as they were so far up but it wouldn't do for him to be too careful.

Her arms were heavy and she thought they had been dislocated but she no longer felt them or the sheets which had cut into her wrist so sharply in the beginning and now kept her suspended from the iron rod in her closet. She was vaguely aware of the liquid running down her arm and knew in the back of her mind it was her own blood.

Her clothes had been ripped from her body and she slowly dangled from the beam which added to her dizziness and nausea. She wished she could be claimed by the darkness of sleep which threatened to capture her. She sighed blissfully as she felt her eyes getting heavy and black spots beginning to cloud her judgement.

A douse of cold liquid suddenly roused her with a bitter scream as she felt the cold water wash into the many lacerations which covered her body. He had carved patterns into her stomach, and down her legs. Her eyes were forced open and the black spots cleared her vision. The icy water mixed with her blood tainting the floor a dilute red and heightened her senses chasing away the reprieve of sleep.

Naraku stood in the door way a smile on his face. The only sign that he had wet her was an empty bucket set beside him on the floor.

"This is very nice closet space Satura…" Naraku drawled slowly as he deliberately twirled a spoon between his hands, "I couldn't possibly let you sleep now…." He murmured in a husky voice, "I haven't touched your insides yet…" he stated as he raised the spoon his smile brightening.

He stepped forward and gently pulled down the panties which served as the only thing blocking his way of her. He leaned in close and inhaled. Satura wanted to flinch back but found her head too heavy to do anything, she couldn't even look down to see what he was doing but she felt him. She felt as his hands roamed over her nether regions. As his claws clipped her clitoris painfully she opened her mouth in a silent scream her vocal cords damaged from his constant squeezing of her throat.

Slowly she felt her insides being scraped and ripped as the sharp edge rubbed against the inside of her passage. She screamed and the sound was strange to her own ears and so far away, but through the shrieking only the name of Sesshomaru came out in a repeated mantra.

He would save her, he had to save her. He would come and rescue her. She had no doubt about it. She kept screaming his name over and over again. Suddenly a loud sound shattered resounded through the room and she felt the vibrations of the movement, it sounded so far away.

She was vaguely aware that her insides where no longer being scratched and ripped and dug out. She couldn't though find a moment of reprieve as the burning sensation continued. The fire was everywhere and it consumed ever part of her.

Her head was heavy but she did make out the many faceless black bodies pressing in against herself and Naraku. He stumbled then he fell before he was covered by the black creatures.

"Creatures of hell…." She cried out softly shaking her head. Her soul was going to be stolen but she hadn't… she couldn't… she still needed to find Sesshomaru, he needed to be with her.

"Sesshomaru...." she called out breathlessly. She was vaguely aware of her body slumping forward and being caught against something hard and soft, "Sesshomaru?" she called through her hoarse throat.

Her voice was bitter and curse. She clutched onto the hard chest which clung to her and smiled, "you've come for me, Sesshomaru-sama…." Satura murmured with a grin before she closed her eyes and allowed the darkness to slip over her, "We can be together now…." She murmured softly as her last breath escaped her.

"Damn it, is she breathing?" the chief of police asked looking over the officer which had grabbed Satura from the beam as they cut her down.

He shook his head ruefully and ran a hand through his gray hair. He rested the woman on the floor and grabbed a sheet from the bed draping it over her exposed form.

The chief of police stared down at the woman and shook his head. He turned his attention quickly though to the seething demon.

-

-

Author's Corner

-

-

I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST GREENLAND!!!!

Hey guys! What's up? Thanks a bunches to the lot of you who have sent me reviews! You guys are great!

And I'll be happy to announce to you that it's the general consensus that my spelling has improved. YAY me!! Please tell me what you think of this chapter and you can well imagine with our villains out of the picture that the story is wrapping up.

However I must say that I cant tell you how many chapters are left because I simply do not know. I don't suspect it should be more than two or three however as I have just had the inspiration for an entirely new fic….not any that I've told anyone about previously…isn't that just the peevish thing though? I want to write a grand total of 4 fics all at once but u guys have seen how quickly I'm able to update I couldn't possible manage all that fairly.

Its just most unfortunate, but I'm going to revisit the first chapter of all…or well write first chapters and see how exactly they pan out and which strikes me with more interest. Of course I'll try and finish birth first before I even attempt that… so now worries ^_^.

Once again please tell me what you think !

_**Review Reply**_

**Tales Reign **- would have responded to you privately but you don't have the pm feature enabled ^_^ nah it wasn't petty. U kno I had a feeling I had made her a demon, but I just couldn't seem to pin the chapter down… sorry about this, I guess it's what comes from not planning stories out _ I guess I should really have written down all the character details. I is sorry, hope it didn't throw you off and I'll be sure to change Gatsu's hair back to blue ^_^ thanks for pointing them out and thanks for the review. xD


	28. New One

-

-

Chapter 28

-

-

Kagome drummed her fingers across the breakfast counter in a bored fashion as she absently stared at a spot over the stove in the massive kitchen. She sighed and moved her hair over her left shoulder before propping her chin up with her hand.

"Have you packed your bag already?" The chef asked looking up from the pan he was stirring sending a delicious aroma through the entire kitchen.

"Yes," Kagome replied with a bored sigh, "thrice…" she had packed the bag with all the essentials that a mother should carry to the hospital repeatedly, first with the help of her mother and then the other two times out of sheer boredom.

"What about you're guards love?" Her mother asked looking up from the cutting board where she was currently chopping carrots for her part of the dish. Her mother and the chef had at first had a hard time getting along.

Mrs. Higurashi believed in home cooked meals and the kitchen was the chef's den. The Scottish chef had not been pleased to find an intruder. However Mrs. Higurashi's sweet temperament soon allowed him room to like her, and he allowed a portion of the meal to her planning. Both were happy with the arrangement and for the last two weeks it had been going great.

"Too busy pretending that their not there….." Kagome muttered with a role of her eyes.

Sesshomaru had fired Kagome three Kitsune guards and a forth who was to trail at all times but remain out of sight. The task was hard for the four siblings who were much too mischievous and outgoing to keep silent guard for long. So they were constantly popping up.

They were fun though and their rowdy attitude made it impossible for one not to love them. However they sometimes got to thinking that they would follow their orders and not allow her to notice them. Which was a perfect example of what they were doing now, and no amount of calling could get them to appear.

"Why don't we ever use this breakfast counter?" Kagome asked suddenly as she realized that there was a perfectly good breakfast counter with a lovely view.

"Cause I don't want any of you wee buggers in my kitchen that's why," The chef declared in his thick accent as he switched pots, "distracting me with yer talking."

Kagome laughed as well as Mrs. Higurashi and they rolled their eyes at his angry grunting, which they knew too well to be jest. However neither would mess with his kitchen.

"Its so hot!" Mizuki declared coming into the room and plopping down beside Kagome on one of the silver bar stoles. The kitchen was a very masculine room as the chef had chosen it's design himself.

"And ye come into the kitchen, you're a silly lass," the chef whistled as he turned the flame down and then within the next blink of an eye he had placed a glass of ice cold lemonade in front of the tired demoness.

Kagome blinked and shook her head, demon and their speeds, before she could comment the chef was already back at the stove getting something else ready.

"I thought you were done cleaning for the day," Kagome commented lightly as she watched Mizuki gulp down her drink.

Mizuki nodded her head eagerly before placing the glass down, "Yes, but you are one week over due, which means the baby could come any minute now, and that means his room has to be clean!" she declared with a firm nod.

"But you cleaned it this morning," Kagome pointed out kindly to the young demon.

Mizuki turned to face her with wide shocked eyes, "Do you know what could happen between then and now?" She asked in shock, "Why it's three in the afternoon now!"

Kagome opened her mouth to respond but closed it again, it really made no sense. Satisfied that Kagome had seen her point Mizuki nodded her head and went back to her drink. Mrs. Higurashi laughed merrily shaking her head too.

"Alright fine, well I'm going upstairs, to pack…. Again…" Kagome muttered as she got up from the stole, "I'm thinking I want him to wear blue, maybe the outfit Souta bought."

They nodded and watched her go without much ado. Kagome made her way to the nursery and quickly changed the outfits in the bag. That done she crossed the divisor and into her room.

Her room was the same as she had left it in the morning with one difference. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she saw a brown package sitting on her bed. She looked around her room wondering who could have put it there.

Her room had no one in it, although she doubted anyone was actually in there, her guards never came in unless invited. Never the less she released her miko powers and found the area clear of demonic aura except for the customary print of Sesshomaru's youkai that hung over everything in the house, hell she was sure she was already cloaked in it.

A blush tinted her cheeks as visions of several ways in which she could have been cloaked in it flowed through her head. Pushing thoughts of his lips and his hands out of her head she moved towards the package.

It looked very old fashioned in its brown paper wrapping with white ties. Plopping onto the bed beside it she carefully pulled both ends of the string releasing the bow. The white cord fell away and Kagome rolled it into a neat ball, it was much too nice to just throw out.

She pushed the wrapper aside and was greeted by a nicely decorated wooden box. A lovely traditional bride was hand painted on the top of the box, it wasn't very deep and stood on four elegantly curved legs and it had a silver clasp which kept its lid shut, and was about the width and length of a book.

Kagome tilted her head to the side. A box? She gingerly released the clasp and gently tilted the lid back. Inside sat the most beautiful wedding album she had ever seen. The cover was made of a soft white material that looked slightly puffy although she couldn't be quite sure. A heart shape window would allow for the first photograph to be displayed. All around it was trimmed nicely with the finest white lace she had ever seen, flecks of gold interwoven into the delicate lacing. It wasn't as fussy as a lot of the wedding albums she had seen and she was glad for it. She had often thought the barrage of white, pink and red lace and bows tacky and obscene. Then again that wasn't Sesshomaru's personality.

She smiled as she ran a hand reverently over the cover. A moan of unexpected pleasure escaped her at the soft texture; it felt like she was running her hand through velvet fur.

A blush rose on her cheeks as she realized that Sesshomaru had bought her a wedding album. She lifted the book gently from its cradle and underneath found a floral wedding planner entitled 'how to create the perfect wedding'.

Kagome rested the album down and picked up the planner. She skipped through it, scanning the pages and was pleased to find everything from make up to plate and right back again.

After she had flipped through the book she was about to place it down but realized there was a magazine inside entitled 'the custom bride'. Kagome picked up the magazine enthralled by the beautiful gown on the front of the magazine. She opened it and was greeted with a mirage of different companies and persons who did bridal ware along with the page number which carried their information.

Underneath this was a neatly folded note. Kagome rested the magazine aside and picked up the white sheet. She carefully unfolded it to reveal a perfectly elegant script which looked more like art than writing.

Kagome blinked awed by it and decided then and there Sesshomaru would have the task of teaching their son to write. She had never really seen him write much, since most things were typed and printed. She shook her head to remove some of her awe and pay attention to the characters.

It was a simple letter which read:

'It is customary with demons to have a formal presentation of new mates. I would enjoy it if you obliged me.'

Kagome smiled at the note and refolded it. He didn't need to ask, she would have agreed to go even if he had just told her, but it was still sweet of him. She couldn't help the blush or the giddy feeling that rose in her head.

He wanted to marry her and mate her. He wanted to spend the rest of their life together. Kagome giggled happily and grabbed her wedding planner. Sure she had known this, but she hadn't really given much thought to a wedding or anything. With a giggle she got up from her bed and bounded over to the desk which was set up in her room facing the back forest.

Opening one of the draws she moved her finger over her pens, shoving things aside before she finally found the swirl pen she had bought on impulse with Sango. It was a mixture of pink and blue ink with the faintest hint of orange, and wrote in an even smooth print. She had just had to have it to write special things with… and this was special.

With another giggle she sat at her desk and opened the planner her face glowing with excitement. She blushed in pride as she looked down at the book and began to write her name as neat as possible the entire name writing exercise took her a good five minutes but it was worth it to see the neat print that could rival that of Sesshomaru… ok it wasn't so good, but a girl could dream!

A small pain like a pinch in her lower abdomen caused her to flinch a little. Kagome rubbed a hand absently over her stomach to sooth her child and continued with her excited reading.

Kagome jumped when there was a knock on the door. She spun around to face the door just as her mother came in flicking on the lights. Kagome blinked having not realized that the room had gotten so dark.

"Kagome honey, aren't you coming down?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she stepped further into the room, "We called you for dinner almost two hours ago."

Kagome blushed furiously but she couldn't help the blank look she gave her mother, she couldn't remember being called, she shook her head trying to clear the excited wedding jitters, "Sorry mama…"

"What are you working on dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked gesturing to the note pad on the table and the piles of scattered and torn out note pad leaves along with the very official and elegant looking books.

Kagome beamed at her mother and opened her mouth to answer but ended up clenching her lips in a grimace instead. She clutched her stomach and gripped the table as an unbelievable pain shot through her.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Mrs. Higurashi asked rushing forward.

Kagome released the breath she had sucked in so rapidly in a hiss between her teeth. She panted lightly and nodded her head vaguely aware of her mother gripping her shoulder to help balance her.

"Kagome how long have you been having these cramps?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she looked at her daughter who was just now loosening the death clamp which she had on the table.

Kagome looked at her mother blankly. She could have kicked herself, how had she become so distracted that she didn't notice her own contractions, "I don't know mama…" Kagome muttered shamefully.

She knew from the books she'd read that sometimes very light contractions and signal the beginning of birth process but she hadn't had the vaguest idea that she would be so careless as to not even notice them.

"Its ok Kagome, first contractions can be really light," Her mother stated softly smoothing her hair back. She smiled lovingly at her daughter, "Why I was up and down with Souta in the hospital when I was in early labour," her mother told her lightly.

Kagome smiled at her mother's efforts to cheer her, "Really? What about with me?" she asked having never truly out grown the love to hear baby stories about herself.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed, "I barely knew my head from my toe with you, I was acting like a chicken without a head. If it wasn't for your father and the hospital staff I don't know where you'd be," she laughed heartily again, "I hadn't even read a book… and it wasn't for lack of love dear, but lack of knowledge."

"Its ok-." Kagome stopped and clamped her eyes shut as another pain cut through her. It took a little longer to pass but it finally did. When Kagome opened her eyes again her mother's big brown concerned ones were staring right back at her.

Somewhere during the time she had her eyes clenched Mizuki had popped into the room. She squeaked nervously when she was told what was happening and dashed out yelling for the chef, leaving the door wide open.

"What's all the racket about?" Jaken squawked grumpily as he stood by the door an annoyed look on his green face. He would enter any of his master's private chambers without being invited even when the door was thrust wide open, "What is wrong with her? Don't crouch so! Insolent girl! What if you heart the young master!" Jaken squawked his huge eyes wide as he hopped from one foot to the other and waved his hands around frantically, "sit up! Sit up! Oh dear gods! What will I tell master Sesshomaru if you hurt the young one while under my care-."

"Jaken!" Mrs. Higurashi demanded lightly but firmly effectively cutting off his tirade, "Kagome is in labour… will you please bring the car around."

"Labour!" Jaken cried loudly in a high pitched shriek. He looked to Kagome and then to Mrs. Higurashi took a step forward then back again before he spun around at a rate that made Kagome dizzy and ran off. He collided with the wall and landed on his rump. Scrambling to his feet he shook his head and took off down the hall crying out for the gods to help them and about the woes of not having his most noble master with them at a time like this.

"Ok, come on Kagome lets get you down to the car," Mrs. Higurashi stated calmly as she took her hand firmly.

Kagome stood with her mother and walked from the room not protesting the arm that was wrapped around her. The pain she was feeling wouldn't let her trust herself to walk alone, "Sesshomaru…" Kagome muttered just as Mizuki was tearing up the hall phone in hand.

"Master Sesshomaru is not in office!" she cried at the brink of tears waving the device at them as if it ought to be punished for the atrocity. She looked close to tears and was deeply flustered.

"Try his cell phone…." Mrs. Higurashi told her calmly. Mizuki's nodded her head enthusiastically and her fingers instantly began to fly over the key pad. She had to hang up however after dialling the wrong number.

Kagome and her mother manoeuvred their way around Mizuki and continued. Mrs. Higurashi gently set her daughters hand on the banister while she held the other and they began to slowly decend the stairs. Two stairs down Kagome cried out again, and the sound of liquid hitting floor seemed to echo through her along with all the pain imaginable. She looked down with wide startled eyes to find herself covered in a bloody discharge.

"Holy Marry and Joseph…" The chef's voice boomed in the room. Before Kagome could properly make heads or tail of the situation she was no longer on the ground a high pitched squeal told her that her mother had met much the same face.

The chef bounded out the house, and Kagome clamped her eyes shut from the speed.

"What about the car!" She heard Jaken call loudly along with a threat about dropping her, but she didn't hear because she was already air borne. Kagome kept her eyes closed, and the pain prevented her from hearing much of her mother's screams. The wind in her face was refreshing and kept the nausea that she was feeling at bay. She wasn't sure who else was screaming, but there was too much pain to care. It felt like someone was trying to claw her open from the inside out.

"Your claws are cutting me!!" She finally cried out to the chef snapping her eyes open. They were no longer air borne but in the room that had been designated for her son's birth.

Dr. Fuji's kind eyes looked back down at her. And Kagome blinked at him before another bout of pain caused her to throw her head back in a scream. Mrs. Higurashi hovered close to the bed and the chef was outside the room, pacing a hole into the floor which she could clearly hear from now. The two assistants to Dr. Fuji were busy getting things ready.

"Alright Kagome I want you to focus, you have to push on the pain…" Dr. Fuji told her softly as one of his assistants announced that the baby was fully crowned.

"But you're cutting me!" Kagome cried out as tears leaked from her eyes her hands wrapped helplessly into the sheets with no hope of escape, "Mama!! Stop them…Sesshomaru…"

"Kagome you have to listen to the Doctors… you need to push on the pain…" Mrs. Higurashi echoed the doctor's statements as she smoothed her hair back.

"Where is he? It hurts… everywhere…it burns… where is he…" It was a mantra of jumbled words that escaped her. The books had prepared her for pain but not like this, this wasn't pain, this was hell. They were racking at her with their claws she was sure of it. Something was digging into her, everything was on fire. She also had the over whelming urge to push and gave into it still screaming the doctors words barely made it to her ears.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

"Inuyasha what you're saying is ludicrous," Sesshomaru announced for the last time trying to hold the last of his anger in check.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "Well you have to fucking deal with it don't you?" he asked lightly as he took a sip from his soda.

Sesshomaru frowned at his brother but was prevented from retort by the ringing of his cell phone. He resisted the urge to sigh in annoyance. Not only had Inuyasha dragged him to a noisy 'burger joint' as he described it but he had proceeded to annoy him within inches of his control from everything to obscene teasing straight down to faulty business logics. How he managed to keep his branch of the Taisho Corporation afloat was beyond him much less how it was so successful. How Kagome, Rin, Gatsu and Miroku had managed to talk him into a having dinner with Inuyasha while he was in town was also beyond him.

"Hello," he snapped into the phone.

"Master Sesshomaru!" Mizuki's distressed voice floated across the line, it sounded like a mixture between tears and relief. He could hear Jaken prattling loudly in the background and the sound of traffic zipping past along with the anxious cry of Kagome's body guards to hurry.

"Mizuki? What is wrong with Kagome?" He asked jumping from his seat not caring for the fact that he almost toppled the young waitress with his sudden movement. The girl glared at him as she finally managed to balance their meals.

Inuyasha sat perfectly still his ears perked ignoring the waitress as she tired to inquire who had ordered which of the five meals. He heard the word Labour and then his brother was gone.

Inuyasha jumped up also and the tiny waitress grabbed onto him with the agility of a demon.

"What about your food?" She asked annoyed. Her lips pursed and her eyes glaring daggers at him, obviously no one was running off with her money, her heels tapped impatiently.

Inuyasha flung her hands off him reaching into his pocket he dashed a roll of cash he had at her while simultaneously running off. The speed he was going at caused the bills to scatter wildly. The waitress's eyes widened at the sum and she quickly grabbed it up stuffing it in her bosom hoping her boss wasn't looking.

By the time Inuyasha got out his brother was no where in site. He swore under his breath as he spotted his shiny convertible, "the fucker has the keys too…" he cursed.

In truth he didn't need the car but he knew there wouldn't be a car if he left and came back. With another swear he went over to the car, using his left hand he shaved the claw on his right index finger before inserting it into the door and listening as it clicked satisfactorily and the nub swung upwards.

Opening the door he got in and quickly closed it. Within minutes the car purred to life with a quick glance in his mirrors Inuyasha was speeding down the road and zipping through traffic at an ungodly speed.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Sesshomaru landed in the lobby without so much of a sound his hair settling neatly around him. There was nothing out of place and his face held their same cool features, except his mind was in a whirl.

"Master Sesshomaru!" came Jaken's cry as his golden eyes scanned the waiting room. There were the guards, the chef who was pacing in front of a door Mizuki who was standing and setting at five minute intervals. Before he could ask Dr. Fuji's secretary bustled into the room.

"Come with me," She demanded walking off, "You've got to wash quickly or you'll miss the entire thing. Lord Knows she's been in there for hours."

She bustled him into a room where she squirted a foul smelling soap into his hand. He hastily rubbed them and washed at the sink drying them in the offered towel as the woman rushed him off again.

"Now I don't want you going ballistic or you're gonna be escorted out. She's in a lot of pain, but no one is trying to kill her and if you don't cooperate you'll have to leave…"

Sesshomaru was barely suppressing the growl of annoyance he wanted to unleash as the woman prattled on. They had stopped in front of the door and the chef stepped aside taking up his pacing a few inches down.

"How the fuck can you put up with this noise?" Inuyasha loud voice asked announcing his arrival.

Sesshomaru turned to his brother. Inuyasha's eyes were wide and he looked like he was ready to bolt back through the door, "What noise-."

"Alright hear we go!" The woman announced and it was as if someone shattered a bubble. Instantly Kagome's cry filled the air splitting through his ear drums and causing him to shiver in fear. His beast howled as he heard his mate calling his name in pain and almost broke free of his reigns. But he managed to control it just as the assistant got a huffy look on her face.

"Now I told you before. Do you wanna take someone in there with you?" She asked closing the door but the sound didn't go out. Obviously there had been a barrier he wanted to rip her apart for keeping this from him, or rip the door apart he wasn't sure which, "it can get pretty intense and seeing your reaction I suggest you do…"

His gaze flickered over the waiting crowd. He looked at each one before diverting his attention to the door of the lobby where Inuyasha stood shifting uncomfortable his ears drooped.

"Inuyasha…" he called.

"Great that one looks about as stable as you are. Well come on over here…" She declared grumpily as she grabbed him and hustled him to the wash room. It was a quick wash before she opened the door once again and shoved both brothers into the room slamming the door shut beside them.

Inuyasha stared wide eyed at the room. He was still in shock that his brother had actually chosen him to go in with, he was almost sure he would have chosen that annoying toad.

The air stirring beside him alerted him to the fact that his brother had moved. He blinked and found Sesshomaru by Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi was murmuring sweet reassurances on the other side of a screaming Kagome.

The two midwives were busily rushing around looking proficient and busy. The doctor had his head between Kagome's legs Inuyasha glanced around and turned almost blue at the sight of a baby half out of it's mother.

He swallowed thickly looking widely around; everyone seemed to know what to do. He looked from one person to the next feeling like a total idiot for not having a clue but then his eyes locked on his brothers own wide ones and saw that he two was turning a light shade of green. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Inuyasha, come hold Kagome's hand…" Mrs. Higurashi urged silently.

Inuyasha glanced at the frantically screaming woman and shook his head negatively. He didn't know how Sesshomaru could get that close. He needed to run away. He looked behind him at the door and swallowed thickly before turning back around with wide golden eyes. Why were they all so calm? something was coming out of her for gods sake!

Hold her hand? he wanted to run three ways to Sunday. There was a last blood curdling scream and Kagome sat half way up from the bed clamping onto both her mother's and Sesshomaru's hand with a ferocity that suited a demon.

She fell back as the doctor stood up with a bloody baby. A thick purple like cord was wrapped around it's neck. Inuyasha darted forward at seeing the cord.

"Why isn't he crying?" He demanded to know along with his brother, and even to his ears he couldn't decide which one sounded fiercer. Kagome screamed in panic demanding something or other.

The doctor ignored them all as he hastily unwrapped the cord from the baby's neck. The doctor turned it over to tap the back but before he could touch the baby there was an angry wail that went up through the air followed by a spark of miko power which died in a little puff of light.

Inuyasha sighed in relief and slumped to the floor but Sesshomaru stayed hovering over the doctor his fist clenched and eyes flashing red as he followed the doctor to the nearby stand which was set up. He hovered over him and looked ready to decapitate something as the doctor checked the baby's vital signs. The cry continued strong and loud but didn't seem to appease the anxious father at all.

He could not be prevailed on to stay in the room while the nurse's cleaned his son, and with an angrily growl pushed after them when they tried to attempt to leave with the baby.

"Where's my baby?" Kagome cried desperately trying to sit and move.

Mrs. Higurashi pushed her gently back onto the bed and she couldn't provide much resistance. Inuyasha got up and went to the door that the nurse's had come through and peered out.

"He's just fine, Kagome," Dr. Fuji assured her.

"Then where is he?" Kagome cried desperately once again struggling to get up.

Moments later Sesshomaru swept back into the room flanked by two upset looking midwives, he didn't seem to even care though. In his arms he held a neatly wrapped bundle. Inuyasha bounded softly from one foot to the other as he watched his brother.

Sesshomaru headed over to Kagome and she struggled to sit up. Mrs. Higurashi and Dr. Fuji helped her in her endeavour propping pillows behind her. Sesshomaru gently laid the baby in her egger arms. She hurriedly took the baby without much mind to the father.

Sesshomaru leaned over to kiss her forehead but she vaguely registered it as she looked down at the face of her baby.

He was plump from being inside of her for an extra week; his cheeks tinted a light shade of red from crying. Silver curls that already showed signs of being unruly like his mother's framed the chubby cheeked face. He was looking up at her through wide cut golden eyes that looked almost as if they were glaring. His breath was still coming in puffs as his chest rose and fell from the temper he had been previously in.

"He's ok…" Kagome whispered in relief as tears fell from her eyes and splattered his face, "he's ok… when I didn't hear him… oh god, he's ok…"

The baby scrunched his noise as the warm droplets fell on him; he let out a wail and began to cry anew. Kagome brought him to her chest and hushed him gently placing small kisses all over him before she slumped backwards from exhaustion still murmuring that he was ok.

Sesshomaru took the baby from her as her eyes began to close wearily. Dr. Fuji and the midwives were making themselves busy checking her vital signs and making sure everything was going smoothly.

Sesshomaru turned to the expectant gazes of the persons in the room. He had the selfish desire to hold on to his son and not share at all, but he forced it down as Mrs. Higurashi ventured forward.

He held the baby out to her, suppressing the urge to take his mate and his babe and secure them away from others. Mrs. Higurashi looked down at her grandson tears pricking her eyes and she gently touched one of the small silver ears on top of his head.

He looked at her and she was sure it was a curios gaze, "Hello little one…" she called softly as she picked him up, "I'm your grandmother…." She introduced herself.

He continued to look at her through unblinking golden eyes before letting out a wide yawn. Mrs. Higurashi laughed and his tiny body jerked startled by the sound. His gold eyes narrowed before he let out another loud vicious wail. Mrs. Higurashi tried to sooth him but to no avail and passed him back to his father who waited with barely concealed impatience.

It took a moment before the baby settled down once again with angry little huffs to show his displeasure. Sesshomaru raised his gaze and saw his brother standing anxiously in the corner.

Sesshomaru nodded and Inuyasha's eyes widened before he gingerly and unsurely stepped forward. Sesshomaru waited patiently for his brother to get to him then rested the baby in his arms.

Inuyasha held his nephew feeling very awkward. He held his breathe afraid to break the tiny fragile bundle. His nephew regarded him with angry gold eyes but Inuyasha couldn't help but feel the surge of protectiveness despite the angry glare. Then the tiny baby yawned again causing his entire body to rock. He eyed Inuyasha once more before his eyes fluttered closed the thick black lashes brushing his cheeks.

Inuyasha gasped and sighed in relief when the baby cracked open golden eyes at the sound before closing them once again. Sesshomaru reached out for the baby. Inuyasha moved closer to his brother until they were almost touching before awkwardly placing the baby in his arms.

Sesshomaru looked around and then sat on the couch which had been placed in the room. The idea was to make the room look homey with its cheerful colours and comfy seating and comforters. He settled the baby in the crook of his arm, and watched suspiciously as the midwives adjusted Kagome on the bed to put her in a more comfortable position. He listened intently, pleased to pick up on her breathing but not at all comforted. He wanted to wake her and make sure she was fine but he knew she had been through a lot and needed to sleep.

"I'll go tell the others," Mrs. Higurashi said softly so as to not wake her grandchild, especially since he seemed to be already temperamental and tucked out. She supposed if she was born with a cord wrapped around her neck and almost slapped on the back she would be pretty angry too.

Sesshomaru nodded without taking his eyes off his mate. He kept a firm grip on his son and contemplated whether he could move Kagome into the chair also.

"Don't move her Sesshomaru," Dr. Fuji warned sternly, "She'll stay through the night and then tomorrow if all is well you can take her home."

Sesshomaru nodded with out facing the doctor. Contemplating whether or not to listen to his advice; he wanted to keep his eyes on them both god damn it. Dr. Fuji turned to Inuyasha but the growl which met him had him shaking his head. He gestured to the midwives who followed him out.

No sooner had they gone than Inuyasha plopped down in front of the door, his arms and legs crossed. Sesshomaru nodded his head in approval. It would be easier to guard the room now that there was only one unattended entry, the window. He allowed his aura to release fully marking the room as his territory.

He eyed Inuyasha by the door one more time before getting out of the couch. With a swift kick, it landed in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha arranged it by the door and settled down in it.

Sesshomaru moved to the bed and sat on it keeping his son safely wrapped in his arms he reclined against the head board. Kagome sighed and turned snuggling into his side. He used one hand to absently run it through her hair.

The next morning when Dr. Fuji entered the room it was much the same that he found things. That is he was allowed entrance after being thoroughly checked by the younger Inu brother. He knew it would be useless to try and escape the close scrutiny, hadn't their father been the exact same way? He therefore didn't expect any special treatment because had been treating both boy since before they were old enough to know they were boys.

"How's the baby?" Dr. Fuji asked as he walked towards the bed, "Did he eat?"

"Yes, he was fed during the night," Sesshomaru acknowledged, "She is tired," he warned as the doctor moved to wake Kagome.

Dr. Fuji nodded, "Yes, I know, but I need to speak to her…" He stated as he lightly shook her awake despite the growls of protest. Once Sesshomaru had started it got Inuyasha to start and the old owl demon rolled his eyes but ignored both boys.

The growling woke the baby and his eyes flew open in surprise. He opened his mouth to cry but upon spying his father's face looked around before yawning and settling back down with a murmur of disgruntlement. Sesshomaru absently rubbed his hand through the downy curls softly caressing the silver hair. His tiny black tail wagged tiredly before finally settling over his blanket as he went back to sleep.

"Good morning Kagome," Dr. Fuji called as soon as Kagome opened her blue eyes tiredly to look at him.

Dr. Fuji did his best to be prompt and left the small family alone. Half an hour later Inuyasha departed with a promise to bring his nephew the puppy that would serve as protector for him and his mother.

"Its going to be so weird letting the guards go," Kagome murmured as she played with one of her son's curls, watching in joy as it curled around her finger. He was laid comfortably between her and Sesshomaru in light slumber.

There was a cot set up in the room for him, but Kagome couldn't bear to put him there he seemed too far away and Sesshomaru seemed to share her sentiments because he was settled comfortably on the other side of their sleeping son.

"We will not be getting rid of them," he stated firmly as he watched the tiny features of the baby. His cheeks had a lasting pink to them, and his hands were curled into small fists.

"But I thought we were going to only have the dog," Kagome stated with a small frown. She loved the guys, they made things really interesting, especially with their eye for mischief, but she didn't need to be baby sat twenty four seven, plus she had already made plans to have them visit her or visit them.

"Hn," Sesshomaru acknowledged. Kagome frowned and he let a gently sigh slip knowing she would require more information. In truth he wanted out of this room, it felt like unfamiliar territory and every instinct was telling him to take his family home where his mark was on everything, "that was before."

Kagome frowned at his less than acceptable answer. She wanted freedom, she didn't want to have someone watching her every move and she most definitely didn't want to be one of those paranoid rich people who had to constantly watch their backs.

"Before what exactly?" Kagome asked trying desperately to keep the irritation out of her voice.

As if in answer a small gurgle filled the room. The new parents looked down and were met with a pair of bright golden eyes which seemed to be wider now that he was awake. He looked at them and blinked before braking out into another large grin and sending up a series of gurgles.

Kagome felt her body tingle all over with indescribable warmth, the sensation rushing through her from the tip of her toes and building until it had taken over everything and there was just no where to go.

His golden eyes narrowed however and his lips down turned as he began to wiggle his little body. Kagome reached for him with another peer of hands, she hesitated and it was all Sesshomaru needed before he claimed the baby for himself.

He placed the boy over his shoulder and nuzzled the side of his face letting out a deep growl. It was answered by a poor attempt at one that sound like a cross between a yip and a bark. Kagome couldn't help her giggle, which inspired a round of gurgles before the baby settled down again content to be held upright. However as touching as the bonding moment was she was impatient to have him in her arms.

Kagome reached for him and Sesshomaru frowned a little before reluctantly letting him pass over to his mother. Her baby's golden eyes stared up at her as if study everything about her features and he didn't blink as he regarded her. He opened his mouth in a wide smile but it fell half way as his interest was captured by the slight movement of the curtain and he stared at it intently his ears moving to the slight sounds of the rustling fabric.

"Ok…." Kagome muttered softly to Sesshomaru. Kikyo had once spent a long time ranting to her about Inuyasha's almost obsessive need to protect her, her grandfather had told her it would be instinct and she herself had seen it with Sesshomaru she shook her head, she wouldn't fight him then.

Sesshomaru smiled and pulled her to him he placed a chaste kiss on her lips causing her to blush. The movement captured the attention of the child and he stared at them unblinkingly before letting out a loud wail announcing for the entire world that he was hungry.

-

-

Author's Corner

-

-

Hey guys, thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I finally had the chance to update I hope you enjoyed the chapter….not too sure about the representation of Kags/ Sessh's baby but I didn't think he should have the same personality as Kikyo's they're each their own individuals and therefore I think ought to have marked differences.

Also I made the baby coo on his birth, my sister did it the minute she was cleaned and handed to my mother, she murmered 'gooo…' three times, so its not impossible.

Anywho hope you guys enjoyed it, please tell me what you think!


	29. Family Time

-

-

Chapter 29

-

-

A hiss of frustration caused Kagome's eyes to snap open just as a warm tongue licked happily along her face. Kagome groaned and opened her blue orbs while simultaneous pushing at the head which was licking her face. The puppy that had been previously licking at her face shook himself free of her hands and bounded over her stomach before nuzzling her again.

Kagome yawned blinking confusedly the sunlight casting patterns across her face as it peaked at her from beneath the shadow of the leaves. She sat up and reached a hand out absently to rub the head of the dog that peeked up at her through half mast eyes. He flopped down heavily beside her, resting his head in her lap.

Kagome smiled at the dog and rubbed his head, "You're a lazy one aren't you?" She asked softly. The dog cracked an eye opens as if accusing her of the same thing. Kagome laughed as she scratched him harder behind the ears her hands becoming lost in the creamy coloured fur, "So how long have I been out for huh, cracker?" Kagome asked.

The dog shook his shoulder and closed his eyes uncaringly. There was another loud hiss which got Kagome's attention. She yawned and stretched her arms as far as she could go then cast her gaze to the left.

Her son stood defiantly under a tree, staring what would have almost been impassively at the tree except for the fact that his golden eyes were narrowed almost to slits and his tiny fist were clenched almost hard enough to draw blood. Kagome blinked in surprise and looked at the tree where an arrow was protruding out of one of the furthest limbs. It towered above his head and he continued to glare at the tree as if it were the root of all evils.

"He's still at it Cracker?" Kagome murmured softly to him.

The dog lifted his head, slightly perked one ear up and looked at her through one eye, then let out a tuff of air in a small woof before dropping his head back into her lap and covering his eyes with his front paws. Kagome couldn't help the smile that came to her face at the dog's quirky attitude. She had thought that having a monster dog would be hard but he had proven to be a darling and at times a major help when she needed alone time. Truth is everyone was she was never really without willing helpers. Inuyasha and Kikyo enjoyed babysitting especially since they were now preparing for their own bundles of joy and needed the practice. Her family didn't seem to think enough weekends and holidays were fit into the year and there was of course the staff that lived at the house.

"Kakida…" Kagome called gently to the half demon. The twitching of his silver ears was the only reason she had to think that he heard her other than that his eyes were trained on his target, "Don't you think that's enough?"

He cast a sideways look at her that Kagome was sure could melt snow before he began refocusing again. His silver curls blew in the wind as he stood tense ready to move at the slightest. Despite his previous attempts to get the arrow the only thing out of place on his clothing was his hair tie which had long since burst away. His silver tail was also slightly ruffled looking regardless he held it stiffly over his shoulder. His body was tense still and he unclenched and re-clenched his fists causing tiny blood droplets to form in his hand. His face remained calm however without much disturbance.

"He doesn't give up easily does he?"

Kagome jumped as one of her guards transformed from a nearby bush. Kagome screeched and placed a hand over her heart. She gulped in a huge breath and reminded herself she needed to use her miko powers more. During her pregnancy she had gotten used to suppressing it for the sake of the baby only allowing her powers out for selected and calculated hours. She glared at her guard for a moment, but he remained undisturbed and plopped down on the blanket beside her.

"Well you could have given him an easier task," Kagome muttered softly hardly opening her mouth in an effort to keep her voice from reaching the hanyou child.

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "you said to distract him," he stated flopping onto his back not concerned in the least. Then rolling over with a sigh, "it's hot," he observed. Tugging his hair into a tight pony tail he placed his hand under his head to observe the boy.

"He's five!" Kagome cried out, "don't you think telling him to retrieve an arrow stuck five feet above his head with an armed guard is a little much?" she asked throwing her hands up in exasperation. Her guard looked at her blankly. With a sigh Kagome pushed Cracker off her lap. He gave her an annoyed look and sat up choosing wisely not to growl out his discomfort with his sudden shift in position.

Getting up from the blanket which she had spread for her comfort under the tree she dusted off her bottom, "I said I wanted some alone time, not to put him through hell…." She grumbled discontented. She stretched once more as she tried to formulate an argument which would get him to abandon his latest mission. It wasn't that she didn't love spending time with him but everyone needed breaks even if it was only for two hours. She really didn't want to loose herself because she had kids otherwise she would have nothing to give either to them or after them a fact which her mother had pointed out to her. She scratched the back of her head as she considered what her argument would be.

At five years old he was very headstrong and had a fierce determination to win at whatever task was put before him; while it could be admirable it sometimes posed a problem. Like now when he had been trying to attain the arrow unsuccessfully for approximately three hours. It was this type of attitude which made him and Inuyasha get along so well, it was a trait they both possessed. Well this was the last time she asked the guards for a diversion. It would take some serious reasoning to get him to abandon ship, and she was sure he got all that stubborn from Sesshomaru as well as his uncle.

"Kakida…" Kagome called again her voice filled with sympathetic understanding. She began making her way to her son who was standing a few feet away from her. Before she could get to him he shoved his right foot back bent his knees and sprang forward.

Simultaneously one of the guards leapt- it would seem from the wood of the tree- claws extended. Kagome gasped, it would be a head on collision, the guards eyes widened as he realised the kid wasn't about to change course, but he had sprang and it was too late for him to do anything about it, but double his claws inwards and hope that he didn't hit anything of importance.

A barely discernable smirk crossed Kakida's face and a barrier went up shimmering brilliantly as the guard came in contact with it. He grunted from the brush of holy powers against him and it set him off balance. A swift kick to the head sent him flying backwards, spots of black darkening his vision from the blow. He stumbled and landed with a thump just gathering enough of his wits to keep from falling face down and instead landed in a crouch.

There was no time however for much else before the small form was on his shoulder's knees bent. He made a grab at the ankles but missed as the boy sprang. The new height provided just the boost he needed; he wrapped his small hands around the arrow his body weight tugging it loose causing him to fall to the ground. He landed neatly on his feet with barely any rising of dust. He held the arrow nonchalantly in one hand as his silver curls settled around his face which was yet to loose the chubby-ness of youth his eyes watching his guard in silent calculation.

Getting to his feet the kitsune rubbed his head sheepishly and inclined it in a slight bow. Kagome sucked in a deep breath as she found herself able to breathe again. She couldn't decide whether she was relieved or angry that he had deliberately put himself in danger by running head first into a youkai's claws. In the moment her heart had stopped her miko powers were raging inside her with the urge to protect and her mind had swelled with dread when she knew nothing would get to him in time. It was as if someone had thrown the earth off balance and dragged the ground from under her leaving her to spin madly and utterly unbalanced.

Before she could utter a word however there was a great babbling of giggles and tiny claps.

"Yay! Kaki won!" the melodious voice declared punctuating the sentence with happy baby giggles that rang out through the air.

Kakida's face broke into a wide grin lighting up his features and making him look truly his age. His cheeks finally began showing the flush from the excitement and exercitation the tinge of red causing his golden eyes to look even brighter. He turned happily to receive his sister his chest puffed out in pride. She giggled madly as he opened his hands to receive her in a hug.

She tottered towards him for all the world seemingly unstable and Kagome had to hold her breath. Every time she saw her run she had the strange sensation she was going to fall head first. The chubby two year old continued her advance her pig tails flying wildly in the self created breeze and ploughed into her brother for a warm hug. Her black hair was as straight as a rod and glistened prettily. Its straightness was inherited from her father and her shiny ebony mane was just as thick as the men's. Kagome had caught her and combed it into pig tails earlier in the day. Two black ears peeked out of the gathering, perked at attention. Her blue eyes shimmered with delight the golden rim that surrounded them making them look ethereal. A shaggy white tail with a black streak wagged happily in the air.

"Course I won!" Kakida replied smugly as he returned the embrace before getting too uncomfortable with the hug and gently shouldering her off.

She took no note of it however and did a little dance which involved sticking her bottom out as she bent over, doubling her fists and wiggling as fast as she could, "Kaki won!" she declared again in her sweet voice, not able to pronounce his name fully. Kakida crossed his hands across his chest in pride and his lips curved into a cocky smirk as he basked in his sister's praise.

"I thought you were on my side," the guard grumbled pouting in play hurt.

Her eyes widened and she gasped before tottering over to him and hugging his leg. He reached down and scooped her up. Holding his head firmly in her hands she placed an open mouthed kiss on his forehead that was more wet than kiss and pulled back, "Hush, hush," she declared patting his back soothingly her little fingers wiggling as she did, "But Kaki brother. And Kaki one! Down down!" she declared wiggling to indicate she wanted to be free.

He laughed and deposited her back on the ground. She went back to her beaming brother who proudly held out the arrow to her. Grabbing it she laughed waving it wildly in the air before her eyes darted around for somewhere to secure it. She ran over to her mother on unsteady legs clasping the arrow dangerously in front of her.

"Mommy, Keep Soari treasure til we get inside?"

Kagome nodded her head taking the arrow from her. Really a toddler's totter shouldn't be mixed with demonic speed, even if it was slower than a normal youkai. She reached down and picked her up looking over the tiny sundress she had put on her. The butter yellow dress was now marred with mud splotches that blotted out some of the falling flowers depicted on the dress. Kagome could also see now that her previously white tail was marred by brown mud marks and now looked more cream than white, "how did you get so dirty?" Kagome asked. She had bathed her before they came out and was happy to allow the guard to take her on a walk after a hectic morning which started with her being waked up at approximately five in the morning.

"Gardening!" She declared proudly holding out her grimy hands for Kagome to see. Her claws had dirt under them and dirt clung to the lines of her palm but the majority of her palm seemed to be wiped clean. Kakida made a face as he noticed the lack of dirt on her hand. He looked down at his clothes holding his breath an expression of dread on his small face. He scowled when he saw the small hand prints left on his clothes. He turned a half hearted glare at his sister but let it pass with a sigh.

"Yea gardening," an exasperated voice called out as the third guard came up decorated to the tee with Soari's latest gardening efforts. He had various plants and flowers sticking off of him and looked like he was dragged through the mud. Soari smiled at him her fangs peeking out charmingly. He looked at Kagome, "next time you want some you time, I vote chef does the watching."

Kagome laughed and Soari looked between them confused before wiggling to get down. Kagome placed her down and she bounded across the way her blue eyes intent on cracker. The dog seemed to be washed over by the fear of god. He got up and bounded over to Kakida's side. Soari laughed happily as she recognised her favourite game, chase.

"Gonna get cleaned up…"

Kagome nodded her head at the guard trying to hold back laughter at the twigs and leaves which were sticking all over him and she turned to look at the other guards who were giving her puppy dog looks, "you can go too," she stated and before the words were quite out of her mouth they were gone. She shook her head and smiled. They were lovely help and two hanyou children could be quite hard to deal with. She only wished Kikyo the best of luck with her triplets but she must admit she couldn't wait for the little guys to make themselves known.

She watched as Kakida and Soari chased Crackers round the small clearing before the woods that served as their back yard… well that wasn't counting the forest behind them. The dog moved quickly enough but not too fast as to have them loose sight of him, he had even allowed Soari to snatch his tail once or twice. Peels of laughter rang through the air as both kids dived on the dog and he wiggled from beneath them causing them to bound away again in an effort to catch him.

Kagome smiled as she watched them. Then her eyes widened as she realised the dog was enroot for her, "Cracker no!" she called but it was too late the dog leapt over her head and the kids followed attempting to jump over her too but too small to clear the distance. Kagome found herself reeling backwards as the two bodies collided with her own she landed with a thump on the ground and Cracker ran off into the forest in his full demon fall, reverting only when he was sure they couldn't find them but he could keep an ear and nose on them.

"You guys ok?" Kagome asked with a groan. She was sure she was going to feel that in the morning. She didn't even have the energy to sit up yet after having the wind knocked out of her.

"Yea, mommy look funny," Soari declared brightly as she shoved her way with all the gracefulness of a two year old from beneath her brother's bulk to settle on the ground beside Kagome, plopping her head on Kagome's outstretched arm and sticking her feet in the air reaching up to grab her toes.

"You ok?" Kakida asked rolling off of her his gold eyes wide with concern.

Kagome nodded her head, "Yea I'm great, no worries," Kagome nodded tugging him down on her other arm. Ever since his claws had accidently snagged her in a game of tag he had been treating her like a glass doll. It was after all the first time he saw anyone bleed without immediately stopping. It had taken some convincing to tell him that she was fine.

Even Sesshomaru had been wired; it had come mightily close to her archery. Needless to say he had felt horrid and had walked with ears drooped, not even the promise of ice cream could get him to perk up. Sesshomaru had at last been given the task of explaining to him that no one was angry with him, especially since he had been the most put out. It had also been necessary to explain Kagome's human nature and while she shared Sesshomaru's extended life span she was still human. She was happy however that her miko powers allowed her some kind of healing ability, Sesshomaru couldn't always be around to heal her and she refused to keep her kids at distance because they had claws.

He looked at her for a few more moments trying to assess if she was indeed fine, before allowing himself to relax with a small nod. He settled into the crook of her arm and the three of them looked up at the sky which was puffy with an arrangement of clouds. Kagome yawned. She loved when they were on summer holidays it was so much fun just to be with them. She turned her head and placed a kiss on his forehead. He made a face and squirmed causing her to laugh.

"So what did you plant Soari?" Kagome asked as she turned her attention to her daughter who was rocking back and forth with her feet in the air.

Soari released her feet causing them to drop to the ground, "Gaga!" she declared happily her name for the guard who had followed her. She beamed proudly at Kagome, "made him a tree!" she stated obviously pleased with her work.

Kagome laughed, "You did?" she asked as she nuzzled her neck causing Soari to burst into a gaggle of giggles as she tried to push her mother's head away from her neck laughing madly, "Did he make a good tree?" Kagome asked as she moved her head allowing Soari to get some much needed air.

Soari frowned and shook her head. She sighed with disappointment. She shook her head slowly as if there was just nothing left for her to teach the thick headed guard, "No," she declared with an exasperated sigh, "No rooties….and Soari watered and watered but no rooties."

"Maybe next time he'll grow roots…" she told her comfortingly not being able to resist the urge of playing devils advocate.

Soari shook her head and then leaning closer she attempted to whisper to her mother but it came out way too loudly, "Soari no think Gaga like being tree…." She murmured with a grave nod.

Kagome laughed and kissed her forehead again. Kakida was playing with a lock of his mother's hair twining it around his claws and watching as the curls locked around his finger his golden eyes seemingly intent on spinning the hair. He shifted away from her arm and chose to rest his head on her stomach his feet stretching away from her. He gently took the lock with him twining it around his finger as he stared off into space.

"That was some pretty fancy work you did with your miko powers," Kagome complemented him running her hand through his curly mass of hair. She smoothed it away from his face and he cast his golden gaze at her with a little nod, "You've been practicing your barrier work?"

Kakida shook his head with a small frown, "I haven't gotten any better," he grumbled with a huff as if the admission caused him pain. He diverted his gaze from her his golden eyes narrowed at an unseen object in the distance, "I just know how long I can hold one for…." He muttered grumpily. Obviously put out by the statement.

Kagome continued to comb his hair soothingly. Soari sat up and peered down at her brother and he continued to glare away but remained silent on the issue. She looked to her mother expectantly. Kagome gave her a smile and she flopped back down on Kagome's out stretched arm pleased with the little assurance. Kagome continued to stroke his hair until his features began to relax, "It is a step forward," she stated soothingly, "You now know more about your powers, and I think you have strengthened them, before you wouldn't have been able to stop your powers from seriously hurting Kenshi."

Kakida was silent for a moment. He didn't answer and continued to think. Kagome hummed silently as she ran her hands through his hair allowing him to ponder things over in his own time. He wasn't one to be rushed and even at his young age never just consented to a rule without understanding it. He did however have more of a problem controlling his miko powers than Soari. When pregnant with Soari Kagome knew that she needed to exercise her miko powers to allow the pup to be able to see how to handle them, and that a bunch of time needed to be spent mixing her own aura with Sesshomaru's showing the pup how to get both forces to coexist something she hadn't really had the time to fully practice with Kakida seeing as she had learnt about it somewhere along her eight month.

The result was that Soari was in better control of her power; however Kakida had been determined to master his. Kagome had also been forced to try and train him from very young for fear he might hurt himself and with the help of her grandfather he was coming along nicely. Soari however tended to mould her miko and demonic powers together as one, wielding them as a brute force that was uncannily destructive for her young age. However Kagome had to wonder how it would affect her when she needed to separate the two but for now she was too young to attempt anything of the sort or any real training.

Despite that fact Sesshomaru had been teaching the kids the art of defence, which helped a lot with her part of the training which was control of their miko powers. The silence was now only punctuated by Soari's singing of some made up song which was partially in another language and punctuated every so often by soft whines and growls. Finally Kakida nodded his head turning to grin at her. The smile lit up his face making him look breath taking. Sometimes it was hard to remember he was so small but when he smiled… he looked so cute and his grin was infectious. Kagome grinned back at him.

"Yea, I have," he declared proudly, "and I can try harder and then maybe I'll hold it longer now that I know how far to push, without loosing control." His golden eyes sparkled at the idea and Kagome nodded encouragingly at him. He grinned up at her his chubby cheeks growing red in excitement.

"Story mommy," Soari demanded pulling on Kagome's shirt to get her attention obviously bored with the activities the family had decided to divulge in, "Tell bout our names…" Soari declared energetically rolling onto her side to give her mother her full attention.

"What do we say when we want something?" Kagome asked tapping her lightly on the nose.

Soari crinkled her nose, "Please story," she amended wrapping her hands into Kagome's shirt and undoubtedly leaving a dirt mark on her shirt. She rested her hand over her mother's breast for comfort. Kakida looked eagerly up to her awaiting the story also.

Kagome smiled and looked at the sky. She recounted to them a much more simplified sweeter version of her and Sesshomaru's romance. They giggled as always when they heard that Kagome had accidently gotten Sesshomaru's baby and Kakida beamed with pride at his part in the story. She continued along to his birth, and went through the wedding with flowery details to which Soari wanted again the description of every flower there. Then she moved on to the demon ball where she was presented to the demonic society as Sesshomaru's official mate and they listened with awe at the descriptions of the youkai and tried to envision it. They had never themselves been to one of the balls but as Kagome were to understand it they would be introduced into society when they were older, the introduction though Sesshomaru gave her only scant details on and she was sure it was because he thought she wouldn't approve but they'd cross that bridge when they got there. Finally she got to when she found out she was pregnant with Soari and ended at Soari's birth.

"As for the names," Kagome stated the well known ending of the story which she had told them more times than she could count, "We decided to name our son Kakidashi which means beginning because he was the beginning of our lives together and so much more-."

"Kaki!" Soari cheered exuberantly. Her bother blushed but couldn't help the pride that shone forth through him at his name and being charged with being the cause of something so important.

"That's right," Kagome agreed, "and we named our daughter-."

"Soari!" She declared happily throwing her chubby arms in the air too excited to wait for Kagome to finish the statement. Kagome laughed and nodded her head.

"Yes Soari which means beloved, because she is our precious little girl," Kagome finished. Soari fell into a fit of happy giggles and both kids beamed proudly as they went over their various roles tucking away the details of their favourite part of the story as if it were little bits of treasure.

They fell again into silence before Kakida asked, "When's daddy coming home?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she did a quick calculation, "Should be in another three days," Kagome declared. Sesshomaru tried not to take trips very often but every once in a while he was forced to be away, usually he tried to coincide these trips with times when the kids were visiting Inuyasha or her parents and then she would go with him and it would be sort of like a mini vacation but it couldn't be helped this time.

Kakida frowned lowering his golden eyes his ears drooping. Soari had much the same reaction except she looked close to tears her bottom lip trembling slightly.

"Aw… come on guys three days isn't that far…" Kagome told them ruffling their hair. In truth she missed him too, even the way he annoyed her, but she was sure three days wouldn't be that long.

"Three very far, Soari only two…." Soari muttered out shaking her head. Kakida just continued to frown but didn't voice his own opinion of the matter. Kagome Pulled Soari towards her again and the two year old who didn't really have much of a concept on time allowed her to give her the small comfort.

Kakida sat up suddenly his head snapping in the direction of the house, ears swivelling around before being held at attention in one direction. Soari tilted her head to the side at her brother's tense posture and sat up too, listening intently. They held their bodies tense looks of deep concentration on their faces. Kakida wiggled his noise slightly the only indication that he was scenting the air.

Before Kagome could question the odd posture Kakida got up with a bound dusting off his butt and racing towards the house at a speed that left him little more than a blur.

"Kaki! Kaki!" Soari called distressed as she tried to keep up with her faster brother, but her age prevented her from going as fast. There was a pause at the back door before Kakida rushed backwards running impatient circles around his slower sister.

"What's going on guys?" Kagome asked jumping up and dusting her bottom off. By this time they were already halfway across the lawn and she had to shout to be heard. She moved into a run although it was basically hopeless to catch them.

"Daddy's home!" Kakida called excitedly. With an exasperated sigh he grabbed Soari's hand and darted off, too impatient to continue darting around her. There was a slight hiccup of surprise from the two year old as she was basically lifted off the ground her small feet only making occasional contact.

"Be careful!" Kagome called after them but was only answered by the slamming of the back door.

Sesshomaru had hardly gotten the door open before he was crashed into. He had hardly enough time to release his briefcase and steady himself before a second impact was made.

Looking down he spotted his two children, Kakida clutching his legs in a death grip and Soari who had undoubtedly arrived second hugging her brother's back in an effort to get as close as possible.

Reaching down he patted them both on the head before looking up where a breathless Kagome had just entered and was leaned against the wall.

"Daddy!" Soari declared happily beaming up a bright grin at him that he wondered didn't cut her face in half as she showed off her mouth full of newly acquired teeth.

She was evidently unhappy with her current lack of contact but new from experience that Kakida would not release his hold on her father's legs. So with a jump she landed on her brothers shoulders. Kakida grunted and made a face but she quickly jumped again catching onto her father's shoulders.

The entire thing was done too quickly for Kagome to make heads or tails of it, but Sesshomaru knew what was going on and moved one hand to support the child before she could fall.

"Did you bring something for us?" Soari asked as she reached behind him to grab at his tail. Kakida looked up at him expectantly his golden eyes scanning over his father's attire in hopes of spotting a treat.

"Perhaps," Sesshomaru answered lifting his tail only to lift his daughter along with it. She giggled madly as she was suspended in the air. With a slight flick he released her hold only to catch her again in his tail and tuck her completely out of sight.

"I'll take your briefcase," Kakida stated happily as he struggled to pick up the heavy article which was half his size and probably double his weight. He only got a few steps away before he too was attacked by the massive tail and was rolled away laughing hysterically.

Sesshomaru cleared the distance to Kagome in a speed that made her head spin and pulled her to him in an earth moving kiss just as two heads popped out of his tail, cheeks flushed from exertion and grins on their faces.

"Daddy I held my barrier today in an attack," Kakida announced proudly seeking to divert his father's attention to himself.

Sesshomaru glanced at his son and nodded which was enough to earn him a big grin of proud acknowledgement.

"Soari planted!" Soari declared not to be outdone by her brother.

"Excuse me Kagome," Mizuki called getting into the room, "your baths are ready and dinner will be done by the time you- Master Sesshomaru you're home!" She declared in her shock at having seeing him in the living room, "Dinner will be ready shortly; I'll go tell the chef you're here. Come on Soari, its time for your bath."

"Not dirty! Daddy's home!" Soari declared to Mizuki as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Since when does that mean you aren't dirty young lady?" Kagome asked with a laugh.

Soari scowled and tried to hunker back down in her father's tail, "Hiding! Cant see me!" she declared as she ducked her head back into the confines of her father's fluffy tail.

Kagome rolled her eyes at her hiding trick and looked to Sesshomaru who raised an eyebrow at her in question. Kagome gave him a dead pan look and then he finally dropped the two children from his tail both of whom landed on their feet.

"Now come on Kakida, its time for your bath," Kagome reaching out for his hand. He pouted but obediently put his hand in hers not wanting to appear as young as his sister, "Soari the quicker you bathe the quicker you can spend time with daddy."

Soari seemed to contemplate this, glancing at her daddy then at Mizuki who's turn it was to bathe her before nodding her head with a sigh and tottering over to Mizuki who picked her up quickly and swept from the room to first inform the chef then bathe the little girl in her arms. Soari, never one to have a bad mood last, quickly began to recount for her the excitement of her gardening efforts.

"I thought I would have the pleasure of you're assistance with my bath," Sesshomaru purred in Kagome's ear as she was about to quit the room also.

She jumped at suddenly having him behind her and a bright red blush spread across her cheeks as she looked down at Kakida wondering if her had heard but he only looked at her curiously obviously wondering why she had squeaked.

Kagome spun around only to find Sesshomaru at the other end of the room picking up his briefcase. He gave her a blank look as if he hadn't done anything at all Kagome gave him a half hearted glare her cheeks still red before she swept her son from the room bringing up a topic to distract him before he started asking questions.

Dinner was a quick affair as the kids thought the best method was to glup the food down so they could speak all they wanted. The family retired to the family room that Kagome had designed with its comfy chairs, family pictures and odd toys strewn about it was obviously one of the most used rooms in the house.

Sesshomaru had chosen to sit in his usual seat but this time he was joined by the two kids who decided that he was the best seat in the room. After a moment of pushing and shoving he finally settled Soari into the crook of his left arm and Kakida into the crook of his right.

Where they proceeded to tell him in rambling mismatch details all the happenings since he left and all their new discoveries and games. They also told him about their summer schooling and what their mother had given them to do and how well they understood and the high scores they managed to gain.

At ten o'clock the conversation was being punctuated by wide yawns and sleepy looks.

"Ok guys time for bed," Kagome declared taking in their drooping eyes and ears. It was already two hours past when they usually fell asleep.

"No!" they both declared in union struggling to sit up as if this would make them appear less sleepy.

"No sleep," Soari declared rubbing her eyes, "send Kaki bed. He tired."

"I'm not tired!" Kakida declared indignantly with some amount of panic at being singled out for bed before he was ready. He yawned widely and shook his head.

"you yawny! Go bed! Send Kaki!" Soari declared triumphantly bouncing slightly, "send Kaki me no tired! Send Kaki! Kaki yawned!"

"Shut up!" Kakida hissed at her annoyed that she was pointing out the evidence of him wanting to sleep. Soari shook her head and continued in her declarations convinced that her mother would be appeased by sending only one of them to bed.

Kakida flushed in anger, "shut up," he declared again as he reached forward and pinched her arm brutally.

Soari gasped at the sudden pain that ran along her cubby arm and she yanked it away from her brother. Blue eyes wide as tears involuntarily sprang to them causing the golden rim to shimmer around the blue. Her lips wobbled before she let out a howl of pain made worse by the need to sleep.

"Kakida!" Kagome cried in disapproval her warning coming too late, the pinch already delivered.

He glared at his sister before sticking his nose in the air and crossing his arms. "Kakida come here," Kagome declared.

He looked uncertainly at her before getting out of his fathers lap and walking to stand in front of his mother, his ears dropped as he wondered if he would be sent to bed.

"Apologise to your sister," Kagome declared.

Soari sniffed at hearing the punishment and stopped her wails to hear the apology that would rightfully be hers. Kakida's eyes widened as he regarded his mother wondering if she was indeed serious he glanced behind him to see his sister's triumphant expression and shook his head.

"No," he declared softly.

"Kakida you hurt your sister and you need to apologise," Kagome declared not leaving him any lee way for arguments.

Doubling his fists in determination he shook his head his silver curls bounding around him with the movement. Before crossing his arms defiantly over his chest, "No, I'm not sorry, she deserved it," he declared sticking his nose in the air.

A growl cut through the room and he spun to face his father who had released the angry sound a small whimper leaving him his little black tail falling from its perked position.

"You are refusing to apologise?" Sesshomaru asked.

"but I am not sorry daddy," Kakida declared refusing to let go of his point even though he was scared to the point of shaking at his father's angry gaze.

"Where is the treat that I brought for you?"

Kakida dug into his pocket and retrieved the brightly wrapped parcel hiding away a sweet flavour that he had undoubtedly never tasted before.

"You will give it to your sister as compensation for her pain," Sesshomaru stated.

Kakida looked to his father with wide gold eyes wondering if he was indeed serious. At finding no hint of a joke on his father's face he turned pleading gold eyes to his mother. Kagome gave him a look which clearly indicated that she couldn't help him. Then he turned back to his sister with angry gold eyes before marching over to her and dropping the treat carelessly into her open hands.

"Now go to your room, and you are not to leave until you have thought about whether or not you are sorry. In the morning I expect you to report to me on your reasons for either choice. Is that understood?"

"Yes," Kakida hissed lowering his head his eyes filled with tears from his banishment that he didn't wish for anyone to see. At the angry growl he amended his answer, "yes father," he declared withholding the affectionate title of daddy as his small rebellion. He turned around, lifted his head and began marching from the room.

"Night night Kaki!" Soari called happy that she wasn't being sent to bed and glad that she had gotten another treat. She took out her own brightly wrapped package and shook both of them, "night!" she called again, obviously he hadn't heard her since there was no answer, "night Kaki!" she looked up from her brightly coloured treats to smile prettily at her brother.

Kakida paused in the doorway his body tensed at her cheerful wishes and turned slowly to cast a hateful glare on her before he departed without another word. Soari gasped in shock allowing both balls to roll from her hand and across the carpet.

She turned big blue eyes to her father, "Kaki mad at me!" she declared her bottom lip trembling.

Sesshomaru gave a curt nod in answer and her brow knitted as the first tears streamed down her face. "Kaki no love me no more?" she asked sadly.

"Perhaps," Sesshomaru declared truthfully.

Soari's eyes widened and she left out a heart wrenching wail. Kagome glared at Sesshomaru who looked back at her not comprehending what he had said wrong, it was after all a very strong possibility. She shook her head at him before abandoning her own seat. Retrieving the treats she brought them over with her.

"Of course he still loves you Soari," Kagome declared placing a light kiss on her forehead and depositing both treats in her lap.

"Why he no say night night?" she asked unhappily shaking her head and continuing to cry.

"Cause he's just upset at the moment… but he loves you," Kagome declared rubbing a hand soothingly down her back. Soari continued to cry and Kagome sighed, at the helpless look Sesshomaru gave her. She picked up Soari who clutched both treats in her cubby hands and settled her head on her shoulder.

Kagome rocked her gently as she continued to cry. In a matter of minutes the crying stopped and Soari was completely still on her mother's shoulder. Kagome adjusted her so that she could see her face and found her eyes closed.

Sesshomaru got up and took the infant from her. Silently they both made their way to her room that had once been Kagome's. Kagome however had moved into Sesshomaru's room finding the door which connected the room to his own very convenient for a new born.

She opened the door for him and he placed her inside her crib while Kagome switched on her nightlight. The room was painted with a similar forest theme as Kakida's except hers reflected the view around a lake an image which the floor with its blue carpeting helped to carry out. Fairies and elf youkai played happily in the branches of trees while Inu pups rolled around beneath or ran in play leaping over each other, panting happily or leaning down to the blue carpet for a drink. Kagome moved to the door which adjoined Soari's room to Kakidas and peered in on him. He was snuggled into his bed his face turned to the wall preventing her from viewing him properly but she could tell from here that his small body was tensed.

"He will be fine," Sesshomaru murmured softly in her ear pulling the door close.

Kagome nodded and sighed turning to face him, "It's just so hard to punish them…" she whispered back to him, not wanting her voice to wake either of the children.

Sesshomaru nodded resting his hand on her lower back he guided her to the door on the opposite side which connected Soari to their room. Once they were through he closed it firmly but didn't bolt the latch as he turned to face Kagome.

"How did you get back so early?" Kagome asked in puzzlement. She looked over his form as if the answer would reveal itself before she finally shook her head in disapproval, "You worked through the nights didn't you?" she accused.

"I am not human," he stated simply.

"That doesn't mean you don't need sleep!" Kagome declared in exasperation. He was gone for a little over two weeks and she was positive he hadn't slept a wink in that time. She knew the type of work load he was leaving with and that he was pushing to return in a three week time period. The only way to accomplish the task of an early return was to work right through. With a sigh she shook her head before smiling coyly at him, "well I suppose I'm glad you did, the kids aren't the only ones that missed you…."

That was all the invitation he needed before he crossed the room sweeping her into his arms and pressing his lips against her's in a heated kiss.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

Soari's eyes popped open as soon as the door closed. Her ears twitched as she listened intently to see if her parents showed any signs of coming back. Her skin prickled when she felt a barrier brush against her senses and all sound coming from her parent's room were cut off from her ears. With a satisfied nod she sat up, she knew what that barrier meant, it meant her parents wouldn't be back to check on her.

Gathering the treats in her hand she sprang from her crib landing with a soft thump on the ground. She listened intently. After a moment when she didn't hear her parents, Mizuki, the chef, the guards or even noisy Jaken she allowed herself to relax a little. Getting on her tip toes she moved over to her brother's door frowning when she found it locked.

Placing the treats on the ground she sprang at it grabbing onto the handle. It twisted under her hold and her swinging weight caused the door to open slightly. Releasing the door handle she landed on the ground in a crouch and waited again. When there was no movement she gathered up her treats her white tail swishing back and forth.

She tiptoed into the room, squeezing through the little crack that she had given herself.

Going over to her brother's bed she hopped on to it landing precariously on the head board of the small bed which was shaped out like a motor car. She peered down at him and shrieked in surprise when his golden eyes suddenly flew open to look at her. Her arms failed as she suddenly found herself off balance and she tottered backwards to land in the book shelf before dropping with a thump to the ground.

There was a creaking of wood behind her as the book shelf tottered forward. Books rained down on either side of her body but none actually hit her, the ones that would have barred onto the shelf by her brothers body as he crouched over her the shelf leaning heavily on his back.

"Kaki!" she beamed happily, "Soari brought you treat!" she declared scrambling from under him to help brace the shelf. He grunted and when she was out of the way turned to grab the other edge of the book shelf. Together the two of them pushed until it was once again standing. It wobbled slightly before landing in an upright position, slightly off from where it had been originally.

Soari scanned the room for the discarded sweets locating them; she quickly gathered them up before returning to her brother and displaying them proudly.

She plopped down in the mess of books and began to unwrap the one that was originally hers. Kakida plopped down beside her before retrieving his own. Unwrapping it he licked along the side of the chocolate ball before taking a big bite effectively cutting off half which he deposited on his sister's wrapper, plopping his half from his mouth he nibbled at it slowly his golden eyes bright with the lovely flavour.

"Thank you!" Soari declared around a mouth full of chocolate before handing him half of hers he took it from her messy fingers and munched on it happily.

By the time they finished their hands were a mess of melted chocolate which was also smeared around their mouths. Putting a finger on his lip Kaki lead Soari to the bathroom where he cleared away the evidence from his own hands and mouth before attempting to clean her too, at the end of which she had a large wet spot down her nightgown.

Silently they exited the bathroom and crept back into Kakida's room.

"Help me pick up the books," he stated softly. Soari nodded her head and began to put the books on the two bottom shelves while Kakida packed the shelves further up. Finally when most of the books were back in place they stood back with a yawn to look over their work; it looked good to them although in reality nothing was back in its rightful place and there were still a few books thrown down.

"Sorry I pinched you," Kakida stated softly.

Soari nodded her head, "sorry I try make you go nighty," she declared also with a yawn before moving sleepily over to his bed and scrambling on it she rolled into the corner.

"Arent you going back to your own room?" Kakida asked through a yawn as he stretched his hands over his head.

"Too far and too dark," Soari declared sleepily snuggling into his pillow. He climbed onto the bed also and pulled the covers up. Leaning over, he tucked them over Soari's shoulder before fixing the sheets over himself also.

"Night," he muttered sleepily he was answered by soft even breathing indicating that she was already asleep. With a yawn he closed his own golden eyes drifting off himself.

-

-

Author's Corner

-

-

Hey guys… thanks for all the support! The story has been nominated for best Drama on Dokuga! There is a link on my profile page… voting starts august 9th I'd appreciate the support ^_^ and thanks for the nomination!

Okies so heres the thing guys the last chapter had a lot of spelling errors lol… and I'm currently trying to get rid of the ones in the earlier chapters so I suppose I'll do them in order and get rid of the errors…. I just finished editing chapter one…lol get far don't it? Hehehe….

Well as far as this story is concerned there is only one more chapter! At the end of which I'll also tell you about my new story which will probably be posted the same day or a day after ^_^

Anyways thanks again for all the support! Hope you guys liked this chapter…. Later!


	30. Our Lives

-

-

Chapter 30

Our Lives

-

-

Soari was the first to open her eyes the blue orbs blinking rapidly as she gazed out the open widow for a moment the golden rim which lined her blue depths catching the pale pink light of dawn and seeming to sparkle. She yawned and wiggled flinging her brothers arm off her body and sat up ready for the day in all the true exuberance of a toddler.

Kakida groaned and turned over snuggling into his sheet. Leaning over him Soari peered at him in the hopes that he would get up too, after no such luck came forth she plopped back in the bed and wiggled her thumbs patiently waiting on him to wake. It took all of five minutes before her patience was worn out and she reached over to shake his shoulder.

Kakida shrugged her hands away and snuggled further down in his bed thrusting one hand out as he did. Soari ducked the flung limb and frowned. She grabbed two fists full of his long curls and yank backwards.

With a howl Kakida flew up his hands going to his abused head. He spun around in the bed to glare at the offender. Soari met his gaze with a bright smile.

"Kaki up!" she declared happily clapping her hands.

He continued to glare at her through sleepy golden eyes, "No I'm not," he declared before stubbornly flopping back down and turning his back, with an irritated hmph his ears flattened against his head to stop all sound.

Soari lost her smile at this and tilted her head to the side in wonderment before shaking him again, "Uppy up," she declared when he fanned her off. Leaning over to him she whispered in his ear too loudly, "daddy home…."

Kakida flew up having not believed that he forgot the fact. He scrambled off the bed and Soari followed after him. They both made their way to the door which connected their rooms before he opened it though Kakida turned to Soari who was waiting impatiently hopping from foot to foot.

"Lets frighten him," he declared in a low voice, "we'll sneak up on him."

Soari's eyes opened wide at the possibility and she nodded her head eagerly. Kakida observed her distrustfully, he knew her aptitude for being quite and it wasn't much, "You gotta be real quite…" he warned shaking a finger at her.

Soari nodded her head to show she understood and placed a finger to her lip breathing out a harsh 'shh.' With a nod of his head Kakida shoved the door open and they both tiptoed into Soari's room.

They cleared the distance ears perked to see if any sounds could be detected to warn them of their father's knowledge of their presence, finding the house quite they continued forward.

Kakida grabbed the handle and Soari covered her mouth to represses the giggle that threatened to come forth. Kakida pushed the door open softly making sure to keep it quite. At the sight of her unsuspecting parents Soari couldn't hold it in anymore and burst through with a bout of happy giggles screaming,

"Daddy we scare you!!"

Kakida was about to glare at her but she was already half way to the bed and he bounded forward too intent on getting to his parents first. They both made it to the bed in about the same time and hopped on startling Kagome awake.

Kakida laughed loudly at his mother's startled face when Kagome sailed upwards in the bed. Soari fell over in a fit of giggles and Sesshomaru caught her just in time to prevent the sheets from rolling off her body and exposing her nakedness. He pulled her down in the bed once more.

Kagome blinked looking around wide eyed trying to gather her wits about her and realise why she had too giggling blobs on her bed. She glared half heartedly at the laughing children.

"We scared mommy!" Soari declared happily.

Kakida nodded his head an impish grin coming across his face, "yea we scared you real good."

"Yea like the little devils you are," Kagome answered with a yawn. She made to get up but a clawed hand held her in place and she turned curious eyes to Sesshomaru. He kept his gaze on the children who were still bouncing happily and then looked back at her meaningfully.

"Room smell funny!" Soari declared wiggling her little nose and making a disgusted face.

Kakida nodded his head, "It always smells funny when daddy comes home…" he declared. Soari looked at him and he shrugged uninterestedly before slumping down over his mother resting his head comfortably on her covered bosom.

Kagome blushed furiously as she realised what Sesshomaru was trying to tell her only now registering the feel of the sheets against her naked body.

"Visit Kiki and Yaya?" Soari asked as she wiggled her way between her parents body to settle herself snugly on her father's arm, "we go now?"

"now?" Kagome asked glancing at the clock. It was hardly a decent hour for anyone to be up, "Not now baby, perhaps we can go next weekend."

"But baby! What if baby come out fore?" Soari asked sitting up to look at her mother incredulously.

Kagome laughed, "Don't worry Soari Aunty Kikyo won't be having her baby for at least another week or so," Kagome stated laughing.

Soari knitted her brows and thought for a moment, "Baby come tomorrow?" she asked not understanding the timing her mother was trying to tell her.

"No, the baby will take many days to arrive," Sesshomaru informed her. Soari looked at her father and nodded her head satisfied with that answer.

"Baby take long," she declared with a sigh. She had already waited what she thought was a life time for them to come out. She didn't bother to lie back down but sat up in the bed contemplating this event and trying to figure when exactly it would come.

Kakida pushed her out of the way so that she was no longer blocking his view of his father and Soari toppled over with a slight squeak, "I shouldn't have pinched her cause she's my sister and it's my job to take care of her," he declared solemnly.

Sesshomaru diverted his gaze from the toddler that was currently upside down and resisted the urge to point out to his son that tossing her out of the way carelessly was not taking care of her. He nodded his head and reached out to right the struggling toddler, "Hn. That is an acceptable answer."

Kagome giggled at the irony and pulled him down for a kiss on the forehead, "how did you get to be so smart?" she asked as he pulled away with a blush scrubbing at his forehead.

"Kiss Kaki!" Soari declared launching an attack on her brother which caused them both to topple over Kagome. Kakida tried to fend her off as she did her utmost to place sweet open mouthed kisses all over his face.

Finally Sesshomaru took pity on the struggling boy, "That's enough Soari," he declared. She instantly sat up obviously pleased from her efforts. Kakida frowned and tried to wipe the wet spots from his face, "both of you go play."

Soari nodded her head and proceeded to walk over both her parents to get to the other end of the bed where she swung her legs off and slowly lowered her body to the floor.

"Will you come and watch me practice my barrier?" Kakida asked as he crawled off the end of the bed choosing instead to walk around than over his parents.

Sesshomaru nodded his head, and he smiled exuberantly. "Come on Soari, lets go frighten Jaken."

"Okie dookie!" Soari declared proud with the new plan and followed her brother out the door.

Sesshomaru listened as the two children ran down the hall their footsteps no doubt waking everything within a three mile radius, "they should learn to approach with more stealth…" he observed.

"They're five and two they don't need stealth," Kagome commented with a yawn. She frowned knowing there would be no going back to sleep for her and contemplated diverting the children away from Jaken after all no one deserved to be woken at this hour not even the cranky toad.

"Hn," was all Sesshomaru said and mentally added stealth lessons to the list of things he had to teach them in their basic defence.

Kagome shook her head knowing that he would teach them just that anyways, "So how was the trip?" she asked lightly as she rolled over so that she was on top of him capturing a lock of his silver hair in her hands she twined it around her fingers.

Sesshomaru looked down at her and shrugged his shoulders a habit he was sure he picked up from her. Most undignified if he did say so himself. At her frown he sighed and decided wisely to plunge into more details telling her his concerns and the aspects which bothered him the most.

He felt the relief he knew he would at telling her but the openness which she demanded from him as a wedding present was proving a difficult task. After five years it still felt odd to let someone in so completely where they new every aspect of his fears and made him wonder at his sanity in agreeing to give her such a gift.

In all fairness though he couldn't accuse her of not returning the favour, she was as usual ever talkative, a trait he supposed both his kids had inherited. He couldn't say he minded their chattiness however although they did make him feel slightly off balance at time.

They brought up another debt of feelings that he was thoroughly unused to. Feelings that were quite different from the ones Kagome inspired and it was at times most disconcerting. It also caused him to question his sanity as he would gladly add another to the two that were already reeking such happy havoc.

Kagome laughed merrily, "we should really start locking that door…" she muttered glancing at the latch which was left open.

Sesshomaru grunted knowing that she would never latch it, her concern being what if Soari needed them during the night. As if, if his daughter was in trouble a measly door could stop him.

He rolled her off him his and kissed her lips softly before gently positioning her below him, "We have another half an hour," he murmured against her lips as he listened to the sounds of the house.

He could hear Jaken squawking and had to smirk, the imp had his uses after all. Kagome blushed fiercely and pulled his head down to her for a kiss.

-

-

Scene Change

-

-

By eight the kids had made their rounds to the house staff and had successfully awoken everyone. Sesshomaru told her that he could hear them jumping on Mizuki's bed.

Kagome had however decided to quit the room before she was tempted to go back to her own bed with a certain demon. She entered Soari's room and switched off the night light which illuminated it softly.

"I have no gift for her."

Kagome jumped at the sound of the voice which signalled that someone was in the room. She spun around with a hand over her chest, "Sesshomaru! You scared me! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"This Sesshomaru does not sneak," he declared still looking at the place above Soari's crib.

Kagome glared half heartedly at him. She would just use her miko powers more open then, she was tired of being at a disadvantage, beside he was pressing her to develop her powers more fully, although what she needed to protect herself against she didn't know. But truth be told her powers had increased since her pregnancy which forced her to practice with them and she needed to have a good knowledge base to teach her kids.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked referring to his first statement as she paused to pick up a toy and deposit it in its rightful place.

She made her way to the adjoining room and entered Kakida's domain. Her eyes narrowed confusedly as she took in the new tilt to the bookshelf and the few books scattered haphazardly across the floor. Kagome shook her head convinced she didn't want to know and turned back to her mate.

Sesshomaru gestured to the wall where his sword was mounted between the jaws of an inu over Kakida's bed. Kagome formed a small 'o' with her mouth and tilted her head to the side.

Sesshomaru continued to stare at it his brows knitted in thought, "Well where your dad got that?" Kagome asked gesturing to the sword which formulated another one of the kids' favourite stories.

"It was made from his fang," Sesshomaru declared softly.

Kagome bit her lip as she looked at the sword. She glanced at Sesshomaru, "Well you could perhaps get something made…" she stated softly.

"Soari will have no need for a sword in these times," Sesshomaru stated his golden eyes thoughtful.

"Well you can't make her a gun if that's what you're thinking," Kagome bit out just knowing that he was going down the lines of modern day weapons. Sesshomaru turned a blank look to her, "you can't gift her with a gun Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried in exasperation.

"Then what do you suggest?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes, only he could think of giving her a gun. No wait… him and his brother. She bit her lips thoughtfully as she played with the wedding band on her hand before her eyes brightened, "What do you want most for Soari? As in what do you think will benefit her the most?"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment, "Like you she gives her trust and love too freely, she will undoubtedly get hurt because of it."

Kagome nodded her head, "and you're dad was thinking that you needed to learn the value of others when he left this for you, it suites Kakida too cause sometimes he can be brutal in his thinking so it'll remind him of that. So maybe your gift can settle around trying to make up for this flaw in Soari's character…" Kagome suggested with a proud nod.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment before slowly nodding his head also seeing the logics in his mates plan, "and not a weapon?" he asked softly.

"No, no weapons," Kagome declared rolling her eyes as she bent to pick up one of the books. She placed it gently in its place and continued to pick up the others.

There were left in silence for a moment while Sesshomaru thought. Finally he broke the silence, "I have it. She shall be presented with a necklace when she comes of age."

"A necklace?" Kagome asked tilting her head to the side curiously.

Sesshomaru nodded, "One made from my fang, I am sure Totasi will be able to do the job… and I shall enlist Jaken's aid in researching the right enchantment. Between the three of us we will have the present ready."

Kagome nodded and smiled, "I'm happy. But your fang?"

"It will grow back," Sesshomaru assured her.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders not sure she got the idea of a bone around a kid's neck but it was better than a gun. She bent to pick up the last book from under the bed and gasped when the brush of miko powers caressed her fingers like a long last friend. Pulling the book hurriedly from under the bed she was met with what she suspected, Kikyo's diary.

"I'll keep the kids away," Sesshomaru told her softly.

Kagome nodded gratefully but didn't remove her eyes from the book as the story came rushing back to her. Tears sprung to her eyes at the memory and instantly brought her thoughts back to Kakida when she had seen the cord wrapped around his little neck, when he hadn't cried. She shook her head, had it been five years already?

She had placed the journal on Kakida's book shelf to the back where no one was likely to disturb it partially because she didn't want to remember the heinous act but she had never finished it had she? She hadn't read the paper which was stashed in the book.

She leafed through the pages and found the wad of paper tucked neatly into its folds. Kagome went out of Kakida's room and to her own barely registering the transition.

She pulled the room door and let herself out onto the balcony. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten about the journal. She also felt the yearning to know what indeed became of them and her curiosity peeked to what must be an unhealthy level.

Sitting into one of the chairs around the small table she pulled the leaves out and placed the journal on the table, slowly she unfolded them to reveal a different script than Kikyo's. However the imprint of magic was almost the same and Kagome felt herself sinking into the familiar fogginess.

_When she opened her eyes again she expected to be once again in the ruined hut with its broken furniture and the cold bodies of Kikyo and her baby on the floor._

_Instead she found herself in a small room the light filtering through the rice paper walls. She turned around the small confines and found a small titanium mat on the floor Kaede's pale form was on the mat covered by a thick blanket. One of her eyes was bandaged and her form was covered from view. Her brows crinkled as Kaede stirred softly._

_Hadn't Kaede been dead? Then a woman bustled into the room just as Kaede's eyes fluttered open softly. She crouched next to her and Kaede looked around with as much puzzlement as the ghostly Kagome who stood off to the corner._

_Kaede struggled to make words but found her throat too dry. The lady carefully helped her to sit up and brought a glass of water to her lips. Kaede gulped down the liquid greedily._

"_Mother…" She croaked out when the cup was removed. She cringed and brought a hand to her face._

_The elderly woman gently removed her hand and pushed her back on the matt. Kaede shook her head, "Kikyo…" she groaned out._

"_Shh…" her mother called tears welling in her eyes and spilling along the wrinkled cheeks, "shh.. you must rest yourself."_

"_Where… where is she? The baby? Rantansu?" Kaede asked desperately struggling against her mother's grip as the old woman tried to force her down into the bed._

"_You must sleep, your temperature rises," the woman muttered softly. Kaede continued to struggle for a while before she finally fell victim to the fever and reluctantly had to close her eyes_

_Kagome stayed inside the hut vaguely aware that time was passing her but they weighed no more on her mind than a fleeting knowledge along with the fact that Kaede had been steadily improving. Other than the little room and Kaede's personal improvement Kagome was blind to the world, she saw no one enter although the steady improvement made it obvious that someone or several persons were assisting the young miko in her recovery. She supposed she was limited to Kaede's knowledge even if she was transported into this dream like situation._

_Kagome could easily think it was two months that Kaede had stayed unconscious for and they passed her by with little difficulty. Kagome decided to sit by Kaede's bed while she waited for the lady to awake and finally a low groan informed her that such a thing had indeed happened._

_Kaede stirred slowly before finally prying her eyes open. A hand instantly went to her covered eye. Her brows knit in confusion before she reached behind her to steadily unwrap the bandages which bounded half her face._

_Kagome watched Kaede intently unable to see her face clearly from the angle and the black hair which covered most of it. Struggling into a sitting position Kaede looked around wearily before forcing herself on shaky feet._

_Kagome wanted to reach out to her especially when she saw the girl stumble however Kaede managed to hold onto the wall and steady herself. Kagome watched confused about where she was trying to get to lingering behind her in case she fell and needed help_

_Finally it was apparent that she was aiming for the bowl of water supported by a low table. Now that, Kagome hadn't noticed before, she shrugged it off as her limited knowledge. She followed behind Kaede and peered into the bowl as the girl did the same._

_Her shock gasp mirrored that of the young girl as she staggered backwards her hasty action causing her to knock over the bowl send it clattering to the floor it shattered noisily spilling water and broken shards just as Kaede fell backwards. Kagome reached out to catch her but the woman fell right through and landed on the ground with a painful sounding thump._

_The door was thrown open suddenly and snow flakes rushed into the room along with the same elderly woman, hunched over by her age. She cried out when she saw her daughter sprawled on the floor and instantly began to assist her up._

"_My eye…." Kaede cried out as she was repositioned on the bed and covered once more with the heavy blankets._

"_Shh… shh…its alright," her mother declared, "It seems it was snagged on a tree, The monk who cared for you before me said he found leaf particles in the wound…."_

_Kaede's eye had become an unnatural blue gray colour a slit running from the corner to just before her noise. The eye itself was also tainted with hints of red making it look sickening and unnatural._

_Kaede nodded her head slowly then she looked at her mother in wide eyed shock, "Kikyo! The baby!" She declared struggling to sit once again. She looked around the room frantically as if trying to see them for herself turning her head awkwardly to avoid the blind side of her bad eye, "My eye was snagged on a limb while running with him, did he… where is he?"_

_The old woman looked away sadly and shook her head. Keade looked at her for a moment trying to comprehend what she was trying to tell her. Tears streamed down her face and she slumped backwards into the bed before covering her face with her hands and giving into her grief. Kagome stood awkwardly to the side as she watched the mother try and comfort her daughter although her own tears were cruising down the cracks of her cheeks._

"_Rantansu?" Kaede asked, "I have to tell him," she grounded out fiercely as she pushed her mother aside._

"_Kikyo's demon?" the mother asked softly. At Kaede's nod she continued, "He lives in a cave on the outskirts of the village, I can not persuade him to come in, but he takes good care of us and I bring his meals there…."_

_Kaede slumped back down nodding. Of course if she got home someone would have had to bring her here. Although the thought of him being fine was good it couldn't prevent the dread from swallowing the little joy that was there._

"_Rest now," her mother whispered to her as she got to her feet her hands old and shaking. Kaede nodded and slumped back to the bed although her eyes didn't close, instead she stared off into the distance every now and again a tear leaking from her eyes._

_Kaede stayed inside for a good deal more that winter but she slowly began to take note of things that were happening and the days drifted by much as the first time without Kagome ever having to be there yet she knew the knowledge of them. Rantansu would deliver meats and rice in the afternoons, although he was never really seen, the offering of food would be left in a woven basket a knock on the hut door the only signal for them to come out and his retreating back the only sign that he had been the one to deliver it. Kaede's health continued to improve painfully slow and her eye was kept covered by a black pirate like badge. She did certain things now like helping her mother to grind the herbs and prepare the meals, these small tasks she did with a despondency that was un-natural her mother did her best to make conversation and the girl kept to one or two words. In the evening her mother would deliver the meals to Rantansu making the journey in the cold winter nights. _

_Each evening took her longer and each day saw the old woman bent a little more with age and her hands shifting a little more out of shape just as Kaede became stronger with each passing day. However anyone could still feelt the dread of the woman who was once so happy and now moved around like a zombie with a heart beat, her sadness rolled from her in waves._

"_Spring will be coming soon," Her mother declared softly as they sat on the porch of the small shrine bundled up in furs that had been left on the doorsteps also a knock to announce their arrival. Her voice trembled with age and her body seemed to pain her even to Kagome but she turned to her daughter and smiled through the many creases of her skin, resting a trembling hand on Kaede she continued, "You'll look better in the spring," she stated to the pale girl._

_Kaede shifted her one eyed gaze to her mother before looking back to the frigid landscape without much emotion highlighting her face, "Where are my sister and nephew?" she asked softly her voice coming out cold and unnatural, "Where do they rest?"_

_The old woman looked away with a sigh and placed her trembling hands in her lap, "They have not been put to rest," she stated mournfully, "he keeps them with him in their cave," she turned her head to glance in the direction of the cave where she took her nightly journey, "The cold I think keeps them fresh," she paused allowing for the sad tone in her voice to leave before she stated, "but when spring comes then he shall have to grant them peace, there will be no ice then to preserve them. The village will also have quite a birthing of young men, five pregnant mothers and three carrying their belly low. Not to mention that you should be feeling excellent by then, you have also learned a lot in your miko powers. I can feel it now, you'll be excellent at caring-."_

"_Stop it mother!" Kaede cried out loudly her fist slamming on the boards as she looked at her mother with anger raging inside her. It was the first real emotion Kagome had ever seen on the girl and it raged through her own body like a wild fire. She took an involuntary step backwards although she knew that Kaede would be unable to see much less harm her. "How can you sit there and smile! Talking about the seasons as if there was anything to rejoice about! My father lies dead under those trees, passed away during my time of sleep! My sister and her baby…. They…" the anger gave way now to a barrage of sadness that caused Kagome to stumble and she fell to the floors, "They were cruelly hunted down and murdered! I've heard you talking to that monk who visits when you think I'm asleep she was raped too! Raped mother! Raped! A miko!" She shook her head her emotions swinging wildly between anger and sadness, "and now they cant even pass on to the after life peacefully, how can you stand it? How can you move on as if nothings happened? Doesn't it affect you in the least?" _

_Kaede looked pleadingly at the old woman willing her to have some other emotion than the one she was currently displaying. She didn't want to think of a happy spring, how could there ever be such a thing again? The world would forever be frozen in this barren state._

"_The gods had seen it fit once…" her mother stated slowly shattering the tense silence, "to grant me with everything… Powers which could aid and keep me safe, a husband blessed with those same powers and love deep enough for me that we could do anything. And while I had no sons to care for us in our old age they gave me two of the most beautiful daughters that could ever be made. Powerful, strong and kind, each unique in their own ways… and when they saw it fit to grant me a son, I rebelled… I casted away everything that I had been given, frowned upon it and couldn't see the value of any of it. I chased one child away, and because of my insisting that we remain distant, I chased the love of my husband away and the second daughter had to seek refuge in other villages."_

_She paused rubbing her slightly disfigured hands together, "When I realised my errors it was much too late… my husband was sickly in body and mind, beyond reasoning with me; he would never know that I had repented that I still loved him so… he wouldn't know. And one of my daughters completely beyond my reach a long with the son that would have taken the place of the one I should have borne…" tears trickled down her wrinkled cheeks, "you don't know how many nights I spent beseeching them to have mercy on my foolish soul…" she paused then her voice too overcome with emotion, setting her lips firmly and squaring her shoulders she stated, "Now they have seen it fit to return to me the son that I spurned and one of my beautiful daughter, both broken but fixable… I will not be so foolish as to curse them again for it Kaede. I have to learn to make the best of what I'm given and to be thankful for that little because as bad as the situation is, I could have none of you. I will not be so foolish as to make the same mistake twice, and I hope my child you shall be spared from making it at all."_

_Kaede bit her lip as her mother struggled to her feet. She remained silent the pain too much for her, "I think the gods are mighty cruel…" She hissed out through a broken sob as she covered her face._

"_Sometimes I do too…. But we can only look forward to a better spring, I'll go fix dinner."_

_Kaede didn't acknowledge her as she hobbled away but curled into herself crying desperately. Kagome lingered close to her feeling intrusive and wanting to comfort her but she didn't dare even try to touch her. _

_The sky had darkened before Kaede's mother stumbled out of the hut wrapped securely in cloaks of fur a basket cradled in her hand covered with a cloth and a bowl clutched in the other._

"_Come child, you must eat, it gets late."_

_Kaede stumbled to her feet her limbs made clumsy from sitting so long on the cold ground in the same position. She reached for the basket from her mother and the old woman relinquished her hold on it without a struggle. Taking her bowl Kaede deposited it securely in the basket, "I will bring the dinner to Rantansu this time mother, you stay and rest."_

_The old woman nodded with a slight sigh, "thank you child, and see if you can persuade that man to join us inside, a cave is no place to be at this time of the year, god knows I've spoken till I was blue in the face. It's not healthy for him to be there by himself."_

_Kaede nodded her head, "I will do my best mama," she stated helping the woman back into the hut. She tucked the furs more securely around herself before departing._

_When Kaede finally made it to the cave she could see a faint light from the inside, casting a glow on a shadow which sat at the entrance waiting. As she approached the entrance the features of the shadow became more discernable._

_The sight caused both Kagome and Kaede to grasp, what sat in the mouth of the cave was only a shadow of the demon that Kaede had once knew and it took only one glance to realise that this demon was lacking greatly in the passion and drive that the first Ranatsu had._

_His skin was marred by dark blotches that stood out freakishly against the otherwise pale marble. His once lustrous hair lacked its shimmer and floated in the frigid wind like wary wires. His once brilliant blue eyes were hollow pools lacking everything from within them. Kaede trembled softly and almost dropped the basket but forced her shaking to stop._

"_Kaede," the smooth almost ghostly voice called softly, "the old woman said you were progressing nicely…"_

_Kaede nodded her head at a lost for words. He beckoned her forward making room for her at the entrance. Kaede stepped forward still in shock. The fire was built close to the entrance and cast a glow behind him lighting up the interior. Kaede gasped as she spotted her sister lying on a carefully arranged bed of furs. Her eyes closed as if in sleep, if not for the unnatural blue of her skin Kaede would be sure that she was asleep. The baby was likewise in a similar condition tucked securely in the arms of his mother. Another fur was used to cover the two on their bed of furs. Even from here Kaede could feel the whisper of youkai that preserved them in some sort of spell and she knew that her mother was wrong. It wasn't the winter, and this was could be no good for Rantansu._

"_Is the woman well?" _

_His hollow voice caused Kaede to jump but she nodded and busied herself with getting the food from the basket, her mother had cushioned the basket with strips of fur which held the heat so the meal was fairly warm that she brought forward. She sat with her back to the bodies and took a moment before she could calm her breath._

"_Yes, mother is well," Kaede muttered softly as she brought the bowl forward. He accepted it but didn't do much in the way of eating. Kaede was at a loss for words and so kept herself occupied with the stew provided. _

_Finally when her bowl was cleared she braved herself to speak, "You have to put them to rest Rantansu…"_

_He glanced up from his own bowl his gaze lingering over her for a moment before looking past her and into the cave, "Not now… you will put us all to rest soon, we shall rest together."_

_His statement shocked Kaede to the core and before she could think of what to do her voice was already tumbling out in a broken plea, "You can't! You can't! You can't do that! You can't leave me like this! You're the only one who knows… you're all I have left of her! You can't! You can't! You have to stay with me! She'd want you to! You can't!-."_

_A cold finger pressed to her lips stopping her tirade. He gently swiped the tears away from her cheeks, "She can't always have to she wants…" he whispered softly, "and neither can you."_

_Kaede took a shaky breath trying to gain some ground beneath her. In her head the thoughts were swarming around a mile a minute and she had the desperate need to keep him with her. She couldn't take another loss, not right now. She couldn't._

"_I have a favour to ask of you," he murmured out softly almost too softly for Kaede to hear._

_She nodded her head and he continued, "There are twelve scents engraved in my mind and another that stands out greater than the others in my mind and I wont rest until I rid the world of them," he paused and took in her confused look, "It is not something I think Kikyo would approve of. I think she would have wanted to think that they could have been saved…"_

_Kaede nodded her head in agreement grudgingly admitting that he was indeed right. Her sister didn't like blood shed and she knew it. She glanced behind her and noticed the two of them and she nodded her head._

"_But I can't grant her this wish either," he stated firmly but calmly, "I can attempt to grant them salvation after death," Kaede waited for him to explain looking confused, "You will bless the bodies and bury them."_

_Kaede looked at him and saw the firm determination in his eyes and she found herself in a desperate need to keep the fire in his eyes so she agreed without giving much thought to it._

"_Fine but in return," She stated with a firm look on her face leaving no room for argument, "You will live with us in the hut."_

_They stared at each other for a moment before a ghost of a smile filtered across his face, "You look so much like your sister with that look on your face…" he told her longingly he reached out and touched her face before looking off in the distance._

_He stayed that way for a long while before he nodded his head finally, "Very well. Cast a barrier over the cave."_

_Kaede nodded and immediately got to work. In the time that followed Kaede poured herself into preserving Rantansu. She did her best to involve him in tasks and the new found task that she assigned herself soon saw the glimmer coming back to her eyes. The villagers began to accept the quiet demon who resided with the mikos and even asked for his assistance in difficult tasks. Mothers eventual felt safe letting their children play around him and the children flocked to him finding him ever willing to sit and endure their make over sessions and the boys found the perfect teacher in the art of battle, he was also perfect for telling secretes to since he rarely ever spoke._

_The monk that had helped Rantansu with Kaede before her return to her village visited often, checking on the young woman and her mother. Until Kaede began to look forward to his visit as he proved a trusted confidant as well as an able care giver. The old woman slowed down to an almost stop unable to venture far from her hut but kept delight in what she thought was a marked improvement in everyone although she could often be seen looking worriedly at the demon who was much too silent._

_Rantansu spent hours sometimes visiting his family in the cave. He would go missing for days at a time and when he did he always returned with a severed head wrapped in burial cloth for Kaede to bless and so it was that spring passed and summer rolled around without much improvement to the demon who had lost so much._

"_Rantansu!" Kaede called hurrying over a grassy clearing where the demon was about to disappear into the forest._

_Kagome trailed behind her feeling a swell of all the emotions Kaede had inside her. It was worry, worry because she had already blessed twelve heads, which left only Yashingwa. She was worried every time she lost sight of him, and Kagome couldn't help but worry also. While he occasional smiled his eyes were still haunted and he still held the air of a man already marked for death._

_He waited on her to get to him under the wide spread limbs of the god tree. Kaede got there much out of breath and flashed him a delightful smile._

"_The children are looking for you," she declared hoping to side track him from wherever he was going._

"_Hn. I will be gone for a couple of days," he stated softly glancing into the forest that lay around them._

"_Where to?" Kaede questioned biting her lips although she already new the answer._

"_There is one more head to collect," he stated softly, "Then we can be put to rest… Return to your mother, she is not well and shouldn't be left alone for long periods."_

_Kaede watched him turn to leave with dread building up in her heart, "Wait!" She cried out suddenly causing him to pause in his steps, he turned back to face her and she cleared the distance between them. With a thoughtful look on her face she began what she hoped would prevent any death from his side, "I'm many summers past the age of marriage, and with one eye I have lost any hopes of gaining a husband. My father has died and my mother will soon follow, all these persons gone I shall have no one to speak for me if you do not remain. You can't abandon your duty to us. When you chose my sister you became the only man in our house hold, will you shriek your duties?" she asked hoping to play on his pride and sense of honour._

_Rantansu's lips curved slightly upwards into a bitter smile, "Why do you try so hard to keep me here?" He asked softly brushing a lock of hair behind her ears._

_Kaede looked away with a sigh. Her brows knitted as her thoughts were taken back to her sister and the precious baby boy, "I couldn't protect her, and she charged me with protecting her son and finding you… I couldn't protect him either…" she muttered her throat feeling suddenly dry, tears pricked her eyes causing her vision to blur as she turned back to him, "And I don't want to fail at protecting you either!" _

_He smiled then and it looked like the light had come back to his eyes before it was gone again, "The best protection you can give Kaede is to allow me to join them…" He stated softly wiping away her tears, "I can not exist as I am now. Would you keep me, if it meant condemning me to hell?"_

_Kaede sobbed brokenly. She knew what he was saying, there was only pain every time she looked into his eyes and nothing could remove it. She slowly shook her head although she didn't want to admit it._

"_And I would not be so cruel as to cast you both off. The monk who visits…. I have made arrangements for you with him. I know that you are yet to love him," he stated softly, "but he is a good man and very keen on you. He will keep the light in your eyes."_

_Kaede sobbed brokenly and nodded. She hadn't thought of marriage and if this would help him she would do the unselfish thing and let him go, "Ok, I will take the monk as husband."_

"_One more thing I have to ask," he stated softly and Kaede found herself suddenly swept off her feet. She clamped her eyes shut and when she opened them again they were before the cave. He went in briefly and came back out with the diary in hand. He held it out to her, "I think it was Kikyo's intention to use our story to aid others…."_

_Kaede nodded her head, "I will make sure that your story is honoured," she stated taking the book from him with a deep bow, "I will do my best to pass it along to everyone. But please…. I have this for my sister; may I have something of yours also?" Kaede asked looking pleadingly at him. She knew she was about to loose her entire family as she knew it and she needed something to take with her as she started her new family._

"_I have nothing left," Rantansu stated softly, then he placed a finger in his mouth and bit down causing droplets of blood to spring forward, "except for this." He held the finger to her lips and Kaede obliged by opening her mouth and swallowing the blood that he had shed for her. When the wound healed he pulled her into a hug, before she could return it he was gone and she was left in the cave alone._

Kagome felt the haze slowly begin to leave her mind as she was released back into reality. She blinked rapidly at the sun which shined down on her and looked at the pages held in her hand, it seemed during her state she had been turning them, the majority of the pages were tucked safely into the book except for one. Kagome looked down at it curious to see if it had anything else to add to the sad tale.

_Rantansu didn't return until two or three weeks after that with the head of Yashingwa. As promised I said a prayer on behalf of his misguided soul and left him up to the gods. Rantansu died two days later in the cave with his wife and child, the cause of death was unknown to me, it seemed as though his heart simply stopped. I cremated them together as was his wish and kept their ashes on the shrine. _

_I was married in the autumn of that same year and although I am yet to love my husband I find joy in his company and for all his displays he enjoys mine as well. It is a good match and I am positive that I will be able to feel for him what he feels for me._

_Mother passed away in the spring of the following year, happy that I had married and she saw it as a blessing to be leaving with the rebirth of life, she said it was because the gods had truly taken pity on her soul. She was cremated and her ashes placed in a separate jar next to the ashes of her family._

_It took two years for Kikyo's story to truly sink in to our village, and it was a gem which I shared regularly with the whole village. So it was that by our third year we had began accepting hanyou's into our community as a safe heaven._

_The relationship was shaky at first but eventually the village accepted the new comers and they were given work and housing living among us as any other. They too I taught the story of Kikyo, and they seemed to understand it the most. After our hanyou friends we had the need to encompass more of a mix when one demon parent sought refuge under our village hoping for a happy life for her half demon children._

_The force of miko, monk and the accumulation of demons and hanyou was enough to create a solid front of defence against all who would appose us._

_In my thirty second year, our community came to the attention of the reigning Tai, who also had a hanyou son, now motherless because of the unwarranted hatred of humans. I shared the story with him and I have begun to see the beginnings of change in the youkai society._

_I cannot say that all is going smoothly there are still those who oppose us. Our village must constantly be on the look out but so far the beginnings of change has stirred this land._

_So it came to be that in my thirty third year when I gave birth to the only children the gods would bless me with, they came into a united community of demons and humans. I had often wondered at Rantansu's gift and what exactly he gave me, but it became clear to me when I beheld the two children I had carried inside me. A beautiful black haired boy and a black haired girl, both born on the same day and both gifted with his amazing blue eyes. I cant say what will happen next but I know whatever comes I will be happy with what the gods have given me and I hope my sister will continue to live on in this book and may whoever read it find the same peace and joy that I have eventually found._

Kagome felt tears prick her own eyes as she folded the paper and stuck them neatly back into the book. She went inside and looked in the mirror where her own blue eyes stared back at her. Not everyone in her family got the blue eyes. When she had questioned her odd eye colour as a little girl, her mother had told her that her family came from a long line of blue eyed children, although it tended to skip some generations.

"Mama what ya doing?" A soft voice called and Kagome felt a tug on tail of her skirt. She looked down to see Soari looking at her with eyes full of concern, "Why cry?"

Kagome wiped her face with the back of her hand and smiled at the little girl, "Cause I'm so happy, I have blue eyes…"

Soari grinned then at her mother, "Soari have them too!" She declared proudly raising her hands to be lifted. Kagome picked her up with a smile and she pointed to the mirror, "See mama blue! Blue! Now mommy two time happy!" She declared proudly.

Kagome laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Whats so great about blue eyes?" A small voice interrupted. Kagome turned to see her son standing in the doorway his hands crossed and a scowl on his little face no doubt lured to the room by the scent of her tears, "I think golden eyes are much better. Anyone can have blue eyes," he stated with a cocky snort.

"I find I must concur," Sesshomaru added as he walked in behind his son. He looked her over quickly and Kagome smiled to assure him that nothing was wrong.

"Well maybe if you guys are good one day I'll tell you the story of our blue eyes…" Kagome stated back sticking her tongue out at them, "I think they're jealous," she murmured to Soari.

Soari laughed delightedly at this fact and stuck her tongue out at them too. Kakida snorted and shrugged his shoulders, "Gold is better," he declared with a stern glare, "but you can tell us the story though…" he added perking up hopefully his little black tail wagging expectantly.

Soari was quite for a moment staring into the mirror then she suddenly declared before anyone could comment. "Soari eyes better!" Soari announced throwing her hands in the air, "I gots both!" She laughed happily as she looked at the golden rings that surrounded her eyes.

Kagome could help but laugh at her delight and Kakida scowled at her sticking his tongue out at her but she continued to laugh merrily. The little pow wow was interrupted by the ringing of Sesshomaru's phone.

He flipped it open and Kagome could hear the panicked voice of Inuyasha coming out of the device loudly although what he was saying escaped her.

"I will be there shortly," Sesshomaru stated flipping the phone closed.

"What is it?" Kagome asked her voice full of concern, it wasn't like Inuyasha to call so panicked. The kids too were looking at him expectantly.

"It seems Kikyo is going to give birth."

Kagome looked at him stunned for a moment but before she could react Soari sprang from her hands, "YAY! BABY!" she declared loudly, she pushed at her daddy's legs while Kakida pulled on his hand.

"Come on! Come on!" they both urged.

"We're gonna miss it!" Kakida cried dashing around Sesshomaru to pull Kagome forward too. Soari continued to push at her father's leg and he obliged her by moving.

They bounced about even as they got to the car all flushed with excitement at the new birth. Kagome too was excited at the prospect of the new triplets and she could tell that Sesshomaru was also egger to see them although he didn't show much of a reaction. She couldn't help wondering if they too had blue eyes. She glanced around her family swelling with pride, she was indeed blessed.

_T__he End_

-

-

Author's Corner

-

-

Okies guys this is the end of Birth! I know the ending might not necessarily be great…I suck at them really…. But *sigh* what's a girl to do?

Anyways thank you all for your support! You've been great, everyone of you. I especially have to thank the reviewers who kept with the story and were constantly giving me feed back it was much appreciated and I think a large part of my improvement was due to you guys. Thank you once again!

Oh! and the story won third place for Best Drama on Dokuga! so thanks to all of you who voted! thanks a lot guys!

_**NEW STORY**_

The new story is going to be called '_**Duplicity'**_. It really is a re-make of my former story 'love as my sister', which I had to take down to revamp and shall post as this name. For those of you who don't know it.

It is set in a world where demons and humans are just beginning to learn to live together, this merger mainly forced upon society when the great tai youkai of the west decided to take a human bride.

His decision however results in unhappy forces trying to take over the western lands and in an act of betrayal the Tai's wife is brutally murdered. Thrown into a mad fury he orders the banishment of all humans from the west, the soldiers run rampant through the villages destroying and plundering as they saw fit on the orders of the tai youkai's vicious brother.

When control is regained the humans are given two days to leave the west or face certain death. Reluctant to leave his shrine, grandpa Higurashi goes to plead with the Tai youkai to allow them stay in the west. And so it is his daughter, twin granddaughters and grandson come to be the only human family in the western lands.

However when the eldest son of the Inutaisho's sons finds a human girl, he calls upon one of the Higurashi women as a sitter. Kikyo despite her dislike for demons volunteers for the position.

And now years later when the enemies of the west have once again risen evidence is brought to the family that Kikyo has been crossing borders against protocol. Unable to produce the missing Kikyo the entire Higurashi family is in danger. To protect her family, Kagome must pretend to be her twin sister, cope with palace life while trying to clear her sister's name as her family searches for the missing Kikyo.

Please tell me what you guys think and I would appreciate it if you also take the time to check out the new story. Thanks again for all the support!

Bye!

Nellie.


End file.
